CLOSE UP
by pilgrim67
Summary: Je le mitraille sans relâche, une main ici, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le velours revient, il n'est pas loin, la tension est à son comble. "Oui, donne-moi tout, Draco. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraicheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout." HPDM. UA. Parution hebdomadaire
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSE UP**

**1.**

**This picture **

**Bonjour, amis lecteurs (lectrices ?), me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure HPDM, en votre compagnie j'espère. Cette nouvelle histoire est issue d'un délire initial à partir d'une photo postée sur le groupe « Mon ciel », délire que j'ai voulu poursuivre et enrichir. Les deux premiers chapitres sont très hots, le reste sera plus classique, même si l'ensemble reste pour adultes. C'est un UA, vous me direz « pourquoi en faire un HPDM ? », je vous répondrai « pourquoi pas ? ». On revient toujours à ses anciennes amours, il parait. **

**A l'origine je voulais écrire deux récits très différents puis je les ai fusionnés en un, j'espère que l'alchimie prendra. Au détour de cette histoire certains reconnaitront peut-être des personnages d'une autre de mes fics, publiée sous un autre pseudo. La mise à jour de cette histoire sera hebdomadaire, sauf exception.**

_**" This picture" est une chanson de Placebo.**_

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture…**

Rendez-vous avait été pris pour 17 heures, il pleuvait à verse sur les carreaux et les stores, Colin mâchouillait nerveusement un vieux stylo en posant les vêtements choisis par la rédactrice sur un portant.

- Non mais vise-moi ça ! Qui pourrait porter des trucs pareils ?

- On s'en fout, Colin. Pas toi en tout cas si tu continues à bouffer des cochonneries à longueur de journée, ai-je lancé à mon assistant.

- Pffff… C'est des trucs de fille, non ?

- T'y connais rien. Et on s'en fout, je te dis. T'es pas rédactrice de mode, si ?

Il avait haussé les épaules en extirpant de leurs housses un mélange improbable de vestes à galons et de chemises à moitié déchirées que la rédactrice de « Vanity » avait déposées dans l'après-midi. Une commande de magazine, pas ce que je préfère. Mais il faut bien vivre, et c'était bien payé.

- Offre nous un truc qui groove, Harry, m'avait-elle dit avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ça dépend beaucoup de lui, avais-je rétorqué dans un soupir.

- Oh come on, t'en as vu d'autres, non ? C'est son agent qui veut dépoussiérer son image, c'est du velours pour toi.

Colin avait poussé un rire bref, les photos sur velours ce n'était plus trop mon genre, je voulais les oublier. Du porno j'en avais shooté dans le passé, ça me collait à la peau comme une odeur un peu lourde, je voulais me refaire une réputation. Partir en Irak ou en Alaska, me racheter une virginité. Mais en attendant il fallait bien vivre et une offre de « Vanity » ça ne se refusait pas, même si les photos de mode m'ennuyaient. Et dans sa bouche à elle, « velours » n'avait pas le même sens, forcément. Le velours il devait y être habitué, je ne voyais pas trop bien ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Bah, sur un malentendu il y aurait peut-être quelque chose à shooter. Peut-être. J'ai écouté la pluie tomber avec un son doux et entêtant, j'avais hâte que ce soit fini.

Vanessa rangeait ses pinceaux et ses poudres d'une main en envoyant des SMS de l'autre, l'air las. Elle devait partir à 17h30 tapantes, j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop en retard, comme toutes les foutues stars. Interdiction de parler de la série qui l'avait fait connaître, interdiction d'introduire le moindre balai nulle part – j'avais souri à cette phrase, mais son agent était si sérieux que j'avais ravalé la plaisanterie qui me venait. Pas de balai, pas de serpent, pas de vert. Bien sûr.

Je contrôlais une dernière fois mon matériel, le Canon sur trépied, le réflecteur, les softsboxes, les accessoires, la carte mémoire. Le fond blanc sur lequel je projetterais des couleurs ou des décors, selon l'évolution de la séance.

- Pas trop de chichis, hein ? C'est lui qu'on veut surtout, avait conclu la rédactrice de mode en disparaissant.

- Ben voyons, avait soupiré Colin après son départ. Quelle conne celle-là. En plus t'as vu ses chaussures ? Non mais on se croirait dans les eighties, c'est n'importe quoi.

- T'étais pas né dans les eighties, Colin. Ferme-la. Quand tu gagneras autant que cette fille on en reparlera, ok ?

17h45. Un bref coup de sonnette, Colin avale sa dernière bouchée de biscuit en douce et Vanessa ne soulève même pas un sourcil, totalement absorbée par son BlackBerry. Je vais à la porte, putain faut que je fasse tout moi-même ou quoi ?

- Bonsoir. Je suis en retard, lâche posément un grand mec blond aux épaules basses.

- Entrez, c'est tout droit, dis-je en serrant une main un peu molle.

Hé bien c'est pas gagné pour faire une séance sexy, me dis-je en le suivant à travers le studio. Colin le détaille de la tête aux pieds avec une petite moue, déçu de le voir plus grand et plus mince que lui. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, donc il se contente de le mépriser ouvertement, ce qui m'agace. Dans mes rêves j'ai un vrai assistant, pas mon petit ami qui joue les divas – ou les folles, c'est selon. Draco s'arrête à hauteur du réflecteur, mal à l'aise. Pourtant il a dû déjà en faire des dizaines de photos, depuis son enfance, non ? Je me demande comment un mec si banal peut être aussi populaire auprès des jeunes filles. Magie du cinéma.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Smoothie ? dis-je en lui indiquant un vieux canapé défoncé dans un coin.

Il hausse les épaules, je souris nerveusement. Hé bien c'est pas gagné. Tout se joue souvent dans les premières minutes, lors du brief initial destiné à se mettre d'accord sur ce que chacun recherche, la confiance est importante. Je l'interroge sur ses attentes, il hausse à nouveau les épaules et Colin renifle bruyamment.

- Heu Colin, tu peux aller me chercher un sandwich ? Je meurs de faim, dis-je agacé.

- Mais…

- T'as boulotté tous les biscuits, non ? J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je me sens mal. Va au Subway, comme d'hab. S'il te plait, j'ajoute en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il se lève, mécontent, Draco ne lui lance pas même un regard. Quand Colin quitte la pièce Vanessa nous rejoint enfin et se verse un café en le saluant à peine.

- Bon, je pense que Sharon vous a dit ce que le magazine souhaitait ? Tous les vêtements sont là, je vous laisse choisir. Vanessa pourra vous aider à les passer, dis-je en remarquant ses ongles rongés.

- Ok, souffle-t-il en attrapant un gobelet rempli de thé.

- Un sucre ?

- Non, ça va merci.

Il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose dans son jean élimé et son pull trop grand, de près sa peau est brouillée, j'aperçois une ombre de barbe. Mal parti. Vanessa consulte sa montre en soupirant, il garde les yeux baissés sur son gobelet, bordel je dois lui proposer quoi pour qu'il se détende ?

- Et comme musique, vous préférez quoi ? Coldplay, Radiohead, Lenny Kravitz, Lady Gaga, Adele? Dites-moi, j'ai tout sur mon PC.

- Placebo, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

Yes. Pourquoi pas ? Je lance « This picture », la musique emplit le studio, il me semble qu'il se détend un peu.

- Harry, je te rappelle que je dois… commence Vanessa.

- Ok. On va y aller. Prêt pour le maquillage ? Vous voulez quoi ? Bonne mine ou ambiance décadente, pour aller avec les fringues ? Il y en a qui sont croquignoles, vous verrez.

Son sourcil se lève, il se mordille la lèvre. Ne répond rien. Le son doit être en option, il n'est pas assez payé pour discuter avec moi. Ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis pas Annie Leibowitz. Pas encore. Bien. The show must go on, anyway.

- Bon, on va commencer par un truc pas trop appuyé, ok Vanessa ?

Il la suit jusqu'au coin maquillage, je monte le son. Un petit coup de Placebo ne nous fera pas de mal, puisqu'on n'a rien à se dire. Alors qu'elle dégage ses cheveux et met à jour un visage pâle et anguleux je me demande ce qu'il vient chercher là. Pourquoi il a accepté. Ou pourquoi son agent a accepté. Quoique. C'est clair que casser son image lui fera du bien, on dirait un premier communiant. J'ai connu des portes manteaux plus vivants mais on va dire que la soirée commence. Qu'il est timide.

Vanessa lui passe du démaquillant puis de la crème teintée, il ferme les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Comme absent. Extérieur à ce corps qu'on maquille. La passivité typique des mannequins en fin de course, qui n'ont plus rien à donner. Une poupée de chiffon qu'on maquille, un frisson me passe dans le dos.

Et si… ?

Je fais semblant de régler les lumières alors que tout est nickel déjà, il ne me manque plus que sa peau pour les derniers réglages. La teinte exacte de sa carnation. Colin rentre en claquant la porte avec des sandwichs sous le bras, tiens pour une fois qu'il a une initiative intéressante… Je commence à en émietter un du bout des doigts, le pinceau court sur la bouche de Draco pour la rendre plus gourmande, nos regards se croisent dans le miroir.

J'y lis une étincelle alors qu'elle applique du noir autour de ses yeux et du mascara, tiens on dirait qu'il s'anime sous les doigts experts de Vanessa. Ils discutent à mi-voix maintenant, échangeant des recettes de peeling bio. Un coup de blush, un rire de gorge, j'ai des craintes sur le côté naturel de la chose. Son sourire le rajeunit mais ce n'est pas ça que je cherche. Colin engloutit son sandwich derrière le paravent, je jette un œil aux vêtements accrochés au portant. Putain, c'est du XXS ou quoi ? J'avise un legging qui siérait à ma petite nièce, perplexe. Et ça c'est quoi ? De la quincaillerie ou des chaînes ?

J'augmente la température du radiateur, Draco se laisse poudrer sagement, Colin ne le quitte pas des yeux. Vanessa me fait signe de la tête, c'est l'heure où elle doit partir, ô misère il n'a pas encore choisi ses fringues. Je secoue la tête en grimaçant, je n'y connais rien moi, je ne suis que photographe.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, souffle Colin dans mon dos en se dirigeant vers Draco. Vanessa doit partir, je vous aide à choisir vos vêtements ?

L'autre le regarde comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, hésitant. Oh my. C'est pas gagné. Vanessa enfile sa veste et m'envoie un bisou du bout des lèvres, je les rejoins.

- On vous laisse regarder ? dis-je comme une mauvaise vendeuse.

Colin lui tend immédiatement le legging insensé et une espèce de parure en fer, imitation délirante des bijoux de la Castafiore, Draco recule d'un pas.

- On va peut-être commencer par plus soft, dis-je en lui souriant avec chaleur. Prenez ce qui vous plaît. Oh pourquoi pas cette chemise blanche, ce serait sympa, non ?

Il rafle la chemise et le legging avec une petite moue, Colin glousse alors que Draco disparait derrière le paravent. Je pose mon index sur ma tempe à l'intention de mon crétin d'assistant, il me fait un doigt d'honneur_. Oh, t'inquiète pas ma poule, tu perds rien pour attendre. _

Je me place derrière l'appareil et Colin allume les spots, nous attendons la star, cachée derrière son paravent. Les minutes passent, putain il fait quoi ? On se regarde, Colin mime une injection dans son bras, nouveau doigt d'honneur. De ma part cette fois. La pluie redouble, résonnant sur les tuiles en fer de l'atelier. Une légère angoisse me prend, je ne le sens pas ce shooting, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne va rien me donner, c'est bien parti pour. Boh, on sauvera les meubles. Ou les fringues.

Quand enfin il apparait un frisson nous prend, putain il a de la gueule quand même, il traverse la pièce comme un top, plaçant bien un pied devant l'autre, chaloupant un peu, toujours la même moue sur le visage, hyper maigre. Naomi Campbell is back. Il vient se placer pile au centre, un bras croisé devant lui, en position d'attente.

- On peut écouter autre chose ? dit-il sans me regarder.

- Bien sûr. Quoi ?

- Protège-moi.

- La version française ?

Il hoche la tête, je passe pour un con. OK. Premier round. Je fais un signe de menton à Colin, il va de mauvaise grâce changer la musique, sur le PC. Je me rapproche de Draco, son maquillage est lourd mais fait bien ressortir ses yeux bleus, je lui souris :

- On va commencer par quelques photos debout, ok ? T'as l'habitude, non ? dis-je étourdiment, comme s'il était mannequin.

Nouveau hochement de tête, toujours sans me regarder. J'espère qu'il va au moins fixer l'objectif, me dis-je en regagnant ma place, derrière mon appareil. Colin rectifie la lumière et fait les tests, il l'attrape par le bras pour le replacer, Draco obéit sans moufter. Bien.

Plan moyen, l'image dans ma focale me surprend. Sa peau prend bien la lumière, c'est assez étonnant. Le maquillage est parfait, pas naturel mais photogénique. Il bouge sans aucun naturel mais l'objectif capte bien ses mouvements, c'est un bon mannequin. Il fixe l'objectif par intermittence, toujours par en dessous, sur la défensive. Bon, on rectifiera ça plus tard.

Je vérifie les photos, pas mal pour un début. Superficiel mais pas mal. Colin semble fasciné, la bouche grande ouverte. Il gobe les mouches ou quoi ?

- Colin, si tu… ouvrais un peu la chemise ? dis-je d'un ton narquois. Passe-lui un peu de fond de teint aussi.

Colin s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, il entrouvre la chemise de l'acteur qui ne bouge pas et passe la houppette sur sa poitrine avec beaucoup de minutie, laissant échapper un bout de langue de son visage concentré. Je constate amusé qu'il est un peu musclé et ne ressemble pas à une crevette, bonne surprise. Le frôlement du pinceau a fait saillir ses tétons, j'indique d'un geste de tête à Colin de laisser la chemise bien ouverte, joli cliché. Belle peau, nacrée. Je me rapproche à mon tour de Draco pour lui faire baisser le menton, il se laisse faire docilement. Un parfum agréable me chatouille le nez, émanant de sa peau nue, je crois que je frémis fortuitement.

Je reprends ma place derrière mon engin, il fixe à présent l'objectif avec provocation, la température a monté d'un coup. Les flashs se succèdent avec les poses, je l'encourage de la voix :

- Oui, comme ça, Draco, c'est bien. La main sur la hanche, la tête un peu penchée. Bien, bien. Parfait. Prends une chaise maintenant. Vas-y, assieds-toi. Comme tu veux. A califourchon par exemple, dis-je en sentant des frissons remonter le long de ma colonne.

Du velours. On n'en est pas très loin, avec cette pose qui fait bien ressortir ses fesses. Colin passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, putain il pourrait se retenir, non ? Le léger cliquetis accompagne chaque posture, visiblement il sait jouer avec la lumière, trouvant naturellement celle qui va le mieux le mettre en valeur.

- Oui, c'est bien, Draco, très bien mais… j'aimerais qu'on aille un peu plus loin tous les deux, ok ? T'es d'accord ?

Une petite moue et une étincelle dans son œil, qui ne dit mot consent. J'ai à peine entendu sa voix mais pour des photos, c'est pas un handicap. Il hésite, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil. Oui, tu vas me donner ce que tu ne veux pas, de toi-même. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Je me rapproche de lui, il fait une chaleur étouffante.

- Comme les vêtements sont un peu kitsch, on pourrait faire une mise en scène un peu amusante. On pourrait te maquiller un peu trop, genre pute, tu vois, pour accentuer le côté transgressif ? T'en penses ?

Nouvelle moue.

- Et si on accentuait le maquillage en me dessinant des bleus et des coupures, genre victime ? Ça pourrait être transgressif aussi, non ? lâche-t-il négligemment.

Colin pousse un long sifflement, j'acquiesce. J'aurais jamais osé mais…

- Et puis je pourrais mettre un de ces… trucs, là, ajoute Draco en montrant la quincaillerie accrochée au portant.

- Oui, et on pourrait t'attacher les poignets avec, après… lance Colin en le prenant par le bras et en l'amenant vers la tablette de maquillage.

On change de registre là, je passe « Running up that hill », Draco sourit. En me grattant la tête pour changer de focale je réalise que j'ai soif, très soif même. J'attrape dans le frigo une bouteille de vodka et un citron vert, je nous prépare trois verres bien serrés, que je dépose sur la table de maquillage. Il faut éviter l'overflow et rectifier les spots mais Colin est très occupé à maquiller l'acteur qui se laisse faire, de marbre. Il soulève un sourcil et boit son verre cul sec, je suis sidéré. Il retire sa chemise devant nous sans sourciller, une odeur un peu musquée de parfum et de transpiration monte à mes narines, je ferme brièvement les yeux. J'attrape mon Nikon qui ne me quitte jamais et je commence à shooter la scène, Draco lève un sourcil surpris.

- Pour ma collection personnelle, dis-je sans préciser qu'il s'agit d'une anthologie de corps nus –mes ex-amants pour la plupart.

Colin ne me regarde plus et n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui se passe autour de lui, entièrement pris par le dessin de petites égratignures sur le visage fin, le cou et les épaules. L'immobilité totale de Draco le force à retenir son souffle, comme si le moindre geste de travers pouvait le faire fuir. Le pinceau passe sur les épaules rondes et les muscles, putain il est vraiment bien foutu, finalement. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, Draco rafle le verre de Colin et le siffle, une légère rougeur apparait sur ses joues.

- Attends, je vais te maquiller quand tu auras enfilé ce truc, dit Colin en lui tendant l'espère d'armure ajourée faite de morceaux de métal et de chaînes.

_"C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,__  
__Let me steal this moment from you now.__  
__C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,__  
__Let's exchange the experience, oh..."_

Draco disparait derrière le paravent, j'échange un regard tendu avec Colin, il se mordille la lèvre. OK. Pas de quartier. L'acteur est fiancé, non ? me dis-je au moment où il réapparait vêtu –ou dévêtu- de ses chaînes et ses colifichets, l'air provoquant. Oh my fucking…

Mon pantalon me serre franchement quand je le mets en place près de la chaise, crânement attifé. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de l'allure qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il incarne tous les fantasmes gays de Colin – ou les siens propres, qui sait ? Son œil lourdement fardé évoque une pute fatiguée, je voudrais voir sa pupille s'élargir, je le guide de la voix, il suit chacune de mes indications docilement et apparemment avec indifférence – si ses tétons et le renflement de son legging ne prouvaient pas le contraire. Les poses se succèdent, sa langue passe souvent sur ses lèvres, je le mitraille sans relâche, une main ici, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Le velours revient, il n'est pas loin, la tension est à son comble.

_Oui, donne-moi tout, Draco. Ton regard, donne-moi ton regard. Ta jeunesse et ta fraîcheur bafouée sous le fard. Tes désirs infernaux. Tout._

Je ne vérifie plus les prises, je ne veux pas qu'il se voie comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur. « Fais-moi confiance » dit mon regard accroché au sien, il obéit, confiant. Je sens qu'il me veut me plaire, qu'il prend ces poses pour moi, je ne me demande plus pourquoi il m'a choisi, moi. C'est quel genre de jolies photos que tu regardes le soir ? J'évite les poses trop ouvertement gays, elles ne passeraient pas pour « Vanity ».

« Without you I'm nothing » chantent les voix de Molko et Bowie, je me demande comment me débarrasser de Colin, en douceur.

Draco se tord la cheville et grimace, il tombe gracilement.

- Oh mince, ça ne va pas ? se précipite Colin, affolé.

- Non, j'ai mal, fait Draco en frottant sa cheville fluette. Je vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Vous n'avez pas d'aspirine ?

- Non. Merde, dis-je le cœur au maximum. Mon assistant va aller en chercher, on va faire une petite pause en attendant. Et tu prends du gel aussi, hein ?

- Du gel ? fait Colin méfiant.

- Ou du baume apaisant pour sa cheville. Allez, grouille…

- A cette heure-ci ? Mais tout est fermé… Oh shit, fait-il en se relevant de mauvaise grâce et en nous observant avec suspicion.

Mais Draco gémit toujours, le visage défiguré par la douleur et moi je lève des yeux parfaitement innocents vers mon amant. Colin grogne et sort, je pose ma main sur la jambe de Draco.

- Tu veux arrêter ? On fait une pause ?

- Non, souffle-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- Et si on continuait les photos par terre ? Comme ça tu n'aurais pas trop mal ?

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui me lisez, parfois depuis longtemps, merci à mes deux bêtas que j'adore, Nico (avec qui j'écris en ce moment « Un fils de passage » sous le pseudo pilgrim-nicolina sur Fictionpress, une histoire d'amours débutantes) et ma Katy. **

**Je vous signale que j'ai publié sur The bookedition « Blond comme un garçon », une pure fantaisie érotique. Faites-moi signe si vous souhaitez le recevoir dédicacé…**


	2. Without you I'm nothing

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 2**

**Without you I'm nothing**

**Retour au studio photo où Harry s'apprête à mitrailler Draco… Merci de votre accueil chaleureux !**

**Attention lemon ^^ Bonne lecture !**

_**« Witouht you I'm nothing » est une chanson de Placebo, je vous recommande d'en écouter la version avec Harry Bowie, hypnotique (à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger)**_

Il observe ma bouche quelques secondes de trop puis acquiesce, je file chercher mon Canon. Il est par terre, à mes pieds, je le mitraille sans relâche, passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour accentuer le côté wild, il se tourne vers mon objectif comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, une amarante. Ses pupilles s'élargissent à chaque flash, je dois me faire violence pour juste le replacer sans le toucher trop, j'ai tellement envie de lui que je pourrais crier. Mais avant je veux tout lui voler et tout imprimer sur ma pellicule, lui voler son âme et sa jeunesse, avant de me repaître de son corps. Parce que ça risque de finir comme ça, il le sait et je le sais. Et la tension sexuelle entre nous à son paroxysme fait partie du jeu, préliminaire un peu vicieux. Sauf s'il se défile au dernier moment. Je connais ce genre de jeu, le mec ou la fille qui te chauffe à blanc pour finalement te laisser seul dans ton froc –parce qu'il ou elle n'est amoureux que de lui-même. De son reflet dans tes yeux hallucinés.

_Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

Peu importe. Le shooting est royal, je prends un pied pas possible à le diriger, nous nous comprenons au détour d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un regard. Est-ce qu'il a déjà fait ça ou est-ce qu'il en a simplement rêvé ? Il sait être troublant sans être vulgaire, frôlant la limite avec l'agilité d'un funambule. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat à toute allure, l'instant est magique. Il m'offre sa beauté et son désir, je le dévore des yeux, son bas-ventre se soulève sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quand je le frôle.

- Imagine que tu es un prisonnier. Imagine qu'ils sont là pour toi, Draco. Ils te regardent. Oui, penche-toi un peu, donne-moi ton regard, vas-y couche-toi, mets ta jambe là, non pas celle-ci, cambre-toi. Encore. Yes. Regarde-moi. Baisse le menton, mouille tes lèvres. Ecarte les jambes, dis-je en le fixant sans pudeur.

Son legging ne cache plus rien de sa virilité, je soupire et je suis sur des charbons ardents mais je n'arrête pas de le shooter, le doigt orgasmique sur le déclencheur, comme si j'avais un deuxième cerveau, uniquement reptilien.

- Attends, je vais t'attacher les mains avec ces trucs-là, dis-je en attrapant ses chaînes et en les enrouant autour de ses poignets fins - trop fins. Plie les jambes et montre tes poing entravés, oh oui, c'est bien. T'es si… oh oui. T'es une bombe, Draco, une bombe. Donne-toi à moi. Donne-moi tout.

Il obéit, ses muscles bandés saillent sur son corps, il est si beau et fragile que ça me fait mal. Il fixe l'objectif le regard flou, oscillant entre invite perverse et victimisation. Des idées folles me passent par la tête, des mises en scène délirantes – lui nu entravé par ses chaînes dans des positions perverse, voire humiliantes. Non, pas pour « Vanity », me dis-je en tournant autour de lui, l'incitant de ma voix la plus rauque à s'abandonner, à tout me donner. Mais pour moi, oui. Mon album perso. _Tu y auras une place à part, tu seras ma plus belle prise, Draco._

J'enchaîne les photos, il ne se plaint pas alors que les cernes se creusent sous ses yeux, nous sommes dans notre trip comme deux junkies, plus rien n'existe autour de nous, ni Londres ni la pluie, rien. Je lis ses fantasmes au fond de ses pupilles dilatées sans savoir s'ils doivent rester chimères ou être assouvis. Est-ce un jeu, est-ce une invite ? Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est un jeune acteur bordel, je ne veux être poursuivi pour viol ou que sais-je, quand tout sera consommé, si on consomme. Les poses et les blessures sur sa peau ne sont que maquillage, tout cela est du cinéma et du bon, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut plus, beaucoup plus ? Il ne dit rien, il se laisse faire, prenant des postures de martyre et de souffrance de plus en plus excitantes, transgressives, s'il continue je vais passer à l'acte. Le désir est la torture la plus raffinée, la plus cruelle.

Les minutes passent, il commence à trembler doucement et transpirer, je sens que nous avons atteint la limite. Il ne me donnera pas plus. Pas comme ça. Je me penche vers lui, un genou à terre :

- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de tes chaînes ?

Il secoue la tête négativement d'un geste un peu enfantin, j'entrevois des abîmes de plaisir.

- Oh mais ça risque de…, dis-je mais son regard me fait taire.

Ok. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Le danger est là, derrière le velours, et c'est ce qu'il cherche. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il est habitué à ça ou s'il a peur, je vais jouer le jeu. Son jeu. Pris d'un vertige je pose mon instantané et je tends la main vers lui, il y niche sa tête avec reconnaissance, les mains toujours entravées.

_I'm unclean, a libertine_  
_And every time you vent your spleen,_  
_I seem to lose the power of speech,_  
_You're slipping slowly from my reach._  
_You grow me like an evergreen,_  
_You never see the lonely me at all_

Nous nous regardons quelques instants, au bord du précipice, du gouffre qu'il y a entre photographier et passer à l'acte, j'aimerais vérifier que c'est bien son choix mais je ne lis rien sur son visage, qu'une supplique. _Oui mon ange je vais t'envoyer en enfer, si c'est ce que tu veux…_

Je tends ma main vers son visage pour le caresser, il détourne la tête. Ok, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Sans ménagement j'attrape ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête en arrière, il pousse un cri ambigu, mélange de douleur et de surprise. _C'est ça que tu voulais non ? Ou sinon il faut le dire, vite…_

Ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne, dévorant le rouge à lèvres, sensation troublante. Il résiste un peu, se dégageant mollement, j'insiste. Enfin nos langues se frôlent et se mêlent, je perçois un gémissement, de plaisir j'espère. Il a toujours les mains entravées devant lui et les genoux repliés, je le fais tomber sur le côté, il grogne. Je l'enjambe d'un geste sans le quitter des yeux. Cette fois je suis au-dessus de lui, il est à ma merci, il prend une pose effrayée, ça m'excite. Je n'ai jamais forcé personne mais la victime est trop belle, il tremble doucement. Je pose mes mains sur lui, sur sa peau nue parsemée de fausses coupures, il se débat et agite la tête dans tous les sens, renforçant mon instinct de prédateur.

- Alors, on veut se défendre ? Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu sais…, dis-je à son oreille alors qu'il m'envoie un regard paniqué.

Presque malgré moi mes mains s'agrippent à ses muscles, l'odeur de sa peau échauffée par le maquillage et la transpiration me monte à la tête, je me penche sur lui d'un geste et le mordille dans le cou, il émet un cri bref. Ma bouche s'acharne sur sa chair fine, alternant coup de langues, suçons et mordillements, après tout ce ne sera qu'une cicatrice, parmi les autres. Les fausses. Je le tiens fermement par les poignets, ses poignets si fins entravés par les chaines de pacotille sans prêter attention aux meurtrissures qui apparaissent. Je ne réfléchis plus déjà, le parfum de sa peur a déchainé mon côté animal, je le couche par terre d'une prise pour agacer les tétons saillants, il gémit de plus en plus fort, tentant de me repousser de ses jambes. Ce qui me rend fou. _Non, ne me repousse pas, pas maintenant. C'est trop tard_.

D'un geste brutal j'écarte ses jambes qui me gênent, il rejette sa tête en arrière et se cogne au sol. Encore un petit cri. Je lève les yeux sur lui, j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait mal, à tout instant il peut dire stop, j'espère qu'il le sait. _J'espère qu'il le sait. _Mais je ne lis rien dans ses yeux, il se cambre, me mettant sous le nez son legging et la bosse infernale qui le déforme. Le vêtement impudique a commencé à glisser, je vois ses hanches maigres et ce pli délicat de l'aine, je crois que je rugis doucement. Les voix de Brian Molko et David Bowie nous grillent le cerveau, les derniers neurones qui nous restent.

_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._  
_I'll take it by your side._  
_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._  
_I'll take it by your side._

En maintenant ses jambes grandes ouvertes par mes coudes, à la limite de la douleur voire au-delà, je me penche vers le renflement pour le renifler, le frotter de mon nez sans pudeur et le mordiller, je ne contrôle plus rien. Étendu par terre, il a fermé les yeux, il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, les bras toujours entravés, je vais me repaître de son corps, tant pis pour les fringues. Je descends la fermeture éclair avec la bouche –reste de mauvais porno ?- sa verge jaillit sous mon nez, longue et blanche. La vision de son organe dépassant du legging est d'un érotisme violent, j'attrape mon Canon et je le mitraille sans relâche, son visage est celui d'un supplicié alors qu'il se laisse shooter passivement. Bordel ces photos sont de la dynamite, je sens un flux violent circuler en moi, un mouvement et je jouis. Tous mes fantasmes de photographes sont là, il ne simule pas ou alors si bien que je ne m'en rends pas compte, il implore doucement, le visage suppliant, je deviens fou. Fou. Je le veux, tout de suite.

Draco pousse un long feulement alors que je me débarrasse de l'appareil pour l'absorber d'un coup dans ma bouche, ignorant les préliminaires. J'ai trop mal, trop envie, je le suce avec violence, éraflant sa chair fine de mes ongles et mes dents, ses soupirs se changent en cris. Un instant je me dis qu'il a vraiment mal, que je devrais arrêter, mais je ne le fais pas. Un reste de pensée cohérente me rappelle que d'un geste il pourrait rompre ses chaines de pacotille, s'il ne bouge pas c'est qu'il aime ça. _Il aime ça._

- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, dis-je d'une voix effrayante, une voix de malade.

Un long feulement de protestation me répond alors qu'il jouit dans ma bouche, longuement. Sa tête s'arrête enfin de s'agiter, il ne bouge plus, immobile. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il est beau dans sa jouissance, les yeux mi-clos, joues rouges et bouche entrouverte, encore quelques clics et sa jouissance est à moi, pour toujours. Le mascara a coulé sur ses joues, cette fois il a vraiment l'air d'une victime, au-delà du maquillage. Je sais que c'est le moment de s'arrêter, je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec lui, je glisse instinctivement la main dans mon pantalon pour me soulager, en le regardant, comblé.

Alors que je gémis doucement il ouvre un œil et me fixe d'un air indéfinissable, qui me parle. Putain il n'a pas bougé, rien dit, mais j'ai compris. Je secoue la tête, non, pas ça, il gémit et bouge le bassin. _Non, pas ça, Draco_. Mais son regard équivoque et sa bouche humide me parlent bien plus que n'importe quels mots, je me redresse devant lui, il lève le menton par provocation. Ma main quitte ma verge gonflée pour abaisser le legging d'un coup sec, dévoilant ses fesses. Rondes et bien blanches, musclées_. Oh putain tu vas voir, ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas. Oh putain…_

Après quelques coups de langues et gestes hagards alors qu'il ne bouge pas d'un iota, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, l'air absent, je m'introduis en lui, le plus doucement possible. _Oh putain tu es tellement serré, ne me dis pas que… ne me dis pas. Non. Pas comme ça. _

Je cherche une réaction sur ses traits, un accord ou une révolte, il n'y a rien. Rien que cet air absent, comme lors du maquillage, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il n'était pas là, vraiment. Mais il y a cette fournaise dans laquelle je suis coincé, cet enfer de velours qui m'enserre et je bouge doucement. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais j'en crève, Draco. Tu es trop bon, trop chaud, trop_…

Peu à peu il se cambre, refrénant des cris, des petits cris qui m'enflamment aussi sûrement que sa chair infernale et je tangue en lui, une souffrance extrême ou une jouissance peut-être s'imprime sur son visage. _Oui viens, attends, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux._

Ma main éperdue cherche sa chair tendue, je le caresse brutalement, au rythme de nos hanches. Nos reins se révoltent alors que nous poussons des ahanements erratiques, je sens mes membres trembler autant que les siens, c'est une transe incroyable, un plaisir brutal, presque douloureux. Je voudrais filmer sa jouissance, cet air extatique sur son visage, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau. Rien. Je me déverse en lui, il me fixe, éperdu, oui mon amour donne-moi tout, donne-moi tout.

Je retombe sur lui, ses yeux sont clos désormais, il reste immobile sous moi, une petite grimace sur le visage. Je n'existe déjà plus, même dans ses fantasmes, je ne suis plus qu'un poids lourd sur son corps frêle, le mascara a coulé en longues traces noires sur ses joues, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Fin de la séance.

Inutile de chercher le moindre contact ou échange, je me relève et me rajuste maladroitement, il demeure immobile par terre, les mains toujours entravées et le legging descendu. Ça aussi ça ferait une belle photo mais elle serait cruelle. L'après viol.

_Draco, relève-toi, s'il te plait. _Il ne bouge toujours pas, je l'observe avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas, pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ? Une peur sourde m'envahit, merde c'est pas possible c'est pas vrai. En un flash je m'imagine devant les policiers et le tribunal « Mais il était consentant, je vous jure qu'il l'était ». « Alors qu'il était ligoté par terre ? ». « Ligoté ? Mais c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, je vous jure… »

- Draco, ça va ? dis-je à voix basse en me penchant sur lui.

Pas de réponse, à peine un soupir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? j'ajoute en lui tendant la main.

Nouveau gémissement, je m'aperçois que ses mains liées l'empêchent de se mettre debout, je m'empresse d'essayer de dénouer les longs colliers de pacotille, tout est inextricablement emmêlé, je tire sur un côté puis un autre, il pousse des petits cris de douleurs.

- Ça te fait mal, hein ? Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à dénouer tout ce foutu bordel. Merde, mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?

Je m'aperçois avec horreur que les chaines de pacotille l'entravent méchamment, lui cisaillant la peau et coupant la circulation, ses mains sont glacées. Oh merde. Mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Attends, je vais t'en débarrasser, bouge pas, dis-je en tirant de toutes mes forces sur les bracelets et colliers qui résistent.

- Non ! C'est des Chanel, ça vaut une fortune, on ne peut pas les casser, murmure-t-il enfin.

- Mais on s'en fout, non ? L'essentiel c'est toi, c'est que tu ailles bien…

- Non…

J'entends un bruit dans mon dos, merde c'est Colin qui rentre, d'un geste je remonte le legging sur les fesses dénudées, nos regards affolés se croisent. Il se mord la lèvre, je tends la main vers mon appareil, échoué un peu plus loin. Colin. Je l'avais oublié.

- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fait Colin en sourcillant.

- J'essaie d'enlever ces fichus bidules mais tout est emmêlé… dis-je d'une voix éraillée en priant pour que ça ne sente pas le sperme.

- Dites donc vous vous êtes amusés sans moi, on dirait… commence Colin.

- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait, gémit Draco en lui jetant un regard désespéré et en tendant ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Pourquoi c'est emmêlé comme ça ? T'es pas taré d'avoir serré aussi fort, Harry ? fait Colin en me jetant un regard irrité. Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Ça va aller Draco, je vais vous délivrer… C'est toujours moi qui démêlais les pelotes de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petit.

En un tournemain il dénoue l'enchevêtrement de colliers, Draco se rassoit et grimace de douleur, je me sens mal.

- Vous avez toujours mal à la cheville ? Tenez, prenez ça, fait Colin ne sortant d'un petit sac en papier une boîte de médicaments. Vous voulez que je vous masse et que je vous bande la cheville ?

- Non, non, ça ira… Vous auriez un verre d'eau ? murmure Draco toujours sans me regarder.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise que c'est moi qui lui ai fait mal, que je suis devenu fou, qu'il va porter plainte. Avec un éclair de cynisme je me dis que ça va peut-être m'apporter la gloire, la une des journaux. Mais pas la une de ceux que j'espérais. Pourtant il se tait, visiblement secoué. Colin revient avec un verre transparent agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron vert, à tous les coups c'est de la vodka, ça n'a plus d'importance. Draco boit tout d'un coup en faisant claquer sa langue, je décide de mettre mon appareil à l'abri. Au pire je détruirai les photos, ces merveilles.

Enfin il est debout, Colin lui tourne autour en bavardant, il n'écoute rien. Il ne nous regarde pas et se dirige vers la cabine pour se rhabiller. Mon estomac fait des nœuds, je voudrais m'excuser, lui dire que je regrette mais Colin est là, à l'affût, nous observant mine de rien. _Non il ne s'est rien passé_ me dis-je en commençant à ranger mon matériel sous l'œil suspicieux de mon assistant.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? lance Colin derrière le paravent, un grognement négatif lui répond.

_Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics, pourvu qu'il n'aille pas voir les flics_, me dis-je en imaginant sa peau meurtrie – la meilleure preuve de mes sévices. Sans parler des photos. Il sort de la cabine et son reste de maquillage paraît grotesque, on dirait un clown triste. Sans un mot il s'assoit devant le miroir et passe une crème visqueuse puis un coton sur ses joues, ses yeux, sa bouche, je retiens mon souffle. Peu à peu son visage reprend ses couleurs initiales, le fard et les fausses blessures s'estompent. Presque toutes. Il passe ensuite le coton sur ses épaules et son torse, ne subsistent à la fin que des marques sur ses poignets, bien réelles. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau brièvement dans le miroir, il détourne les yeux. Lorsqu'il se relève tout a pratiquement disparu, à part ce gonflement de ses lèvres, maltraitées par les miennes.

Un coup de sonnette bref, Colin et moi échangeons un coup d'œil surpris, Colin va à la porte de mauvaise grâce et l'ouvre. Un homme attend à l'entrée, souriant :

- Draco est prêt ? Je dois le déposer à une soirée…

Draco se lève alors et passe devant nous: « C'est pour moi ». Je fixe le bel homme châtain sur le pas de la porte, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Un acteur, je crois, Peter quelque chose. Il sourit en voyant Draco, ce dernier le rejoint et ils se dirigent vers la porte sans rien dire. Et c'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pas même un au revoir ?

Au moment où il passe le seuil Draco se retourne vers moi et me regarde enfin :

- Vous me les enverrez bien sûr ?

- Quoi ?

- Les clichés.

- Ah ? Euh oui… bien sûr.

- J'ai un droit de regard dans mon contrat, souffle-t-il en fixant mes lèvres.

- Pas de souci… Je vous consulterai pour le choix final, dis-je alors que son ami klaxonne dans la voiture à l'extérieur.

- Merci, murmure-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux. Pour tout.

Mon cœur se serre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà sorti, Colin me rejoint sur le seuil :

- Eh bien il est parti drôlement vite, il a pas appris à dire au revoir ?

Je hausse les épaules, la voiture disparaît au coin de la rue. Velours. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit alors qu'il disparaît dans la belle voiture allemande, au souvenir de sa chair. Velours. Je frissonne, il est loin déjà, j'ai toutes les photos.

- Drôle de type, reprend Colin. Insupportable. Et la séance, ça s'est passé comment, en mon absence ?

- Comme sur du velours, dis-je en retenant un sourire.

**A suivre… Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, merci à Nico et Katy, mes bêtas courageuses ^^ Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite. **

_**Je réponds ici aux « guests » :**_

_**- Clemence FB : merci d'avoir adoré ce début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **_

_**- Ellana : merci pour ta review ! Tu te demandes ce qui peut se passer après la séance photo ? C'est vrai que là je commence un peu par la fin (le lemon) mais j'ai encore plein d'idées, rassure-toi !**_

_**- Dark Mouton : Comment va mon mouton noir ? Merci de faire remarquer que j'écris toujours la même histoire, c'est très délicat ^^ En même temps, pour les HPDM on est un peu contraints par les persos de JKR, quelque part (même si je m'en éloigne beaucoup, volontairement). Rassure-toi, je vais essayer de me renouveler (si si), les rôles ne seront peut-être pas aussi évidents que ça ^^ Merci de ta confiance en tout cas ! Je vais essayer de te vider la tête )**_

_**- Miruru : merci de ton enthousiasme dès le début, c'est vrai qu'avec la photo initiale on hésite moins ^^ **_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui seraient intéressés, la photo qui m'a inspirée figure sur mon groupe FB « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » où nous partageons pas mal **__**de délires, n'hésitez pas à demander d'en faire partie (via ma page FB Nathalie Bleger) ! **_


	3. Glory box

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 3**

**Glory box**

**Bienvenue dans ma fic, merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture…**

_**« Glory box » est une chanson de Portishead. **_

Je suis dans mon studio, Suzanne se rhabille après le long shooting, des habits traînent sur les pendants en fer et par terre. Je n'aime pas les photos de mode mais j'ai pas le choix, si je veux bouffer. Et nourrir mon assistant, Colin. Il n'est pas trop exigeant parce qu'on couche ensemble, il sait que je ne peux pas lui faire un contrat de travail. Je sais qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'il côtoie parfois des créateurs et des mannequins –pas les meilleurs. Peut-être qu'il me fait confiance, qu'il croit qu'un jour je serai célèbre. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas mieux sous la main, pour l'instant.

« Ne parlons pas d'amour, c'est vulgaire » est notre blague préférée.

Vanessa démaquille le mannequin qui ne quitte pas sa tablette des yeux, il fait presque nuit déjà. Et il pleut. Foutu hiver londonien. Colin commence à ranger les fringues avec la rédactrice de mode, j'ai mal à la tête. Je me fais chauffer un sachet de thé, Colin a fini tous les petits gâteaux écossais. Shit. Heureusement demain c'est le week-end, pas d'autre projet que glander –et boire. Il y a ce nouveau petit bar, près de Carnaby street. Bien fréquenté paraît-il. Je jette un coup d'œil à Colin qui essaie d'épater la rédactrice, j'aimerais autant qu'il ne m'accompagne pas. Pour une fois. Je l'aime bien mais…

Le téléphone sonne, me faisant sursauter. Je baisse le son de l'ordi qui crache de la house, pas étonnant que j'aie mal à la tête.

- Harry P ? demande la voix féminine un peu perchée.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent de Draco M. Il s'étonne de ne pas avoir été consulté pour la parution des photos de « Vanity ». C'était prévu dans son contrat et…

- La rédactrice de « Vanity » a insisté pour prendre contact directement avec lui afin de les choisir, dis-je en lui coupant la parole. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait.

- Elle l'a fait, mais Draco souhaite voir les autres.

- Les autres quoi ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les autres photos.

Soudain tout me revient, la séance qui a dégénéré, les clichés hots. Ses yeux révulsés, les poignets abîmés. Et encore, hot c'est un euphémisme. Ils m'ont accompagné deux mois, jusqu'à ce que je décide de les oublier. Presque. Des clichés bien cachés au fond de mon ordi, de ma mémoire. S'ils n'étaient pas là je me dirais que tout ça n'a pas existé, jamais. D'ailleurs quand je les regarde, du fond de ma déprime certains soirs je me dis que ça n'a jamais existé. Que ce n'est que du spectacle –et du bon. Qu'il fait semblant. Qu'il a simulé tout au long, comme dans toutes les séances. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un shooting, pas vrai ? Comment voir la différence, sur les photos ? Moi je sais que j'ai senti sa sève dans ma bouche, mais c'était peut-être du cinéma, comme dans les pornos. De la poudre aux yeux, celle de ses fards trop lourds.

- Allo ? Vous êtes toujours là ? demande la voix revêche.

- Oui, oui. Je… me demandais à quoi vous faisiez allusion, dis-je alors que Colin m'observe en cillant. Je ne vois pas.

_Merde._

- Attendez que je comprenne bien. Vous niez avoir pris d'autres clichés ?

- J'ai tout envoyé à la rédactrice de Vanity, dis-je avec aplomb. Contactez-la.

- Bien. Bonne soirée, crache-t-elle alors que je raccroche, le cœur battant.

Je rejoins Colin qui a fini de ramasser les fringues et se vautre sur le vieux canapé défoncé, la rédactrice sort bras dessus dessous avec le mannequin. La pluie a cessé, dirait-on. Je glisse un CD de Portishead, Colin lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'était qui ? demande-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Oh, rien. Une erreur.

- T'as parlé de Vanity, c'était pas une erreur… insiste-t-il.

_Merde et re-merde. Pourquoi je couche avec ce con ?_

- Elle croyait qu'il y avait d'autres photos de la séance avec l'autre acteur, là… mais elle se trompait, dis-je avec fermeté en sirotant mon thé tiède.

Il me lance un regard sceptique, je soupire :

- Quand est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra changer de canapé ?

- Quand tu seras célèbre, lâche-t-il avec mépris.

- Je fais ce que je peux…

- Hé bien c'est pas assez.

- Hé bien moi au moins je rapporte de l'argent…

- T'es qu'une pute. Quand je pense que je travaille gratuitement pour toi, fait-il en se levant d'un bond. Bon moi j'y vais. Ciao.

Je cache ma joie par pure lâcheté, me retenant de dire que ce serait bien qu'il ne rentre pas du week-end. Depuis quand il m'agace à ce point-là ?

Le studio est désert, ça me fait du bien. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû travailler seul, dans un domaine où il n'y a pas tout ce cirque autour. Les rédactrices m'agacent, les mannequins sont cons et les acteurs… ah, les acteurs…

Je me relève avec un soupir, allez zou, il est temps de rentrer, une éclaircie entre deux averses, faut en profiter. Je transfère la ligne sur mon portable et j'enfile mon blouson, le studio n'est pas nickel mais c'est pas mon job, merde. J'peux pas être créatif et assurer l'intendance, impossible.

Je frissonne en rentrant chez moi – chez nous. Un petit appartement dans Notting Hill, minuscule. Colin a coutume de dire que si on ouvre la fenêtre il faut fermer la porte, c'est pas faux. Il a tout aménagé comme dans une revue –sa part de féminité - j'ai parfois l'impression d'habiter dans un comics, tellement il y a de couleurs. Moi j'aurais préféré un lieu zen et désert, comme ces hôtels japonais, Colin prétend qu'on a besoin de couleurs quand on vit à Londres. J'ai des couleurs sous les yeux toutes la journée, des rouges, des bleus, des jaunes, des flashs. J'ai besoin de blancheur, de me reposer les yeux. De silence, aussi.

Je me vautre dans le vieux fauteuil crapaud et je ferme les yeux, acceptant tout ce qui passe, les images et les pensées, jusqu'à ce que ça s'apaise. Le mal de tête. Silence. Noir.

Mais peu à peu le silence se remplit de bruits distants, un chien qui aboie, un klaxon, un avion. La ville. Des odeurs aussi. Une banane qui pourrit sur l'évier, la poussière qui s'accumule sous les meubles –merde c'était mon tour, non ?- le cuir du fauteuil, des relents de fumée. Putain, il avait juré qu'il avait arrêté de fumer…

Le téléphone sonne, je sursaute. Pendant quelques secondes je ne sais plus où je suis, je dormais. Il fait nuit, je reconnais mon appart plongé dans le noir au contour de la télé. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche sur mon portable, j'hésite. Qui appelle à cette heure-ci ? Je décide que je ne suis pas ma mère pour poser des questions aussi débiles et je décroche.

- Allo ? je croasse difficilement.

- Harry ? fait une voix douce.

- Oui, dis-je sèchement –genre « faut pas déconner et appeler les gens au milieu de la nuit».

- C'est Draco.

- ?

- Draco, l'acteur de « Sweet family ».

- Oh…, fais-je comme un con en me redressant.

Encore plus con, j'allume la lumière. Tout juste si je ne me recoiffe pas, comme ma mère quand ça sonne, ah, ah.

- Je… hum… mon agent m'a dit que… au sujet des photos…

- Ah oui ! dis-je, complètement réveillé. Les photos.

- Je… Vous n'avez pas tout envoyé à Vanity n'est-ce pas ? interroge-t-il, anxieux.

- Oh non, non. Bien sûr que non ! fais-je d'un ton rassurant.

Il me semble sentir son soulagement au bout du fil, mais c'est peut-être juste un bruit extérieur.

- Mais elles sont où, alors ?

- Eh bien, comme tu m'avais dit, enfin vous m'aviez dit que vous m'appelleriez j'ai préféré ne rien dire à votre agent. Vu la nature des photos… j'ajoute comme un crétin.

- Non, j'ai jamais dit ça. Vous deviez me les envoyer, fait la voix plus agressive.

- Ah bon ? Me rappelle pas, je rétorque énervé –il me prend pour son larbin ou quoi ? D'ailleurs je ne sais même plus où je les ai mises…

- C'est une blague ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne les avez pas perdues au moins ?

Il me semble voir son visage déjà pâle blêmir encore, je me retiens de sourire. _Oh non je les ai pas perdues mon vieux… elles sont bien soigneusement cachées, comme tous mes autres trésors. _

- Perdues, je ne pense pas. Faut juste que je me lance dans des fouilles pour les retrouver, dis-je d'un ton léger. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles circulent. Je veux les récupérer.

- Mais elles ne circulent pas, rassurez-vous. Elles sont bien gardées chez moi, je ne les diffuserai pas. Je suis un pro…

- Je veux les récupérer, répète-t-il. A tout prix.

- Combien ? je souffle malgré moi, le cœur battant.

Un flux d'excitation circule en moi à l'idée que je détiens un truc qu'il veut absolument, qui a un prix. Même si je ne suis pas comme ça. Quoique… Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Pas moi. Je rigole, c'est tout.

- Je m'en doutais, fait-il avec amertume. Combien vous voulez ?

Là, c'est moi qui me prends une claque.

- Comment ça vous vous en doutiez ?

- Quand mon agent m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres photos, j'ai tout de suite compris. Tu m'as bien baisé, hein ?

_Oh oui… si tu savais, Draco… _L'excitation augmente, j'ai tous les clichés devant les yeux. Je me cambre légèrement à ce souvenir, peut-être le plus fort de ma carrière. Son cul de rêve et son air indifférent, les liens et les bleus, et ce gémissement…

- Pas du tout, je rétorque blasé. J'avais juste oublié ces photos. J'en fais tous les jours, tu sais…

Il sait que je sais qu'il est censé être une star, il vient de dégringoler de son piédestal, pas de chance. Je le tiens au bout du fil comme au bout d'une corde, il s'y est entortillé lui-même, pieds et poings. Pure jouissance.

- On pourrait se revoir, pour faire le point… je souffle.

- Le point sur quoi ? Tu veux combien ?

- Le point sur notre petite affaire. Le temps que je les retrouve, dis-je avec détachement. La semaine prochaine ?

- Non, il me les faut tout de suite.

Inutile qu'il ajoute « J'ai peur », ça se sent. J'ai envie de lui dire « T'as rien à craindre avec moi darling mais je me retiens. C'est excitant de sentir le pouvoir que j'aie sur lui, moi qui ne suis rien.

- Tout de suite ? je fais avec réticence. Mais je ne suis pas dispo, moi. _J'ai une vie, moi_. C'est si pressé ?

- Oui. T'habites où ?

- A Notting Hill mais…

- File-moi ton adresse, faut qu'on discute.

J'hésite, et si Colin rentrait ? Je me rappelle qu'il m'a traité de pute, une sourde colère monte.

- OK, mais je te garantis pas que je te les donnerai tout de suite…

- Ton adresse ?

Je la lui file le cœur battant, il raccroche. Merde, Draco va venir ici, dans ma piaule. Une star. Trop fort. Les clichés défilent devant mes yeux, est-ce qu'il en voudrait encore un petit coup ? Non. Vu le son de sa voix, il a peur, c'est tout. Je laisse un message vengeur à Colin pour être sûr qu'il ne rapplique pas –il est hyper susceptible - puis je file à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, il arrive.

Il est sur le palier, je fronce les sourcils. Merde, il est tellement banal comme ça que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Marrant comme le maquillage vous change un homme. Il relève le menton, un éclair sombre luit dans son œil, c'est déjà plus le même homme.

- Entre, dis-je du ton le plus blasé possible.

Je me retiens d'ajouter « Ne fais pas attention au désordre », il n'est pas là pour visiter l'appartement. Il entre et jette un coup d'œil, fait une petite moue et s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. C'est trop sale pour lui ou quoi ?

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? je demande civilement. _Je sais vivre, moi…_

Il hésite et hausse les épaules, immobile. Il se tient un peu penché, gauche, je reconnais cette attitude. Je décide qu'un verre ne lui fera pas de mal –et c'est pas tous les jours que j'ai un people chez moi. Je nous verse deux verres de vodka avec un glaçon, il ne bouge toujours pas. Tout du mannequin. Il reste là où on le pose, un vrai pot de fleurs.

- Assieds-toi, tu paieras pas plus cher, dis-je en m'installant dans mon fauteuil.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour boire, _« surtout ici » _disent ses yeux.

- Ok, tu veux quoi alors ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Mes photos.

Je le regarde en me mordillant la lèvre, bizarrement il ne me fait pas peur et j'ai même du mal à le prendre au sérieux.

- J'ai bien compris mais elles ne sont pas ici, tu t'en doutes. Et le studio est fermé à cette heure-ci.

Il sursaute et recule d'un pas, sourcils froncés :

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici alors ?

- Mais c'est toi qui as voulu venir, Draco. Pour discuter, si je me souviens bien. Alors discutons…

Un bruit de klaxon dans la rue le fait à nouveau sursauter, il est bien sensible, le mignon. J'ai exprès maintenu la pièce dans la semi obscurité, créant des ombres sur tous les murs. J'aimerais saisir cette expression sur son visage trop lisse, cette légère panique -un lapin pris dans les phares. Avec quelle focale, quel angle ?

Finalement il secoue la tête et s'assoit sur le canapé, l'air las. Je lui tends un verre qu'il prend avec une petite grimace, je me demande à quoi on joue. Mais on joue, c'est l'essentiel. Il boit une gorgée, j'en profite pour détailler ses vêtements. Un jean bien coupé, une chemise à fines rayures bleues, des chaussures pointues. Des fringues de marque. C'est quel rôle ? Le bobo stressé, le people épuisé ? Il boit à petites gorgées mais il est tendu, un peu ramassé sur lui-même. On dirait qu'il s'absorbe dans la vue de la petite composition florale dans le coin de la pièce, je me demande combien de temps on peut rester muets, comme ça.

- T'as choisi les photos pour Vanity ? je souffle enfin, faisant tinter mon glaçon.

- Hum ? Oui. Enfin c'est surtout eux qui ont choisi, ils avaient une idée très précise de ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Ça te convenait pas ?

- C'est pas forcément les clichés que j'aurais choisi moi mais bon… il faut s'habituer à ne pas contrôler son image, je suppose.

- Ben, tu pouvais t'y opposer, non ? D'après ton contrat.

- En théorie, oui. Mais du coup l'article aurait été réduit, voire supprimé. Alors…

- Mais c'est du chantage ! je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

Son petit sourire amer signifie « _comme toi_ » mais il n'a pas besoin de le dire, je baisse les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Je l'espérais un peu plus pugnace, qu'on s'amuse. Mais là il est juste vanné, blasé.

Le chat vient s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, il sourit et le caresse.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Aristide.

- Quoi ?

- Une idée de Colin, qui adore Aristide Bruant, un chanteur français je crois, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il acquiesce, perplexe. Colin et ses idées à la con. Son portable se met à sonner, un vieux tube des Beatles, il grogne et l'éteint d'un geste.

- Colin c'est ton assistant ?

- Oui. Entre autres, je soupire en finissant mon verre alors que le chat commence à faire ses griffes sur le canapé. Chasse-le.

- Quoi ?

- Le chat. Il va finir par faire un trou dans ce vieux canapé… Allez ouste, Ari.

Le chat part de sa démarche chaloupée, méprisant, Draco s'adosse enfin au canapé. Je me lève pour remplir nos verres et allumer deux petites bougies, cette fois son visage est éclairé un peu différemment, mystérieux. Il me fixe, il me semble qu'une lueur s'allume dans son regard sombre.

- Bon, tu veux combien ? dit-il enfin.

- Pardon ?

- Arrête de jouer au con avec moi. On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu fais ça, ajoute-t-il en jetant un regard éloquent autour de lui. Combien ?

J'avale ma salive, vexé. Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là. Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil, prenant un air outré.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Je crois ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone, tout à l'heure… C'est bien toi qui as dit « combien », non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors il vaut combien, mon cul ? reprend-il avec lassitude.

- Je… je plaisantais, dis-je enfin en rougissant –la honte, ou l'alcool.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ecoute, finissons-en, je suis fatigué. Combien ? répète-t-il en me fixant attentivement, avec fièvre presque.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait des propositions malhonnêtes ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une pute ? « Combien ? » tourne dans ma tête jusqu'à la nausée, pourquoi le plancher tangue ?

Ma main se crispe sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil alors qu'il sort une liasse de billets de sa poche –comme dans les films. On joue à quoi, là ? J'ai chaud d'un coup, je ne trouve plus mes mots. Il doit y avoir une bonne réplique pour cette scène-là mais je ne suis pas scénariste, juste photographe. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un salaud. Le regard se prolonge entre nous, je me demande si…

- Non, je ne veux pas d'argent, dis-je à mi-voix sans lâcher sa bouche des yeux.

- Tu veux quoi alors ? interroge–t-il avec lassitude, certain de ma réponse.

Décidément je ne suis qu'un salaud mais je ne veux que ça, encore. Son cul. Et il le sait même s'il espère encore. Faut pas être aussi beau et attirant, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Oui, il sait à quoi on joue et il aime ça, forcément. Sans trop savoir comment je me retrouve sur l'accoudoir du canapé, de près ses yeux sont anthracite et sa bouche s'entrouvre, je me penche vers lui pour l'attraper, cette bouche menteuse. Ma main se pose sur son jean, l'excitation monte, je vais mourir si je ne frôle pas sa peau. Il se laisse faire un peu mollement, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas dans le même trip, là. Je rouvre un œil, il me dévisage avec sérieux, blasé.

- Tu me rendras les photos, après ?

- Après quoi ?

- Quand tu auras eu ce que tu veux, soupire-t-il avec résignation.

- Mais je… je ne veux pas te forcer, Draco. Bien sûr que je vais te rendre les photos, je peux même te les rendre tout de suite si tu veux, j'ajoute comme un crétin.

Son sourcil se soulève, je me remets debout.

- Alors tu les as là, hein ? fait-il avec espoir.

Putain je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Pour le chantage je repasserai. Je suis pathétique.

- Oui, enfin non. Peut-être. Je crois que je les ai là, quelque part, j'improvise en me mordant la lèvre.

- Je peux les voir ?

- Tout de suite ?

Il acquiesce comme un enfant, je soupire. Je ne comprends rien à ce mec mais il est fort. Plus fort que moi. Et dire que je me croyais malin. Je fais mine de chercher dans les tiroirs de la vieille commode tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. De toute façon j'ai les copies dans mon ordi, il n'en saura rien. Pas question que je me démunisse de ça, jamais. Je tends enfin une pellicule triomphalement, il sourit pour la première fois en tendant la main. J'y dépose mon trésor avec un pincement au cœur, je déteste donner mes originaux.

- Et les autres ? dit-il en la glissant dans sa poche.

- Les autres quoi ?

- Les autres photos.

Tiens la vie bégaie ou quoi ? Mais c'est pas avec lui que j'ai échangé ces paroles, c'était avec son agent. Je me gratte la tête, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Y avait pas d'autres photos…

- Si, t'avais utilisé deux appareils, je m'en souviens très bien. Un Nikon et un Canon. Pas des numériques.

- Mais je… t'es sûr ?

- Oh oui, répond-il avec un ton « _on ne me la fait pas, à moi_ ». Je veux les pellicules.

Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe. Enfin, en apparence. J'espère que je suis bon dans ce rôle-là mais je doute, vu sa tête. Je me relève, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu m'étonnes car je n'utilise pratiquement plus que du numérique, pour mon boulot. C'est plus pratique…

- C'était pour ta « collection privée » je crois, répond-il avec un petit sourire.

Putain il a oublié d'être con, celui-là.

- L'autre pellicule est au studio, dis-je sans mentir.

- Il est à toi le studio, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors on peut aller la récupérer, dit-il en se levant.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Il n'est pas tard, fait-il en haussant les épaules. A peine 11 heures.

Tiens, je croyais qu'il était fatigué. Je le regarde se diriger vers la porte avec agacement, comme le chat voit s'enfuir la souris qu'il a failli attraper. Merde.

- Y a plus beaucoup de métros à cette heure-ci…

- J'ai ma voiture, lâche-t-il négligemment en me montrant son porte-clés.

Une Jaguar, évidemment. Sale gosse gâté. Je découvre qu'elle est grise en montant dedans.

- C'est pour aller avec tes yeux ? je lance amèrement. T'as eu du pot de ne pas avoir d'amende, c'est interdit partout ici.

Il hausse les épaules et démarre en trombe, je m'accroche à la portière. On est ridiculement bas là-dedans mais je sens les vibrations et les accélérations dans mon ventre, et c'est agréable. Trop. Ca y est je bande encore, surtout quand je vois qui est au volant. Je suis dans une Jaguar avec Draco M. Le pied, trop la frime. Je décide de m'amuser, après tout on ne vit pas ce genre d'aventure tous les jours. Moi, en tout cas.

- Elle est à toi ?

- Ouais, j'aime bien les bagnoles. Les rapides, fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je trouve notre conversation con mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça s'arrête. Allez savoir. Il s'arrête pile devant mon studio –un coup de pot, encore.

J'ai la main qui tremble un peu pour ouvrir la porte, j'allume la lumière et le bordel me saute aux yeux. Merde. J'aurais quand même dû ranger avant de partir.

- C'est un peu le bazar, dis-je avec une grimace. Colin a pas fait son boulot.

- Colin, c'est ton copain ? demande-t-il en soulevant un vêtement qui traîne encore par terre –un blazer.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, je réponds un peu lâchement et il me lance un regard amusé.

Il marche avec assurance sur le plateau, ce n'est plus le même homme. Des relents de transpiration et de poudre traînent çà et là, qui n'ont pas l'air de le gêner. Les plateaux photos, il connait. Je me dis que j'aimerais le shooter, j'ai l'appareil qui me démange. Oui, il serait bien avec ce blazer –et rien en dessous. L'image obscène qui me vient me donne chaud, c'est un démon cet homme-là. Je le revois sous moi, sa chair émergeant du legging et ce regard perdu… et la chaleur de son intimité moite et…

- Alors, c'est où ? fait-il avec une petite moue.

- C'est où quoi ? je demande, égrillard. _C'est où tu veux mon pote, et de préférence partout…_

- La pellicule, répond-il agacé.

Je débande d'un coup, c'est un démon cet homme-là. En deux pas je vais à mon bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs l'un après l'autre. Si je lui donne tout je ne le reverrai jamais alors…

- Le problème c'est que j'en ai des dizaines, dis-je d'un ton accablé en montrant un enchevêtrement de bandes. Va retrouver la bonne…

- Tu te fous de moi ? Joue pas à ça avec moi ou…

- Ou quoi ?

Un pli amer apparaît sur son visage, il ne répond pas. Il continue à faire le tour du studio et soulève divers objets, énervé. Je fais semblant de chercher, étirant les pellicules devant moi pour retrouver la sienne.

- Tiens, viens voir par toi-même, dis-je pour prouver ma bonne foi.

Il me rejoint l'air sombre et commence à dévider les pellicules des shootings mode, l'une après l'autre. Une fine sueur apparaît sur son front, il tire un peu la langue, concentré, sa main tremble. _Cherche darling, t'es pas prêt de la trouver, ta pellicule… _

- Tu ranges pas mieux que ça ?

- Si, en général si mais… là j'ai pas eu le temps, je bosse beaucoup en ce moment. En plus comme c'est des clichés que je ne voulais pas exploiter je ne les ai pas sauvegardés, fais-je avec un air désolé.

Peu à peu le découragement se lit sur son visage, son bras tremble de plus en plus fort, il fronce les sourcils, je ne suis pas fier de moi. Dehors une sirène hurle, il sursaute.

- Mais tu les as développées, non ?

- Pff, je sais plus, moi. Des photos j'en fais tellement ! C'est mon job alors…

A sa moue je vois qu'il ne me croit pas, il regarde sa montre, irrité. Merde, il va partir.

- Attends, je crois bien que oui… Elles doivent être là, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'armoire au fond du studio.

Dans les dossiers suspendus et les centaines d'enveloppes bulle je tends la main au hasard, en ouvrant certaines. En vain. Quand je le sens se rapprocher je tends la main au bon endroit –je sais parfaitement où elles sont, pour les avoir trop regardées.

- On a de la chance, fais-je soulagé en lui tendant le paquet.

Elles sont en grand format, révélant chaque détail avec impudeur. Il les passe en revue lentement l'une après l'autre, je me sens rougir. Lui ne réagit pas à la vue de son corps dénudé et exposé, parfois dans des poses pornographiques. Il les regarde comme si c'était n'importe quel shooting de mode anodin, cherchant la meilleure prise. Moi je revis la scène, la douceur de sa peau, la beauté de son visage offert, l'enfer de notre étreinte, mes mains sur ses poignets. Sur les clichés son expression est éperdue et je détecte parfaitement les vraies écorchures au milieu des fausses, en particulier au niveau de ses poignets entravés, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je retiens mon souffle, fou de désir, il ne bronche pas. Je me demande après combien de séances on peut devenir aussi indifférent. Est-ce qu'il ne se rappelle pas que ce n'était pas juste du cinéma ?

Ou bien si, peut-être. C'était du cinéma, je ne le savais pas. Putain.

- Il te faudra combien de temps pour retrouver la pellicule ? demande-t-il d'une voix neutre en empochant les épreuves.

- Je… euh… Je te ferai signe, ok ? je réponds un peu troublé.

- D'accord. Fais vite. Je saurai te remercier, tu ne seras pas déçu, fait-il d'une voix chaude en fixant mes lèvres et en glissant un paquet de billets dans ma poche. Ciao !

Avant que je réponde il est déjà dehors, ce diable disparaît toujours en me coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

- Ciao, je murmure à la porte close.

**A suivre… Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez ! Merci à mes fantastiques bêtas ^^ **

**Je vous rappelle que « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », « Avant ta peau » et « Blond comme un garçon » sont sortis en livre sur The Book edition, pour les fans (ou celles qui ont un cadeau à faire !)**

_**Je réponds ici aux « guests » :**_

_**Rar : Hé oui, c'était du velours à écrire aussi ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié mon lemon, mille fois merci !**_

_**Ellana : Tu n'arrives pas à cerner Draco ? C'est plutôt un compliment pour moi ! Mille fois merci. A bientôt ? **_

_**Dark mouton : Non, je n'ai pas oublié de changer les prénoms, c'est toi qui t'étais trompée de site, tu as reviewé sur fictionpress ^^**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS **_


	4. Tout va très bien

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 4**

**Tout va très bien **

**Vous allez voir apparaître dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage, qui rappellera peut-être quelque chose à certains… je vous en dirai bientôt plus, promis ^^ _Il y a eu un problème de version, pardon à ceux qui ont été perdus..._**

Une sonnerie stridente me vrille les oreilles, j'ouvre un œil. Flûte, déjà 14 heures. Heureusement on est dimanche. J'aurais dû éteindre ce satané portable hier soir –enfin, tout à l'heure, après l'after - mais j'étais déjà bien cuit. Trop. Je me gratte les cheveux en grognant, priant pour que ça s'arrête ce boucan, et vite. Putain j'ai encore trop bu, et encore déconné. Je me souviens d'un bar puis d'un autre, d'un mec tatoué au regard noir et…

Merde. J'ai mal aux cheveux, je décide de me rendormir. On verra ça plus tard. Je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de capotes, au moins j'ai sauvé l'essentiel. Je me retourne sur mon oreiller en grognant à nouveau, une douce torpeur m'envahit. Le dimanche c'est fait pour ça, non ? Je rigole en songeant que mon frère officie à la messe en ce moment, en France. Parce que je suis Français, exilé à Londres. Un beau mirage.

Au moment où je me rendors la sonnerie vrille à nouveau, décidément ça insiste. J'espère que ce n'est pas Colin, il va m'entendre…

Troisième sonnerie, cette fois je me lève, à bout.

- Allo ? j'aboie.

- C'est moi, fait une voix agacée. J'attendais de tes nouvelles. Remember me ?

Merde, le mec d'hier soir. Enfin, de tout à l'heure. Bon, on a tiré un coup dans sa voiture mais j'avais pas promis de le rappeler, si ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ce con ? Je revois un corps musclé, des cheveux gominés mais c'est presque tout. Pour le reste, j'ai mal aux cheveux et au dos, on a dû faire de la gymnastique à l'arrière de sa Ford pourrie.

- On avait dit qu'on se recontactait ?

- Oui, fait-il agacé.

- Ah bon ? Ecoute, j'ai pas trop le temps là et…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

_Oh merde. Je lui ai promis quoi, à celui-là ? Quel con je suis. Colin, reviens. _

- Ok, ok. On se calme. On a passé un bon moment ensemble mais je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et…

- Non mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, là. Un bon moment ensemble ? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai gardé des traces sur les poignets ? T'appelles ça un bon moment ?

- ?

- De toute façon je veux mes négatifs, point final. Je te laisse deux heures ou tu vas sérieusement avoir des ennuis, Harry.

- Draco ?

Une sorte de vertige s'empare de moi, putain ce genre de quiproquo ça n'arrive que dans les films pourris. Comment j'ai pu ne pas même reconnaître sa voix ? En même temps je ne l'ai pas entendue si souvent, quand j'y pense.

- Tu croyais parler à qui ? Tu fais chanter beaucoup de monde comme ça ?

- N'exagérons rien. Je croyais juste que c'était un mec que j'ai croisé hier soir, au bar.

- Croisé ? fait la voix narquoise. Je vois.

- Ecoute j'ai pas tes putains de photos, on ne réveille pas les gens un dimanche matin comme ça.

- C'est l'après-midi et tu t'es assez fichu de moi. Rendez-vous dans ton studio à 18 heures, t'auras intérêt à les avoir. Sinon…

- Sinon ?

Il raccroche et je me gratte la tête et le reste à nouveau, perplexe. Quelle mouche a piqué ce con ? Je tente de me rendormir, en vain. Tu parles. Je me lève pour avaler une aspirine, il reste un fond de café amer, pas le courage d'en refaire. Avec Colin on prend souvent un brunch le dimanche mais là je vais me contenter d'une douche et d'une aspirine, ça ira bien.

Au sortir de la douche je vois un message de Colin sur mon répondeur et un autre de mon frère, tiens, étrange. On ne s'appelle pratiquement jamais et justement j'ai pensé à lui ce matin. Ça doit être une connexion karmique ou un truc comme ça. Dieu ?

Je me vautre dans mon fauteuil préféré après avoir délogé le chat et je zappe en baillant, tout en essayant d'oublier que Draco m'a donné rendez-vous à 18h. J'irai pas, un point c'est tout. Et puis quoi encore ? Il va me faire quoi ? Me casser la figure ? Trop gringalet. Appeler la Police ? J'ai rien volé. Embaucher un mec pour me descendre ? Hum… non. Pas pour des photos. Même si celles-ci sont très spéciales. Mais bon, quand même. A la télé ils parlent d'une princesse anorexique, je repense à Draco. Là non plus il n'y en a pas lourd, il doit s'habiller en taille fillette. Je soupire à l'idée des photos, ces merveilles toxiques. Il est déjà 15 heures, je ne bougerai pas. Même pas peur.

Je finis par rappeler mon frère Charles, ça me fait du bien de parler en français, même si la ligne est pourrie.

- Salut Harry, fait sa voix chaude.

- Monseigneur, quel honneur…

- Arrête tes blagues, je les connais par cœur.

- Qui sait ? Ça t'arrivera peut-être un jour… Que me vaut l'honneur, mon Père ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de maman aujourd'hui.

Immédiatement je me redresse, sourcils froncés.

- Et ?

- Tu vas l'appeler ?

Je ne réponds pas, avalant ma salive. J'imagine la famille réunie autour de la grande table, il me semble presque sentir le pot-pourri de la commode, au milieu des photos de nous, enfants. Une belle et grande famille. Bien bourgeoise, bien coincée. Maman et sa jupe bleu marine, papa et ses costumes croisés, le troupeau derrière. Nous.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire, non. Tu sais que je n'ai plus de contact avec eux. Sauf avec Marine et toi, dis-je sèchement. Pourquoi ?

- Je… Maman est malade, souffle doucement Charles.

- C'est grave ?

- Oui, répond-il simplement.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, crispant ma main sur le portable. Je pressens la suite, je la redoute.

- Tu es toujours là ? reprend Charles.

- Oui, je suis là. Et j'en suis toujours là là où on en était. Là où elle nous a laissés.

- C'était pas de sa faute…

- Elle a quand même fermé les yeux. C'est ça que je lui reproche.

- A un moment il faut savoir pardonner, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas prêtre, je ne sais pas faire ça, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

Un silence s'installe, comme souvent avec Charles. Il n'a jamais été bavard, notre mère a toujours prétendu qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Maintenant il déclame la parole du Seigneur. Pratique, quand on n'a rien à dire.

- Elle aurait pu appeler aussi, je reprends. Elle a mon numéro.

- Oui, j'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

- D'avoir un fils homo à Londres ? Ça ne doit pas être facile en effet. Heureusement qu'un autre de ses fils est prêtre et prie pour le salut de la famille.

- Harry…, fait-il d'un ton de reproche. A part ça, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dis-je avec cynisme. On peut dire que oui.

- Et ton ami ?

- Colin aussi je suppose, on s'est un peu fâchés hier. Du coup il a quitté l'appart. Mais rien de grave, dis-je en omettant Draco et le mec de la nuit passée. Et toi Charles?

- Moi ? Je… ça va.

Une hésitation me fait tiquer.

- T'es sûr ? T'as une drôle de voix.

- Oh, j'ai été un peu souffrant, rien de grave, dit-il en écho.

Rien de grave. L'hymne de notre famille. _Tout va très bien Madame la Marquise_. On chantait ça à tue-tête dans notre château, étant petits. Enfin, un petit château, hein. Une grande baraque d'époque, un truc de noble. Mon père était baron, dans une autre vie.

- Tu te soignes au moins ?

Je sais que Charles est fragile sous sa carapace d'indifférence et je sais pourquoi, même si on n'en parle plus jamais.

- Je m'inquiète pour maman Harry, et je me demandais si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si on pourrait pas aller la voir, toi et moi.

- Non. Impossible. Je ne pourrais pas remettre les pieds chez nous. Je crois que ça me ferait vomir.

- Ils vont l'hospitaliser demain.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je après une hésitation.

- Opération avant chimio, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

J'encaisse le choc, mon portable grésille à mon oreille. Merde, un double appel.

- Oh, j'imagine que Marine et Louise vont aller la voir, elle ne sera pas souvent seule, dis-je d'un ton faussement léger. Nos chères grenouilles de bénitier.

- Harry…

- Sauf ton respect, Monseigneur.

- Bon, je te tiens au courant. Mais je pense qu'un petit appel de ta part lui ferait plaisir. Tu regretteras de ne pas l'avoir fait si ça tourne mal.

- C'est à ce point-là ?

- Je crois, oui. Allez, à bientôt.

- Attends Charles, dis-je rapidement. Tu pries toujours pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Comme pour toute la famille.

Je raccroche, un peu nauséeux. Ma famille. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, j'ai même quitté mon pays. Et je l'oublie bien, en général. Autre temps, autres mœurs. Je caresse avec satisfaction le tatouage que j'ai sur l'épaule, ma famille aurait détesté ça.

Le portable sonne à nouveau, je soupire. Tu parles d'un dimanche tranquille. Colin. Je décroche, agacé.

- Allo ?

- Ah, quand même ! Je te réveille ?

- A cette heure-ci ? Tu plaisantes.

- Comme tu t'es couché tard hier soir… ou plutôt tôt ce matin, fait-il d'une voix fielleuse.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire qu'on t'a vu, réplique-t-il. Et pas seul.

- Quelle histoire ! Tu m'en diras tant…

- Ah, tu ne nies pas, hein ?

- Pourquoi je nierais ? J'ai pris un verre dans un bar, c'est tout.

- Non, c'est pas tout. Il paraît que vous êtes partis ensemble, on vous a vus.

- Tu commences à sérieusement me courir, Colin. J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie… _et j'en ai marre de toi,_ me dis-je avec un agacement croissant. C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

- Mais c'est grave ! lance-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Non. Ma mère va mourir d'un cancer, ça c'est grave, je rétorque en raccrochant.

Je suis tremblant dans mon fauteuil, abasourdi. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Je croyais que je m'en foutais ? _C'était pour le culpabiliser_, me dis-je avec satisfaction. J'ouvre mon album de photos d'enfance, machinalement, décidant d'oublier Colin. En fait il me fatigue mais j'ai besoin d'un assistant.

« Ne parlons pas d'amour, c'est vulgaire ».

Il est 20 heures, on tambourine à la porte. Mon cœur accélère, j'éteins le DVD de QAF et je regarde par la fenêtre, paniqué. Il y a une Jaguar en double file, en bas. Draco. J'avais éteint mon portable pour ne pas qu'il me joigne mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait chez moi. Ou si, peut-être. Peut-être que je l'espérais. Il insiste, ma peur s'accroît. J'hésite à ouvrir, il doit être fou de rage. Mais si je n'ouvre pas…

Finalement j'entrouvre la porte, je me retrouve face à un mec caché sous une espèce de K-Way trempé, dégoulinant.

- On avait rendez-vous à ton studio, non ? crache-t-il en me fixant d'un regard noir.

- Pardon ? Oh, j'avais oublié, désolé, dis-je d'un ton navré.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Comment ? Oh non non, je… Entre, tu dégoulines sur le parquet. Enlève ce truc, on va le faire sécher. Tu m'as attendu longtemps sous la pluie ?

Il entre en haussant les épaules, mécontent. Je récupère son imper mouillé alors qu'il file à la fenêtre. _Si tu te gares pas mieux que ça mon gars…_

- Bon, file-moi les négatifs, reprend-il en se retournant. Maintenant.

- Mais je les ai pas !

- On avait rendez-vous il y a deux heures, je t'avais prévenu ! fait-il en marchant vers moi d'un pas agressif.

- Oui mais… je viens d'apprendre que ma mère est très malade, elle est à l'hôpital. Du coup j'ai oublié tout le reste.

Draco me fixe avec méfiance, je lui tends mon portable :

- Tiens, appelle mon frère si tu ne me crois pas. Il est prêtre, il ne ment jamais.

- Prêtre ? fait-il en levant un sourcil. Ton frère est prêtre ? Pasteur tu veux dire.

- Non, prêtre. Il est Français… et catholique. Moi aussi, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

- Toi t'es catholique ? On dirait pas.

- Je ne pratique pas. Plus. J'ai rompu avec ma famille, une histoire compliquée. Tiens, assieds-toi et sèche-toi cinq minutes, je fais un thé, on ira voir pour les photos après. Promis.

Il pose une demi-fesse sur le fauteuil, méfiant, je nous fais chauffer du thé. Je le verse en tremblant à peine, Draco y trempe le bout des lèvres.

- C'est grave ?

- Pardon ?

- Ta mère ?

- Oh oui. Très grave. Hélas, dis-je d'un ton mourant.

- Mince, désolé. Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus très proche de ma famille, dis-je en soupirant.

- Oui, je comprends, soupire-t-il à son tour.

- Pardon ? Tu comprends quoi ?

- C'est parce que t'es gay, hein ? J'imagine que ça a dû faire un choc à tes parents.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Même si… c'était déjà très compliqué avant. Il y a eu… des histoires dans ma famille. Bref. Je n'en parle plus. Enfin, j'ai quitté tout ce beau monde et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

- Oui, sûrement. Avec la vie que tu mènes…

- Comment ça, la vie que je mène ?!

- Enfin, je veux dire… J'imagine, c'est tout.

Je me tais, il n'y a rien à dire. Pas d'introspection surtout. Jamais. Depuis que j'ai arrêté le psy j'ai commencé l'alcool, ça console bien aussi. Nous buvons notre thé en silence, il fait presque déjà nuit. On aurait pu prendre autre chose de plus fort, me dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. C'est peut-être pas trop tard.

Il se tient droit sur sa chaise, un peu coincé, ses cheveux frisottent sur sa tête en séchant et ses lèvres sont gercées. Cette fois il porte un jean gris foncé et un polo blanc, un autre style. Limite premier communiant. En voyant sa bouche rougir au contact du thé brûlant je sens un frisson me parcourir.

- Et toi, tu as eu des ennuis avec tes parents aussi ? je demande pour relancer la conversation.

- Moi ? Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais, on ne parle pas de ça avec mes parents. Officiellement je suis seul.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment ?

- Non, pas vraiment, souffle-t-il. Je suis avec quelqu'un mais… c'est pas évident.

Il s'interrompt, une voiture klaxonne dans la rue. Il saute d'un bond jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Oh mince ma bagnole ! Les flics vont l'embarquer ! Il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu crois que tu pourras faire quelque chose ?

- Je vais essayer. Parfois ça marche, sur les fans. Tu viens ? me demande-t-il en se retournant sur le perron, son imper mouillé à la main.

- Moi ?

- Oui. S'il te plait…

Je hausse les épaules puis je l'accompagne, au moins ça me distraira. Et puis il a l'air de compter sur moi, alors… On se retrouve face à deux agents en train de verbaliser, la remorqueuse n'est pas encore là. Après avoir parlementé, supplié et même un peu pleuré auprès des agents goguenards nous nous retrouvons côte à côte dans sa bagnole, ouf.

- J'ai filé deux billets en douce à l'un d'entre eux, ça marche toujours, lâche-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu lui as filé de l'argent ? J'ai rien vu.

- J'ai fait gaffe, pour ménager sa susceptibilité. Elle me coûte cher cette bagnole, surtout qu'on ne peut jamais se garer dans Londres.

Un peu surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur – il faisait semblant de pleurer ou quoi ? – je me concentre sur la route et sur notre destination. Mon studio. Je lui file les photos ou non ? Je pèse rapidement le pour et le contre – de toute façon j'ai des copies de tout- tout en fouillant mes poches. C'est bon, j'ai les clés et les préservatifs. Je suis paré. Le voir conduire d'une main sûre réveille des désirs endormis, et je ne parle pas des tressautements et du ronflement de moteur de son engin.

Il freine dans un crissement de pneus, on entre dans le studio désert. J'allume la lumière et il se dirige d'un pas sûr vers l'armoire où se trouvent les clichés. Pas fou.

- C'est toujours le bazar, chez toi. Tu as retrouvé la pellicule ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherchée mais j'y ai repensé et… je crois que je sais où c'est, dis-je en farfouillant dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau.

Etrangement je n'ai plus envie de jouer à cache-cache, je la lui tends et il l'attrape avec un sourire.

- Merci, t'es un mec génial, souffle-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Immédiatement le sang afflue sur mes joues et ailleurs, je demande naïvement :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment… Je suis sauvé, ouf. J'en connais un qui serait devenu fou s'il avait vu ces photos. Comment je peux te remercier ?

- Euh…

J'ai chaud soudain, trop chaud. Que répondre ? Je passe d'une jambe sur l'autre alors qu'il se rapproche.

- Sois pas timide, Harry. Je t'avais dit que tu serais récompensé. Tu veux combien ? fait-il en fouillant dans sa poche sans quitter mes lèvres des yeux.

- Je… je ne veux pas d'argent, je murmure, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

- Oh, je vois. Tu ne veux pas être payé en liquide mais en nature, c'est ça ?

Il fait encore un pas en avant, une vague de désir me submerge et me coupe les jambes. En souriant il commence à déboutonner ma chemise, je me demande si je rêve. Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est pas possible autrement. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes lèvres alors qu'il glisse son bas-ventre contre le mien avec provocation.

- T'as amené tes outils j'espère ? murmure-t-il en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Pardon ? Tu veux encore faire des photos ? Mais je croyais que ton ami…

- Non, je ne parlais pas de photos, quoique ça pourrait être amusant. Pas ce genre d'outil…

Cette fois il m'a coincé contre mon bureau, donnant des petits coups de hanches contre mon bassin affolé. Alors que sa langue s'enroule à la mienne je m'interroge, luttant contre le désir qui m'empêche de penser.

- Tu parles des colliers ou des chaînes qui t'avaient entravé les poignets et les chevilles ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, non plus. Faisons ça à mains nues, c'est bien aussi. Mieux, même, souffle-t-il en descendant délicatement de mon cou à mon ventre du bout de sa langue.

La vision est affolante, ce bout de chair rose qui dépasse de ses lèvres brûlantes, je m'entends gémir. Quand il s'attaque à mon pantalon je rejette la tête en arrière, m'accrochant désespérément au bureau.

- Tu… tu es sûr que… ?

Mais déjà sa langue est sur mon gland et je m'accroche à se cheveux, bordel c'est trop bon.

- Non, non. Bouge pas… pas si vite. Je… je vais…

Un petit cri rauque, une œillade et ça y est, mon sperme coule dans sa gorge. Je gémis, misérable.

- Oh non, merde. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas…

- Pourquoi tu voulais pas ? fait-il en se relevant. C'était pas agréable ?

- Oh si si, au contraire. Mais toi…

- C'était très agréable pour moi aussi. Mais là je dois y aller, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Déjà ?

- Hé oui, déjà. Salut toi, murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres – dans lequel je reconnais l'odeur de mon propre sperme.

- Mais je pensais que…

- Tu penses trop, Harry. Merci pour les photos ! dit-il en traversant la pièce à grands pas.

- Mais je…

La porte claque, il est parti. Comme toujours trop vite, et je me retrouve comme un con, planté dans mon jean encore ouvert. _C'était ça sa manière de me remercier, que ça ? _Je fais un pas en avant, le sol tangue. J'ai pas tout compris.

Soudain j'entends des coups à la porte, je m'y précipite en me rhabillant à la hâte. Ah, quand même !

- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, je lance avant même d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Ah bon ? fait Colin en face de moi. Vraiment ?

_Merde._

- Enfin disons… C'est un peu inattendu.

- Moui. C'est bien parce que j'ai eu pitié de toi, avec ta mère malade. Sinon je ne serais jamais revenu. Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans ton studio ? fait-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je… euh. Le chagrin, faut croire.

Il penche la tête d'un air compatissant et me tend la main :

- Viens, on rentre à la maison. Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon chéri.

Je le suis dans la rue un peu perplexe, me demandant depuis quand ma vie est devenue une sitcom.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire, à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	5. Amnésie sur le lac de Constance

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 5**

**Amnésie sur le lac de Constance**

**Pardon à ceux qui ont été perturbés par un problème de prénoms la semaine dernière, je m'étais trompée dans les versions, encore pardon. Cette fois-ci c'est bon, ouf. Vous serez peut-être surpris par la tournure de ce chapitre, nous découvrirons un peu plus Harry et son univers, au risque de vous déconcerter. Mais j'aime les histoires complexes… et notre propre histoire l'est souvent. **

_**« Amnésie sur le lac de Constance »**_ _**est une superbe chanson d'Yves Simon, que je vous invite à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger. **_

C'est lundi matin, nous entrons dans le studio toujours pas rangé, je lance :

- Putain Colin on a une prise de vues dans une demi-heure, t'as vu le bordel ? Ça va faire sérieux.

- C'est qui déjà ? grogne-t-il en mâchouillant un reste de donought.

- Dis donc, c'est toi qui est censé gérer les rendez-vous ici, je grommelle en ramassant les pellicules étalées sur mon bureau – souvenir de la venue éclair de Draco. C'est un homme d'affaires qui veut faire de la pub institutionnelle. Du sérieux, quoi. Il va avoir une bonne opinion s'il voit ça.

- Je suis censé gérer beaucoup de choses ici… Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Moi je suis un artiste.

- Mouahaahah ! Elle est bonne. Parce que tu crois que c'est de l'art tes photos de cul ?

- J'ai arrêté les photos de cul, dis-je en rangeant rapidement la preuve du contraire. Range-moi vite ce bazar, je prépare le matos.

Il lance un rire bref, je ramasse un truc sombre et humide par terre. Merde, le ciré de Draco. Mon cœur accélère, c'est la bonne occasion pour le revoir. Non, j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas le revoir. Jamais. Ce con s'est bien foutu de moi. Il m'a pris pour une pute ou quoi ? Non en fait la pute c'est lui. Une pipe contre des négatifs, c'est glauque. Salaud.

En le flanquant dans un tiroir déjà bien plein je me dis qu'il m'a bien eu et ça me fait mal, comme une petite coupure dans la poitrine. Mais j'espérais quoi au juste ?

« Ne parlons pas d'amour, c'est vulgaire ».

Trois heures plus tard l'homme d'affaires repart satisfait – et encore maquillé, faute de temps. Ça a été difficile de le faire décrocher de son portable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne pour Natacha Vodianova au bout de deux heures, et prenne des poses insensées. Ridicules. Un phénomène courant, une sorte d'ivresse des profondeurs. L'abus de flashs dans la gueule ?

Colin s'écroule dans le divan et met LMFAO à fond, saoulé par cent vingt minutes de Verdi. J'en fumerais bien une, si je n'avais pas arrêté. Je tourne dans le studio, énervé. Difficile de faire retomber l'adrénaline, difficile de l'oublier.

Sur une impulsion j'attrape le ciré que je fourre dans un vieux sachet, je me dirige vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire un tour. Respirer un peu, dis-je sans me retourner.

- Mais il pleut !

- Non, presque plus. J'ai besoin d'air.

- Et tu transportes quoi ? lance-t-il au moment où j'atteins la porte.

- Oh, un vieux truc que je vais jeter. A tout de suite…

Je sais qu'il déteste la pluie et l'humidité, l'air frais me fait du bien, je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers les poubelles, au bout de la rue. Au moment d'y balancer le vêtement, je me fige. Et si… ? Je reste comme un con devant les poubelles, bras ballants, bousculé par les passants pressés. On m'a appris à ne pas jeter les vêtements, ça peut toujours servir à quelqu'un. Ma mère avait ses pauvres, même si elle refilait toujours les vêtements de l'aîné au cadet. Et je n'étais pas l'aîné hélas. Pas même le benjamin. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, je ne veux pas penser que ma mère est à l'hôpital ce matin et que je ne l'ai pas appelée, hier.

Finalement je me traîne jusqu'à un banc un peu plus loin, perdu dans mes pensées, indifférent au froid. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Je repense à tous ses discours sur la maladie, toutes ses prières pour notre salut, puisque la maladie était châtiment divin. « Qu'as-tu encore fait pour mériter ça ? » demandait-elle quand on tombait malade –rougeole, varicelle, grippe. _Et toi maman, t'as fait quoi ?_ Je chasse cette pensée, je sais bien que c'est faux. Que ce n'est pas Dieu qui nous punit. Qu'on se punit soi-même.

Je sors le portable de ma poche et sélectionne le numéro de mon frère – que je n'appelle jamais.

- Allo ? fait une voix inquiète.

- Salut Charles, c'est Harry. Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Comment ? Non, non, j'ai eu peur que ce soit l'hôpital. Elle est opérée en ce moment. Je n'ose pas trop bouger.

- Pourquoi tu prends pas un portable, comme tout le monde ?

- J'en ferais quoi ?

- Téléphoner par exemple.

- Et si ça sonne en pleine messe ?

- On peut le mettre en mode silencieux tu sais. C'est pas une bombe à retardement, ça va pas t'exploser à la gueule.

Silence sur la ligne, je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Et moi je ne sais même pas d'où me vient mon agressivité, après tout je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

- Tu voulais quoi ? reprend-il d'un ton las.

- Je… Avoir des nouvelles de maman, je suppose. Discuter...

- Tu ne l'as pas appelée, hier ?

- Non.

J'attends les reproches en courbant légèrement les épaules, comme avant les coups. Enfin, je ne viens pas d'une famille où on battait les enfants, hein. Cela n'avait pas cours chez nous, bien sûr. Disons que l'on recevait quelques corrections bien méritées, à l'ancienne. Pas facile d'imposer le respect dans une famille de six enfants. Belle famille, soupiraient les gens à l'Eglise en nous voyant endimanchés.

- Je crois que j'aurais trop peur de tomber sur lui au téléphone, j'ajoute un peu misérable. Il est là en ce moment ?

- Oui, il est là, aux côtés de maman.

- Bien sûr, il faut sauver les apparences, dis-je révolté.

- Harry…

- Ok, ok. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai appelé, au fond. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de parler…

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, répond-il doucement.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis un peu paumé… enfin, je l'ai toujours été, pas vrai ?

- Harry…

- Ok. J'ai rien dit.

- Je t'entends assez mal. T'es où ?

- Dans ma rue, il fait froid et il pleut. Je suis débile, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu rentres pas ?

- Colin est là, tout le temps. J'ai pas envie qu'il entende. Oh merde, il pleut encore plus. Attends, je vais dans un café, quitte pas, hein.

J'arrive dans le pub au bout de ma rue, je tiens d'une main mon portable et de l'autre un vieux sachet auquel je m'accroche comme à une bouée, beau spectacle. Je m'installe près de la fenêtre, loin des autres tables et commande une bière, il est encore tôt mais tant pis.

- Charles, t'es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui, fait la voix résignée.

- Tu voudrais que je raccroche ? Tu attends des nouvelles de l'hôpital ?

- Non, non. Je t'écoute, Harry, dit-il d'une voix suave, une voix de prêtre.

- Pardonnez-moi mon Père parce que j'ai péché, je lance malgré moi.

- Harry…

- Et en plus c'est vrai. J'ai couché avec trois mecs différents en trois jours, tu crois que c'est bien ? dis-je en baissant la voix – tout en sachant que je parle en français et qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on me comprenne. Merci de m'éviter le couplet sur le mariage et la fidélité…

- Je ne crois rien. Si tu le vis mal c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Comme tu dis. Et on se demande bien quoi…

Un silence au bout du fil, encore un.

- Tu crois que c'est lié à la maladie de maman, Harry ?

- Hum ? Non. Je ne le savais même pas avant-hier.

- Parmi ces trois hommes, il y en a bien un à qui tu tiens vraiment ? reprend-il et l'image de Draco m'apparaît en un flash, avec un coup au cœur.

Je bois une longue gorgée de bière, le temps que le trouble s'apaise.

- Oui.

- Et c'est pas Colin ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Oh, j'entends beaucoup de choses tu sais, je commence à bien connaître l'âme humaine.

- Bravo, t'es fort. Mais le problème c'est que tout est impossible avec lui, on vit dans des mondes séparés et… il n'est même pas amoureux de moi. Il a quelqu'un d'autre. C'est foutu d'avance comme histoire.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il n'est pas amoureux ?

- Oh mon dieu je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle de la même chose, Charles. La notion d'amour dans mon monde n'est pas celle que tu côtoies dans ton petit village. Je vis à Londres, ici tout le monde couche avec tout le monde.

- Et personne n'est heureux. Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Lui parler ? Lui parler de quoi ? je demande avec effroi.

- De toi. De tes sentiments. C'est quand même pas si difficile…

- Si, c'est difficile, Charles. Pour moi c'est impossible.

Je sens une boule dans ma gorge, j'ai dû prendre froid. D'ailleurs je tremble. Je devrais raccrocher, ça m'émeut trop de parler à Charles ou alors c'est le fait de parler de Draco. Je suis un imbécile. Je repense à un camp scout qu'on avait fait près du lac de Constance, j'avais vu fumer mon frère pour la première fois, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Lui si parfait, tout le temps.

- Tu vois toujours un psy ? reprend-il après un instant.

- Non, j'ai arrêté le psy, j'ai commencé l'alcool et la baise à outrance, ça me vide bien les neurones aussi. Marrant qu'un curé me conseille la psychanalyse, c'est un peu l'antithèse de ta paroisse, non ?

Des mots sages doivent lui brûler les lèvres mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a jamais été bavard, mon frère. Quand les mots vous brûlent les lèvres vous les ravalez, même si c'est douloureux. Et la prière ne marche pas sur moi.

- Ecoute Charles, je te remercie pour tes conseils, excellents au demeurant. Je ne suis juste pas sûr d'avoir la force de les appliquer. Je vais raccrocher, au cas où l'hôpital appelle. Et si ça ne va pas… appelle-moi.

- Tu viendras ?

- Pardon ?

- Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu viendras ?

Comment répondre à ça ? J'ai juste envie de mourir, là.

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr.

- Ce serait bon pour le salut de son âme, Harry. Et pour toi aussi, j'en suis sûr.

- Continue à prier pour moi, Charles, je murmure en raccrochant.

Mon Dieu, protégez-moi de ça. Oh merde, je ne crois pas en Dieu.

oOoOo

Je retourne au studio, le moral au plus bas et la tête brumeuse – deux bières matinales n'ont rien arrangé, à la surprise générale. Le studio est désert, je respire. Et bien rangé, ce qui me fait plaisir. _Au moins je sais pourquoi je ne te mets pas à la porte_, me dis-je avec mauvaise conscience. Je traîne toujours le ciré dans mon sachet, pas moyen de le jeter. Ah ah. Cinq ans de psychanalyse pour en arriver là, joli.

Je file aux chiottes où je décide de tout nettoyer, y compris la douche – parfois utile à la fin des prises de vues, je vous passe les détails. Comme d'habitude je me mets à poil pour tout briquer impeccablement, traquer la moindre saleté, la moindre bactérie, bientôt je transpire comme un fou au milieu de la mousse, des vapeurs d'ammoniaque qui me montent à la tête. Je frotte, je frotte, je frotte, tout s'efface, tout disparaît, tout est propre, flambant neuf, nickel chrome.

- T'as bien pris ton pied ? demande une voix narquoise dans mon dos.

- Colin ? T'étais où ?

- J'ai été acheter des sandwichs, il est midi je te signale. J'ai dû te laisser trois ou quatre messages, je déteste quand tu disparais comme ça.

Je me rhabille après m'être essuyé, il m'agace_. _Je le rejoins dans la kitchenette et grimpe sur le tabouret haut. _Par pitié, ne me pose pas la question_.

- T'étais où ?

_Bingo._

- Au pub.

- Pendant tout ce temps-là ? T'étais avec qui ?

- Oh pitié Colin t'es pas ma mère ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- T'es bizarre en ce moment. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Ben voyons. Pratique. Je prends un morceau de sandwich que je grignote du bout des lèvres, irrité. Colin mastique à grosses bouchées, je détourne les yeux.

- D'ailleurs toi aussi tu m'as demandé où j'étais, maugrée-t-il.

- Ok. Stop. J'ai appelé mon frère pour prendre des nouvelles de ma mère.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Comment elle va ?

- Elle était opérée ce matin.

- Elle a quoi déjà ?

- Cancer.

- Cancer de quoi ?

- Ovaires, j'improvise.

Pourquoi cette réponse, je l'ignore. Je n'ai même pas posé la question à Charles. De toute façon ça change quoi ?

- Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? demande-t-il gentiment en posant la main sur mon genou.

Et je le déteste encore plus quand il fait ça. Parce qu'il est gentil au fond – ce que je ne suis pas- et il a un peu pitié de moi – ce que je ne supporte pas.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté son attitude quand elle a su que j'aimais les garçons, je rétorque pour simplifier.

- Oui mais quand même… c'est pas si grave que ça, si ?

Pas si grave. _Tout va très bien Madame la Marquise._ Je déglutis et m'étouffe avec mon sandwich, il saute du tabouret pour me taper dans le dos.

- Arrête ça, Colin. Ça va passer, dis-je en repoussant son bras.

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche, parfois.

- Tu m'inquiètes Harry, reprend-il tristement. Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Oui, je sais, dis-je sans lever les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ?

- Raconter quoi ?

- Ton enfance. Tes parents. Tu n'en parles jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter, je rétorque en sautant à terre. Bon, j'ai besoin d'un bon café, moi. T'en prends un aussi ?

- J'ai toujours l'impression que… que tu ne me fais pas confiance, fait-il en suivant son idée. Que tu en restes aux apparences.

- Je suis photographe, les apparences c'est mon job. On se fait un petit cappuccino ?

Avant qu'il réponde on sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir. Je me retrouve face à face avec Draco, dissimulé derrière un imper marron au col relevé et des lunettes noires. Alors qu'il pleut.

- Je… j'ai oublié mon autre imper hier et il y avait mon permis dans la poche.

- Ah ? Je… je crois que je l'ai aperçu, oui. Attends je te le rends, dis-je en faisant demi-tour rapidement, troublé.

- C'est qui ? fait Colin du fond de la kitchenette.

- Personne.

Bien entendu le temps que je récupère le sachet – dans lequel le vêtement doit être bien froissé maintenant - Colin traverse à grands pas le studio vers la porte. Je le regarde passer comme on assiste à un accident de la circulation, témoin passif. Rien à faire, ni cris ni larmes, rien à faire. Je les rejoins alors qu'ils se fixent avec gêne –pour Draco - et une franche réprobation –pour Colin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? marmonne Colin en cillant.

- Rien. Il a juste oublié un truc, je le lui rends, dis-je avec agacement en tendant le sachet à Draco.

- Un truc ? Quand ça ? Il y a un mois ?

- Non. Si.

- Je le crois pas, reprend Colin. Vous vous êtes revus quand ?

- Merde Colin, dis-je alors que Draco recule dans la rue. C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- J'en étais sûr ! crache Colin. Je savais bien que tu étais bizarre !

- Ce n'est pas… commence Draco écarlate.

- C'était quand ? C'était quand ? répète Colin cramoisi.

- C'était hier. Il m'a juste taillé une pipe et il est parti, ça te va comme ça ? je lâche à bout de nerfs.

- Quoi !? T'es qu'un sale con ! hurle Colin en se précipitant dehors, claquant la porte violemment derrière lui.

La grande scène du deux. Logique. Je reste quelques secondes immobile devant la porte, pris dans des sentiments contradictoires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait du bien de le dire. Même si c'était la dernière chose à faire. Je rouvre la porte doucement, ne sachant ce que je vais trouver derrière. Draco est là, bras ballants, son sachet pendouillant lamentablement.

- Je suis désolé, bafouille-t-il.

- Pas grave. Ça faisait longtemps que ça couvait, c'est mieux comme ça. Entre.

- Mieux ? fait-il en avançant à contrecœur.

- Oui, mieux. Je crois que j'en avais marre de lui. Marre de sa jalousie infondée.

Je ferme la porte derrière lui, je vois à sa tête qu'il est perplexe, c'est vrai que si on se fie aux apparences je ne suis pas très fidèle mais…

- Si j'avais su, reprend-il en passant d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne serais pas venu comme ça. Mais je t'ai laissé des messages et tu ne répondais pas. Et j'ai besoin de mon permis.

- Bien sûr. J'avais éteint mon portable. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Il doit y en avoir des messages, dans ce portable. Colin, Draco. Et peut-être même l'annonce de la mort de ma mère. Je secoue la tête, je verrai ça plus tard. Une seule catastrophe à la fois.

Je vois que Draco est mal pour moi, je décide d'en profiter un peu. C'est pas que j'ai peur de rester seul mais…

- Tu veux un cappuccino ? J'allais justement en faire un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? demande-t-il angoissé.

- Qui ? Colin ? Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'il revienne. Qu'il devienne… violent, souffle-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

- Colin, violent ? Non. Pourquoi ?

Draco hausse les épaules maladroitement, je lis de la panique dans ses yeux. Je me rapproche de lui, il ne bronche pas, blême. Alors je pose ma main sur son épaule :

- N'aie pas peur, Colin ne reviendra pas. Ton ami est violent avec toi ? dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il cille et mon cœur accélère. Il parait si fragile d'un coup, si démuni. J'avance et je frôle ses lèvres, elles sont froides, un peu salées. Il me semble que je ressens sa peine, que sa souffrance est ma souffrance, qu'on est deux gamins paumés, tous les deux. Sous le choc. Qu'il n'y a rien à se dire, qu'on se comprend. Nous tremblons sans que je sache si c'est de peur, de froid ou d'émotion, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je le serre contre moi, un peu convulsivement. On reste longtemps comme ça, crispés l'un à l'autre, vulnérables. Amoureux peut-être. Non, l'amour je n'y crois pas. Mais sa peau est si douce sous mes doigts, son corps si frêle…

- Je te protégerai, je souffle à son oreille et il me semble qu'il soupire.

J'ai peur de le toucher, d'aller plus loin, mais la rougeur sur sa joue m'émeut plus que tout et je reprends ses lèvres plus franchement, collant mon ventre contre le sien pour le faire gémir. Et il gémit. Peu à peu la peur disparaît le sang circule avec le désir, je le sens partout sur moi comme je suis partout sur lui, nous glissons doucement à terre, son odeur m'envahit comme l'ammoniaque, effaçant toutes mes peurs, mon passé. Peu à peu je le découvre, le redécouvre, le délestant de ses vêtements de prix jusqu'à frôler sa chair nue, tiède. Le creux de son aine me trouble plus que tout, il ferme les yeux lorsque j'y dépose un baiser tendre, en une fraction de seconde je me dis que je ne reconnais pas le mec qui m'a taillé une pipe avec insolence hier mais je m'en fous. Moi aussi je suis un et plusieurs, selon le moment et les circonstances, parfaitement pur et perverti.

- Fais-moi l'amour, souffle-t-il et le désir m'embrase comme une flamme des pieds à la tête.

- Oui, je réponds en le fixant, rendu fou par son visage angélique.

Pour la première fois je le caresse doucement et il s'abandonne, nous sommes presque maladroits dans nos gestes, trop émus. Les masques sont tombés et nous apparaissons comme nous sommes, démunis et fragiles, impatients et nerveux. Nous nous cherchons avec avidité pour nous toucher partout, de toutes les façons. Sa bouche s'ancre dans mon cou alors que j'attrape ses fesses, il pousse un petit cri. Quand ma langue le décalotte doucement il ahane d'une voix rauque, je crois que je vais jouir à ce son. Ma langue poursuit ses découvertes, il me supplie et bouge les hanches mécaniquement. Je m'introduis enfin en lui délicatement, ses soupirs et ses doigts agrippés à ma nuque me rendent malade. Je glisse dans cet enfer soyeux avec langueur et volupté, sa peau est ma peau, encore et encore, les gouttes de transpiration coulent de mon front au sien, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je suis fini et infini, comme le plaisir, la honte, l'amour. Il se crispe et je jouis enfin, les jets m'échappent comme ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, je murmure :

- Oh… je… je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, lâche-t-il sur une expiration. Non.

Je retombe contre lui, nous sommes front contre front, intimes comme jamais. Sa peau moite colle à la mienne, ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs enfouis, des sensations oubliées. Le lac de Constance. Nous nous taisons, les mots sont inutiles. Nous ne nous regardons plus, je crois qu'on en pleurerait. Alors je reste sur lui, l'écrasant de tout mon poids, le visage enfoui dans son cou. J'aimerais l'embrasser encore, lui dire que je l'aime, je me tais. Je refoule dans les limites de ma conscience Colin et Charles. Et ma mère.

Dans le silence une musique s'élève. Son portable. Il tente de se dégager, je suis trop lourd. J'aimerais lui dire « Envoie tout balader, restons ensemble » mais je me tais et je me soulève pour le laisser se relever. J'ai froid, la transpiration et le sperme a séché sur nos corps. Draco va directement ramasser sa tablette dans la poche de son pantalon pour répondre, puis s'éloigne nu afin que je ne l'entende pas, je vois la courbe parfaite de ses fesses s'éloigner de moi, pas à pas.

Pour ne pas réfléchir ni entendre je file sous la douche nickel pour me dissoudre sous l'eau brûlante. Quand je ressors il n'est plus là, ce n'est pas une surprise. J'erre un peu dans le studio, l'âme endolorie. Il est encore parti et je ne sais rien de lui, pas plus que lui à mon propos. Je m'assois sur le bord du canapé, le cœur gros. Seul. Je suis seul désormais. J'ai toujours prétendu adorer la solitude, je me suis toujours accroché à cette illusion. J'écoute le bruit de la pluie dehors, les voitures qui passent. La vie. Dehors.

Le temps passe, je laisse la mélancolie m'envahir, vieille amie. Finalement je récupère mon portable dans ma poche, je laisse mon doigt glisser sur le nom des contacts, Colin, Charles, Draco. Draco. J'aimerais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il me manque, comme tous les crétins d'amoureux mais…

Finalement j'appuie la touche « Charles », la gorge nouée.

- Allo ? fait une voix lointaine après un long moment.

- Charles ? C'est moi. Harry, ton frère, je précise au cas où.

- T'as eu mon message ?

- Non, dis-je angoissé –certain du pire.

- Maman a été opérée.

- Elle va bien ?

- Aussi bien que possible après trois heures d'opération. Il parait qu'ils ont trouvé… enfin je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, des complications.

- Merde.

- Oui. Ils sont assez pessimistes.

- Et c'est un cancer de quoi au fait ?

- Ovaires. Ils lui ont fait une hystérectomie.

_Une hystérectomie pour une hystérique, rien d'étonnant, me dis-je. _

- T'as été la voir ? je reprends.

- J'ai été à l'hôpital mais personne ne peut la voir, elle dort encore.

- Il était là ?

- Papa ? Oui. Tout le monde était là, précise mon frère.

Tout le monde. La Sainte Famille. Marine, Louise, Noémie, Charles et Pierre. Sans moi. Mon estomac se révulse, je grimace.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Charles.

- Je le fais pour maman, réplique-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

- Bravo, t'as gagné ta place au paradis. Moi pendant de temps-là j'ai viré Colin et j'ai couché avec un mec que je ne connais pas, qui est déjà pris, qui ne reviendra sûrement jamais.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, j'avais déjà la bouche pleine. Pardon. Non, j'y arrive pas, Charles. J'y arrive pas.

- Il faut prier et…

- Non. Stop.

Je raccroche et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir en face, j'y vois un jeune mec paumé, un futur orphelin. Pour rompre le silence je murmure :

«Pater noster, qui es in caelis

Sanctificetur nomen tuum;

Adveniat regnum tuum;

Fiat voluntas tua

sicut in caelo et in terra.

Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,

et dimitte nobis debita nostra

sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris

et ne nos inducas in tentationem

sed libera nos a malo.

Amen"

Longtemps j'ai répété ces paroles sans en comprendre le sens. Je reprends en fermant les yeux et en joignant les mains, pathétique :

_« Pardonne-nous nos offenses _

_Comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés. _

_Et ne nous laisse pas succomber à la tentation. »_

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, merci d'accepter de vous laisser déconcerter par cet univers étrange… Rendez-vous dans 15 jours, la semaine prochaine je rencontrerai mes amies lectrices sur Paris, je me réjouis…**_


	6. Draw your swords

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 6**

**Draw your swords**

**Merci pour vos commentaires positifs lors du dernier chapitre, j'ai été amusée de voir que la prière en latin a suscité beaucoup de réactions, comme quoi la religion est le dernier tabou sur ce site, puisque le sexe est devenu banal. **

_**« Draw your swords » est une chanson d'Angus et Julia Stone, à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger. **_

- Kevin, dépêche-toi ! dis-je au jeune homme empêtré qui court derrière moi.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive… souffle-t-il, cramoisi.

On se faufile dans la foule à l'entrée de l'hippodrome d'Ascot, je sors mon pass de ma poche et le glisse entre mes dents, j'ai les bras déjà bien chargés. Deux appareils ne sont pas de trop pour les prises, Kevin traîne le trépied avec difficultés. Je lui ai déjà montré comment le porter mais il veut n'en faire qu'à sa tête, alors… parfois je regretterais presque Colin, lui au moins n'avait pas les deux pieds dans le même sabot, comme on dit en France. Parfois.

C'est déjà l'effervescence dans les tribunes, la plupart des photographes sportifs sont là depuis le matin, moi je me fous des chevaux. Je viens shooter les people, commande du magazine Vanity. Décidément j'aurai tout fait –bientôt les fausses paparazzades ? Ca me gonfle mais on ne dit pas non à Vanity –jamais. C'est l'assurance d'une petite notoriété et ça le fait, sur une carte de visite. Alors je me tape les mannequins faméliques et les stars sur le retour –c'est une expression, hein. Parce que côté cul c'est plutôt le calme plat, depuis le départ de Colin. Et ça ne me manque même pas. J'ai repeint l'appartement en blanc, il a emmené tous ses bibelots, maintenant c'est blanc et zen, comme j'aime. Désert.

Il règne une atmosphère d'effervescence dans les tribunes, la course va débuter, c'est noir de monde. Moi je me dirige vers les coulisses pour le « Fashion show », le défilé de mode. Je montre dix fois mon pass –toujours entre mes dents- aux différents services de sécurité, Kevin l'a accroché autour du cou, tiens il est mieux organisé que moi sur ce coup-là, j'ai égaré le fichu bidule, l'espèce de collier. Je salue deux trois confrères qui me dévisagent avec mépris, normal. J'arrive difficilement à faire mon trou pour avoir une bonne vue de la scène, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde regarde Kevin. Forcément, avec sa gueule d'ange.

On imaginerait mieux Kevin sur la scène que derrière un appareil, d'ailleurs il fait déjà des photos de mode –pour moi entre autres. C'est comme ça que je l'ai « recruté » comme assistant stagiaire, après le départ de Colin. Il cherchait un petit job en plus des photos et des castings, je cherchais une bonne âme pour me soulager des problèmes d'intendance –et essuyer mes coups de colère, à l'occasion. Il a deux mains gauches mais il fait un très bon café, c'est déjà ça. Et sa beauté est le remède à tout, une consolation et une source d'inspiration pour moi, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je sais qu'un jour il me quittera sans préavis, c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui –et puis ça maintient une tension entre nous, qui disparaitrait si on sautait le pas. Je ne suis pas un si bon amant que ça.

Pendant qu'ils le matent je me glisse plus près de la scène, après tout je travaille pour Vanity, merde. Bon, on est plusieurs à être habilités mais je m'en fiche. Tant qu'on me paie… La salle se remplit peu à peu, bientôt le défilé va commencer, je revérifie mon matos. J'ai filé mon vieux reflex à Kevin pour qu'il prenne quelques photos dans la salle, le show est autant dans la salle que sur le tapis. Ca y est, ça va commencer.

Une heure plus tard je traîne Kevin sur la pelouse, « l'After show » ne commence que dans une demi-heure, j'ai le temps de faire quelques clichés de people et autre VIP emplumé. L'ambiance ici est tout autre, la distinction est de mise sur la pelouse impeccable, la Reine elle-même vient parfois, uh uh. It's tea time sous les grands chapeaux, il y a pléthore de ducs et autres comtes –complètement inconnus de moi. J'enverrai toutes mes prises aux rédactrices, après tout elles n'auront qu'à faire leur job – dénombrer les people.

Les buffets ne sont même pas pris d'assaut, ce serait trop vulgaire. Il me semble reconnaître une princesse –duchesse ?- rousse sous un chapeau improbable, ne me dites pas que c'est beau, ni même esthétique. Et ces couleurs bonbon, beurk. Pourtant chacun fait assaut d'élégance et de distinction, je flashe un peu au hasard. Ils posent sans poser, apparaissant comme par miracle sous leur meilleur profil, toute une éducation.

Je me replie près du buffet –en principe je n'y ai pas droit, j'ai glissé mon pass dans ma poche- quand un homme séduisant, visage avenant et bouche sensuelle vient me rejoindre, me tendant une coupe de champagne :

- Ça se passe bien ?

- Euh, oui. Merci.

Ses traits ne me sont pas inconnus mais impossible de le resituer. On devrait obliger les gens à porter de petits badges avec leur nom, comme dans les incentives. « Oh, c'est vous la Reine d'Angleterre ? »

- J'ai vu les photos, elles sont très réussies, poursuit-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents impeccables.

- Euh… merci, dis-je au hasard. Vous êtes son manager ?

- Moi ? Non ! Je suis son… ami. Peter.

- Ah ? Oui, je me souviens de vous, dis-je un peu au hasard.

- Les prises de vue s'étaient bien passées ? reprend-il alors que je fais mine de m'éloigner.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai trouvé bizarre après. Et il avait des drôles de traces autour des poignets.

- Oh, Draco ? Oui, on avait un peu trop serré les bracelets autour de ses poignets et chevilles, on s'en est rendu compte après.

- « On » ?

- Mon assistant et moi.

- Le charmant jeune homme qui prend des photos ?

- Euh non, lui c'est un stagiaire, dis-je en reculant doucement. Draco est là ?

- Oui, quelque part dans la foule. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'on soit pris ensemble, à cause de ses parents. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Excusez-moi d'insister mais… il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Pardon ?

- Pendant la prise de vue. Je l'ai trouvé un peu… bouleversé après, et depuis il a changé. Alors je me demandais si… il s'était passé quelque chose, fait-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Une sonnette d'alarme se met à résonner en moi comme dans les comics, et je recule, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

- Euh… non. Rien du tout. Enfin, pour ce que je me rappelle… je fais beaucoup de séances vous savez, je ne me rappelle pas spécialement de celle-là. Pourquoi ?

- Je connais bien Draco, il y a quelque chose qui le préoccupe, je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, reprend l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux. Il est très… sensible vous savez, un rien le perturbe. J'essaie de le protéger mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, il est si secret.

- Le protéger de quoi ? je demande tout en sachant que c'est une connerie.

- Oh, de mauvaises rencontres… il est un peu influençable et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, il est si fragile. Il a eu l'air bouleversé en découvrant les photos de lui dans Vanity, alors je me demandais… Il les regarde en douce tout le temps, ça m'inquiète un peu. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Vous ne l'avez pas revu, dernièrement ?

- Qui, moi ? Oh non, pas du tout. Depuis que je suis avec Kevin je ne sors plus du tout, vous comprenez…

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme je vous comprends, il est charmant. Félicitations. Bon, je vais essayer de le retrouver dans la foule. A bientôt ? dit-il avec un sourire grimaçant.

Il disparaît dans la foule et mon cœur accélère. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré ? Je renonce à chercher Draco, j'attrape Kevin sous le bras et nous partons vers l'After show, bien chargés. Au détour d'un buffet je croise le regard gris, il se détourne précipitamment, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler puis la referme. Visiblement, il ne veut pas me parler.

Je feuillette Vanity d'une main un peu tremblante, c'est la première fois que j'ai droit à autant de pages, je suis vaguement ému. Un peu comme une consécration même si… même si c'est pas dans ce domaine-là que je voulais faire carrière, mais bon, on ne choisit pas toujours. Je suis vautré sur mon canapé avec mon chat, à croquer du chocolat en écoutant Angus et Julia Stone. Un bon dimanche après-midi, tranquille.

J'ai découvert le magazine hier matin dans le bordel qui trainait sur le bureau, un magma que j'appelle « le cimetière des Eléphants » tellement j'ai peu envie de le traiter. Tout s'accumule, les factures, les journaux, les lettres. Colin gérait ça pas si mal finalement. Kevin rechigne à s'en mêler, il n'est intéressé que par le côté artistique de mon métier, hélas. On est deux sur le même créneau et personne pour la gestion et la logistique, dommage.

Quand je lui en fais la remarque il hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire contrit alors je ferme ma gueule. Déjà que je ne le paie presque pas. Colin me traitait de radin, l'argent a toujours été tabou dans ma famille, il me colle aux doigts. J'ai du mal à le dépenser, j'ai toujours peur de manquer. Du boulot pour un bon psy assurément. Comme le reste.

Les clichés sont bien choisis parmi ceux que je leur ai confiés, Draco est à la fois troublant et démuni, mais un truc me serre le cœur en le voyant. La pitié je crois. Vouloir faire carrière et se retrouver grimé ainsi sont un peu antinomiques, je me demande ce que son agent cherchait en lui imposait ça. Finalement on n'était pas vraiment partants ni l'un ni l'autre, on a accepté un truc contre notre gré, on aurait peut-être dû refuser. Je frôle le papier glacé des doigts, de la belle qualité. Je survole l'article et l'interview, complètement en contradiction avec les photos aussi. Bah, ça peut marcher. En tout cas ça peut faire vendre du papier et de l'encre, après tout c'est le seul but.

Dans l'interview il déclare vivre encore chez ses parents et attendre l'amour, je souris. La légende des princes charmants a de beaux jours devant elle, même si tout est en toc. Je verse un peu de rhum dans mon thé pour me réchauffer, fichu temps anglais. Dire qu'on est en juin, je suis frigorifié. Je continue à feuilleter le magazine tout en revenant toujours aux mêmes photos. MES photos. Oui, il a été à moi, pour un instant. Une heure. A ma merci, pieds et poings liés. Un pur fantasme. Je me retiens d'aller chercher les autres photos, celles que je planque dans ma table de chevet, je sais trop bien elles me conduiraient. Un frisson et la solitude après, pire que tout. « Je ne suis pas désespéré à point-là » me dis-je en me resservant une bonne rasade de rhum.

Je soupire, j'aimerais bien lui parler quand même, le revoir. Même brièvement. Juste une heure encore. Une chaleur sourde se répand en moi alors que je n'arrive plus à le quitter des yeux, sur la photo. Comment le revoir ? Quel prétexte ? Et si… ? Où est-il en ce moment ? Chez papa et maman à prendre le thé avec des scones ou dans les bras de son bel amant ?

Au troisième verre de rhum je sors mon portable de la poche de mon jean et je caresse l'icône Draco du bout des doigts, sans oser appeler. C'est si simple pourtant, il suffit juste d'appuyer. Appuyer là où ça ne fait pas encore mal. Enfin, pas trop. Finalement je presse sur la touche en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant, priant pour qu'il ne réponde pas.

- Allo ? fait la voix timide au bout du fil.

- Draco ?

- Oui.

- C'est Harry. Le photographe.

- Oui, répète-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Je… j'ai vu les photos et l'article de Vanity et…

- Oui ?

_Oh merde, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai juste l'air d'un con, là._

- Et je voulais savoir si tu étais satisfait, j'enchaîne rapidement.

_Ca y est, il va croire que je fais du SAV, c'est le bouquet._

- Satisfait ? Je n'emploierais pas ce mot là, non. Je suis juste grotesque, on dirait une tante…

- Mais euh… t'étais d'accord sur les clichés, non ? Enfin je veux dire t'étais d'accord quand on a choisi les tenues, il me semble.

- J'avais bu trop de vodka, rétorque-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

Dans cinq minutes ça va être ma faute, je le sens bien.

- D'accord. C'est cette conne de rédactrice qui avait amené les fringues, on n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, je tente pour l'amadouer.

- C'est pas elle qui a eu l'idée du maquillage et des colliers.

- Mais je…

- Donc non, je ne suis pas satisfait, conclue-t-il sèchement.

Sur le coup je reste muet, ulcéré. _Attends tu l'emporteras pas au paradis, sale pute._

- Et encore ça c'est rien, par rapport aux autres photos, je lance mine de rien.

- Les autres ? Quelles autres ?

- Tu sais bien, les autres que tu as récupérées. Enfin, celles dont tu as récupéré la copie.

Silence. J'imagine son air stupéfait, à mon tour de me réjouir.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que c'étaient des originaux… souffle-t-il affolé.

_Oui et toi tu m'as laissé croire… quoi au fait ?_

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne fais pas de copies de mes pellicules quand elles valent de l'or ?

- T'es qu'un salaud !

- Je sais. C'est déjà ce que me disait Colin. Rien de neuf. Ciao, dis-je en raccrochant.

Putain comment on en est arrivés là, à ce dialogue de sitcom ? Je voulais juste lui parler, entendre sa voix. « Merde, merde et merde ! » je m'exclame en virant le chat du canapé. « Quel con, quel con, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! ». Pour un peu je filerais des coups de pieds au chat mais je me retiens, il file prudemment sous la commode. Je commence à tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un malade, cherchant comment reprendre mes paroles malheureuses. En vain, bien sûr.

Je balance le magazine dans la poubelle après avoir arraché et froissé les pages du shooting, maigre consolation. Au moment où j'envisage de sauter par la fenêtre de mon misérable premier étage, mon portable sonne. Merde, c'est lui.

- Combien ? est sa première parole.

« _Ne parlons pas d'amour, c'est vulgaire_ » me revient en tête, je reste muet.

- Alors, combien ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein ? crache-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'assois par terre, abattu. Non, on ne va pas recommencer. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je secoue la tête, accablé.

- Non, je ne me suis pas foutu de toi, Draco. Pardon de t'avoir énervé, c'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, juste te parler, dis-je d'un trait, les yeux clos. J'ai dit n'importe quoi.

- T'as pas gardé de copie ? reprend-il, méfiant.

- Non, dis-je dans un souffle.

J'arrive à parler mais dire la vérité, ça c'est trop d'un coup pour moi.

- Comment je peux te croire ? insiste-t-il.

- Viens, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Viens chez moi, tu pourras tout fouiller.

Visiblement le changement de registre le déconcerte, il ne retrouve plus son texte. Je reste le portable collé à l'oreille, écoutant ses silences. Si seulement on pouvait aller au-delà des apparences, pour une fois.

- J'avais juste envie t'entendre ta voix, Draco. J'ai inventé un prétexte.

- Ah bon ? fait-il radouci.

- Oui, je… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, de regarder les photos, je continue en jetant un coup d'œil misérable à la poubelle. J'aimerais te revoir. Et sans parler de photos ou d'argent.

- Ah bon ? répète-t-il, me faisant sourire.

- Tu me manques. Je sais qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais… je crois que…

Je me tais, au supplice. L'image de Charles m'apparaît, dans sa belle soutane, me disant ses mots si sages : « Parle-lui de toi. De tes sentiments. » Le chat vient de frotter à mes pieds, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et les larmes aux yeux, comme un con.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmure-t-il.

- Tu sais, enfin si tu n'as pas envie de me revoir j'aimerais autant que tu me le dises tout de suite, avant que je me ridiculise. Même si c'est déjà fait.

- Non, non, tu n'es pas ridicule, Harry. C'est juste que… c'est si rare ce genre de choses, enfin, je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude, ou alors ce sont des fans que je ne connais même pas. Ça me fait bizarre…

- Mais tu as quelqu'un déjà, hein ? J'arrive trop tard ?

- Trop tard ? Je… je ne crois pas, non. Oh my je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, pas pesant non, juste… ému. Oui, c'est ça, ému. Le chat ronronne contre moi, j'ai besoin de tendresse. Je soupire longuement, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

- T'es chez tes parents, là ? je lui demande à mi-voix.

- Oui.

- Dans ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Tu es habillé comment ? J'aimerais pouvoir t'imaginer, juste en fermant les yeux.

Il me semble qu'il rit brièvement, un son doux à mes oreilles.

- Hé bien j'ai un pull gris clair et un jean blanc.

- Et ?

- Et rien d'autre.

L'image de son aine délicate me frappe comme la foudre, je suis traversé de frissons, ravagé par le désir. Le chat se glisse autour de mes chevilles, une odeur de cannelle vient jusqu'à moi, de je ne sais où.

- Je voudrais te voir Draco. Juste une heure.

- Dis pas ça.

- Pas quoi ?

- Pourquoi juste une heure ? Dis juste « je voudrais te voir ».

- Je voudrais te voir.

Cette fois le frisson passe dans les ondes entre nos portables, j'entends battre son cœur, comme dans les chansons débiles. Comment j'en suis arrivé là, moi qui suis si cynique d'habitude ? _Regarde-moi Charles, j'y arrive, cette fois je suis une femme comme les autres_. Je souris, il ne répond pas.

- Viens, s'il te plait, je lance d'une voix un peu rauque, comme une bouteille à la mer.

- Chez toi ? Ou au studio ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu veux faire.

- Et toi ? souffle-t-il.

- Moi je veux… _faire l'amour_. Te voir, pas te photographier. Viens chez moi. Tu te rappelles l'adresse ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu viens ? je demande en baissant un peu plus ma garde, presque suppliant.

S'il me dit non je suis foutu. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. _Viens, s'il te plait. _Charles, si tu m'as amené dans un piège je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. J'ai mal partout à force de me crisper autour de mon portable, je n'ai plus un poil de sec.

- Maintenant ? demande-t-il, hésitant.

- Ben oui, maintenant. Pourquoi non ?

- C'est que… je prenais le thé avec mes parents. Je ne veux pas être grossier avec eux. Pourquoi on ne dînerait pas ensemble ce soir, plutôt ?

- C'est que… je ne sais pas cuisiner, fais-je en grimaçant.

- C'est pas grave. Ça n'a pas d'importance, répond-il en souriant. C'est pas pour ta cuisine que je viens.

Sur le moment je suis tellement surpris que je ne réponds rien, incapable de réaliser qu'il va venir chez moi sans prétexte, juste pour le plaisir de me voir. Je dois être en train de rêver.

- Mais… commence-t-il, me faisant grincer les dents.

Bien sûr, il y a un « mais », il y a toujours un « mais ».

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu ne vis pas avec ton assistant ?

- Colin ? Non, c'est fini. Depuis qu'il nous a surpris ensemble c'est terminé. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, hein !

- Bien sûr…

- Je suis libre comme l'air, dis-je triomphalement avant de le regretter.

- Tant mieux, répond-il doucement –faute de pouvoir dire « moi aussi ».

- Alors je t'attends ce soir ? A vingt heures ?

- D'accord, fait-il après une autre hésitation.

- Parfait ! Et…

- Oui ?

- On ne parlera pas de photos, d'accord ?

Il ne répond pas et raccroche, j'imagine son sourire. Du moins, je l'espère. J'ai envie de sauter de joie, d'appeler mon frère pour lui dire « T'avais raison ! », envie de courir dans la rue et d'embrasser les passants. Il me semble que je n'ai plus peur, d'un coup. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette pour sûr, mais c'est bon. Trop bon.

Le chat s'entortille dans mes pieds et manque de me faire tomber, je renverse la poubelle dans ma chute, il en tombe trois pages froissées que je me dépêche de faire disparaître. Non, ce n'est pas un signe.

Je ne crois pas aux signes.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, un merci tout spécial à mes bêtas, Katy et Nico ^^ J'espère que les spécialistes de la photo (comme Flo) me pardonneront des approximations, je fais de mon mieux, promis ^^**

**Bonnes vacances à celles qui sont en vacances, profitez-en pour lire de bons bouquins, comme « Blond comme un garçon » par exemple (au hasard) que je peux vous envoyer dédicacé ! **


	7. Never let me down again

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 7**

**Never let me down again**

**Merci de suivre mon histoire, bonne lecture !**

_**« Never let me down again » est une chanson de Dépêche Mode.**_

Il est vingt heures dix et il est là, devant moi, une bouteille à la main. Je suis passé par toutes les émotions en deux heures, de l'espoir béat au cynisme le plus noir. Le pire ayant été les dix minutes fatidiques après vingt heures, pendant lesquelles je me suis dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Classique.

Il me tend la bouteille emballée avec un petit sourire gêné, je murmure :

- Viens, entre. Fais comme chez toi.

Curieux comme c'est plus facile de s'engueuler ou se jeter des menaces à la figure que d'avoir l'air naturel. Il porte effectivement un jean blanc et un pull gris, j'essaie de ne pas penser qu'il est nu en dessous. Le chat vient s'entortiller autour de ses jambes, Draco se penche pour le caresser.

- Il est sympa ton chat. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Ari. Enfin, Aristide. Colin et moi nous sommes battus comme des chiffonniers pour sa garde, après son départ. Pire qu'un divorce…

- Ah oui ?

- Mais finalement c'est le chat qui a choisi. Ari ne s'est jamais plu chez Colin, il a lacéré tous les meubles et rideaux et fait pipi partout. Alors il est revenu ici. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais bien que c'est parce qu'il a ses petites habitudes, c'est tout.

- Peut-être qu'il tient à toi ?

- Impossible. J'oublie de le nourrir une fois sur deux et je l'engueule tout le temps. Je suis invivable.

Draco sourit et s'assoit sur le canapé en regardant autour de lui.

- Dis donc, ça a changé ici.

- Oui, je ne supportais plus l'ambiance comic-strip et les couleurs me déprimaient.

- C'est bien. C'est zen.

Un ange passe et je me dis qu'on n'a rien à se dire. Horreur. Suis-je censé lui sauter dessus ou au contraire deviser civilement ? C'est beaucoup plus dur qu'au téléphone, finalement. Je dépose la bouteille sur la table et je monte le son de la chaîne, en désespoir de cause.

- Tu n'ouvres pas la bouteille ? Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ?

- Comment ? Oh si si, bien sûr…

- Je peux l'ouvrir si tu n'as pas l'habitude.

- Oh, je… j'ai un peu l'habitude, dis-je en découvrant un grand cru Veuve Cliquot. Je viens de là. Enfin ma famille habite là-bas. En Champagne.

- Vraiment ? Quelle chance ! Tu as dû en boire beaucoup dans ton enfance, fait-il en se calant dans le canapé.

- Euh… pas vraiment. Mon oncle est producteur mais c'était pas le genre de ma famille de boire du champagne.

Avant qu'il réponde je fais sauter le bouchon, le liquide dégouline le long du goulot alors que je n'ai rien préparé. Je regarde partout d'un air paniqué, il me semble qu'on n'a même pas de verres à champagne. Flûte.

- C'est con, on avait des verres sympas mais Colin est parti avec, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Et il ne t'a laissé que le chat…

- Exactement. Et pour boire le champagne c'est beaucoup moins pratique. Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre, je vais prendre des verres normaux, tu ne m'en voudras pas, hein ?

- Si, terriblement. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais repartir, ajoute-t-il en souriant. Quel accueil déplorable…

Je lui tends un verre à coca bien rempli, il hausse les sourcils. _J'ai l'air d'un con, j'ai l'air d'un con_, me dis-je paniqué. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé, laissant une bonne distance entre nous. D'ordinaire les mecs je les drague dans les pubs, ils sont saouls et moi aussi, pas besoin de palabres.

- Bon hé bien à notre santé… fait-il en levant son verre vers moi.

- Oui… à nous. Enfin je veux dire… à notre santé !

Le liquide me picote la langue, faisant resurgir des souvenirs anciens. On finissait tous les verres des invités quand on était petits, mes frères et moi. C'était amer et ça nous faisait frissonner, après on riait comme des fous. Et on se prenait une torgnole de mon père, avec 5 paters et 6 avés.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demande Draco d'un ton poli.

Je fixe ses lèvres, son cou et j'oublie sa question. Une légère odeur musquée émane de son col, je voudrais y glisser mon nez pour le sentir mieux, je voudrais frôler sa peau de ma bouche.

- Enfin je veux dire à Londres ? reprend-il devant mon air hébété.

- Des photos.

- Mais pourquoi Londres ?

- Un vieux rêve d'enfance. Les Beatles, Dépêche Mode, David Bowie, tout ça. Je ne supportais plus la Champagne. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Rien, dis-je en avalant ma salive. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis né à Londres, donc…

Son regard se voile d'une brume un peu narquoise, ça y est, il sait que je suis un plouc. Pour faire bonne mesure j'attaque :

- Et tu habites toujours chez tes parents ?

- Oui, répond-il posément en dégustant de petites gorgées.

- Amusant. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre encore chez les miens mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas les mêmes spécimens, dis-je en finissant mon verre cul sec et en me reversant une bonne rasade.

- Je suis très bien chez eux. Pas de courses, pas de linge à faire, pas de vaisselle. Pratique. Et ils ne sont pas chiants.

- T'as de la chance, je soupire.

Le champagne ajouté aux trois verres de rhum –quatre, si je compte celui que j'ai bu cul sec après avoir raccroché le téléphone – commence à me monter à la tête, je voudrais qu'on passe à autre chose mais je ne veux pas paraître empressé ou grossier –il me prend déjà pour un plouc. Nous sirotons nos verres en devisant agréablement des avantages et inconvénients de vivre seul quand soudain je dis le premier truc qui me passe par la tête –une mauvaise habitude.

- C'est pour échapper à Peter que tu restes chez tes parents ?

- Pardon ?

- Enfin je veux dire… j'avais cru comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ? fait-il en sourcillant.

- Il me semblait que… tu avais peur de lui.

- Moi ? Non, répond-il en remettant son nez dans son verre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur, il est charmant.

Il se crispe et boit à petites gorgées, mon cœur se serre. Ça ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux –même si ce n'est pas moi qui irai m'affronter à ce type, c'est clair. Le mieux serait sans doute de passer à autre chose – à l'horizontale par exemple- mais je ressens ce petit pincement là, et j'ai terriblement envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Je déglutis avant de murmurer :

- Je sais ce que c'est, la peur. Je connais très bien, même. Quand on est terrifié mais qu'on ne peut en parler à personne. Parce que ce serait pire…

Ses yeux se lèvent sur moi, j'y lis tant de choses qui me bouleversent que je pose ma main sur la sienne –glacée.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, Draco. Combien on est mal et combien on a honte même, quand ça arrive. J'ai vécu ça si souvent quand j'étais petit, j'ajoute en frissonnant. Il ne faut pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire ni rien dire, parce que ça vous bouffe. Même si c'est très difficile.

- C'était qui ? souffle-t-il. Ton père ?

Soudain un gouffre s'ouvre dans ma poitrine, j'y suis aspiré tout entier, je n'existe plus. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, je sais que si je force je vais vomir, je secoue la tête.

- Harry ? Ça va ? interroge-t-il avec douceur. Tu es tout pâle.

- …

- Si tu ne veux rien me dire je comprendrai, tu sais. C'est vrai que c'est pas facile. Surtout en ce qui concerne ce qu'on a vécu enfant. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien, chuchote-t-il doucement.

- Merci… je croasse difficilement. Je suis con. Cinq ans d'analyse et je suis toujours incapable d'en parler. Plus tard peut-être. Quand on se connaîtra mieux, je te dirai tout.

La perspective de tout dire me donne le tournis mais plus tard est loin, très loin. Plus tard est souvent jamais, pour moi. La fuite, ma seule victoire. Je bois une longue gorgée à nouveau, essayant de me calmer. Sa main est toujours sous la mienne, moite, un réconfort en forme de secret d'enfance. On écoute le CD qui nous parle d'amitié, le chat s'installe confortablement sur ses genoux. Je me demande comment et pourquoi j'en suis venu à lui faire des confidences aussi rapidement, je n'ai jamais parlé de rien à Colin.

Après avoir fini son verre Draco regarde sa montre discrètement, je reprends :

- Il est venu me parler tu sais.

- Qui ?

- Peter. A Ascot. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi.

- N'importe quoi ! fait-il en retirant brusquement sa main de la mienne.

- Si, je te jure !

- Je te crois, Harry. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il essaie de faire croire aux autres que je ne suis pas normal. Que je suis « fragile » comme il dit, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui, alors ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de ton enfance, Harry ?

Je sursaute, il soupire :

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Je l'aime bien, on passe de bons moments en général. Parfois il est super délicat avec moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Au début il était toujours comme ça, tendre et attentif, dit-il en souriant. On s'est rencontrés sur un tournage et… il a tout fait pour me séduire, on s'entendait si bien. J'étais vraiment… super amoureux, ensorcelé. Je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprenne aussi bien, sans me juger. C'était magique…

Sa voix se perd dans les derniers sursauts d'une mélodie obsédante, il reste les yeux dans le vague, je sens la morsure de la jalousie.

- Et ?

- Et… je ne sais pas. Il a changé. Oh pas en public hein, il est toujours adorable, mais quand on est tous les deux il me pose des tonnes de questions et il me suit, c'est pénible.

- Non ?

- Si. Je le vois parfois, dans sa bagnole. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais ça devient pénible.

- Je comprends, oui.

- En fait… c'est depuis la séance où on a… enfin où on s'est rencontrés qu'il a changé, je crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, glisse-t-il à voix basse en fixant ma bouche.

- Il est jaloux, évidemment. Je suis désolé, dis-je sans en penser un mot.

- Il ne faut pas, reprend Draco en s'approchant de moi. C'était tellement…

Soudain sa bouche est sur la mienne, le chat saute à terre alors que nous nous enlaçons fiévreusement. En quelques secondes il me fait basculer sur le canapé, déboutonnant ma chemise fébrilement et je gémis sous ses assauts, fou de désir. Bientôt nos chairs nues viennent se rejoindre et je frissonne longuement lorsque son sexe frôle le mien à plusieurs reprises. Nous ne contrôlons plus rien, nous frottant l'un à l'autre sans retenue et quand j'empoigne nos verges dans ma main pour les caresser d'un même geste je l'entends feuler, un son qui me rend fou.

Je m'entends geindre à mon tour et murmurer des mots d'amour alors que sa bouche est partout sur moi, je lutte sans espoir contre la jouissance qui monte, irrépressible. Son visage est si beau que j'y pose mes mains éperdues, essayant de capter chaque millimètre de peau, chaque émotion. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas alors qu'il vient en moi pour la première fois et le plaisir m'emporte rapidement sous ses assauts rythmés.

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… dis-je comme une litanie alors que l'orgasme se prolonge dans sa main veloutée, malgré moi.

En grognant je retombe sur le canapé, un peu déçu par ma rapidité quand il me souffle à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout le temps. J'en veux encore.

- Oui, oui, oui, je répète quand il se love nu contre moi, tremblant.

- Mais pas tout de suite. Je veux rester contre toi, comme ça. Je me sens bien comme ça, protégé.

Une vague de tendresse me submerge, je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi, murmurant à son oreille « Je te protégerai, je te le jure », des mots qui réveillent un écho profond en moi, douloureux. Je cache mon visage dans son épaule pour mieux m'agripper à lui, ne faire qu'un, à jamais et je sens son abandon, sa confiance.

Je suis dans un état second, englué dans le plaisir physique et la langueur de nos membres quand mon téléphone sonne. Le fixe, que personne n'utilise plus.

- Merde, je souffle en essayant de me relever –en vain. Oh, je peux plus bouger.

- Ne réponds pas, dit-il avec inquiétude. Tu n'es pas là. Nous ne sommes pas là.

La voix de Charles s'élève soudain dans le silence –le répondeur. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.

- Harry, si tu es là, réponds-moi. Ou rappelle-moi. C'est urgent.

Il me semble qu'il hésite à ajouter quelque chose puis il raccroche, je soupire. Draco lève la tête vers moi, sourcils froncés :

- C'est qui ?

- Mon frère Charles.

- Oh, celui qui est prêtre en France ?

- Oui, tu as une bonne mémoire. Oh flûte j'ai pas envie de le rappeler. Je veux juste rester avec toi.

Il sourit, un sourire un peu triste, et passe la main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie. Ça doit être important, non ?

- Oui, je le crains hélas. Ma mère est hospitalisée, je présume que…

Les mots me manquent soudain, j'ai à nouveau une boule dans la gorge. Comme aux pires temps de mon enfance quand mon père me questionnait, l'air excédé. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je n'ai jamais pu.

- Rappelle-le. Ne te rends pas malade pour rien.

- Mais tu resteras, hein ? Tu ne partiras pas ?

Encore un sourire triste, il opine comme on rassure un enfant angoissé sans raison. Je sais qu'il ment mais je n'arriverai pas à affronter ça seul. Je me relève avec difficulté de son corps humide, le froid me fait frissonner. Je n'ose pas imaginer le pire, je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

Après une douche rapide et après m'être rhabillé –je ne peux pas appeler mon frère en étant à poil- je saisis mon portable d'une main tremblante et je vais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil préféré.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? demande Draco qui est toujours nu sur le canapé-lit, affalé.

- Non, reste là. Je veux te voir, j'ai besoin de toi, dis-je d'une traite –en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il repartira, tôt ou tard.

Le téléphone sonne pendant une éternité avant que Charles ne décroche.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi.

- Quand même ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir portable s'il est toujours éteint ?

- Je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle est dans le coma.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Oui.

- Oh merde. Maman…

Draco me fixe avec effroi et remonte le drap sur lui, un instant je me demande ce qu'il fait là, un instant le manque de ma mère me coupe le souffle.

- Elle… elle ne s'en sortira pas ?

- Les médecins ne savent pas. On a dû la réopérer d'urgence ce matin et depuis elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé.

Je gratte une petite tâche sur le fauteuil du bout de mon ongle, tout tangue autour.

- Mais… on peut faire quoi ?

- Prier.

- Oh arrête avec ça, Charles !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quoi, toi ? Donner des ordres aux médecins ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, toi ?

C'est rare que mon frère perde son sang-froid mais là il est excédé, je perçois sa peur et son stress, il me semble que j'en sens l'odeur aigre.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire mais la prière me paraît un peu dérisoire, excuse-moi.

- Il faut que tu viennes. Tout de suite.

- Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Mais pourquoi ? dis-je en sentant une vague de terreur pure m'envahir.

- Parce que maman a demandé à ce que tous ses enfants soient près d'elle si… si jamais ça tournait mal.

- La vie est une affaire qui tourne toujours mal, Charles.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire de l'humour.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? dis-je en fixant Draco qui blêmit.

- Oui, je te demande de venir voir une dernière fois ta mère. Si tu ne le fais pas tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non. Une certitude. Je vois des gens qui ont perdu des proches toute la journée, ils regrettent toujours de ne pas leur avoir dit adieu.

- Moi je regrette d'avoir toujours des nouvelles de mes proches, dis-je sèchement. Parce qu'ils sont tout sauf proches pour moi.

- Harry…

Je fixe Draco qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, inquiet, je m'accroche à sa beauté et à l'idée qu'on a fait l'amour, comme à une bouée, à un dernier espoir.

- Ecoute, fais comme tu veux, reprend Charles. Mais elle t'a réclamé tu sais.

- Maman m'a réclamé ? Je croyais qu'elle était dans le coma.

- Avant. Elle m'a fait jurer de t'appeler. Elle avait vraiment besoin de te voir.

- Pourquoi ? je demande d'un ton méfiant.

- Pour te demander pardon.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je t'assure que non. J'aurais préféré qu'elle te le dise elle-même mais bon… Viens. Viens quand tu peux, mais vite.

Je raccroche doucement, bouleversé, Draco me lance :

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tu comprends le français ?

- Oui, j'ai passé pas mal de vacances en Gironde. Elle va mourir ?

- On va tous mourir, dis-je bêtement en laissant tomber ma tête entre mes mains.

Pendant quelques instants il ne dit rien, je présume qu'il doit me prendre pour un monstre, lui qui habite chez ses parents. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer, de me justifier. Je crois que j'aimerais qu'il parte, maintenant.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ?

- Je ne le supporterais pas. Revoir mon père et mes frères ce serait… trop. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plait.

Il hoche la tête et me tend les bras « Viens », je m'y love en luttant contre les sanglots. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse font craquer les barrages que j'ai édifiés pendant des années, les vannes s'ouvrent, je me mets à pleurer comme un gamin que je suis toujours.

- Oui, pleure, ça fait du bien. Tu n'as rien à me raconter si tu n'en as pas envie, je te comprends. Mais je suis là pour toi. Promis.

- Oh mon dieu je ne pourrai pas, Draco. Je ne pourrai pas.

- Chuuuut, ne dis rien. Je suis là pour toi, je ne te quitterai pas.

Nous restons un long moment enlacés jusqu'à ce que mes larmes sèchent peu à peu, même si des sanglots passagers me secouent encore parfois. Je ne sais plus du tout quelle heure il est mais il fait nuit et j'ai peur. Je me recroqueville contre lui, encore un peu.

- Tu sais, j'aime ma mère mais je n'arrive pas à… oublier le passé.

- Je comprends

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…

- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller la voir ? Tu ne seras peut-être pas obligé de voir ton père et tes frères.

- Tu crois ? Tu ne connais pas ma famille.

- Tu peux aller à l'hôtel, non ? Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Non. Non, je ne crois pas. A moins que…

- Quoi ?

- A moins que je loge chez mon frère, ce serait déjà plus supportable. Mais j'ai la trouille. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me terrifie. Rien que l'idée de retourner en France, affronter leur regard…

- Il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends, non ? Ton frère, un cousin, un ami ?

- Oui, il y a mon frère et ma sœur Marine mais… je veux pas te quitter, dis-je d'une voix mourante.

Il sourit tendrement et passe ses mains sur mon visage :

- Je viendrai avec toi si tu as si peur. A deux on est plus forts.

- Tu ferais ça ? Et ton job ? dis-je sidéré.

- Je commence un tournage dans dix jours, j'ai un peu le temps. J'annulerai quelques rendez-vous, c'est pas tragique.

- Et tes parents ? Et Peter ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, déclare-t-il le visage dur. J'en ai marre qu'on décide à ma place, qu'on me surveille. Si je veux partir avec toi, je partirai avec toi. Point final.

Sa soudaine détermination m'étonne et me fait ciller mais comme ça m'arrange je n'insiste pas. Quand on aime on est prêt à tout, dit le dicton. C'est là que je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais aimé, probablement. Je reprends sa bouche avec ferveur, presque désespoir, pour tout oublier, quelques heures encore. Puis à bout de souffle je réalise que le fait d'arriver avec Draco va définitivement tuer ma mère. Merde.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui aimez cette histoire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic, vos reviews et messages me font vraiment plaisir ^^**

**A bientôt ? **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Cecilia : Merci d'aimer mes personnages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je comprends que tu trouves Harry très loin de celui de JKR, c'est parfaitement exact, j'essaie de faire un peu évoluer les caractères par rapport au « canon » d'origine pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop prévisibles. Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Kisis : Merci pour ta review ! Hé oui, leur histoire est étrange, merci, je prends ça pour un compliment car j'essaie d'être un peu originale par rapport à tout ce qui a déjà été écrit sur ce site… J'espère que ça te plaira !**_

_**BISOUS ! **_


	8. Ces gens-là

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 8**

**Ces gens-là**

**Merci d'être toujours là pour découvrir la famille de notre héros, ces gens-là…**

_**« Ces gens-là »est une chanson de Jacques Brel, bien sûr.**_

Il fait froid et humide en ce petit matin, un vrai temps de Champagne. Un temps parfait pour les vignes, pénible pour les hommes. Depuis Reims nous avons traversé les petits villages avec le TER, rien n'a changé. La même brume au-dessus des champs, les arbres et les vignes au loin, comme quand j'allais en vadrouille avec les scouts dans les bois environnants. Pas de raison que ça ait changé d'ailleurs, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis parti. Les gens nous fixaient en souriant, on les ignorait, mes frères et moi. Ils n'étaient pas comme nous, du moins c'est ce que me serinait ma mère.

A côté de moi Draco écoute de la musique dans ses écouteurs, yeux fermés, calme. Imagine-t-il la tempête en moi et cette peur qui me troue le ventre, que je n'ai plus ressentie depuis mon départ ? Les cauchemars sont toujours là mais la peur était partie, elle revient me mordiller comme un chien fidèle. A l'haleine fétide. Je m'accroche à l'idée que j'ai changé, qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi maintenant. Pourtant j'évite de lever la tête pour ne pas reconnaître des voisins ou des anciens copains d'école, parce qu'eux n'auront pas changé.

Lorsque le train ralentit et s'arrête Draco me lance un sourire encourageant, je me redis que j'avais tout le temps de lui raconter, lui parler de ma famille. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé par où commencer, alors je n'ai rien dit. Il n'a rien demandé non plus. Il ne pose pas de questions, il est là et c'est tout, c'est reposant et un peu déstabilisant. « Ne fais pas confiance aux inconnus » disait ma mère. Mais souvent les inconnus nous font moins de mal que nos proches, c'est ce que j'ai découvert plus tard. Trop tard.

Charles attend sur le quai, il lève la tête vers moi avec un sourire, j'avais presque oublié combien il est grand et droit. La bonté et le sérieux se lisent sur son visage, en toute cohérence avec le col dur et blanc sous son pull. L'image de son ordination me revient en tête alors que je descends du train, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de partir, foutre le camp en train, même si je n'étais pas majeur. C'était émouvant de le voir étendu sur la pierre froide devant l'autel, face contre terre, un abandon total. Mon abandon, en même temps. Impossible de rester seul dans cette maison sans lui, même s'il était au séminaire depuis longtemps.

Il me serre la main brièvement en cillant, je me retourne pour lui présenter mon compagnon. « Draco, un ami anglais. Charles, mon frère. » Ce dernier hausse le sourcil mais ne dit rien, il me jette juste un coup d'œil surpris puis tend la main à Draco qui l'observe avec attention.

- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis, dit-il gêné.

- Pas grave, Draco dormira avec moi sur le canapé, dis-je en haussant les épaules. On a l'habitude.

Premier mensonge, sans importance. Charles tique mais se tait, il saisit nos sacs et se dirige vers sa voiture. Tiens, le kiosque à journaux est fermé dans la gare. Pas assez de passage sans doute. Qui pourrait vouloir habiter ici ? Londres me manque déjà, là-bas je me sens différent, plus fort. Je me sens moi, là-bas.

- Ton ami parle français ? interroge Charles à mi-voix en mettant nos bagages dans sa voiture.

- Oui, je crois, fais-je en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

On s'installe sur le siège arrière de la vieille CX de mon frère, au milieu des prospectus chrétiens, Charles démarre. Je le sens gêné par cette présence étrangère et inattendue, je me rends compte que Draco est comme un alibi pour moi, un bouclier. Personne n'osera évoquer le passé ni me faire des reproches devant lui, on est trop bien élevés dans la famille. Enfin, sauf moi, hein. Moi qui ai longtemps été le pitre, le petit dernier blagueur. Un autre déguisement.

- Maman est toujours à l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ressorte. Tu veux qu'on aille la voir tout de suite ?

- Non, dis-je précipitamment. Non.

Je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore. Charles nous lance parfois des petits coups d'œil dans le rétro, je feins de ne pas le remarquer, la main sur celle de Draco. Ca me rappelle des voyages en colo quand je posais ma main en douce sur une autre main moite, avec le cœur battant. Un certain goût pour la transgression déjà. La peur, déjà.

Nous arrivons dans un petit village que je ne connais que de nom, mon frère se gare devant une vieille maison en pierres, le presbytère j'imagine. Un peu plus loin se trouve l'église, son église. Ça me fait bizarre. Mon frère prêtre, lui qui adorait les GI Joe, petit. Mais c'est loin déjà. Dès que nous sortons de la voiture les rideaux des fenêtres voisines s'écartent, le trou se creuse dans mon ventre. Pourtant ça me fait plaisir que Draco soit trop beau, trop blond. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, me dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Un frisson me saisit. Fichue humidité.

La maison est petite et peu meublée, on se croirait dans les années soixante, c'est très vintage. Je me dis que ça aurait fait rigoler Colin, mais je n'aurais jamais amené Colin ici. J'ai amené un parfait inconnu qui fixe les meubles avec une espèce d'effroi muet et se demande sans doute ce qu'il fait là. Je n'ai pas la réponse.

Après avoir posé nos bagages près du canapé –il n'y a qu'une chambre à l'étage, celle de mon frère, une vraie cellule monastique- nous allons dans la vieille cuisine aux relents de soupe, toujours muets. On s'installe autour de la table avec sa nappe cirée, Charles nous fait chauffer un café, Draco ne sourit plus. Merde.

- Ici on boit le café dans des verres, dis-je gêné, c'est très exotique.

- Je vois, fait Draco en souriant faiblement.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui hausse les épaules, Charles se retourne et me jette un regard sombre. Il nous verse un liquide brun et opaque dans des verres duralex, brûlants, puis s'assoit avec nous. Il ne parle pas, je le reconnais bien là. Parfois je me demande comme un mec mutique comme lui est devenu prêtre mais ça doit être plus facile de déclamer la parole de Dieu que de dire ce qu'on pense. Je reconnais la flamme dans son œil, cette fébrilité inexplicable. Des mouches tournent autour des pots de confiture, je déteste cette odeur de chou.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? je lui demande pour rompre le silence pesant.

- Deux ans. Je m'occupe de deux autres paroisses aussi.

Un ange passe, normal pour le lieu. Je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre, un petit jardin un peu sauvage.

- C'est toi qui fais le ménage ? je demande en sentant mes avant-bras coller sur la nappe cirée.

- Euh… non, j'ai quelqu'un pour ça, répond-il en baissant rapidement les yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ciller, pourquoi cette gêne ? Draco consulte ses messages en douce sous la table, je déglutis. Il s'emmerde déjà, il va me dire qu'il doit repartir. Je suis comme englué par cette atmosphère, ce passé. Et ce Christ partout au-dessus des portes, insupportable. Je devrais au moins présenter mieux Draco à Charles, je ne trouve pas comment le décrire. De toute façon tout est inscrit sur son visage, sa gêne, son éducation. De toute façon Charles s'en fout. Dans ma famille on ne s'intéresse pas les autres, on les tolère.

- Je te propose qu'on parte pour l'hôpital tout à l'heure, les visites se terminent à 12 heures, reprend mon frère d'une voix sourde.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Non.

- Elle est consciente ?

- Non. Mais les médecins pensent qu'elle entend peut-être ce qu'on lui dit. Ça arrive souvent.

- Donc je vais aller la voir, je vais lui parler mais je ne saurai pas si elle m'entend ?

- Oui. C'est comme ça, conclue-t-il sur un ton « c'est à prendre ou à laisser, je n'y peux rien ».

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que les autres seront là ? je murmure d'une voix altérée.

- Je ne sais pas. Notre père y va tous les matins tôt, avant d'aller à la mairie. Je ne sais pas s'il sera encore là. Les autres travaillent, ils viennent plutôt le soir ou le week-end. Mais comme son état s'est empiré…

Je soupire, à la torture. Les autres. C'est comme ça que j'appelle mes frères et sœurs, que je n'aime pas. Qui ne m'aiment pas –sauf les petites, peut-être. On a toujours été des étrangers les uns pour les autres, des compagnons d'infortune.

Draco dévisage Charles, je me demande ce qu'il pense. S'il est croyant. S'il voit derrière les apparences. Charles s'en fout, il ne le regarde pas. Il n'est qu'un épiphénomène pour lui, une brebis égarée. Le dernier caprice du petit dernier –moi. Une passade. Comme un con c'est moi qui lui ai raconté que j'avais couché avec trois mecs en trois jours, et je voudrais qu'il me prenne au sérieux ? Qu'il nous prenne au sérieux ? On est complètement décalés ici, déracinés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets un point d'honneur à raconter mes bonnes fortunes à Charles, à donner cette image délurée de moi. Par provocation ? Pour le rendre jaloux ? Pour lui montrer que je m'en suis sorti, moi ? Je ne sais plus qui est le vrai « moi », le mec qui baise à Londres ou celui qui tremble de peur dans sa famille.

Dehors la brume s'est évaporée, le soleil brille, j'ai un peu chaud avec ma chemise à manches longues. Ma langue est un peu engourdie, je me la suis brûlée en buvant le café, comme souvent. En Angleterre le café est tiède et fade, pas comme celui de mon frère, âcre et brûlant. Le téléphone sonne, Charles va répondre, c'est un paroissien qui lui réclame une visite pour son père malade, je me dis qu'il doit avoir une vie bien triste. Je pose la main sur la cuisse de Draco, il étire ses lèvres en un demi-sourire un peu faux, un peu triste.

- Tu veux venir avec moi à l'hôpital ? je lui demande en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ta mère, ni ta famille. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, soupire-t-il.

Mon cœur se réchauffe, il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime, qui me le prouve. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le tenir contre moi, là, juste sous ce Christ ressuscité, juste pour l'emmerder. J'articule silencieusement « Je t'aime », Draco rougit, j'ai besoin de lui. Besoin de sa peau. Besoin de montrer au monde entier que je suis aimé, pas par un paumé mais par un mec beau, gentil. Envie de lui faire l'amour, de tout oublier.

- Bon, on va y aller, il est tard, grommelle Charles dans mon dos, brisant mon élan. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes seul, continue-t-il en feignant d'ignorer ma main sur la cuisse de Draco.

- Non. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour le laisser là. Il vient avec, je rétorque en me levant.

Les lèvres de Charles se crispent, nos regards s'affrontent. Non, je n'ai pas honte moi, je n'ai plus honte. La complicité qu'on avait au téléphone s'est évaporée avec la brume, il est le prêtre qui juge, je suis le sale gosse. Je me lève, il recule.

- Ok, allons-y alors, fait-il en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Je tends la main vers Draco, il y glisse la sienne et se lève, un peu hésitant. Je lui souris le plus chaleureusement que je peux, remerciant le Ciel qu'il soit là.

Il est midi et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, je suis sonné debout. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si mal de la voir comme ça, avec tous ces tuyaux. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait vieilli et changé autant. La petite vieille toute maigre dans le lit en fer n'est pas ma mère, ce n'est pas possible. Elle elle était belle et pleine d'énergie, les joues bien fermes et les lèvres roses, bien droite sur ses principes. Nos pas couinent sur le lino, une fine transpiration coule dans mon dos, l'odeur d'hôpital me ferait vomir. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, je ne lui ai rien dit. Charles était là, debout devant la porte en gardien inutile et Draco est resté dans le couloir avec sa tablette. Connecté sur un autre monde. Un monde sans moi, sans maladie, sans…

- J'aperçois Marine et Pierre, souffle mon frère dans mon dos, me faisant atterrir brutalement. Et papa.

Ils sont là, à quelques pas dans le couloir, avec leurs conjoints dont j'ai oublié les noms. Il faut dire que je me suis tiré avant leurs mariages, il faut dire que c'était une autre vie. La peur me coupe les jambes, je voudrais repartir à Londres, courir sans plus m'arrêter. Je m'immobilise, terrifié.

Papa m'observe puis m'ouvre grands ses bras en un geste christique, je m'y précipite comme un imbécile, sans réfléchir. C'est étrange de retrouver sa carrure, son odeur, son sourire. Etrange de se sentir le fils préféré encore une fois, même si c'est une illusion. Un simulacre de fils prodigue.

- Tu es venu, c'est bien, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille et je croise le regard noir de Pierre.

Je baisse les yeux pour profiter de mon père quelques instants encore, le temps de jouer au père parfait qui retrouve son fils parfait. Le temps d'oublier les mots qui blessent et le jeune homme qui m'accompagne.

- Tu l'as vue ? poursuit mon père en me dévisageant avec intensité.

Il occupe tout l'espace, comme avant, comme toujours. Si sûr de lui, le sourire crémeux et la main chaleureuse. Mais ce regard bleu et perçant, cette mâchoire carnassière. Monsieur le maire en famille. Belle famille.

- Oui, je réponds en enfant sage.

- C'est bien Harry, c'est bien, fait-il en me tapotant l'épaule comme on flatte un chien. Tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Non, je souffle en voyant les mines sombres de Pierre et Marine. Je ne suis pas seul.

- Dommage, conclue mon père sans saluer Draco. Viens ce soir à la maison. Charles, je te confie ton frère.

On ne réplique pas à mon père, jamais. C'est impossible. On est tous des enfants terrifiés devant lui, même ceux qui le dépassent d'une tête. Mon frère Charles acquiesce sans lever les yeux, les mains nouées dans le dos. Mon frère et ma sœur s'éloignent sans un mot avec leurs familles et leur bonne conscience, je lance un sourire gêné à Draco. Il semble perdu, il n'a pas tout compris. Il s'est juste senti superflu, ce qu'il est à leurs yeux. Superflu. La pièce vient de se jouer devant lui, il n'était que spectateur.

- C'était qui ?

- Mon père, mon frère et ma sœur et leurs conjoints. Enfin, un de mes frères et une de mes sœurs. Pierre et Marine. Je ne rappelle pas du nom de leurs conjoints, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Charles se dirige vers la cafétéria, je le suis le cœur battant, un peu nauséeux. Draco marche derrière nous, je m'en veux de ma couardise mais l'hôpital n'est pas un lieu pour se donner en spectacle ou régler des comptes, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Je repense à ma mère endormie dans cette chambre, inoffensive.

Le repas est insipide et froid, autour de nous les gens conversent à mi-voix, nous nous taisons.

- Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? je demande à mon frère pour briser le silence qui nous étouffe.

- J'ai plusieurs visites à domicile. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ? Rester ici ?

Je croise le regard affolé de Draco, je reprends :

- Non. Inutile. On va visiter la région, truc comme ça.

- Visiter la région ? T'as une voiture ?

- Non, j'ai pas de voiture Charles. On restera dans le coin alors, dis-je agacé.

Je pense « On baisera dans toutes les pièces du presbytère » mais je tais. Je continue à mâchouiller l'espèce de truc caoutchouteux qui passe pour la purée, Draco soupire. « J'irai acheter de la vodka et on se saoulera la gueule » me dis-je en voyant Charles découper sa viande avec précision. Ouais, on boira et après on baisera dans toutes les pièces du presbytère, sous l'œil froid du Christ dénudé, en haut des portes. Et je me sentirai mieux. Je serai moi.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui aimez cette histoire pas facile, merci de me faire confiance ! Merci aussi à mes bêtas, Katy et Nico, mes indispensables…**

_**Je réponds ici aux guests :**_

_**Kaylee : Merci d'aimer mes fics, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et c'est adorable de ta part de me laisser parfois des reviews…**_

_**BISOUS **_


	9. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 9**

**Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça**

**Merci d'être toujours là mes amis, merci de votre confiance… J'apprécie que vous suiviez cette histoire qui n'est ni rose ni facile, mille fois merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à errer dans le village et les alentours – nous exclamant artificiellement devant chaque jardin ou arbre « T'as vu comme c'est beau ? », nous rentrons en fin d'après-midi dans le presbytère désert, un peu intimidés. Draco m'a posé quelques questions sur ma famille –qui est qui, qui est marié avec qui- j'y ai répondu comme si nous étions une famille normale, comme si c'était un voyage d'agrément. Alors que je fais tout pour trouver un sens à ma venue, et à celle de Draco. On va rester jusqu'à quand, attendre quoi ? Tout est absurde mais je suis là quand même. Et je ne rappelle même plus du nom de mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs, ni leur métier. Parfois Draco reçoit et envoie des textos, je me dis qu'il a une vraie vie et qu'il doit regretter de jouer les faire-valoir à mes côtés. Lui ne dit rien.

Nous entrons dans le presbytère désert, la maison de mon frère, un peu intimidés, tout est si calme et tranquille qu'on se croirait dans un monastère. Pas de trace de l'agitation citadine habituelle, que des meubles utiles et simples, que des crucifix et des napperons, le chant des oiseaux dehors. On s'assoit un peu gênés sur le vieux canapé, je lui sers un verre de jus de pomme bio. Pas de vodka, pas de baise.

- Tu vas retrouver ton père ce soir ? murmure-t-il sans me regarder.

- Comment ? Oh non, sûrement pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Il va t'attendre, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la Canardière.

- La Canardière ? C'est quoi ?

- Le nom de notre maison. Un grand bidule à l'entrée de la ville dont mon père est le maire, pompeux et tout. Avec des meubles anciens, des tentures et des crucifix partout.

Draco lève un sourcil en fixant celui qui est au-dessus de la porte, il doit nous prendre pour une bande de bigots. Il n'a pas tort. Il trempe ses lèvres dans son verre de jus de pomme et se tourne vers moi.

- Il n'y a rien de bien dans cette maison ? Aucun bon souvenir ?

- Des bons souvenirs ? Non, je ne me souviens pas. La maison est grande mais nous vivions les uns sur les autres, nous les enfants, parce que ma mère avait décrété qu'une chambre pour les filles et une pour les garçons ce serait le mieux. Elle préférait garder de la place pour le grand salon, le petit salon, la bibliothèque, la buanderie, etc…, comme au Cluedo. T'imagines ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Heureusement il y avait le grand jardin autour, là on faisait les 400 coups avec mes frères et nos cousins, c'était l'aventure…, dis-je en souriant malgré moi. Il me paraissait immense, une vraie jungle. On avait construit une cabane –interdite aux filles- et on se battait pour la posséder, en clans adverses. Sacrée époque…

- Ah, tu vois, il n'y avait pas que du négatif…

- Non, dis-je en repensant aux bleus, égratignures et coups divers reçus à cette occasion.

L'image de mon frère Pierre me dépassant de deux têtes et me tapant dessus me revient en flash, je secoue la tête. Une voiture passe dans la rue, nous détournons la tête pour la suivre des yeux. Les petits villages… le moindre fait y est un évènement, il y a si peu de gens sur la place de l'Eglise qu'on pourrait croire le village désert. Une espèce de village fantôme, simple décor. Le clocher sonne tous les quarts d'heure, je sens que ça m'énerver.

- Il n'a pas l'air si terrible, ton père… souffle Draco.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Comment lui expliquer ?

- Terrible ? Ça dépend des moments. Disons qu'il a du caractère et qu'il mène les gens à la baguette, ça a intérêt à filer droit. Mais quand ça l'arrange il peut être charmant – face à ses électeurs par exemple, ou face aux journalistes. Sinon tu n'existes pas pour lui, si tu ne lui sers à rien ou si tu ne fais pas partie de ses admirateurs. Rien ne doit gêner sa route. Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il ne t'a pas salué ? j'ajoute avec un brin de cruauté.

Personne ne doit défendre mon père en ma présence, moi je connais tous ses tours et détours, il ne m'aura plus. Draco cille puis reprend :

- J'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il était inquiet pour ta mère.

- Non. C'est un couple de façade, ils ne vivent plus ensemble à part pour la galerie. Mon père s'est trouvé une jeunette pour qui il loue un appartement à Reims alors qu'il ne vienne pas me faire la morale ! je rétorque mâchoires serrées.

- La morale ? A quel propos ?

- Tu sais bien, je réponds rapidement. Quand il a su que j'étais gay il m'a foutu dehors en disant que je n'étais plus son fils, ce salaud. J'aurais même pas dû venir aujourd'hui.

Draco me fixe avec beaucoup de compassion, ça m'agace. S'il savait… mais il ne sait pas, forcément. Personne ne sait.

- Bon ! je reprends avec une fausse joie. Et si on se buvait un coup ? On est en Champagne, je suis sûr que mon frangin cache des bouteilles dans sa cave, comme tout bon champenois.

- Tu n'attends pas qu'il rentre ?

- Non. J'ai soif. En plus on lui file plein de bouteilles et de trucs gratos –gâteaux, quiches, etc. -, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on n'en profite pas ! C'est ça la charité chrétienne, non ?

Sans plus hésiter je me précipite vers la cave, laissant Draco perplexe. Si je ne bois pas je vais craquer et repartir à Londres, j'ai besoin d'un truc pour me détendre. Compenser.

La cave est sombre et humide mais comme je m'y attendais il y a des bouteilles entreposées là, j'en saisis une au hasard, soufflant la poussière sur l'étiquette. Je la ramène à bout de bras comme un trophée, Draco sourit. Bien sûr je ne trouve pas de flûtes dans le vaisselier, on se retrouve à boire un bon cru dans de simples verres, mal installés dans un canapé pourri, comme des cons.

- A nous ! dis-je en levant mon verre vers lui.

- A nous, répète-t-il un peu gêné.

Au troisième verre on est en train de rire bêtement comme des gamins, imaginant la réaction de Charles s'il nous trouve torchés sur son canapé.

- Ça pourrait être encore bien pire, dis-je en posant ma main sur la cuisse de mon voisin.

Draco rougit, j'ai chaud tout à coup, j'ai chaud et j'ai envie de lui, là tout de suite sur ce vieux canapé pourri. Sa bouche et ses joues rougies par l'alcool m'attirent irrésistiblement, je me penche pour les goûter lorsque le carillon de l'église résonne et me fait sursauter. Il rit, je soupire.

- Toi, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille Harry…

- Non, en effet. On s'apprête à commettre un péché mortel, c'est pour ça. Mais c'est ça qui est excitant, non ? fais-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Son rire fait pétiller ses yeux, je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser dans le cou –bordel ce qu'il sent bon, ce que sa peau est douce- ma main remonte le long de sa cuisse, il gémit. Sous l'œil réprobateur du Christ supplicié je fais glisser sa braguette, je pourrais crier de désir. Je ne suis plus que brasier, incandescence. Il grogne pour le principe mais soupire de plaisir lorsque je frotte mon nez sur la bosse de son caleçon à carreaux, empoignant mes cheveux.

- Non, il ne faut pas, murmure-t-il pour la forme.

- Si, il faut…

Je trouve la fente de son caleçon et bientôt j'ai sa chair rose dans ma bouche, il feule et se crispe davantage dans mes cheveux. On entend un coup de frein à l'extérieur, je me raidis sans m'interrompre, accélérant même, Draco tente de me repousser mollement.

Une portière claque, des bruits de pas et enfin une clé dans la porte, Draco jouit dans ma bouche, tendu à l'extrême. J'avale rapidement son sperme alors que Charles entre dans le couloir, Draco se rhabille d'une main fébrile. Je ressens un mélange d'excitation et de honte quand mon frère entre et nous trouve rouges et confus sur son canapé, un verre à la main. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, ouvre la bouche puis la referme, sombre.

- On s'est permis d'ouvrir une bouteille, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

- Je vois ça, fait-il sans nous regarder.

Il ouvre les fenêtres en grand, je me demande s'il a senti ou deviné nos exactions, il ressort de la pièce sans mot dire, nous laissant comme deux imbéciles sur notre canapé.

- On fait quoi ? murmure Draco affolé.

- On finit nos verres, dis-je en versant la fin de la bouteille. Toujours ça de pris.

- Papa nous attend, lance Charles depuis la cuisine.

- Inutile, je n'irai pas.

Il réapparaît sur le seuil, dubitatif.

- Tu es sûr ? Il ne va pas apprécier.

- Et alors ? Il va me foutre une fessée, comme quand on était jeunes ? Je ne suis pas à sa disposition et il n'a même pas salué Draco. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air content de le revoir, et lui aussi, lance mon frère.

- Cinéma. Tu connais papa. Quand il y a du public il joue au patriarche mais ça ne prend pas sur moi, dis-je pour me convaincre.

- Il a pourtant réuni tout le monde ce soir.

- Raison de plus. La pièce se jouera sans moi, merci.

Mon frère ouvre la bouche puis la referme, je jubile. J'ai bien fait d'emmener Draco, il joue bien son rôle de bouclier, malgré lui.

- Tu vas manger quoi alors ce soir ? reprend Charles.

- On va se faire livrer des pizzas… Ça doit bien exister ici aussi, non ?

- Au presbytère ? fait-il avec effroi.

- Hé oui. Tu as peur pour ta réputation ? dis-je encouragé par la présence de mon amant et l'alcool.

- Quand même…

- Rassure-toi, on ne commandera pas de bouteilles de vin. On a déjà tout ce qui faut !

Charles me lance un regard sombre et repart en claquant la porte derrière lui, Draco se mordille la lèvre.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi…

- Mais non, tu sais bien que non. C'est grâce à toi au contraire, que j'échappe à ce pensum. Je les déteste tous…

- A ce point-là ? Ils sont tous homophobes ?

- Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Tous. Et nous on a autre chose à faire ce soir, pas vrai ?

La cloche de l'église sonne sept heures, nous sursautons.

Charles rentre vers vingt-deux heures, Draco et moi sommes allongés dans le canapé lit de la vieille salle à manger, en train de regarder un programme pourri sur la télé qui ne l'est pas moins. Lorsque j'entends mon frère rentrer je me lève, Draco lève un sourcil mais ne dit rien, à moitié assommé par l'alcool.

- C'était bien ? je demande à mon frère qui se sert un grand verre d'eau.

Il me dévisage, découvrant avec déplaisir mon tee-shirt rose et mon caleçon en soie bariolé, puis hausse les épaules.

- Bien ? Comment veux-tu que ce soit bien ? On aurait dit une veillée funéraire, papa s'est lancé dans le panégyrique de notre mère, cette sainte…

- En oubliant la donzelle qu'il héberge à ses frais ? dis-je secrètement ravi de voir mon frère révolté. Tu m'étonnes. J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir alors…

- Ben voyons. C'est tellement simple, vu d'un peu loin. Et tu crois que papa a réagi comment en voyant que tu n'étais là ? A qui il a posé des questions, à ton avis ?

- … ?

- Oui, tu peux faire l'étonné, ça te va bien. C'est à moi qu'il avait demandé de te surveiller, donc c'est à moi qu'il a demandé des comptes, après. Tu m'as bien mis dans le pétrin, merci ! fait-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, irrité. Merci du cadeau, petit frère…

Sur le moment je vacille, cette conversation me renvoie à une autre plus déplaisante encore, je sens que je pâlis. Je m'assois à mon tour, jambes coupées. Je ne voulais pas ça, non.

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça. Pardon, je souffle à mi-voix.

- Oui, bon ça va, je ne suis plus un gamin, il ne me fait plus peur, ment-il devant ma mine déconfite. Je m'en remettrai.

On est face à face autour de la vieille table de cuisine qui colle à nos bras, je me demande comment rattraper le coup, Charles paraît triste et fatigué. Il retire son col dur et son pull, c'est à nouveau mon frangin que j'ai en face de moi.

- Et les autres ? Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Fallait venir si tu voulais assister à la représentation, Harry. Chacun était bien dans son rôle, irréprochable.

- Et ils ont dit quoi, sur moi ?

- Rien. Personne ne parle de toi, jamais.

Encore une baffe, même s'il fallait s'y attendre. C'est tellement plus facile de passer les problèmes sous silence, tellement confortable. Je suis le fils disparu, perdu corps et biens dans l'océan du péché, du stupre et du lucre. Celui qui n'a plus de nom. Je me demande comment ils auraient réagi en ma présence. Avec indifférence sans doute, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Jamais.

L'horloge égrène les secondes en sourdine, Draco a éteint la télé. Je devrais aller le rejoindre mais quelque chose me retient près de Charles, le masochisme peut-être.

- Je suis navré que tout ça te soit retombé sur le dos, Charles. Je ne suis plus un môme, merde, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Quand je pense que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne… tu dois regretter, non ?

Un sourire triste déforme ses lèvres, il soupire :

- Je le fais pour maman tu sais. Si ça peut l'aider… vous aider à vous pardonner, ça vaudra la peine. Tu veux un thé ou une tisane ?

- Donc tu es vraiment un saint… Je suis impressionné. Bravo.

- Harry…

- Ok, j'arrête. Et non merci, je ne veux rien. On a un peu pillé ta cave tu sais, j'ajoute avec une grimace.

- C'est pas grave, je ne bois presque jamais. Il était bon ?

- Le champagne ? Oui. Délicieux. Ça me fait bizarre d'être revenu ici tu sais.

- Oui, j'imagine.

On se tait quelques minutes, il boit sa tisane et je fixe les vieilles photos sur la commode de l'entrée, de loin. On entend un oiseau de loin en loin, un hibou ou une chouette, je n'ai jamais su la différence.

- Tiens, dis-je pour meubler, j'ai vu une photo de toi avec notre cousin Guillaume sur le buffet. C'était pendant nos vacances de ski, non ? On était jeunes dis donc.

- Oui, fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Il est militaire, non ?

- Il avait disparu en Afrique, enlevé par des rebelles, il vient de revenir.

- Non ? C'est horrible.

- On a longtemps cru qu'il était mort, tu sais.

- Oh mince mais il était marié, non ? Je crois qu'il m'avait envoyé un faire-part de mariage puis de naissance pour son fils. Une erreur, sans doute.

- Non, c'était pas une erreur, Guillaume t'appréciait beaucoup. Et il n'a pas eu un fils après son mariage mais une fille, Clara. Sa disparition a laminé sa famille mais je pense que ça doit aller mieux, murmure-t-il pensivement.

Il semble particulièrement touché, je n'insiste pas. Je me rappelle bien de Guillaume, bien plus âgé que moi, toujours souriant et sportif, le genre de fils qu'aurait voulu avoir papa.

- Je ne supporterai pas de retourner à la Canardière, dis-je à voix basse. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'arrive pas à pardonner, je ne suis pas un saint.

- Oh, arrête avec ça, Harry. Je ne suis pas un saint, pas du tout. Je me mets encore parfois en colère et…

- Et ?

Il hausse les épaules et se verse une tisane, je reconnais sa manière de boire avec les coudes sur la table, qui agaçait maman. Et cette façon de passer sa main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer… « Arrête de te gratter comme un singe, Charles. Tiens-toi droit ». Charles, si sérieux et si sombre déjà. Il n'a jamais eu un regard d'enfant, il a toujours porté la misère du monde sur ses épaules, dans mes souvenirs.

- Et je fais parfois des choses que je ne devrais pas faire…, murmure-t-il.

- Alléluia ! Tu es donc un être humain. Merci mon Dieu.

- C'est pas drôle. Dans ma fonction, je devrais être irréprochable…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le connaissant, ça ne doit pas être bien méchant.

- T'as fait quoi ? Traverser en dehors des clous ?

- Non, dit-il d'un définitif. On devrait aller se coucher, j'ai une messe à 6 heures demain.

- C'est si grave ? je souffle alors qu'il se relève.

Il se retourne et me fixe avec un air éperdu, je frissonne. Mais déjà il monte dans les escaliers, me souhaitant bonne nuit sans me regarder. C'est quoi la gravité pour un prêtre ? Le doute, la colère, l'avarice, la révélation d'un secret, le péché de chair ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, je ne lui ai jamais connu de petite amie, il n'a jamais rêvé à une fille je crois. Je chasse un frisson qui me vient en me levant à mon tour, perplexe. A qui se confesse un prêtre ? A un autre prêtre plus aguerri, de même que les psychanalystes ont aussi leur analyste ? Mais je sais qu'il ne me dira rien, la parole est taboue, chez nous.

Je retourne dans la salle à manger plongée dans l'obscurité, le carillon sonne minuit. Après m'être cogné au buffet –bonjour les étoiles- je m'installe à côté de Draco, immobile. Sa respiration n'est pas profonde, il ne dort pas – en un éclair je me demande s'il nous a entendus, mais nous n'avons presque rien dit, ouf. Je me tourne et me retourne, incapable de trouver le sommeil sur ce matelas trop petit et défoncé. Les draps grattent, je me demande si mon frère prie pour moi, en ce moment.

Draco pousse un soupir et se colle contre moi, je sens son corps chaud et je souris, il ne dort pas. Bientôt ses mains sont sur moi, le désir revient peu à peu, malgré moi. Il murmure mon prénom, je réponds « Chuuut, mon frère va nous entendre ».

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, Harry, j'ai froid.

- Chuuut… il ne fait pas froid. Tu n'as pas sommeil ? Bon, viens, dis-je en me retournant contre lui. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ?

Son regard semble fiévreux dans la pénombre, sa bouche cherche la mienne avec impatience.

- Non, Draco…, je balbutie, déjà vaincu.

Mais déjà sa main est sur mon sexe, déjà il nous caresse de concert, frottant nos chairs l'une contre l'autre. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas crier, l'effet de sa main glacée sur nos épidermes brûlant est saisissant, je prie pour que le matelas ne grince pas. J'imagine Charles à genoux devant son lit et j'ai honte, honte de haleter en sourdine, honte de prendre du plaisir sous son toit, en sa présence. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment Draco m'enjambe et vient s'empaler sur mon sexe, bougeant lentement son bassin fin.

- Non, non, chuuut, dis-je en entendant les lattes grincer sous moi. Arrête, je t'en prie… Arrête. Tais-toi au moins….

Mais il accélère et je crois mourir en entendant un long feulement qui monte dans les airs dans l'obscurité.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de suivre mon histoire, merci de vos messages qui me font tant de bien…c'est pour vous que j'écris, sans votre soutien j'aurais beaucoup de mal à continuer. Alors merci d'apprécier cette histoire un peu particulière, bien loin du « canon » HPDM. J'aime bien emmener les lecteurs là où ils ne vont pas d'habitude…merci de me suivre !**

**Merci à Katy et Nico de leur aide précieuse !**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**Kisis : Merci de suivre ma fic ! Eh oui, quelle famille, comme tu dis ^^ Et c'est pas fini…**

**Babou : Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur, vraiment. Surtout le « vrai ». Je recherche le réalisme dans cette histoire, je suis contente d'y arriver un peu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, on a un peu de mal à comprendre les persos, ils ne sont ni simples ni linéaires. Merci d'aimer !**

**Hisadora : Grandiose ? tu me flattes, là ! Sublime ? Là je meurs, direct… Merci, mille fois merci, je suis comblée, tu illumines ma journée ^^**

**Heaven : Merci d'aimer ma fic, merci de te laisser toucher par les persos… j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**BISOUS A TOUS ! **


	10. Mercy street

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 10**

**Mercy street**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire, je suis contente de recevoir vos commentaires et de voir que certains d'entre vous se sont laissés envoûter, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir, vous êtes formidables…**

_**« Mercy street » est une magnifique chanson de Peter Gabriel, que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page FB « Nathalie Bleger ». **_

Le jour point entre les vieux volets, j'entends un coq chanter, il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser où je suis. Flûte, c'est le village de mon frère, c'est le matin et j'ai froid. Et ma mère est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital. Une fois de plus je me dis que c'est un piège, je ne vais pas rester là en attendant sa mort, ce serait d'une cruelle absurdité. Mais la vie est cruelle et absurde, je le savais déjà.

Draco dort à côté de moi, il repose paisiblement, sa présence me réconforte et m'agace un peu, sans raison. Ou s'il y en a une je préfère ne pas la connaître. Je sais qu'il ne restera pas longtemps, d'ailleurs j'ai moi aussi des rendez-vous et des contraintes, putain qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je me lève sans bruit, tout est calme, la cuisine est vide, Charles dort encore ou alors il est déjà parti, il a toujours été matinal. En silence je me dirige vers la commode où sont déposées des photos, nos photos d'enfance, en trophées dérisoires. Ça m'étonne de lui d'exposer ce genre de choses mais c'est vrai qu'il a pardonné, lui. Je reste quelques instants debout devant la belle photo de famille, papa et maman à chaque bout d'une ribambelle d'enfants souriants –sauf lui. A peine une esquisse de sourire, triste.

Soudain tout me revient d'un coup, la maison, le photographe convoqué pour l'occasion… La photo du bonheur était un incontournable, nous étions tous endimanchés, bien propres et bien coiffés « Ne te roule pas par terre, tu vas te salir ». Bonheur obligatoire, garanti sur facture. Après le cliché agrandi et encadré faisait le tour de la famille, des oncles, tantes, cousins, juste pour leur montrer que tout va bien et que le blé pousse dans le pré –merci Brel- juste pour les faire chier quelque part – nos enfants sont tous beaux et intelligents. Une bile amère me monte dans la bouche, ce mensonge sur papier glacé me révolte encore plus que le reste. J'ai toujours soupçonné mes parents d'être des adeptes du clan Kennedy, eux aussi avaient des enfants beaux et propres sur eux, un vrai argument de vente politique. On sait maintenant que la plupart des enfants et petits-enfants ont plongé dans la drogue ou l'alcoolisme –le revers de la médaille.

Sur le haut de la commode traîne la photo de Charles avec Pierre et Guillaume, notre cousin, visiblement sortie de l'album. Pourquoi celle-ci ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été très proches, Charles n'était proche de personne. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Guillaume soit entré dans l'armée, il était franc et droit, baraqué. Les périples en ski, varappe ou autres ne lui faisaient jamais peur, comme Pierre. Moi j'avais peur de tout, peur des coups au foot ou dans les jeux –toujours donnés en douce et avec violence par Pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour revenir dans cet état-là ? » gémissait ma mère quand elle me voyait amoché. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, je savais que les représailles seraient pires. Je frissonne, je décide de me doucher et m'habiller sans réveiller les autres pour sortir faire un tour. M'abstraire de ce passé qui me colle à la peau et me donne envie de vomir. Je déteste la campagne mais tant pis, en marchant vite j'échapperai peut-être à mes souvenirs.

Lorsque je rentre, fourbu et les doigts glacés, je ne vois personne dans la salle à manger ni la cuisine. Etrange. En revanche j'entends des clapotis dans la salle de bain, sans doute Draco qui prend une douche. La chambre de Charles est vide, le lit est fait, tout est nickel, comme d'hab. Une cellule de moine ne peut pas être plus ascétique, il n'y a que deux livres pieux sur sa table de chevet.

Soudain un bruit me fait sursauter, je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon frère qui sort précipitamment de la salle de bain, livide.

- Ça ne va pas Charles?

- Comment ? Oh si, si… Très bien, je suis en retard.

- Tu t'es coupé ? dis-je en voyant une longue estafilade sur sa joue.

- Hum ? Oui. Pas grave, fait-il en passant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer le sang avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

- Mais… tu sais où est Draco ? je lui crie, sans réponse.

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain je découvre la pièce surchauffée et plongée dans une chaleur humide, on y voit à peine à travers la buée épaisse. Personne. J'avance d'un pas jusqu'au lavabo et j'essuie la buée sur la vitre, c'est alors que je vois dans le reflet Draco langoureusement plongé dans son bain moussant, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. En cillant je m'aperçois qu'un bout de chair rose dépasse de la mousse et qu'il se caresse lentement, vision affolante.

- Draco ?

- Hummm ? fait-il en ouvrant un œil sans cesser.

- Mais tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je prends un bain, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- En t'astiquant ? Et t'as fait ça devant mon frère ?

- Non, non, fait-il d'un ton rassurant. Il ne me voyait pas, il me tournait le dos.

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Tu crois qu'on ne te voit pas dans le reflet ?

- Bah, mais non, il n'a rien vu. Et puis il sait ce que c'est, non ? Je pensais à toi justement… Tu viens me rejoindre ? ronronne-t-il d'un ton languissant.

- Non, je ne viens pas te rejoindre et arrête ça ! Tu te rends compte que mon frère est prêtre ?

- Et alors ?

- Rien, dis-je avec colère. Sors de là tout de suite.

Je pars en claquant la porte, fou de rage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco ait fait ça sans la moindre gêne, devant un inconnu. C'est juste… honteux. « C'est une honte » disait ma mère au sujet du sexe quand j'étais petit. Est-ce que je deviendrais comme elle ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée, la colère ne diminue pas.

Je manque de tomber dans les escaliers sur les marches patinées, je me raccroche in extremis à la rampe. C'est là que je réalise que je ne connais pas Draco, on a pris du bon temps ensemble mais je ne le connais pas. Je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit venu avec moi, en fait. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? D'un coup les mots de son ami Peter me reviennent en mémoire : « Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est si sensible, si fragile ». Ne m'a-t-il pas dit de faire attention, d'ailleurs ? Attention à quoi ? Je recherche en vain les bribes de conversation qu'on a échangées, quelque chose m'avait paru bizarre mais je ne sais plus quoi. Je me retrouve comme avec un cadeau empoisonné, trop beau pour moi. Ou c'est moi qui dramatise ?

J'arrive dans la cuisine, irrité, il reste du café dans la cafetière, je m'en verse un bol que je fais chauffer rapidement au micro-ondes, je n'ai pas faim. Un chien aboie sur la petite place, c'est sûr que nous sommes loin de Londres, de la hype, des bars gays. Un choc culturel pour le moins.

Draco apparaît dans la cuisine, le visage fermé.

- Je vais repartir à Londres.

- Non, attends… Excuse-moi mais on n'agit pas comme ça dans la famille. _En fait on fait bien pire mais ça je ne peux pas en parler_. Enfin je veux dire… il avait l'air bouleversé en sortant de là, il n'a pas le même cadre de référence que nous.

- Le même quoi ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les mêmes habitudes. C'est quelqu'un de très prude, très coincé. Enfin c'est un prêtre bordel ! Tu comprends ça ? dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

- Je comprends surtout que je n'ai rien à faire là, vu l'accueil. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, ajoute-il en me dévisageant froidement.

Je soupire, serrant mon bol à m'en brûler les doigts. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie qu'il reste ou disparaisse, j'ai besoin de lui comme repoussoir mais il faudrait qu'il soit muet et obéissant comme un toutou –ce qu'il n'est pas. Ses cheveux humides dégoulinent dans son cou, je ne connaissais pas cet air pincé ni ce pli amer sur sa bouche.

-Draco… je souffle à court d'arguments.

- Tu peux m'appeler un taxi ?

- Ici ? Il va venir de Reims, tu vas payer bonbon. Je ne voulais pas te vexer mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand je suis ici je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, tout me stresse, alors… et puis Charles a vécu des choses traumatisantes alors… voilà, quoi. Assieds-toi. Tu veux un café ?

- Quel genre de choses traumatisantes ? fait-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la chaise, méfiant.

Oh merde. Juste ce que je ne voulais pas. J'écoute les cloches à l'extérieur, je visualise Charles en train de faire la messe pour les pépés et mes mémés à moitié sourds. Qu'entend-il à confesse ? Est-ce pire que ce qu'il a vécu ? J'avais juré de ne jamais en parler à personne mais Draco me fixe de ses grands yeux clairs –des yeux d'ange.

- Enfin tu ne te masturbes quand même pas en public, chez toi ? dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

- En public ? Tu me prends pour une pute ? Une baignoire c'est pas un lieu public.

- Mais tu n'étais pas seul !

- Oh, bon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me voyait, j'avoue. J'aime bien faire ça dans mon bain, ça glisse bien avec la mousse.

L'image de Draco se caressant au milieu de la mousse, avec juste le gland rose émergeant de l'eau me file un frisson, je sens mon sexe réagir malgré moi. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux innocents, je me dis qu'on n'a pas été élevés pareil.

- Mais ta mère ne te disait rien quand tu faisais ça ?

- Si, rigole-t-il. Elle me disait de faire ça en privé, ça la faisait sourire. C'est pas bien méchant quand même. Et puis tout à l'heure ton frère est entré en coup de vent en me disant qu'il devait juste se raser, je n'ai pas fait attention. Il n'avait qu'à pas regarder. Tu crois que c'est un péché mortel ?

Il se lève pour se prendre un jus de fruit dans le frigo, je souris. Il est si désarmant parfois que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Il porte un jean blanc et une chemise en jean, il a une allure incroyable, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

- C'est nous c'est un péché, oui. Comme plein de choses, bref. Enfin, j'espère qu'il s'en remettra, dis-je d'un ton rêveur.

Draco s'installe à côté de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse :

- Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

- Je… j'avais promis de ne rien dire.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, si mais…

Il fait une petite moue déçue et retire sa main, je repose mon bol.

- OK, d'accord. Il a été victime de… sévices quand il était petit, ça l'a traumatisé. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu prêtre je crois.

- Oh mince, le pauvre. Le mec a été arrêté ?

- Non, dis-je douloureusement. Non. L'affaire a été étouffée.

J'ai la bouche sèche et le cœur qui bat, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de ça, si longtemps que ça bouffe. Je gratte la croûte du pain de mon ongle, des miettes s'effritent, on n'entend que le tic-tac de l'horloge.

- C'était quelqu'un de la famille ? souffle Draco.

Je secoue la tête sans répondre, il se penche sur mon épaule :

- Je compatis. Toi aussi tu as l'air bien esquinté, hein ?

Sa tendresse ma fait monter les larmes aux yeux, que j'essuie d'un poing rageur. Tout sauf la pitié.

- C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ta famille ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pardonner comme Charles. C'est hors de question.

Je finis mon café amer puis je me lève :

- Je vais retourner à l'hôpital, tu viens avec moi ? On peut prendre le train jusqu'à Reims, je ne sais pas quand Charles revient.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je parte ?

- Non, je réponds avec sincérité. C'est bon que tu sois là.

- Et si on croise ton père ?

- Je n'ai plus peur de mon père, dis-je avec aplomb.

Un aplomb que je ne ressens pas.

**oOoOoO**

L'odeur de l'hôpital me donnerait envie de vomir mais je continue à marcher les yeux rivés au sol, ne levant la tête que pour me repérer dans les couloirs beiges. Draco marche à côté de moi en silence, concentré, presque recueilli. Dans le train il a reçu et envoyé plusieurs textos pendant que je fixais le paysage, le front collé à la vitre. A chaque instant je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise « je dois partir » mais il n'a rien dit –peut être attend-il que l'on soit ressortis, pour ne pas me miner.

Nous arrivons devant la chambre, mon cœur accélère.

- Je vais t'attendre sur la chaise, là… murmure Draco.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De t'infliger ça. C'est même pas ta famille, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle te saluerait si elle se réveillait…

- C'est pas grave, va. T'inquiète pas pour moi, fait-il en s'asseyant et en sortant son Smartphone.

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger mais je la referme, après tout moi non plus je n'aime pas rendre de comptes. Je rentre dans la chambre après avoir frappé –une vieille habitude- la pièce est silencieuse, ma mère semble toujours dormir, plongée dans son coma. Je m'assois sur la chaise en soupirant. Tant qu'à être là autant lui parler mais parler à quelqu'un qui semble dormir parait absurde, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots. Je finis par poser ma main sur la sienne, à la peau flétrie, et je me lance à l'eau.

- Maman, c'est moi. Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais… je suis là, voilà. Charles m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, alors je suis venu. C'est difficile tu sais parce que j'avais juré de ne pas revenir ni vous revoir mais bon… je suis là. Je crois que tu voulais me demander pardon, ça semblait important pour toi, du moins c'est que Charles dit. Mais le pardon est sa spécialité pas vrai ? Alors que moi… bref. Je ne ferai pas croire que j'ai changé, je n'ai pas changé. Je ne fais pas semblant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai, combien de temps je supporterai ça mais…

A ce moment la porte s'ouvre, Charles entre, l'air soucieux.

- Salut…

- Salut, répond-il sans me regarder.

Il s'assoit de l'autre côté du lit et commence à murmurer, je crois qu'il prie. Ça m'agace, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile que de parler, de communiquer. Au bout d'un moment il s'interrompt et fait le signe de croix avant de replacer une mèche sur le visage de maman. Il a l'air fatigué, il soupire comme il soupirait petit, lourdement.

- Je lui ai parlé, dis-je enfin.

- C'est bien.

- Mais je ne me suis pas excusé, hein ! Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser.

Son regard est sombre et plein de reproches, j'aperçois encore la fine coupure sur sa joue, qui me fait rougir.

- Enfin si, je m'excuse pour ce matin. Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Draco dans la salle de bain. Il vient d'une famille très libre et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de…

- N'en parlons plus.

- J'espère que…

- Il va rester longtemps ? me coupe-t-il.

- Draco ? Oui. Aussi longtemps que moi, du moins j'espère. Tu veux qu'on quitte ta maison ? dis-je en redressant le menton, prêt à en découdre.

- Toi tu peux rester, sans problème. Mais si ton… ami doit rester aussi, j'aimerais qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus de retenue. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

- Oui et non. Plutôt non, dis-je pas fier. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir. Enfin si, je sais. Pour tenir papa et les gêneurs à distance.

Il hoche la tête, dubitatif, je me demande si ma mère nous entend. Si elle comprend. J'aimerais que oui, j'aimerais lui prouver que je suis libre et affranchi, désormais. Malgré eux, malgré elle.

Une infirmière passe en coup de vent pour vérifier ses constantes, je lève les yeux sur Charles.

- Tu crois que ça va durer ?

- Quoi ? Le coma ? Ça peut durer très longtemps, même. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour attendre…

_Sa mort_, je pense sans le dire. On se regarde lui et moi, on s'est compris.

- Oui, je… je reviendrai si… enfin tu comprends quoi. Tu me tiendras au courant.

- Tu repars quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, fais-je surpris. Demain je pense. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire de plus.

- C'est bien pour elle que tous ses enfants soient venus, c'est une bonne chose. On va tous prier pour elle maintenant.

- Je ne prie pas, je grince d'une voix sourde.

Charles fait semblant de n'avoir pas entendu, je me relève pour partir quand mon père ouvre la porte dans un geste grandiloquent. Il me voit et cille :

- Tu es encore là ? Je croyais que tu étais parti, tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

Son attitude est beaucoup moins chaleureuse que la veille, forcément il n'y a pas de témoins, sauf Charles, qui ne compte pas. Je hausse les épaules, il me fixe :

- Tu as une drôle de dégaine, Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais comme ça. Toi qui étais un si gentil garçon…

Je ferme les yeux, mortifié. Je me revois sur les épaules de mon père, pendant les promenades. C'était toujours moi qu'il prenait sur ses épaules, je riais aux éclats, les autres étaient jaloux. Oui j'étais un gentil garçon. Avant.

- Et ce blond dehors, il est avec toi ? fait-il avec une moue de mépris.

- Oui, c'est un ami. Mon ami.

- Ben voyons, marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu as vu ta pauvre mère ? Quelle misère qu'elle soit dans cet état-là. Tu lui as demandé pardon ?

- Pardon ? Pardon de quoi ? je demande, méfiant.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu ne crois pas que c'est ça qui l'a rendue malade ?

- Attends tu plaisantes, là ? Moi, je l'ai rendue malade ? j'éructe, blême. Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi. C'est pas moi qui ai fait toutes ces saloperies et je trouve que…

- Harry… lance Charles avec un regard d'avertissement.

- Tu n'aurais jamais rien dû dire, Harry, coupe mon père. Le linge sale se lave en famille. Nous avions nos confesseurs pour ça.

- Les confesseurs ne suffisent pas quand les faits sont pénalement répréhensibles papa, et ils l'étaient !

- Tu aurais dû te taire ! crie mon père en se levant. Quelle honte. Et quand je te vois comme ça, avec ta boucle d'oreille….

Je me lève d'un bond, comme giflé, et je sors de la chambre rapidement.

- Viens, dis-je à Draco qui téléphonait. On se tire.

- Mais pour aller où ?

- Chez nous, à Londres.

- Mais j'ai toutes mes affaires chez ton frère, moi…

Et merde.

**A suivre…**

**La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez la vérité sur le traumatisme de cette famille, merci d'aimer cette histoire un peu particulière, que j'avais envie –besoin ?- de raconter, quitte à être toujours « sur le fil ». **

**Les chapitres sont un peu plus courts, ça colle mieux avec l'histoire et ma charge de travail, comme ça je peux vous offrir un chapitre chaque semaine, merci de comprendre ! **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**- Guest : Vous êtes trois à avoir utilisé le pseudo de « guest », merci à vous trois, du fond du cœur ^^ Merci d'aimer Charles avec ses zones d'ombre…**_

_**- Fracath : Eh oui, la famille est bizarre, super bizarre… et pourtant il en existe des comme ça, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir reconnu la maison d'une vieille tante ou d'une grand-mère, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir réussi à rendre cette ambiance un peu glauque. Oui, j'ai sans doute trop écouté Brel, c'est vrai, mais le malaise que tu ressens est voulu, rassure-toi toute l'histoire ne sera pas aussi sombre. Merci de trouver que j'ai du talent, tu me touches énormément…**_

_**- Kisis : La semaine prochaine on connaîtra l'histoire, promis ^^**_

_**- Ellena : Merci d'aimer mon histoire même si elle te met mal à l'aise, ce qui est tout à fait voulu. Pardon.**_

**Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé où on peut trouver « Blond comme un garçon » en livre, il est en vente sur The book edition, ou faites-moi signe par MP si ça vous intéresse de le recevoir dédicacé !**


	11. How to disappear completely

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 11**

**How to disappear completely**

_**« How to disappear completely » est une chanson de Radiohead, hypnotique.**_

**Bienvenue dans ce chapitre particulier, simple récit du passé. Je l'ai voulu simple dans la forme car un excès de figures de style l'auraient rendu insupportable. J'ai toujours peur quand je poste, peur de vous décevoir, et là j'ai encore plus peur parce que le sujet est douloureux et que je crains de n'être pas comprise. Mais bon, à vaincre sans péril…**

**C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur, un sujet qui me touche, j'espère ne pas le galvauder, et je le dédie à tous les enfants qui se sont trouvés en difficulté. **

C'était le matin, j'avais dix ans. Un beau matin en Provence, dans la propriété de mes grands-parents paternels la Martinière, une sorte de vieille bâtisse en pierres entourée de chèvrefeuille au milieu d'un grand parc, un rêve pour des enfants en vacances. Nous y allions tous les étés et tous les étés j'étais réveillé par le chant du coq et l'odeur du chèvrefeuille. Les vacances me paraissaient longues à l'époque, nous allions souvent pêcher au bord de la rivière qui passait en contrebas, les filles se baignaient sous l'œil attentif de ma grand-mère qui tricotait. Chaque année elle gémissait « Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, vous êtes trop nombreux » mais en fait elle était ravie de notre présence, qui donnait un sens à sa vie. L'été était rythmé par les jeux et les confitures, les tartes aux abricots et la grande chasse au Trésor organisée par ma tante et mon grand-père. Un rêve.

Donc ce matin-là ce n'est pas le chant du coq qui m'avait réveillé, mais un bruit de sanglots étouffés. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était ma plus jeune sœur encore bébé qui dormait dans la chambre de mamie, mais non, le bruit était plus proche. Je partageais la chambre avec mes frères Pierre et Charles, eux dans un lit superposé et moi dans un petit lit derrière la porte. Ils discutaient souvent tard le soir à mi-voix, je n'entendais qu'un murmure qui me berçait. Un peu étonné je me suis levé sur la pointe des pieds, le jour passait déjà assez largement entre les persiennes, je me suis aperçu que c'était Charles qui pleurait doucement, dans le lit du bas. Un peu surpris j'ai d'abord fait un pas en arrière, comme si j'avais vu une chose que je ne devais pas voir –Charles n'était pas commode, et très fier.

Puis comme il ne se calmait pas je me suis assis au bord de son lit et j'ai posé la main sur son épaule :

- Ca ne va pas ? ai-je murmuré. Tu veux que j'appelle Mamie ?

- Non. Fous le camp, a-t-il craché en se retournant vers le mur.

Effrayé je suis retourné me coucher, un peu honteux. Ils avaient tous les deux quelques années de plus que moi, j'étais le plus jeune fils. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble et m'écartaient, me traitant de bébé, m'enjoignant de jouer plutôt avec mes sœurs. Mais moi je ne voulais pas jouer avec mes sœurs, j'étais un garçon et voulais être considéré comme tel, même si j'étais un gringalet. Les discussions de mes frères sur les bagnoles ou le foot m'étant interdites, je me suis vite réfugié dans les livres. A 10 ans j'avais lu toute la bibliothèque verte, avec une préférence pour les vieux livres de mes cousins plus âgés, comme le Club des 5 et le Clan des 7.

Mes sœurs préféraient les histoires de chevaux, Flamme ou l'étalon noir, surtout Marine qui faisait du cheval. Marine a toujours été ma seconde maman lorsque la nôtre était trop occupée avec les bébés ou le ménage ou les courses. Je crois que ça l'amusait de « jouer à la maman » avec nous, elle était d'une aide précieuse pour ma mère débordée.

Maman avait toujours l'air préoccupée, prise entre la prière obligatoire à genoux et ses contraintes familiales. On lisait sur son visage le sacrifice qu'elle s'imposait pour nous, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'entrer dans les ordres. Mais la place avait été prise par sa sœur aînée et ses parents s'étaient opposés à ce qu'elle la suive. Ils voulaient des petits–enfants, elle leur a obéi. Six fois. Elle a toujours obéi d'ailleurs, à eux puis à son mari ensuite, avec courage. Les principes chrétiens et la prière étaient sa colonne vertébrale –ou sa bouée de sauvetage.

Heureusement après l'élection de mon père à la mairie ils ont engagé une jeune fille du voisinage pour la soulager – Mariette. Mariette était une sainte, toujours souriante, toujours de bonne humeur. Contrairement à ma mère qui gémissait qu'en plus de tout le reste elle devait maintenant surveiller ce que faisait sa femme de ménage et repasser derrière elle –ce qui était faux. Désormais elle s'attribuait des « plages de prière » en début d'après-midi dans sa chambre, qui se finissaient souvent en ronflements discrets, perceptibles derrière la porte.

Chaque été ma mère faisait des retraites avec son groupe de prières et l'abbé Desrosiers alors que nous passions l'été chez ses parents. Nous allions plus rarement chez mes grands-parents paternels qui possédaient un vaste appartement rempli de meubles d'époque à Lyon mais ne se sentaient pas le courage de nous gérer. Trop nombreux, trop bruyants. De toute façon la joie et la liberté se trouvaient à la Martinière, nous avions tous hâte de nous y retrouver.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir lu sous mes draps, je me suis enfin levé pour déjeuner, Mamie m'a versé un bol de chocolat chaud et coupé des tartines à déguster avec du beurre salé et sa confiture de framboise, les filles étaient déjà debout et papotaient avec leurs poupées sur les genoux.

- Tes frères dorment encore ? a demandé Mamie.

- Oui, ai-je menti sans la regarder.

Premier mensonge d'une longue série, qui finirait par me bouffer.

Quand Charles est descendu il avait les cheveux mouillés et les yeux rougis, à la question de Mamie il a juste répondu « Je me suis mis du shampooing dans les yeux », elle a soufflé « Quel bêta ! », je n'ai rien dit. Je gardais la tête baissée sur ma tartine, mâchouillant consciencieusement, les filles bavardaient et riaient entre elles.

- Pierre ne descend pas ? a interrogé Mamie.

- Non, je crois qu'il est parti pêcher, a répondu Charles d'une voix sourde.

- Tout seul ? Sans Papy ?

- Il a 17 ans, a dit Marine qui faisait la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?

Mamie a fait la moue, déçue de n'avoir pas tout organisé elle-même, j'ai soupiré discrètement. J'espérais ne pas le revoir de sitôt, il me faisait peur –comme aux autres d'ailleurs. Pierre était grand, colérique et dominateur. Sa place d'aîné lui donnait tous les droits, qu'il faisait souvent respecter par la force. Un coup de coude ou une tape sur la tête inattendue, personne ne lui tenait tête. Si, Charles, parfois. A ses dépens. Ma mère ne voulait rien voir, concluant toujours par un « Débrouillez-vous entre vous les enfants, ça ne me regarde pas », nous grondant quand on rentrait en pleurs ou esquintés. « Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Regarde l'état de tes vêtements ! Seigneur Jésus mais je n'aurai jamais une minute de répit… » gémissait-elle en faisant le signe de croix. Et nous repartions, coupables de l'avoir embêtée, coupables d'être les victimes.

Pierre n'était pas bon élève, à l'inverse de Marine et Charles, ce qui le rendait jaloux. A chaque bonne note ou compliment de mon père il se rembrunissait et murmurait « fayots », vexé. Il était l'aîné, il devait être le meilleur partout. Il ne l'était qu'en sport ou dans nos jeux, parce qu'il trichait et distribuait les coups en douce dans l'indifférence de mes parents. De toute façon mon père était souvent absent, entre son entreprise et ses affaires à la mairie, c'était un peu un fantôme –un fantôme imposant. Quand il était là il remplissait tout l'espace, occupait toutes les conversations. Il était très grand et assez séduisant, très « vieille France ». Il aimait à dire qu'il y avait eu des nobles dans ces ancêtres –ce qui n'a jamais été prouvé. Fier de sa réussite, sa famille, sa droiture. Même si à l'époque les secrétaires de mairie se succédaient souvent, trop souvent.

Lorsque Pierre est rentré ce soir-là, il nous a tendu deux gros poissons avec fierté, Mamie a souri :

- Bravo ! Mais tu sais qu'on s'est inquiétés ? T'étais où ?

- A la mine, a-t-il fait en haussant les épaules. Ça se voit bien, non ?

- Toute la journée ? a dit Mamie.

- Il t'a fallu toute la journée pour pêcher deux poissons ? a renchéri Louise.

- Vous croyez que c'est si simple ?! a-t-il grommelé en les jetant sur la table.

J'ai échangé un bref regard avec Charles, nous avions bien remarqué la bosse dans son blouson –vraisemblablement un paquet de cigarettes, ai-je pensé. Je me suis trompé hélas, j'aurais préféré ne pas le découvrir.

Après le repas nous sommes montés dans la cabane dans le jardin –réservée aux garçons- pour jouer au tarot. Pour perdre au tarot plutôt puisque Pierre nous filait de grands coups de pieds dans les mollets quand il perdait. On aurait préféré regarder la télé mais Pierre ne l'aurait pas permis, alors on crapautait dans la cabane en souhaitant que le temps passe vite. Quand il avait bien gagné il décrétait « Il est tard les morpions, au lit ! », on redescendait en frissonnant car la température avait baissé. Il s'enfermait à la salle de bain pour passer son pyjama alors que Charles et moi nous déshabillions dans la chambre, un peu gênés, en se tournant le dos.

Ce soir-là Charles était pâle et sombre, plus encore que d'habitude, il est tombé en essayant d'enfiler son bas de pyjama, ça ne m'a même pas fait rire, vu son air hagard. Je me suis rappelé qu'il avait pleuré le matin même et je me suis couché inquiet, sans raison. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur, que la peur emplissait la pièce comme une odeur rance, tenace. Après avoir expédié nos prières nous nous sommes couchés mais je ne me suis pas endormi, j'attendais quelque chose.

J'écoutais les bruits de la nuit, les oiseaux nocturnes, un grillon, le craquement du plancher de la chambre de mes grands-parents, j'attendais. Pierre s'est levé sans bruit, bientôt suivi de Charles, l'angoisse montait. Où allaient-ils à cette heure-ci ? Tout le monde était couché, les ronflements de mon grand-père montaient le long des murs, j'avais peur. Retournaient-ils à la cabane ? Pour y faire quoi ? Ça m'étonnait un peu que Charles ait suivi Pierre ainsi, il le craignait plutôt, comme moi. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix.

J'étais seul dans mon lit, dans notre chambre, terrifié. A la merci de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, dans mon imagination. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, un voleur allait entrer et me frapper, me tuer. Je regrettais mes frères, ma maison. Je suis finalement descendu de mon lit pour me rendre devant la porte de la chambre de mes grands-parents, j'ai frappé doucement. Le bébé a poussé un petit grognement, je me suis dit que j'allais me faire engueuler si je le réveillais alors je suis reparti, toujours inquiet.

En me penchant au-dessus de l'escalier j'ai aperçu une lumière bleutée sous la porte de la salle à manger, c'étaient sûrement mes frères qui regardaient la télé. Un frisson d'excitation m'a parcouru, je savais qu'aller les voir était interdit, que je risquais gros. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, impossible de résister. Cette porte m'attirait comme un charme, un sort irrésistible. J'ai donc descendu l'escalier pas à pas, prenant bien garde de ne pas le faire grincer, comme ils avaient dû le faire avant moi. Je ne quittais pas des yeux ce faible rai de lumière, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, mes mains étaient moites, j'avais peur.

D'abord j'ai collé l'oreille à la porte, je n'entendais que des soupirs étouffés et une faible musique. Je les imaginais assis sur le canapé à regarder un film, je voulais voir ce film aussi, surtout s'il n'était pas pour moi. Je voulais devenir grand pour un soir. Mes mains moites collaient à la porte, j'avais un peu froid aux pieds sur le carrelage, j'avais 10 ans.

Le cœur au maximum j'ai tourné la poignée doucement et entrouvert la porte en bois, tout était sombre et bleuté dans la pièce. Sur l'écran en face il y avait des membres emmêlés, des va-et-vient, une femme gémissait, d'abord je n'ai pas compris. Puis le rouge m'est monté aux joues, j'ai reconnu –découvert- les sexes exposés en gros plan, les fesses béantes et les mots crus. Le visage des acteurs était vulgaire, d'une lubricité immonde. Je suis resté bouche bée, tétanisé, absorbé tout entier par l'écran, les oreilles en feu.

Puis un petit soupir m'a surpris, c'est là que j'ai aperçu leurs silhouettes en ombres chinoises dans la lueur bleutée. Pierre debout devant la télé et Charles à genoux devant lui. Pierre le tenait par les cheveux et grognait, je n'ai pas compris ce que j'ai vu. Mon cerveau a bloqué, ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable. Je n'étais pas là, plus là, je n'existais plus. Les gémissements gras ne cessaient pas, Charles a levé les yeux et m'a aperçu, j'en suis sûr. Un instant son visage s'est crispé, je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. Un désespoir total, le même que celui des gens dans les camps, à la télé. Ou les chiens dans les refuges.

Terrifié j'ai fait un pas en arrière et j'ai refermé la porte d'une main tremblante, Pierre ne s'est pas retourné. Je suis resté tétanisé jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se révolte et que je vomisse sur mes pieds, dans le couloir. « Maman, maman » ai-je gémi en grelottant. Je voulais retourner chez moi, dans son giron, qu'elle m'embrasse et qu'elle me console, qu'elle me dise que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Une chouette a hululé dehors, je me suis précipité en haut, dans notre chambre, sous le choc.

Je me souviens m'être assis au bord du lit, le pyjama sali, tremblant de tous mes membres, incapable de bouger. Réveiller ma grand-mère aurait attiré l'attention sur moi et sur eux, nous étions tous dans la même galère désormais, le même silence honteux. Je crois que j'ai fini par aller chercher ma serviette de bain pour nettoyer le vomi en vitesse, angoissé à l'idée qu'ils sortent et me découvrent là. Et me frappent. Enfin, Pierre. Je me suis recouché toujours grelottant, sidéré. J'ai fermé les yeux très fort en priant « Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'ils ne me voient pas, pourvu qu'ils ne me voient pas, pourvu que ça ne m'arrive pas. »

Je les ai entendus se recoucher bien plus tard, j'imaginais Charles en train de pleurer, Pierre s'est endormi vite. Je n'y croyais toujours pas, c'était insensé, ça n'existait pas. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ce que faisaient cet homme et cette femme sur l'écran, ces gestes hideux, ces sexes rougis. D'ailleurs l'idée même que mon père et ma mère aient pu faire ça me dégoûtait, moi je n'en ferais jamais autant avec une femme, me suis-je promis. C'était trop dégoûtant.

J'ai tenu parole.

Le lendemain matin le monde avait changé, l'innocence et les jeux avaient disparu, ne restait que la peur et le dégoût, tout le temps. Le pain était caoutchouteux, mon chocolat au lait m'écœurait, j'avais l'estomac serré. Les filles jouaient avec leurs poupées, Mamie équeutait des haricots, le monde avait changé, subtilement. Je comptais les jours jusqu'à la rentrée, soudain pressé. Je voulais retrouver mon autre monde, celui qui était normal. Papa et maman mettraient bon ordre à tout ça, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Quand Charles est descendu je n'ai pas levé les yeux sur lui, il me faisait peur. Forcément quelque chose devait se lire sur son visage, sa bouche, que je ne voulais pas voir. Il s'est coupé une tranche de pain qu'il a émiettée machinalement, je savais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi, je savais qu'il était perdu. J'ai eu envie de m'enfuir pour que « ça » ne m'arrive jamais, ne me rattrape jamais. Pierre est arrivé à son tour, bien propre et l'air satisfait, il a réclamé un café et des tartines, Mamie lui a dit « Tu exagères » mais a obéi, avec un sourire compréhensif.

Plus tard nous sommes partis à la rivière, nos cannes sous le bras, Pierre m'a bousculé « Hé, avance la crevette ! », je n'ai rien dit. J'avais l'impression que tout était faux, que nous jouions des rôles en attendant que les masques tombent, les masques qui couvraient nos péchés. On s'invectivait ou on rigolait mais nos paroles étaient creuses, vaines. L'enfance s'était barrée, ne restait que la peur. Charles a évité mon regard toute la journée, Pierre était parfaitement naturel. Lui seul ne portait pas le poids de la culpabilité, serein et fier de lui.

Pour la première fois ce soir-là j'ai prié avec ferveur « Mon Dieu protégez-moi, Mon Dieu protégez-moi, Mon dieu protégez-moi… », les mains jointes, les yeux fermés devant mon lit.

- Hé, arrête ton cinéma Harry, a rigolé Pierre. Maman n'est pas là, t'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

Pourtant à partir de ce jour-là j'ai fait semblant tout le temps, bouffé par la honte et la peur. La peur que Pierre vienne me chercher dans mon lit moi aussi pour m'emmener voir un film, en bas.

**A suivre…**

**Voilà, chapitre difficile (tous ne seront pas aussi sombres) qui vous a peut-être rappelé un fait divers récent, je précise que je ne recherche aucune récupération glauque de ce type d'évènement, à aucun moment. Je cherche juste à m'interroger sur les tenants et aboutissants de ces drames, leurs conséquences et dommages collatéraux sur la vie des protagonistes, même longtemps après, avec respect pour ceux qui les ont vécu.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez que ma démarche est de faire réfléchir plutôt que de séduire, je vous en remercie d'avance… comme je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me suivent encore, et mes bêtas. Je ne sais pas si ce site est adapté à ce genre de texte, j'espère que oui. **

**Je vous donne RDV pour la suite la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez bien !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Guest : Ah ça, c'est dangereux les autoroutes pour les poules, je te confirme ! Quant à savoir ce qu'elles venaient faire là… le savaient-elles elles-mêmes ? Merci de suivre ma fic !**_


	12. Never knew your name

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 12**

**Never knew your name**

**Merci pour réactions positives au chapitre précédent, vous avez compris ma démarche, ouf… C'était pas évident pour moi de vous proposer ce chapitre mais il était incontournable dans cette histoire. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit avoir vécu des faits proches et à avoir osé m'en parler, je suis contente si ce que je fais vous aide, peu ou prou. **

**Merci à tous d'être aussi formidables ^^ **

_**« Never knew your name » est une chanson de Madness**_ _**que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger. **_

C'est le soir, Draco traîne sur une chaise dehors, dans le petit jardin, en short, torse nu. Il fait beau et chaud, presque lourd, on pourrait se croire en vacances. Enfin lui se croit en vacances, moi je rumine. Je lui ai promis de repartir demain, l'aventure l'a lassé, sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé sa place dans la tragi-comédie familiale. Moi je regarde la télé d'un œil torve, c'est juste un bruit de fond et des images qui bougent, je pense au passé. A cette nuit-là et à toutes les autres, des nuits d'angoisse. Et ça me bouffe. Ca me bouffe comme ça me bouffait à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que…

- On mange quand ? me crie Draco depuis le jardin.

- Je sais pas, j'attends mon frère.

- J'ai faim, on n'a pratiquement rien mangé à midi, gémit-il en s'étirant.

- Désolé… je grommèle.

- Tu dis quoi ? beugle-t-il depuis le jardin.

- Ta gueule ! dis-je en me levant. Tu peux pas crier plus fort, encore ?

- Ben quoi ? Y a personne…

- Tu parles. La maison est entourée d'autres maisons et toutes les commères sont à la fenêtre, crois-moi. C'est un presbytère ici.

- Oh la la ! Quelle histoire. Tu sais que je commence à en avoir marre de ce patelin ? grogne Draco alors que je jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour de moi.

- Moi aussi. On part demain. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à demain, non ?

- Pas sûr. Il y a quelque chose à boire au moins ?

- Il y a de l'eau au robinet, dis-je excédé.

En deux bonds il est à la porte, me fixant avec mépris. Je lève à peine les yeux vers lui, me concentrant –faussement- sur le programme télé. Sous-entendre que la baraque de mon frère est nulle me vexe, même si je sais qu'il a raison. Mais on ne touche pas à Charles. Personne.

- J'en ai franchement assez, de cette baraque, reprend-il.

- Pourquoi, c'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Je le dévisage, avec son petit short et ses cheveux trop blonds, et soudain je le vois comme ma mère le verrait, et ça m'agace. J'aurais pas dû lui dire de venir et à la fois j'ai pas envie qu'il parte, je voudrais juste qu'il s'assoie et se taise.

- Tu te rends compte comment tu me parles, Harry ? cille-t-il.

_Oui, comme ma mère. Mais j'y peux rien. _

- Oui, quoi ? Moi aussi ça m'agace ce patelin mais il y a un minimum quand même.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce serait bien que tu te rhabilles quand mon frère rentrera, dis-je en coulant un regard sur son torse.

- Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! T'as honte de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non mais… on n'est pas à Londres ici, on ne vit pas à la même époque, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais…

- Ca va, j'ai compris, fait-il en traversant la pièce à grands pas.

- Draco…, je souffle, dépité. Reviens !

J'entends des bruits derrière moi dans la salle à manger qui nous sert de chambre, un instant je me dis qu'il fait ses valises et va partir mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. C'est juste un coup de colère, une saute d'humeur. De toute façon on part demain…

- Tu fais quoi, Draco ?

- Je me tire. J'appelle un taxi et je rentre chez moi.

- Oh non, merde ! Allez, fais pas ça, je m'excuse. Je me sens pas bien ici, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau avant.

- Avant quoi ? fait-il en s'interrompant.

- Avant mon départ. Reste, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ah ouais ? Pour faire quoi ? Tu ne me parles pas, on ne fait rien, on ne baise même pas. Tout est interdit, ici !

- Oui je sais mais… _je t'aime, je pense sans le dire_. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne supporterai pas d'être seul ici.

- Pff ! T'as besoin de moi parce que t'as la trouille de ton père mais c'est tout. Je pourrais être n'importe qui.

- Non ! Je te jure que non.

- Tu n'as même pas confiance en moi.

Son regard clair me dévisage sans aménité, il ne me croit pas. Soudain j'ai peur qu'il parte, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui, c'est idiot mais c'est comme ça. Ce décor misérable va devenir un enfer s'il part, je serai à nouveau à la merci de n'importe qui, n'importe quoi.

- Soit, fait-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le sofa. Alors dis-moi tout.

- Sur quoi ? je demande avec effroi.

- Sur le mystère de ta famille, ce truc que tu caches. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Mais ça changera quoi si je te raconte ?

- Tout. Pour moi, tout.

- Mais toi tu ne m'as pas tout dit non plus…

- Parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé, rétorque-t-il tranquillement. Allez, n'aie pas peur, je t'écoute.

Il me semble que mes pupilles s'agrandissent, je sens littéralement ma gorge s'assécher. Une chape de honte tombe sur moi, comment raconter ça sereinement, comme un souvenir banal ? Je m'entends gémir un peu alors que je me mords la lèvre, un petit sourire satisfait s'étire sur ses lèvres.

- Vas-y, c'était quand ?

- J'avais 10 ans, dis-je machinalement.

- Oui, et ? C'était où ?

- Dans la maison de mes grands-parents, la Martinière.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on joue à un jeu idiot genre « Ni oui ni non » sauf que là je suis sûr de perdre, à la fin. Je n'aime pas la curiosité que je lis dans ses yeux, elle est malsaine, comme tous ceux qui ont voulu savoir, depuis.

- Je…, je commence à mi-voix. C'était la nuit, j'avais entendu des bruits et…

Ma voix me parait bizarre, comme creuse, comme si ce n'était plus la mienne mais celle d'un enfant. Le carillon sonne six heures à l'horloge de l'église et je me tais.

- Et alors ? fait Draco, attentif.

- Je me suis levé, mes frères n'étaient plus dans leur lit, j'avais peur, récité-je.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de Pierre, mon frère aîné. Il était violent avec nous, avec Charles et moi, la plupart du temps. Il ne m'aimait pas parce que j'étais le chouchou de papa.

Des images de Pierre me tapant dessus me reviennent, je me recroqueville un peu sur le sofa. Draco me dévisage intensément et ça me gêne, je sais comment ça finira. Par sa pitié. Merde.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es levé alors ? interroge-t-il comme si j'étais simple d'esprit.

- Je ne sais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache.

Je me rends compte que le fait de raconter lentement énerve Draco, comme si j'essayais de gagner du temps, espérant être sauvé par le gong. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Mon frère ne va pas tarder à rentrer, ou quelqu'un va sonner, ou…

Sa pupille s'est dilatée à cause du manque de luminosité de la pièce, personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, je crois. Enfin, plus personne depuis…

- Vas-y, continue !

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que c'est une histoire drôle, t'attends la chute ?

- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'aime pas parler de ça, j'aime pas comme tu me regardes. Arrête de me regarder…

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! fait-il en se redressant, vexé.

- J'y arriverai pas, je te dis. J'avais promis…

- Promis quoi ?

- Promis à Charles de ne plus jamais en parler.

- Oh merde Harry, tu charries, là ! T'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Mais si, mais…

Draco me scrute, cherchant son mon visage je ne sais quelle réponse et soudain il se lève et crache « Ça va, j'ai compris » en retournant chercher son sac. Il s'agite en ramassant ses affaires à toute allure, je suis tétanisé.

- Draco, attends ! Reste…

- Non.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je me tire. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Mais si, je te jure ! C'est juste un peu difficile… peut-être que si on boit un coup ça ira mieux.

- C'est ça, oui…

- Draco !

- Fuck off, fait-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je devrais aller le chercher, lui courir après mais curieusement je me sens presque soulagé, comme si j'avais échappé à une contrainte, genre dentiste. Je me raccroche à l'idée qu'il va revenir mais je sais que c'est faux, je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'arriverai à être moi – mon autre moi, celui qui n'a pas peur- que si mon secret demeure caché. Le partager serait me fragiliser, m'exposer au danger, j'en ai toujours été persuadé. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours choisi des partenaires discrets et superficiels, comme Colin. Mais je ne sais pas qui est Draco. Je ne sais pas qui est Draco. Je reste immobile en me convaincant que c'est mieux comme ça, que je l'ai échappée belle. Alors que je n'ai échappé à rien, je le sais bien.

Vers huit heures Charles rentre enfin, je suis toujours effondré sur le sofa à regarder des débilités, le moral à zéro. Le départ de Draco est comme un nuage noir au-dessus de ma tête, un péril imminent. Et pourtant je me dis que si je ne bouge pas il ne me m'arrivera rien, que ça repoussera le danger. Je retombe dans mes croyances enfantines, absurdes.

- Tu es seul ? demande-t-il en retirant son col dur et son pull.

- Oui. Il est parti.

- Parti parti ?

- Oui. On s'est un peu engueulés, dis-je pour simplifier.

- Oh…

Ça me fait bizarre de voir mon frère comme ça, en simple tee-shirt. Ca le rajeunit et ça change sa silhouette, il est moins impressionnant. C'est Charles, quoi. Mon frangin.

- Tu as mangé ? demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

- Non, je t'attendais.

- T'aurais pu attendre longtemps, soupire-t-il. Il y a un reste de pâté et du fromage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses. Et du pain de mie.

- Super, soupiré-je. Tu veux qu'on aille au restau ?

- Au restau, ici ? Y en a pas, à part une pizzéria très moyenne à 10 kms. Ou alors faut aller sur Reims mais je suis trop fatigué, fait-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

Il ne répond pas et j'ai peur, brièvement. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent. Après avoir éteint la télé je m'assois à côté de lui, je pose la main sur son bras, qu'il retire rapidement, comme si ça l'avait brûlé.

- Pardon, murmure-t-il. Non, j'ai dû faire une extrême onction, c'était pénible.

- Un vieux du village ?

- Non, un enfant. Les parents pleuraient beaucoup, c'était très difficile.

- Oh mon dieu quelle horreur, dis-je en frissonnant. Ça doit être terrible.

- C'est mon métier, soupire-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que parfois c'est difficile. Très difficile.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, je profite de la faiblesse de mon frère pour la poser, en douce.

- Tu y crois toujours ? Il n'y a pas des moments où ça te semble absurde ?

Il hausse les épaules et ne répond pas, il me semble voir un sourire amer sous ses mains. Charles et son mutisme. Bien sûr.

- Réponds pas, surtout. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Tu crois quoi ? me répond-il agressivement. Tu crois que je suis un saint ?

- Ben… oui, dis-je naïvement. On pourrait pas se boire un truc, là ? Entre ton extrême onction et le départ de Draco je crois qu'on a besoin d'un petit remontant.

Il entrouvre ses doigts pour me couler un regard par en-dessous, je souris malgré moi. J'avais jamais remarqué ses rides au coin des yeux, pourtant il vient à peine de dépasser la trentaine.

- D'ailleurs le vin c'est le corps du Christ, non ? j'ajoute innocemment.

- Ben voyons. J'ai pas grand-chose tu sais. Une bouteille de blanc au frigo, je crois.

- Parfait. Ca s'impose. On va sortir les trois vieilleries que tu as dans le frigo et on va se faire un petit pique-nique improvisé. T'as pas une table dans le jardin ? Il fait bon ce soir.

- Une table ?

- Une table de jardin, quoi. T'en as pas ?

- Si, il y en a une à la cave, sous une bâche. Je ne la sors jamais, je ne mange jamais dehors.

- Et t'as jamais d'invités ? dis-je en me levant pour aller à la cave.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules de mon frère. Le stoïcisme et l'ascétisme ont été inventés pour lui. La cave est froide et humide, mal éclairée mais j'y débusque la table en plastique au fond, près du bois en bûches et un violon –son violon.

- T'es fou de laisser ton violon à la cave ! dis-je en remontant.

- Je n'y joue plus, fait-il d'un ton désabusé en sortant ses maigres victuailles du frigo. J'ai des sardines aussi.

- C'est Byzance !

Nous installons notre table près de la porte, à l'abri des regards de la rue, par habitude. Je sens bien que Charles trouve ça débile de dîner dehors mais il se tait, peut-être content d'être en ma compagnie. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Avant toute chose je nous verse deux verres de bourgogne blanc, un Chardonnay, et je lève le mien bien haut :

- A notre santé !

- On ne boit pas à sa propre santé, voyons.

- Bon ben… A la santé de tes ouailles, alors !

- Et à maman.

- Oui, à maman, j'ajoute à voix basse. Je passerai encore la voir demain, avant de partir.

- D'accord.

Le jour fraîchit mais le vin blanc me réchauffe, je fais claquer ma langue « Pas mauvais ».

- On me l'a offert.

- T'en as de la chance, toi.

- Boh, je redonne presque tout ce qu'on m'offre.

- Presque, hein ?

- Oui, presque. Parfois je n'ai vraiment plus rien à manger alors j'en profite, j'avoue.

- T'es si pauvre que ça ?

- Non, mal organisé. Comme je couvre plusieurs paroisses je me déplace beaucoup, je n'ai pas le temps de faire les courses.

- Mais t'as pas quelqu'un pour t'aider ? Une bonne du curé ?

- Non, ça ne s'appelle plus comme ça. Et puis elle ne s'occupe que de la paroisse, c'est pas ma bonne, précise-t-il.

- Ben, tu pourrais en profiter, non ? Ce serait une bonne action pour elle.

- Non, fait-il sèchement.

Charles se rembrunit, je fronce les sourcils. Au moment où je vais ouvrir la bouche, il demande :

- C'est sérieux avec Draco ? fait-il en découpant du saucisson.

- Sérieux ? Tu entends quoi par sérieux ? Genre on va se marier, tout ça ? j'interroge, goguenard. Tu consacreras notre union ?

- Harry ! Non, je voulais dire : c'est une dispute sérieuse ?

- Ah ? Aucune idée. Et comme je le connais très peu, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, dis-je d'un ton faussement léger.

- Vraiment ? fait-il la bouche pleine. Pourquoi tu l'as amené alors ?

Je hausse les épaules et je finis mon verre, m'en versant un autre dans la foulée. C'est délicieusement régressif et transgressif de picoler avec un prêtre, j'avoue. Surtout quand on n'a pas la bonne réponse à ses questions. Je me tartine un peu de pâté avant de m'apercevoir que c'est du foie gras. Il s'emmerde pas, mon frangin.

- Je crois que je l'ai amené parce qu'il ne savait rien de moi et qu'il ne connaissait pas le guêpier familial. Et puis pour tenir papa et la sainte famille à distance aussi. Je savais qu'il ne leur plairait pas. On a les vengeances qu'on peut.

- C'est sympa pour lui, fait remarquer Charles en grimaçant.

- Hum, pas faux. D'ailleurs il a fini par fuir. Je voulais amener un peu de transgression dans ton monde trop bien rangé mais finalement ça n'a pas fonctionné, je n'ai pas assumé. Et il s'est tiré. Je me demande si je le reverrai, j'ajoute d'un ton léger alors que ça me fait un mal de chien d'y penser.

- Et tu l'avais rencontré comment ?

- Un shooting. Il y a peu.

- Il est mannequin ?

- Non, acteur. Pas très connu.

Charles opine, perplexe. Il se coupe une tranche de foie gras et me regarde.

- Et il a accepté de t'accompagner, comme ça ?

- Eh bien, tu as appelé à un moment où nous étions très… proches et sur le moment ça nous avait paru une bonne idée. C'était un peu dans le feu de l'action, tu vois.

- Oh…, fait Charles, désappointé.

A sa tête il n'approuve pas, lui il célèbre des mariages prévus pour être éternels, donc mon mode de vie lui reste obscur. A moi aussi, parfois, d'ailleurs. Je reprends une tranche de pain de mie pour me tartiner une nouvelle tranche de foie gras, avec délice. Il fait frais mais je suis bien.

- Evidemment je comprends que ça te choque, dis-je pour le rassurer - et me donner bonne conscience. Désolé, je ne suis pas un saint.

- Moi non plus, répond-il sombrement sans me regarder. Moi non plus.

Je le fixe, surpris, il détourne les yeux.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, rassurez-vous elle ne sera pas sombre tout le temps… Merci pour vos messages et vos réactions, ils me touchent beaucoup et me rassurent dans mes moments de doute. Merci à mes bêtas Nico et Katy pour leur soutien. **

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**- Guest : Eh oui, c'est glauque, très glauque, c'est vrai. Mais c'est vrai aussi que ça arrive « dans la vraie vie», la très grande majorité des agressions sexuelles sur mineurs se déroulant dans le cadre familial. Rassure-toi, tout ne sera pas aussi noir. Bisous ! **

**- Ellena : Eh oui, plus on avance plus les masques tombent, tu as raison. Désolée pour le malaise persistant, il est volontaire mais tout ne sera pas sombre tout le temps, bien évidemment. Merci de comprendre. **

**- yume resonance : Merci d'avoir compris mes motivations, je suis heureuse de voir que les lecteurs font la part des choses entre voyeurisme et réalisme et qu'il reste de la place pour cette part d'humanité dont tu parles, qui est importante.**

**Merci à tous ! **

**Sinon, pour les fondus de l'amour, je vous signale que « Dans une cage ou ailleurs » est sorti en livre sur The book edition, je vous en propose une version dédicacée pour Noël… faites-moi signe par MP ! **


	13. Devil or angel

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 13**

**Devil or angel**

**Merci à vous qui aimez cette histoire un peu particulière, un énorme merci à ceux qui me le disent !**

Le clocher sonne la demie, Charles jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il commence à faire frais dans ce jardin mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je me demande où est Draco à l'heure actuelle, s'il pense encore à moi.

- T'as un rendez-vous ? je rigole en voyant mon frère s'assombrir.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Allez Charles, je te connais bien. Soulage ta conscience… pourquoi tu dis que tu n'es pas un saint ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Il se sert un gros morceau de fromage et bientôt je n'entends plus que le bruit de sa mâchoire, imperceptible. Il mange un peu penché en avant, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés, comme avant. « Charles, redresse-toi ! » disait notre mère à tout bout de champ. J'ai envie de lui parler, sans raison. Encore un verre et je serai prêt, tout sera facile.

- Tu sais pourquoi Draco est parti ? dis-je subitement.

- Parce que vous vous êtes disputés, non ?

- Oui, mais la vraie raison ?

- Aucune idée, fait-il en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé.

- Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui nous était arrivé, et je n'ai pas voulu répondre. Je n'ai pas pu, dis-je par souci d'honnêteté.

- Ah…

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? grogne-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Je me redresse, un peu marri. Ce que je prenais pour une preuve de loyauté le laisse froid, charmant. Une voiture passe bruyamment dans la rue, le jour tombe peu à peu. Et mon frère a changé. Zut.

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que je t'avais promis, Charles.

- On avait 15 ans.

- Et alors ? Une promesse est une promesse, non ? Et moi j'en avais 10, je te signale.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, fait-il en se levant et en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Des bruits de vaisselle émanent de celle-ci, je me renfrogne. C'est comme une petite trahison, même si ça n'a pas de sens. Pas vraiment de sens. Je repousse mon assiette, écœuré. Charles revient avec une coupe de fruits plus ou moins blets, je soupire.

- Marine aimerait te voir avant que tu repartes, dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de se rasseoir.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu le verras toi-même. Elle propose qu'on déjeune ensemble à midi, demain.

- Avec toute la sainte famille ? dis-je épouvanté.

- Arrête avec tes jeux de mots pourris. Non, juste nous trois, si tu veux.

- Les mécréants, hein ?

- Dis pas ça.

- Enfin, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes bien rachetés, tous les deux, je lance avec amertume.

- Harry…

- Papa doit être ravi. Il n'y a plus qu'un voyou, et c'est moi.

- Marine t'a toujours soutenu.

- Et toi aussi. Avant que tu ne retournes ta veste.

- Je n'ai pas retourné ma veste. Je suis entré dans les ordres par vocation, c'est tout.

- Ben voyons. Pratique.

- C'est si facile de juger les autres de l'extérieur ! Tu sais quoi de ma vie ? rétorque-t-il poings serrés, menaçant.

Nous sommes côte à côte, tendus, prêts à nous sauter à la gorge comme quand on était petits –sauf qu'on n'est plus petits. La colère rentrée de Charles bouillonne en lui, je le sens, j'ai envie qu'elle explose pour une fois, envie de le retrouver lui, derrière l'habit.

- Ta quoi ? Ce simulacre ? Mon frère Charles, le saint…

- Arrête de dire que je suis un saint, bordel ! crache-t-il en frappant la table de son poing. Arrête de me juger. T'es qui pour me juger ?

Un peu déstabilisé je reste quelques instants muet, honteux, avant de murmurer « Ton frère ». Charles soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent, on dirait qu'il se dégonfle comme une baudruche, il fixe le sol, abattu.

- Je suis le frère qui a essayé de t'aider, j'ajoute un peu misérable sans le regarder.

- Je sais. Pardon, fait-il sourdement.

- Et toi aussi tu as essayé de m'aider, je ne l'oublie pas. Tu es le seul à t'être opposé à lui quand…

- J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler, me coupe-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

La nuit commence à nous entourer et il fait froid, on tremble un peu, dans ce jardin humide.

- Mais ça ne te bouffe pas, de ne jamais en parler ? je reprends. Comment tu fais ?

- Je prie.

- Oh, je vois. Et ça marche ?

- En général, oui, murmure-t-il.

- Et le reste du temps, quand ça ne marche pas ?

- Je prie.

- Et moi je prends des photos, des mecs ou des coups jusqu'à l'ivresse, à la place. Mais ça ne guérit rien.

- Seul le pardon guérit, Harry, dit-il presque tristement.

Je soupire pour ne pas répliquer sèchement, ne pas couper la communication. Je le regarde dans la semi obscurité, je reconnais cet air déterminé qui est le sien, que j'ai toujours admiré. Je chasse une bestiole autour de moi, énervé.

- Tu lui as vraiment pardonné, Charles ? je murmure d'une voix faible.

Il se tait, ses mâchoires se crispent, j'ai un peu honte. Mais je dois savoir. Je dois savoir.

- Oui, dit-il enfin. Oui. Il le fallait bien. Sinon ça m'aurait bouffé moi aussi. Et si on rentrait ? Il fait nuit et j'ai froid.

- Ok, dis-je conciliant.

C'est bien ce que je pensais : il pardonné pour se protéger, ou par croyance. Si seulement je pouvais y croire, moi aussi…

On dépose les assiettes dans l'évier et on fait la vaisselle en silence, perdus dans nos pensées. On retrouve les gestes de notre enfance, quand on était de corvée de vaisselle sauf qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus, à l'époque. Le passé tournoie autour de nous en silence, nous donnant le tournis, impossible à raconter, impossible à oublier. Après avoir rangé la vaisselle il se dirige vers l'escalier, je l'interpelle :

- Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai pas sommeil. Ca me fout le blues qu'il soit parti.

Charles me lance un regard un peu désolé, comme si j'étais un bébé qui réclame encore une histoire – ce que je suis. Il finit par s'installer sur le sofa, à côté de moi, en soupirant.

- Merci de rester avec moi, un peu, lui dis-je. Je comprends pas pourquoi je me sens aussi mal, ça doit être le fait de revenir ici. Ou le départ de Draco. Je le connais depuis peu mais je tiens beaucoup à lui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- C'est normal, non, si vous êtes ensemble ?

- Je ne sais même pas si on est « ensemble » comme tu dis. Il a quelqu'un à Londres, et après ce que je lui ai fait il ne le quittera pas pour moi, c'est sûr. Je suis un crétin.

- Mais non. Il est un peu spécial, non ?

- Spécial ? En quoi ? dis-je en fixant mon frère, heureux qu'il l'ait remarqué aussi.

Oui Draco est spécial, j'espère que Charles saura nommer sa spécificité. Mais mon frère parait gêné soudain.

- Oh, dans son attitude, parfois…

- Moui. Oh, tu parles de l'incident de la salle de bain ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, dis-je en oubliant que je n'ai pas d'habitude avec lui. Je suis désolé que ça t'ait choqué.

- N'en parlons plus.

- Je me suis toujours demandé, je commence à voix basse, comment tu faisais. Ca ne te manque pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Oh, tu vois bien de quoi je parle, non ?

- Oui mais je n'aime pas parler de ça. On dirait que c'est le seul truc qui intéresse les gens dans la vie des prêtres à l'heure actuelle, souffle-t-il morose.

- Mais je ne suis pas « les gens » !

- Là, si. Si, ça me manque mais bon… je m'arrange.

- Ah ?

- Tu ne veux pas de détails, si ?

- Non non bien sûr, dis-je précipitamment. Je me demandais juste parce que moi je suis très branché sexe, tu vois. Enfin je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

- J'espère que tu fais attention, quand même…

- Oui maman. Presque toujours, dis-je avec une petite grimace.

Charles se tourne vers moi, l'air ennuyé.

- Presque ?

- Oui, presque. En boîte toujours, mais...

- Mais ?

- Avec Draco par exemple, non. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'était tellement fort et brutal que… j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai couché avec lui dès la première rencontre, et dans des circonstances, hum…

- Fais gaffe quand même, fait-il en cillant.

- Oui je sais mais… c'était plus fort que moi, une espèce de coup de foudre. Comme si je l'avais toujours connu, enfin comme si on était faits l'un pour l'autre, tu vois ? C'est con ce que je dis, merde. Il a un corps si…

- Hum, fait mon frère en se rendossant au sofa et je réalise à qui je parle.

Parler de cul avec un prêtre n'est pas le plus indiqué, mais pour un instant il était juste mon frère, mon vieux frangin.

- Je ne voulais pas te choquer, pardon. Mais tu dois en entendre de belles en confession, non ?

- Oui, fait-il le visage fermé. Des choses que je préfèrerais ne jamais entendre, mais qu'il faut entendre. Et absoudre.

Son visage est si sombre soudain que je crois comprendre et je frémis.

- Des choses comme ce qui nous est arrivé, hein ?

Il acquiesce et l'ombre de Pierre plane sur nous, menaçante.

- Alors tu vois ce que tu te reproches n'est pas si grave, Harry, reprend-il en posant la main sur mon genou. C'est normal d'aimer faire l'amour quand on est jeune. Il n'y a pas de mal, tant que l'autre est consentant.

Je repense en un éclair à Draco enchaîné dans ses colliers de pacotille, la première fois, et je déglutis. Mais il était consentant, non ? Au fond. Soudain le manque de son corps me prend, c'est violent et profond, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Comment peut-on vivre sans aimer et être aimé, sans toucher l'autre, se fondre en lui pour tout oublier ?

- Ca ne va pas Harry ?

- Je pense à Draco, il me manque. C'est physique tu comprends ? Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ne crois pas ça, murmure Charles sans me regarder.

Sous la surprise je tourne la tête vers lui, il a perdu sa superbe dans l'obscurité, il semble paumé, paumé comme moi. Je me retiens de l'interroger, ce qui le ferait rentrer dans sa coquille à coup sûr. J'acquiesce simplement et pose ma main sur la sienne, toujours sur ma jambe, elle est moite et fine. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de mon frère ? Quels sont ses rêves, ses désirs, en a-t-il seulement, ou juste des prières ?

- Tu peux tout me dire, Charles, tu sais… je risque à mi-voix.

- Oui, je sais, répond-il d'un ton rêveur. Ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien ou que je n'ai jamais été amoureux. C'est juste une question de choix. De destin.

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, je souris. On a tous des difficultés à parler dans la famille, parce que mon père a tout pris, tous les mots.

- Mais parfois on ne peut plus résister, fait-il sourdement. Parfois on est trahi par soi-même.

- C'était qui ? je demande doucement, comme à un somnambule qu'on a peur de réveiller.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Je peux tout entendre, je te jure. J'en ai fait de belles, moi aussi, si tu savais…

Une migraine commence à poindre sous mon crâne mais je suis toute ouïe, suspendu à ses lèvres. C'est bon qu'on partage un truc, comme quand on était petits. On s'est si souvent sauvé la mise l'un l'autre. Enfin, tant que ça a été possible.

- C'était une jeune femme qui habitait ici, qui avait perdu son mari. Elle s'occupait du ménage et…

- Quoi ? La bonne du curé ? dis-je hilare.

- Si c'est pour que tu rigoles je préfère aller me coucher, lance-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non ! Reste. Pardon, je suis désolé. C'est juste le cliché qui m'a fait rire mais je ne dirai plus rien, je promets.

- Hum… je ferais mieux de me taire. Tu ne répéteras rien à personne, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en…

- Harry !

- Oups ! Pardon. Décidément. Alors ?

Je lui fais un sourire contrit, il m'envoie un coup d'œil excédé. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de parler de sa vie privée, je retiens mon souffle.

- Alors j'ai résisté longtemps et…

- Et ?

- Le jour où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle déménageait pour partir dans l'Est je suis venu la voir, le soir. Et… c'est arrivé, voilà.

Ça m'étonne que mon frère ait couché avec une femme mais je me tais, tout le monde n'a pas mes goûts.

- Elle était amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps ? Tu le savais ?

- Oui, je l'avais compris. J'ai essayé de la dissuader, je l'ai même mise à la porte.

- Sympa. Je te reconnais bien là. Elle était jolie ?

- Même pas. Elle était émouvante. Au début elle venait à l'église pour prier après la disparition de son mari et… je ne sais pas, elle a craqué. La solitude peut-être. J'étais pas très sympa avec elle, je ne voulais pas céder. Pas même l'envisager.

- Tu m'étonnes. Et pourquoi t'as craqué finalement ?

- Quand j'ai compris que je ne la reverrais jamais, j'ai décidé de lui dire au revoir et… voilà, quoi.

- Et c'était comment ?

- Oh, comme tous les clichés qu'on entend tout le temps, en mieux. C'était merveilleux, elle était si douce, si tendre, si fragile… C'était inoubliable, conclut-il d'un air sombre.

- Et t'arrives pas à l'oublier, hein ?

- C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais elle est partie, et depuis je prie.

- Mais puisque c'était une veuve, c'est un petit péché, dis-je un peu absurdement. Elle n'a trompé personne…

- Tais-toi.

- C'est moins pire que si elle avait été mariée…

- Tais-toi, répète-t-il.

Je fais une petite moue, vexé.

- J'essaie juste de te rassurer, merde !

- Merci. Mais ça ne me rassure pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je suis prêtre je te rappelle.

- Ok, ok. Mais c'est une affaire entre Dieu et toi, non ? Tu as dû lui expliquer en tête à tête j'imagine ? Ou tu as un confesseur ?

- J'ai un confesseur et je n'aurais pas dû renier mes vœux, mais…

Cette fois je me retiens d'intervenir, il faut laisser les mots sortir à leur rythme, ou pas, s'il ne le veut pas. Il a toujours détesté qu'on l'emmerde, Charles. Il se gratte le nez puis reprend, les yeux dans le vide :

- Mais je voulais savoir si j'étais encore un homme, tu comprends ?

- Parce que tu es prêtre ?

- Non. Je voulais savoir si j'étais encore un homme, après ce qu'il m'a fait. Si je pourrais faire l'amour sans penser à… ça.

Il se tait et je vois le poids du passé lui courber les épaules, je sens la détresse dans sa voix, le même désespoir que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, ce soir-là. Je me tais aussi, je me suis posé la même question à mon sujet. La réponse n'a pas été évidente, elle ne l'est toujours pas.

- Et… ? je finis par demander doucement.

- Et ça a été difficile, certains gestes m'ont paru délicats mais Marie a su y faire, heureusement. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Rien.

- Marie ?

- Oui, Marie. Un hasard.

- Je comprends, oui. Et… ça ne t'a pas fait regretter d'être entré dans les ordres ? j'ose demander, un peu inquiet.

- Non, sourit-il. Ca ne remet rien en question. Ça m'a juste rassuré sur ma capacité à être un homme, même s'il a été compliqué de la voir partir après. C'était trop court. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de servir Dieu, dit-il plus fermement. Au contraire. Je comprends mieux certaines fautes, maintenant.

Nous échangeons un bref sourire, enfin complices. Un oiseau hulule longtemps dehors, rendant la soirée encore plus inhabituelle. Pour moi en tout cas.

- Donc tu vois je ne suis pas un saint, conclut Charles. A propos, je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu photographe ?

- Moi ? bof… parce que j'avais pas de diplômes et pas envie de faire serveur dans une pizzéria. Un coup de chance que ça fonctionne un peu. J'ai bon, là ? je réponds en lui coulant un regard par en-dessous, comme si c'était une devinette.

- Il n'y a que toi qui sais, Harry.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu me voyais faire quoi ?

- Prof. T'étais bon en français, à l'école. Bien meilleur que moi.

- Oui, mais toi t'étais doué en maths. Pour faire prof j'aurais dû faire des études et donc compter sur nos parents, ce qui était exclu.

- T'es sûr ? Peut-être que…

- Peut-être que si j'avais fermé ma gueule ils m'auraient payé des études, oui, mais ça c'était exclu aussi, je rétorque avec amertume. Pourquoi ? Ca n'est pas digne de moi, photographe ?

- Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que… enfin le style de photos que tu fais c'est un peu… spécial, non ?

- Ah, c'est ça, « spécial » pour toi ? Je comprends mieux. Non, j'ai laissé tomber ce genre de photos, je travaille pour des grands magazines maintenant. Et j'ai pas rencontré Draco dans une session porno. _Enfin, pas à l'origine, _je pense en grimaçant.

- D'accord.

- T'as pas l'air convaincu. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Oh, je me disais juste… enfin, tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais… Photographe, c'est un métier un peu voyeur, non ? Comme si…

Il ne continue pas mais je comprends_. Comme si je passais ma vie devant le trou de la serrure, à mater les autres s'envoyer en l'air. Comme si je n'avais pas bougé, depuis ce soir-là. Tétanisé dans le vice. _

- Est-ce que tu t'es posé les mêmes questions que moi ? reprend-il. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es devenu gay ?

Je hausse les épaules, perplexe. Dans d'autres circonstances ces questions me rendraient fou de rage –« Devenu ? Et si je l'étais depuis toujours ? » mais là je m'interroge sérieusement.

- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Strictement rien. C'est clair que le coup du film porno m'a dégoûté mais est-ce que ça a vraiment changé quelque chose ? Aucune idée. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Depuis que j'ai arrêté de voir un psy je ne m'interroge plus. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Et je vis plutôt bien – enfin, sauf pendant les périodes où ma mère meurt, bien sûr, j'ajoute avec cynisme.

- Mais…

- Oui ? Vas-y. Pas de question taboue entre nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, frérot ?

- Tu n'as jamais essayé avec une femme ?

- Non. Désolé.

- Y a pas à être désolé, arrête. Mais… quand tu es avec un garçon, est-ce que… ?

Il s'interrompt, je comprends la question. Trop bien. Je pourrais mentir, je devrais mentir sans doute. Mais pas à Charles, non.

- Est-ce que je repense à ça ? dis-je avec difficulté. C'est ça la question ?

- Oui…

- Oui, dis-je après un long silence. Oui, bien sûr.

Je retiens mon souffle, lui aussi. Puis Charles hoche la tête puis se lève.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. J'ai une messe tôt demain matin et je n'ai pas terminé mon sermon. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Charles. Au fait, pourquoi elle veut me voir, Marine ?

- Elle est enceinte, lâche Charles en quittant la pièce et je me recroqueville sur le sofa, frissonnant.

**A suivre…**

**Bon, voilà, dans l'échelle des péchés divins je ne sais pas si mortel ou véniel (mortel sans doute) et si c'est pire ou moins grave que ce que vous imaginiez… **

**Vous êtes nombreux à apprécier Charles, on le retrouvera rassurez-vous, et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur son « péché » je vous invite à lire une fic que j'ai publiée sous le pseudo de Estherel sur fictionpress et qui s'appelle « Dis seulement une parole ». Je mets le lien sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger pour ceux que ça intéresse (j'accepte toutes les demandes d'amitié).**

**RDV la semaine prochaine, sauf fin du monde entretemps (juste avant Noel, non mais faut pas déconner !). **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, un énorme merci à ceux qui achètent mes bouquins ^^**

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Salim : La suite, la voilà !**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS **_


	14. Silver coin

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 14**

**Silver coin**

**Retour auprès de notre héros, merci de suivre cette histoire « sur le fil », avec ses non dits et ses secrets…**

_**« Silver coin » est une chanson d'Angus et Julia Stone. **_

- Vous avez dix jours de retard pour les épreuves d'Ascot, grommèle la rédactrice de « Vanity ». Et je me suis déplacée et le mannequin aussi, avant-hier, pour le shooting de la rentrée. Vous croyez qu'on n'a que ça à foutre ?

- Kevin ne vous a pas prévenue ? je murmure dans mon portable sous l'œil agacé des autres voyageurs de l'Eurostar.

- Non. Rien du tout. Ecoutez-moi, c'est demain la deadline pour le numéro de juillet, vous pouvez vous foutre vos clichés là où je pense, c'est trop tard.

_Avec plaisir, je pense. Tant que je revois pas ta gueule, connasse._

- C'est dommage, j'avais quelques beaux clichés de people, dis-je d'un ton navré.

- Qui ça ?

Je cite quelques noms au hasard pour l'appâter, je connais le business.

- Vous pouvez me les envoyer par mail encore aujourd'hui ? fait-elle avec réticence.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'appelle Kevin et je lui demande de vous préparer ça. C'est du lourd, vous verrez.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas au bureau, là ? fait-elle d'un ton réprobateur, comme si j'étais un gros paresseux en train de me faire dorer au soleil.

- Non, je suis dans le train, en France. Ma mère est à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Une urgence, je précise.

- Oh, je suis désolée… minaude-t-elle. Et ça va mieux ?

- Non, mais je dois rentrer pour travailler… _à cause de connes comme toi_. C'est moi qui suis désolé, vous êtes prioritaire pour moi, dis-je dans un sursaut pour oublier ma fierté.

- Hum, oui. Si j'ai vos photos ce soir je peux peut-être les glisser encore pour le tirage, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Dépêchez-vous, fait-elle en se reprenant.

- Bien sûr. Merci. Attendez…

- Oui ?

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Draco M. ?

- Qui, moi ? Non, pourquoi j'en aurais ? Il nous a assez emmerdés pour choisir ses photos, je préfère ne plus entendre parler de lui, m'assène-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je raccroche, dégoûté. Merde, j'avais oublié tout ça, en France. Boulot de con. Vie de con. _L'œil vissé au trou de la serrure. _

Je me cale à nouveau dans mon siège, le moral au plus bas. J'ai consulté tous mes messages, aucun de Draco. Je manque à tout le monde sauf lui, charmant. Mais merde, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé partir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai demandé de venir ? Visiblement Kevin a déserté son poste, je n'arrive pas à le joindre et il est le seul à ne m'avoir presque pas laissé de messages, après deux ou trois affolés, au début. Il a dû se dire que je le laissais dans une belle merde, ce qui n'est pas faux.

Je repense à mon entrevue avec Marine ce matin, son visage un peu crispé au restaurant alors qu'elle tentait de discuter de tout et de rien, au sortir de la chambre d'hôpital de ma mère. Charles nous accompagnait, on est entrés dans une brasserie de la place Drouet D'Arlon, un peu au hasard. Les gens le dévisageaient à cause de son col blanc, lui faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. J'ai été soulagé de ne pas voir le mari de Louise, Jacques, qui me tape un peu sur les nerfs – même si je le connais très peu, au final.

- Alors tu repars ? m'a-t-elle demandé de sa voix douce.

- Oui, j'ai un boulot, je dois retourner à Londres.

- Oui, bien sûr. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Mon boulot ?

- Non, maman.

- Ah ? Dans le coma, ai-je dit en éparpillant un petit pain. Je l'ai trouvée dans le coma.

- Très drôle…

- Non, c'est pas drôle, je sais mais… voilà, quoi. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Elle a échangé un regard perplexe avec mon frère, c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était sûrement lui qui voulait qu'on se revoie, pas elle. Marine semblait plus emmerdée qu'autre chose, en fait. Je ne comprenais pas cette volonté de Charles de me faire renouer avec la famille, sans doute une séquelle du catholicisme. « Tu respecteras ton père et ta mère », un truc comme ça.

La serveuse est venue prendre nos commandes, j'ai pris une salade de foies de volailles, un truc que je ne mange jamais, à Londres.

- Et tu te plais à Londres ? a-t-elle interrogé courageusement, pour me laisser une nouvelle chance.

- Oui, beaucoup. Enfin, pas tout le temps mais… c'est ma vie, quoi. J'ai creusé mon trou comme on dit. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Hé bien je suis comptable dans la boîte de mon mari, tu connais Jacques ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Comptable ? Mais t'aurais pas pu faire mieux, avec tes diplômes ?

- Mieux ? Mieux que d'aider Jacques dans sa boîte ? Qu'est-ce que t'appelles « mieux » ? s'est-elle renfrognée en buvant son eau minérale.

Charles a toussoté, j'ai senti que la réunion de famille était mal partie. Pourtant je l'aime bien, Marine, c'est la seule qui ne m'ait pas traité de menteur le jour où j'ai parlé, enfin. La seule qui ait envisagé de recourir à la police, avant que mon père ne tue toutes mes velléités dans l'œuf. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux longs en chignon et sa robe bleue un peu large.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, ai-je dit en me bourrant de pain. Je ne me rends pas compte. Je te voyais diriger une entreprise, devenir directeur financier ou un truc comme ça. Mais c'est super pour lui. Enfin, pour vous.

- Merci, a-t-elle fait radoucie. Charles t'a dit ?

- Non, dit quoi ? ai-je lancé avec le plus d'innocence possible.

- On va avoir un bébé, cet hiver.

- Super ! Félicitations !

- Merci, a-t-elle répondu en rougissant. Ca fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est mariés.

- Déjà ? ai-je dit en essayant d'oublier que je n'avais pas voulu venir. Vous allez l'appeler comment ?

- Ouh là, c'est trop tôt. On a déjà des idées mais rien n'est fait. En plus on pense qu'il faut attendre de voir le bébé pour choisir le prénom qui lui correspond le mieux.

- Bonne idée, ai-je répondu au hasard.

- Je suis folle de joie ! Et c'est Charles qui va être le parrain, a-t-elle ajouté fièrement.

- Très bon choix. Je n'en aurais pas vu de meilleur, ai-je repris avec sincérité.

- Merci, a-t-elle murmuré. On avait un peu pensé à toi mais…

Elle s'est interrompue, gênée, Charles a pris un air dégagé_. Mais un tonton gay ça ne le fait pas, dans le paysage familial ? _

- Mais je suis trop loin, c'est ça ? ai-je dit avec cynisme. Et en matière de bondieuseries Charles est un pro, rien de mieux pour cette jeune âme.

- Harry…

- Oui, pardon. Désolé. Mon humour est déplorable, je ne me suis pas amélioré, faut croire.

- Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, a-t-elle ajouté. Et je pense souvent à toi, aussi. Tu sais que tu restes mon petit frère…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te rattraper, Marine. Je ne suis pas un fan des fêtes de famille et je ne mets jamais les pieds à l'église. Sauf votre respect, Monseigneur, ai-je soufflé à Charles qui s'est rembruni.

- J'espère que tu viendras quand même à son baptême, a-t-elle fait en caressant son ventre. C'est important pour moi.

- Il y aura toute la sainte… euh, toute la famille ? Alors je ne crois pas, non. Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Oh, Harry, s'il te plait ! Tu es plus important que les autres, pour moi. J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes…

- Alors n'invite pas les autres, ai-je proposé en souriant jaune.

- Mais avant tu étais enfant de chœur…

Avant qu'elle ne réplique la serveuse nous a posé nos plats, j'ai commandé une bière, c'était une bonne brasserie ici, avant. Toujours cet « avant ». Avant que je vieillisse, avant que tout explose. Avant. Pourtant ça me faisait plaisir de retrouver la vinaigrette d'ici comme ça m'a ému d'humer les senteurs du jardin chez mon frère, ce matin.

Nous avons goûté nos plats, le malaise planait. Alors c'était ça, l'idée ? Me convaincre de participer à nouveau à ces simulacres de rencontres familiales, comme si on était encore une famille ?

- C'est important, la famille, a repris Marine d'un air compassé.

- Certes. Surtout quand on s'apprête à en fonder une. Mais moi je n'y crois pas, pas plus qu'en Dieu, et je ne veux pas revoir ceux qui m'en ont exclu et traité de menteur.

- Parfois il faut grandir et pardonner, non ?

- Oui, il parait. Moi je veux bien reconnaître mes erreurs et pardonner à condition que les autres en fassent de même, ai-je rétorqué sèchement.

Encore un coup d'œil entre elle et mon frère, comme si j'étais un sale gosse, difficile à mater. Elle a bu une grande gorgée de son eau minérale puis a repris plus doucement :

- Pourquoi reparler de ces vieilles histoires ? Pourquoi ne pas repartir de zéro ?

- Repartir de zéro et faire comme si rien n'avait existé ? Comme si papa ne m'avait pas traité de menteur et comme si l'autre n'avait jamais…

- On ne parle pas de son frère en disant « l'autre », m'a-t-elle asséné, en bonne grande sœur.

- Oh oui, c'est un gros mot, j'oubliais ! Et les saloperies qu'il a faites, ça, ça passe ? Ca on peut l'oublier ?

- Harry… Il regrette, il me l'a dit, il a refait sa vie. C'est loin tout ça, a-telle déclaré doctement.

J'ai crispé mes poings à m'en faire mal, révolté, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas crier. Ca ne se fait pas.

- Il a refait sa vie ? Tu m'en vois ravi. C'est de la prison qu'il aurait dû faire, si la société était bien faite. Et moi, ma vie ? Et Charles ?

- Laisse Charles tranquille. Il a bien réussi, non ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de la famille qu'il n'a pas fondée, de la femme qu'il n'a pas eue, des enfants qu'il n'aura jamais, par sa faute !

- Harry… a soufflé mon frère, blême. Pas ici, je t'en prie.

- Charles a toujours voulu être prêtre, a poursuivi Marine de plus belle. Ca n'a rien changé. Dis-le lui, toi ! fait-elle en le poussant du coude.

- Tu rigoles ? j'ai éructé, prêt à lâcher le morceau au sujet des amours de mon frère.

- Ecoutez, est-il intervenu rapidement, je vous propose qu'on se calme, tout le monde nous regarde. Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner tranquillement ?

- C'est ça. « Aimez-vous les uns les autres, hein ? » Dommage que Dieu n'ait pas précisé comment !

C'est à ce moment là que ma sœur s'est levée et est partie, Charles a soupiré et j'ai grommelé « Désolé » en repoussant mon assiette.

- Je ne fais que des conneries Charles, tu vois bien. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, c'est trop tôt, ai-je menti. Merci d'avoir essayé.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt, j'étais bien déterminé à ne jamais pardonner. Jamais. Il a fait semblant de me croire et a recommencé à manger, je me suis dit qu'au moins je ne recevrais pas d'invitation au baptême, toujours ça de pris.

Mon appartement londonien m'apparaît petit et grisâtre, comme ma vie. Il traîne encore des bouteilles de champagne sur l'évier, celles qu'on a bues avant de partir. Comment on en est arrivés là, si vite ? Toute une vie en quelques jours. Je me décide à laisser un énième message à Kevin – qui garde mon chat, lui réclamant au moins la libération de l'otage, le chat. Pas la peine d'appeler Draco, j'ai merdé, tant pis pour moi.

Je m'affale sur mon sofa, regardant des conneries à la télé, essayant d'oublier que je ne reverrai plus ma mère vivante. Pourtant c'est le manque de ce foutu blond qui me bouffe le plus, à ma grande honte. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai appris à vivre sans elle, j'ai du mal à vivre sans lui, son sourire, son cul. Un joli petit cul blanc et rond, une merveille. Je résiste à l'envie de mater ses photos, ce serait une torture de plus.

J'essaie de raccrocher les wagons de mon agenda, on est quel jour déjà ? Oh non, merde, demain prise de vue pour Teenage, la revue de préados avec des mannequins pré pubères, les pires. Et je ne parle pas des parents. Je ne vais pas survivre, surtout si Kevin n'est pas là. Il habite où, déjà ? Je retrouve son adresse sur sa dernière fiche de paie et je décide d'aller le voir, après tout ça ou peigner la girafe…

Le quartier est moins miteux que ce que j'imaginais, dans le métro je croise les londoniens qui rentrent chez eux, c'est un jour banal. Pour eux.

Après avoir sonné longuement la porte s'ouvre enfin, je monte les marches jusqu'au second, c'est un vieil immeuble rénové, sûrement tendance. Une jeune fille dégingandée mais chic descend les marches et me jette un coup d'œil, je jurerais qu'elle vient de chez Kevin.

- Ah, te voilà, fait-il mollement en m'ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre toute l'après-midi, tu fous quoi ? T'étais pas au studio ?

- Ah ? euh… non. T'étais parti et j'avais pas de nouvelles, alors…, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois rester au studio ! Pour me remplacer et prendre les appels, fais-je énervé en le suivant dans l'appartement.

C'est un bel appartement, moderne et à la décoration très sûre, avec une mezzanine nichée sous les toits. C'est avec son maigre salaire qu'il se paie ça ?

- C'est chez toi ici ?

- Chez mes parents. Ils nous ont payé ça, à ma sœur et moi, fait-il en haussant les épaules. T'as dû la croiser dans les escaliers.

- Oui, je crois. Elle fait des photos, elle aussi ?

- Emma ? Non. Elle est étudiante. Tu viens récupérer ton chat ? fait-il en se grattant le front.

- Oui, entre autres. J'aimerais bien te récupérer toi aussi, si tu veux bien bosser pour moi, dis-je perplexe devant les tableaux d'art.

- Il se cache toujours, j'arrive pas à lui remettre la main dessus.

- Sors sa gamelle, il va rappliquer.

Kevin me fixe avec scepticisme et va dans la cuisine, je jette un coup d'œil aux photos aux murs. Les parents, les enfants, au tennis, à la plage, minces bronzés, souriant. Ils sont tous beaux dans cette famille ou quoi ?

Kevin tape sur la gamelle et Ari sort de sous le lit en miaulant. Il se précipite dans la cuisine sans même me lancer un regard, je ne suis pas surpris.

- Ca s'est bien passé avec lui ?

- Hum ? Oui. Il a juste déchiré le canapé en cuir de mes parents mais à part ça, ça va, répond Kevin tranquillement.

- Mince, je suis désolé.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Ils en rachèteront un, ajoute-t-il pas plus ému que ça.

- Oui, je vois. Alors, tu reviens travailler avec moi ou pas ?

- Faire des photos ?

- Non, pour m'aider au studio. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un tu sais.

- Ah ? bof, fait-il avec une charmante moue boudeuse. C'est un peu fatiguant, non ?

- De travailler ? Oui, je confirme. Et quand on n'en a pas vraiment besoin, c'est d'autant plus dur, dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Alors, tu reviens ?

Il me fixe avec un sourire enjôleur, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, bien campé sur ses longues jambes.

- Ca dépend… murmure-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Ah ? De quoi ?

- Hé bien… il parait qu'Alliance, l'agence de mannequins, cherche un modèle pour le nouveau calendrier Angelo. Et moi j'aurais toutes mes chances avec de bonnes photos…

- Oui, et… ?

- Tu crois que je peux les intéresser ? demande-t-il en se déshabillant lentement sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je… ma foi, d'après ce que je vois, je dirais oui.

Son corps est superbe, fin et racé, je sens un début d'érection alors qu'il s'apprête à retirer son boxer moulant.

- Stop ! Tu es sur le point de faire une bêtise, là, Kevin. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre.

- J'irais au bout du monde pour avoir de bonnes photos de moi, ronronne-t-il doucement –alors qu'Ari repus s'enroule autour de mes jambes. Et t'es le meilleur.

- Flatteur…

- Et je suis sûr qu'au lit t'es le meilleur aussi, minaude-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, nu.

Une bouffée de désir monte en moi, oui, je sais que c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce boulot à la con, pour ce genre de moments là. Je frôle ses fesses veloutées, il rit puis m'embrasse dans le cou avec volupté, avant de me mordiller.

- Je crains de ne pas être aussi bon que ça, je murmure en laissant ma main vagabonder. On t'aura menti…

- J'ai vu les photos de Draco M. que tu caches au studio, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille en ouvrant ma chemise.

Je l'attrape brusquement par le bras pour le coller à la porte, il gémit puis sourit en murmurant « Oui ! Oui, oui, oui » alors que ma mémoire s'enflamme. Je prends ses lèvres avec sauvagerie pour le faire taire, tentant d'oublier Draco – ou de m'en rappeler, peut-être. Au moment où il feule de plaisir le chat vient s'enrouler à mes jambes, sa fourrure douce me caresse les mollets, me faisant frissonner. Les mots de Draco à son sujet me reviennent, précis. « Peut-être qu'il tient à toi », je ferme les yeux.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, un immense merci à mes bêtas Katy et Nico, même si j'oublie parfois de les solliciter…**

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année avec plein de cadeaux, je vais essayer de poster en temps et heure samedi prochain mais ce ne sera peut-être pas possible, pardonnez-moi d'avance ! **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Ellena : Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre humain, c'est un beau compliment. Oui, il y a beaucoup de pudeur et de non dits dans les discussions entre eux, comme dans la vraie vie, surtout dans ce milieu-là. Et ceci ne fait qu'empirer les séquelles du traumatisme, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Après, la réponse à toutes tes questions en rafale se trouvera dans les prochains chapitres, promis… si je te dis tout tout de suite l'histoire perdra tout son attrait. Merci de ta review ! Bisous...**_

_**JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS !**_


	15. Seras tu la ?

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 15**

**Seras-tu là ?**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2013, avec plein de bonnes choses et de bonnes lectures ^^**

**On se retrouve avec un chapitre un peu difficile mais lisez-le jusqu'au bout, faites-moi confiance ^^**

_**Seras-tu là est une merveilleuse chanson de Michel Berger, bien sûr…**_

- Un peu plus à droite, Kevin ! Oui, par là. Redresse un peu… OK. Bien. Et toi darling penche-toi un peu à gauche, ferme les yeux. Vas-y, ouvre maintenant. Donne-moi tout Baby, allez, vas-y. Sois sexy.

Le jeune mannequin, Svetlana, gémit et tire la langue, Vanessa me fixe, perplexe. Chaque jour j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle me méprise, surtout depuis le départ de Colin. Bon, c'est lui qui l'avait engagée, OK, mais c'est moi qui la paie, non ? Quand j'ai du fric. Kevin va aider le mannequin à se placer, celui-là au moins je ne le paie plus depuis qu'on couche ensemble, toujours ça de pris. Je regarde son petit cul moulé dans son short en jean, beaucoup plus excitant que le mannequin slave que m'a envoyé la styliste. Elle a un faux air de Natalia Vodanovia mais Natalia peut dormir tranquille, c'est pas celle-ci qui va la détrôner. Son seul talent c'est ses jambes maigrichonnes et immenses, sorte de girafe malhabile. Parfois je la soupçonne de ne pas parler anglais, ou alors elle est con.

Kevin me fait une petite grimace, compatissant. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté il n'y a rien à shooter, rien, rien, rien. Elle se penche un peu plus en avant, laissant apparaître un bout de sein pâle et enfantin. Rien de bien bandant, même pour un hétéro. Si c'est son dernier argument il est un peu bref, Vanessa détourne la tête et Kevin m'envoie un petit clin d'œil. Je sais à quoi il pense, à la séance de tout à l'heure, quand les filles seront parties. Ce mec adore la baise et la pellicule, un vrai miracle. Il m'épuise alors je l'incite à s'amuser seul sous mon objectif, m'offrant des clichés sublimes de sa nudité, que je garde précieusement. Pas de fausse honte chez lui, pas de mystère non plus, hélas. Il rapporte presque chaque jour un nouveau sextoy, il est décidément resté très joueur, pour son âge.

Nous ne vivons pas ensemble, il préfère son grand appartement avec sa sœur le jour –ce que je peux comprendre – et les poses au studio, jusqu'à pas d'heure chaque soir. Le bruit du déclencheur l'excite plus que tout et sa souplesse fait des merveilles, je me crois revenu à mes débuts, quand je ne shootais que du porno. Il a un grain de peau sublime et de grands yeux clairs, un rêve. Je couche avec un rêve depuis quelques semaines, je ne veux pas me réveiller. En plus il ne prétend pas être amoureux de moi, ce dont je lui sais gré.

« Ne parlons pas d'amour, c'est vulgaire » reste ma philosophie de vie. La nuit.

La jeune Svetlana se tord la cheville, je grimace. Quelle conne, celle-là ! Elle ne sait pas faire un saut sans tomber ? Kevin accourt, serviable, elle lui sourit tendrement, genre biche effarouchée. Si tu crois que tu vas me le piquer tu te goures ma chérie, tu n'as pas le quart de ce qu'il faut pour le satisfaire. Et en particulier tu n'as pas un gros appareil qui cliquette et fait des étincelles dans le noir, comme moi. Mon bon vieux Nikon.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, j'y jette un coup d'œil, un peu désespéré. Comme si j'avais encore du temps à perdre. Merde, c'est mon frère. J'ai la tentation de ne pas répondre mais Svetlana minaude avec Kevin, ça m'agace.

- Allo ? fais-je d'un ton revêche.

- Harry ? C'est Charles.

- Oui ? dis-je en retenant mon souffle.

- C'est la fin, là. Je viens de lui délivrer l'extrême onction.

La nouvelle me coupe les jambes même si je m'y attendais, elle me parait d'autant plus inacceptable que je suis en pleine session avec une conne superficielle. Il est n'est pas envisageable que ma mère meure pendant ce temps-là. Non.

- Allo ? refait Charles. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui. Je… je travaillais là, la musique est trop forte. Pardon. Il faut que je vienne, c'est ça ?

Un silence éloquent me répond, je me sens pris en faute. Le sale gosse qui essaie de couper à ses devoirs, le mécréant.

- Ok, je vais venir. Tu crois que… ?

- Qu'elle sera encore en vie ? Je ne pense pas, non.

Un soulagement inexplicable et honteux me prend, je me détourne de Kevin qui a froncé les sourcils et essaie de savoir ce que je dis. Mais il ne parle pas français, heureusement, et Vanessa fait diversion en remaquillant le jeune mannequin.

- J'arrive dès que je peux, faut que je voie les horaires des trains.

- D'accord…

- Tout le monde est là ? dis-je avec angoisse.

- Oui, presque. Demain tout le monde sera là. Toi y compris, rajoute mon frère un peu sèchement.

- Mais…

- Tu pourras loger chez moi, me coupe-t-il. Et…

- Oui ?

- Viens seul, cette fois. Si possible.

Il raccroche et je me sens totalement paumé, à la fois malheureux et agacé par la sortie de mon frère. Merde, cette fois c'est là. Cette fois je ne la reverrai plus. Ça ne me touche pas autant que ce que je croyais, peut-être à cause de la musique qui gueule ou Kevin qui vient se coller à moi.

- Tu es tout pâle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma mère va mourir. Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en regardant bêtement ma montre.

- En France ? Ce soir ? Et le shooting ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Si ta mère mourait tu ne laisserais pas tout tomber ?

- Si, mais…

- Dis à cette conne de se rhabiller, de toute façon on n'en tirera rien de plus, c'est un veau. Il faut que je me trouve un train.

Je remballe mes affaires, presque soulagé de me tirer du set. Kevin explique la situation aux filles qui me fixent avec pitié, je leur envoie un petit sourire triste, style Stanley Laurel.

Au moment où je vais partir Kevin me rejoint, affolé :

- Laisse-moi tes clés, je m'occuperai de ton chat.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? je demande tristement –par cruauté.

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais je ne la connaissais pas. Ni tes parents. Et puis je…

- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je laisserai les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, tiens je te file la clé de la boîte. La paume pas, hein ?

- Harry, je suis désolé, dit-il en retrouvant un reste de bonne éducation. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi…

- Merci, dis-je pour simplifier, sans lui faire remarquer que c'est un organe qu'on n'utilise pas d'habitude, entre nous. Merci d'annuler mes rendez-vous pour les jours à venir et de ranger le studio…

- Bien sûr, fait-il en se rembrunissant. Tu reviens quand ?

- Après l'enterrement.

- Et c'est quand ?

- Elle n'est pas encore morte, Kevin.

oOo oOo oOo

Je sors de l'église parmi les premiers, le soleil me fait ciller. Je ne me suis pas mis au premier rang avec la Sainte Famille, pas question. Je suis resté au fond, avec les mécréants, les badauds ou ceux sont qui sont entrés pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Les autres sont tous là, devant, avec leurs habits noirs et leurs mines éplorées. Mon père et mes frères et sœurs. Mes plus jeunes sœurs ont changé, ça m'a fait bizarre de retrouver des adolescentes alors que j'avais quitté des enfants. Ils sont tous bien propres sur eux sauf Noémie qui arbore des cheveux couleur corbeau, un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière et un tatouage sur la cheville. Etonnant. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir ça en arrivant il y a trois jours, j'avoue. Du coup je ne suis plus le seul mécréant de la famille, bien fait. Noémie a toujours été une petite fille décidée, je suis satisfait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée dans le moule, elle non plus.

Sur les bancs suivants se trouvent les cousins et cousines, beaux-frères et belles-sœurs et tout un tas de monde à l'air très concerné –sans doute des administrés de mon père. C'est le vieux curé Delacroix qui célèbre la messe, le confesseur de maman, Charles ne fait que l'accompagner mais je comprends combien c'est difficile pour lui d'enterrer sa mère, pratiquement impossible. Je le plains d'être ainsi la cible des curieux mais il parait que ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est ce qu'il m'a répété ce matin en se préparant.

Ça fait trois nuits que je passe chez lui en évitant soigneusement ma famille, une honte d'après mon père. Mais les mines de circonstances et les conventions me sont insupportables, plus que jamais. Charles a essayé de ménager la chèvre et le chou, nous avons longuement discuté ces derniers soirs, je me sens rendu compte qu'il en avait autant besoin que moi, au final. Evoquer maman ou notre famille sans les laïus habituels de mon père nous a rapprochés, peu ou prou.

J'ai passé toute la messe à le regarder en essayant de ne pas voir le cercueil croulant sous les fleurs, au centre. Non, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit dans une si petite boîte, elle me paraissait si grande, quand j'étais enfant. Mes frères et sœurs se sont succédé à l'autel pour lire des textes religieux ou écrits par eux, parfois touchants. Seule Marine a levé les yeux vers moi, au fond de l'église, en parlant de rédemption. Elle porte fièrement une robe noire mettant bien en valeur sa grossesse, c'est la vie il parait.

Quand mon père est intervenu j'ai toussé et éternué plusieurs fois pour couvrir son flot de mensonges, mal venu dans ce lieu. L'entendre vanter l'amour et la fidélité me donne envie de croire à l'enfer et au purgatoire, auxquels il ne coupera pas, s'il y a un Dieu. Monsieur le Maire rendant hommage à son épouse bien aimée, mon cul, oui. C'est quand mon frère a récité le « Je vous salue Marie » que j'ai pleuré, pour une fois les paroles avaient un sens et il était vraiment ému, lui aussi. En un éclair je me suis demandé s'il pensait à sa Marie, cette femme qu'il avait aimée une nuit, une seule. Bien que triste j'étais heureux de savoir ça, de partager ce secret. Après ce qu'il avait vécu il n'était pas évident qu'il puisse connaître un jour de plaisir, même fugace. J'étais fier de lui en cet instant, fier qu'il soit mon frère, le seul membre de la famille pas corrompu par les conventions et l'argent.

Sur le parvis toute la famille s'aligne pour recevoir les condoléances, je ne jouerai pas à la rondelle d'oignon de plus, non. Je me place résolument en retrait, presque caché derrière un arbre, seuls un oncle et une tante viennent m'embrasser, émus. Pour eux je serai toujours le petit Harry, celui que son père portait fièrement sur ses épaules, le chouchou. L'enfant de chœur épanoui. Ils ne posent pas de questions mais me serrent dans leurs bras, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Pierre est à côté de mon père, naturellement ils se sont tous placés par rang d'âge, je me demande si le trou que je laisse béant se refermera un jour.

Puis la procession part lentement vers le cimetière, il fait beau et chaud, trop chaud même. Je transpire sous ma veste et je plains Charles sous sa soutane mais il ne bronche pas, à suivre le cercueil en murmurant des prières. Marine me fait signe de la rejoindre à l'avant, je secoue la tête avec un petit air gêné. Non je ne me mettrai pas à côté de Pierre, pas même dans mes pires cauchemars. Il est venu avec sa femme et ses filles –heureusement il n'a pas de fils- et se tient bien droit devant, comme s'il avait plus de légitimité que les autres à être endeuillé. Il a vieilli et semble bien convenable, je revois l'adolescent méchant et pervers. Je chasse les images qui me reviennent en me concentrant sur la perte de ma mère. Ma mère qui ne m'a jamais protégé de rien. Qui a choisi de fermer les yeux et prier, comme aujourd'hui. Sauf que là c'est pour toujours et qu'elle ne prie plus. C'est nous qui prions pour elle, ce qu'elle espérait ardemment. « Priez pour moi les enfants » gémissait-elle souvent. C'est ce que nous faisons.

Arrivés devant le trou chacun lance une rose et murmure quelques mots, j'imagine que Pierre chuchote « Merci », du moins ce ne serait que justice. Je me tiens en retrait, derrière le troupeau, sous un arbre. J'irai parler une dernière fois à sa dépouille quand tout le monde sera parti. Quand ils seront tous en train de boire et manger à sa mémoire dans la grande maison familiale qui me fout la gerbe.

Je sens une main frôler la mienne, que je retire comme si on m'avait brûlé. En me détournant je vois Draco, caché derrière ses lunettes noires, recueilli.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui soufflé-je en cillant.

- A ton avis ? fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment t'as su ?

- Par le journal. Ton père est maire de ce patelin, je te rappelle.

- Mais… ?

- Je suis en tournage pas très loin d'ici, j'ai vu le faire-part hier en déjeunant. Je peux repartir si tu préfères, fait-il avec un ton de regret.

- Non ! non, pas du tout. Au contraire, dis-je en n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

Je le regarde discrètement, plus blond que jamais avec son costume noir très élégant. J'ai du mal à croire à un tel hasard mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication, nous ne nous sommes pas revus ni parlé depuis son départ précipité. Mon cœur repart inexplicablement, soudain mon chagrin s'est envolé, il n'y a plus que lui, sa présence. Douce, rassurante. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, tout en tentant de me morigéner. Rien n'est gagné encore, il repartira peut-être juste après la cérémonie.

Mais sa main vient à nouveau frôler la mienne et je souris, heureux. Sauvé. Je ne suis plus le mécréant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, pour une fois. Ses doigts se glissent dans les miens, nous sommes main dans la main dans ce cimetière et j'emmerde tout le monde. Je me redresse, enfin fier. Regardez-moi, je ne suis plus le paumé que vous connaissiez, je suis aimé et j'aime, enfin.

Peu à peu les gens se retirent et passent à côté de nous, certains les yeux au sol et d'autres nous fixant avec stupeur, deux garçons qui se tiennent doigts enlacés dans un cimetière, dont le fils de la défunte. Le taré, celui qui a accusé son frère et est parti vivre en Angleterre, chez les pédés. Draco garde les yeux résolument au sol mais il n'a pas honte, je sais que ça le fait marrer intérieurement, et qu'il aime la transgression. Je sens le flux entre nos doigts, j'ai envie de lui, là, en plein cimetière.

Mes sœurs passent sans oser nous regarder, Marine fronce les sourcils et s'accroche au bras de son mari comme si elle allait tomber, Pierre me dévisage avec morgue et fait mine de cracher à mes pieds, mon père s'arrête devant nous et souffle :

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Harry !

- Tu connais mon ami Draco ? dis-je la bouche en cœur, innocemment.

- Quelle honte, grommelle ma grand-mère en se signant – je sais qu'elle me voue aux gémonies, déjà que je n'existe plus, pour elle.

Charles, le dernier, ouvre de grands yeux perplexes puis secoue la tête, comme si nous avions fait une mauvaise blague. Ce qui est le cas, en fait.

Lorsque tout le monde est passé je me penche vers Draco :

- C'est bon que tu sois là.

- Ça me fait plaisir aussi…

- Tu loges où ? dis-je en le dévisageant ardemment comme pour retenir chacun de ses traits.

- A Epernay. On tourne un téléfilm sur une maison de champagne.

- Ah oui ? C'est incroyable. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis si heureux de te revoir, dis-je en serrant encore plus fort sa main fine dans la mienne.

- Alors ne dis rien.

- Tu restes hein ?

- Rester où ?

- Enfin je veux dire tu m'accompagnes chez moi ? Juste pour les faire chier, j'ajoute en souriant.

- Oh, charmant.

- Et tu resteras ce soir avec moi, hein ? demandé-je avec appréhension.

Draco fait une petite moue et retire sa main de la mienne.

- Tu ne m'as pas téléphoné.

- Toi non plus.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as foutu à la porte, reprend-il, sombre.

- Pas exactement mais t'as raison, j'avais tort. Pardon. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu, j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, dis-je avec sincérité.

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres et il acquiesce, satisfait. Je reprends sa main moite et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison familiale, non loin de là. Si près qu'on voit le cimetière du grenier. « C'est là que je reposerai un jour », disait ma mère régulièrement. Le destin lui a donné raison plus vite que prévu.

Tout le monde est réuni dans le grand salon, qu'on n'utilise que pour les grandes occasions. Mariages, baptêmes, enterrements. De jeunes gens distribuent des coupes de champagne, c'est très chic, très « cocktail », une sourde colère monte en moi. La plupart des personnes s'écartent à notre passage, comme si on avait la peste, en murmurant dans notre dos. Pourtant nous formons un beau couple, foi de photographe. Le blond et le brun dans leur costume noir, amoureux et compassés.

Je rafle deux coupes, histoire de me donner du courage. J'avais juré ne jamais revenir ici mais avec lui c'est différent, avec lui c'est une vengeance, une vengeance subtile. Je me dirige dans la foule jusqu'à mon père, qui pérore près de la cheminée. Comme je m'y attendais il n'est pas seul, il est accompagné d'une jeune blonde qui se colle à lui avec des airs enamourés, à mon grand dam. Quand mon père nous voit il sursaute puis cille, on dirait un serpent qui va attaquer. J'ai peur mais je continue à avancer, le menton haut et le regard fier. Il attend que je sois en face en lui pour lancer, mauvais :

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Non, et toi ? je demande en dévisageant sa copine qui pâlit.

- Pars d'ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, murmure-t-il entre ses dents pour ne pas se donner en spectacle au milieu de ses admirateurs –peine perdue.

- Pourquoi ? Il faut faire quoi pour être le bienvenu ici ? dis-je en détaillant son amie de haut en bas.

Je me retiens d'ajouter « Te sucer ? » par respect pour ma grand-mère et je tourne les talons, méprisant. Draco s'accroche à ma main, je perçois son émoi et je l'attire au pied du grand escalier.

- On va où ? demande-t-il, effrayé

- Dans ma chambre. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi là-haut, pour voir.

- Voir quoi ?

- Si ça chasse les fantômes, dis-je en l'attirant doucement sur les marches.

Je sens des dizaines de regards réprobateurs sur ma nuque et putain, c'est drôlement bandant.

**A suivre…**

**Pardon d'avoir pris une semaine de vacances, j'avais besoin de souffler…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, merci à Nico et Katy pour leur indéfectible soutien ^^**


	16. On ne change pas

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 16**

**On ne change pas**

_**On ne change pas **_

_**On se donne le change, on croit**_

_**Que l'on fait des choix (JJ Goldman pour Céline Dion) **_

Dès que j'entre dans ma chambre –mon ancienne chambre d'enfant – une nausée m'envahit, je dois me raccrocher à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas vaciller. Les fantômes sont toujours là, témoins de mes peurs d'enfant, cette angoisse et cette honte qui ne me quittaient pas. Ils suintent du couvre-lit bleu pâle et des posters de Joy Division que ma mère a toujours détestés, et surtout de ce petit bureau en bois où j'ai gravé mes désespoirs, sous le sous-main.

- Ca ne va pas ? demande Draco en lâchant ma main.

- Si, si, c'est juste que… c'est un peu dur de revenir ici. Ça me parait si loin…

Il fait un pas à l'intérieur et je le suis d'un pas peu sûr, comme si ma chambre était la cabine d'un bateau qui tangue, comme si quelque chose allait m'exploser au visage, peut être tapi derrière l'armoire ou le tapis taché. Il observe le décor en souriant, les jouets de garçon dans le coffre et les posters, en habitué des scènes de théâtre, cherchant à me reconnaître dans les vestiges abîmés de ma jeunesse. Mais il n'y a rien d'évident ou de patent ici, que du banal.

- Tu n'étais pas revenu depuis quand ?

- Depuis mon départ.

Draco me regarde avec gentillesse, pitié sans doute et toutes mes velléités de sexe transgressif s'évanouissent avec son sourire. Tout est là, immobile, éternel, pour me rappeler celui que je ne suis plus mais qui a peur, à jamais. Toutes les photos pornos et les soirées décadentes ne changeront pas ça : je reste le petit garçon effrayé qui se cachait sous sa couette en espérant la mort de son grand frère, nuit après nuit.

- Ça s'est passé comment ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le lit.

- Quoi ? Mon départ ? Oh, c'est simple. Je revenais du lycée, en fait non, j'avais séché mes cours et mon père m'attendait dans ma chambre avec le martinet.

- Le quoi ?

- Le martinet. C'est un instrument de torture pour les enfants, avec un manche en bois et de longues lanières de cuir. On en avait un dans la famille, un vieux dont mon père disait qu'il lui avait botté les fesses quand il tout petit et dont il se servait pour se faire respecter. Enfin, surtout pour mes frères aînés parce que moi j'étais son chouchou, il préférait les fessées, il disait que ça marquait moins. J'étais traité comme une fille de ce point de vue-là, le martinet n'était que pour les garçons.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi j'étais traité comme une fille ? Parce que petit j'étais fragile, fluet, j'imagine. Et puis j'avais la peau fine, qui marquait beaucoup. J'avais toujours des bleus partout, à cause de mon frère. Enfin bref… donc ce soir-là je suis rentré comme d'habitude, j'ai été surpris de voir mon père, d'habitude il n'était pas là si tôt. Il était souvent retenu à la mairie tard le soir, après son boulot. Un vrai sacerdoce… du moins c'est ce qu'il disait. Tu parles…

Je me tais quelques instants, le passé est là, à nouveau, je me sens à nouveau dans ma peau d'ado rebelle. Je crispe mes poings malgré moi, révolté par le souvenir.

- Et ?

- Et il m'attendait avec le martinet. Et avec un petit sourire mauvais. Mon père a toujours adoré nous faire rentrer dans le droit chemin, même ses chouchous. Il a commencé à me faire tout un laïus sur ma conduite, le fait que je séchais, que j'étais la honte de la famille…. C'est là que j'ai explosé, parce que par rapport à ce qui se passait sous ce toit ma conduite était anecdotique, presque logique. Une forme de survie. Mais ça, je l'ai compris plus tard. J'ai gueulé et lui aussi, il m'a giflé et m'a consigné dans ma chambre pour la soirée. Interdiction de sortir même pour manger ou pisser. Alors j'ai pissé par la fenêtre –Marine et Pierre m'ont vu- et j'ai jeté tous les livres de classe dans la gouttière. Un peu dérisoire, mais bon… Tiens au fait, j'avais caché un paquet de cigarettes au fond de l'armoire, je l'ai oublié en partant. Je me demande s'il est encore là, dis-je en fouillant dans ma vieille armoire. Ah oui, il est là. Marrant…

Je retourne le paquet blanc et rouge entre mes doigts, unique vestige de mon départ précipité. Tant d'espoirs et d'illusions. Mes vieilles peluches me narguent sur le couvre-lit, j'ai envie de les jeter à la poubelle, seuls témoins d'un temps où j'étais heureux. Innocent. Elles mentent parce qu'on pourrait croire que j'ai vécu des instants de bonheur ici –ce qui est le cas. Mais tout ce que j'ai vécu par la suite a sali ce passé heureux, le travestissant en fable macabre.

- T'avais quel âge ?

- 16 ans. Presque 17. C'était le mois de mai, il faisait chaud déjà. J'en pouvais plus de cette famille, j'étais au bout du rouleau. Tiens, j'ai encore la rage quand j'y pense. J'ai passé la nuit à rêver d'évasion, au matin j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de ma mère pour lui piquer de l'argent – j'ai même piqué l'argent de poche de mes sœurs, j'ai préparé un sac de sport avec mes fringues et je me suis tiré à la gare, direction Paris.

- Ah carrément ?

- Oui. C'était pas ma première fugue mais cette fois-là j'étais déterminé à ne pas me laisser rattraper. C'était au départ de Charles pour le séminaire, ça m'avait fichu un coup. A la gare du Nord j'ai pris le train pour Londres, ça a été assez facile en fait. Personne ne m'a rien demandé, j'avais l'air d'un étudiant lambda.

- Mais tu connaissais quelqu'un là-bas ?

- Non, pas directement. Juste un mec avec qui j'avais sympathisé sur un site Internet, qui n'a pas été ravi de me voir débarquer. Ses parents non plus d'ailleurs, surtout sa mère. Elle pensait que j'étais venu pour pervertir son fils alors qu'il n'était plus un ange depuis longtemps, mais lui jouait le jeu. Enfin, j'ai erré à droite et gauche, j'ai connu des mecs qui m'ont aidé.

- Ah bon ? T'as eu de la chance, dis donc.

- Hum… vu ce que j'ai dû faire, non. C'est là que j'ai découvert le monde des photos pornos, j'ai gagné de l'argent comme ça.

Une porte bat en bas, Draco acquiesce, impressionné.

- Enfin, c'était pas un réseau de pédophiles, c'était juste des photos d'ados. Après je suis devenu photographe. Et maintenant j'essaie de changer de genre, dis-je en grimaçant.

Il ne dit rien mais ne semble pas convaincu, il n'a pas oublié nos premières photos. Forcément. Je m'abstiens de lui demander pourquoi il m'a choisi, il me répondra que c'est son agent qui a décidé.

- Et tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de ta famille ?

- J'ai appelé Charles, un an plus tard. Enfin, quand j'étais majeur, quoi. Il m'a appris que mes parents racontaient que je faisais des études aux Etats-Unis. Les salauds. Ils ne s'inquiétaient plus pour moi, je n'existais même plus à la maison, interdiction de citer mon nom. Quand la réalité ne convenait pas à ma mère, elle la niait, tout simplement. Pratique. C'est là que j'ai su que mon frère allait vraiment rentrer dans les ordres. Ça m'a révolté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était une fuite, pas son destin. La preuve c'est que… bref. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, il se serait marié et aurait eu des enfants. Le séminaire c'était pour lui échapper, dis-je en me crispant à nouveau.

- A qui ? demande Draco à voix basse. Ton père ?

Ah merde, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait rien, donc il imagine tout. Et moi j'ai promis…

Je secoue la tête, Charles m'a dit que c'était loin, comme promesse. Il y a prescription, visiblement. Je me mordille la lèvre, il pose la main sur ma cuisse. C'est peut-être le moment. S'il y a un moment, c'est celui-là. J'espère.

- Non, c'était pas mon père. C'était Pierre, dis-je avec difficulté, le cœur battant. Mon frère.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ? fait Draco, bouche bée.

- Pierre est notre frère aîné. Tu as dû le voir, avec sa femme et ses enfants.

- C'est fou, murmure Draco sans me quitter des yeux et quand j'imagine les pensées qui le traversent, j'ai honte.

Je redresse un peu le menton, par défi. Il me fixe avec tant d'intérêt que je regrette déjà mes aveux, ça y est je vais redevenir une bête de foire, ça recommence. J'essaie de me rasséréner en me disant qu'il me comprend et qu'il m'aime, sinon il ne serait pas venu. Ou a-t-il senti l'odeur du sang, comme les prédateurs ? Non, pas Draco.

- Il vous agressé tous les deux ? Vous aviez quel âge ?

- Au début c'était juste Charles, et puis je les ai vus. J'avais 10 ans la première fois, dis-je avec réticence.

- Mais toi, il t'a frappé ?

- Frappé ? Oui, il m'a frappé souvent, je réponds en cillant. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? fait-il, étonné.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas que de coups, Draco. Enfin, tu comprends, non ?

Visiblement la vérité a du mal à se faire jour, sans doute que dans son milieu ce genre de choses est impossible. Même si ça arrive dans tous les milieux, sauf qu'on étouffe mieux les affaires dans les bonnes familles.

- Comment ? Non. Enfin, tu ne veux pas dire agressé sexuellement, si ? reprend-il enfin, ébahi.

- Si, je réponds les yeux baissés.

- Mais je… comment c'est possible ?

- Par la violence. Il était beaucoup plus fort que nous, on subissait sa loi.

- Toi aussi, il t'a… ? fait-il avec dégoût.

- Non, dis-je en baissant les yeux rapidement. Non. Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose, s'il te plait, dis-je en commençant à trembler.

Draco parait abasourdi, je regrette ma franchise. Cette fois je serai à jamais le petit garçon violenté par son frère, je n'ose pas penser à son opinion de mon frère Charles. Je sais pourquoi je me suis toujours tu, c'était exactement pour éviter ça. Merde.

- Mais ça s'est passé comment ? reprend-il bientôt.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ecoute, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir là, partons.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, Draco. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce, mes oreilles brûlent sous l'effet de la honte. Parce que c'est moi qui la porte, pas Pierre, étrangement. Pierre et sa famille parfaite. Je me demande parfois s'il regarde des films érotiques ou pornos chez lui, avec des ados. S'il y pense encore. Comme moi j'y pense encore, avec dégoût. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte, je l'ouvre et je me trouve nez à nez avec mon frère Charles, surpris.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu écoutais à ma porte ? dis-je incrédule.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je venais te chercher pour participer à la prière en mémoire de maman, rétorque–t-il sûr de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? On sort de l'église !

- C'est l'idée de papa, et je pense qu'il a raison. Une prière familiale tant qu'on est tous ensemble.

- Tous ? C'est qui « tous » ? je demande, méfiant.

- La famille. Papa et les enfants uniquement, lance-t-il froidement. Tu en fais bien partie, non ?

- Mais il m'a dit de partir, tout à l'heure, fais-je avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

Charles lève les yeux au ciel, dépassé, je me retourne pour observer Draco qui n'a pas bougé. Il fixe mon frère et un flot de honte me submerge. Comment le voit-il ? Qu'imagine-t-il ? Je voudrais qu'il cesse, je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Il prend un air innocent et me sourit.

- Ecoute Harry, reprend Charles, excédé. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. C'est la dernière fois qu'on sera tous ensemble alors je pense que tu peux faire un effort. Papa le fait, lui.

- Quel effort il fait exactement ?

- Harry, s'il te plait, souffle-t-il déconfit et je prends pitié de lui.

Draco n'a pas bougé du lit et nous observe de ses grands yeux innocents –trop innocents. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter mais je ne veux pas décevoir Charles non plus, finalement je hoche la tête, vaincu.

- OK. Mais pas toute la soirée, hein ?

- D'accord… fait-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

- Charles ?

- Oui ?

- C'est vraiment pour toi que je le fais, tu sais ?

- Non, c'est pour maman.

- Non. C'est pour toi.

Il secoue la tête et part, Draco me rejoint sur le pas de la porte.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je dois participer à la prière collective. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, non, bien sûr. Je comprends, répond-il conciliant.

- Tu m'attends ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, fait-il doucement. Je dois rejoindre l'équipe. Mais on s'appelle demain, OK ? J'ai toujours le même numéro.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en le regardant descendre les escaliers à regret.

Je descends à mon tour retrouver ceux qui me servent de famille et que je déteste, pour un ultime hommage à notre mère.

Après une soirée éprouvante en compagnie de ma famille – je n'ai pas coupé à la veillée funèbre et au repas qui a suivi, je suis retourné dormir chez Charles, soulagé. Finalement la prière s'est mieux passée que prévu, nous étions tous unis dans notre peine, presque sereins.

Au moment du repas –un buffet géant préparé par mes sœurs- mon père m'a ignoré pour aller s'installer en bout de table avec les aînés, Pierre, Marine et Charles alors que moi je me suis assis à l'autre bout avec mes petites sœurs, plutôt contentes de me retrouver. Le fait de vivre en Angleterre fait de moi une sorte de héros, et Louise m'a montré son piercing sur la langue en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est comment, vivre à Londres ?

- Oh, c'est… cool. Les gens ne sont pas coincés comme ici, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

- Quelle chance ! Papa ne me laisse rien faire, on se fait chier ici… Hein, Louise ?

- Chut, ta gueule, a répliqué cette dernière en lançant un coup d'œil à notre père. Le tout c'est de ne pas se faire prendre.

- Mouais, a marmonné Noémie. Toi t'es à la fac, moi je suis dans cette horrible boîte à bac catho où tout est interdit…

- Et ils disent rien pour le piercing ? ai-je demandé, surpris.

- Si, tu penses. Je dois l'enlever chaque lundi pour le remettre le samedi, c'est chiant. J'en ai marre, si tu savais. Surtout que maman n'est plus là, a-t-elle fait en buvant une grande gorgée de coca. En fait, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, ai-je dit, flatté d'être son confident malgré les années d'écart.

- Je voudrais faire comme toi.

- Quoi ?

- Foutre le camp en Angleterre pour ne plus voir plus ces gueules de culs-bénits et ne plus supporter les sermons de papa. Plus il m'en dit plus j'ai envie de faire le contraire, s'est-elle marrée doucement.

- Noémie, arrête, a soufflé Louise.

- Oh toi tu fais tous tes coups en douce, c'est pas pareil. Mais moi je suis enfermée dans cette prison de cathos tordus, j'en ai plein le cul. Alors, a-t-elle repris en se tournant vers moi les yeux pétillants, tu m'accueillerais en Angleterre ?

- Qui ? Moi ? me suis-je récrié. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, tu sais.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? a-t-elle fait, déçue.

- J'ai un tout petit appartement et c'est super dur de trouver un boulot, là-bas. Et tout est hyper cher.

- Mais toi t'as bien trouvé !

- Oui, mais il m'a fallu du temps et j'ai vécu des trucs pas très agréables…

- C'est pas pire que Notre Dame des Anges, à mon avis. C'est des folles là-bas, a-t-elle maugréé. Plutôt vendre mon cul que de retourner chez les sœurs…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ai-je sursauté. C'est ce qu'ils ont raconté à mon sujet ?

- Quoi ?

- Que j'avais vendu mon cul ?

- Comment ? Non, non… a-t-elle fait après une hésitation. C'est une expression, juste. Toi tu fais des photos, non ? a-t-elle ajouté sans me regarder.

- Oui, c'est ça, ai-je répondu un peu hésitant et Louise a pris un air gêné.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, la théorie du Harry parti faire des études aux USA n'avait plus cours dans ma famille, j'avais sans doute été décrit comme une âme perdue, une espèce de raclure obligé de faire la pute. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité mais j'ai été vexé quand même, je me suis rembruni en me carrant dans mon fauteuil.

- Enfin, t'as fondamentalement raison, Noémie. Mieux vaut vendre son cul que de plonger dans les bondieuseries hypocrites. C'est pour ça que papa ne voudra jamais que tu viennes me rejoindre à Londres.

Mes sœurs ont échangé un coup d'œil puis la plus jeune a lâché à mi-voix :

- C'est vrai que tu vis avec un homme là-bas?

- Oui, c'est vrai, ai-je rétorqué avec fierté. Et sans me cacher.

Nouveau coup d'œil admiratif de mes sœurs, je me suis rengorgé, fier comme Artaban :

- Et je suis avec quelqu'un de connu, en plus. Enfin, connu au Royaume-Uni.

- Ah bon ? C'est qui ? ont-elles fait en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Un acteur de série. Draco M, ai-je murmuré le cœur battant.

Bon, ce n'était pas la vérité mais c'était pas loin quand même. Et avec un peu de chance, ça deviendrait la vérité.

- Ah tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était lui ! s'est écriée Louise, faisant sursauter tout le monde. On l'a vu au cimetière.

- De quoi vous parlez, les enfants ? s'est enquis mon père avec hauteur. Je vous rappelle que votre pauvre mère vient de s'éteindre. Je ne vois pas là matière à se réjouir.

- Pardon papa, a murmuré Louise, l'air contrit, replongeant le nez dans la salade de thon.

Nous avons mangé en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis je me suis penché vers elles :

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oh oui, on l'adore ! Et on adore la série dans laquelle il joue. Il est troooop sexy, a rajouté Louise en soupirant.

- Et tu sors vraiment avec lui ? a demandé Noémie, sidérée. C'est lui qui était là ?

- Hé oui, ai-je répondu faussement modeste.

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait une copine !

- Bah, ça c'est ce qu'on raconte aux médias, ai-je dit très sûr de moi, en vieil habitué du show biz. C'est pour sauver les apparences. On est très discrets.

- Trop de chance ! Et tu l'as pris en photo ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu pourras nous en envoyer ? Je te file mon adresse mail, a chuchoté Louise, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Euh, bien sûr, ai-je répondu, hésitant, en me disant que j'avais intérêt à bien choisir les clichés.

Mon père nous a lancé un regard sombre, j'étais définitivement devenu le héros de mes sœurs, à son grand désespoir.

oOo oOo oOo

Charles et moi rentrons du restaurant dans sa voiture pourrie, une vraie bagnole de curé, un engin qui a bien 20 ans. On se tait, perdus dans nos pensées, j'ai du mal à croire que je ne verrai plus ma famille cette fois, plus jamais. Parce que j'aime bien mes petites sœurs, au fond. J'aime bien comme elles ont grandi, j'aime bien leur révolte. Mais je ne reviendrai ni pour le baptême du fils de ma sœur, ni pour la mort de mon père, bien qu'un acte subversif me tente –genre cracher sur sa tombe, même si ce n'est pas original. Non, je ne suis pas original. A peine créatif, pour un photographe.

En soupirant je détourne les yeux sur les collines plongées dans le noir, au loin, qu'on aperçoit à peine dans le noir. Charles conduit doucement, la mâchoire un peu bloquée, comme quand il est stressé. Et il l'est souvent, à moins qu'il ait changé. Je pense à Draco pour me rassurer, il est là et je vais le revoir, je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Doux euphémisme.

Nous arrivons devant le presbytère, tout est calme et désert, il fait frais. Charles ouvre la porte, enlève ses chaussures et son col dur et s'assoit sur le canapé avec un soupir, l'air sombre.

- Ça ne va pas ? je lui demande en le rejoignant.

- Ma foi, c'est difficile. Même avec la foi c'est difficile, dit-il et son menton tremble.

Soudain l'idée de la mort de ma mère me tombe dessus, comme si je réalisais pour la première fois que je ne la reverrai plus jamais, qu'on ne s'expliquera jamais. Et qu'on ne se comprendra jamais. Elle ne me dira jamais que je suis un bon fils, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de l'être. Pourtant je m'en fiche, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

Le clocher sonne onze heures, il résonne dans la tristesse et la solitude absolue. J'entends comme un léger murmure et je regarde mon frère, il prie les yeux fermés, je l'envie. Pour une fois je l'envie. Moi je suis au milieu de la tempête, sans bouée de sauvetage. Rien pour me raccrocher, pas le moindre espoir, rien. Il s'interrompt et reste immobile, yeux toujours clos. Je voudrais trouver des paroles de réconfort mais que dire à un prêtre ? Il les connait déjà toutes, elles sont inscrites dans son missel, il les dit à chaque enterrement, sauf que là il mesure vraiment leur poids, ou leur légèreté.

- Tu ne veux pas aller te coucher, Charles ?

- Si, je vais y aller. Je…

- Oui ?

- J'aurais juste voulu… mais non, c'est idiot.

- Quoi ? Non, dis, c'est pas idiot. Tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'on prie pour elle, tous les deux ? La dernière prière de ses fils mécréants ? Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, fait-il d'une voix sourde.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la réalité, non ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, fait-il en me regardant enfin. Et tu le sais. On est des victimes, pas des mécréants. Et elle le savait bien, ajoute-t-il avec force.

Une vague d'amertume emplit mon cœur, je suis au bord des larmes. Je me revois pieds nus sur le carrelage, tétanisé devant la porte. Perdu. Je savais très bien déjà qu'il ne fallait rien dire, ne pas chercher d'aide de la part de mes parents. Confusément, je le savais. J'étais déjà coupable, ma mère n'a fait que me conforter dans cette croyance quand enfin j'ai parlé, plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Trop tard sans doute.

- Bah, toi tu as Dieu, tu as de la chance… Il pardonne tout et efface tout, pas vrai ?

- Non. Il n'efface pas tout. La croyance donne du sens, mais ça n'efface pas tout.

Je le fixe dans la pénombre de sa petite salle à manger, je l'ai rarement vu aussi ému. Jamais, même. Je suppose qu'après l'enterrement, la prière collective et le repas où il a tenu son rôle il doit décompenser d'un coup, laisser tomber le masque, avec le col dur.

- Tu sais pourquoi il y a toujours un repas après un enterrement ? dis-je soudain pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Comme après toutes les cérémonies, non ?

- Non, là c'est particulier.

- Je ne sais pas, fait-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement peu intéressé.

- Parce qu'à la préhistoire on mangeait les personnes mortes, pour que leur âme ne soit pas perdue. Et ça faisait un apport non négligeable de protéines.

- Horrible.

- Mais non, au contraire, c'était une espèce d'hommage, ça a donné lieu aux premières cérémonies. J'avais lu un article sur ça. D'où le bouquin « Pourquoi j'ai mangé mon père ».

- Oui, et alors ? fait-il agacé.

- Et alors ça ne remet pas en cause l'existence de Dieu, rassure-toi ! Je dis juste ça parce que j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre de boire et manger en un moment aussi difficile, c'est tout.

- C'est juste de la politesse par rapport aux gens qui se sont déplacés, c'est tout. Rien de mystérieux là-dedans.

Je me tais, vexé. Pour une fois que je sais un truc j'espérais l'épater, encore raté. Est-il complètement pris par les principes et les convenances lui aussi ? Je commence à sentir mes paupières s'alourdir et je baille sans complexe. Mais nous sommes assis sur ce qui est mon lit et je n'ose pas lui dire de partir, je suis chez lui. Le décor rustique est encore plus déprimant ce soir, je me raccroche à l'idée que je vais voir Draco demain, normalement.

- Tu te souviens quand on faisait la prière du soir ? demande-t-il brusquement.

- Oh, oui. A genoux sur le carrelage glacé, c'était l'horreur.

- A la fin on devait prier pour quelqu'un, par charité, tu te souviens ?

- Euh… oui.

- Eh bien moi tous les soirs je priais pour qu'elle m'aime un peu, maman, murmure-t-il.

- Mais elle t'aimait !

- Non. J'étais un parmi d'autres. Elle préférait les petits, elle était adorable avec les petits – dont toi. Mais moi j'étais coincé au milieu et elle me comparait toujours à l'oncle Albert qu'elle détestait. « Oh, on dirait mon frère Albert » elle le répétait souvent, tu te souviens ? Et ce n'était pas un compliment, crois-moi.

Ma mère et ses comparaisons. A croire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait de personnalité, nous n'étions au mieux que la copie ou un patchwork imparfait de nos parents ou aïeux –ça pouvait remonter loin. Je détestais ça, moi qui me croyais unique. Et encore j'avais de la chance, j'étais censé ressembler à ma tante Sophie et ma grand-mère maternelle, que ma mère adorait. Charles avait hérité –façon de parler- du frère de son père à elle, un costaud un peu rustre qu'elle méprisait allégrement. Tout ça pour un nez un peu fort et une bouche pleine.

- Une mère aime tous ses enfants, ai-je dit pour me donner bonne conscience – tout en sachant que les préférences existent, quoi qu'on dise.

- Bien sûr, a-t-il soufflé d'un ton narquois. Bien sûr.

- C'est loin, maintenant. Et puis toi tu t'es bien racheté, tu es devenu prêtre. Ca efface tout, ai-je conclu avec amertume.

Pendant quelques minutes nous n'avons plus parlé, laissant les rancœurs planer entre nous comme des nuages menaçants.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher, a-t-il repris brusquement, faisant mine de se lever.

- Attends ! Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, finalement.

- Mais si, parle ! S'il te plait, Charles, parle, pour une fois.

Charles avait toujours gardé ses secrets et ses pensées pour lui, même petit. Je le revois encore en train de faire ses devoirs sur la grande table en bois de la cuisine, appliqué et fronçant les sourcils. Alors que nous chahutions ou discutions allégrement en mangeant nos tartines il se concentrait sur ses cahiers et ne disait rien, n'avouant jamais aucune difficulté, ne demandant pas d'aide. Donc n'en recevant aucune, pas même de maman qui était souvent monopolisée par les petits. Toujours sombre et renfermé, dans mes plus vieux souvenirs.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très important. Enfin si, ça l'est, reprend-il en se tordant les mains. C'est quelque chose de… d'incroyable mais je n'ai personne à qui en parler, je crois.

- Tu aurais voulu en parler à maman ? je souffle avec compassion.

- Oh non ! Impossible. Non, je n'en ai parlé qu'à mon confesseur mais…

- Mais ?

Ses doigts se tordent de plus en plus, ses épaules ne sont plus qu'un bloc de marbre, je sens les sentiments contradictoires s'affronter sous son crâne, je pose ma main sur son genou et je tente un sourire rassurant, mal à l'aise. Je déteste ces moments, ces moments où l'autre vous dit « parle-moi, dis-moi tout, je peux tout entendre » par pure curiosité malsaine, je ne veux pas faire pareil. Je me persuade que je suis différent, moi. Que c'est juste pour l'aider.

- Je… je voudrais juste que quelqu'un le sache, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul à le savoir mais dans la famille, si. Alors…

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? fait-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Euh oui, dis-je en réalisant soudain à quoi tient sa gêne. A propos de cette femme que tu as rencontrée ? Marie ?

- Chut, ne dis pas son nom, fait-il en sursautant.

- Mais il n'y a personne !

- Je sais. Mais ne le dis pas.

Je hausse un sourcil, inquiet de sa réaction. Il semble bloqué, sur ses gardes. Pourtant il n'y a personne, tout le monde dort, peut-être même Dieu.

- Ça s'est su ? dis-je un peu au hasard.

- Non. Non, elle n'a rien dit. Enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est la femme de Guillaume, notre cousin.

- Celui qui avait disparu ? Tu as couché avec sa femme ? dis-je étourdiment.

- Oui. Pendant son absence. C'est mal je sais, mais c'est comme ça, ajoute-t-il sourdement.

- Ils sont toujours dans la région ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas revenus, ils habitent en Alsace, je crois.

- Et alors ? Elle lui a tout avoué et tu as eu des ennuis ?

- En fait, je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai revus qu'une fois, au baptême de leur fils. C'était il y a un mois, ça m'a fait un choc.

- J'imagine, oui. Il a fait une allusion à …?

- Non, non, fait-il en secouant la tête.

Il se tait à nouveau, je me demande quel secret il cache, pourquoi ça fait si mal. Je me rappelle qu'il voulait être astronaute étant petit, « Objectif lune » était son livre préféré, il est prêtre maintenant, une manière de se rapprocher du ciel, j'imagine. On ne change pas. Hélas.

- Elle veut te revoir ?

- Non. Arrête avec tes questions et tes suppositions, Harry. Laisse-moi parler.

- Ok, alors vas-y, accouche !

- Oh, très drôle… Bien vu.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, le bébé que j'ai baptisé, c'est le mien. Mon fils.

- Non ? dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais c'est génial !

Je suis couvert de frissons, incroyablement ému et heureux pour lui, bêtement. Je pourrais lui sauter au cou si j'avais été élevé autrement. C'est comme un miracle, un signe. Je n'arrête pas de frissonner et de sourire, sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Tu trouves ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais oui ! C'est une nouvelle petite vie, une nouvelle âme. Et puis comme ça tu laisseras une trace, même quand tu ne seras plus là. C'est magnifique… Il est mignon ?

- Tous les bébés sont mignons, Harry. Mais oui, il est mignon, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire –le premier.

- Super ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- Emmanuel, répond-il avec fierté.

L'image de ma mère dans son cercueil me revient, une vie s'achève et une autre commence, nous ne sommes rien, c'est la vie. Qu'en aurait-elle pensé ? Que du mal, c'est certain. Un autre péché mortel de mon frère. Je comprends mieux qu'il fasse grise mine, même si pour l'instant il est plutôt heureux, sans l'avouer.

- Ca a dû être magique de le baptiser, non ?

- Oh, c'était… bizarre. Surtout que papa et maman étaient là, dans la foule.

- Mais comment tu l'as su ? Elle te l'a dit ? dis-je en reprenant mes questions, mon défaut.

- Non. J'ai compris à son regard quand elle m'a dit son prénom en entier.

- C'est quoi ?

- Emmanuel Charles… fait-il en rougissant.

- Waouh. Et le père ne se doute de rien ? dis-je étourdiment alors que ses commissures s'affaissent.

- Aucune idée. Il n'a pas réagi. Mais il a changé, ce n'est plus le même homme je trouve.

- Ah bon ? Dans quel sens ?

- Il a beaucoup maigri et il semble comme absent, ailleurs. Son regard est un peu terne, vide. Il est resté détenu plusieurs mois par des rebelles, ça l'a cassé, comme vidé de sa substance. Je l'ai à peine reconnu sur le coup, mais j'étais heureux de le revoir. On s'entendait bien, à l'époque, fait-il pensivement.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Vous étiez sportifs tous les deux, non ?

- Oui… On a fait pas mal de ski ensemble. Et des colos. On a le même âge…

Je les admirais beaucoup, si sportifs et sûrs d'eux, du moins apparemment. Moi j'étais jeune et gringalet, laissé à l'écart. « Toujours dans les jupes de ta mère, hein ? » se moquait Pierre.

- Ça te fait plaisir, d'être père ?

- Pas à proprement parler, non. Pas dans ma situation. Mais ça me fait quelque chose, c'est sûr. J'y pense souvent, à ce bébé. J'essaie de l'imaginer, de le visualiser. C'est idiot je sais.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Six mois environ. Je ne sais pas. Je ne le reverrai probablement jamais… Ça ne change rien et ça change tout, dans ma vie. Je voulais savoir si j'étais un homme, eh bien oui, je suis toujours un homme. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien agi, je suis même sûr du contraire… mais bon, c'est fait.

- Tu vas essayer de reprendre contact avec elle ?

- Oh non ! s'exclame-t-il. Non, c'est exclu. Je ne veux plus intervenir dans leur vie, plus jamais. Il doit vivre une vie normale avec ses parents, maintenant.

- Ses parents ? Mais ce n'est pas son père…

- Si. C'est son père désormais, comme dans le cas d'une adoption. Un homme qui l'aime et qui l'élève, c'est l'essentiel, répond-il avec sérénité.

- Mais… tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il va vivre dans le mensonge ? je demande à voix basse.

Charles sursaute et je regrette mes paroles. Vivre dans le mensonge, peut-être est-ce son fardeau comme moi je vis toujours l'œil collé au trou de la serrure…

- Bon, je vais me coucher, j'enchaîne rapidement en me levant. Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Si, tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Harry, fait-il en se redressant.

Il retourne dans sa chambre et je file à la salle de bain, le cœur un peu lourd. Vivre dans le mensonge. J'attrape le savon et je me mets à frotter mon visage comme un fou, comme pour y faire disparaître je ne sais quoi.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez celte histoire, merci pour vos commentaires ! Merci à Nico et Katy, mes muses. Je vais essayer désormais de vous proposer des chapitres plus longs, si ça vous convient. **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**- Babou : Merci de tes compliments, tu es un ange ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**_

_**- Carmilla : Bon retour sur le site ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite… Merci pour ta review.**_

_**- Guest 1 : Merci d'aimer mes écorchures de style, j'adore cette expression ! Et je m'y retrouve tout à fait ^^**_

_**- Guest 2 : Oui, je suis une vilaine ! Mais j'essaie de m'améliorer, promis. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas tendre avec certains persos, j'avoue. Peut-être même avec tous, d'ailleurs. Merci de ta gentillesse ! **_

**BISOUS **


	17. Let's get together

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 17**

**Let's get together**

**Pardon pour le petit retard de parution, je jongle entre vie professionnelle, vie privée et vie d'auteur mais les journées ne font toujours que 24 heures…**

_****__**"Let's get together" est une chanson de Revolver.**_

C'est le matin, un matin calme, un matin de campagne. Quand je me suis réveillé je me suis demandé où j'étais, puis tout m'est revenu en bloc : la mort de ma mère, le fils de Charles, Draco. Draco. « On s'appelle » m'a dit-il après l'enterrement, mais qui doit appeler en premier ? Bien sûr j'ai son numéro dans mon portable mais j'ai peur, bêtement. Peur de me montrer en situation de faiblesse, de demande. J'ai toujours évité ça jusque-là mais là…

J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, c'est sûrement Charles qui déjeune, seul. Je voudrais dormir encore mais l'idée de voir Draco me tient éveillé, malgré moi. Finalement je me lève, il fait froid et humide, comme toujours dans ces vieilles maisons en pierres, dehors un coq chante. Je m'installe à côté de mon frère qui boit son café, l'air sombre et concentré, nous n'échangeons pas une parole, c'est le petit matin. La miche est un peu rassise et le café amer, j'ai froid aux pieds, je me dis que c'est le début du purgatoire, une forme d'abstinence. Dehors les oiseaux gazouillent et la cloche de l'église nous rappelle chaque quart d'heure, je sens confusément que la soutane est un peu lourde à porter en cet instant, je le connais bien.

- Tu repars quand ? me demande Charles avant de quitter la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je dois voir Draco aujourd'hui, en principe. Peut-être à Reims.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ? Oh non, non. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, là il a vu le faire-part dans le journal. Alors il est venu.

- Mais il est Anglais, non ? Comment il a su ? fait-il, perplexe.

- Il tourne à Reims en ce moment. D'après ce que j'ai compris.

Charles hausse un sourcil sceptique et se dirige vers la porte, il s'arrête puis se retourne :

- Sois prudent, Harry.

- Pourquoi ? fais-je, piqué.

- Je ne le sens pas. Fais attention, c'est tout.

Il disparaît dans le couloir et je reste avec ma tartine à la main, frissonnant.

oOo oOo oOo

Je traîne dans la campagne environnante, mon portable bien planqué dans ma poche, je vérifie toutes les minutes à peu près qu'il ne sonne pas, presque convulsivement. Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent doucement et les odeurs de foin et de terre m'emplissent les narines, je repense à ces matinées chez les scouts, quand j'étais petit. Les marches en chantant et les cabanes qu'on construisait, quand le monde était simple, en deux dimensions. Coloré. J'entends le bruit de la route plus bas, et celui ses oiseaux qui s'élancent en poussant des trilles joyeuses, un bruit que j'adore.

J'escalade un petit monticule quand mon portable vibre, enfin. La luminosité m'empêche de voir qui c'est, je réponds, plein d'espoir :

- Allo ?

- Harry ? C'est moi, fait une voix familière. Tu rentres quand ? Je te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous pour un repérage pour le mariage Spencer cet après-midi. Tu seras là ? fait Kevin agacé.

- Merde, j'avais oublié. Cet après-midi ? Non, dis-je en pensant à Draco. Dis-leur que je viens d'enterrer ma mère, on reprendra rendez-vous.

- Le mariage est samedi, Harry. Tu crois qu'ils vont le repousser parce que tu as un deuil dans ta famille ? Je te rappelle qu'ils casquent un max, pour t'avoir, toi.

- Demain. A l'heure qu'ils veulent.

- Mais tu rentres quand ? insiste-t-il.

- Demain matin au plus tard. C'est très difficile pour moi, dis-je sans mentir même si ce n'est pas pour les raisons qu'il croit.

- Il faut encore que je nourrisse le chat aujourd'hui, alors ? fait-il mécontent.

- Oui, merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Kevin.

- Mouai.

- Vraiment, merci. Tu es… super sympa.

Il attend, probablement que je lui dise que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir, à lui moins qu'à un autre. Il est beau et gentil, mais je ne l'aime pas.

- Bon ben à demain, Kevin ?

- Ciao, fait-il en raccrochant, visiblement déçu.

J'aurais pas dû coucher avec lui, je le savais. Maintenant il attend je ne sais quoi, que je ne peux pas lui donner. Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire, parce que je ne suis pas prêt à baisser les armes et m'abandonner à l'amour –du moins pas avec lui. Je m'assois sur un talus, au soleil, ça me fait du bien, je souris. J'observe un petit avion de tourisme, tout est si calme ici que je pourrais entendre les battements de mon cœur, je pourrais presque exister, arrêter de courir. J'arrache un coquelicot qui s'effrite immédiatement, j'ai envie de mordre ses pétales de sang, j'ai envie de vivre, ce matin.

Il y a ce petit morceau de plastique et de verre dans ma main –ou quoi que ce soit d'autre- qui m'enchaîne et me fait exister, avec le lien vers lui. Lui. J'appuie sur la petite icône qui porte son nom, c'est maintenant que je veux vivre, ce matin. Les sonneries se succèdent, je suis presque soulagé qu'il ne réponde pas, et au moment de laisser un message je ne trouve rien à dire. Rien. Tant pis. Je m'étends sur le sol, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche comme sur les clichés, à regarder les nuages blancs et paresseux. Est-ce que ma mère est là, quelque part, dans ce nuage, à m'observer et me juger ? L'idée est terrifiante, presque pire que sa présence réelle, parce que là je ne pourrai me cacher nulle part. « Maman, je suis désolé », dis-je en sentant une larme couler sur ma joue –le soleil trop fort ?

Je suis sur le point de me rendormir quand mon portable vibre dans ma main, petit chatouillis agréable.

- Allo ? dis-je le cœur au maximum.

- Harry ? C'est Draco. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, bien sûr, dis-je en redressant brusquement –au point de voir mille étoiles autour de moi.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Quoi ?

- La veillée, hier.

- Oh, oui. Enfin c'était pénible, tu imagines, dis-je pour me faire plaindre.

- Bien sûr. J'ai pensé à toi.

- Ah oui ? C'est gentil, je réponds alors qu'un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

Ça me fait du bien de l'entendre, je suis incroyablement ému, pour un mec qui ne croit pas à l'amour. S'il veut que je lui dise que je suis malheureux alors je serai malheureux, ou courageux s'il préfère. Sa voix me réchauffe comme cent soleils, je brûle à l'intérieur, mon cœur est un brasier de joie, j'ai 15 ans et c'est mon premier amour, mon premier espoir.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? reprend-il doucement.

- Moi ?

- Ben oui, c'est toi qui as appelé, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je… je voulais savoir si on pourrait se voir, comme tu n'es pas loin.

Petit silence à l'autre bout du fil, mon sourire retombe. Il est poli, c'est tout. Le soleil s'évanouit, j'ai une pierre à la place du cœur. Un corbeau croasse, il se moque de moi.

- Aujourd'hui ? Je tourne toute la journée, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je finirai…

- Tu es à Reims ?

- Oui. Dans une propriété de champagne.

- Ecoute, je repars de Reims ce soir, si tu as un peu de temps tu m'appelles ?

- D'accord. Normalement je devrais être libre vers 19h. On peut se retrouver dans le café bleu, sur la place Drouet d'Erlon, si tu veux. Bon, je dois te laisser, on reprend. Salut, fait-il en raccrochant.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou non, il y a comme un vide dans mon cœur, il n'avait pas l'air si heureux que ça de me revoir. Je suis peut-être un mec de plus pour lui, comme Kevin pour moi. Personne d'important. C'est pénible et ça me donne d'autant plus envie de l'avoir à moi, posséder son corps fin et son âme délicate –du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois, en ce moment. J'aimerais qu'il m'aime pour le percer à jour, le mépriser peut-être. Je fixe à nouveau le nuage qui s'est éloigné, ce soir je le verrai, le liquide chaud de mes veines peut battre, les oiseaux peuvent chanter, ce soir je le verrai.

oOo oOo oOo

Il est presque vingt heures et j'ai déjà bu deux bières, mon pied tressaute et la chaleur m'accable, il ne viendra pas. J'ai essayé de le rappeler, sans réponse. Merde. Soudain je me sens seul et abandonné, et le chagrin de la mort de ma mère me tombe dessus. Le dernier train pour Londres va partir, je vais rester là, comme un imbécile.

Je regarde un groupe d'ados qui s'agitent et s'interpellent, riant et se bousculant. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu ça, pourtant je ne suis pas si vieux. Leur gaieté accroît ma solitude, j'essaie en vain de me concentrer sur mon agenda, mon boulot. Et si je rate le train, je vais dormir où ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez mon frère, la queue entre les jambes. Il m'avait prévenu, il serait trop content de me lancer un petit coup d'œil, genre « je te l'avais dit ».

Il y a un homme seul qui lit son journal, la quarantaine, dégustant un café. Il semble parfaitement apaisé, je me demande si un jour je réussirai à trouver une plénitude. Ou au moins un apaisement. Il y a des couples aussi, ils discutent à mi-voix, profitant de ce début de soirée d'été. Je termine mon verre tiède, laissant un billet sur la table, dépité.

- Je suis en retard, non ? fait une voix derrière moi alors que je vais me lever.

- Euh… un peu, oui. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, je murmure en rougissant sous le coup de la surprise.

Il sourit et s'assoit, essoufflé. Sa peau brille bizarrement et ses yeux bleus sont maquillés, je tique. Avec une petite grimace il s'assoit en face de moi et se penche un peu, je suis encore sous le choc.

- Je me suis presque enfui du tournage, ça n'en finissait plus. Cette conne de Valentine ne connaissait pas son texte, on a dû recommencer 25 fois, c'était pénible je te jure.

Un serveur s'approche, raflant mon verre. « Vous désirez ? » demande-t-il sans nous regarder.

- Deux coupes de champagne, dit Draco avec assurance en se frottant les joues avec un mouchoir en papier.

Il se regarde dans le verre poli de la petite table, je l'ai rarement vu aussi enjoué. Moi je me sens un peu décalé, ayant passé ma morne journée à l'attendre. Presque intimidé.

- Ça ne va pas ? fait-il en levant enfin les yeux sur moi.

- Si, si, ça va. Je suis juste un peu… fatigué. J'allais partir, en fait.

- Oh, tu veux rentrer chez toi ? fait-il déçu. Je suis arrivé trop tard ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dis-je avec sincérité.

- Ca a dû être difficile, hier, hein ? fait-il avec compassion et mon cœur se serre.

J'acquiesce, ému. Oui, ça a été dur cette soirée sans lui, j'ai besoin d'être plaint, aimé, caressé. Besoin de le sentir contre moi, de me fondre en lui, l'émotion me submerge et les larmes me montent aux yeux, bêtement.

- Ça va aller, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la mienne, sur la table.

Je sais que le mec seul à l'autre table nous observe et que les ados pouffent mais je m'en fiche, je suis le roi du monde. En cet instant je l'aime tellement que je pourrais lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sauvagement, devant tout le monde. Mon cœur bat la chamade, nous nous sourions, complices.

Le serveur brise ce moment de grâce en posant les coupes devant nous, sans délicatesse. Draco retire sa main et j'ai froid pendant quelques secondes, je fixe ma main solitaire, esseulée.

- A nous ? fait Draco en levant son verre vers moi et en me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus où je lis tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité voir.

- Euh, oui… A nous, dis-je avec émotion.

Le liquide me picote la langue, on ne se quitte pas du regard, les mots sont inutiles. Nous. Ce mot me donne la chair de poule, je me mordille la lèvre, aux anges. On est presque gênés d'être aussi limpides dans nos intentions et sentiments, on se tortille un peu en souriant, se jetant des petits coups d'œil.

- J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti… reprend-il enfin.

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas…

- Tu sais, ça m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu m'as dit hier, et cette cérémonie au cimetière.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'était… émouvant. Je t'ai vu autrement, sous un nouveau jour.

J'acquiesce, presque heureux de ces circonstances pourtant tristes. J'ai toujours détesté la pitié mais là c'est autre chose, ou alors ça m'arrange, c'est tout. Je le dévisage, il est beau comme ça, les joues un peu trop roses, les yeux brillants. Sa blondeur est insolente mais il s'en fiche et moi aussi, le monde extérieur disparaît, il n'y a plus que nous. Nous. Cette entité mystérieuse en création, fragile et légère comme une bulle. Nous.

Un verre tombe du comptoir et se brise, nous sursautons puis rions nerveusement. Le serveur se fait engueuler par le patron, les clients détournent les yeux, gênés. Merde, on n'est pas seuls. Dans ces circonstances j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est moi qu'on engueule, que c'est moi qui ai fait une connerie.

- Tu as dû me trouver débile, hein ? je reprends avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette stupide histoire qui m'est arrivée quand j'étais jeune…

- Non, c'est pas stupide. Pas du tout. Au contraire.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à en parler, d'habitude. C'est trop dur.

- Bien sûr, souffle-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Je te comprends, tu sais. Vraiment.

Ce dernier mot me fait tiquer, je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh, je… je comprends, c'est tout, fait-il en baissant le regard.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

- Oh, je… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, tu sais, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules. Rien d'aussi grave que toi.

Les ados quittent le bar, soudain tout devient calme, Draco est mal à l'aise. Cette fois c'est moi qui pose ma main sur la sienne, murmurant « Tout va bien. Dis-moi, si tu veux ». Il parait dérangé par le silence autour de nous, sa lèvre tremble, il joue avec le pied de son verre, l'encerclant de ses doigts fins.

- C'est Peter ? je murmure après quelques instants.

- Comment tu connais Peter ? fait-il comme apeuré.

- Il est venu te chercher le premier soir et puis je l'ai croisé à Ascott, tu te souviens ? C'est lui qui te fait si peur ?

- Je t'en ai parlé, déjà, non ? Oui, j'avoue qu'il me fait peur, parfois, fait-il en jetant de petits coups d'œil autour de lui. Heureusement qu'on est en France, il n'est pas là.

- Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ?

- Parce que je n'y arrive pas. Il m'effraie un peu, tu sais, fait-il attrapant son verre d'une main tremblante.

- Mais il ne faut pas te laisser faire ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

- Il dit qu'il m'aime à en crever, reprend-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il me fait des scènes terribles pour rien et après il regrette, il se jette à mes pieds et il dit qu'il m'aime, plus que tout. Qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre sans moi… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avec lui.

- Mais tu ne peux rester uniquement parce que tu as peur ! Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Tes parents ?

- Non, répond-il en levant les yeux. Ils croient que c'est un ami, ils ne savent pas que je suis gay. Du moins ils font comme si. Et ils l'apprécient beaucoup parce qu'ils pensent qu'il me protège. Mais il ne me protège pas, il m'étouffe. Son amour m'étouffe, Harry. Personne ne sait, sauf toi.

Sa peur me tétanise, je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour jouer les preux chevaliers, surtout face à un fou. J'ai déjà donné, hélas. Mais Draco est si mal que je prends une grande inspiration et me redresse, pour simuler le courage.

- Je te protégerai, moi. Si tu veux. Je lui parlerai.

- Oh non, non. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui.

- Merci, dis-je vexé.

- Il fait des arts martiaux, il est très fort, tu sais. Si tu voyais ses bras et ses mains… ajoute-t-il en frissonnant.

- Mais comment tu vas faire, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne faut pas l'affronter de face, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut trouver autre chose.

Je ne me vois pas en assassin et j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il sous-entend, à moins que je ne me trompe complètement.

- Si tu veux, on peut fuir tous les deux, dis-je sur une inspiration.

- Fuir ? Avec mon métier ? Tu plaisantes ? Non, il faut trouver autre chose, répète-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Je trouverai.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, un peu pesant. Il regarde sa montre, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Non.

- Ton train est à quelle heure ? fait-il soudain.

- Trop tard. Je n'en ai plus, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Oh mince. Mais comment tu vas faire ?

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules, il sourit.

- J'ai une chambre pas loin, je peux t'héberger, si tu veux.

Mon cœur fait un bond, je rougis. « On y va ? » demande-t-il en penchant la tête, j'acquiesce et je me lève, tête bourdonnante, les jambes flageolantes.

oOo oOo oOo

Son hôtel est un peu plus loin sur la place, un bel hôtel d'époque. J'y entre le cœur battant, plus ému que je ne le voudrais. J'ai déjà couché avec des tas de mecs dans des tas d'endroits mais là c'est différent. Là ça a une importance. Draco demande sa clé, très calme, puis se dirige vars l'ascenseur. Je le suis d'un peu loin, sans raison. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, mais presque. Personne ne nous accorde d'importance et je commence à respirer quand j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom, d'une voix forte. Trop forte. Je sursaute, comme pris en faute.

Je me retourne, c'est mon père qui se dirige vers moi de toute sa prestance, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Derrière lui trottine une belle brune que je ne connais pas, aux airs d'étudiante. Draco s'est retourné lui aussi, je le vois se figer, sombre.

- Alors mon fils, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande mon père de sa voix de stentor.

- Je vais voir un ami. Et toi ? j'ajoute d'un ton crémeux en fixant la jeunette qui reste un pas en arrière.

- Oh, nous avions un… séminaire sur l'intercommunalité, tu sais ce que c'est. Je cours partout, j'ai tant de contraintes, tout le temps. Mademoiselle Lebret est la personne chargée du séminaire.

- Je vois, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Et tu comptes faire des heures sup dans cet hôtel ?

Son visage se crispe immédiatement, il remonte le menton, paraissant encore plus grand. La jeune femme recule d'un autre pas, Draco observe la scène presque amusé. Pour lui je ne veux pas me déballonner, je dois lui prouver que je suis fort et libre, moi aussi. Je sens un courage inédit m'envahir – provoqué par l'alcool sûrement.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Harry, fait-il sèchement.

- Bien sûr. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, papa, je conclus avec un petit sourire. Ça ne doit pas être facile, pour toi, en plein deuil.

- Je ne te permets pas. Qui es-tu pour me juger ?

- Ton fils, je réponds du tac au tac. Celui que tu as mis à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu, Harry. Au revoir, fait-il en se retournant théâtralement et en s'éloignant.

Je sais qu'il me considère comme un fils ingrat et ça m'indiffère désormais. Ma pauvre mère vient à peine de partir et lui se montre dans les hôtels de la région avec une jeunesse, il faut avoir bien peu de fierté pour faire ça. Ou alors c'est le sentiment d'impunité qu'ont tous les hommes politiques – il ne peut rien leur arriver, ils sont au-dessus de tout, les lois, les conventions sociales. Ben voyons.

Je rejoins Draco qui m'attend devant la porte de l'ascenseur, il me jette un petit coup d'œil et ne dit rien. Je fais de gros efforts pour respirer et me calmer mais un sentiment de rage m'habite, voire même d'injustice. Comment mon père a-t-il pu me reprocher mes égarements d'ados alors qu'il trompait ma mère allègrement pendant tout ce temps-là ?

Dans l'ascenseur Draco prend discrètement ma main, sa paume est chaude contre la mienne, je souris malgré moi. Je dois oublier ma famille et vivre, ce sera ma meilleure vengeance. Nous sortons et marchons dans le couloir capitonné, sans bruit. La moquette est épaisse et absorbe tout, j'ai une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. La peur, peut-être.

Il allume les lumières, la chambre est belle, grande et moderne. En face du lit noir trône un écran ultra plat, il y a un sofa, une table et des chaises design, blanches et noires. Je suis intimidé, déstabilisé par la rencontre avec mon père. Vais-je faire l'amour avec Draco en même temps que lui sautera sa donzelle ? Je chasse cette idée, elle me donne envie de fuir. Pour me donner une contenance je vais à la fenêtre, dehors c'est une avenue mais on n'entend rien, on dirait un film muet.

Je sens un menton sur mon épaule et des bras autour de ma taille, c'est Draco qui m'enlace tendrement.

- Tu es très pâle, tu ne te sens pas bien ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

- Si, si, ça va. C'est juste que… ça m'a fait bizarre de rencontrer mon père ici.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas seul ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Il m'a toujours méprisé pour ma vie alors que lui faisait pire, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- C'est ça, grandir. Mais maintenant tu t'en fiches, non ? ajoute-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en mentant et en essayant de sourire.

Je me retourne doucement, sa bouche est tiède et tendre, je cache mon visage dans son cou. J'ai besoin de tendresse plus que de sexe, je me sens fragile, abîmé. Draco comprend et me murmure des mots doux, me jurant que tout ça n'a pas d'importance, que je serai heureux – que nous serons heureux. Nos bouches se rejoignent, mêlant larmes et goût sucré du champagne, je soupire. Il m'amène sur le lit, se collant fort contre moi comme pour m'absorber tout entier, ou absorber ma peine. Je me laisse faire, heureux de ce délicat traitement. D'ordinaire j'aime mener les opérations mais là je n'en ai pas le courage, je suis brisé à l'intérieur. Alors avec sa patience et sa douceur il me caresse et me déshabille, me jurant qu'il va s'occuper de moi, que je vais aller mieux. Ses mains sont un peu froides mais ses bras et son amour me sont vitaux, je suis un enfant perdu sur ce lit, en demande.

Je ferme les yeux, discernant sa bouche et ses mains sur moi, obéissant à tous ses souhaits, poupée de chiffon. Peu à peu il m'insuffle sa force vitale et son désir, le sang circule à nouveau dans mes membres, mon cœur. Mon corps tendrement assailli réagit et exulte alors que mon esprit reste engourdi, dans du coton. Je rabats le drap sur nous pour ne pas que ma mère me voie depuis son nuage, pour ne pas que mon père m'entende depuis la chambre à côté. Draco est ému, de tout cœur avec moi, il replie mes jambes avec délicatesse et me dit de me détendre, il vient en moi, me faisant gémir un peu. La douleur est là puis s'éloigne, il me fixe avec inquiétude, je garde les yeux clos pour me protéger. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Nous communions plus que nous ne faisons l'amour, lentement et en rythme, je m'accroche à ses épaules en y plantant les ongles, nous atteignons avec un petit décalage le même nuage, loin là-haut. Ses membres sont fins et un peu trop maigres mais la chaleur est là, une chaleur qui rallume mon âme, un soleil matinal, en cette fin de soirée.

Après il repose sur moi, son corps est léger, frêle, j'aime l'odeur de nos peaux moites et voir le mascara qui a coulé sur sa joue, dérisoire. Mal positionné il se redresse et roule à mes côtés, je frissonne. L'absence de contact de sa peau laisse un froid sur la mienne, j'ouvre les yeux. Le plafond et blanc, les murs sont blancs, je pense à un hôpital sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un hôpital du plaisir.

- Tu retournes à Londres demain ? demande-t-il en éteignant le plafonnier et ne laissant subsister que la lampe de chevet, nous plongeant dans une pénombre propice aux confidences.

- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois couvrir un mariage ce week-end, près de Londres. Ça me gave mais ils ont déjà versé des arrhes, je ne peux pas me désister.

- C'est dommage… pour une fois que je tourne en France. Dans ta région, en plus, fait-il en soupirant.

Je le fixe, essayant de deviner ses sentiments réels. Mais son visage est lisse et calme, à part la trace de mascara sur la joue, un peu grotesque.

- C'est pour me revoir que tu as accepté de tourner ici ? je demande finalement, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Il sourit et ne répond pas tout de suite. Cet instant d'hésitation me donne l'impression de m'éloigner de lui, alors que nous sommes encore jambes enlacés et moites, sous le drap.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais…

Mais. Il y a encore un mais entre nous, pudeur ou indifférence. Ça me serre le cœur et me fait sentir orphelin, à nouveau. Soudain la perte de ma mère me semble ingérable, un gouffre qui va m'avaler. Je n'arrive pas à penser qu'elle est en train de se décomposer sous la terre, qu'elle ne me serrera plus jamais dans ses bras, que je ne serai plus son protégé. Un frisson me parcourt, pourtant il fait plutôt chaud, dehors.

- Tu as froid ? Tu trembles ? demande Draco en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui. Enfin, non. Trop d'émotions je crois…

- Mon pauvre Harry, je te comprends. Perdre ta mère, croiser ton père dans cet hôtel et puis…

- Et puis toi, dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Oui, moi, fait-il en souriant. Tu passes la nuit avec moi, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je sans préciser que je n'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon.

- Alors c'est bien, je suis content. Tu verras c'est calme ici, on dort bien.

Sa gaieté me renvoie à mes questions, oui il y a cette nuit, et après ? C'est une question que je ne me pose pas d'habitude, vivant au jour le jour. L'après me paraît creux et menaçant, retrouver Kevin après Draco sera un leurre, un simulacre douloureux. Je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant de jouer l'indifférence, je sais déjà qu'il me manquera cruellement, au terme de cette nuit. Pourtant les mots ne viennent pas, le pire serait qu'il me remette à ma place si je lui avoue mon amour, ou qu'il me dise gêné que c'est un peu prématuré, prétexte que j'ai moi-même trop employé. Je n'ose pas bouger, goûtant chaque centimètre de sa peau et le bruit de sa respiration dans mon cou.

- Ça ne va pas ? redemande-t-il en se redressant un peu pour me fixer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il le dit si gentiment que je me dis que c'est l'heure de poser ma garde et mon masque, après tout je n'ai plus beaucoup à perdre, à part lui. Je soupire, priant qu'il ne me rit pas au nez.

- J'ai pas envie de repartir à Londres. J'ai pas envie de te quitter, dis-je en me serrant contre lui sans le regarder.

Les secondes passent, il ne répond pas, ne bouge pas. Je ne sais que penser, alors je retiens mon souffle.

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec toi. Mais…

Mais. Encore ce foutu « mais ». Je lève les yeux vers lui, il se mord la lèvre, gêné. Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas, ou si peu. J'ai l'impression de mettre ma vie entre ses mains, il ne sait sans doute pas quoi en faire. C'est trop, trop tôt. Ou trop tard, après notre dernière séparation un peu brutale, qu'il ne me pardonne pas.

- Mais quoi ? je souffle finalement, pour être fixé.

Il me semble sentir les battements de son cœur accélérer pourtant son visage ne bronche pas, pas un cil.

- Mais je ne suis pas seul et…

- Tu ne vis pas avec lui, si ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, je suis chez mes parents mais… je crains sa réaction, je te l'ai dit, murmure-t-il.

Cette fois je me redresse franchement, le fixant avec attention.

- Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie avec lui simplement parce que tu as peur, si ? Tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu dis ?

- Quoi ? fait-il sur la défensive.

- Mais c'est juste pas possible d'accepter ça. Ou alors tu tiens à lui plus qu'à moi ? Il faut me le dire si c'est le cas, je m'en remettrai, j'ajoute en jouant les braves –ce que je ne suis pas.

- Non, non. Au début je tenais à lui mais là il a été trop loin, ça devient ingérable. Mais j'ai peur, je te l'ai dit.

- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas la police ?

- Pour que ça se retrouve à la une des journaux à scandale ? fait-il en se crispant. Non, ça c'est pas possible. Ma carrière serait fichue.

- Alors tu vas accepter sa violence jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il te tue ?

- Arrête, dis pas ça, c'est horrible. Il n'est pas si violent que ça. C'est plutôt… larvé, tu vois. Souvent je me dis qu'il va se lasser, surtout si je le vois moins comme j'essaie de le faire. Mais ça ne marche pas, plus j'essaie de le fuir plus il me poursuit, c'est infernal. Je crois que c'est juste un besoin de possession, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'aime.

- Et toi ? je lance en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non, dit-il catégorique

- Et moi ? Tu m'aimes ? je demande anxieux.

Draco me fixe avec de grands yeux, paumé. Il retire ses jambes d'entre les miennes, créant une nouvelle zone de froid sur mes jambes soudain délaissées.

- Je… je ne sais pas. On ne se connaît pas si bien que ça. En fait je crois que… je suis très attiré par toi mais j'ai peur de me tromper encore une fois, de me mettre à nouveau dans la merde. Je ne suis pas très doué dans mes choix. Mais je t'aime beaucoup, ajoute-t-il devant mon air paumé. Oui, beaucoup. Je suis bien avec toi, et ça, ça compte.

- D'accord… dis-je déconfit.

Je ne dirai rien, je ne vais pas le supplier non plus. Nous restons muets, je tremble de plus en plus, je me convaincs que c'est l'émotion de la perte de ma mère. Je me demande où j'ai perdu l'assurance qui était la mienne, quand on s'est rencontrés. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, pourtant. Une fois de plus je me dis que je ne suis pas le même ici et à Londres, il est temps que je rentre.

- Viens, fais-moi l'amour, gémit-il alors que je suis sur le point de me relever pour prendre une douche. Viens…

Ses bras m'enserrent à nouveau, il ferme les yeux à son tour et s'abandonne sous moi, soupirant et écartant les jambes. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, même si c'est une illusion j'ai besoin de le toucher encore, de me dire que pour quelques minutes il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Et peut-être que si j'arrive à trouver la caresse ultime il me criera qu'il m'aime –et il m'aimera. Comme je l'aime, moi. Pour quelques minutes nous ne faisons qu'un, sa manière de s'accrocher à mon cou me rend fou, son regard éperdu et ses gémissements sont pur bonheur, déclaration secrète. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se donne ainsi et murmure mon prénom avec passion sans m'aimer, il est pudique, c'est tout.

Je me perds en lui avec bonheur et désespoir, essayant de le posséder entièrement, corps et âme. Et j'y crois quand il jouit en criant mon prénom, les yeux révulsés. Oui, j'y crois comme mon frère croit en Dieu. Avec aveuglement.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de suivre mon histoire, merci d'y croire ^^ Merci à mes bêtas Nico et Katy pour leur soutien. Certains d'entre vous préfèrent « l'histoire anglaise » (Harry/Draco) alors que d'autres préfèrent « l'histoire française » (Charles), j'espère contenter tout le monde, peu ou prou. Pour moi les deux histoires sont inséparables l'une de l'autre, intimement imbriquées, comme vous le découvrirez…**

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits : **_

_**Ewa : Tu veux savoir si je cache encore des choses sur la vie d'Harry ? Me connaissant, ce ne serait pas étonnant… qui sait ? Merci de trouver que j'aborde des sujets difficiles avec beaucoup de justesse, c'est exactement ce que je cherche ^^ Tant mieux aussi sui tu apprécies Charles, c'est un perso super important et je l'aime énormément. Merci de lire et reviewer !**_

_**BISOUS **_


	18. Avec le temps

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 18**

**Avec le temps**

_**Avec le temps va, tout s'en va**_

_**Avec le temps va, tout va bien…**_

_**« Avec le temps » est une sublime chanson de Léo Ferré **_

Le lendemain une sonnerie stridente nous fait sursauter, je me redresse sur le lit, aux aguets. Qui est-ce ? Un appel au sujet de la santé de ma mère ? Ah non, elle est déjà morte. Je crois que je ne suis pas habitué à cette idée, même si sa fin n'était pas inattendue. J'attrape mon portable dans un demi-sommeil, merde c'est Kevin. J'envisage de ne pas répondre mais je le connais, il insistera, je ne m'en débarrasserai pas comme ça. Draco grogne à côté de moi, ouvrant un œil. Je finis par prendre l'appel, mécontent.

- Allo ?

- Harry ? Ah, quand même ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? J'en ai marre de tout gérer tout seul, moi. Et je ne te parle pas du chat, qui pisse partout.

- Le chat pisse partout ? dis-je en me grattant la cuisse. Depuis quand ? Il a toujours été propre !

- Eh bien il faut croire qu'il est déprimé ou je ne sais quoi… Tu reviens quand ?

- Tu changes bien sa litière au moins ? je reprends d'un ton soupçonneux. Sinon c'est normal qu'il aille ailleurs. C'est propre un chat, ça aime son petit confort, dont une litière nette.

- Quoi ? Ah non ça j'y touche pas. Tu me réponds ? Tu reviens quand ? C'est demain le mariage Spencer !

Je jette un petit coup d'œil déçu à Draco, j'aurais aimé rester un peu en Champagne pour le retrouver le soir, mais c'est mal parti. Il écoute avec attention, les draps remontés sur lui, je n'ose pas le regarder.

- Ok, ok, ne crie pas, ça ne sert à rien. Je rentre aujourd'hui, par le premier train que j'arriverai à attraper. Dis aux Spencer qu'il n'y aura pas de problème…

- Mais on n'a pas fait les photos de la robe !

- Hé bien on les fera cet après-midi, j'irai chez eux, pour le même prix. Ils ont un super parc autour du domaine, non ?

- Il tombe des cordes ici…

Oh merde si même le temps s'y met, c'est le bouquet. La réalité me tombe dessus comme une chape de plomb, je jette un coup d'œil désespéré à Draco.

- On va y arriver Kevin, on trouvera une solution, dis-je dans un sursaut d'espoir. Prépare tout et on filera chez eux dès mon retour, d'accord ?

Le silence au bout du fil ne me dit rien de bon, je reprends :

- Kevin ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas dispo cet après-midi, je pose pour une campagne de pub.

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

- Une marque de cosmétique pour hommes, Freemen, j'ai obtenu le contrat. En exclusivité, ajoute-t-il non sans fierté.

- Eh bien félicitations, tu t'es bien débrouillé sur ce coup là. C'est pour ça que tu es si pressé que je rentre ?

- Ben… en fait… oui. Je ne veux pas te laisser dans la merde alors je…

- C'est déjà fait, dis-je en lui coupant la parole. T'es un bel enfoiré de ne m'avoir rien dit avant mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu voulais de belles photos ? Bravo. Et comment je vais me débrouiller, moi ? Bon, je te laisse. Ciao.

Je raccroche, fou de rage de la trahison de Kevin, qui a tout manigancé dans mon dos. J'ai toujours été trop naïf.

- C'est qui ? demande Draco d'un ton léger.

- Mon assistant, Kevin. Cet enfoiré me laisse tomber sans autre forme de procès, juste au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui. Il a bien profité de moi, celui-là ! dis-je en me levant pour filer à la salle de bain.

- Profité ? Dans quel sens ?

- Hein ? Oh, dans le sens que je lui ai fait plein de photos pour son book gratuitement et il m'abandonne d'une minute à l'autre. Salopard. Ça m'apprendra à rendre service. Bon, mes fringues sont toutes froissées, c'est l'horreur. Bah, tant pis je me changerai à Londres. Va falloir que je file rapidement.

- Et il s'occupe du chat ? reprend Draco d'un ton léger. Vous vivez ensemble alors ?

- Comment ? Oh non, non. Pas du tout.

Je file sous la douche sous le regard perplexe de Draco qui ne gobe pas mes explications mais je n'ai pas envie d'être plus précis. Pas pour l'instant. Après tout je ne lui ai rien promis, à lui non plus. En sortant les cheveux mouillés je m'habille rapidement, Draco ne bouge pas.

- Tu ne tournes pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, j'ai relâche. Dommage que tu doives partir, soupire-t-il.

Je m'arrête et je le regarde, il me fait craquer avec ses cheveux en pétard et son petit air triste, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que j'envoie tout balader pour rester avec lui.

- Enfin, c'est ton job, on ne peut rien contre ça, ajoute-t-il. On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, pas vrai ?

Je lui envoie un petit sourire contrit en enfilant mes chaussettes, il ne bouge pas.

- Tu tournes encore longtemps ici ?

- Trois semaines, oui.

- Si tu veux je reviendrai le week-end prochain, dis-je d'un ton léger, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? demande-t-il surpris.

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai promis à mon frère de revenir, on a des trucs à régler pour la succession, j'improvise en trois secondes.

- Ah, d'accord… Donc tu m'appelleras ?

- Oui, ok. Si je reviens je t'appellerai, dis-je en bouclant ma valise. Tu peux m'appeler aussi, si tu veux, j'ajoute avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

Je suis comme un con devant la porte, ne sachant comment le quitter. Le baiser me parait inapproprié, je n'en ai pas le courage, c'est tout. J'hésite entre « Ciao » et « Tu vas me manquer », on se regarde comme deux couillons timides, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bon ben à bientôt alors ? dis-je en franchissant le pas de la porte.

- A bientôt, me répond-il doucement. Fais attention à toi.

Je referme la porte, perplexe. Faire attention à quoi ? Je fais deux pas dans le couloir et je me prends les pieds dans le tapis qui court le long du corridor, manquant de m'étaler de peu. Faire attention. Il a raison, sans doute.

**oOo oOo oOo**

On traverse le jardin sous la pluie, vannés et mécontents, notre matériel sur l'épaule. C'est la nuit, on entend les échos du mariage au loin, j'ai mal au dos. Les exigences des mariés m'ont mis les nerfs à vif, j'aimerais tant tout envoyer balader, ces photos à la con, et me concentrer sur l'art, le vrai. Avoir une bonne idée, pour une fois. Juste un peu de talent. Mais je n'en ai pas, je sais. Je fais un peu illusion pour quelques fulgurances et un bon agenda, je suis à la mode. Cette saison. Ca ne durera pas jusqu'à l'été, faut pas rêver.

- T'as commandé le taxi ? grogne Kevin en arrivant aux grilles du domaine.

- Le maître d'hôtel l'a fait, je marmonne en essayant de hausser les épaules – en vain, je suis trop chargé.

- Putain, pourquoi il est pas là, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Il soupire fortement sans me regarder, comme si tout était de ma faute. Soudain le ridicule de la situation me tombe dessus, pourquoi j'accepte de faire le con avec ces cons, alors que Draco est chez moi, en Champagne ? Un truc m'étreint la poitrine, le chagrin ou la haine, je ne sais pas. Enfin le taxi arrive, nous nous y engouffrons en nous bousculant, le chauffeur nous jette un regard mauvais dans le rétro. Eh oui on est tout mouillés mais il pleut tout le temps dans ce pays à la noix, c'est pas de ma faute.

On n'échange ni un mot ni un regard alors que les prés verts tendres cèdent la place à la banlieue, Kevin m'agace. Sa beauté cache un tempérament froid et indifférent, il a sans doute été trop gâté petit. Peu importe. Il va falloir que j'aie une sérieuse explication et je n'en ai pas envie. Pas le courage, plutôt. Ca me fatigue d'avance. Comment on licencie son petit ami, en Angleterre ? Il n'a montré que mauvaise volonté aujourd'hui, comme s'il voulait me dégoûter de le garder. Bonne stratégie.

Le taxi freine, je sors mes billets en calculant mon manque à gagner à la fin du mois, heureusement que je ne paie pas beaucoup Kevin. De toute façon son salaire il l'a eu en nature, en photos gratis. On est sur le trottoir devant chez moi, il pleut toujours à verse, je cherche ma clé dans ma poche.

- Bon ben j'y vais, murmure Kevin sans me regarder.

- Tu vas où ? Tu ne m'aides pas à ranger ? je crache en me retournant vers lui.

- Non, je… j'ai pas le temps. On m'attend.

- Ben voyons. Qui ça ?

- Mes parents. Ils m'ont invité à dîner, répond-il rapidement sans me regarder.

- T'es pas obligé de me mentir, Kevin. Barre-toi si tu veux, mais sois clair. Tu me laisses tomber ? dis-je avec agressivité en sentant la pluie me couler dans le dos.

- Je… enfin je… c'est pas ça mais bon, je n'aurai plus trop le temps, j'ai accepté d'autres engagements et…

- Ok, j'ai compris. Tire-toi. Laisse le matos sur le trottoir et casse toi avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Mais je… enfin, tu comprends…

- Très bien. Je comprends très bien. T'as eu ce qu'as voulu et tu fous le camp, logique. J'aurais bien aimé que tu ailles jusqu'en haut de l'escalier mais bon, j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas trop t'en demander, dis-je en farfouillant dans la porte avec ma clé.

Je me retourne, sa silhouette disparaît au loin, je suis seul sur ce trottoir avec mon blues et mon matos dégoulinant. Le truc chaud qui coule sur mon visage ce n'est pas que de la pluie, je ne sais pas pourquoi le manque de ma mère se fait ressentir d'un coup, moi qui ne pensais jamais à elle. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour redevenir un petit garçon, parfois.

Je grimpe tant bien que mal avec mes sacs en bandoulière, je pourrais être reporter de guerre à l'autre bout du monde, je ne serais pas plus seul et paumé. Oui, je pourrais l'être. Parfois j'y pense, dans mes insomnies. Il parait que ça donne un sens à la vie, de voir mourir les autres. Il parait. J'ouvre la porte de chez moi, Ari me file entre les jambes en miaulant, manquant me faire tomber.

- Eh bien mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je en laissant tout tomber en vrac dans ma petite entrée, vanné.

Il miaule de plus belle et j'allume en le suivant jusque dans la kitchenette. Ses bols sont vides et la litière est pleine, merci Kevin. Il y a aussi une drôle d'odeur qui flotte, une odeur d'ammoniaque caractéristique qui me soulève l'estomac. Après avoir versé des croquettes et de l'eau dans les bols, j'enfile des gants et je prends l'éponge pour tout nettoyer, bloquant me respiration momentanément. Tu parles d'un retour. Alors je frotte comme un malade comme pour tout nettoyer, toute cette merde que je traverse en ce moment, jusqu'à me retrouver en sueur. Quand tout semble enfin propre je file sous la douche pour me nettoyer sous l'eau brûlante, en me demandant ce que je vais faire du reste de la soirée. Quelle va être ma vie maintenant, sans Kevin et sans Draco.

Je regarde dans l'armoire, Kevin a déjà repris toutes ses affaires –même s'il n'avait pas amené grand-chose. Il ne reste que sa brosse à dents dans la salle de bains, que je mets à la poubelle sans remords. C'est pas qu'il me manque, non, mais le silence m'angoisse ce soir. Alors je mets la télé à fond pour avoir du bruit mais la solitude est la même, je n'ai même pas faim ni envie de boire. J'aimerais dormir si je le pouvais, si mes pensées se calmaient. Je prends mon portable, déchiré entre l'envie d'appeler Draco et la sagesse qui me souffle de ne pas le faire, meilleure conseillère. Je ne dois pas me montrer en demande, sous risque de le faire fuir. C'est le B.A–BA.

Mais j'aimerais bien l'entendre, quand même. Alors j'appuie sur la petite touche verte, cœur battant, et les sonneries à l'autre bout du fil me font peur. Bien sûr pas de réponse, c'est le moment où il faut choisir entre se taire et parler pour laisser un message, un message pas trop désespéré, quoique je ressente. Finalement je m'entends balbutier quelques banalités « Salut, c'est Harry. Je… voulais juste te dire que je suis bien rentré, et… voilà, quoi. Bonne soirée ». Magnifique. Je pense qu'avec un truc pareil il va immédiatement me rappeler, ah ah.

Je me vautre sur mon canapé avec un sachet de chips et une bière, espérant arriver à oublier ma solitude, ma peur, la mort de ma mère, la pluie. Ah, la pluie…

Mon téléphone fixe retentit et je sursaute, mon cœur repart. Je tends la main, plein d'espoir :

- Allo ?

- Salut, c'est Charles. Je me demandais comment tu allais…

- Oh, c'est toi, dis-je un peu déçu en réalisant que Draco n'a de toute façon pas mon téléphone fixe. Ça va, super.

- Ca n'a pas l'air. Je te dérange ?

- Un peu, oui. Je suis en pleine teuf là, je m'amuse trop… T'entends pas la musique ? j'ajoute pour le gêner.

- Quoi ? Non, j'entends rien. Encore une de tes plaisanteries fines, hein ? ajoute-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui, pardon. En fait je suis seul chez moi à regarder une émission à la con à la télé, mon chat a pissé partout et mon assistant vient de me lâcher. Trop la pêche, ah ah.

Il m'agace à m'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles, il se prend pour quoi, pour ma mère ? Je préférais quand ma famille ne s'intéressait pas à moi, j'étais peinard au moins. Seul, mais peinard. Ca me rappelle une veille chanson française, oui, avec le temps tout fout le camp, t'avais raison, Léo.

- Bon eh bien si je te dérange je vais te laisser, fait-il, froissé. Bonne soirée.

- Attends ! Attends, Charles. Excuse-moi. Je… voilà, j'ai un peu les nerfs, quoi, mais c'est sympa de m'appeler. Et toi, ça va ?

Silence au bout du fil. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un prêtre puisse avoir des états d'âme mais je me trompe sans doute, sur ça comme sur tout le reste.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais, je reprends à mi-voix. Je peux tout entendre même si je ne suis pas prêtre.

Nouveau silence, cette fois je m'inquiète.

- Charles ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, je suis là. Je… je n'ai jamais été doué pour les mots, tu sais. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'emprunte ceux de l'Évangile, c'est plus pratique. A propos, tu as oublié un pull et un pantalon chez moi, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais. Enfin, pas que pour ça…

- Oui ?

- Ca me fait bizarre que tu sois parti, tu n'es pas resté longtemps mais…

On sent que c'est une torture pour mon frère d'essayer d'expliquer ses sentiments, sa pudeur et sa fierté sont mises à mal ce soir. On sait tous les deux que même si on ne va pas bien on ne l'avouera pas, lui parce qu'en tant que prêtre il doit croire au salut de l'âme et au repos éternel, et moi parce que j'ai rejeté ma famille depuis longtemps.

- Je reviendrai si tu veux, dis-je sur une inspiration. Tout me fait chier ici. Il pleut tout le temps.

- Tu es le bienvenu, quand tu veux, fait-il avec espoir.

Enfin quelqu'un qui veut de ma présence, ça fait du bien. Le chat me saute sur les genoux et se roule en boule en ronronnant, tiens finalement ça fait deux. Je baisse le son de la télé et je cherche mes mots pour ne rien promettre mais dire que j'aimerais bien revenir en Champagne, moi aussi. Même si mon frère n'en est pas l'unique raison.

- Ca me plairait beaucoup mais… j'ai des engagements et les gens ne comprendraient pas.

- Les gens avec qui tu travailles ne comprendraient pas que tu sois bouleversé par la mort de ta mère et que tu aies besoin de revoir ta famille ? demande-t-il sincèrement surpris.

Evidemment, dit comme ça… Non, ils ne comprendront pas mais c'est parce que ce sont des cons, en fait. Des crétins qui courent après je ne sais quoi. Des images, des clichés, des illusions. Mon métier n'est que ça, illusions.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais dans le monde de la mode tout le monde est pressé, stressé tout le temps.

- Tu fais des photos de mode ?

- Oui, entre autres. Faut bien bouffer.

Il imaginait autre chose, je lui ai toujours parlé de mes recherches sur la couleur et mes rêves d'expos, en fait je fais des photos de portemanteaux anorexiques et stressés, rien de bien glorieux.

- En plus j'ai même plus d'assistant, je continue en soupirant. Ca me fout le blues encore plus que tout le reste, je te l'avoue. J'ai l'impression de me débattre au milieu de nulle part, dans un cauchemar.

- Je comprends, oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton assistant ?

- Il a trouvé mieux. En fait il était avec moi plus par intérêt qu'autre chose… Remarque moi aussi, je me servais de lui. Bref, c'est compliqué.

J'ai vraiment une vie de merde, je le savais mais je m'en satisfaisais, ce soir elle m'apparaît absurde, intolérable. Est-ce suffisant pour tout bazarder ? Le chat ronronne sur mes genoux, je suis bien au chaud chez moi avec une bonne bière, que demander de plus ? Y a-t-il plus ?

- Et toi, c'est quoi qui te fait tenir, Charles ? dis-je en buvant une gorgée un peu trop tiède.

- La foi, bien sûr, répond-il en soupirant et son ton dément ses paroles.

Je me crispe autour du combiné, fermant un peu les yeux.

- Tu doutes ?

- Non, même pas. Mais ce soir ça ne suffit pas, l'habit est un peu lourd à porter. Consoler les autres quand soi-même on n'est pas bien, c'est difficile. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais j'ai du mal à accepter sa mort, son absence plutôt. Même si je sais qu'elle est près de Dieu, maintenant.

- Tu es un être humain comme les autres, tu as le droit d'avoir des faiblesses.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je me croyais préparé mais…

- Ca ne passe pas, hein ? dis-je en frissonnant.

Il se tait, comme toujours. On l'effleure le sujet comme on effleure une lame tranchante, avec peur et délicatesse. Le fait que ma mère ne nous ait pas crus, pas soutenus le jour où la vérité a éclaté nous a définitivement déstabilisés, a définitivement rompu le lien de confiance.

- Elle n'avait pas le choix j'imagine, dis-je à ma propre surprise. C'était inacceptable pour elle, c'était pas dans son système de référence, pas même imaginable. C'était notre mère à tous, sans doute que prendre parti n'était pas facile. Et puis avec sa foi…

- Ne mêle pas la religion à ça, Harry, répond-il d'une voix sourde.

- Si. Il le faut. Et tu sais bien que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Parce que c'était trop honteux. Un trop grand péché pour sa famille. Reconnaître la vérité ça aurait été avouer que le diable était entré chez nous, malgré ses prières. Tu le sais bien, je martèle.

Il ne répond pas, sachant que j'ai raison. Il ne raccroche pas non plus, il me semble percevoir sa respiration malgré le grésillement, il me semble le voir debout près du téléphone, adossé au mur, blême. Le chat s'est endormi sur mes genoux, le ventre à l'air, repus. Je l'envie, j'aimerais bien moi aussi traîner sur des lits défaits et m'endormir comme ça, le ventre plein. Sa fourrure est soyeuse sous mes doigts, sa chaleur me fait du bien.

- On était innocents, Charles. C'était pas de notre faute, tu sais.

- Mais je lui ai pardonné, dit-il en parlant de Pierre. Je prie pour lui chaque jour.

Ca me crispe d'entendre ça mais je ne réponds pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Difficile de discuter avec un croyant, les préceptes ont raison de tout, tout le temps.

- Et toi, tu t'es pardonné ? je lui souffle en sachant que c'est un coup bas.

J'ai mal au cœur, un étau m'enserre la poitrine, comme souvent quand je pense à ça. « Ca », c'est innommable, ça ne doit pas avoir de nom. Je sais que dans ces moments je me fais souffrir comme je fais souffrir Charles mais c'est plus fort que moi, que nous. On s'en prend l'un à l'autre de notre propre faiblesse, d'avoir été les victimes de ce salaud – et de n'avoir pas su résister.

- Heureusement que tu as été là pour moi, je lui souffle doucement. Je crois que je ne t'aie jamais remercié…

- Arrête, dit-il dans un grognement et il raccroche.

Je reste le téléphone à la main, revivant cette scène que j'essaie de chasser de ma mémoire depuis ce jour-là.

C'était dans la cabane, notre cabane dans les bois, notre refuge infernal. C'était la fin de l'été, j'avais 12 ans. Je n'étais plus retourné les épier en bas mais je savais ce qu'ils faisaient, les nuits où ils se levaient tous les deux. Ca me dégoûtait et ça m'intriguait à la fois, malgré moi. Moi je me recroquevillais dans mon lit, simulant le sommeil, mort de trouille. Toutes les nuits.

Il faisait une chaleur infernale, dans cette cabane. Pierre venait de nous battre à plates coutures en trichant aux cartes, comme d'habitude, on transpirait à grosses gouttes. Je me souviens que l'air était presque irrespirable dans notre cahute, chargé de nos transpirations et de l'odeur du bois chauffé. Notre frère aîné était bien rouge, énervé, ses pupilles brillaient d'une joie mauvaise, il battait les cartes avec une excitation un peu inquiétante, trop fébrile.

- Et si on faisait un strip-poker ? a-t-il lancé d'un coup en rigolant.

Charles et moi nous nous sommes lancés un coup d'œil de pure panique, Charles a secoué la tête « N'importe quoi ! », Pierre lui a filé un coup de pied dans le tibia :

- Ta gueule, toi. C'est moi le chef ici, c'est moi ai gagné.

- Mais enfin on ne peut pas faire ça…, a tenté Charles alors que mon cœur battait à toute allure.

- Mais si, on peut ! Vous êtes des couilles molles, tous les deux, a repris Pierre en riant grassement. Allez, juste une fois, on va bien se marrer…

Une vague de terreur m'a envahi, je ne voulais ni me retrouver à poil ni voir mes frères nus, j'ai regardé autour de moi comme si une porte allait s'ouvrir mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et la seule sortie était une trappe sur laquelle Pierre était assis, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne rentre. J'ai vu Charles pâlir, sa main qui tenait les cartes tremblait, il me fixait avec désespoir, j'ai hésité. Je me dis maintenant que nous aurions pu agir à ce moment-là, nous rebeller. Nous étions deux contre lui, on aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais on était tétanisés par la peur, incapables de se rebeller. Déjà victimes.

Tout s'est passé très vite. En deux parties je me suis retrouvé en slip, Pierre rigolait de plus en plus fort, lançant des blagues salaces que je ne comprenais pas mais qui me faisaient rougir.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, on s'amuse ! pouffait Pierre en lançant des clins d'œil appuyés à mon frère Charles. Hé hé, on va bientôt tout voir…, a-t-il ajouté d'un rire gras.

Les deux parties suivantes ont été perdues par Charles, peut-être exprès pour me protéger, ou alors il était trop terrifié pour bien jouer. Nos habits faisaient un petit tas entre nous, on n'osait pas les regarder, j'espérais une intervention du Ciel, un orage, n'importe quoi. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mes jambes maigres contre moi, l'autre gloussait en nous regardant, ravi de son pouvoir sur nous. A la partie d'après j'ai perdu, j'ai cru mourir. Je suis resté immobile, comme paralysé, Pierre exultait.

- Allez, mini crotte, tu nous la montres ? Fais pas ta timide…

Je crois que j'ai commencé à pleurer, me cachant derrière mes mains, j'ai senti des doigts s'accrocher à mon slip et je me suis terré tout au fond de la minuscule cabane, en vain. Les doigts me griffaient en tentant de rompre l'élastique, soudain j'ai entendu un grand bruit qui m'a terrifié, incompréhensible, et les doigts ont lâché d'un coup. J'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Pierre recroquevillé sur le côté, j'ai compris que Charles lui avait flanqué un – ou plusieurs- coups de pied, il continuait à le menacer poings serrés, l'air fou.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? a hurlé Pierre en se frottant l'entrejambe –sans doute l'endroit où Charles avait frappé.

- Ne touche pas à Harry, tu m'entends ? Pas question !

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? a grommelé l'autre en essayant de se redresser.

- Tu touches pas à Harry, un point c'est tout ! a répété Charles en ramassant nos affaires et en poussant Pierre du pied pour qu'il libère la trappe sous lui.

Mû par une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas il a réussi à le déloger, nous sommes descendus rapidement par la trappe alors que Charles essayait de se relever difficilement. On était presque en bas de l'échelle quand on a entendu la voix de notre aîné, fou de rage :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Charles ! Ça va être ta fête ce soir, tu vas voir !

Avec le temps va, tout s'en va… Sa voix résonne encore dans mon oreille, je me cale un peu plus dans mon canapé, le chat toujours sur les genoux. Charles est loin maintenant, il vient de me raccrocher au nez, je ne le rappellerai pas. Pas ce soir. Tant pis.

Je commence à sommeiller sur mon canapé quand mon portable vibre, je l'attrape vivement :

- Charles ? Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est Draco. Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

- Oh, Draco. Oui, c'est vrai. Tu me manquais, dis-je dans un souffle. Tu reviens quand ?

- A Londres ? fait-il un peu surpris. Pas avant la fin du mois…

Oh non, c'est trop long. Je me redresse pour reprendre mes esprits, ne pas m'effondrer comme un crétin amoureux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu me l'avais dit hier, je crois. Bon ben tant pis, j'attendrai, dis-je bravement.

- Et toi, tu reviens quand ?

- Moi ?

- T'avais pas dit que tu avais des affaires à régler à Reims ? Que tu reviendrais le week-end prochain ?

- Moi ? Si, je l'ai dit, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs j'avais mon frère au téléphone justement. Il a besoin de moi, je crois que je vais revenir bientôt. Très bientôt, j'ajoute en sentant battre mon cœur.

- Alors c'est super. Tu m'appelleras, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je dois te laisser, ciao…

Il raccroche et je reste là, sourire aux lèvres, le cœur prêt à exploser. Oui, mon frère a besoin de moi, c'est évident. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire pas évidente, merci de vos commentaires, certains sont pleins d'émotion et ça me touche beaucoup. Visiblement mon histoire a des résonances chez vous, elle vous émeut et vous trouble, même douloureusement, et je suis contente que vous vous y retrouviez un peu. RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits : **_

_**Jeanne : Pardon de te faire attendre, ce n'était pas exprès. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de savoir que des dizaines de personnes attendent ma MAJ, d'ailleurs je préfère de pas y penser sinon ça me met trop la pression… Je suis d'accord avec ta vision de Draco, et je pense aussi qu'il faudrait que Harry et Pierre se revoient, rassure-toi c'est prévu ^^. Encore un peu de patience…. Merci de ta gentillesse.**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS ! **_


	19. Heaven

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 19**

**Heaven**

_**« Heaven » est le dernier titre de Dépêche Mode, j'adore…**_

Les quais de la gare de Reims sont bondés, je me fraie un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la sortie, il fait presque nuit dehors. J'ai pris le dernier train qui vient de Londres le vendredi, je frissonne en sentant l'humidité et la fraîcheur du soir. Je cherche mon frère des yeux, il est près du kiosque à journaux, en jean et pull.

- Salut Charles ! Tiens, pas de col dur aujourd'hui ? C'est les vacances ?

- Très drôle. J'évite l'habit dans les endroits publics, comme ça je passe inaperçu.

- Ah ? Mais t'as le droit de te balader comme ça ? je demande en le suivant sur le parking.

- Bien sûr. Tu crois quoi ?

- Oh j'en sais rien, moi. Je ne connais pas les usages de la profession…

Il lève les yeux au ciel, je souris intérieurement. J'aime bien le taquiner sur son choix de vie, ce n'est pas méchant. Au sortir de Reims la circulation se fluidifie, on emprunte les petites routes en lacets, je reconnais l'odeur familière d'un soir d'été en Champagne. Charles roule prudemment, en silence. Je lui ai annoncé ma venue ce matin, il ne m'a pas posé de questions. Son profil est sérieux dans l'obscurité, j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis venu pour lui, pour l'accompagner dans son deuil, mais je sais que c'est faux. Je n'espère que Draco demain, on doit se retrouver à midi à Reims, je me sens nerveux comme un adolescent.

Au sortir d'Épernay on est coincés derrière une camionnette qui zigzague, Charles laisse échapper un juron.

- Oh mais c'est un péché mortel, ça, dis-je avec malice.

- Quoi ? De mal conduire ?

- Non. De jurer. Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ? Bah, avec un peu de chance, Dieu dort, il n'a pas capté, lui.

- Très drôle. J'ai déjà eu une journée chargée, j'aimerais rentrer, un point c'est tout, rétorque-t-il brusquement.

- Hum, j'aurais dû prendre le bus, c'est ça ? Je le ferai la prochaine fois, promis, dis-je avec mauvaise conscience.

Ça fait un long chemin depuis Reims, je comprends qu'il en ait marre de jouer les taxis même s'il ne veut pas me le dire. Forcément, la charité chrétienne l'empêche de m'envoyer balader, même si ça le démange fortement. Charles ne dit rien et serre les dents, je reconnais son profil buté, cette crispation dans la mâchoire. Il avait le même air quand il essayait de faire ses devoirs au milieu du brouhaha sur la table de la cuisine où les petits prenaient leur goûter. En fait il évitait soigneusement de faire ses devoirs dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Pierre, mais ça je ne l'ai compris que beaucoup plus tard. Moi j'aimais bien l'ambiance agitée du goûter, de toute façon je bâclais mes devoirs et leçons pour pourvoir demander de l'aide à Marine, qui était d'une patience infinie.

Nous nous garons devant la maison, j'attrape mon sac et nous voici dans la petite cuisine ancienne, aux odeurs caractéristiques.

- Pourquoi il y a toujours les mêmes odeurs dans les presbytères ?

- Ah bon ? Quelle odeur ?

- Un mélange de soupe au chou et d'encens poussiéreux, un truc comme ça.

- Charmant. T'as mangé ?

- J'ai pris un sandwich dans le train, oui. Mais si t'es fatigué je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps…

Charles me lance un regard indéfinissable, il parait vieux d'un coup, alors qu'il doit avoir à peine 30 ans. J'imagine que c'est dû au décès de notre mère, ou alors quelque chose le ronge, dont il hésite à parler. Il semble attendre au pied de l'escalier, je lui lance un regard interrogatif.

- Tu restes longtemps ? demande-t-il enfin après une hésitation, comme si ça n'avait pas été sa question initiale.

- Je reste le week-end mais je pense que je vais plutôt le passer à Reims.

- A Reims ? Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ? fait-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Soudain une vague de culpabilité m'assaille, il se doute que je ne suis pas venu pour lui et ça a l'air de le décevoir. Je me demande depuis quand je lui suis devenu indispensable, on ne se parlait jamais, avant. Je passe d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné, avant de lâcher négligemment :

- Oh, j'ai quelqu'un à voir, là-bas. Tu sais, Draco. Il est toujours en tournage près d'ici.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux, répond-il un peu désappointé. Bon eh bien on ne se verra pas beaucoup, j'ai un mariage demain et la messe dimanche, plus d'autres petites choses. Tant pis… bonne nuit !

- Attends ! Je… on pourrait prendre un verre tous les deux. Discuter.

- Un verre ? Tu te crois dans un bar ?

- T'as bien une bouteille ouverte, non ? Allez, on va s'en jeter un petit derrière la cravate, j'ajoute avec une joie forcée.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou, je sais que ma proposition est déplacée mais je ne trouve rien d'autre à lui dire pour lui signifier qu'on peut passer un moment ensemble. Comme deux frangins normaux. Après avoir haussé les épaules il se dirige vers le frigo et sort une bouteille de blanc et deux petits verres de cantine, les pose sur la table de la cuisine puis se ravise et les emporte dans la salle à manger. Là non plus rien n'a changé, la pièce était la même il y a 50 ans, sauf le poste de télé. Et encore. Je me demande comment on peut vivre de cette manière mais je ne lui pose pas la question, il me répondrait que les biens matériels sont sans valeur. Soit.

On s'installe sur le divan, un peu gauches, il me tend un verre d'une main peu assurée :

- Allez, à ta santé.

- A la tienne !

On sirote nos verres côte à côte, mal à l'aise. Le vin est vert, un peu piquant, je plisse le nez malgré moi. Je sens la fatigue mais le presbytère n'est pas un simple hôtel, je me dois de faire preuve de convivialité, peu ou prou. Le clocher sonne onze heures, fichu bidule qui me réveille la nuit. Je frôle le canapé de mes doigts, j'ai passé de bons moments avec Draco, ici. Avant qu'il ne se tire un matin, fâché.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? demande Charles d'un coup.

- Quoi ?

- Le vin. Je suis désolé, c'est pas du champagne.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Je préfère le vin plus doux mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Alors, quoi de neuf ? dis-je en fixant la télé éteinte.

- Eh bien… rien. Sauf…, commence-t-il avant de se taire.

- Sauf quoi ?

Encore un haussement d'épaules, je vois sa main trembler légèrement. Il me fait pitié, c'est mon frère et je l'aime, même si nous sommes radicalement différents. J'aimerais le lui dire sans le gêner alors je pose ma main sur la sienne, qui est glacée.

- C'est à cause de maman ?

- Hum ? Non, pas seulement. C'est… difficile à expliquer, fait-il en baissant la tête.

En cet instant je le revois petit garçon en pénitence, à genoux devant la croix du Christ, au fond de la salle à manger. Le même air honteux mais buté, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait souvent les genoux rouges à force de rester dans cette position mais il n'en disait rien, fier.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je t'écoute…

- Je sais mais j'ai pas l'habitude de me confier. D'ordinaire c'est plutôt le contraire…, soupire-t-il.

- C'est à propos de Marie ?

Il sursaute puis me fixe effaré, posant son verre sur la petite table devant nous.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ben, je le devine, puisque tu m'en as parlé la dernière fois. Elle a repris contact avec toi ?

- Pas directement mais… elle est en vacances ici, avec son mari et ses enfants. Ils ont toujours gardé la maison en face, qui appartenait à la famille de Guillaume.

Guillaume. Immédiatement m'apparaît l'image d'un jeune scout, fier et conquérant. « Cerf courageux » était son surnom, il était toujours parfait, toujours partant, bien mis, bien coiffé, souriant. Pour moi le scoutisme était une longue torture, je n'étais ni débrouillard ni aventureux, je tremblais de froid sous la tente même l'été, stressé.

Une année nous avions fait un camp dans les Alpes, près de Serre-Chevalier et je me souviens qu'il marchait devant avec les aînés, semblant ne pas sentir le poids du sac sur ses épaules. Je m'arrangeais pour dormir pas loin d'eux, un peu effrayé par les blagues nocturnes de certains de mes copains. Guillaume n'était jamais loin de Charles et je me disais que l'un des deux viendrait à mon aide, si nécessaire. « Oh, tu fais encore du baby-sitting ? » demandaient leurs copains en me voyant m'imposer près d'eux. Charles ne répondait jamais et Guillaume rigolait, répliquant « Qui m'aime me suive ! ». Il était chef de meute, donc une espèce de héros pour moi, j'enviais depuis longtemps sa vie qui me paraissait beaucoup plus facile que la mienne. Il n'était pas un numéro perdu dans la fratrie, lui. Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais osé avoir une vraie discussion, trop impressionné. Quand on est jeune les différences d'âge semblent insurmontables et il avait l'âge de Charles, pas le mien.

- Et donc tu les as revus ? je souffle finalement.

- Elle, oui. Elle vient à l'Eglise parfois, pour prier.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? fait-il, effrayé.

- Je ne sais pas. Juste bonjour, un truc comme ça. Elle vit toujours avec son mari, non ?

- Oui, Dieu merci. Je pense… j'espère qu'elle est heureuse. J'espère qu'elle a oublié…

Je tique mais je ne dis rien. Comment cette femme aurait-elle pu oublier leur aventure, surtout avec un bébé à la clé ? Cette réflexion m'étonne de mon frère, habituellement réaliste et responsable. Il se tient crispé à côté de moi, le poids de la culpabilité lui bloque les épaules et presque le souffle, il s'accroche désespérément à son verre presque vide. J'essaie de m'imaginer à sa place mais ce qu'il vit est si loin de moi que c'est impossible, et je ne sais même pas trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer.

- Et tu as revu Guillaume ?

- Non. J'ai juste aperçu la famille sur le marché, la semaine dernière. Je ne leur ai pas parlé, j'ai fait un détour pour ne pas les croiser.

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui, bien sûr à ce point-là. Guillaume est mon cousin, quand même. Cousin germain, mais on se connaît bien. On était scouts ensemble, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, très bien, dis-je en souriant. Guillaume était mon héros à l'époque, il était si fort et sûr de lui… j'aurais tout donné pour être comme lui.

- Il a incroyablement changé, depuis qu'il est revenu de captivité. Je pense que ces quelques mois aux mains des rebelles ont dû être terribles, physiquement et psychiquement. Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'a plus cette assurance, et il parait même moins grand. Sur le marché j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Je me demande quelle vie il mène maintenant, s'il est toujours à l'armée. Il doit être dans les services arrière, lui qui adorait l'action. Et je me demande comment ça se passe avec sa femme.

Il se tait, pensif. A quoi pense-t-il exactement ? A leur vie de famille ou à leur vie de couple ? Est-ce que parfois il s'imagine à la place de Guillaume ? Est-ce que le célibat n'est pas trop lourd à porter, certains soirs ? Ces questions sont si banales que je ne les pose pas, Charles ne répondrait pas.

- Tu as vu le bébé ? je reprends plus doucement.

- Oui. De loin. J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était leur fils, pas le mien, mais… ça m'a fait bizarre. J'ai horreur de ça, de ces situations-là. J'ai horreur de me dire que j'ai trompé mon propre cousin.

Evidemment vu comme ça, ça fait froid dans le dos.

- Mais quand tu as couché avec elle tu le croyais mort, non ? je demande sans le regarder.

- Oui. Et elle aussi, fait-il en posant son verre sur la table et en se massant le cou.

- Et ça change quelque chose ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais su qu'il était encore vivant ?

Charles hausse les épaules, gêné. Je vois bien combien ça lui coûte de parler de ça mais je sens que s'il ne le fait pas il va exploser, comme un chêne qui s'écroule sans plier.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que oui, mais… en fait je n'en sais rien. C'est arrivé si vite, sans que je le veuille. J'étais dans un état second à ce moment-là, ce n'était plus vraiment moi.

Je comprends qu'il veut dire « ce n'était plus vraiment le prêtre » mais je me demande qui est le vrai « lui », au fond.

- Je n'arrive pas à accepter d'avoir joué un mauvais tour à un homme déjà meurtri par la vie, c'est surtout ça. Mon confesseur a beau me dire qu'il faut accepter et se pardonner, je n'y arrive pas. Et quand je vois Marie…

Charles s'interrompt à nouveau, il me semble qu'il frissonne, mon coeur se serre. Ça doit être terriblement dur d'être prêtre et donc irréprochable quand on a vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Je hoche la tête doucement pour l'encourager à continuer, il reprend :

- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Je l'avais juste enfouie dans un coin de ma conscience mais quand je l'ai revue à l'Eglise, toujours sur le même banc, j'ai cru que… C'est idiot mais ça m'a fait un choc terrible, j'ai cru que j'allais courir vers elle, comme un gamin amoureux. Je suis resté longtemps à l'observer dans la pénombre, elle était si belle… Elle a les cheveux plus longs maintenant, l'air plus grave. Elle était à genoux, prise dans ses prières et je me suis demandé si… si elle priait pour moi, ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai honte.

- Mais c'est pas grave, tu es amoureux, c'est tout.

- Mais je ne peux pas être amoureux, Harry ! Toute ma vie doit être consacrée au Christ, je ne peux pas avoir ce type de pensée égoïste, c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas me détourner du chemin de Dieu…

Il serre ses poings et je le reconnais bien là, têtu et perfectionniste, ne supportant pas la moindre faille, ne supportant pas d'être un humain comme les autres, pris dans ses contradictions.

- Le mieux c'est peut-être juste de l'éviter, non ? je lance au hasard.

- Oui. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à elle. C'est ma punition et mon purgatoire.

Le clocher résonne dehors, il est tard et je n'ai pas les mots pour le consoler ou le pardonner. Le prêtre, c'est lui.

- Excuse-moi de t'embêter avec ça, Harry, reprend-il. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler, il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Je vais te laisser te coucher, je me lève tôt demain et t'as l'air crevé, fait-il en se levant. Bonne nuit.

- Tu sais, il faut que tu acceptes d'être un homme comme les autres, Charles. La soutane ne change rien, lui dis-je alors qu'il atteint l'escalier.

Il se retourne et me sourit tristement, on sait tous les deux qu'on n'est pas vraiment comme les autres, de toute façon.

Je défais le canapé pour m'y coucher, vanné et avec un vieux mal de tête. Sans doute le mauvais vin de mon frère. Au moment où je vais éteindre la lumière je vois de loin sur le vaisselier la vieille photo de Guillaume et Charles scouts, fiers dans leurs habits bien repassés. Chaque petit détail avait son importance, ils me reviennent alors que je croyais les avoir oubliés depuis longtemps. La culotte courte en velours avec le cordelet bleu marine et le ceinturon à boucle. « Boucler son ceinturon, c'est accepter librement une discipline, c'est être prêt à partir » disait je ne sais quel fondateur des Scouts d'Europe. Ben voyons. Et le béret, le premier bouton de la chemise ouvert, montrant ainsi que le scout est accueillant et l'ami de tous. Les manches de la chemise remontées car le scout est toujours prêt à servir et les chaussettes ordinairement bleu marine, blanches le dimanche et les jours de fêtes.

Tant de souvenirs doux amers, plutôt amers quand on n'est pas débrouillard. Les corvées de vaisselle au savon noir et l'embrigadement quasi militaire qui m'ont donné des envies de meurtre, à 16 ans. Et les soirées qui partent en vrille quand les aînés ferment les yeux ou sont trop occupés. Un soir j'avais frôlé le coma éthylique après avoir fait une soirée pizza/rosé avec des potes en douce, alors que nous étions censés nous débrouiller en forêt deux jours par nos propres moyens. Je me rappelle du visage fermé de ma mère et du sermon de mon père à mon retour, je déshonorais la famille, une fois de plus. C'est peu de temps après que j'ai foutu le camp définitivement, après une énième engueulade de mon père. J'ai tout rejeté en bloc, la famille, la croyance, les valeurs. Un flot de haine me remonte dans la bouche avec les relents du vin aigre, la rage est toujours là, bien cachée.

Et pourtant je me souviens de tout, surtout du cérémonial de promesse lors de l'entrée chez les scouts. Mes frères et ma sœur aînés étaient là, me fixant avec sérieux, je mourais de trouille. Le chef m'avait appelé, j'avais dû me placer au centre, accompagné de mon chef de patrouille qui se tenait derrière moi, sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. Je tremblais comme une feuille, de peur de n'être pas à la hauteur. Et ce dialogue que j'avais appris par cœur, comme pour une pièce de théâtre.

- Que désires-tu ?  
- Devenir Scout d'Europe.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour apprendre à mieux servir Dieu et mon prochain.  
- Quel avantage matériel en attends-tu ?  
- Aucun.  
- Quelle est la première obligation du scout ?  
- La bonne action quotidienne.  
- Quelles sont les trois vertus principales du scout ?  
- Franchise, Dévouement, Pureté.

J'avais bafouillé en disant « pureté », je me sentais impur, souillé par ce que j'avais vu et cautionné en me taisant. Je sentais le regard brûlant de mes frères sur ma nuque et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils stoppent cette mascarade en dénonçant mes péchés, réels ou supposés.

- Connais-tu la Loi et les Principes ? avait repris le chef.  
- Oui, chef.  
- Récitons ensemble les principes. Le devoir du Scout commence à la maison. Fidèle à sa patrie, le scout est pour l'Europe unie et fraternelle. Fils de la chrétienté, le scout est fier de sa foi, il travaille à établir le règne du Christ dans toute sa vie et dans le monde qui l'entoure. Promets-tu d'observer la loi et les principes ?  
- Oui, sur mon honneur.  
- Sais-tu que ton honneur est d'appartenir au Christ, d'être fidèle à ton pays, tes parents, tes chefs, tes compagnons et de n'avoir qu'une seule parole sur laquelle les autres doivent pouvoir compter ?  
- Oui, chef, je le sais. On pourra compter sur ma parole de scout, ai-je bégayé sans conviction.  
- Combien de temps es-tu prêt à servir ?  
- S'il plaît à Dieu… toujours.  
- Puisque la Cour d'Honneur a décidé de te faire confiance, nous t'admettons à prononcer ta promesse. Mais comme tu es chrétien et que tu as été reçu au baptême Harry, tu vas recevoir la bénédiction de Dieu.

Je m'étais agenouillé pour recevoir la bénédiction de l'aumônier, alors que le conseiller religieux disait « Que Notre Dame te vienne en aide et que la bénédiction du Dieu tout puissant, Père, Fils et Saint Esprit, descende sur toi et y demeure à jamais. » Puis j'ai salué, la main gauche sur le baussant, en murmurant d'une voix éraillée : « Sur mon honneur, avec la grâce de Dieu, je m'engage à servir de mon mieux Dieu, l'Église, ma Patrie et l'Europe, à aider mon prochain en toutes circonstances, à observer la loi scoute. »

- Désormais tu fais partie de la grande fraternité scoute, avait conclu le chef avec beaucoup de sérieux et je me souviens que Guillaume m'avait fait un clin d'œil, qui m'avait un peu rasséréné.

Et je me souviens de cette fameuse soirée, près du lac de Constance…

Pour ne pas plonger à nouveau dans les eaux glacées je me dis que demain je verrai Draco et je souris, les mains croisées sur le drap, en garçon sage. En bon scout.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Dès l'entrée dans le café je le vois, il attend dans un box un peu éloigné, il me sourit et je m'assois à côté de lui, cœur battant. Curieux comme ce mec me fait de l'effet, bien plus que les autres. Que tous les autres. Ses cheveux blonds attirent l'attention des consommateurs, il ne regarde que moi.

- Alors ça va ? me demande-t-il doucement quand le serveur arrive.

Un peu pris de court je commande un café, j'en ai déjà bu un chez mon frère mais ça ne compte pas, c'était il y a longtemps. Deux heures au moins.

- Oui, ça va, merci.

- C'est pas trop problématique ? dit-il en frôlant mes doigts.

- Problématique ? Quoi ?

- Eh bien les funérailles, la paperasserie avec ton frère, tout ça…

- Oh non. Enfin si, dis-je en me ravisant et en me souvenant du prétexte que j'avais pris pour le revoir. C'est un peu compliqué, bien sûr. Et mon frère ne va pas bien, je rajoute pour faire bonne mesure.

- Le prêtre ? Oh le pauvre… Il a l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien, pourtant.

- Charles ? Oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais là, il accuse le coup, dis-je rapidement pour ne pas évoquer Marie et le bébé.

Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille mais j'ai toujours un tas de trucs à cacher, depuis des années. Ca doit être mon karma ou alors je suis foncièrement mauvais, menteur. Mais j'ai promis à Charles de garder le secret et je ne romprai pas cette promesse, il a trop à perdre. Même si les yeux de Draco sont si purs et bleus qu'on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession.

Il a une petite miette de croissant sur sa joue que je fais glisser du bout de mon doigt, il rougit. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine, là, tout de suite. Je n'arrive pas à boire mon café, je tremble de la tête aux pieds, comme un idiot, sans quitter Draco des yeux comme s'il risquait de s'échapper ou s'évanouir. J'apprends chaque expression de son visage par cœur, chaque mimique.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? finit-il par demander, intrigué.

- Oh, pour rien. Je suis content d'être là, avec toi. Tu me manquais, j'ajoute dans un souffle.

Il lance un petit rire nerveux, je me dis que je vais trop vite, une fois de plus. J'attrape bravement ma tasse et je me brûle la langue sur mon café alors qu'il regarde ses messages sur son IPhone. Merde, il s'ennuie déjà.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? je lance pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

- Oh, comme tu veux. En fait, je… j'aimerais bien…

- Oui ? dis-je, plein d'espoir.

- J'aimerais bien visiter une grande maison de champagne, ici ou à Épernay. Tu connais Épernay, hein ? demande-t-il inquiet.

Sa prononciation d'Épernay me fait sourire mais je garde mon sérieux, lui assurant que je suis un spécialiste des vins de Champagne – ce qui est faux. J'ai dû visiter une ou deux caves, comme tout le monde, mais…

- Bon, on y va alors ? demande-t-il avec empressement en levant le bras pour réclamer l'addition.

- Oui, oui… je finis juste mon café et…

Mais il est déjà debout, pressé, et je me vois trottiner derrière lui jusqu'à la rue. Là il se retourne vers moi et me souffle :

- Il y avait un mec qui prenait des photos de nous avec son portable, je me méfie. Partons vite.

- On prend le train ? dis-je un peu perplexe.

- Non, non. La prod m'a loué une voiture pour le week-end, ils sont sympas. Allons-y, c'est par là.

Je suis surpris de son brusque esprit de décision mais ça ne me dérange pas, tant qu'il ne me dit pas qu'il doit repartir. Nous montons dans une Classe A rutilante, je cache ma joie sous une indifférence de bon aloi, après tout c'est moi le Champenois, ici. Et le luxe ne me dérange pas, finalement.

Le voyage est court jusqu'à Epernay, je suis heureux de me souvenir du chemin jusqu'aux caves Mercier, qu'on peut visiter en petit train. Draco est ravi de cette découverte, je joue une fois de plus au blasé en montant dedans, surpris quand même par l'humidité et cette odeur si caractéristique des caves, que j'avais oubliée. Il y a peu de touristes car il est encore tôt, j'adore jouer au visiteur lambda avec Draco, lui donnant des précisions ou anecdotes inédites. Nous découvrons les diverses étapes en trois langues, le pressurage, la fermentation, la clarification, l'assemblage, le tirage, le vieillissement, le remuage et le dégorgement. Ce dernier terme m'évoque des gestes bien peu vinicoles et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, passablement excité. Draco me lance des sourires en coin, j'ai hâte que la visite s'achève pour me retrouver seul avec lui, enfin.

A l'issue du tour nous dégustons une coupe de champagne, Draco se lèche les babines et me lance un petit clin d'œil :

- Hum, c'est bon. On s'en prend une ou deux pour ce soir ?

J'acquiesce rapidement, sans préciser qu'il a sans doute déjà du très bon champagne dans son minibar. Bah, abondance de biens ne nuit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le rouge lui monte aux joues, j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais il se tient légèrement à distance, visiblement méfiant. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu connu, on ne doit pas prendre de risques. Même si je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser et que ça doit bien finir par se voir, je me connais.

Lorsque nous ressortons le soleil brille et il fait chaud, Draco tient ses bouteilles millésimées soigneusement sous son bras et se penche vers moi :

- On en fait encore une ? Il est encore tôt.

- Comme tu veux… Je te suis ! dis-je d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- De toute façon on a tout le temps, non ? me lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil et je brûle de lui répondre par la négative, tellement j'ai envie de lui, champagne ou pas.

oOo oOo oOo

A la fin de la journée nous sommes crevés mais ravis, il a de belles joues rouges et moi je porte ses paquets, bouteilles de champagne, gadgets divers et vêtements achetés dans les belles boutiques de Reims. Il fait très chaud, les touristes flânent de monument en monument, j'ai l'impression d'être en vacances. Ou de rêver. Oui, ça doit être ça, un rêve. Je goûte chaque moment avec lui comme un instant précieux, craignant qu'il ne m'annonce que la journée est finie ou qu'il a un autre rendez-vous ailleurs. En remontant la place Drouet d'Erlon vers sa voiture il se tourne un peu vers moi, mutin :

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On dîne où ?

Je jette un coup d'œil éperdu à tous les paquets que je porte déjà puis je hausse les épaules, l'esprit vide. Le marathon des boutiques m'a épuisé, il est frais comme un gardon.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà fatigué, Harry ! On s'est juste baladés. Tu connais la région, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais… ça fait un moment que je vis à Londres, j'ai un peu oublié les restaus, j'avoue.

Il s'arrête, penche la tête sur le côté en faisant une petite moue :

- Mais tu ne me sers à rien, alors !

- Je porte tes paquets, déjà, je rétorque sournoisement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, allons au restau de mon hôtel, il est pas si mal et ça nous permettra de poser tout ça.

Mon cœur tressaute de joie, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va passer la nuit ensemble ? C'est là que je réalise que je n'ai pas mes affaires, pas même une brosse à dents, mais je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance et jouer les rabat-joie alors je me tais. Après tout j'en ai vu d'autres, j'ai été scout, moi. Draco ne semble pas avoir ce genre de préoccupation, il ouvre la coffre de sa voiture de location et fourre les paquets en vrac dans le coffre, j'en frémis. Chez moi on rangeait toujours tout avec délicatesse, on ne gaspillait rien, tout était précieux, presque sacré. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de cette sale habitude – les gens sont plus importants que les objets, non ?- mais il m'en reste des réminiscences, comme une gravure indélébile.

Après un saut rapide dans sa chambre pour tout flanquer dans un coin nous sommes sur le point d'aller dîner quand Draco s'arrête devant l'ascenseur et me demande :

- Et si on goûtait une des bouteilles de champagne ? C'est l'occasion, non ?

- Euh… elles ne doivent pas être fraîches, si ?

- Ah mince. T'as raison. Mais attends, je crois qu'il y en a au frigo, dit-il en m'attrapant par la main pour me conduire à sa chambre.

Je le suis en courant dans le couloir, surpris par tant de gaieté et de légèreté, ravi au sens propre, comme enlevé à moi-même, à mes ennuis, à mon passé. Et nous nous retrouvons assis devant le minibar, la télé au maximum, à boire au goulot en riant, comme dans un clip américain. Le champagne coule sur son menton et je le lèche à petites lampées, essayant d'oublier la désinvolture de notre attitude, le gâchis du liquide qui coule à côté et les tâches par terre.

Oui, il y a peut-être une manière de vivre ainsi, en toute transgression. On rit en se bousculant et le champagne nous monte à la tête, les vêtements glissent sur nos peaux trop claires, je sens le bien-être se répandre partout en moi, plus rien n'a d'importance que ce garçon blond qui me caresse, les yeux brillants. En une fraction de seconde je me demande si ma mère n'est pas quelque part là-haut sur son petit nuage à m'observer et me juger mais je chasse cette pensée alors qu'il se couche contre moi et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

Sa peau nue fait frémir la mienne, je suis débordé par les émotions et le son de la télé trop forte, ma tête est dans un brouillard agréable, je ne suis plus le petit Harry effrayé ni le Harry de Londres, celui qui n'a peur de rien et couche avec des mecs rencontrés dans des bars, je suis un autre homme, libre et heureux. Sa bouche est douce et fruitée comme le champagne, elle me découvre et me dévore, nous glissons l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de plus de sensations, affamés. Nos mains sont moites, hagardes, il rejette sa tête en arrière alors que je viens sur lui, fou de désir, luttant pour ne pas jouir trop vite mais c'est tellement bon, tellement fort…

Nous ne contrôlons plus rien, il s'abandonne à mon désir une fois encore, les yeux révulsés, je viens en lui au rythme de ses soupirs et de la crispation de ses mains sur mon cou, encore et encore. C'est la même noce un peu sauvage qu'au début, le même flot bouillant dans mes veines et le même renoncement de son corps livré au mien, la même extase violente dans un cri.

Après nous restons immobiles par terre, je repose contre lui, l'écrasant sans doute mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pas plus que la bouteille qui se déverse par terre, pas plus les doutes et les questions inévitables.

- Tu es incroyable, me murmure-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, parfaitement immobile.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose, chez, toi, d'incroyable. D'inexplicable.

- Ah bon ? dis-je en le dévisageant, étonné. Je suis quelqu'un de très banal pourtant.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Attends, tu m'écrases, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Tu peux te relever s'il te plait ? demande-t-il avec une petite grimace.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! dis-je en me relevant d'un bond et en me cognant méchamment au minibar. Aïe !

- Mais fais attention ! Tu t'es fait mal ? souffle-t-il en se relevant à son tour, lentement.

Oui j'ai mal mais je secoue la tête pour jouer les braves, mon bras m'élance et j'ai une vilaine éraflure sur le coude. Immédiatement et malgré moi j'entends la phrase de ma mère « T'as encore réussi à te faire mal ! C'était pour te punir de quoi ? », je la chasse d'un geste de main, comme si c'était un moustique me tournant autour.

Draco file sous la douche, je baisse le son de la télé, un léger mal de tête vient s'ajouter à la douleur de mon bras, c'était trop beau, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Pourtant je voudrais que ça dure alors j'attrape le reste de la bouteille qui coule lentement par terre et j'en bois une grande gorgée pour atténuer le mal, comme les cow-boys dans les westerns. Si je bois suffisamment je n'aurai plus mal, tout disparaîtra, ne restera que l'ivresse. L'ivresse de ses bras, de l'été, de l'amour. Tiens, je deviens poète quand je suis bourré, moi.

- On descend manger au restau ou on reste ici ? interroge Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ses hanches maigres.

Avec ses cheveux mouillés rejetés en arrière je le reconnais à peine, ses mâchoires saillent encore davantage, il parait plus âgé, plus sec.

- Oh, j'ai pas trop envie de ressortir, on peut rester ici, non ?

- Comme tu veux. J'aurais bien aimé déguster des spécialités locales mais c'est pas grave, fait-il en soupirant. Bon, où est la carte ?

Il commence à fouiller dans les tables de chevet et sur le bureau, je me sens un peu minable de lui gâcher sa soirée, je suis sur le point de changer d'avis quand il me lance :

- Va prendre une douche, reste pas comme ça. Il y a un menu découverte, on va le commander. Je vais demander qu'ils nous montent une table, on va pas manger sur le canapé, hein ?

J'acquiesce en ramassant mes affaires, pas fier de moi. Cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai mal à la tête. Le flot chaud de la douche me fait du bien, il faut que je sois en forme pour la nuit, je ne dois pas laisser passer ma chance. J'aimerais me laver les dents mais comme d'habitude je ne me suis pas organisé, quel idiot. Ma valise est chez mon frère, à 20 kilomètres d'ici et pourtant des années lumières de cette chambre luxueuse. Je fouille dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain et je trouve une mini brosse à dents, ouf. Après avoir bien frotté avec son dentifrice – goût menthol que je déteste, je sors de la pièce, ému.

Draco est au téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se détourne en me voyant et moi je file m'asseoir sagement sur le canapé, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Le décor de la chambre est superbe mais froid, je me dis que Draco y est à sa place en ce moment, pas comme moi. En feuilletant un magazine de luxe j'essaie de prendre un air détaché - le mien avant, quand je couchais avec un mec. Je ne tends pas l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il dit, ça ne se fait pas. Finalement il raccroche, soupire, se retourne et m'envoie son plus beau sourire :

- J'ai fait une commande pour nous. Ca arrive tout de suite… Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ?

- Encore ?

- Ben oui, on a plein de bouteilles, faut en profiter, non ?

Je hausse les épaules, il va chercher une autre bouteille et deux flûtes puis s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je perçois des effluves de savon et parfum chic, nous trinquons en se souriant.

- A nous ! dit Draco en me souriant tendrement.

- A nous, je réponds, un peu timidement.

C'est quoi nous, c'est qui ? Comme s'il avait deviné mes doutes il se penche un peu vers moi et rajoute :

- Je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi, tu sais. Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, c'est rare. J'espère que… enfin, qu'on continuera à se voir, toi et moi. Si tu veux bien…

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Et ton ami ?

- Peter ? fait-il en se rembrunissant. Il m'agace. Au moins toi tu ne me juges pas tout le temps, tu ne m'empêches pas de faire ce que je veux. J'aimerais tellement…

- Oui ? je demande plein d'espoir.

- Qu'on continue à se voir, même si on ne vit pas ensemble. Ca va être compliqué pour moi au début mais je trouverai une solution, j'en suis sûr. Mais je…, souffle-t-il, embarrassé.

- Quoi ?

- Mais je crains que tu ne sois pas d'accord. Je veux dire, j'ai un peu l'impression de profiter de toi parce que je ne suis pas libre. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas jouer un double jeu.

- Un double jeu ?

- Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui joue un double jeu mais je dois me débarrasser de lui en douceur, alors si en attendant tu acceptais qu'on se voie en cachette, je…

- Bien sûr que oui ! je m'exclame, le cœur en joie. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, s'il est violent. Si ça ne va pas, tu pourras toujours venir te réfugier chez moi. N'hésite pas.

Draco sourit timidement, je suis si heureux que je prends ses mains dans les miennes et je les serre fort, pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt à tout pour le garder. Je pourrais combattre des monstres comme dans les contes de fées, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'aimerais faire passer dans mon regard et mes mains tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui en cet instant, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu vois, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

- Mais non. Quand on aime, on est prêt à tout et… je crois que je t'aime, dis-je en bafouillant.

- Tu es un ange, Harry, murmure-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Tu es mon ange.

Nos lèvres s'unissent et je décolle, fou de bonheur. Est-ce que c'est possible d'aimer et d'être aimé, est-ce que ça existe vraiment ? Pour la première fois j'y crois et je n'ai plus peur, peur que ça s'arrête, peur d'y laisser ma peau. Draco est si doux et tendre que je n'ai rien à craindre, sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, bientôt nous ne ferons plus qu'un, les ennuis et les fâcheux disparaîtront. Nous nous enlaçons sur le canapé quand on frappe à la porte, je grogne.

- Ca doit être le repas, murmure Draco en s'arrachant à mes lèvres. Je vais ouvrir, attends-moi.

En trois minutes deux serveurs amènent et installent une table et des chaises dans la pièce, sans faire de bruit. Sur un plateau d'argent des plats sous cloche nous attendent, Draco s'assoit sur une des deux chaises, satisfait.

- Bon, il est temps de dîner, je meurs de faim, moi. Tu viens ?

Un peu déçu et mal à l'aise je m'assois en face de lui, les serveurs repartent et sous soulevons les cloches des plats, découvrant des mets savamment mis en valeur.

- Je te propose qu'on reprenne des forces, Harry. Après tout, on a toute la soirée et la nuit, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce en souriant, heureux de sa joie. J'oublie que je n'ai pas mes affaires, pas prévenu mon frère, plus rien n'a d'importance que Draco. Ce soir je me sens libre et heureux. Innocent.

**A suivre…**

**Merci de suivre ma fic, merci pour vos commentaires ! Merci aussi à mes bêtas, qui savent si bien me rassurer. **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits : **_

_**- Perlame : merci pour tes compliments, merci d'aimer mon histoire à ce point-là ! Je suis vraiment très très touchée, c'est vrai que c'est une histoire particulièrement difficile à écrire, la plus difficile peut-être, mais je suis d'autant plus heureuse de savoir qu'elle touche des gens comme toi… Je comprends que tu sois fan de Charles, il est touchant et très humain, du moins c'est ainsi que je le vois. Merci encore de ta gentillesse, tu es un ange ! **_


	20. In my place

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 20**

**In my place**

_**Rendez-vous pour un long chapitre… bonne lecture !**_

_**"In my place" est une chanson de Coldplay**_

Draco et moi nous sommes revus plusieurs fois depuis son retour en Angleterre, à chaque fois chez moi et en cachette. Il me fait un peu mal au cœur de devoir mentir à tout le monde – ses parents, Peter - mais je ne veux pas le forcer. A lui de voir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, moi j'ai le temps. Finalement c'est pas plus mal de ne pas vivre l'un sur l'autre tout de suite, on s'attend et on se désire, c'est agréable. Il vient de partir en tournage en Irlande, j'essaie de me convaincre que je n'ai peur de l'avenir. Qu'il ne me manque pas.

Je continue ma vie un peu absurde de photographe sans assistant, et c'est la galère. J'ai fini par mettre une annonce en ligne pour recruter quelqu'un à mi-temps – c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre financièrement – avec la ferme intention de ne pas coucher avec lui cette fois, pour ne pas me retrouver dans la panade habituelle. J'envisage même de recruter une femme, pour couper court à toute ambiguïté. Et puis elles sont débrouillardes, toujours ça de pris.

Ce matin j'ai rendez-vous avec Brittany, une jeune étudiante en communication qui suit encore des cours mais cherche un job à mi-temps. Son CV ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je compte sur son énergie pour compenser son manque d'expérience –et ses prétentions salariales ne seront sans doute pas élevées, ce qui est un bon point.

Il est 10 heures et elle n'est pas là, ça c'est un mauvais point. Elle se pointe avec dix minutes de retard, rouge et échevelée, un chewing-gum à la bouche, pas gênée. Elle est maquillée comme Amy Winehouse – chignon en déconfiture compris - je suis impressionné par ses collants percés et ses ongles immenses et verts. Pas l'idéal pour taper sur un clavier ni ranger des dossiers, à mon avis.

- S'cusez-moi, marmonne-t-elle en traversant le studio comme si elle était en terrain conquis. Le métro…

- Bon, installez-vous. Vous avez des références ? dis-je en prenant un air sérieux derrière mon bureau.

Elle regarde avec réprobation les piles de courrier qui s'entassent sur la table et les chaises, puis soulève un tas pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec un air dégoûté, je me redresse sur mon siège.

- Des quoi ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- De l'expérience. Des employeurs qui peuvent parler de vous…

- Mais je suis étudiante ! Vous l'avez bien vu sur mon CV en ligne, non ?

- Certes. Mais vous avez bien déjà travaillé, non ? A 22 ans ?

Elle hausse les épaules, je sens l'agacement me gagner. Avec un niveau de bonne volonté proche de zéro, je crois que ça ne va pas le faire.

- Ouais, j'ai bossé dans un fast-food et dans le salon de coiffure de ma mère, mais j'aime bien la photographie, dit-elle en regardant mes photos au mur. Je crois que ça me plairait bien.

- D'accord, ça vous plairait. Mais vous vous y connaissez un peu ? Vous savez ce que fait un assistant dans ce métier ?

- Euh… ben non, mais vous allez me le dire ! Vous photographiez des stars parfois ? J'aimerais vachement en rencontrer.

Ben voyons. Je commence à regretter Colin, voire même Kevin. Elle continue à regarder autour d'elle, cherchant sans doute la photo de sa star préférée.

- Hum, oui. Et vous vous y connaissez en photo ?

- Non. Suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton, pas vrai ? Tout est automatique maintenant, ça doit pas être bien difficile.

- Il y a quand même des techniques à acquérir, ce n'est pas si simple que ça, je rétorque. Et vous êtes disponible quand, dans la semaine ?

- Oh, j'ai pas mon emploi du temps en tête mais ça devrait s'arranger. Enfin vaudrait mieux que ce soit en dehors de mes cours et pas trop tôt le matin, j'ai du mal à me lever et j'habite pas à côté…, rigole-t-elle.

- Ah, je crains que ça n'aille pas parce que moi justement je suis très matinal et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de très disponible, dis-je en mentant sans remords, bien content de m'en débarrasser.

- A mi-temps ?

- Oui, même à mi-temps. Ça existe, je vous assure. Merci d'être passée, en tout cas, je conclus en me levant.

- Quoi ? C'est fini déjà, l'entretien ?

- Hé oui, désolé. Je vous raccompagne à la porte ?

- Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment je vais trouver un job, moi, s'il faut de l'expérience partout ? Et comment on fait pour débuter, alors ? grogne-t-elle en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

- Hé oui, je sais, la vie est dure. Bon courage et bonne journée !

Elle me suit en grommelant jusqu'à la porte, je la referme sur elle en soupirant. La prochaine vient cet après-midi et elle a le même profil que la précédente, ça promet. J'envisage un quart de seconde de rappeler Colin mais c'est juste impensable, il m'en veut à mort. J'envisage aussi de tout laisser tomber et changer de job, mais ça aussi c'est impensable. Je n'ai aucune autre compétence ni connaissance et je commence un peu à être connu… sauf que tout ça m'ennuie.

Je tente de mettre à jour mon agenda, presque vide sauf les jours où j'ai des rendez-vous qui se chevauchent, bien sûr, quand un coup de sonnette me fait sursauter. Aurais-je oublié un candidat ?

J'ouvre la porte, maussade, puis je sursaute. Derrière elle se tient Peter, « l'ami » de Draco, qui me fixe en sourcillant.

- Oui ? dis-je en essayant de me prendre un air confiant. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Vous vous souvenez de moi, non ? dit-il doucement. Je peux vous parler ?

- A moi ? je lance, inquiet.

- Eh bien oui, à vous. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

- Je… en fait j'attends des candidats pour un recrutement et je n'ai pas trop le temps, dis-je en essayant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

- Ca ne prendra que cinq minutes. C'est important, fait-il en se mordillant la lèvre. Cinq minutes, s'il vous plait.

Il n'a pas l'air aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude, ou est-ce un piège pour entrer et me tabasser ? Une onde de panique me transperce, je recule d'un pas.

- Je vous fais peur ? demande-t-il faussement surpris. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, rassurez-vous. Je peux entrer ?

Je fais un autre pas en arrière, lui permettant de passer, tout en cherchant mon portable dans ma poche, au cas où je devrais appeler la police ou les secours. Colin ne m'a jamais autant manqué, même si la venue de Peter ne lui aurait pas plu, évidemment. Comme la jeune fille avant lui il fixe mon bureau avec consternation, je fais mine de ranger des piles en les déplaçant. Il s'assoit sur la même chaise qu'elle, je prends place en face de lui, apeuré.

- Vous allez trouver ma démarche bizarre, commence-t-il en joignant les mains, j'ai beaucoup pesé le pour et le contre mais je crois que je dois vous prévenir. C'est important, ajoute-t-il d'un air pénétré.

- Pardon ? dis-je en feignant d'avoir mal entendu.

Ca y est, il va me menacer, dans quel pétrin me suis-je fourré ? Je pourrais tout nier mais l'option ne paraît pas possible. Quoique…

- Me prévenir par rapport à quoi ? dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

- Ne jouez pas à l'innocent, vous êtes déjà tout pâle. Vous savez que je sais que vous couchez avec Draco, on va gagner du temps. Méfiez-vous, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire.

- Vous me menacez ?

- Moi ? fait-il en rigolant. Non. Pas du tout.

- Quoi alors ? dis-je en crispant mes poings involontairement.

Il sourit gentiment et se penche vers moi, je note qu'il a vraiment de beaux yeux et une belle bouche, et qu'il n'a pas l'air du tout agressif. Je me méfie d'autant plus. Les sournois sont les pires, c'est bien connu. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est au courant, et qui le lui a dit. On a pourtant été discrets – sauf en France. Est-ce quelqu'un du tournage qui a craché le morceau ? Ou Draco lui-même, sous la contrainte ?

– Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions au sujet de Draco. Vous n'êtes pas le premier et vous ne serez pas le dernier.

- Pardon ? je répète, perplexe.

- Ca vous étonne, hein ? lance-t-il en se calant contre le dossier de la chaise. Draco et ses grands yeux gris, si purs. Ils font des ravages, ses yeux, au sens propre. Vous n'êtes qu'un de plus sur la liste, ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il vous aura laminé.

- Quoi ? fais-je, saisi d'un désagréable frisson.

- Il ne quittera rien pour vous, ni sa vie ni moi, sachez-le. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous faire une raison tout de suite. Je dis ça pour vous, bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? je rétorque vivement. C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me faire peur ?

Soudain ses yeux s'assombrissent et son sourire disparaît. Il semble plus âgé, amer. En se levant il me dit, presque à regret :

- Bien sûr, vous ne me croyez pas. A voir votre tête je présume qu'il vous a même dit que c'est moi qui le torturais, que je suis violent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je ne toucherais jamais à lui, jamais. Je l'aime vous savez. A la folie. Au point d'être prêt à tout supporter, tout.

Je me sens pâlir encore davantage et je recule sur ma chaise, par réflexe. J'ai peur de comprendre alors je me dis que l'homme en face de moi est une crapule, un menteur. Comment le croire lui et remettre en cause ce que m'a dit Draco ? Son cinéma est bien rôdé mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, je ne suis pas naïf à ce point-là.

- Partez, s'il vous plait, je lance d'une drôle de voix aiguë. Vous avez dit que ce vous avez à dire alors partez, j'ai des choses à faire…

- D'accord, je vais partir. Je vous demande juste de réfléchir, de faire attention à vous. Draco ne sera jamais à vous, c'est impossible. Ce qui nous lie est trop fort pour être brisé, sachez-le. Alors oubliez-le, ça vaudra mieux. Pour vous.

- Partez, je répète en tremblant.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers la porte, je commence à me détendre quand il se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Draco va quitter ses parents pour vivre avec moi, sa décision est prise. Il fera ça dès qu'il reviendra d'Irlande. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- Non. Allez-vous-en. Et arrêtez de me menacer ou je préviens les flics…

- Vous vous trompez de combat, vous savez. J'espère juste que vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte trop tard…, murmure-t-il en me souriant tristement.

Une pure onde de peur me traverse, je secoue la tête pour chasser les idées qui me viennent, fermant brièvement les yeux. Non, tout ceci n'existe pas, c'est une apparence, une illusion. Un piège. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine alors qu'il claque la porte derrière lui, sans plus se retourner. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai déjà vu cette situation dans un film mais là c'est ma vraie vie, et j'ai vraiment peur. Cet homme est fou, c'est un malade, c'est sûr. S'il était normal il m'aurait menacé directement, comme tous les amants jaloux. C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

Je regarde la petite annonce que j'ai fait paraître dans un gratuit pour trouver un assistant pour me raccrocher à la réalité, au quotidien. Mais soudain la réalité me parait fade, transparente. Et si ce fou me suivait, m'agressait ? Draco m'avait bien prévenu, je comprends sa peur à présent. J'essaie de me lever mais mes jambes flageolent et mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser, à tenter de comprendre l'inexplicable. Tout tourne autour de moi, je repasse chaque instant du passé sous le jour de ce nouveau prisme mais ça ne colle pas, c'est impossible. Draco n'a pas pu me mentir à ce point-là, c'est impossible.

Je sors mon portable et j'appuie sur la petite icône sans hésiter. Bien sûr il est sur messagerie –il doit être en train de tourner- et je lui demande de me rappeler, sans autre précision. Comment raconter ça en quelques mots ? Est-ce d'ailleurs une bonne idée de lui en parler ? Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de nous mettre encore plus en danger ? S'il raconte tout à Peter celui-ci risque de revenir et d'être beaucoup plus menaçant, non ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, pris dans mes doutes. Je commence à faire les cent pas dans mon studio, l'esprit tourmenté. Un instant j'envisage d'appeler Charles mais il me conseillerait de rester prudent et quitter Draco, c'est couru d'avance. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, l'occasion serait trop belle.

Quand Draco me rappelle, une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de calme qui me permet de ne pas avoir l'air hystérique. Il faut jouer cartes sur table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Draco de sa voix douce, qui me serre le cœur. Tu m'as appelé ?

- Oui, je… j'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. De te poser une question. Pardon si c'est un peu direct.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas t'installer chez Peter à ton retour ? dis-je en me jetant à l'eau tout en essayant de garder un ton posé.

- Pardon ? fait-il plus durement. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Peter. Il sort d'ici.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je joue le tout pour le tout, j'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice.

- Peter était chez toi ? fait-il, sidéré.

- Hé oui. Moi aussi j'étais surpris.

- Mais pourquoi il est venu ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Entre autres que tu allais t'installer avec lui, que tu ne le quitterais jamais, qu'il y avait des trucs super forts entre vous, ce genre-là, dis-je avec une gaieté forcée.

- Mais il est complètement fou ! C'est pas ça du tout. Il t'a menacé ?

- Moi ? Non. Au contraire, il parait qu'il veut me rendre service. Que c'est toi le méchant.

- Je… je n'y comprends rien, murmure Draco. Enfin si, c'est comme d'habitude…, ajoute-t-il d'une voix mourante.

- D'habitude ? dis-je en tiquant. Quelle habitude ?

- Rien. Il ment et il essaie de me faire passer pour fou.

- Mais quitte–le alors ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés, si ?

Un silence remplace sa réponse, je fronce les sourcils. J'entends des bruits de voix au loin et je comprends que quelqu'un lui parle, il lui répond, agacé.

- Ecoute Harry c'est pas si simple, je te l'ai dit. Il faut me laisser un peu de temps, j'arrangerai tout. Je ne veux pas de scandale, ma carrière ne s'en remettrait pas. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, je t'en prie…

- Mais moi je veux bien te donner tout le temps que tu veux, Draco ! Je ne suis même pas jaloux. Mais ce n'est pas en t'installant avec lui que tu vas le quitter plus facilement…

J'entends un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis sa voix reprend, pleine d'impatience contenue :

- Je dois quitter mes parents d'abord, ce sera plus facile pour qu'on se voie, tu comprends ?

- Bof…

- Mais là je parle de toi et moi, Harry. Tu ne veux plus qu'on vive ensemble ?

- Si, bien sûr. Et Peter ?

- Je réglerai ce problème, mais en douceur. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. S'il te plait…

- Mais je te fais confiance, sauf que…

- Le tournage reprend, je dois te laisser. On se voit à la fin de la semaine, hein ?

- Oui, oui, dis-je résigné.

- Harry, je sais que je te déçois mais c'est une situation compliquée, vraiment. Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps… mais c'est pas possible pour l'instant et ça me bouffe. Je te jure que ça me bouffe, d'autant plus quand tu doutes de moi, murmure-t-il un peu tristement.

- Mais je ne doute pas de toi. Je ne comprends pas tout, c'est tout.

- On en reparlera plus tard, ok ? Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Bon, je dois y aller. Ciao !

J'imagine les yeux gris et je soupire. Non, je ne comprends pas tout mais je dois être idiot. Ou amoureux. Ou les deux. Je laisse ma tête tomber entre mes bras sur le bureau, je crois que j'aimerais dormir, tout oublier.

Une sonnerie stridente me réveille en sursaut, merde je me suis vraiment endormi. C'est le téléphone fixe du studio qui sonne, je finis par mettre la main dessus en tirant sur le fil qui dépasse sous le courrier empilé sur mon bureau.

- Allo ?

- Salut frérot ! C'est ta sœur préférée…

- Hein ?

Comme j'en ai trois je préfère ne citer personne, on ne sait jamais. J'exclus a priori Marine, c'est pas son genre. Quant aux deux petites…

- Ca y est, tu vas être fier de moi, reprend la voix. J'ai fait comme toi !

- Quoi ? Comme moi ? Tu veux dire quoi ? dis-je en m'attendant au pire.

- Hé bien j'ai dit merde à papa ! Je me suis tirée de la maison ! Et merde pour le bac !

- Noémie ? Attends, tu plaisantes, là ? T'as pas fait ça ?

- Ben si, je l'ai fait. Et tu sais où je suis, là ?

- Non, dis-je en courbant le dos.

- A la gare du Nord. J'ai vidé mon compte pour perdre un billet pour Londres. J'arrive ce soir. C'est pas cool, ça ?

- Attends, c'est une blague, hein ? Tu peux pas faire ça, hein ?

- Hé bien dis donc, cache ta joie ! Moi qui pensais que tu me soutiendrais…

- Je te soutiens mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, c'est tout. Tu es jeune et…

- Je suis majeure depuis hier, je te signale.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Ouaip ! Alors j'ai vidé mon compte et je me suis tirée. Je supporte plus la maison depuis que maman n'est plus là…

- Oui mais… Londres est une grande ville, tu sais. C'est dangereux quand on est seul. Réfléchis.

- Ben c'est pour ça que je viens chez toi !

- Quoi ? je répète, ébahi. Tu es sérieuse ?

- Ben oui, fait-elle légèrement déçue. Mais je ne t'embêterai pas et je vais me chercher un job et un appart, promis. Je suis bonne en anglais, tu sais. Et il y a plein de petits jobs, à Londres.

- Oui. Des petits jobs mal payés. Pourquoi tu ne continues pas tes études plutôt ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de ma boîte à bac et pour emmerder papa, aussi. Je vais lui prouver que je peux réussir seule, comme toi.

Ben voyons. Tu parles d'une réussite. Une chape de plomb me tombe sur les épaules, comme dans les dessins animés. Elle s'imagine quoi ? Que tout va être facile dans la ville la plus chère du monde ?

- Tu me laisses pas tomber, hein ? reprend-elle d'une toute petite voix et je me sens fondre, genre esquimau au soleil.

- Mais non, je te laisse pas tomber… Tu sais où j'habite ? je demande en soupirant.

- Oui. J'ai cherché le trajet en métro sur Internet, fait-elle fièrement.

- OK. Très bien… bon ben à tout à l'heure, alors ?

- Oui, oui ! Je me réjouis ! Bisous.

Je raccroche, dubitatif. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma future assistante sous payée, même si c'est mal d'exploiter sa propre famille.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Les déménageurs boivent une bière en rigolant, Draco parcourt les pièces où s'empilent des cartons, un peu anxieux. Le déménagement vient de se terminer, on ne déplore qu'un miroir ancien cassé et un ongle retourné –le mien, qui s'est malencontreusement retrouvé entre l'ascenseur et un carton. Ca pulse au bout de mon doigt, j'essaie de penser à autre chose.

Par la fenêtre je vois les petites maisons multicolores sur Chalk farm road, et un des nombreux marchés du coin. Un quartier bobo devenu très à la mode, un must pour les artistes. Et Draco est un artiste, je n'en doute pas, même si là il ressemble plutôt à un ménagère stressée.

- Ils vont partir bientôt tu crois ? me souffle-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux déménageurs.

- File-leur un bon pourboire et ils se casseront, pas de souci. C'est toi le chef ici, non ?

- Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il en se dirigeant vers eux.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'appartement est vide – près de 80m² sur trois niveaux et un petit jardin, comme beaucoup de townhouses – on erre entre les cartons, un peu découragés.

- T'aurais dû prendre l'option déballage…

- Je déteste qu'on fouille mes affaires. Je déballerai moi-même, même si ça doit prendre du temps.

- Je vais t'aider, pas de problème. Laisse-moi juste souffler cinq minutes.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, mes parents vont venir tout à l'heure à 17 heures, ils m'aideront. Ma mère a beaucoup insisté…, fait-il avec une petite grimace.

- Ah, ok. Ils ont du mal à couper le cordon, hein ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Je suis le petit dernier alors c'est un peu dur pour eux. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient faits à l'idée que je resterais toujours chez eux.

- T'as beaucoup de frères et sœurs ?

- Non, juste un frère et une sœur aînés. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus vieux que moi, Kate avait 9 ans quand je suis né. Un petit accident de parcours je crois…

En l'écoutant je réalise que je ne le connais pas vraiment, il a toujours été très discret sur sa vie et moi je ne suis pas curieux, alors… ou plutôt je déteste qu'on me pose des questions donc je n'en pose pas non plus, et c'est une liberté bien confortable. Nous vivons toujours dans l'instant présent, évitant de faire des projets ou de tirer des plans sur la comète, rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. J'aime cette liberté même si elle me fait un peu peur, mais je sais que de toute façon ceux qui se font le plus de promesses sont les plus déçus, car la vie ne les tient jamais.

- Et donc tu étais le chouchou de la famille, quoi ? dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh, le méchant cliché. Pas forcément. D'ailleurs c'est pas une position si facile d'être le chouchou tu sais, on a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, du coup. C'est pénible parfois d'être le centre du monde.

Je ferme les yeux en repensant au passé, c'est une situation que je connais bien, hélas. Moi aussi j'étais le chouchou de mon père, étant petit. Ce que mon frère aîné m'a toujours chèrement fait payer. « Tu es bien mon fils » disait mon père avec tendresse quand je tentais certains coups aux échecs ou que je refusais de manger des épinards. Je rougissais de ce que je prenais pour un compliment tout en sachant que je le paierais plus tard, et cher.

« Ouah, le chouchou ! T'as bobo ? Ben, pourquoi t'appelles pas ton papa chéri ?» rigolait Pierre en me flanquant des coups de pied lors du match de foot organisé chaque dimanche après-midi. Peut-être parce que je savais que mon père ne me défendrait pas, lui qui partait du principe que nous devions nous débrouiller entre nous, entre frères et sœurs. Une sorte de démocratie autorégulée qui cachait en fait la loi de la jungle la plus féroce.

Draco fait courir ses doigts sur le plan de travail en marbre de la cuisine ultramoderne, je l'imagine déjà en train de nous cuisiner une quiche improbable ou un velouté de potiron –il faut dire que demain c'est Halloween. Et donc après-demain c'est la Toussaint. Merde. Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr puisqu'il s'agira seulement de déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je sais d'avance que ce sera une lutte entre mon père, ma grand-mère et ma sœur aînée pour déposer les plus beaux chrysanthèmes, dans une course absurde. Et on me reproche de me contenter des apparences…

- On va faire un tour sur le marché ? propose Draco. Que je remplisse ce frigo désespérément vide.

- En plus t'as pris la taille maximale. Tu crois que tu vas le remplir ?

- Non, mais au moins j'aurai des trucs à bouffer. Même si je me doute que ma mère va m'apporter des tonnes de plats à réchauffer. Elle a toujours tellement peur que je meure de faim !

- Faut dire que t'es pas bien gros…

- Arrête, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à… enfin bref. Tu sais où sont les clés ?

- Sur les cartons dans l'entrée, non ? Au fait, tu m'en donneras une ? dis-je en penchant un peu la tête, taquin.

- Une quoi ?

- Une clé.

- Oh, je… il n'y en a qu'une je crois. Et je… enfin, on verra, dit-il rapidement en ouvrant la porte. On y va avant qu'il fasse nuit ?

Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi mais une petite déception, un petit coup de poing au plexus. Pourtant je suis le premier à prêcher l'indépendance, je devrais accepter son hésitation. Je regarde son visage lisse et souriant, il ne faut pas que j'attende trop de choses de lui, on ne s'est rien promis. Rien.

Nous allons vers le Stables Market, établi dans d'anciennes écuries où on trouve de la bouffe du monde entier et des vêtements et chaussures vintages, le tout mélangé dans une ambiance bon enfant. Je me garde bien d'influencer Draco, je sais qu'il est heureux d'habiter seul et je ne veux pas m'incruster, pas question.

- Tu vas manger tout ça tout seul ? dis-je après qu'il ait dévalisé un stand asiatique.

- Mais tu vas venir m'aider, non ? Demain soir ? On se fera une petite fête d'Halloween.

- J'aimerais bien mais je serai chez moi, en Champagne, pour la Toussaint. C'est la tradition d'aller déposer des fleurs sur les tombes ce jour-là. Je repars demain avec Noémie.

- Oh, fait-il déçu.

Ce qui me fait plaisir, incontestablement. J'aime l'idée de lui manquer même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Sa petite moue me fait sourire, je devine que c'est son côté enfant gâté qui ne supporte pas la frustration qui parle, plus que son amour pour moi, mais tant pis.

- Et elle reviendra avec toi ? lance-t-il mine de rien.

J'acquiesce, gêné. Il ne la supporte pas – même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit en face- sans doute pour son éternel côté groupie. Elle lui saute dessus dès qu'elle peut et le dévore du regard, le poussant souvent dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est pour ça aussi que c'est bien qu'il ait déménagé, il ne venait plus trop chez moi, sous des prétextes divers et variés.

- Noémie n'est pas méchante mais elle est jeune, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Elle est sous le charme, il faut lui pardonner.

- Bien sûr, lance-t-il vivement. Je le sais bien. Je posais la question, c'est tout.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas trop, hein ?

- Ta sœur ? Disons qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de points communs. Mais elle est sûrement très gentille. Et si on allait se balader le long du canal ? Regarde ces magnifiques couleurs d'automne. Tu pourras reprendre le métro un peu plus loin, je crois qu'il y a une station.

Je ne réponds pas, un peu marri d'être ainsi remercié. Mais Draco est comme ça, je dois l'accepter. C'est lui qui fixe les règles de notre jeu, mine de rien. Je ne lui parle pas de Peter pour ne pas l'agacer, même si j'y pense. On déambule tranquillement le long de l'eau comme un couple banal, je goûte ce petit instant de bonheur avant d'affronter ma famille.

**oOo oOo oOo**

- T'es sûr que Charles est d'accord pour me loger ? grince Noémie en se rongeant les ongles dans le train qui nous amène à Reims.

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas, dis-je sans lui parler de la réelle réticence de notre frère.

- Et papa, il va réagir comment, à ton avis ? ajoute-t-elle en attaquant les petites peaux autour de l'ongle.

- Ah ça, il va pas être ravi, c'est sûr.

- Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr. A deux on est plus forts, lui dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer.

Me voilà garde du corps de ma sœur, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Noémie a pris goût à sa vie à Londres, elle a trouvé un petit job dans un fast-food dans lequel elle améliore son anglais de rue à vitesse grand V. On cohabite dans mon appartement, je m'occupe des courses et elle du ménage et du linge dans un modus vivendi un peu improvisé. Ça m'ennuie qu'elle traîne dehors tard même si elle est majeure, je me sens bêtement responsable d'elle, ce qui l'exaspère. Plusieurs fois elle m'a menacé de partir, à chaque fois je lui ai dit que la porte était grande ouverte, ce qui l'a dissuadée de mettre ses menaces à exécution, évidemment. Avec elle j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, dans l'enfance, parce que nos liens de famille sont là, immuables, et qu'on réagit parfois comme avant, en gamins qui se chamaillent.

Charles est là, sur le quai, calme et souverain, comme d'habitude. J'admire sa patience, moi tout m'énerve. Noémie saute la première en bas du train et le salue d'un vague geste, elle n'a jamais été proche de lui, petite, ils ont trop d'écart d'âge. Alors que lui et moi nous sommes rapprochés par la force des choses, presque malgré nous. Tout le monde reste muet pendant le trajet, je me dis que ce serait à moi de faire un peu d'animation mais je n'en ai pas le courage, non. Je suis fatigué, ce pèlerinage me saoule déjà. Je regrette un peu la complicité qui me lie à Charles d'habitude mais je sais que nous la retrouverons dès que nous serons seuls, alors que Noémie envoie des SMS en rafale à Louise, notre petite sœur.

« Loulou –le surnom de la petite dernière- me dit de rentrer à la maison, papa a accepté que je rentre…. » dit-elle un peu gênée sans quitter son clavier des yeux. « Il a promis de pas piquer de crise. En mémoire de maman. »

Je hausse les sourcils, dubitatif, alors que Charles grommelle :

- Mais tu sais que ma paroisse est super loin de la Canardière ! Ça va me faire un énorme détour.

- Oh Charles, s'il te plait, minaude Noémie. J'ai trop envie de revoir ma petite sœur… Il parait qu'elle a une Xbox maintenant.

- T'es pénible. Mais si je te dépose chez papa tu y restes jusqu'au 2, ok ?

- Ok. Harry, tu repartiras pas sans moi, hein ?

- Mais non, tu sais bien.

- Tu promets ? Croix de bois croix de fer…

- Si je meurs je vais en enfer, dis-je en égratignant les paroles, exprès.

- Harry ! grogne Charles.

- Oh, je plaisantais, dis-je moqueur. On l'a assez dit quand on était jeunes, non ?

Charles ne bronche pas mais je vois ses mains se crisper sur le volant, Noémie continue d'envoyer des messages à toute allure.

- Et il parait que Marine ne sera pas là ! ajoute-t-elle comme si c'était une info primordiale.

- Quoi ? fait Charles. T'es sûre ?

- Oui, elle rentre à la maternité, elle a des spasmes.

- On dit des contractions, Noémie. Mais c'était pas prévu que pour la fin du mois de novembre ? dis-je en me tournant vers Charles.

- Ben si. Le bébé est pressé, il faut croire, fait-il philosophe. Dommage, on ne sera pas tous ensemble demain.

- Moi, ça m'étonne pas d'elle, je murmure en regardant les prés dans le brouillard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est bien Marine d'accoucher à la Toussaint pour se faire remarquer. Et éviter de passer au cimetière…

- N'importe quoi, réplique Charles en roulant un peu sur le bas–côté. Flûte, ça glisse. C'est quand même pas verglacé, si ?

On se tait à nouveau, crispés à la portière, alors que Noémie continue sa discussion virtuelle avec Louise. J'essaie d'oublier que Marine m'avait proposé d'être le parrain de sa fille, j'espère qu'elle a changé d'avis. Je n'ai pas le profil du poste.

Charles dépose notre sœur en coup de vent puis repart, toujours tendu. Est-ce à cause des mauvaises conditions météo ou est-il nerveux pour demain ? Difficile de savoir avec lui, il ne dira rien. Nous arrivons et dînons en silence, il y a plusieurs citrouilles décorées posées sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ce qui m'étonne. Pas son genre de fêter halloween, fête païenne.

- Ce sont les gamins de la paroisse qui m'ont amené ça, se justifie-t-il en avalant sa soupe. C'est de saison.

- Comme la soupe au potiron. Elle est pas mauvaise celle-ci, c'est toi qui l'a faite ?

- Non, non. C'est une voisine. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle me trouve trop maigre. J'ai eu droit à la tourte aussi, il en reste si tu veux.

Ça me renvoie à Draco presque malgré moi, qui lui aussi a acheté une énorme citrouille au marché pour orner sa fenêtre. Je me demande avec qui il est ce soir, ce qu'il fait. Après la soupe nous mangeons un morceau de fromage et du pain paysan, incontournables du repas chrétien simple.

- Noémie s'habitue à Londres ? demande Charles d'un coup.

- Oh oui ! Comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle était moins paumée que moi, au début.

- Parce que tu étais là. Sans toi ça aurait été une autre histoire…

- Oui, c'est possible, dis-je en soupirant.

- C'est sympa de l'avoir accueillie ainsi, dit-il un brin admiratif.

Bon, c'est le moment de me faire mousser. Même si j'étais plutôt réticent, au début. Mais ça, il n'est pas censé le savoir. Pour une fois que mon frère m'admire…

- Bah, c'est normal de s'entraider en famille, non ? dis-je, modeste.

Il fait une petite moue, j'enfonce le clou :

- Tu l'aurais fait aussi, non ? D'ailleurs tu m'as aidé plusieurs fois déjà. Je ne l'oublie pas.

- N'en parlons plus, fait-il sombrement.

Il s'épluche une pomme, je réagis malgré moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? C'est normal de te remercier, non ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tout le monde en aurait fait autant.

Cette fois la moutarde me monte au nez, je pose mon couteau et ma pomme.

- Non, tout le monde n'en aurait pas fait autant, tu le sais bien. Pierre ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Pierre est malade.

- Et alors ? Ca excuse tout ?

- Non, ça n'excuse pas tout mais ça explique certaines choses. Et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, j'ai pardonné, c'est terminé, fait-il d'un ton définitif.

- C'est trop facile, Charles. On pardonne et tout est effacé, c'est ça ?

Charles soupire longuement, comme si j'étais un gamin un peu lent à comprendre, puis reprend avec cette patience qui le caractérise désormais mais qui lui coûte :

- Oui, c'est le principe du pardon, justement. Sinon, à quoi ça sert ?

Je le fixe durement, pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Je me crispe autour de mon couteau, les pensées défilent à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

- Ça sert à ne pas se remettre en question, c'est ça ? A étouffer tout ce qui reste de vivant ? Eh bien non, moi je ne pardonne pas et je n'oublie pas. Ça me hante encore certaines nuits, tu sais ? Et la réaction de maman après… ça c'était le pire.

- Maman est morte, marmonne-t-il, mâchoires crispées. Alors arrête.

- Non, j'arrête pas ! Je peux pas arrêter Charles, c'est impossible… j'y arrive pas. J'y arrive pas, dis-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Je suis idiot je sais mais je ne supporte plus son discours lénifiant, de sauveur. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Moi c'est la rage qui m'a fait tenir, si on me l'enlève je m'écroule.

- Calme-toi Harry, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

- Je suis désolé mais… je crois que je n'accepte pas l'idée que tu aies pardonné. Que ce soit fini. Tant que je souffrirai encore je n'accepterai pas le pardon. C'est impossible, dis-je en écartant mes mains et en le fixant.

Il opine doucement, dubitatif.

- Je te comprends tu sais, je te comprends tout à fait. Mais en le détestant tu te fais du mal à toi-même. Ta rage va finir par se retourner contre toi, un jour ou l'autre. C'est en acceptant qu'on peut recommencer à vivre, déposer le poids qu'on porte.

- En fait je crois que je t'en veux un peu d'avoir déposé les armes justement. C'est comme si tu m'abandonnais pour passer de son côté à lui, tu vois ? dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Comme si j'étais seul maintenant. Seul contre mes démons.

Charles acquiesce de nouveau et resserre son emprise sur mon bras, avec force :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère. Je te défendrai toujours, même si moi je ne me bats plus. Mais tu es courageux de vouloir continuer le combat, d'une certaine manière. Il faut des gens comme toi, aussi. Des gens qui n'acceptent pas, qui luttent.

C'est plus de l'aveuglement de ma part que du courage mais je souris pour le remercier. Enfin on se comprend, le poids sur mon cœur s'allège, je suis à nouveau l'enfant sage, admiratif devant son grand frère.

- Et ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour Pierre, je sais qu'il souffre lui aussi, reprend mon frère d'une voix sourde.

- Encore maintenant ? Ça m'étonnerait. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre remords.

- Il n'y a pas que les remords qui font souffrir. Depuis le jour où… tout s'est su, il perdu le respect de beaucoup de gens.

Je pense « Bien fait » mais je me retiens de le dire, pour ne pas attiser la flamme de la haine à nouveau. Ce jour je ne l'oublierai pas, même si je fais tout pour.

- Et tu as des nouvelles de Marie ? je lance d'un ton léger alors qu'il finit sa pomme.

Il manque de s'étouffer et tousse bruyamment, je lui envoie une petite grimace d'excuse.

- Tu ne vas pas m'en parler à chaque fois, si ? Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Mais non, pourquoi ? C'est une jolie histoire, je suis content de savoir que tu as aimé et été aimé. Et que tu as un fils.

- Content ? Pourquoi ? fait-il, méfiant.

- C'est comme une revanche sur la vie, sur le malheur. Je trouve ça super…

- Super ? Je ne trouve pas, moi. Pas du tout. Tu sais ce que je risque si ça se sait ? Je compte sur ta discrétion, hein !

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bon, je suis fatigué et je dois encore préparer mon sermon pour la messe des morts, dit-il en se levant. Je peux te laisser ? Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ça va mieux, merci. Excuse-moi.

- Bah, c'est pas grave. Tu as des ennuis en ce moment ?

Des ennuis ? L'image de Peter et Draco m'apparaît, oui, on peut appeler ça des ennuis, d'une certaine manière. Mais je ne veux pas le saouler avec mes histoires alors je secoue la tête négativement, bravement. Il sourit et sort de la pièce après avoir desservi la table. Nous ne sommes dupes ni l'un ni l'autre, on se connaît trop pour ça.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, à très bientôt pour la suite !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Kage19 : Merci de suivre mon histoire, merci surtout de laisser une rview ! Tu penses que Draco cache quelque chose ? Ma foi, Peter le pense aussi, affaire à suivre ^^**_

_**Bisous !**_


	21. Guilty kisses

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 21**

**Guilty kisses**

**_Merci d'être toujours là ! "Guilty kisses" est une chanson d'Ilya, que vous pourrez découvrir sur ma page FB "Nathalie Bleger"._**

Je suis perdu dans la foule clairsemée de la messe de la Toussaint, la petite Eglise est vivante, pour une fois. Je ne me suis pas mis au premier rang avec mon père et mes frères et sœurs, je ne fais pas partie du même troupeau, désolé. Je suis loin derrière, espérant encore passer inaperçu. La célébration avait déjà commencé à mon arrivée, ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je reconnais Noémie aux cotés de Louise, les Sœurs Sourire se sont enfin retrouvées, même si à voir leurs têtes penchées je devine qu'elles pianotent sur leur portable, en douce. Mon père est majestueux dans sa peine, souverain, plein de compassion affichée. A croire qu'il y a des photographes derrière les ostensoirs ou sous les pieds du Christ, pour l'immortaliser en pleine Passion. Je suis sûr que sa petite copine n'est pas loin, ne le perdant pas de vue.

La Toussaint est la fête de tous les saints et la fête des morts ce n'est que demain mais on ira tout à l'heure sur la tombe de notre mère pour une bénédiction de sa tombe et ça me bouffe, littéralement. Je me raccroche à la vue de Charles en chaire, prêchant de sa voix grave l'union de l'Eglise de la Terre et de l'Eglise du Ciel. J'écoute à peine les paroles du prêche, comme quand j'étais petit, et j'en profite pour rêver.

Au moment des Béatitudes un bébé se met à pleurer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, je vois un homme se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, l'enfant dans les bras. Son visage m'est vaguement familier mais je ne le reconnais pas ce n'est qu'en le voyant de dos que je réagis : c'est Guillaume, notre cousin. Donc le bébé est… le fils de Charles. Avec un coup au cœur je relève les yeux vers mon frère en plein prêche, concentré sur sa lecture. Il me semble pourtant que sa voix tremblote et il bégaie, trébuchant sur un mot puis un autre. A-t-il aperçu son fils ?

_Heureux les miséricordieux : ils obtiendront miséricorde !_

_Heureux les cœurs purs : ils verront Dieu !_

Je cherche un visage dans la foule, là d'où l'homme et l'enfant venaient mais il y a plusieurs jeunes femmes assises, je me contente d'essayer de deviner de laquelle il s'agit, en vain. Aucune ne bronche, elles ont toutes l'air en prière et je suis trop loin. Profitant d'un petit mouvement parmi les fidèles je me rapproche de plusieurs rangs, mine de rien. Comme je m'y attendais Guillaume revient avec le bébé, il s'assoit à côté d'une jeune brune au manteau noir et foulard mauve, cheveux mi-longs. Cette fois c'est elle, j'en suis sûr. Malgré moi, et tout en étant conscient de ma curiosité mal placée, je ne la quitte pas du regard, cherchant je ne sais quoi sur son visage agréable. Elle tient son bébé contre elle en un geste protecteur, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme somme toute banale ait amené mon frère sur le chemin du péché. Un bruit soudain d'orgue affole l'enfant et il se remet à crier, obligeant à nouveau son père à sortir avec lui. Elle se retourne à plusieurs reprises, inquiète, visiblement hésitante. Doit-elle les rejoindre ou suivre la messe ?

Lors d'un moment de recueillement les prêtres officiants s'assoient et méditent au son de l'orgue, au moment où je détourne la tête je m'aperçois qu'elle fixe Charles avec intensité et qu'il la regarde en retour, faisant fi des croyants et des curieux, pour quelques secondes. De toute façon la plupart des fidèles ont la tête baissée et les yeux clos, pris dans leur prière aux défunts et leurs larmes. Moi je suis là, l'œil sec, à observer le regard éperdu de deux amants d'une nuit et je me demande ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai amour. De quel amour on parle dans les Évangiles les romans, les films, à l'envi. Il me semble entendre leur cœur battre en ces quelques secondes même s'ils font tout pour ne rien montrer, je les envie de partager cet amour définitif puisque impossible. Ils ne se battront jamais pour l'achat d'une voiture ou d'une maison, l'ennui ne les guettera jamais, ni l'angoisse de l'infidélité. Déjà la vie les rattrape, il se lève pour un chant et elle se retourne pour voir où est son mari, la vie reprend.

Sans plus réfléchir je me lève et je sors, me retrouvant sur le parvis humide. Le vent souffle et la pluie est proche, je ne me souviens pas d'un beau jour de Toussaint, ici. Sous l'arche Guillaume tente de donner sa sucette au bébé qui la recrache avec fureur. Il est rouge et hurle, Guillaume semble déconfit.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je lui souffle doucement en m'approchant de lui.

- Pardon ? fait-il, perdu. On se connait ?

C'est fou comme il a changé, et pas seulement la barbe et les cheveux clairsemés. Il parait moins grand, voûté, le menton moins ferme. Et la flamme de son regard s'est éteinte, cette force qui brillait dans ses yeux, la certitude des vainqueurs. Je tends la main vers le bébé, qui me fixe avec curiosité et s'arrête de pleurer.

- Je suis Harry, ton cousin. Le frère de Charles, dis-je étourdiment. Enfin, un de ses frères…

- Ah oui, fait-il en semblant se réveiller. Oui, oui, je me souviens de toi, bien sûr. Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu es sorti fumer ?

- Euh, oui, fais-je rapidement. Mais j'ai oublié mon briquet, c'est bête.

Je reste à côté d'eux, bras ballants, ne sachant quoi dire. Pas évident d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air heureux plus heureux que ça de vous rencontrer.

- A propos, fait-il alors que le bébé suce sa tétine sans me quitter des yeux, je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était très gentille.

Je le fixe, essayant de déterminer si c'est un mensonge ou une simple politesse, il parait sincère. Oui, elle était aimée de beaucoup de gens, elle avait l'air si bonne, si sainte.

- Merci. C'est gentil. Il s'appelle comment ? dis-je en désignant le gamin.

- Emmanuel.

- Félicitations, je souffle avec mauvaise conscience.

- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Il change notre vie, tu sais. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil pour nous.

- C'est bien, alors… Il est mignon.

- Il m'a pratiquement sauvé la vie depuis que je suis revenu, ajoute Guillaume, sombre.

J'acquiesce, me demandant s'il sait que ce gamin n'est pas son fils. Mais je n'en dirai rien, non. On pourrait leur trouver une ressemblance, en cherchant bien. Un air de famille. Normal, Charles est son cousin.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'étais arrivé, dis-je en opinant. Ça a dû être terriblement difficile.

Le bébé me tend les bras, après avoir échangé un regard anxieux avec son père je le prends contre moi, un peu malhabile. Il gigote et m'attrape le nez, je ris en me dégageant.

- Doucement Emmanuel, dit son père, ne fais pas mal au monsieur.

- Oh, c'est rien, il ne me fait pas mal. Il a de la force hein ?

- Eh oui, il commence à grandir ce petit bonhomme. Bientôt un an. Chaque jour je le vois changer, c'est un miracle…

Je lance un coup d'œil surpris à Guillaume, de quel miracle parle-t-il ? Sait-il qu'il n'est pas le père ? Je regarde plus attentivement le jeune Emmanuel, il a les yeux bleus foncés de Charles et même sa petite fossette, ça me prend aux tripes, bêtement. La ressemblance me parait si évidente que je suis mal à l'aise, je remets le bébé dans les bras de son père, qui sourit :

- Il est lourd, hein ? J'ai parfois du mal à le porter, surtout à cause de ma blessure.

- Oh, tu as été gravement blessé ?

- Gravement, non. Mais… ça laisse des séquelles irréparables, hélas.

- Oui, je comprends, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- C'est pour ça que ce bébé est un cadeau de Dieu. Un miracle. Après ce que j'ai vécu…

En un instant je m'imagine qu'il est stérile mais il n'a pas dit ça, je ne dois pas interpréter ce qu'il dit, au risque de dénoncer mon frère un instant d'inattention. Une bourrasque de vent soulève les feuilles mortes, je frissonne.

- Bon, il a l'air calme. Tu entres à nouveau avec nous ou tu cherches du feu ? demande Guillaume en souriant.

- Je… oh, je vais rentrer avec toi. C'est mieux pour ma santé.

- Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Etudiant ? dit-il alors que nous passons la porte de l'Eglise.

- Non, non. Je travaille comme photographe, à Londres.

- Londres ? Hé bien…, fait-il alors que je le suis dans l'allée pour m'installer à côté de lui. C'est bien. Tu t'en es bien sorti.

Bien sorti de quoi ? Je me rappelle notre dernière rencontre et je rougis malgré moi. J'espère qu'il a oublié, lui. Nous rejoignons sur un banc son épouse qui me fixe, étonnée, puis reprend son fils contre elle. Elle a un beau sourire, un magnifique sourire de mère. Guillaume lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, elle se penche vers moi pour me faire la bise.

- Je suis Marie, je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Je suis Harry, dis-je en rougissant. Un cousin.

Lorsque je relève la tête Charles me dévisage, l'air réprobateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que je fais là. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, je hausse les épaules en signe d'innocence, la liturgie se poursuit, on n'arrête pas une messe.

oOo oOo oOo

C'était l'été, l'été de mes 15 ans. Un été au bord du lac de Constance, une belle saison. Nous campions entre scouts de toutes nationalités à tous les coins du lac, certains sur la partie allemande, d'autres en Suisse ou en Autriche. Un lieu magnifique, calme, vert. Des veillées magiques pendant lesquelles nous mêlions nos voix dans toutes les langues, déchiffrant parfois péniblement les paroles sur des feuilles ronéotypées. J'aimais ces moments parce que nous étions dehors, libres, et que notre frère aîné nous fichait la paix. Il frimait avec les aînés, d'ailleurs je crois cette année-là il n'était pas venu avec nous, il avait fait un autre camp en Italie, plus difficile, dans les Alpes.

Mais je me souviens bien que Guillaume était là, et Charles. C'était lui, mon cousin, qui nous encadrait lors de ce camp d'été, et il prenait cette charge très au sérieux. Moi je ne m'éloignais jamais beaucoup de Charles, j'avais peur de tout, tout le temps. Heureusement que Pierre n'était pas là pour se moquer de moi car j'étais toujours bon dernier dans les défis et je me perdais avec régularité dans les jeux de pistes. Sans doute que je flânais le nez en l'air au lieu de suivre les traces et indications diverses semées çà et là, sans doute que j'étais un rêveur.

C'est le second soir lors de la veillée, alors que je rêvassais le nez en l'air à regarder les petites étincelles du feu disparaître dans la nuit, que j'ai senti un coup de coude dans mes côtes, un peu désagréable.

- Tu n'as pas les paroles ? m'a soufflé le garçon à côté de moi, me fourrant une feuille à moitié déchirée sous le nez.

- Non, pas besoin, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules.

Qui était-il pour me réveiller de la sorte, m'interrompre dans mon songe ? Je profitais de chaque instant pour m'évader en pensée, bercé par les voix pré pubères qui m'entouraient.

- T'as pas tes lunettes ? a-t-il insisté, m'agaçant encore davantage.

- J'ai pas besoin de lunettes, ai-je rétorqué sèchement. J'aime pas les chansons allemandes. Ça me gonfle.

En fait je m'en foutais, je n'aimais pas chanter, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais eu l'instinct grégaire, mêler ma voix aux autres m'indifférait. Il m'a dévisagé avec surprise puis a haussé les épaules, me flanquant un nouveau coup de coude en reculant.

- Hé, fous-moi la paix ! me suis-je exclamé alors que Guillaume levait les yeux vers nous, la guitare encore à la main.

- Hé vous, deux ! On chante, on ne bavarde pas ! s'est exclamé mon cousin en nous fusillant du regard.

J'ai à nouveau haussé les épaules, dérangé dans ma rêverie, mal à l'aise. Nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine, répartis en petits groupes par affinités, moi je m'incrustais dans celui de mon frère qui faisait tout pour se débarrasser de moi, mine de rien.

Il n'y avait plus de choix : je devais faire semblant de chanter, mimer au moins les paroles pour ne pas me retrouver de corvée de pluches, comme souvent. La pénombre était tombée, il était tard au bord du lac, nous étions tous en cercle autour du feu et les moustiques s'en donnaient à cœur joie autour de nous, mes jambes dénudées sous le short étaient couvertes de petites piqûres que je grattais sans relâche.

Entre les flammes j'apercevais des visages déformés par la lueur des flammes, difficilement reconnaissables. J'aimais fixer les flammèches jusqu'à voir des points danser devant mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que ma vue se trouble complètement. Une expérience quasi mystique parfois, qui me faisait venir les larmes par l'excès de fumée.

Ce soir-là après les chansons allemandes nous sommes passés aux françaises, Guillaume a continué à jouer sur sa guitare, sans plus regarder les notes sur le papier. Il jouait les yeux fermés, pris par la beauté de la musique qu'il créait pour nous, tout le répertoire de Brassens y est passé, puis cette chanson que j'aimais tant, depuis si longtemps, sans raison.

_Ce soir à la brune__  
__Nous irons ma brune__  
__Cueillir des serments,__  
__Cette fleur sauvage__  
__Qui fait des ravages__  
__Dans les cœurs d'enfants_

Nous l'avons chantée avec cœur, nos voix se mélangeant avec délicatesse, et j'ai souri. C'est là que j'ai vu un visage me sourire en retour, de l'autre côté des flammes. C'était un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, un jeune Belge je crois. Il a continué à chanter sans me quitter des yeux, je n'entendais pas le son de sa voix mais son regard ne mentait pas. Le feu m'a donné chaud aux joues, encore plus chaud qu'avant.

_Ne dis rien, ma brune__  
__Pas même à la lune__  
__Et moi, dans mon coin,__  
__J'irai solitaire__  
__Je saurai me taire__  
__Je ne dirai rien..._

J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à mimer les chansons sans le quitter des yeux, de « Ma liberté » à « Santiano », qu'étrangement je connaissais par cœur, sans même m'en apercevoir. Le feu brûlait en moi, me déchirant les entrailles, me lavant le cerveau, abolissant le temps et la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que ce garçon aux yeux de braise et aux lèvres mobiles, qui chantait pour moi. Du moins je voulais le croire, dans ce moment d'union un peu magique. Je priais pour qu'il ne finisse jamais, pour que le rêve ne s'éteigne pas. C'est après le « Chant des adieux » que Guillaume a donné le signal de la fin, les petits s'étaient déjà endormis contre le dos ou l'épaule d'un copain, il était vraiment tard.

Chacun a commencé à déplier son sac de couchage, déjà bien empesté par l'odeur de la fumée et encore humide. J'avais perdu mon ami des yeux, lui aussi avait dû retourner avec ses compatriotes, je ne le voyais nulle part. Nous étions presque tous habillés de la même manière et nous avions tous les cheveux courts, difficile de sortir du lot. C'est le cœur un peu gros que je me suis couché, déçu de l'avoir déjà perdu. Ou avais-je rêvé ces regards, cette aventure imaginaire ? C'était bien possible.

Je restais bien entortillé dans mon sac, yeux grands ouverts pour voir les étoiles quand soudain j'ai senti un petit coup de coude, d'un coup je me suis dit que l'emmerdeur était revenu, qu'il allait encore me demander un truc idiot, pourquoi je ne dormais pas, par exemple. J'ai fait un –petit- bond de côté pour l'éviter mais j'étais coincé par mon frère de l'autre côté, impossible de fuir. Lui roupillait déjà, je le devinais à son souffle régulier. Avec une petite angoisse j'ai eu l'impression que l'autre s'était rapproché lui aussi, j'ai crispé mes poings et je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, prêt à en découdre, quitte à réveiller Charles.

Le visage souriant du feu me dévisageait, lui m'avait retrouvé et souriait toujours, je voyais briller une petite étincelle dans ses pupilles noires. Surpris j'ai ouvert la bouche pour pousser une exclamation mais un doigt impérieux sur mes lèvres m'a fait taire, avec force. Il était là, face à moi, quelques centimètres seulement, le feu est revenu dans mon ventre, une envie impérieuse et nouvelle, inhabituelle. Depuis que j'avais surpris mes frères l'idée même d'un rapport physique me mettait mal à l'aise, me donnant la nausée. Je n'avais vu que violence et vulgarité, je ne désirais pas cela.

Mais le garçon du feu me regardait tendrement, le rouge aux joues, et il n'était question de rien, que de complicité. Nous sommes restés longtemps à nous dévisager dans le noir, unissant nos mains entre nous, des mains moites et tremblantes. Pour la première fois je découvrais l'ivresse du désir et de l'amour, de l'attente partagée. Des instants troublants qui ont duré toute une nuit, car nous étions incapables de dormir l'un et l'autre, trop excités par cette aventure. Notre aventure. A un moment je me suis retourné sur le côté, pris par un fourmillement et il est venu se coller à moi, son sac de couchage s'imbriquant au mien, je n'étais plus seul, nous étions deux.

Nous n'avons presque pas échangé de paroles, terrifiés à l'idée de se faire prendre, tremblants de peur sur nos matelas.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? a-t-il enfin osé sur le matin.

- Harry. Et toi ?

- François.

Lorsque le jour s'est levé j'ai enfin découvert ses traits, un visage long et fin, une bouche charnue et des yeux noirs, noirs comme la braise. Avec un sourire entendu nous avons refait notre sac à dos, tout avait changé, subtilement.

Lors de la marche suivante nous nous sommes cachés ensemble derrière un arbre pour se faire des aveux, « l'éducation sentimentale » ne cessait de me trotter dans la tête. Après notre premier baiser nous nous sommes précipités pour rejoindre les autres, très en retard. Guillaume nous attendait en bas et nous a fixés avec sévérité. J'ai baissé les yeux en rougissant.

J'espère qu'il a oublié.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Nous sommes tous à table au restaurant, le seul bon restau de la ville, choix de mon père puisque ma mère n'est plus là pour faire à manger. L'ambiance est recueillie au départ mais je sais qu'après l'apéritif les rires fuseront, comme d'habitude. Je suis en bout de table avec mes petites sœurs en bon cancre, alors que mon père et les aînés siègent à l'autre bout, noblement. Nous sommes encore plus nombreux que d'ordinaire car au moment où notre famille est arrivée Guillaume et son épouse sont entrés également et se sont attablés avec nous, à l'invitation de mon père, coïncidence étrange. Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été proches par le passé mais les choses ont peut-être changé depuis mon départ, ou le retour héroïque de mon cousin. Je sens confusément qu'il a acquis de la crédibilité et de la valeur ainsi, ou alors mon père cherche juste à accroître son auditoire.

Guillaume et Marie trônent au bout de la tablée, assez loin de Charles mais presque en face de moi, ce qui me donne l'occasion de la voir de plus près. Son visage assez banal est agréable et souriant, elle discute avec Louise et Noémie au sujet du bébé qui dort dans sa poussette dans un coin de la salle malgré le brouhaha.

Notre père fait son petit numéro d'actions de grâce au début de repas, en prophète éclairé, mes sœurs et moi marmonnons dans notre coin en soupirant, Marie semble déconcertée.

- Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous réunis, conclut mon père d'un air inspiré en me fixant. Notre chère maman en aurait été heureuse.

Je baisse précipitamment la tête, je ne veux pas qu'on croie que j'ai réintégré le troupeau et que tout est oublié. Jamais de la vie. Tout le monde commence à manger, je relève la tête et vois que Charles fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas regarder Marie alors qu'elle lui jette de petits coups d'œil de loin en loin.

- On ne se connaît pas, me dit-elle après les entrées. Vous êtes le fils le plus jeune ? J'ai un peu de mal à situer tout le monde dans la famille.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en soupirant.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est votre famille…

- Oui mais je suis le vilain petit canard ici, je n'ai pas trop suivi les mariages des uns et des autres. Donc je ne connais pas bien mes belles-sœurs ni beaux-frères, et ça ne me manque pas, je conclus d'un ton définitif.

- Je vois…, fait-elle compatissante.

Pour ne pas qu'elle me prenne pour un demeuré je lui demande d'un ton faussement intéressé :

- Et vous avez une grande famille vous aussi ?

- Oh non. Je n'ai que mon mari et mes enfants, mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Je trouve ça sympa, cette bonne ambiance.

- Moui. Ça c'est l'apparence. En fait les personnes se détestent mais tout le monde fait semblant, c'est tout. Si ma mère n'était pas morte je ne serais jamais revenu ici.

- Ah bon ?

Elle me fixe bizarrement, je me demande si elle sait, pour nous. Si le scandale est venu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Visiblement non, elle se tourne vers son mari et lui jette un regard interrogateur, lui se penche vers moi.

- Je me souviens pourtant que tu étais un très gentil garçon étant petit, obéissant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sur le moment je reste bouche bée, pris de court. Comment raconter les turpitudes de mon frère entre la poire et le fromage, que dire ? Louise baisse les yeux, elle était jeune au moment des faits, comment en a-t-elle entendu parler ? Qui lui a raconté quoi ? C'est un sujet tabou entre nous, je n'ai même jamais effleuré le sujet avec Noémie.

- Oh, c'est compliqué. Les histoires de famille, tu sais, dis-je d'un air désinvolte. Mais rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu, bien sûr.

Cette fois c'est lui qui se rembrunit, Marie jette un coup d'œil au bébé. On est tous inextricablement pris dans des mensonges et des apparences, sommés au silence. Marie se lève et va chercher son fils qui commence à chouiner, Louise lance un coup de coude à Noémie.

- Non attends tu déconnes ! Depuis quand ?

- Depuis deux mois.

- Et papa est au courant ? fait Louise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis majeure.., se rengorge Noémie.

- Mais tu y penses tous les soirs ? Tu n'as jamais oublié de la prendre ?

- Chhuut ! T'es con ou quoi ? Tu veux que j'aie des ennuis ? fait Noémie à voix basse. Oui, j'y pense, ça vaut mieux parce que…

Je fronce les sourcils mais n'interviens pas, ça ne me regarde pas que ma sœur prenne la pilule, je ne suis pas responsable d'elle. J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça. J'espère juste qu'elle ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, pas comme moi. J'imagine la réaction outrée de notre père s'il apprenait incidemment que sa fille chérie ne suit pas les préceptes de virginité et fidélité qu'il lui a inculqués, qu'il ne respecte pas plus. Nous dégustons notre plat, un rôti avec des carottes et petits pois, un vrai plat familial.

Guillaume m'interroge sur mon métier, j'apprends qu'il est toujours à l'armée mais dans les services arrière et touche une pension d'invalidité de l'Etat, ce qui le chagrine. Ça ne doit pas être facile de rentrer brisé quand on n'a pas trente ans et qu'on était promis à un bel avenir de gradé. Marie l'écoute avec douceur et attention, je me demande ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Si elle n'a pas oublié Charles qui lui, est en pleine forme et serait sans doute à même de la rendre heureuse physiquement. Pensée dérisoire.

Parfois les regards de Marie et Charles se frôlent, je devine leur émoi dans leurs yeux fiévreux et leurs gestes un peu saccadés. Pourtant elle reste sagement à côté de son mari, par compassion ou résignation et Charles ne bronche pas, stoïque. Mes sœurs continuent à chuchoter et rigoler, Marie prend son fils sur ses genoux pour lui donner son biberon en lui murmurant à l'oreille, comme seule au milieu du brouhaha.

Le bébé tête avidement et s'agrippe aux doigts de sa mère, Guillaume semble perdu dans ses pensées alors que Charles les regarde de loin, pensif. Je lui envoie un petit sourire mais il détourne la tête, agacé, et fait semblant de suivre les péroraisons de mon père. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, vraiment pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! s'exclame Louise à propos d'Emmanuel. Il vous ressemble, dit-elle à Guillaume qu'elle n'ose vouvoyer.

- A moi ? fait ce dernier, étonné.

- Ben oui. Surtout le nez et la bouche.

Il sourcille et ne répond pas, Marie intervient rapidement :

- C'est des bêtises ces histoires de ressemblance, on peut tout trouver et son contraire, vous ne pensez pas ? Emmanuel ne ressemble qu'à lui, il a déjà son petit caractère. Pas vrai mon bouchon ? fait-elle en se penchant vers son fils.

Louise hausse les épaules, je comprends à la tête de Guillaume qu'il n'est dupe de rien, une ombre passe sur son visage. Moi je me retiens de regarder Charles, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point Guillaume connaît la vérité sur la paternité de l'enfant.

- C'est vrai qu'il a déjà son petit caractère, reprend Guillaume doucement au bout de quelques instants. Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par le monde et le bruit, il a l'habitude d'être seul avec nous. Il faut croire que ça lui fait du bien de voir sa famille… Enfin, l'autre partie de sa famille.

Je m'interroge sur le sens de ses paroles, troublé. Bêtement je me sens un peu coupable parce que je suis au courant du secret et que j'ai encouragé Charles, mais là je me rends compte que la situation n'est pas facile, d'ailleurs Marie ne sourit plus. De l'autre côté de la table tout le monde discute avec animation de la crise en Europe sauf Charles qui a pâli et semble crispé.

- Il va avoir des petits frères ou des petites sœurs ? interroge Louise en caressant le front humide du bébé.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répond Guillaume en regardant sa femme avec nostalgie.

- Oh, c'est dommage, il va s'ennuyer, reprend Noémie. C'est bien une grande famille…

Marie prend un petit contrit et je rétorque, agacé :

- Bien sûr. Une grande famille comme nous, hein ? Tu rigoles ?

Ma sœur se rembrunit et lève les yeux au ciel, le bébé fait son rot alors que nous entamons les desserts dans un concert de petites cuillères.

Marie repose le bébé délicatement dans sa poussette, je regarde ma montre. J'ai mon train ce soir, j'ai hâte de rentrer à Londres, revoir Draco. Je lui envoie un SMS en douce pour lui donner l'heure de mon retour, au cas où…. Ce n'est pas que j'espère vraiment qu'il vienne m'attendre mais sait-on jamais. Je l'imagine avec ses parents, à Londres, pense-t-il à moi ? Je referme mon portable d'un claquement sec, non je ne vais pas attendre sa réponse.

Nous nous levons tous à la fin du repas et papa décide qu'on va aller faire un tour pour digérer, tradition familiale. Il fait frais mais le soleil brille, une belle Toussaint finalement. Les rues sont désertes, je me souviens des Toussaint d'antan, quand j'étais petit, enfant de chœur perdu dans le troupeau. Je suis le même et un autre, parfaitement pur et parfaitement révolté, mouton noir.

Le groupe s'égaille par binômes ou trinômes, Papa et ses enfants aînés devant, les petits et les mécréants derrière. Il ne viendra pas me parler et je n'irai pas faire allégeance, je suis ici pour maman uniquement. Mes sœurs papotent avec Marie en bout de cortège et Guillaume vient se placer à côté de moi, presque naturellement. Je m'aperçois qu'il boitille, je ralentis pour ne pas le semer, un reste de charité chrétienne sans doute. Les filles marchent encore plus lentement derrière, je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais revivre dans une campagne aussi pourrie.

Parfois une voiture nous dépasse, nous éclaboussant au passage, je me rends compte que nous allons rentrer à la Canardière à pied, chemin qui me paraissait infini quand j'étais petit. Je me raccroche à l'idée que ce soir je pars, et c'est très bien.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à Londres ? me demande brusquement Guillaume.

- Ce que je cherchais ? Je ne sais pas. Je cherchais quoi ?

- Ah ça, il n'y a que toi qui le sais. Mais je suppose que si tu t'es enfui d'ici c'est que tu avais de bonnes raisons.

Sur le coup je me tais, je lui jette un petit coup d'œil, son expression est indéfinissable. On n'a jamais été proches du fait de notre différence d'âge, je suis surpris de son intérêt pour moi. Ou alors je suis le seul à faire l'effort de marcher à son rythme…

- Oui, j'avais de bonnes raison, dis-je en soupirant. Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Je m'en doute, fait-il sourdement.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- On porte tous sa croix, hein ? Et c'est pire quand ça devient un sujet de ragots ou de rumeurs. J'en sais quelque chose, soupire-t-il à son tour.

Je le regarde à nouveau, surpris par ses paroles. Il m'envoie un petit sourire et me lance, goguenard :

- Tu es au courant pour moi, hein ?

- Euh… au courant de quoi ?

- Ne fais pas le benêt s'il te plait. J'en ai marre des faux semblants. Emmanuel n'est pas mon fils, tout le monde le sait.

- Tout le monde ? dis-je pris de court.

- Dans la famille, oui. Il suffit de savoir compter jusqu'à neuf. Mes parents ne l'ont pas pardonné à Marie mais moi je m'en fiche. Je n'en suis plus à ça. Ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel et je le considère comme mon fils. Je n'en veux pas à Marie, elle me croyait morte à cette époque-là. Et ce bébé illumine sa vie, alors c'est très bien comme ça. Je suis heureux qu'on soit quand même une vraie famille, même si moi je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais.

- Mais… tu n'avais pas déjà une petite fille avant de partir en mission ? dis-je en me souvenant des paroles de mon frère.

- Clara ? Si. Elle est chez mes parents en ce moment, pas loin d'ici. On vient de temps en temps pour les vacances, on n'a pas voulu couper complètement les ponts avec eux, ce ne serait pas bon pour la petite. Et puis mes parents l'adorent, pas comme Emmanuel.

- Oh, d'accord, je réponds gêné. Ils ne sont pas venus à l'Eglise aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Ils ne fréquentent pas cette paroisse, ils préfèrent aller dans leur village. Clara est restée avec eux pour la journée. Moi j'aime bien revenir ici, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs… On a été heureux ici, tous les trois, conclut-il en hochant la tête. C'est important.

Je hoche la tête, mal à l'aise. Devant nous Charles marche aux côtés de mon père, sérieux comme à son habitude, la situation est surréaliste. On sort du village, la route n'est plus très longue jusqu'à chez nous, je reconnais chaque pierre et chaque arbre, je faisais ce chemin à pied tous les matins pour aller à l'école. Une odeur de marron humide m'emplit le nez, pour un peu je m'y croirais à nouveau, avec mon sac trop lourd sur le dos.

- Je trouve ça bien que tu prennes ça comme ça, dis-je à Guillaume de quelques minutes. C'est courageux.

- Bof… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de toute façon ? En vouloir à Marie et me retrouver seul comme un chien ? J'étais déjà heureux d'être libre et en vie, même si… même si c'est dur à accepter, de ne plus être celui qu'on a été. D'avoir été presque remplacé. Mais par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu, tout parait si dérisoire, si tu savais…

- Oui, je comprends. Et tu sais qui… ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui est le père du bébé ? je demande en me rongeant les lèvres.

- Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie en vacances chez son amie cet été-là et que… voilà, quoi. Elle a dû rencontrer quelqu'un. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de comptes, je suis déjà heureux qu'on revive tous les trois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voie quelqu'un en douce. Enfin, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je suis déjà comblé d'être avec elle et Clara, alors…

Bon, j'ai ma réponse. Je ressens un bref soulagement, comme si c'était moi qui avais fauté. Mais être complice d'un secret n'est pas facile à vivre, du moins pour moi. Nous avançons encore plus lentement, je vois qu'il souffre à chaque pas mais il n'en dit rien.

- Et toi, c'est quoi que tu traînes ? me dit-il en glissant sa main sous mon coude.

- Ce que je traîne ?

- Oui, on voit bien que tu ne vas pas bien, et ma mère m'a vaguement parlé d'un scandale familial, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. J'aimerais mieux que tu m'en parles toi-même, si tu veux bien…

- Je dois soulager ma conscience, c'est ça ? je réponds un peu amer. Tu te prends pour un curé, toi aussi ?

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Il s'agit juste de s'alléger en posant son fardeau auprès de quelqu'un qui veut bien entendre sans juger, et je crois que j'en suis capable. Mais je ne t'absoudrai de rien, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas Charles, moi…

Je le regarde rapidement, il n'a pas frémi, ouf. C'est peut-être juste un hasard. Ou alors c'est moi qui essaie inconsciemment de le mettre sur la piste, comme un imbécile que je suis.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Harry ? Parce que j'ai parlé de Charles ? J'ai cru comprendre que ça le concernait aussi mais si tu ne veux pas parler, tant pis.

Un instant j'ai la tête qui tourne, de quoi parle-t-il ? Puis je comprends qu'il parle de moi, de nous, de Pierre. Qu'il est peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache.

- Oui, ça concerne Charles et Pierre. Et moi, j'avoue à mi-voix. C'est difficile à raconter tu sais, parce que ça reste douloureux. C'était quand on était petits, Pierre a… eu des gestes inconvenants envers Charles, ça a bousillé notre enfance.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. C'est terrible. Avec toi aussi ?

- Non, moi il ne m'a pas touché mais je les ai surpris et… ça m'a terrorisé. Ca a gâché ma vie.

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu avais peur ?

- Non. Pas directement. En fait un soir Pierre a voulu s'en prendre à moi, Charles s'est interposé et l'autre l'a menacé. Alors j'ai été voir ma mère pour tout lui raconter et…

Je bafouille, ma gorge se serre, impossible de continuer. Derrière moi j'entends les babillages des filles et la circulation, j'ai l'impression de rêver, que tout cela n'arrive pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas vraiment en train de raconter ma vie à Guillaume, d'ailleurs ça n'est jamais arrivé… Ma tête tourne, je trébuche. Mon cousin resserre sa prise sous mon bras et se penche vers moi « Ca va aller. Je t'écoute… ». Oui mais moi je ne sais pas comment dire ça, comment avouer que ma mère ne m'a pas écouté, qu'elle m'a rejeté durement. Me condamnant à la honte, pour toujours.

- Vas-y, dis-le, Harry. Dis-le, souffle Guillaume en me tenant fermement par le bras.

- Elle… elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle n'a pas voulu entendre. Elle… elle m'a traité de menteur, d'affabulateur. Si tu savais…. ce que ça m'a fait. Je devenais le coupable, alors que je voulais juste sauver Charles. Nous sauver. Mais elle n'a pas voulu écouter, rien. Rien…

Et je me mets à pleurer comme le crétin que je suis, dévasté par le chagrin. Tout est mêlé, la honte d'avoir été rejeté, la tristesse de l'abandon, la perte de ma mère et la peur que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Jamais. Guillaume me murmure des mots de consolation et d'encouragement, les autres se retournent et me voient en larmes, ils pensent que je pleure la mort de ma mère mais je suis un mauvais fils. Un mauvais fils. A jamais.

Charles s'arrête et fait un pas vers moi, mon père me dévisage longuement, méfiant, alors que Pierre fixe le sol, mâchoires crispées. On est tous gênés par cette manifestation de faiblesse en public, interdite dans la famille, sauf Guillaume. Lui me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui « Vas-y, pleure. Pleure si ça te fait du bien », moi je m'en veux de cet auto apitoiement embarrassant, je ferme les yeux pour me soustraire à leur regard, leur jugement.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, me dit-il doucement.

Je hausse les épaules, reniflant bruyamment, des voitures passent et m'éclaboussent, Guillaume me tire sur le bas-côté.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Harry. C'était à ta famille de te protéger, ce sont eux qui ont tort, pas toi. Tu as bien fait de partir, de refaire ta vie.

- Je déteste que tout le monde me regarde comme ça…

Guillaume se redresse et leur fait face, provoquant, ils se retournent et continuent leur chemin, je me mouche en essayant de me calmer.

- Je suis désolé, ça ne m'arrive jamais, d'habitude.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry. De toute façon c'est la Toussaint, tu as bien le droit de pleurer, non ? Tu repars bientôt ?

- Oui, ce soir.

- Et… tu as quelqu'un, à Londres ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant malgré moi. Oui.

Je m'accroche convulsivement à mon portable dans ma poche, oui, j'ai quelqu'un.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous tous qui me suivez sur cette histoire, votre fidélité me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci en particulier à celles qui me laissent des reviews, votre avis est capital pour moi !**** La chanson citée est bien sûr "Education sentimentale" de Maxime Leforestier.**


	22. No freedom

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 22**

**No freedom**

**On retrouve la partie anglaise de cette histoire, avec le personnage de Draco, votre chouchou… bonne lecture !**

**__****"No freedom" est une chanson de Dido**

Le soir tombe sur Chalk farm road, je flâne dans les rues, l'air faussement dégagé. Ça fait deux jours que je suis rentré de France et que j'échange des SMS avec Draco, il est pris, très occupé par son tournage. Comme je ne veux pas le supplier je n'insiste pas mais son absence me pèse, c'est comme un nuage noir au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai bâclé la prise de vues aujourd'hui, envoyant le client paître méchamment, une vraie connerie. Mais des fringues de merde ne rendront jamais comme du Chanel, même avec le meilleur photographe du monde. Ce que je ne suis pas.

Noémie commence à comprendre quelques principes et met toute sa bonne volonté à m'aider, je vois parfois son air effaré quand elle tombe sur certains vieux clichés de mecs. Rien de bien exceptionnel pour ici mais vu depuis le clocher de notre église, c'est choquant. Elle est sortie elle aussi retrouver son ami –que je ne connais pas- je soupçonne le mec qui travaille au supermarché, elle n'arrête pas d'y aller sous des prétextes divers et variés. Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre parler anglais presque couramment, pour moi elle reste ma petite sœur, celle qui tapait comme une sourde avec des legos sur sa table haute.

La foule est nombreuse sur le trottoir et il flotte une atmosphère presque festive avec les décorations oranges d'halloween, j'envie les amoureux qui s'achètent des bagels ou autres hot-dogs et déambulent tranquillement malgré le froid et l'humidité. Je remonte mon col, j'aurais dû prendre une écharpe et des gants, j'ai les doigts gelés. Qu'est-ce que je fous là Bon Dieu, je serais mieux chez moi avec un bon verre de vin ou de n'importe quoi, j'ai les oreilles gelées. J'achète des muffins aux myrtilles bien dodus sur un stand, l'odeur est trop tentante et je croque dedans avec avidité, heureux de sentir ma bouche pleine, heureux de ce petit réconfort. Arrivé au bout de la rue, je lève les yeux, il y a de la lumière dans l'appartement de Draco, si je ne trompe pas d'étage.

Mon cœur se serre, sans réfléchir je traverse et je sonne chez lui, il faut que je le voie. L'interphone grésille et la porte s'ouvre, je gravis les marches presque en courant, serrant mes muffins comme un sésame, un bon prétexte. Arrivé en haut, hors d'haleine, je frappe doucement à la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'entrouvre, laissant apparaître le visage souriant et un peu moqueur de Peter. Merde.

- Tiens, quelle surprise Harry, fait-il avec beaucoup de civilité. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je… je pensais que Draco était là, je réponds avec réticence.

- Je m'en doute, oui. Mais il n'est pas encore rentré, son tournage s'éternise. Entrez, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider, fait-il en ouvrant grand la porte.

- Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

- J'installe des rideaux et seul c'est pas évident. Alors, je ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main, fait-il avec désinvolture.

Je le suis à travers l'entrée et la pièce principale, il y a encore pas mal de cartons qui traînent et je vois des taches blanches sur son jean noir, visiblement ils ont fait des travaux en mon absence. D'ailleurs je sens l'odeur caractéristique de la peinture fraîche, entêtante, et je remarque que des journaux recouvrent le sol de la cuisine. Un instant j'envisage de repartir mais la curiosité l'emporte sur le reste.

- Draco a des idées très arrêtées sur la déco mais je ne suis pas décorateur, fait Peter avec une petite grimace. Mais comment lui dire non ? Tenez, prenez le bout de la tringle, là, à deux on va bien y arriver.

J'obéis sans renâcler et nous voilà en train de nous dévisser les épaules et la tête pour fixer le fichu bidule au mur, j'essaie de ne pas trouver la situation ubuesque même si elle l'est, quelque part. Mais j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Exiger des explications sur sa présence ? Je ne suis pas plus légitime que lui, finalement. Bientôt on s'acharne à faire glisser le rideau sur la tringle alors que le tissu traîne par terre, Peter me jette un coup d'œil perplexe.

- C'est trop long, non ? Tu crois qu'on devrait le couper ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

- Moi ? Je… coudre ? dis-je en passant outre le fait qu'il m'a tutoyé. Ma foi, j'ai appris à coudre quand j'étais petit oui mais… enfin je ne sais pas si…

- T'as pas envie, hein ? Remarque, je te comprends. Bah, sa maman le fera, ça sert à ça les mères, pas vrai ?

Je ne réponds pas, ma mère ne me sert plus à rien, je hausse les épaules. On reste tous les deux bras ballants devant le rideau trop grand, perplexes.

- C'est quand même dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le finir, Draco aurait été content, note Peter. Bon, on a déjà posé la tringle, faut pas qu'il se plaigne. Tiens, installe-toi sur le canapé, on a bien mérité une bière, pas vrai ? fait-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

- Mais je… enfin, je crois que je devrais plutôt repartir, non ?

- Ben non, pourquoi ? T'as bien fait de passer et puis Draco ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Allez, relax…

Il s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé qui sent le cuir neuf et me tend une bière en souriant, je ne sais comment réagir. Je regarde l'appartement, tout empreint de la marque de Draco dans le choix des meubles et des bibelots, jusque dans le choix des lithographies modernes au mur.

- C'est bien qu'il prenne un peu son envol, dit Peter après avoir bu une longue gorgée de bière. Ça lui fera du bien je pense. C'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps chez papa et maman.

- Oui, sans doute, dis-je gêné en regardant mes chaussures.

- T'es français, non ? ajoute-t-il en me fixant avec intérêt.

- Oui.

- Tu parles très bien notre langue, bravo.

- Merci…

- Et ça marche la photographie ?

- Je… euh, oui, ça va, merci. Je commence à faire mon trou. Petit à petit.

- Ça doit pas être évident quand on a débuté comme toi, par du porno. Ça te colle à la peau, non ?

- Comment ? dis-je éberlué. Enfin ça fait longtemps que je n'en fais plus…

- Ah bon ? C'est pas l'impression que j'avais. Moi c'est pas trop mon truc mais je sais que Draco aime bien ça, comme les films. Bah, chacun son truc, pas vrai ?

Je secoue la tête, surpris. Draco aime le porno ? Depuis quand ? Je me tais pour ne pas passer pour un imbécile mais je me demande à quoi il joue, vraiment. Ce qu'il essaie de me vendre sous couvert de gentillesse. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est l'homme qui fait peur à Draco, il a l'air totalement inoffensif et pourtant son attitude est équivoque. Il sourit et se met à me parler de son métier d'acteur, son tournage actuel, je l'écoute poliment en jetant de petits coups d'œil à ma montre.

Le temps passe, nous reprenons une bière et sa bonhomie a peu à peu raison de ma réticence, alors je me laisse aller à me détendre dans le canapé hyper confortable pendant qu'il me raconte des anecdotes amusantes. C'est un bel homme et son sourire est chaleureux, j'oublie presque ma méfiance.

- Vous l'avez rencontré comment, Draco ? je lui demande au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Sur un plateau de cinéma, bien sûr. Il était jeune, adorable. J'ai tout de suite craqué. Personne ne résiste à Draco, hélas… mais je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte.

En haussant les épaules je bois une nouvelle gorgée de bière, mal à l'aise. On ne parle pas de la même personne il me semble, ou je suis un imbécile. Je suis un imbécile.

- Non, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, à vrai dire. Mais je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, c'est peut-être pour ça…

- C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais même si… même il peut être insupportable par moments. Ou incontrôlable. C'est bien qu'il soit avec toi en ce moment, j'ai toujours peur qu'il fasse de mauvaises rencontres.

- En ce moment ? dis-je en soulevant un sourcil.

- Oui. Tu sais, ça a commencé sous de mauvais auspices, toi et moi, mais j'aimerais qu'on devienne amis, vraiment.

Je manque de m'étouffer et je me mets à tousser, il rigole.

- Ça te parait bizarre, hein ? On devrait se détester, pas vrai ? En tant que rivaux. Mais je ne te vois pas comme ça, pas du tout. C'est bien que Draco fréquente des jeunes de son âge, s'il est heureux c'est parfait pour moi, conclut-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. C'est très profond et très ancien ce qui me lie à lui, on ne peut pas briser ça d'un coup. Je serai toujours là pour lui, toujours.

Il me semble que j'opine, même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Il me semble qu'il a dit exactement le contraire il n'y a pas longtemps. Je regarde la lithographie en face de moi, Dali je crois, à la fois je n'y comprends rien et elle me parle, dans une langue étrangère. Il commence à se faire tard, il y aura bientôt de moins en moins de métros, il vaudrait mieux que je parte.

On entend un cliquetis dans la porte, mon cœur accélère, bientôt je saurai qui est en trop ici, lui ou moi. Draco entre, trempé et de mauvaise humeur –tiens, il pleut ?- il nous dévisage tout à tour, l'air fermé.

- Fais pas cette tête-là ! rigole Peter. Regarde, on t'a installé ta tringle et les rideaux, t'es pas content ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? répond-il sans sourire en retirant son manteau mouillé.

- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Ça t'arracherait la gueule de nous dire merci ? grogne Peter alors que je me mordille la lèvre, gêné.

- J'aime pas trouver des gens chez moi quand je rentre, maugrée-t-il en retirant ses chaussures. Je suis chez moi ici, ok ? T'étais pas censé rester toute la journée, Peter !

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! fait l'autre en me prenant à témoin. J'ai repeint ta cuisine en blanc, comme tu le souhaitais, et voilà mon remerciement. Charmant.

- Mais je ne te l'avais pas demandé, si ? J'avais juste dit ça comme ça…

- Mais ça te plait, non ? Je me suis donné du mal pour toi, fait-il en se levant. Et j'ai bien fait attention, bien tout protégé. C'est nickel, t'as vu ? Il y a juste pour la tringle que ça a été difficile, heureusement Harry est passé par là. On a fait une bonne équipe tous les deux.

Draco nous fixe avec suspicion, je lui lance un petit sourire gêné. Il soupire et vient s'asseoir en face de nous, l'air las.

- J'aimerais bien être maître chez moi, Peter, maintenant que j'ai un chez moi. Et j'aime moyennement les surprises, tu le sais. Mais c'est sympa de l'avoir fait.

- Ah, quand même ! fait Peter triomphant. On va fêter ça, hein ? J'ai amené une bouteille de champagne, elle est au frais.

- Non attends, je suis fatigué, là. Pas ce soir, gémit Draco alors que Peter est déjà dans la cuisine.

On entend un bruit de verres, Draco me lance un sourire désolé. Je fais mine de me lever quand Peter revient avec la bouteille sous le bras et les verres en équilibre.

- Ah non, tu vas pas nous lâcher, Harry ! Allez, juste une petite coupe, ça s'arrose un emménagement, c'est pas tous les jours.

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre il distribue les verres et fait péter le bouchon, faisant sursauter Draco.

- Hé, fais gaffe ! Mon plafond…

- Oh là là, chochotte. Sois pas stressé comme ça, on ne va pas l'abîmer, ton joyau. Quand t'auras autant déménagé que moi… Allez, tchin !

Nous trinquons, Draco fait la gueule et Peter affiche une bonne humeur forcée, je bois à petites gorgées, indécis, me demandant dans quelle pièce je joue. Quel rôle je tiens. Je perçois un net agacement chez mon ami, agacement que son amant feint de ne pas voir, je regrette presque ma campagne bouseuse où les sentiments sont simples. Brutaux. L'ambiance reste morne, le mélange de bière et de champagne fait de drôles de gargouillis dans mon ventre.

- Bon eh bien les amis on va y aller, il est tard, hein Harry ? fait Peter après fini sa coupe.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en me levant d'un bond. Et bien bonne installation Draco, et à la prochaine…

- Non, attends, fait Draco sans bouger. Reste Harry, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Peter s'immobilise sur le seuil, nous lançant un regard indéfinissable avant de sourire :

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, donc. Merci de ton aide, Harry, au fait. On n'a pas fini le bas des rideaux, tu demanderas à ta mère, Draco ? Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin…

- Bon retour, lâche Draco d'un ton neutre.

Peter sort, je suis toujours debout à côté du canapé, Draco me lance un petit regard contrit :

- Assieds-toi, Harry. Désolé.

- Non, c'est pas grave, dis-je en me laissant retomber sur le canapé. Je passais par là et j'ai vu de la lumière, alors…

Mes mots se perdent dans le silence, c'est tellement débile comme prétexte que je préfère me taire, il répond « Ah ? Ok » comme si c'était crédible. Je vois son regard fixé sur les rideaux qui traînent par terre, je reprends :

- Je peux te les coudre si tu veux, je sais faire ça.

- Toi ? Sans blague ? Non, laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne comprends pas. Je lui avais juste demandé de passer pour poser les lampes et voilà que je le retrouve là, il a tout peint en blanc, fait-il en soupirant.

- C'est pas grave, il a cru bien faire j'imagine. Il est plutôt sympa, non ?

- Ah, tu le trouves sympa maintenant ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas trop ? dit-il en me coulant un regard par en dessous.

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Mais là, il était sympa. Et il ne veut que ton bonheur apparemment, dis-je un peu fielleusement.

- Oui, apparemment. Staline aussi ne voulait que le bonheur du peuple, contre son gré.

- Allez, te plains pas. T'as de la chance d'avoir un chevalier servant comme lui, il se couperait en quatre pour te faire plaisir, non ?

- Oui mais… je ne le lui demande pas, tu comprends ? C'est trop. Moi qui avais hâte d'avoir un chez moi pour être tranquille, il prend tout en main comme si c'était chez lui, sans me demander mon avis. Ou en anticipant sur mes désirs, c'est n'importe quoi.

Je le fixe, sceptique. La bouteille de champagne à moitié vide traîne par terre, il me semble qu'il commence à neiger dehors. Non, impossible.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, alors ?

- J'essaie, fait-il en soupirant. Mais il ne veut pas comprendre.

Draco est beau dans ce décor, sur ce canapé beige, la tête un peu rejetée en arrière, pensif. Classe. Je suis un peu plouc à côté, superflu.

- Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, si tu en as envie d'être seul.

- Non attends Harry, reste, fait-il en m'attrapant par la main pour me tirer vers lui, me forçant à me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont douces, fraîches, mon cœur repart. Je m'assois un peu de travers sur le fauteuil, il me fait tomber contre lui et me serre fortement, chuchotant dans mon cou :

- J'ai besoin d'un petit câlin, moi. Tu veux bien rester un peu ?

- Un peu ? Juste un peu ?

Sa moue est un peu boudeuse, ok, j'ai compris, ce sera juste un peu. Je ne suis pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Sa bouche dévore la mienne, finalement je suis heureux d'être passé, même si le spectre de Peter tourne encore autour de nous. Ses mains se glissent sous mon pull, je frissonne de me retrouver peau nue contre lui, je jette un petit coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Tu crois qu'on ne nous voit pas, de dehors ?

- Avec les merveilleux rideaux que vous avez posés ? Non, je ne pense pas. Allez, détends-toi, sois pas stressé comme ça. T'as pas envie ? me souffle-t-il en retirant son pull et sa chemise à son tour. Après tout on n'a pas encore pendu la crémaillère ici… Faut bien l'inaugurer cet appart, non ?

Je me retiens de lui demander s'il a déjà fêté ça avec Peter, ce serait petit. L'odeur un peu musquée de sa peau vient jusqu'à moi, sa chair luit doucement sous la lampe, j'aime voir ses hanches dépasser de son jean. Un corps parfait, une belle photo, mais je n'ai pas d'appareil. Je n'ai rien, que mes pupilles éblouies et ma mémoire. Une voiture klaxonne dehors, je me sens mal à l'aise, surexposé. En souriant un peu gauchement il s'approche de moi et se colle doucement contre mon bassin, je frissonne à nouveau, l'épiderme aux abois. Draco me mordille le cou, je m'agrippe à son jean, il soupire. Nos peaux se caressent doucement, sensuellement, je ferme les yeux pour goûter par mes pores, ressentir, vibrer. Il me semble qu'on pourrait rester une éternité l'un contre l'autre, debout dans son appartement neuf, à se redécouvrir. Se désirer et se caresser du bout des doigts, comme des adolescents. Son ongle crisse doucement sur ma poitrine, créant des abîmes dans mon ventre, soulevant des océans. Mes doigts se crispent sur son jean, il secoue la tête gentiment pour m'indiquer que c'est trop tôt, qu'il faut souffrir, encore.

- Tu me tortures Draco, je souffle d'une voix rauque. J'en ai envie, tant envie…

- On a tout le temps, non ? Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'on fait ?

- Si mais…

- Attends. Attends encore un peu…

Je me frotte à ses hanches alors qu'il continue ses frôlements infernaux, ici et là, devant et derrière, un baiser et une caresse, une griffure délicieusement douloureuse. Je vois le reflet de nos corps dans le miroir de l'entrée, on dirait deux ados hésitants, ce que nous sommes peut-être. Je fourre mon nez dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur chaude, je n'ai plus froid, je brûle au contraire, en frémissements continus, et le désir passe de lui à moi, longuement. Peu à peu on vacille à force de s'embrasser et de se coller l'un contre l'autre, on trébuche et on tombe sur le canapé, bras et jambes entortillés. Sans plus pouvoir attendre je descends son jean d'un coup sec, libérant sa chair tendue, il pousse un petit cri.

- Non ! gémit-il alors que je tends la main vers lui. Regarde-moi encore.

- Quoi ? dis-je hébété, à bout de nerfs.

- Regarde-moi encore. Ne me touche pas tout de suite…

- Mais…

Il est nu, étendu sur ce canapé neuf, des enfers dans les yeux. Et moi je le regarde, je ne peux faire que ça, ça me tue et ça me transporte, je me dis qu'il ne sera jamais à moi, jamais. Sa pose est provocante, il bouge lentement les hanches en se cambrant et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, je crois que je vais perdre la tête. Son sourire veut dire « désire-moi encore, admire-moi encore », je perçois le rythme de mes hanches dans le vide, je dois avoir l'air d'un fou. D'un pauvre fou ébloui par le péché, la tentation, un pauvre spectateur inutile. D'un geste maladroit je retire mon jean, lui faisant face avec mon désir cruel et il sourit, me lançant un petit clin d'œil. Je me trouve moche à côté du délié de ses membres, obscène dans mon désir brutal.

Enfin je tends une main tremblante vers son ventre, il ferme les yeux au moment où je l'effleure, poupée de porcelaine. Je le touche délicatement, craignant de briser cet instant magique, mes doigts le frôlent comme on frôle la fourrure d'un animal craintif, avec légèreté. Respect. Il ne bouge pas, tétanisé par l'attente, je m'enhardis à pousser mon avantage, posant les deux mains sur sa chair tiède, enjambant sa cuisse pour m'y mettre à califourchon. Le contact est si délicieux que je gémis, il frôle mon érection comme par inadvertance du dos de sa main.

Les sensations déferlent de partout, les yeux, la bouche, le nez, le ventre, les fesses, sa peau devient ma peau, tout est bon, érectile, défendu. Par un élan incontrôlable de mon bassin je me colle contre lui, on gémit ensemble, pris dans le même rythme effréné, vital, intolérable. Enfin nos corps se rejoignent et s'épousent, enfin on ne contrôle plus rien, il tente de se débattre mais je suis plus fort que lui et je l'écrase de mes hanches, sentant nos sexes emprisonnés entre nous.

- Non, pas comme ça, souffle-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Pas tout de suite. Attends encore…

Je secoue la tête, il n'y a rien à faire, j'en ai trop envie, ma verge frotte fermement contre la sienne, ses gémissements ne font que m'exciter encore plus et je sens que je viens, que je décolle quand ma mâchoire heurte son front et le plaisir se mêle à la douleur, irrépressible.

- Je ne voulais pas comme ça… Je voulais que ça dure plus longtemps, geint-il en me fixant avec réprobation.

- Tu n'as pas… ?

- Non. C'était trop tôt. T'étais trop pressé…

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, dis-je après avoir récupéré. Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de toi.

Je me penche sur lui et je l'absorbe d'un coup, anxieux de bien faire. Je reconnais sa saveur, cette veine qui court et le velouté de sa chair délicate.

- Non, grogne-t-il en essayant de repousser ma tête, non.

- Si, s'il te plait. Ça te plaira, laisse-moi faire.

Draco ne se plaint plus qu'à mi-voix alors que je le lèche consciencieusement, à coups de langue précis, peu à peu il s'abandonne et se laisse aller dans ma bouche dans un gémissement.

- Je ne voulais pas comme ça, gémit-il une dernière fois, après.

Je me relève pour me nettoyer, le dos endolori, un peu désarçonné.

- Mais tu voulais quoi, à la fin ?

- Oh, rien. Oublie. La prochaine fois faudra que tu prennes ton appareil, ok ? Il fait un peu froid, non ? Tu peux me passer mes habits, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je un peu déçu par sa froideur. Je peux prendre une douche avant de partir ?

- Oh, euh… Je n'ai pas encore rangé les serviettes. Mais tu peux y aller, évidemment.

- Ok, merci. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La douche coule longuement sur moi, je tente de chasser cette impression bizarre de déception, d'inachevé. Pourtant c'était bon, il voulait quoi de plus ? Quoi d'autre ? Je le rejoins finalement, il range des vêtements dans sa chambre, je reste sur le pas de la porte, un peu décalé, inutile.

- C'est fou tout ce qu'il faut faire pour emménager, on n'en finit jamais, dit-il en s'essuyant le front. Et quand je pense à tout ce qui me reste à faire…

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Comment ? Oh non, non, ça va merci. Je me débrouille. En tout cas c'est sympa d'être passé, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi… bon ben j'y vais alors, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dis-je en tournant les talons.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Harry, mais c'est vrai que j'ai encore tant de trucs à faire…

- Oui, bien sûr. Et moi ma sœur m'attend. A la prochaine alors ?

- Oui, à bientôt. Merci encore, dit-il en souriant enfin franchement.

Je redescends dans la rue, il fait nuit et il fait froid, je me retourne une dernière fois pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux rideaux. La lumière est faible mais j'aperçois le contour des meubles et sa silhouette, je frissonne en jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, comme si j'étais observé.

**oOo oOo oOo**

- Alors finalement tu fais quoi à Noël ? dis-je d'un ton dégagé à Draco qui trempe délicatement son maki dans la sauce soja.

Nous sommes dans un restau japonais, un des innombrables de Londres. Un tapis roulant passe à côté de nous et j'ai envie de tout goûter, Draco choisit les mets avec délicatesse, du bout de ses longs doigts maigres. Il est treize heures, il parait fatigué, les yeux cernés.

- Je ne sais pas encore, murmure-t-il sans me regarder. Je pense que je vais rester avec mes parents, comme tous les ans. Ils y tiennent beaucoup, ajoute-t-il pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Dans la famille idéale je demande le fils, bien propre sur lui. Je me retiens de faire une petite moue, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Il ne me retourne pas la question, faussement captivé par un grain de riz récalcitrant. Charles m'a encore appelé hier « Ce serait bien que tu viennes, que la famille soit réunie, une dernière fois ». Il va me faire le coup de la dernière fois souvent ? Il me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

Je bois une gorgée de bière pour oublier que si je ne rentre pas en France je serai seul à Noël, seul comme un chien. Avec mon chat. Putain, je faisais quoi, les autres années ? Je retiens un rot en me rappelant que les autres années j'étais avec Colin, il adorait faire le sapin et décorer notre appartement –et cuisiner la dinde, accessoirement. Je ne vais quand même pas le regretter, si ?

Je fixe le visage pur et lisse de Draco, me demandant ce qu'il cache derrière la mèche qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Rien, sans doute. Il déguste son thé à petites gorgées sans quitter son Smartphone des yeux, je commence à tapoter nerveusement du pied.

- Ok, et à Nouvel An, tu fais quoi ? dis-je malgré moi d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

- Oh, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai plein d'invitations, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

Pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais, plutôt son exact contraire. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis désespéré, pas question. Je commande des petites brochettes de bœuf au fromage, il sourcille. Draco ne mange que du poisson cru, j'aime la viande.

- Et Peter, il va faire quoi ? je lance avec légèreté.

Draco soulève un sourcil et soupire.

- C'est quoi toutes ces questions, Harry ? Tu me rappelles ma mère, tu sais ?

- Un compliment ? je rétorque avec humeur.

- Non.

- Au moins t'as la chance d'avoir une mère, toi.

Nouveau soupir, plus appuyé. Mon chantage affectif ne marche pas avec lui, je sens son agacement jusque dans sa bouche pincée.

- Mais tu as une grande famille, toi aussi, Harry. Bien plus grande que la mienne…

- Tu plaisantes, Draco ? Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur ma famille ?

- Non. Mais tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, à mon avis, fait-il en redressant la tête.

- Ah oui ? Mais toi non plus Draco, tu ne racontes pas tout, je rétorque un peu trop brusquement.

- Bon, là ça devient franchement pénible, fait-il en posant sa serviette sur la table. De toute façon je dois y aller…

- Attends, dis-je en posant ma main rapidement sur la sienne, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Excuse-moi. Je ne veux pas te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, je n'ai juste pas envie de retourner en France pour Noël. Et mon frère insiste.

- Donc tu te cherches un prétexte pour ne pas y aller ?

- Voilà, dis-je un peu piteusement.

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu, j'ai un peu honte de moi. Après avoir tapoté rapidement sur son Smartphone il relève la tête vers moi, me fixant comme s'il était surpris de la présence.

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien pour toi pour Noël, on reste toujours en famille, c'est sacré. Mais je pourrai peut-être m'arranger pour Nouvel An…

- T'arranger ? fais-je en sourcillant.

- Oui, tu pourrais m'accompagner quelque part, ce sont des grandes soirées, mon agent pourra sans doute t'avoir une invitation.

- Ah ok, fais-je un peu déçu.

Donc je ne suis qu'un accessoire, un truc qu'on traîne faute de mieux. Un boulet, quoi. Je finis ma bière, il ne quitte pas son Smartphone des yeux.

- Bon, il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille, Harry. T'en fais une tête ! Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si…

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement, je t'assure que je fais mon maximum, dit-il en me dévisageant. On est bien ensemble, non ? Tu veux quoi de plus ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… J'aurais aimé que…

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'accompagnes en France.

- Chez ton frère ? fait-il avec un léger effroi.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est pas top mais…

- Hum… j'ai pas de très bons souvenirs, à vrai dire. Et puis de toute façon je suis hyper booké jusqu'à Noël, le tournage a pris du retard, c'est la barbe. Mais on passera la fin de l'année ensemble, hein ? Il y a des tonnes de fêtes super à Londres. Ce sera génial, ajoute-t-il d'un trait en se levant.

- Attends, je… j'avais un cadeau pour toi et…

- Ah ? Pour Noël ? Déjà ? Eh bien passe un soir, tiens, demain par exemple. Là je dois vraiment y aller. T'inquiète, je vais payer l'addition… Ciao !

Un petit geste de la main et il est parti. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à lui trouver un cadeau, maintenant.

**oOo OoO oOo**

Il est vingt heures, j'ai froid et je serre mon sachet un peu convulsivement contre moi en sortant du métro. Les derniers marchands rentrent leurs échoppes et leurs étals sur Staples Market, il fait incroyablement doux en ce mois de décembre. Londres est magnifiquement illuminée, difficile d'éviter les hordes de touristes sur les trottoirs. Ma sœur est déjà repartie pour Reims, j'évite les coups de fil de Charles. Pour l'instant rien ne compte que cette soirée avec Draco, j'ai mal au bras sous le poids des victuailles que j'amène –un petit Noel rien que pour nous deux. Le genre de trucs qu'adorait Colin et que j'ai toujours trouvé débile.

Par habitude en traversant la rue je jette un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre allumée, je ne vois rien à travers les rideaux mais mon cœur accélère. Au moment de sonner je retiens mon souffle, craignant d'entendre la voix de Peter, bêtement. Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois chez Draco, toujours parfaitement affable, donc parfaitement énervant. J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vie, c'est mon souhait pour Noël. Pas très chrétien mais bon… Draco évite toujours le sujet, prétendant que c'est un bon ami à lui, j'ai du mal à oublier qu'il disait en avoir peur, il y a peu.

La porte s'ouvre, je prends l'ascenseur et me voilà devant la porte close, je frappe doucement. Draco m'ouvre avec un sourire, une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux mouillés.

- T'es en avance, non ?

- Euh… on n'avait pas fixé d'heure, je crois. Désolé si je te dérange…

- Non, non, pas grave. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes le temps de m'habiller.

Pas le temps de répliquer « non, reste comme ça, ça me va très bien » qu'il a déjà disparu dans la salle de bain, je reste comme un con avec mon petit sachet. Alors que j'entends le bruit du déodorant je fourre le foie gras et le champagne au frais, constatant une fois de plus que le frigo est pratiquement vide, comme d'habitude. Je me demande de quoi il vit, ce qu'il mange. Heureusement il reste du pain de mie, on pourra se faire des toasts. Une fois mon forfait accompli je prends place sur le canapé, me perdant dans la vue du Dali, en face.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et son sourire me fait fondre.

- Moi aussi, je réponds en me sentant rougir.

- Alors, c'est quoi ? fait-il en fixant le sachet posé par terre.

- Pardon ?

- Mon cadeau, c'est quoi ?

- Ah, euh… je pensais qu'on pourrait boire et grignoter un truc avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Enfin, mon cadeau, je rajoute précipitamment.

- Oh là là, c'est la totale alors ? fait-il avec une petite moue. J'espère que j'ai encore des trucs, j'ai oublié de faire les courses…

- Non, ne bouge pas ! J'ai amené tout ce qui faut. Sors nous juste des verres…

- Ah, t'avais tout prévu ! Quelle sorte de verres ? Cocktail ? On se fait des mojitos ?

En un instant j'imagine notre Noël avec des mojitos et des burritos mais je secoue la tête, non, ça ne va pas le faire. Un sillage de parfum vient jusqu'à moi alors qu'il se penche pour attraper des verres en bas de son armoire, je louche sur le bas de son dos dénudé, le haut de ses fesses révélé, et mon sexe réagit malgré moi, sans doute mon cerveau reptilien.

- Non, des verres à champagne. Tu sais que je suis champenois…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai de la chance, fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Elle est où, la bouteille ?

- Au frigo.

- Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas mettre du champagne au frigo ? fait-il en se relevant d'un bond.

- C'est cela, oui. T'as une cave à champagne ? dis-je ironique.

- Non. Alors t'as bien fait de la mettre au frais. Tu sais ce que disait Orson Welles ?

- Euh… non.

- " Il y a trois choses dans la vie que je ne supporte pas : le café brûlant, le champagne tiède et les femmes froides" déclare-t-il en revenant et en brandissant la bouteille comme un trophée. Dis donc, tu nous gâtes, c'est une bonne marque. Tu l'ouvres ?

- Ok. Tu t'y connais, depuis que tu as tourné en Champagne ?

- Oh, pas vraiment. C'est Peter qui m'a tout appris, fait-il d'un ton désinvolte. Il sait tout sur tout, ou à peu près.

Je ne peux refréner une moue et il rit. Il vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se redresse rapidement.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, non ?

- Je… moi aussi, dis-je décontenancé.

- Et je compte bien te le prouver, rassure-toi, fait-il en laissant traîner sa main dans mon cou.

Son odeur me monte à la tête, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de tout, je me sens frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il me semble que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur mais je prends un air dégagé, pour ne pas aggraver mon cas.

- Hum, des promesses…

- Tu verras, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

En un tournemain il ouvre la bouteille, le liquide pétille dans nos verres et je me dis que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, juste avant de réaliser que je suis pathétique. Déjà les bulles explosent dans ma bouche et nous nous embrassons en riant, c'est tellement parfait que je me crois dans un clip, je dois rêver.

- On va être saouls si on boit tout ça ! fait-il en se lovant contre moi, dans le canapé.

- J'ai prévu à manger aussi, tu feras les toasts, ok ?

- Oh, oh ! Je crois que je sais ce que tu as amené… Petit coquin ! Tu nous gâtes trop, tu sais ?

- Non, rien n'est jamais trop… _pour toi_, je pense sans le dire.

- Je vais le chercher ?

- Qui ?

- Ce que tu as amené…

- Non, non ! Reste avec moi, encore un peu, dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- Mais je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mes mains cherchent sa peau avidement, il se dérobe dans un rire et fait une petite moue :

- La soirée ne fait que commencer, darling… Ne sois donc pas si pressé…

- Oui, tu as raison mais…. _je t'aime tant_. J'aime tellement faire l'amour avec toi.

- On a tout le temps, darling. Dégustons d'abord ce délicieux nectar et après on en ouvrira un autre, j'ai quelques réserves.

Je prends sa bouche avec avidité, il gémit et se frotte contre moi, je crois que je deviens fou.

- Et les cadeaux ? souffle-t-il alors que je m'attaque à son pantalon d'une main fébrile.

- Mais c'est à minuit les cadeaux, non ?

- Ah non, je ne supporterai jamais d'attendre aussi longtemps ! S'il te plait, geint-il en se dégageant doucement. Je veux l'avoir, tout de suite…

- Mais je… moi non plus je ne peux pas attendre, tu sais…

- Allez, s'il te plait, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille en y glissant sa langue, ce qui me fait chanceler. S'il te plait…

En deux bonds il a attrapé mon paquet et il regarde la petite boîte carrée avec une petite moue d'enfant gâté, mon cœur accélère. Il doit recevoir des tonnes de cadeaux de ses parents et de ce cher Peter, j'espère que le mien ne sera pas trop minable. Je n'ai jamais su faire les cadeaux, faute d'en avoir reçu dans mon enfance. Mes parents priorisaient les dons à la paroisse à Noël, on se retrouvait souvent avec pas grand-chose et pas le droit de se plaindre. « Sois déjà heureux d'être en bonne santé » répliquait ma mère quand on avait l'audace de protester devant les paires de chaussettes neuves sous le sapin. Etre en bonne santé ne m'a jamais contenté, je reste un sale gosse.

- Waouh, t'as pris le grand format ! fait Draco en découvrant un flacon d'Audace, son parfum.

Mince, encore raté. C'est vrai que la vendeuse avait l'air surprise elle aussi mais je croyais bien faire, en bon plouc. « Pourtant tu travailles dans la mode » me lance souvent Noémie, ma sœur. Oui mais dans le privé je suis un plouc. C'est comme ça.

- T'es adorable, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement, visiblement ravi.

Ou alors il simule et je n'y vois rien. Je suis si bien contre lui, dans ses bras qu'il me semble que je ronronne, comme ce bon vieux Ari. Au moment où je glisse à nouveau mes doigts affamés sous son pull il se dérobe à nouveau.

- Attends, je vais t'offrir le mien ! lance-t-il en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Je suis si surpris que je reste bouche bée alors qu'il revient avec un petit paquet emballé avec beaucoup d'élégance, qu'il me tend en souriant.

- Oh, je… il ne fallait pas !

- Ben pourquoi ? Tu m'en as bien offert un, toi, non ?

- Oui mais je…. Merci, dis-je en rougissant et en l'ouvrant d'une main tremblante.

En découvrant un écrin sous le papier je reste interdit, ce n'est quand même pas un bijou ? Je jette un coup d'œil à Draco qui m'observe toujours en souriant, est-ce une blague ?

Je découvre avec stupeur dans l'écrin une chaîne en or avec une petite médaille de type militaire, gravée « Avec tout mon amour ». Le cadeau est si surprenant que je le fixe sans bouger, stupéfait.

- Mais je… C'est beaucoup trop beau pour moi, non ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry ? Bien sûr que non. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Comment ? Oh mais si mais je… c'est une telle surprise ! Enfin je veux dire c'est pas trop ton genre d'habitude, alors…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui est mon genre ? reprend-il doucement. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, même si on n'habite pas ensemble. Tu sais, je … j'ai toujours pensé que c'était mieux pour un couple de ne pas s'enferrer dans le quotidien. Comme ça quand on se voit on est d'autant plus heureux, et ça reste exceptionnel. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il avec crainte.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr ! Tu as raison, bien sûr ! dis-je sans quitter l'écrin des yeux. Je n'ai jamais reçu un aussi beau cadeau, je crois. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, vraiment.

Je tremble comme un imbécile devant lui, il m'a cueilli, une fois de plus. Sans dire un mot il prend la chaînette et me la passe autour du cou en écartant mon col de chemise, j'espère qu'il ne se rend pas compte que je tremble comme une feuille. Ses mains sont douces sur ma peau et je passe mes doigts sur la médaille, comme pour vérifier qu'elle est bien là. Et qu'elle est bien pour moi. Après tout, il n'y a pas mon nom dessus. Cette pensée ma fait honte et je la chasse rapidement. C'est tellement loin de mon éducation et de mon univers ce type de présent que je m'attends à ce qu'il me dise « T'as raison, c'est bien trop beau pour toi » mais il se tait et m'embrasse, je perds tous mes moyens.

Bientôt je n'ai plus que la chaîne sur la peau, étendu par terre, soumis au bon vouloir de Draco et de sa bouche exigeante. Je suis au bord du paradis quand une mélodie s'élève, merde c'est mon portable. Tant pis, je n'ai rien entendu. Mais la sonnerie insiste et je sens que je me crispe.

- Vas-y réponds, soupire-t-il en se redressant. C'est peut-être grave.

- Grave ? Ma mère est morte, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être grave…

- Allez, réponds, on n'est pas pressés.

Draco me tend mon portable et je me sens floué, comme réveillé brusquement au milieu d'un beau rêve. Merde, c'est Charles qui essaie de me joindre, que se passe-t-il ? Je le rappelle, à la fois anxieux et irrité.

- T'as essayé de me joindre ? C'est grave ?

- Non, non. Je m'inquiétais parce que tu ne répondais pas, c'est tout. T'es sûr que tu veux passer Noël tout seul à Londres ?

- Quoi ? C'est pour ça que t'appelles ?... _juste au moment où je passais un moment génial avec Draco ? _

- Pardon de m'inquiéter pour toi, Harry, fait-il froissé. Enfin ça me ferait plaisir de te voir, c'est tout. Bonne soirée, conclut-il en raccrochant.

Merde. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je frissonne, toujours nu par terre et regarde autour de moi. Où est donc passé Draco ? Il me semble entendre des voix dans la cuisine, je me lève et j'arrive juste au moment où il murmure :

- Oui, bonne soirée à toi aussi. A dimanche soir….

Flûte, dimanche soir c'est Noël. Peter ? Un truc bizarre me serre les entrailles, comme un pincement.

- C'était qui ? je lui demande malgré moi.

- Ma mère, fait-il en souriant. Et toi ?

- Mon frère. Fait chier. On n'a pas idée d'appeler dans ces moments-là…

- Allez, arrête de râler. Où en étions-nous, déjà ? murmure-t-il en me frôlant la hanche.

- On en était là, dis-je en prenant sa main pour la poser là où j'en ai envie, trop envie depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu froid, j'ajoute en mentant sans vergogne.

- Oh, juste ici ? Attends, je vais arranger ça, fait-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux pour m'y agripper, goûtant l'instant présent par tous les pores de ma peau, oubliant tous mes doutes.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire, vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup. A bientôt ? ****J'espère que ce sera la semaine prochaine mais je ne serai pas chez moi, donc il n'y a plus qu'à prier qu'il y aura une connexion dans l'hôtel où je serai. Je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Je vous rappelle que si vous souhaitez un de mes livres dédicacé, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je le ferai avec plaisir. **

_**Je réponds aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Guest : Merci d'aimer mes lemons, et tes reviews ne sont pas pourries, rassure-toi ^^**_

_**Celine : Merci de suivre mon histoire depuis le début et de la trouver émouvante, c'est super important pour moi. Je suis particulièrement touchée que tu aimes le perso de David, qui, en effet, refuse de pardonner. Mais peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Merci de ta review !**_


	23. It's a sin

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 23**

**It's a sin**

**Suite de votre fic, excusez-moi pour le retard, bonne lecture !**

_**« It's a sin » est une chanson des Pet Shop boys.**_

Une pluie fine tombe sur le jardin, je regarde ce qui était mon décor pendant des années depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mon ex-chambre d'adolescent. C'est la première fois que je reviens, depuis l'enterrement de ma mère. En bas la Sainte Famille continue les festivités de Noël –si on peut parler de festivités. Je n'ai échappé ni à la messe de minuit hier soir ni au repas de famille aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi je fais ça. Pur masochisme ou peur de rester seul ?

Quand j'ai vu la mine de Charles avant-hier j'ai presque pris peur, ce n'est pas possible que la mort de notre mère l'affecte à ce point-là. Ou alors il y a autre chose qu'il ne m'a pas raconté. Noémie frime un max auprès de Louise, mon père ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Hier on a croisé Guillaume, Marie et le bébé, ils m'ont invité à passer chez eux avant mon départ, je ne sais pas si j'irai. Il est bientôt quinze heures, j'ai boudé la bûche comme je le faisais déjà à l'époque, ne récoltant qu'une petite phrase assassine de ma grand-mère « C'est pour te faire remarquer que tu ne prends pas de bûche ? ». Tiens, c'était ce que me disait ma mère, avant. Comme quoi quand quelqu'un part dans une famille il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place et vous blâmer, avec constance.

Je fixe le village au loin, il y a un nouvel immeuble à la sortie avec des voitures sur un parking, pour le reste rien n'a changé, pas même l'odeur. J'entends un craquement derrière moi et je me retourne brusquement, en alerte. Pierre est sur le pas de la porte, je sens une vague de terreur me traverser. En un instant j'envisage de sauter par la fenêtre mais je n'ai plus la souplesse d'antan, alourdi par la dinde et le bourgogne. Je me contente de faire un pas en arrière, me cognant douloureusement la hanche contre la poignée de la fenêtre, Pierre fait un pas en avant.

- Casse-toi, j'éructe d'une voix éraillée.

- Je… je voulais te parler, fait-il en baissant la tête.

- Me parler de quoi ? Tire-toi !

Il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux mais mon cœur bat à toute allure, il m'a terrifié pendant tant d'années, c'est comme un réflexe pavlovien, inconscient. Pierre hoche lentement la tête, il a l'air fatigué et je me rends compte qu'il commence à perdre ses cheveux, ce qui me réjouit. Un instant il semble hésiter, absorbé par la contemplation de mon vieux tapis effrangé, puis relève la tête.

- Je… voilà, j'avais promis à maman alors…

- Promis quoi ?

- De te parler. De te demander pardon, murmure-t-il d'un air gêné.

- J'en veux pas de ton pardon. C'est trop facile. Demande plutôt pardon à Charles, dis-je sèchement.

- C'est déjà fait. Et je crois que…

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a pardonné. Ne crois pas ça, surtout. Il a obéi aux injonctions de sa foi, mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Impardonnable.

Étrangement je me sens presque bien, les mots viennent facilement et la colère remplace la peur, je relève le menton. Étrangement dans cette conversation j'ai l'impression de prendre le pas sur lui, pour la première fois, et une mauvaise jubilation monte en moi. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme en soupirant, je ne cille pas. Je suis en position de force, je ne lâcherai rien.

- S'il te plait, si tu pouvais seulement m'écouter, Harry…

- Tu me prends pour un con ? C'est trop facile d'arriver la gueule enfarinée pour demander pardon, longtemps après. Tu as gâché mon enfance et celle de Charles, Pierre. Tu as gâché ma vie, j'ajoute la mâchoire crispée.

- Je sais, je sais… mais…

Son air misérable et ses épaules basses ne réveillent aucune compassion en moi mais j'aimerais voir ce qu'il va me dire, comment il va se justifier. Après tout j'aimerais bien qu'il se prosterne, pour me foutre de sa gueule. Alors je reprends, d'une voix radoucie :

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais… je ne savais pas. Je ne me rendais pas compte et…

Son discours ne suscite qu'une moue dubitative chez moi, il soupire à nouveau en passant la main dans ses cheveux, un geste que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Tous les instants passés, la violence et la colère flottent entre nous, en ondes légères, vibrantes.

- Tu crois quoi, Harry ? Que c'est facile pour moi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas que ce soit facile pour toi. Après ce que tu nous as fait subir…

- J'en ai subi autant, lâche-t-il avec une moue amère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien.

Mon cœur se serre, je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. Son visage s'est fermé d'un coup, je retrouve l'expression butée et maussade de mon frère aîné, celle que j'ai toujours connue. Un terrain familier, en sorte. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Si, si, j'ai bien entendu. Mais il faut m'en dire plus, parce que sinon c'est trop facile, Pierre, je reprends avec un demi-sourire.

- Quoi ?

- L'excuse habituelle de l'agresseur agressé, c'est du classique. T'as pas autre chose ?

- Autre chose ? Tu me prends pour qui, un menteur ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi à pouvoir jouer les victimes, tu crois que moi je n'ai jamais souffert ?

La violence de son ton me surprend, je cille. Oui, je crois qu'il n'a jamais souffert, qu'il a toujours profité de nous comme de jouets, je crois que c'est un parfait salaud. Ca m'arrange bien, à vrai dire. Je relève une nouvelle fois le menton, en torero méprisant, attendant la mise à mort.

- Souffert de quoi ?

- …

- Si tu veux que je te croie il faudra m'en dire un peu plus, Pierre. Qui t'a fait quoi ?

- Ça changera quoi si je t'en parle ? rétorque-t-il alors que je me rends compte que je me comporte en voyeur, comportement que j'ai toujours méprisé – chez les autres.

- Ça changera que je te comprendrai peut-être, faute de te pardonner.

On entend des éclats de voix de la salle à manger, ils s'amusent en bas, le champagne aidant. En regardant mon frère je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi, que ces festivités sont indécentes, on a été élevés pareil, peu ou prou. Les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes tabous. Qu'il a piétinés allègrement – ou pas.

- Je ne peux rien dire, je suis désolé. Il y a une autre personne en jeu, un proche qui… enfin bref, n'insiste pas, s'il te plait. Je… même si tu ne me crois pas, je regrette ce qui s'est passé, je te demande pardon.

Il n'en mène pas large, je pourrais presque le croire.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me demandes pardon seulement maintenant ? je demande, méfiant.

- Je… j'ai fait une dépression, tu sais. Et puis tu étais parti loin, en Angleterre…

- Une dépression ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, dis-je en oubliant que je n'ai jamais voulu entendre parler de lui depuis mon départ.

- C'était il y a quelques années, après la naissance de mon fils, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Je détourne la tête en frissonnant. Penser qu'il a des enfants, un fils en particulier, me dégoûte. Comment une femme peut-elle accepter ça, est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est pervers ? Comment peut-il vivre encore avec ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je me soigne tu sais, j'ai vu un psy pendant des années et…

- Et il t'a dit de me demander pardon, c'est ça ? Ca fait juste partie de ta thérapie, c'est ça ?

- Comment ? fait-il, perdu. Non, non, pas du tout. C'est pas du tout ça ! Enfin, c'est pas que ça…

- Pas que ça, hein ? je reprends avec une joie mauvaise. Tu crois qu'avec mon pardon tu vas guérir et pouvoir retourner auprès de ta petite famille, bien tranquillement ? Eh bien non, je ne te pardonne pas. Ni pour ton psy, ni pour maman. C'est trop tard, Pierre.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es et reste un salaud. Je ne te pardonne rien. Maintenant sors de ma chambre. Définitivement.

Pierre me lance un regard plein de haine et de ressentiment, je sais désormais qu'il pense au passé et qu'il a honte chaque jour, comme moi. Mais je ne le libérerai pas de ce fardeau, pas tant que je vivrai toujours avec, moi aussi. Il sort et ferme la porte derrière lui, je me retourne vers le jardin et je sens des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues, longuement.

**oOo OoO oOo**

Charles gare la voiture et nous rentrons dans le presbytère, nous n'avons pas échangé une parole le long du chemin. Il fait nuit et la neige tombe, couvrant le village d'un voile ouateux. A l'intérieur du presbytère une odeur âcre me prend à la gorge, je me mets à tousser.

- T'as mis de l'encens ? dis-je à Charles qui se déchausse d'un air las.

- De l'encens, ici ? Non.

- Il y a une odeur âcre, c'est insupportable.

- Désolé. Tu veux faire le ménage ?

- T'as pas quelqu'un pour ça ?

- C'est les vacances, je te signale. Mais on peut s'y mettre pour nettoyer, si tu veux. Ca ira plus vite à deux.

- Très drôle. Je ne le fais déjà pas chez moi, à Londres, c'est pas pour le faire ici.

- Eh bien, ça doit être propre chez toi, conclut-il avec une petite grimace.

- J'avais Colin… et maintenant il y a Noémie, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Bien joué. Bravo. Tu veux une tisane ? fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- T'aurais pas un truc un peu plus fort ? dis-je en le suivant.

- Après tout ce qu'on a bu à midi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Je n'ai pas autant bu que vous, je suis parti après la dinde, fais-je d'un ton morne.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. T'étais dans ta chambre ?

Je hausse les épaules, on s'assoit en faisant grincer les chaises, un reste de café traîne sur l'évier, le décor rustique me déprime. Qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Draco, à Londres ? Parce que Draco est avec ses parents. Officiellement. Des parents qu'il n'a jamais voulu me présenter…

Je sens une migraine poindre et je prends un grand verre d'eau gazeuse à la place du champagne alors que Charles fait infuser du tilleul dans un petit verre, on est à la campagne. La nappe colle sous mon verre, une plante dépérit près de la gazinière, il y a un vide près de mon cœur, comme un trou.

- Tu lui as parlé ? dit Charles sourdement sans me regarder.

- Hein ?

- A Pierre ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oh, tu es au courant ? C'est toi qui lui as demandé de me faire des excuses, hein ? dis-je avec une illumination soudaine.

- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie.

- C'est pas beau de mentir Charles. Surtout dans ta position.

- Comment ? Mais je… non.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Comment tu le saurais alors ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de venir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas du tout un hasard, en fait !

- Mais tu délires complètement ! fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça. Tu m'as déjà fait le même coup avant la mort de maman. Mais je ne crois pas au hasard, moi. Ni au pardon. Alors inutile de me demander si je lui ai pardonné.

Charles se tait et ferme les yeux, je sens qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Je me demande par quel coup du sort il est contre moi, avec Pierre. Pourquoi les choses ont tant changé. Si elles peuvent vraiment changer.

- Je te plains, tu sais, murmure mon frère.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je, révolté.

- D'être toujours sur la défensive, de ne pas pouvoir oublier le passé.

- Oublier ? Comment je pourrais oublier ?

- En pardonnant.

- C'est des conneries ! dis-je en repoussant mon verre. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais passer l'éponge juste parce qu'il viendrait me faire des excuses ?

- Je… ce n'était pas mon idée tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu penses. C'est lui qui voulait.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu le vois souvent ?

Charles se redresse puis ferme brièvement les yeux, je vois qu'il est mal, je ne comprends pas sa démarche.

- Je suis prêtre. Il vient me voir parfois en confession.

- Quoi ? je m'écrie en m'étranglant. Tu plaisantes ? Comment tu peux accepter une chose pareille ?

- Harry…

- Alors il te raconte tous ses méfaits et toi tu l'absous ? Mais c'est horrible !

- Harry, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Pierre ne commet pas de méfaits et il n'a personne d'autre à qui parler, dans les environs.

- Et son psy ?

- Ah, il t'a parlé de ça ?

- Oui. Et de sa soi-disant dépression. Il me prend pour un imbécile, il croit que ça efface tous ses péchés. Mais c'est faux ! Ce serait trop simple.

- Il n'y a que Dieu qui sait si c'est trop simple, et que lui qui peut absoudre les péchés, reprend Charles d'un ton sourd.

- Putain mais c'est quoi cette mascarade ? dis-je en me levant d'un bond. Mais comment t'as pu retourner ta veste comme ça ? C'est à moi qu'on demande des comptes maintenant et c'est lui qu'on doit plaindre ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Une saine colère me soulève les entrailles, je ne supporte plus Charles et ses bondieuseries, il faut que ça cesse. Tant pis si ça doit faire mal. Je suis sur le point de quitter la pièce quand sa voix douce me parvient :

- C'est pratique, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- De s'accrocher au passé, à sa colère. Ca évite de se poser des questions.

- Et lui ? Il s'en est posé, des questions ? dis-je en me retournant d'un bond.

- Il a beaucoup souffert, depuis.

- Je m'en fiche ! Bien fait ! Qu'il crève !

- Harry !

Je sors en claquant violemment la porte, tremblant de rage. Je ne comprends plus rien, le monde est devenu fou. J'attrape mon manteau et je sors, tout est blanc. Le froid me mord, j'ai les pieds trempés mais ça me fait du bien de marcher dans la neige, d'entendre le craquement sourd sous mes pas. Il n'y a aucun bruit nulle part, je pars au hasard dans les rues désertes puis dans la campagne, les doigts gelés. Je marche longtemps, pour m'épuiser et épuiser mes idées noires, ma colère, mes regrets.

Lorsque je rentre, beaucoup plus tard, Charles n'a pas bougé. Il est toujours immobile dans la cuisine devant son verre vide, tête baissée.

- T'es pas au lit ? lui dis-je agressivement.

- Non.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Tu crois que j'attendais qui ? Les rois mages ?

- Ah ah ! Très drôle. Je vois qu'il te reste un peu d'humour, tout n'est pas perdu, j'ajoute en soufflant sur mes doigts rougis.

- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! T'es tout rouge et t'as les doigts gelés. Tu vas attraper la mort, lâche mon frère en se levant pour me préparer de la tisane. Ca y est, t'es content ? T'as fait ton petit numéro ?

- Quel numéro ?

- Ton petit numéro d'incompris, seul contre tous. Ce que ça peut être pénible !

Il ne me regarde pas mais son irritation ça me fait plaisir, quelque part. Il fait chauffer de l'eau en claquant les portes de l'armoire, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Mes doigts et mes pieds brûlent à présent, j'ai eu tellement froid. J'éternue, il grommelle.

- Non mais t'es complètement maboul, Harry !

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

- Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je croyais que tu priais pour le salut de mon âme, bien au chaud dans ton lit, dis-je comme une évidence.

- Oh toi ! Si je ne retenais pas…

- Eh bien vas-y ! Arrête de te retenir, Charles. Pourquoi tu ne vis pas, un peu ?

- Très drôle, fait-il d'un ton morne en me versant de l'eau et en s'asseyant à table en face de moi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il y lit mes questions et hausse les épaules, on pense à la même chose. Je me brûle les lèvres et les mains sur le bol bouillant, ça fait du bien.

- Tu l'as revue ?

- J'étais sûr que t'allais me poser cette question. C'est pénible, tu sais.

- Chacun ses fantômes. Tant que tu me saouleras avec le passé je te torturerai avec cette histoire, juste retour des choses.

- Merci, fait-il avec humeur.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Charles. Je te jure. Je la trouve belle, ton histoire. Et Marie est quelqu'un de bien.

Je me tais avant d'ajouter que Guillaume aussi est quelqu'un de bien, pas la peine de remuer le couteau. Charles fait une petite grimace et se gratte le nez, perplexe.

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais je crains de lui avoir fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as revue ?

Mon frère me lance un regard pénétrant, je pose ma main sur la sienne, il frémit de la sentir aussi froide et humide.

- Je… je ne sais pas su je devrais te raconter ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Je ne suis pas censé raconter les secrets de la confession.

- Elle est venue se confesser ? dis-je abasourdi.

Il se gratte l'épaule cette fois, signe de gêne, puis souffle :

- Oui, hier. Ils sont là pour Noël, avec les enfants. Elle est passée dans la matinée. C'était…

- Oui ? dis-je d'un ton encourageant.

- Difficile. Perturbant. Entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence…

Sa voix meurt et mon cœur se serre. Tant d'amour dans ces quelques mots, un amour interdit. Son regard est un peu hagard, on dirait qu'il manque d'air, ou d'elle. Je ne dis rien, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Elle… elle ne m'a pas oublié. Elle m'a dit… Oh mon Dieu c'était si fort, je..., fait-il en secouant la tête. C'est indicible…

- Tu vas la revoir ?

- Non. Impossible, fait-il en serrant son verre jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Impossible.

On entend un hululement dehors, nous nous retournons d'un même geste, comme pris en faute. Toute une éducation.

**oOo oOo oOo**

C'est le lendemain de Noël et je tourne en rond dans la maison de mon frère, j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, à Londres. Retrouver Draco, même s'il ne m'attend pas vraiment. Charles est à l'Eglise pour ses confessions de l'après-midi, il me ramènera à la gare après, inutile de dire que je piaffe d'impatience. Je regarde la télé en zappant sur les chaînes, les programmes de Noël ne m'emballent pas, entre dessins animés et rediffusions. J'essaie de ne pas me demander ce que Draco a fait, et avec qui. Je ne quitte pas ma valise des yeux, presque anxieux. Si j'avais plus d'argent je serais rentré en taxi mais la dépense me parait superflue, vieux réflexe. On ne prenait pas le taxi chez moi –sauf mon père, bien sûr – on était priés de se débrouiller avec les transports locaux. Rares.

Je commence à somnoler quand un bruit brusque me fait sursauter –je n'ai jamais la conscience tranquille. C'est Charles qui vient de rentrer, visiblement énervé, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

- Ça va ? je lui demande, étonné.

- Non. Non, ça ne va pas.

- Ah… tu me racontes ?

- Non. C'est à quelle heure, ton train ?

- 18 heures à Reims. Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on y aille tout de suite ? Tu préfères que j'attende à la gare ?

- Non, fait-il en arrachant son col dur qu'il balance sur la commode de l'entrée. Je vais juste me reposer deux minutes dans ma chambre…

Son front est plissé par l'énervement et il a cet air buté que je connais bien. Je lui lance avant qu'il ne monte l'escalier :

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je m'ennuie tout seul, moi…

- Quoi ? fait-il en se retournant.

- Partage tes soucis avec moi, brother, tant que je suis toujours là.

Charles hausse les épaules, agacé, puis semble hésiter, au pied des marches.

- Dis donc, j'ai vu qu'il y a un reste de champagne au frigo, pourquoi on se le boirait pas ? dis-je sur une inspiration subite.

- Bois-le, toi, moi je dois conduire tout à l'heure.

- T'as le temps, c'est dans trois heures ! Tu vas pas laisser ton frère préféré picoler seul ?

- Quoi ?

- A moins que je ne sois pas ton frère préféré ? j'ajoute avec une petite grimace.

- T'es impossible tu sais ? fait-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Yep ! dis-je en me levant d'un bond pour revenir avec la bouteille et deux verres. On va fêter mon départ !

Il soupire longuement puis me regarde un peu tristement.

- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un truc à fêter…

- Ah bon ? Me dis pas que je vais te manquer, quand même !

- Ben… fait-il, gêné. T'es pénible mais…

Sa petite grimace me fait rire, nous entrechoquons nos verres un peu trop fort.

- T'es content de retourner à Londres ?

- Oh oui ! Enfin… c'est pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie mais il y a… ma vie, quoi. Mes habitudes, mon boulot. _Et Draco…_

- Oui, bien sûr. Noémie repart avec toi ?

- Non, elle revient après le Nouvel An. Je crois qu'elle supporte mieux la maison familiale que moi.

- Et elle a encore plein de copains, ici, elle…

J'acquiesce, rêveur. Des copains j'en ai eus, avant. Mais quand il a fallu leur raconter… j'ai préféré partir. Charles semble se détendre dans le canapé, il soupire longuement et ferme les yeux. On pourrait croire qu'il prie mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. J'entends les cloches sonner la demie, il rouvre soudain les yeux, inquiet.

- C'est elle, hein ? je lui souffle à voix basse.

- Oui, il murmure sans me regarder. Elle est encore venue à confesse, c'était l'horreur…

- L'horreur ? Pourquoi ?

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, à la torture. Il y a tant de plis sur son front qu'on pourrait le croire beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'est.

- Elle voulait quoi ? Tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas trahir le secret de la confession, c'est juste me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé…

- Si, c'est trahir le secret de la confession mais je ne suis plus à une trahison près, il faut croire…

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Grave ? Grave par rapport à quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, il va noyer le poisson, je le sens. Il boit une longue gorgée de champagne sans plaisir, comme un vulgaire médicament, je regarde ma montre et je hausse le son de la télé. Charles soupire à nouveau et croise ses bras devant lui, sombre.

- Ok. Je suppose que tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre sans me juger, du moins j'espère.

- Tu t'en veux tellement d'avoir fauté avec elle ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je m'en veux de la faire souffrir, surtout.

- Pourquoi tu la fais souffrir ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est un vrai cauchemar. Elle… oh mon Dieu je ne devrais pas te dire ça, c'est… tellement intime.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Elle voudrait que… enfin, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié et qu'elle aimerait que… enfin, tu comprends, quoi.

- Elle voudrait recoucher avec toi ?

- Ma foi, c'est un peu violent comme formulation mais… c'est un peu ça, oui.

- Et Guillaume ?

- C'est bien le problème. Une grande partie du problème. Elle dit qu'elle l'aime mais… je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment en train de te raconter ça, Harry.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je reprends d'une voix sourde. Tout.

On se regarde rapidement puis on détourne les yeux pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui nous lie à jamais, au-delà des paroles.

- Oui, je sais. Soit. Elle l'aime mais elle a besoin, enfin envie de… contacts charnels. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? fait-il avec une petite grimace.

- Oui, je comprends, Guillaume m'en a parlé.

- Il t'a parlé de quoi ? demande-t-il épouvanté.

- Oh, pas de toi, rassure-toi. Il m'a juste dit qu'il… avait des soucis physiques qui l'empêchaient de… enfin tu comprends, quoi.

Charles acquiesce, on a l'air de deux débiles qui n'arrivent pas à communiquer, à dire les mots. Des mots simples pourtant. On se ressert un verre pour se donner du courage, histoire de gagner du temps aussi.

- Et tu ne veux pas… lui rendre ce petit service ? je demande d'un ton léger.

- Tu plaisantes ? Un petit service ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

- Enfin je veux dire, si c'est juste charnel c'est moins grave. De toute façon elle n'habite pas ici, si ? Elle ne vient que pour les vacances ?

- Et ça change quoi ? En quoi c'est moins grave ?

- C'est passager, dis-je avec assurance. Si elle aime son mari…

- Oh Harry ! lance-t-il avec une réprobation qui m'agace.

- Et toi, tu n'en as pas envie ? je rajoute par pur vice, pour le mettre face à ses contradictions.

- Mais ce n'est pas la question, voyons !

- Pourtant ce serait charitable de ta part…

- J'ai entendu assez de conneries, fait-il en se levant.

Il se dirige vers l'escalier quand le carillon de la porte retentit, Charles se retourne, on échange un regard surpris.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? me demande-t-il abruptement.

- Moi ? Mais non, je ne connais personne ici. Plus personne… Vas-y, ouvre !

Avec un soupir agacé il se dirige vers la porte, j'espère que c'est elle, sans raison précise. Je ne bouge pas du canapé mais je baisse le son de la télé, subrepticement, des voix me parviennent de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Charles, je veux te parler… fait une voix féminine.

- Inutile. Pars, s'il te plait.

- Mais…

- Rentre chez toi, Marie. S'il te plait.

- Non !

- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu nous fais prendre ?

J'imagine ce grand benêt dans l'entrée, face à une femme qu'il aime et je serre mes poings. Pourquoi le monde est-il si mal fait ? J'ai un peu honte de les écouter mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je prie en silence pour qu'il lui cède.

- Ils sont tous sortis, j'ai prétexté un malaise pour rester seule. Pour te revoir…

- Marie, écoute-moi, fait-il d'une voix profonde, sa voix de prêtre. On ne peut pas faire ça, ce n'est pas possible. Pas raisonnable. Pense à tes enfants, Marie, et à Guillaume. Dieu ne peut pas permettre ça, parce que les liens du mariage sont sacrés. Et la fidélité est l'un des quatre piliers du mariage chrétien. Guillaume a déjà assez souffert, il ne mérite pas ça…

Je ne l'entends plus, elle, je suppose qu'elle pleure doucement sur le pas du presbytère, anéantie. Mais mon frère continue son sermon chrétien en baissant la voix, modulant chaque mot comme en chaire et je me crispe, je déteste quand l'Evangile parle à sa place, de son ton trop raisonnable. Au bout de quelques minutes il revient, blême, et monte l'escalier en passant devant moi comme si j'étais transparent.

- Tu es fier de toi ? je lui lance, révolté.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait, fait-il les épaules basses.

- Toutes ces conneries de mariage et de fidélité, ces principes prémâchés qui nous empêchent de vivre ! Comment tu peux rabâcher tout ça ?

- On a besoin de principes dans une société, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ? dis-je en désespoir de cause.

Charles secoue la tête, visiblement dépassé par ma question, puis s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier et se tourne vers moi, amer.

- Il n'y a que l'amour de Dieu qui ait une valeur, Harry.

- Tu parles. Crétin.

Il me lance un regard douloureux, regrettant sans doute ses confidences et ma présence. Pourtant je ne veux que son bonheur. Enfin, je crois. Il disparaît dans sa chambre et je sors mon portable, énervé. Il faut que je parle à Draco, absolument. Notre amour doit être aussi grand que le leur.

- Allo ?

- Salut Draco, je… je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

- Très bonnes, merci, fait-il froidement.

- Tu as été gâté ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as eu des cadeaux sympas ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je te dérange ?

- Je suis chez mes parents et… bref. Tu rentres quand ?

- Ce soir. Je passe te voir ?

- Oh, ce soir je serai encore chez mes parents. On peut se voir demain plutôt ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception. Oh attends, ça sonne à la porte. Quitte pas, hein ?

- Mais…

Je me précipite pour ouvrir, espérant et craignant à la fois me retrouver face à Marie. C'est bien elle, abasourdie de me voir. Elle pâlit et recule, je lui lance un sourire encourageant.

- Oh, je… je souhaitais voir votre frère, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

- Je passe quelques jours chez Charles pour Noël, dis-je pour me justifier, comme si j'en avais besoin.

- Je… je voulais lui donner quelque chose, est-ce que vous pouvez lui remettre ? me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

Après m'avoir donné la lettre elle recule, elle semble si bouleversée que je me dis qu'elle ne peut pas repartir comme ça.

- Vous ne voulez pas entrer et lui donner vous-même ? m'entends-je proposer à mon propre étonnement.

- Pardon ? Non, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille… enfin, il a sûrement autre chose à faire.

Elle passe d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante, je sens qu'elle meurt d'envie d'entrer, en fait. C'est de la folie furieuse mais je crois en l'amour, ou alors c'est juste pour le faire chier.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si occupé que ça. Entrez, il est monté dans sa chambre. Vous connaissez le chemin ?

- Oui, je… je connais le chemin, merci, fait-elle en se mordillant la lèvre et en avançant un pied dans l'entrée.

Je lui rends sa lettre et elle sourit, je suis bêtement aussi ému qu'elle. Marie passe devant moi, je referme la porte sur elle, certain de faire une connerie. Oui mais ne pas la faire serait pire, j'en suis sûr. Elle avance lentement vers l'escalier, incertaine, sa silhouette paraît frêle dans son manteau ajusté, le rouge de la honte orne nos fronts.

Sur le qui-vive je reprends le téléphone, ému.

- Draco ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, grogne-t-il.

- Excuse-moi mais… je crois que je viens de faire une bêtise.

- Ah bon ? dit-il soudain intéressé. Laquelle ?

- Oh, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais…

Mon cœur bat sourdement dans la poitrine, je meurs d'envie de lui raconter mais il s'agit de la vie de mon frère, quand même.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, fait-il d'une voix chaude – une voix qui m'émeut instantanément.

- Je… j'ai fait entrer une femme dans la chambre de mon frère. Le prêtre, je précise comme un con.

- Quoi ?

J'entends des bruits de voix en haut de l'escalier et j'ai peur, je crispe mes doigts autour du portable, aux aguets. Ils parlementent à voix basse, je cherche une prière adéquate. « Quand on a que l'amour » ? Ah non, c'est une chanson, pas une prière. Quoique.

- Harry, t'es toujours là ? souffle Draco.

- Oui, oui. Excuse-moi, c'est pas encore gagné. Il ne veut pas la laisser rentrer.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fous ? Ton frère a une maîtresse ?

Un instant j'hésite, un instant seulement jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer, en haut. Sur eux. Je ferme les yeux en retenant un sourire de triomphe, le téléphone toujours à la main.

- Oui. Mais c'est un secret, hein ? Tu promets de ne rien dire ?

- Tu parles ! Quelle histoire ! C'est bien un prêtre catholique, hein ? Pas un pasteur ?

- Oui, oui. Mais tu jures de ne rien dire ?

- Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? souffle-t-il doucement et je vais chercher avec mes doigts le petit pendentif que j'ai autour du cou, offert par lui.

- Si, j'ai confiance en toi, je reprends en souriant.

- Alors dis-moi tout. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je… je ne connais pas tous les détails mais c'était sa femme de ménage, qui est veuve. Enfin, était veuve.

- Etait ?

- C'est compliqué, dis-je en grimaçant. Disons qu'elle est veuve, son mari était militaire et a disparu, j'ajoute pour atténuer la faute de mon frère. Alors ils se sont rapprochés et voilà…

- Waouh. Mais il a pas honte ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas la revoir mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait entrer, à l'instant. En ce moment ils sont ensemble. Dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il. Ils sont seuls dans sa chambre en ce moment ?

- Oui, je souffle, excité.

Aucun son ne vient plus de l'escalier, des images envahissent mon imagination, qui a toujours été fertile. J'essaie de les chasser mais Draco reprend :

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

- Oh, Draco…

- La même chose que nous, la dernière fois ?

- Oh, je… je ne sais pas, dis-je en sentant mes oreilles brûler. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi ? me murmure mon amant avec cruauté et je gémis malgré moi.

- Oui. Moi aussi.

- J'aimerais tant te serrer contre moi... t'embrasser. Partout.

- Oui…

- Je voudrais te toucher…

- Oui…

- Te sentir en moi…

- Oh oui oui oui, je répète sans arriver à me contrôler, bougeant doucement les hanches contre le canapé.

La voix de Draco est chaude à mon oreille et le désir m'embrase, me faisant perdre la tête. Je me frotte de plus en plus rapidement contre les coussins en gémissant, écoutant les mots crus et précis qui me torturent. Il me semble entendre des grincements réguliers mais je ne sais plus si ça émane du lit en haut ou de mon canapé, peut-être sommes-nous sur le même rythme infernal, prohibé. Surtout, ne pas y penser.

- Oh Harry tu me manques, gémit Draco à mon oreille. J'ai trop envie de ta peau. Tu passes ce soir ?

- Mais je croyais que tu étais chez tes parents ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Passe ce soir. A n'importe quelle heure. Tu me raconteras tout ça par le détail, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle. Et tu me feras tout ce que tu veux…

Sa voix rauque me soulève les entrailles, je jouis dans un long spasme honteux, comme aux pires moments de mon adolescence.

**A suivre…**

**Merci encore à vous qui lisez ma fic si particulière, un énorme merci à celles qui reviewent et à mes bêtas, Katy et Nico. A bientôt ! **

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Ffnet : Anna : Merci pour ton enthousiasme Anna, il me fait super plaisir tu sais ! Merci de dévorer cette fic et surtout merci d'aimer ce que je fais, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !**_

_**Bisous**_


	24. Love song

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 24**

**Love song**

**Retour auprès de nos héros, merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire avec ces personnages bizarres, votre soutien est très important pour moi. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à vous interroger sur la vraie personnalité de Draco, j'espère que vous trouverez un début de réponse dans ce chapitre…**

_**« Love song » est le dernier titre de Vanessa Paradis, écrit par Benjamin Biolay.**_

La voiture fait une embardée à cause du givre sur la route, Charles ne décoche pas un mot, mâchoires serrées. Bientôt on arrivera à Reims, bientôt je reprendrai mon train, direction Londres. Ouf.

Les minutes ont passé lentement après le coup de fil de Draco, j'ai tellement hâte de le revoir que je fixe ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui ne la fait pas avancer plus vite. Après avoir raccroché j'ai monté le son de la télé pour ne pas être tenté d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la chambre du haut. Après tout ça ne me regardait pas, d'ailleurs il ne se passait peut-être rien, qu'une discussion pénible.

- C'est sympa de m'accompagner, dis-je pour rompre le silence entre nous.

- C'est normal, fait-il sombrement en doublant un camion un peu rapidement.

Il est stressé et conduit brusquement, je m'agrippe à la poignée en essayant de prendre un air détendu, en vain sans doute. J'aimerais lui parler avant de repartir, le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé d'être monté te chercher mais j'avais peur de rater mon train et…

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, m'interrompt-il sèchement. D'ailleurs j'allais descendre.

- Est-ce que… ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Oh, je ne crois rien. D'ailleurs tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, je ne te jette pas la pierre, dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- Tu parles. Bien au contraire ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait monter, hein ? marmonne-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as tout fait pour la jeter dans mes bras. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire de monter.

- Ben voyons ! C'est de ma faute maintenant ! T'es gonflé, Charles ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers lui, qui ne moufte pas.

- Je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

- Je ne me mêle de rien ! Elle voulait te voir, je pensais que c'était mieux que vous vous parliez directement au lieu de…

- Au lieu de quoi ?

- Oh et puis merde ! dis-je en me renfonçant dans mon siège et en croisant les bras devant moi. T'es jamais content, de toute façon. Quoi qu'on fasse pour toi.

Charles me lance un petit coup d'œil surpris, je viens de reprendre malgré moi une des phrases préférées de ma mère, qui reprochait sans cesse à Charles sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle. Je hausse les épaules, presque inquiet. Il parait que quand quelqu'un disparaît ses proches reprennent ses phrases inconsciemment, j'aurais pu mieux tomber que sur celle-là. Mais il faut croire que je l'ai entendue trop souvent, ou alors il y a une part de vérité.

- Je suis désolé, je murmure en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Soit. Mais au moins tu ne racontes rien à personne, hein ? fait-il en me fusillant du regard et en faisant une nouvelle embardée.

- Mais bien sûr ! dis-je un peu trop rapidement. A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ?

- Ton ami, par exemple, fait-il en me coulant un regard par en dessous.

Immédiatement une vague de mauvaise conscience me submerge, je hausse à nouveau les épaules, faussement vexé.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, Charles. Je ne lui ai jamais rien raconté sur nous. Ce qu'on a vécu, petits.

- Quoi ? Encore cette vieille histoire ? Pourquoi tu t'accroches à ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu en fais un tel mystère ? On n'a rien à se reprocher, si ? Pourquoi t'arrives pas à tourner la page ?

- Mais je… je t'avais promis et…

- Mais c'était il y a 10 ans, il y a prescription, non ? Ce qui m'arrive en ce moment est autrement plus grave et dangereux, alors je compte sur toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

On arrive aux faubourgs de Reims et je sens le rouge de la honte sur mon front, j'espère que Draco sera discret. Ou mieux, qu'il a déjà tout oublié. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui en parler ? Etait-ce pour faire le malin ? Eveiller sa curiosité ? J'ai merdé et ce sera un secret que je devrai porter seul, cette fois.

- De toute façon, c'est fini, on ne se reverra plus, fait-il sourdement.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ? dis-je en sursautant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te parle de Marie, là. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir, en tout cas plus chez moi ni à l'Eglise. C'est une histoire impossible, terminée.

- Ah bon ? fais-je soulagé. C'est terminé pour elle aussi ?

- Il le faudra bien, conclut-il avec fermeté.

Je me souviens du visage éperdu de cette femme et j'ai du mal à le croire, je me demande s'il ne tente pas de se convaincre lui-même. Mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas l'irriter, j'acquiesce en silence en me promettant de donner cette information à Draco. Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, ils se sont dits adieu, tout est fini. Voilà, bonne idée. Un peu soulagé je me radosse à mon siège, content d'apercevoir la Cathédrale et d'approcher de la gare.

- Bon eh bien bon retour, murmure Charles alors qu'il s'arrête devant la gare. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je t'arrête ici ? J'ai un truc à faire en rentrant, je suis assez pressé.

- Non, non, pas de souci, bien sûr, dis-je surpris. Merci de m'avoir accueilli.

- Tu es chez toi, fait-il avec une esquisse de sourire et je sens une chaleur du côté de mon coeur. Reviens quand tu veux.

Non, mon frère n'est pas parfait mais je tiens à lui, bizarrement. Et il le sait.

oOo oOo oOo

Je sors du métro en courant presque, il est bientôt minuit. Je remonte la rue sous la pluie, fichu temps anglais. Quand il y a de la neige à Reims il pleut à Londres, c'est banal. Pour un peu je me sentirais à nouveau Français, même si chez moi c'est en Angleterre, maintenant. L'ambiance est toujours festive ici, nous sommes à la veille du Nouvel An et toutes les rues sont décorées. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de Draco, tout est éteint, je prends peur. On avait pourtant décidé de se voir ce soir, non ? Ou a-t-il été retenu quelque part ? Plus mort que vif je sonne en bas, il me répond au bout de quelques secondes, mon cœur repart. « Je suis idiot » me dis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui me mène à son étage.

- Joyeux Noël ! me lance Draco qui m'attend derrière la porte. Enfin de retour ?

- Oui, et tu m'as manqué tu sais, dis-je en me précipitant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Ah oui, en effet, je t'ai manqué on dirait, fait-il en riant et en se dégageant doucement. Ne sois pas si pressé, on a tout notre temps. Tu restes cette nuit ?

- Volontiers, je réponds en essayant de cacher ma joie. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Viens, assieds-toi, dit-il en montrant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Tiens, tu peux ouvrir la bouteille de champagne ?

- Waouh, du champagne ? Tu me gâtes…

- Tu sais que ton appel de tout à l'heure m'a beaucoup intrigué ?

- A quel propos ?

- Mais tu sais bien ! Ton frère et cette femme… c'est fou. Vas-y, raconte-moi.

Je fais semblant de m'escrimer sur le bouchon de champagne pour ne pas lui répondre, mal à l'aise. Flûte, moi qui avais promis. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives il saute enfin et Draco pousse un cri de joie en tendant son verre. Nous trinquons à notre santé et je le fixe avec intérêt.

- Alors ? Tu as été gâté ? Raconte-moi !

- Moui, fait-il avec une petite moue. Allez, dis-moi tout !

Ses yeux brillent et ce n'est pas que l'effet du champagne, je toussote, gêné.

- Ah, euh… en fait, je me suis trompé. Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, il lui a dit adieu.

- Ah bon ? Mais ça durait depuis longtemps ?

- Non, non. Ils n'ont couché ensemble qu'une fois, par erreur. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mon frère, si ?

- Allez, sois sympa. Raconte-moi, fait-il en se lovant contre moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Tu ne les connais même pas !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Je connais ton frère, j'ai vécu chez lui. Il est pas rigolo, hein. Il doit rire à chaque fois qu'il se pince, non ? Alors de penser qu'un homme si sérieux et si strict s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qui…

- Marie n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Comme mon frère.

- Tu la connais aussi ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il te l'a présentée ?

- Non, c'est une… euh… cousine éloignée. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, elle était là avec son bébé à la Toussaint.

- Elle a un bébé ? reprend Draco étonné. Mais elle est veuve !

Oh mince. Il a oublié d'être con, celui-là, et il se souvient de tout ce que je lui ai dit. Beaucoup mieux que moi, d'ailleurs. Je fais une petite grimace, son regard s'illumine.

- Et c'est ton frère le père ! C'est ça hein ? dit-il triomphalement.

- Mais non !

- Mais si. Tu mens mal, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? demande-t-il avec de grands yeux innocents.

Je secoue la tête, dépassé. Comment je me suis fourré dans un pétrin pareil ? Auprès de qui dois-je être sincère ? Ces injonctions contradictoires me dépassent et me filent la migraine, je suis paumé. Draco me sourit tendrement et me souffle à l'oreille :

- Tu peux tout me dire mon amour, je ne répéterai rien, promis. Tu me crois, hein ?

- Oui mais…

- Tu recommences à ne pas me faire confiance, dit-il en sourcillant et en s'éloignant. Charmant.

- Attends ! Je… j'ai du mal à parler de certaines choses qui concernent ma famille, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais j'ai confiance en toi mon amour, je te jure, dis-je précipitamment. Je te jure…

Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage, il lève son verre de champagne et le fait tinter contre le mien :

- Buvons à la vérité, d'accord ? On jure de tout se dire ?

- D'accord, dis-je en déglutissant.

En quelques mots je lui raconte la romance de mon frère et de Marie mais il revient à la charge et me pose plein de questions précises, auxquelles je n'ai pas la réponse. Quand, comment, pourquoi, combien de fois, où…

- Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! T'es drôlement curieux, dis donc.

- J'adore connaître le secret des gens, ce qu'ils cachent, qui ils sont vraiment. Je trouve ça passionnant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Les gens les plus lisses sont ceux qui font le plus de sales coups, crois-moi. J'aime bien les démasquer. Et puis je m'en sers pour mes rôles, c'est bien utile.

- Ah bon ? je répète perplexe.

- Oui, ça donne de la profondeur aux personnages d'imaginer leurs secrets. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt jouer le rôle d'un moine, je pense que je vais m'inspirer de ton frère.

- Tu plaisantes ? dis-je avec effroi.

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est un moine un peu mystérieux tu verras, mais je ne peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est confidentiel.

- Mais je croyais qu'on se disait tout ?

- Ah mais oui mais là c'est contractuel, j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité, fait-il en finissant son verre.

- Je te parle de la vie privée de mon frère et toi tu ne veux rien me dire sur ton rôle ? Attends, tu rigoles, là !

Draco lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir. Il secoue la tête et se penche vers moi :

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir… Rassure-toi, je saurai être discret, je comprends l'enjeu. Pour le rôle je te raconterai tout si tu veux, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas de réelle importance. Et puis toi tu n'es du milieu, ça ne risque rien.

Je fais une petite moue, un peu vexé par son attitude, il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu n'es pas content qu'on soit ensemble ?

- Si. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle d'apprendre qu'on est ensemble, dis-je un peu sardoniquement.

- Pardon ?

- Puisqu'on en est à tout se dire, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où tu en es avec Peter ?

- Pardon ? répète-t-il, froissé.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Je sais qu'il est souvent ici, que vous vous voyez encore. J'en ai assez de jouer le rôle de l'amant patient et discret. Pourquoi tu ne romps pas avec lui ?

- Je… mais je t'ai expliqué, non ? fait-il en blêmissant.

- Non.

Sur le coup il se lève et commence à faire les cents pas autour de la pièce en se rongeant les ongles. Je n'ai pas envie de l'aider sur ce coup-là, je poireaute depuis trop longtemps. J'observe son jean gris et son pull blanc, il est beau et élégant, parfait. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ca ne suffit pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, tente-t-il à nouveau.

- Oh si, tu comprends très bien, Draco. Le jeu de la vérité ça se joue à deux.

- Mais je… Il me fait peur, murmure-t-il sans me regarder en continuant à arpenter la pièce.

- La dernière fois tu n'avais pas l'air traumatisé par lui, quand il t'a posé tes rideaux. C'est un mec gentil.

- Il a l'air gentil, oui. C'est tout, fait-il sur la défensive.

Je le regarde et je me demande qui il est vraiment, derrière son aspect lisse. Que vient-il de dire, déjà ? « Les gens les plus lisses sont ceux qui font le plus de sales coups, crois-moi. » Ben voyons. On y est, pile poil.

- Il t'a déjà menacé ?

- Non, pas directement mais…

- Tu as peur de quoi exactement ?

- Je… j'ai peur de tout. Il est capable de n'importe quoi, crois-moi.

Je fais une petite moue dubitative mais Draco ne me regarde pas, il ronge ses ongles avec acharnement en faisant les cent pas. J'aurais presque pitié de lui. Si je le croyais. Avec un petit sourire je me verse une nouvelle coupe de champagne puis je me cale dans mon fauteuil.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité Draco ?

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que tu l'aimes toujours. Que je ne te suffis pas. C'est le moment ou jamais, je jure de ne pas le prendre mal. Je voudrais juste savoir, Draco. Etre fixé.

_Ne plus t'aimer_, pensé-je sans le dire. Il s'arrête soudain et se retourne vers moi, pâle.

- Mais je t'aime, moi aussi. Plus que tout, tu sais. Tu dois me croire, Harry. Avec ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… et cette chaîne que je t'ai offerte. Comment tu peux douter ?

- Je doute parce que tu le vois toujours et qu'il est charmant. Je me demande même…

- Quoi ? fait-il en cillant.

- Rien. C'est idiot.

- Si, dis. Vas-y, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en me prenant la main.

- Je me demande même s'il ne voudrait pas qu'on soit très liés, tous les trois, dis-je en le fixant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, fait-il, rougissant. Je vois. Je crois que tu as raison, Harry. Il est prêt à tout pour me garder, même te séduire.

Je suis tellement surpris que je ne réponds pas, je pensais qu'il me rirait au nez, qu'il me traiterait de fou mais non, j'avais raison. Peter est prêt à ça aussi, peut-être avec l'assentiment de Draco.

- Pour moi c'est exclu, je reprends en relevant le menton. Je ne joue pas à ça, j'ai passé l'âge.

- Bien sûr, renchérit-il. Bien sûr. C'est hors de question.

- Alors il va falloir que tu le quittes, dis-je en poussant un peu mon avantage.

Dehors une voiture klaxonne brusquement et Draco détourne la tête, surpris. Cherche-t-il à gagner du temps ? Puis il me fixe longuement, j'essaie de deviner ses pensées sur ses lèvres closes. C'est un instant de vérité entre nous, comme il y en a peu. Finalement c'était plus facile que je ne le croyais de le mettre en demeure. Soudain il ne nie plus, il baisse la tête et murmure :

- Je veux bien, Harry, si je n'ai pas le choix. Mais c'est une erreur.

Ses doigts sont gelés entre les miens, je souris bravement.

- Mais non. Il ne se passera rien, tu verras. Il n'osera pas te toucher, j'en suis sûr.

- Je n'ai pas peur que pour moi, murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je…

Soudain je comprends et je secoue la tête, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que… qu'il va s'en prendre à moi ? Il oserait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais tout est possible avec lui…

La trouille me fait me lever, je me mets à mon tour à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en secouant la tête.

- Quel salaud ! Mais quel salaud ! Tu crois qu'il oserait s'en prendre à moi ? Mais je vais lui casser la gueule, moi ! Il ne me connaît pas ! Je vais me défendre, moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Je sais bien que je dois être plus pathétique qu'autre chose mais Draco me fixe de ses yeux pleins d'effroi et je dois faire face, lutter. Après tout je n'ai peur de rien, de personne, ici. La rage emplit mon ventre et ma bouche, je sens une bile amère, pour un peu j'irais lui casser la figure moi-même, sans attendre. Qui est-il pour oser me menacer ?

- Fais attention quand même, Harry… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, reprend Draco, livide.

- Mais tu as vraiment peur ?

- Mais oui ! Pas toi ?

- A vrai dire j'ai toujours pensé que… qu'il était inoffensif. Que c'était toi qui ne voulais pas le quitter.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, justement. Parce que tu tenais à lui, j'imagine. J'ai du mal à croire que tu vas rompre avec lui pour vivre avec moi.

- Vivre avec toi ?

- Enfin, pas directement, non. J'ai compris que tu tenais à vivre seul dans ton appartement, rassure-toi. Mais j'aimerais bien… être le seul, pour toi.

- Mais tu es le seul pour moi, fait-il en se levant et en m'enlaçant.

- Et Peter ?

- Peter a été quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Mais si tu me le demandes, je le quitterai. Si tu es sûr de toi, ajoute-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je suis sûr de moi, j'affirme avec une assurance qu je ne ressens pas. Rien ne compte à part toi. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, par peur ou par passion, et je sens les coups sourds de mon cœur dans ma poitrine, à moins que ce ne soit les siens.

oOo oOo oOo

Un étau me serre le crâne, j'entends des bruits sourds au loin, comme dans du coton et j'ouvre difficilement un œil. Où suis-je ? Quel jour on est ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Tout tourne et vacille, je ne reconnais ni ma chambre ni la maison de Charles. Dans la pénombre je repère une tête blonde sur un oreiller, ouf c'est Draco. Je viens de passer ma première nuit chez lui – nuit c'est beaucoup dire car nous sommes rentrés à 5 heures du matin, après le réveillon du Nouvel An. Evidemment j'ai trop bu, je n'ai plus que des flashs épars de la nuit, de la musique techno poussée à fond et des stroboscopes aveuglants.

Les coups sourds continuent, Draco grogne puis se lève, j'en profite pour reluquer ses fesses fines, ce mec est d'une beauté incroyable. Je me souviens que je suis censé assurer trois séances de prises de vue ce matin et rien n'est prêt mais je chasse cette pensée pour me délecter encore de ma présence chez lui. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, sans me l'avouer, que j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vrai. Cette fois on est ensemble pour de bon, et c'est bien.

J'entends des éclats de voix qui viennent de la porte et je me lève à mon tour, inquiet. Depuis la porte de la chambre je vois Peter et Draco, ce dernier essayant de le mettre gentiment à la porte. Heureusement il s'est rhabillé en vitesse, Peter quant à lui et très élégant, frais et dispo. Je réalise que c'est à cause de moi que Draco est dans de sales draps – même si c'est plutôt moi qui y suis entortillé pour l'instant - et n'écoutant que mon courage, je traverse le salon jusqu'à la porte. Peter me voit, semble surpris puis se compose un visage souriant :

- Meilleurs vœux Harry. J'espère qu'elle sera longue et fructueuse…

- Quoi ?

- L'année à venir. C'est donc ça…, fait-il en fixant Draco qui pâlit.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Harry, murmure Draco en se tournant vers moi. Ca vaut mieux.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? reprend Peter avec un sourire enjôleur. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit en France ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Sans doute, je marmonne.

- Tu nous fais un petit café, Draco ? fait Peter se glissant dans l'appartement alors que nous essayons de faire barrage.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment, grogne Draco.

- Je crois que si, justement, fait Peter en s'installant sur le fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait. Vu votre tête vous en avez bien besoin. Et comme ça ce sera l'occasion pour toi d'inaugurer la machine à expresso que je t'ai offert à Noël.

Draco fait une petite grimace et s'exécute, je file passer un pyjama trouvé dans l'armoire puis je reviens m'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de Peter. Ce dernier me dévisage puis éclate de rire.

- Je vois que mon pyjama te va très bien, Harry. Un peu grand peut-être, non ? ajoute-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Je… j'ai pris le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main, dis-je pour me justifier –comme un idiot- et Draco revient avec deux cafés, l'air sombre.

- Noël s'est bien passé ? reprend Peter en me fixant amicalement et je déglutis.

- Oui, oui, merci. Très bien.

- C'est bien d'aller voir sa famille. C'est important.

J'échange un coup d'œil perplexe avec Draco qui touille son café, l'air gêné. On a l'air de trois parfaits imbéciles à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, je me croirais dans une sitcom ou une pièce de boulevard, à nouveau. Sauf que j'ai toujours détesté ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le met pas à la porte ? Combien de temps ça va durer cette comédie ?

Nous buvons notre café du bout des lèvres alors que Peter disserte à loisir sur les coutumes ancestrales du réveillon selon les régions et que Draco baille ostensiblement. J'ai l'impression d'être englué, incapable de bouger, comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. J'enverrais bien balader ce con mais j'ai pitié de mon amant qui déteste les confrontations et le scandale. Après tout il arrivera peut-être à s'en débarrasser en douceur, je décide de lui faire confiance. Peter continue à bavarder de tout et de rien puis se lève, toujours sûr de lui.

- Bon, je passe te prendre cet après-midi, comme convenu ?

- Pardon ? fit Draco. Euh non, ça ne va pas être possible…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est bien ce que nous avions décidé à Noël, non ? Tu verras, c'est un très bel endroit, on y sera très bien.

Draco pâlit, je suis gêné presque d'être là et d'assister à ça, je décide d'intervenir pour lui venir en aide.

- Draco va rester avec moi, dis-je en fixant Peter droit les yeux.

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Mais vous pouvez venir tous les deux, si vous y tenez tant que ça.

- Non, on ne va pas venir tous les deux, dis-je sèchement. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre…

- Harry… me fait Draco avec un regard d'avertissement. Je préfère en parler seul à seul avec Peter.

- Parler de quoi ? fait Peter innocemment. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! On dirait deux ados qui menacent de faire une fugue. C'est quoi le plan ?

- Le plan c'est que vous allez laisser Draco tranquille. Il est avec moi maintenant.

- Oh, voyez moi ça ! Touchant.

Peter me lance un regard moqueur, je me redresse à mon tour, essayant de paraître aussi grand que lui. En vain. A sa tête je devine que Draco voudrait disparaître sous terre, sa pusillanimité m'agace.

- Bon, je crois que les choses ont été dites clairement, Peter. A bon entendeur…, dis-je d'une voix plus ferme.

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? lance Peter à Draco sans plus me regarder.

- Non, mais… il vaudrait mieux qu'on en parle seul à seul. S'il te plait.

Peter et moi nous dévisageons d'un air méfiant, évaluant le degré de nocivité de l'autre. Visiblement il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, pas plus que moi. Et pas question que je sorte pour les laisser discuter, je crains le pire. On reste plantés là, indécis, désorientés, comme des personnages ayant perdu leurs dialogues.

- Ce n'est pas possible, hein ? reprend Peter d'une voix blanche. Tu ne peux pas…

- Peter, s'il te plait…

- Non Draco, je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible. Tu sais que… enfin tu sais tout ce que tu représentes, pour moi. Dis-moi que tu le sais…

Il se décompose sous mes yeux et je me sens mal, voyeur. Je ne comprends pas comment l'homme si sûr de lui a pu se changer en lavette en si peu de temps, ou alors son assurance n'était qu'un masque. Draco baisse les yeux, je sais qu'il voudrait que je parte, je ne le ferai pas. Pas cette fois.

- Draco, gémit Peter. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Draco…

- Peter, s'il te plait. C'est pas le moment. Comprends-moi, ajoute Draco avec une petite grimace.

Peter nous fixe tour à tour comme pour évaluer si nous sommes sérieux, son incrédulité fait peine à voir. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ? Cette situation n'a rien d'exceptionnel pourtant. A-t-il vraiment cru qu'il resterait éternellement dans la vie de Draco ? Se sont-ils fait des promesses ?

- Draco, réfléchis bien, reprend Peter doucement. Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver…

- Stop, l'interrompt Draco, à la torture. Stop. Pars, s'il te plait.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire…

Draco le prend par le bras et l'emmène doucement jusqu'à la porte, je les entends qui chuchotent. Que se disent-ils ? Sont-ils en train de comploter contre moi ? Je ne sais plus que penser, cette scène me parait surréaliste. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur Peter ce dernier se penche une dernière fois sur Draco :

- Réfléchis bien. Je t'appellerai avant que tu partes.

- Au revoir Peter, murmure Draco.

Enfin tout est calme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une tempête. Draco revient vers moi d'un pas un peu hésitant et j'éclate :

- Eh bien dis donc ! Il a eu du mal à comprendre, non ?

- Oui, en effet. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu parles ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais te partager ? Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Et toi, pourquoi tu es si pâle ? Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé dis-moi…

- Je n'aime pas la brutalité, fait Draco d'un air pincé. J'aurais préféré lui parler moi-même, c'était déjà assez pénible comme ça.

- Ben voyons. Toujours à ménager la chèvre et le chou, hein ? Et dans six mois on en était encore au même point. T'exagères !

Je sens la colère monter en moi, je lui en veux de n'avoir pas été plus courageux, et je m'en veux un peu aussi. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et cache son visage dans ses mains, ma colère se change instantanément en peur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu voulais rester avec lui ? Mais alors il fallait me le dire, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas soulagé d'être débarrassé ? Je ne te comprends pas. Vraiment pas…

Draco secoue sa tête entre ses mains, je m'assois à côté de lui, perdu. J'espère que c'est un cauchemar, j'espère que je vais me réveiller.

- Draco, mais tu veux quoi, à la fin ? Tu ne voulais pas le quitter ? C'est ça la vérité ? Réponds-moi, je vais devenir fou, là.

Il ne dit rien, les mains toujours devant son visage, je suis démuni. Je me relève et je recommence à tourner en rond dans la pièce, cherchant une explication plausible à tout ça. Qui ment ? Qui est sincère ? Où en sommes-nous ? J'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage et il m'a bouffé la main, le bras, le cerveau. Dehors les voitures circulent au ralenti et les gens se font des accolades dans la rue, c'est le Nouvel An. La situation m'apparaît tellement absurde que je me décide à partir. Après tout je ne vais pas le brusquer ni le supplier de m'expliquer, je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Ou en dessous, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il me semble que mon coeur est broyé dans ma poitrine et que je n'arrive plus à respirer, il me reste une chance de m'en sortir dignement.

- Je vais y aller, Draco, dis-je en relevant la tête. Je crois que je t'en ai trop demandé. Pardon.

- Non, reste. Reste, Harry. Je… excuse-moi, c'est compliqué à expliquer, dit-il sans bouger.

- Tu le regrettes à ce point-là ? Tu peux encore lui courir après, tu sais.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… c'est si brutal et… enfin j'ai si peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire…

- Ah bon ? Il ne nous a pas menacés, pourtant. Il avait l'air triste, d'accord, mais c'est normal, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil.

- Tu ne le connais pas, Harry. Tu ne le connais pas, reprend-il en frissonnant.

Je m'approche, sourcils froncés, perplexe.

- Non, mais toi tu sembles bien le connaître, justement. Et être vraiment affecté par son départ… je me trompe ?

Draco hausse les épaules et me regarde enfin en face.

- C'est vrai que… je m'étais habitué à lui. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était là, avec moi. Et il a tant fait pour moi, si tu savais.

- Mais je croyais qu'il te faisait peur ? dis-je en m'asseyant à nouveau à côté de lui et en le prenant dans mes bras. J'avoue, je ne te comprends pas.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pas évident pour moi non plus. C'est vrai qu'il me faisait peur et qu'il était un peu énervant mais… je tenais à lui. C'est le premier homme que j'ai connu, le premier à m'avoir pris au sérieux, respecté. Je n'étais rien quand je l'ai rencontré, lui était déjà connu. Reconnu. C'est un pilier de ma vie, quelque part, alors j'ai des sentiments mélangés. Et je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. En plus…

- En plus ?

- Dieu seul sait de quoi il est capable…

Un frisson me parcourt à mon tour, je prends convulsivement les mains de Draco dans les miennes. Elles sont glacées.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu t'amuses à te faire peur. Il t'a déjà fait du mal ?

- Oui. Non. Pas volontairement. Il ne connaît pas sa force parfois et il a des colères terribles. Mais il a appris à se contrôler, la plupart du temps.

- Pourquoi tu trembles alors ? Tu aurais préféré que la situation perdure ? Ça te convenait ?

Il hésite à répondre et je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je regarde ses mains aux doigts rongés et je me demande ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, Draco. Tu restes une énigme pour moi, surtout dans ce type de situation. Tu veux quoi ?

Ses épaules se haussent à nouveau et je suis devant un enfant boudeur qui ne peut choisir entre une boule vanille et une boule chocolat. Je pourrais lui dire « choisir c'est renoncer » mais il croirait que je me fous de sa gueule. Alors je me tais. Je le regarde. J'essaie de comprendre.

- T'es gentil, toi, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant enfin.

Son parfum délicat me monte à la tête, sa peau est si fine et douce que je sens mes dernières réserves disparaître, fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'aime, dis-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

- J'aimerais rester tout le temps comme ça. Avec toi. Ne pas être obligé de partir. Jamais.

Sa phrase me fait tiquer, il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser pourquoi.

- Partir où ? dis-je en m'éloignant un peu de ses lèvres trop douces.

Avant qu'il ne réponde le téléphone se met à sonner, il décroche et commence à parler avec animation à un mystérieux interlocuteur au bout du fil, qu'il semble ravi d'entendre. Moi je reste là, planté dans mon froc avec mes questions. Draco part continuer sa discussion dans la chambre, je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Qui appelle-t-il ? Quels sont ses amis ? C'est vrai que je le connais très peu, au final. « Ca viendra », me dis-je pour me rassurer. Ca viendra.

La discussion se prolonge et je me décide à appeler mon frère, faute de grives. Après tout, je suis civilisé, moi aussi.

- Allo ? Bonne année Charles, dis-je avec une joie forcée. Tu as bien fêté ça ?

- Euh… avec retenue. Toi aussi, j'espère.

- Oh, ne joue pas déjà les rabat-joie !

- Merci. Et tu appelais pour quoi ? fait-il d'un ton pincé.

- Pour te souhaiter une bonne année, c'est tout. Désolé de te déranger.

- Ah ? Non non, c'est juste que… les coups de fils de mes paroissiens se multiplient et… je ne sais plus quoi leur dire.

- Essaie d'être aimable Charles, ce sera déjà un bon début.

- Très drôle. Tu peux parler, toi. Tu tirais la langue aux gens par la fenêtre de la voiture !

Je souris doucement, c'est vrai qu'étant jeune j'ai eu une période rebelle, il doit s'en souvenir. De toute façon pour ma mère on n'était jamais assez polis ni propres, nous faisions son désespoir, tous autant que nous étions, les garçons.

- Moi ? Mais je suis parfaitement poli et lissé, depuis que je travaille.

- Moui. On dit ça. Et tu as bien commencé l'année ?

- Oui, très bien, dis-je rapidement. Je m'installe avec Draco. Enfin, on va être ensemble, quoi.

- Vous ne l'étiez pas déjà ?

- C'est euh… compliqué. Mais je suis très content.

- Ah, c'est bien, fait-il d'un ton dubitatif. Tu te rappelles que Noémie rentre aujourd'hui chez toi ? Ce serait bien que tu l'accueilles…

- Elle a ses clés et c'est plus un bébé. Mais je vais rentrer ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui remplaces maman pour les recommandations pénibles ?

- Il en faut bien un. Fais attention à toi, petit frère, conclut-il et je frissonne à nouveau.

Je rejoins Draco dans la cuisine qui fait chauffer des œufs et du bacon, un tablier autour de la taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de passer mes bras autour de lui, séduit.

- Tu sais que tu es beau en parfaite ménagère ? Le tablier te va à ravir. Tu devrais le porter sans rien en dessous, comme dans la « Cage aux folles ».

- Ben voyons. T'as fini avec tes gros fantasmes ?

- Gros ? C'est pas le pire, crois-moi, dis-je en le frôlant. Ca sent bon, j'ai faim.

- Eh bien installe-toi, on va manger. Sors le pain de mie et fais le griller…

- Ok, dis-je docilement. Au fait, c'était qui, au téléphone ?

- Un ami.

Nous nous installons à table alors que je remonte mentalement le fil de notre conversation à l'envers, jusqu'au coup de fil. Il nous sert du jus d'orange et un café, je lance d'un air dégagé :

- Au fait, tu allais me dire quoi ? Tu vas partir pour où ?

- Pardon ? Ah, je vois. C'est pas tout de suite, je te rassure. Je vais tourner aux USA bientôt.

- Quoi ? Longtemps ?

- Six semaines en principe. Un film d'un jeune auteur. Et j'aurai le premier rôle, dit-il avec un petit sourire. C'est super excitant.

- Oh…. Parfait. Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit, dis-je un peu froissé.

- Ca vient de se confirmer. C'est un autre acteur qui était pressenti mais il a eu un empêchement ou il a changé d'avis, je ne sais pas. Génial, hein ?

- Oui, c'est génial, je réponds sans en penser un mot. Et tu pars quand ?

- Dans deux semaines. On a le temps encore, fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je repose ma fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Pour moi c'est demain et il me manque déjà, alors que lui parait ravi. Je me dis que je ne dois pas être normal à être possessif comme ça, que j'ai pété un plomb. Il me donne plein d'informations sur son futur film mais j'ai du mal à écouter, je suis déjà seul dans ma tête. « Ne t'attache pas à une fille ou elle t'en fera baver » me disait ma mère, l'innocente. Visiblement les garçons aussi peuvent vous en faire baver, même si c'est pas dit dans la chanson.

- Bien, bien, dis-je en souriant jaune. Et donc Peter était déjà au courant, lui ?

- Ben oui, bien sûr, il en fait partie aussi. Du tournage, précise-t-il devant ma tête. C'est même grâce à lui que j'ai eu le rôle.

- Quoi ?

- Fais pas cette tête-là. Il connaît beaucoup de monde, il est très introduit.

Je grimace devant l'image, il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Oh Harry, ne fais pas l'autruche ! Je débute moi, j'ai besoin de soutien. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Oui, j'imagine.

- Il ne restera pas longtemps, il ne fait qu'une apparition dans le scénario. Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène, si ?

- Moi ? Non, bien sûr. D'ailleurs je n'ai même rien dit.

- Oui, mais tu fais une drôle de tête. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais rester éternellement dans ce studio avec toi, sans plus bosser ? T'as eu ce que t'as voulu, non ?

- Oui, dis-je amer. Oui. J'ai eu ce que j'ai voulu, t'as raison.

Draco hoche la tête lentement, pas convaincu, je mâchonne mon toast refroidi. J'essaie de me convaincre que je devrais être heureux mais on dirait que le bonheur a un goût de papier mâché, lui aussi.

**A suivre… **

_**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire un peu (trop) depuis tout ce temps, je suis super touchée ! Un grand merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires, merci à Nico et Katy ^^**_

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Anna : eh oui, la famille d'Harry reste bien mystérieuse, en tout cas je suis ravie que tu ne sois pas déçue et que tu apprécies ma fic ! Merci pour ta review, j'essaie de faire en sorte que l'attente ne soit pas interminable…**_

_**Bisous ! **_


	25. Love is the drug

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 25**

**Love is the drug**

"_**Love is the drug" est une chanson de Roxy Music, qui colle**_ _**bien à l'ambiance new-yorkaise je trouve. J'ai redécouvert cette chanson en l'entendant dans « Jappeloup », un excellent film, et pas réservé à ceux qui aiment les chevaux (dans les lasagnes). **_

Les mannequins se rhabillent dans un brouhaha de piaillements, je sens une raideur douloureuse dans ma nuque. C'est un shooting important, ma première séance à New York pour un grand magazine américain. Je joue les blasés en sirotant mon frappuccino mais je n'en mène pas large au milieu de l'équipe des rédactrices, des maquilleuses et assistants divers. J'ai dû laisser Noémie à Londres qui m'en veut à mort, son rêve c'est New York. Mais comme elle n'a ni visa ni passeport pas de rêve américain, Barack n'est pas son oncle. Et notre père a refusé d'intervenir pour faire accélérer le processus, ulcéré qu'elle n'ait pas poursuivi ses études. Elle soutient qu'elle va prendre des cours du soir pour compléter son cursus mais pour l'instant ses cours du soir s'appellent Hugh et ils l'occupent jusqu'au matin, le cerveau n'étant pas la partie de son anatomie la plus sollicitée, à mon avis. Moi je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien à lui apprendre ni à lui conseiller, je ne suis pas un exemple.

Je m'engouffre dans un taxi direction le Queens, les studios Silvercup, le cœur battant. Découvrir les studios où ont été tournés _Sex and the_ _city_ et _le Diable s'habille en Prada _est plutôt excitant, et je ne parle pas du fait de revoir Draco, parti depuis huit semaines. Bien sûr on s'appelle presque quotidiennement mais ce n'est pas la même chose, je lutte chaque jour pour me convaincre qu'il ne me manque pas. En vain.

Le taxi klaxonne comme un fou et zigzague entre les files, comme dans les films. Il est 17 heures et c'est l'heure de pointe, je prie pour que Draco ne soit pas encore rentré. Je prends un air blasé mais j'adore cette sensation d'urgence, voir la foule sur les trottoirs et me dire que cette fois, j'y suis, moi aussi. Dans la grosse pomme. L'hôtel réservé par le magazine est plutôt classe, est-ce que je serais sur le point de réussir, d'être reconnu faute d'être connu ? Mais l'indifférence du taximan et des passants à mon égard est révélatrice, celui ou celle qui est connu est celui qui figure sur l'affiche, pas celui qui se cache derrière l'appareil. Tant pis.

Je passe la porte d'entrée grâce au laissez-passer décroché de haute lutte auprès des studios, je suis censé prendre des photos pour un reportage sur le tournage du film de Draco, une corvée que je compte bien expédier en vitesse. L'entrée ne paie pas de mine, on dirait un simple hôtel, en fait c'est un complexe étendu qui grouille comme une fourmilière. Après avoir pris quelques clichés des plateaux et discuté avec le premier assistant réalisateur je demande où sont les loges, il m'y conduit après avoir hésité, en me précisant bien que je ne dois rien photographier sans accord express de la production. Tu veux m'apprendre mon métier ou quoi ?

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite toutes ses anecdotes sur les décors, me demandant si je ne fais pas une connerie d'arriver comme ça, sans préavis. Il m'accompagne devant la loge 220, me précisant que normalement il faut un badge et une autorisation, je le rassure en lui indiquant que l'acteur en question est un très bon ami à moi, qui aime les surprises. Pieux mensonge.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouve une silhouette assise devant un miroir, un coton de démaquillage à la main, une silhouette qui me colle des frissons. L'assistant balbutie quelques mots mais déjà Draco m'a reconnu dans le reflet et il me regarde fixement, presque durement.

- Harry ? fait-il en se retournant.

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je avec modestie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh, je… j'avais un shooting pas loin alors je suis passé te faire un petit coucou… Mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

L'assistant comprend la situation et s'éclipse en me précisant de ne pas perdre mon badge, Draco secoue la tête avec incrédulité.

- Mais tu savais où je tournais ?

- Oh oui, tu me l'as dit incidemment, au téléphone. Mais je te le répète, je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, j'avais fini, j'allais rentrer à mon hôtel, fait-il en passant le coton sur ses lèvres.

J'acquiesce, un peu mal à l'aise, regardant la loge autour de moi pour me donner une contenance. Il y a les inévitables photos accrochées au mur, celles des stars souriantes et des prix gagnés par le studio, qui ne m'intéressent pas. Est-ce de la timidité de sa part ou suis-je malvenu ? Je reconnais la minutie qu'il met à se démaquiller, frottant sans ménagement sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement taché, presque avec indifférence. Je me sens loin de lui, superflu. Photographe.

- Bon eh bien je vais te laisser, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu restes longtemps à New York ? fait-il sans me regarder, concentré sur sa propre image dans le miroir.

- Non. Je repars demain. J'avais juste un shooting dans Manhattan. Je me disais juste que… on pourrait prendre un verre ensemble.

- Maintenant ?

- Ou ce soir, si tu es occupé.

- Ah, oh… pas spécialement. Il faudra juste que je passe un coup de fil, mais pourquoi pas ?

- Parfait, je réponds en souriant gauchement.

- Je m'habille et on peut y aller. Tu me donnes cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr.

Sans qu'il me le demande je ressors de la pièce, attendant dans le couloir comme un imbécile sous l'œil goguenard des techniciens qui passent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il apparaît, me souriant timidement.

- Tu es logé où, Harry ?

- Près de Times Square.

- Ah tiens, moi aussi. Je connais un petit bar pas mal pas loin d'ici, si ça te dit… On va passer par derrière, ça ira plus vite.

- Je te suis. Je ne connais pas grand-chose ici, moi. En revanche il faut que je repasse par l'entrée principale pour rendre mon badge. Tu sais par où c'est ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ça fait un détour mais tant pis, ajoute-t-il en soupirant.

Je tique mais ne dis rien. Il ne veut pas qu'on soit vus ensemble ? Il semble gêné et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, après tout personne ne nous connaît ici. Du moins je le pense. Il avance assez rapidement dans les couloirs, saluant brièvement quelques personnes, sans jamais me présenter. Je commence à regretter d'être venu.

- Ça te va bien, les cheveux courts, lui dis-je pour meubler alors que nous prenons l'ascenseur.

- Merci, fait-il avec un petit sourire et sans que je m'y attende il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec fougue, me coupant le souffle.

Le baiser se prolonge et je sens un flux chaud circuler en moi, enfin nous nous retrouvons, enfin j'existe à nouveau. Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre au rez-de-chaussée, un peu essoufflés, et je lui glisse :

- Waouh, quel accueil… je ne l'espérais plus.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- T'étais plutôt froid, tout à l'heure.

- J'étais surpris. Et je déteste les surprises. Bon, pose ton badge, on va prendre un taxi.

oOo oOo oOo

Draco sirote son cocktail bleu pétrole en consultant ses messages alors que j'écluse ma seconde bière en regardant le spectacle de la rue, dehors.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? me demande-t-il après un long moment de silence.

- Pour rien. Je n'en reviens pas d'être ici, dans cette ville. Je suis très plouc tu sais…

- C'est la première fois ?

- Oui, c'est la première fois. J'adore. Évidemment. Il faudrait que j'ouvre une annexe ici, dis-je pour faire l'intéressant.

- Tu pourrais ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, je réponds avec une petite grimace. J'ai déjà du mal à m'en sortir à Londres. Les locaux et le matériel sont hors de prix, hélas.

- Dommage. Tu ne voudrais pas être photographe de plateau ?

- Sur un film ? Oh non. Moi je fais de l'art… du moins j'essaie. Enfin je fais ce qui me plait, c'est justement ça qui me plait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il me dévisage avec perplexité en tirant sur sa paille, ce qui en dit long sur l'opinion qu'il a de moi.

- Il faut que j'arrête de travailler avec les magazines de mode, j'ajoute rapidement. Sinon je ne serai jamais qu'un faire-valoir. Je voudrais être un artiste.

- Bah, ça va bien finir par marcher. Et puis ça te permet de vivre, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mal, mais j'en vis. C'est déjà ça. Et toi, le tournage ? Ça se passe comment ?

Il hausse les épaules et détourne la tête, pensif. La serveuse passe et repasse en lui envoyant de grands sourires, je m'efforce de l'ignorer alors que mon agacement croît.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

- Quoi ? Oh, il n'y a rien à raconter, c'est juste un tournage et je n'ai même pas le premier rôle, finalement. Mais mon agent m'a dit que ce serait bon pour me faire connaître ici, alors…

- D'accord. Tu reviens bientôt ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules et petite moue blasée de mon vis-à-vis, il finit son verre puis tourne la tête vers la rue, tout en tenant son portable bien serré dans sa main. Il semble loin, je retiens un bâillement de fatigue.

- Je crains que non, reprend-il On a deux semaines de retard, à cause d'une grève à la con. Mais j'en ai marre, je te jure…

- Je te manque ? dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Comment ? Bien sûr que tu me manques, Harry, fait-il d'un ton rassurant en me regardant enfin. Excuse-moi, j'ai des soucis sur le tournage, ça m'obsède un peu.

- Ah bon ? C'est grave ?

- Pas trop, non. Le réalisateur a une vision de mon personnage que je ne partage pas, mais je préfère ne pas en parler, ça me stresse.

J'acquiesce, compatissant, il me sourit enfin. Un homme brun, la trentaine, entre dans le bar et vient directement vers nous, s'asseyant à notre table.

- T'es parti en catimini ou quoi ? dit-il à Draco qui cille.

- Non, non. Je… j'avais quelqu'un à voir.

- C'est vous j'imagine, reprend l'homme en me dévisageant. Il me semble que je vous ai croisé au studio. Vous êtes journaliste, c'est ça ? fait-il d'un ton condescendant.

- Photographe, plus exactement.

- Je vois. Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous en avez bientôt terminé avec Draco ?

- Non, je…

- C'est un ami, intervient Draco froidement. Je ne sortirai pas ce soir, Stan, pas la peine de m'attendre.

- Ah, ok, reprend l'autre d'un air dégoûté. Au fait, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Philip ?

- Non, à quel sujet ? répond poliment Draco alors que l'homme se commande un whisky.

Bon Dieu, pour une fois que je suis avec Draco il faut qu'un énergumène s'incruste et me le vole. Il continue sa conversation – son monologue plutôt - au sujet du tournage et des petites histoires de chacun mais Draco ne lui répond que de loin en loin, j'en déduis que c'est un rôle secondaire ou un figurant. La serveuse lui apporte un whisky et me fixe d'un air désolé, je me demande quelle tête je fais, actuellement.

- Vous êtes Anglais, vous aussi ? m'interroge-t-il abruptement alors que je ne l'écoutais plus.

- Non, Français.

- Oh, fait-il dégouté et j'en conclus que la France n'a plus le statut qu'elle avait avant la guerre d'Irak.

A partir de là il ne me regarde même plus, Français et photographe c'est trop pour lui. Ou trop peu. Je fixe ma montre à plusieurs reprises, enfin Draco semble comprendre et relève la tête :

- On va bientôt devoir y aller, Stan. A demain ?

- Ah, ok. A propos, Peter te cherchait tout à l'heure, lance-t-il avant de sortir. Il sait que tu es là ?

- Oui, oui, fait Draco tranquillement.

Mon cœur loupe un battement, Draco ne cille pas. Il attend que l'homme soit sorti pour se pencher vers moi :

- Quelle plaie celui-là. Une vraie commère. Désolé.

- Tu as revu Peter ?

- Hum ? Oui, à l'occasion, mais ce n'était pas de lui dont Stan parlait, fait-il en souriant. C'est un autre Peter.

- A l'occasion ? dis-je en sentant mon estomac faire des nœuds. Combien d'occasions ?

- Ecoute Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène, si ? Je te jure qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, c'est fini. Comme tu me l'avais demandé.

- J'ai du mal à te croire. Il n'a pas essayé de te récupérer ?

- Si, fait-il en déglutissant. Ça a été très difficile pour lui, il a eu du mal à comprendre. Mais maintenant c'est bon, il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout cela est trop beau pour être vrai, je cherche un indice dans ses yeux mais il n'y passe aucun nuage, ils sont purs comme ceux d'un enfant.

- C'était bien, tout à l'heure…, dit-il d'un ton caressant.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Le baiser, dans l'ascenseur. Si on se détendait en prenant du bon temps, tous les deux ?

- Mais c'est ce qu'on fait, non ?

- Non. Je pensais à autre chose, à vrai dire. Juste toi et moi.

Je comprends et hoche la tête, faisant signe à la serveuse de venir encaisser. Tout de suite. Je ne peux plus attendre, impossible. Nous nous levons du même geste, je vérifie ma monnaie pour payer le taxi.

oOo oOo oOo

- Tu m'as trop manqué, j'avais trop envie de toi, dis-je en faisant courir mes doigts sur son ventre, après.

Je devine son sourire dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, c'est tellement calme qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'y a plus personne, dehors. Alors que nous sommes sur Times Square, le quartier le plus animé de Manhattan. Retrouver son corps a été un bonheur indicible, une jouissance brève mais violente, incandescente. J'espère passer la nuit ici, j'espère recommencer. Draco s'étire, je sens son corps se tendre contre le mien et je me serre encore un peu plus, espérant réveiller ses sens.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Moi je meurs de faim, décrète-t-il tout de go.

- Faim ? Ça dépend de quoi…

- Obsédé ! Allez, on a toute la nuit, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger ? Le restaurant est pas mal, en bas.

- Mais je n'ai pas mes affaires ici…

- Bah, c'est pas grave, tu repasseras à ton hôtel demain matin. T'es pressé ?

- Non ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Pas de problèmes. Mon avion n'est qu'à midi, et puis cette chambre est si calme et si belle que je dormirai mieux ici…

Draco me lance un regard en coin, il me connaît bien, le bougre. C'est vrai que le repos ne sera pas trop au programme de cette soirée, du moins si tout va bien. Après une douche rapide nous descendons dans le restaurant snobissime où tous les plats sont en français, un français d'opérette. Je prends l'air le plus distingué possible pour commander, Draco se retient de pouffer de rire.

- Et comment va Ari ? demande-t-il après le consommé carotte/gingembre.

- Très bien, il est en pleine forme. Il s'entend très bien avec ma sœur, il ne griffe presque plus les meubles.

- Ta sœur vit toujours chez toi ?

- Eh oui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais elle n'a pas les moyens de se payer un appartement dans la ville la plus chère au monde.

Draco lève un sourcil peu convaincu, j'émiette mon petit pain aux céréales.

- Elle a un copain maintenant, je pense qu'elle te laisserait tranquille si elle te revoyait. D'ailleurs elle ne me pose plus de questions sur toi, dis-je en mentant avec aplomb.

- Moui.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne venais presque plus me voir ?

- Oui, dit-il en baissant les yeux. C'est très gênant pour moi, son culot.

- Bah, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'elle ?

- Peur, non. Mais c'est pénible. Tu as quand même une drôle de famille, fait-il en beurrant son petit pain.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dis-je avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Rien. Mange.

- Si, si. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma famille ?

- Oh, rien. Mais entre ton frère violent et l'autre qui couche avec ses paroissiennes, quand même…

- Mais je ne te permets pas !

- Oh, allez, c'était une blague.

Je le fixe, froissé. Draco sourit et se verse un verre de coca, le brouhaha s'intensifie autour de nous. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un esclandre qui gâcherait le reste de la nuit mais je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de ma famille. De mes frères et sœurs en particulier. Il recommence à manger alors que je digère mal l'affront, cherchant une parole qui lui clouera le bec.

Soudain son visage se ferme, je me retourne et j'aperçois Peter qui vient d'entrer dans le restaurant et qui nous fixe. Nos regards se croisent brièvement puis il fait demi-tour et ressort, Draco n'a pas frémi.

- Tiens je croyais que vous ne vous voyiez plus, dis-je ironiquement.

- Mais je n'ai pas menti, répond-il froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, alors ?

- Aucune idée. C'est un restaurant, il y a beaucoup de monde.

Ben voyons, pratique. Une rage sourde enfle dans mon ventre, je me crispe autour de mes couverts.

- Il est logé dans cet hôtel, lui aussi ?

- Oui, répond Draco en soutenant mon regard.

C'est idiot mais je suis presque soulagé qu'il me l'ait dit, et que j'aie du coup quelque chose à lui reprocher, après sa vanne sur ma famille. Ca rééquilibre les choses entre nous, d'une certaine manière. On s'affronte quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, puis il soupire et pose sa main sur la mienne :

- Harry, il n'y a plus que toi. Je ne te dirai pas qu'il n'a pas essayé de me relancer mais j'ai tenu bon. Pour toi. Crois-moi, insiste-t-il en serrant mes doigts.

En une fraction de seconde je ressens comme un vertige, tout tourne puis tout revient en ordre, en place. Je n'ai ni les moyens ni la force de ne pas le croire, mes mains, mon cœur et mon ventre ont besoin de lui. Alors je souris lentement, tendrement :

- Je te crois.

- Comme vous dites en France, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens...

- … je vais en enfer.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez cette fic, merci aux reviewers ! Et bien sûr merci à mes bêtas, Katy et Nico. Pardon pour ce chapitre un peu plus court et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! Je rappelle à ceux qui sont intéressés qu'ils peuvent acheter un de mes livres dédicacés en me faisant un MP. Je vous invite aussi à me retrouver sur ma page FB « Nathalie Bleger » si vous aimez ce que je fais….**

**BISOUS !**


	26. De l'autre cote de ton ame

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 26**

**De l'autre côté de ton âme**

**Retour à cette histoire un peu inhabituelle, pas aussi rapide et fleur bleue que certaines l'espéraient… mais moi je la vois comme ça cette histoire et rassurez-vous, je sais parfaitement où je vais. Merci de m'y accompagner pour les plus courageuses !**

_**« De l'autre côté de ton âme » est une chanson d'Yves Simon que je vous invite à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger. **_

**Deux mois plus tard**

Une sonnerie résonne non loin, quelque part aux confins de ma conscience, en un instant je crois que c'est dans mon rêve mais non, c'est bien là et c'est tout près. Je me retourne en soupirant, donnant un coup de pied involontaire à Draco qui gémit et soupire. Quel jour sommes-nous, quelle heure est-il ? Un jour blême passe entre les persiennes, il pleut sur Londres, nous sommes dimanche, ouf.

Hier nous sommes sortis pour fêter mon anniversaire, mes oreilles en bourdonnent encore et mon cerveau est pris dans un étau. Trop d'alcool, trop de tout. Des cadeaux et des cris, de la musique et des danses effrénées sur le dance-floor. Tous les musts de la réussite amoureuse et professionnelle, bientôt ma première expo dans une galerie de Soho, la reconnaissance que j'attendais. Le bonheur, quoi. Un bonheur qui me stresse, tant j'ai peur de le voir échapper.

Draco soupire à nouveau dans son rêve, son corps nu et gracile est à portée de mes doigts mais il déteste être réveillé tôt. Même si à mon avis il n'est pas loin de midi. Je chasse de ma pensée le départ anticipé de Noémie, hier soir, après un court dialogue avec Draco. Ces deux là ne s'aiment pas, rien à faire. Enfin c'est plutôt Draco qui ne la supporte pas, pour une raison que j'ignore. « Arrêtez vos chamailleries » disait ma mère quand j'étais petit, je suppose que c'est une manière de rester en enfance, pour eux.

La sonnerie résonne à nouveau, c'est le fixe, une ligne que personne n'utilise jamais. Un instant mon cœur se serre, une mauvaise nouvelle ? Non, ma mère est déjà morte, plus rien ne peut arriver, Draco est à côté de moi et rien ne compte. Rien. Un grognement sourd émerge de l'oreiller à côté, je crois que je ferais mieux de répondre avant l'incident diplomatique, imminent. Je pose le pied par terre, j'ai froid.

- Allo ? je fais en croassant et en me grattant la tête.

- Bon anniversaire ! fait une voix féminine joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

- Louise ?

- Non, c'est ton autre sœur, répond la voix sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Marine ? Je… Merci, c'est sympa, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

Quelle mouche la pique ? Elle ne m'a plus souhaité mon anniversaire depuis ma fugue, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je cherche rapidement la cause de cet intérêt soudain, je ne la vois pas.

- Tu as bien fêté ça ? reprend-elle avec une joie forcée, je continue de me gratter la tête, avant de passer aux parties moins nobles.

- Oui, oui. Enfin, avec des amis, quoi. Banal.

- Ah, c'est bien, fait-elle, perplexe. Parfait. Je… voilà, tu sais que la semaine prochaine c'est le baptême de Paul et je… j'aurais aimé que tu viennes.

- Quoi ? Avec toute la sainte famille ? Tu rigoles ?

Nouveau grognement sous la couette, je reprends à voix basse :

- Non, ça va pas être possible, Marine.

Déjà que je ne savais pas que c'était le baptême de son mioche et encore moins qu'il s'appelait Paul, pas question d'aller faire le gogol à l'Eglise. Je me lève et je tire sur le fil pour aller me réfugier dans la salle à manger, laisser son altesse dormir.

- Ecoute, reprend-elle d'un ton patient. Laisse-moi parler. Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas venir à L'Église même si c'est Charles qui officie, et c'est dommage. Mais j'aimerais que… On est une famille, tu comprends ? Et je t'aime bien. Je t'ai toujours bien aimé, même si on ne s'est pas toujours compris. Alors si tu pouvais venir au moins samedi pour voir le bébé, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Voilà autre chose. Je ne peux retenir une petite moue dubitative, heureusement elle ne me voit pas.

- Et il y aura qui, exactement ?

- Mon mari, son frère et Charles. Peut-être Noémie et Louise, mais c'est pas sûr encore. Que des gens que tu apprécies, tu vois…

- Moui… mais enfin…

- Enfin quoi ? Allez, ne te fais pas prier, Harry.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Bientôt six mois. Il est mignon comme tout, tu verras. Tu sais que j'aurais aimé que tu sois le parrain. Tu ne le veux pas, soit, mais j'aimerais bien que tu le voies quand même…

Je reste indécis, presque méfiant. Elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis le repas raté avant la mort de notre mère, pourquoi ce brusque retour de flammes ? Je nous revoie petits, j'adorais me réfugier auprès d'elle, seconde maman plus maternelle que la première, elle sentait bon le chèvrefeuille et me souriait toujours, me pardonnant tout. Je me doute qu'elle y pense en ce moment, à tout ce passé heureux mais enfui, elle a peut-être gardé les mêmes souvenirs que moi. J'étais son petit frère préféré, presque son fils, d'ailleurs il parait que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

- J'aimerais te revoir, Harry, murmure-t-elle et je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux –je suis trop con.

- Ça fait un long voyage pour si peu de temps, dis-je en un ultime essai pour me défiler.

- Tu peux rester plus, si tu veux. Charles est prêt à t'accueillir plus longtemps.

- Ah, parce qu'il est dans la confidence, lui aussi ?

- Ben… un peu, oui. Enfin disons que je lui en ai parlé. Mais si tu préfères loger chez moi il n'y a pas de souci, tu partageras la chambre d'amis avec François.

- François ?

- Mon beau-frère. Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, puisque tu n'étais pas à mon mariage, fait-elle avec amertume.

- C'est vrai mais… je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends ? Je ne…

- Ok, stop. Je ne vais pas te supplier, Harry. Tu veux bien venir ?

Comment dire non à quelqu'un qui a soigné vos genoux abîmés et consolé vos premiers chagrins ?

- Je… je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas déjà une obligation, pour samedi. Il y a souvent des mariages et ils ont besoin d'un photographe…

- D'après Noémie, non. Tu es libre samedi.

- Ah, parce que Noémie est aussi au courant ?

- Solidarité féminine. Allez, dis-moi oui.

- Ok, dis-je en soupirant, plus pour m'en débarrasser qu'autre chose. Je pourrai venir accompagné ?

Je perçois un silence perplexe – comme si ça ne se faisait pas, de toute façon - puis elle reprend bien vite, chaleureuse :

- Oui, bien sûr. Pas de souci. C'est toujours le même ?

- Le même ?

- Le garçon blond qui est venu à l'enterrement de maman.

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Très bien. Je t'envoie un mail avec tous les détails, je me réjouis. Et encore bon anniversaire !

Elle raccroche et je reste immobile, désorienté. Est-ce une bonne idée ou un piège ? Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Je me fiche de voir ce bébé, je me passe très bien de ma famille. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

Sur la table du salon de trouve la tablette dernier cri que Draco m'a offert hier, je la frôle du doigt sans oser l'allumer et je souris. Oui, c'est mon anniversaire et je suis gâté. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais me faire un café et je reste perché sur le tabouret à regarder tomber la pluie, pensant au passé. A Marine. Au bébé.

- C'est quoi le débile qui t'a appelé à cette heure-ci ? fait la voix de Draco qui apparaît dans l'encoignure de la porte.

- On t'a réveillé ? Pardon, je suis désolé. C'est ma sœur, pour elle onze heures c'est tard, c'est l'heure d'aller à la messe.

- Quoi ? Noémie ? demande-t-il en grimaçant. Elle va à la messe ?

- Mais non, pas Noémie. Marine, ma grande sœur. Elle a eu un bébé il y a pas longtemps, Paul. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, non ? dis-je en toute mauvaise foi.

- Me rappelle pas, maugrée-t-il en se faisant un cappuccino.

J'en profite pour reluquer ses fesses qui dépassent de son caleçon, j'adore ses cheveux en pétard et sa petite moue. Nous passons tous nos week-ends ensemble désormais, je n'ai pas revu Peter – lui non plus, j'imagine. Il se presse une orange et s'assoit sur le tabouret d'à côté, sombre.

- Elle voudrait que je vienne voir mon neveu, j'improvise rapidement. C'est son baptême.

- Mon neveu. C'est la première fois que je pense à lui en ces termes, ça me fait bizarre de retrouver une famille, des liens.

- Voyez-vous ça, grince-t-il. Un baptême, une belle famille. Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

- Je ne déteste pas toute ma famille. Et puis là il y aurait juste Marine et son mari, et Charles.

- Hum, je vois. Et alors ? Tu veux y aller ? fait-il avec indifférence en feuilletant un magazine. C'est en France, j'imagine ?

- Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que ce soit ? dis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Sûrement pas, fait-il comme une évidence. Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de ton frère et je présume que ta sœur c'est la même chose. Et la Champagne, brrr…

- Quoi ? dis-je un peu froissé.

Je relève la tête en cillant, Draco fait mine de s'intéresser aux derniers défilés, dans le magazine. Je suis le premier à dire du mal de ma famille mais je dois rester le seul autorisé à le faire.

- J'ai promis à mes parents d'aller les voir samedi, reprend-il en me souriant et en penchant la tête. Et si on allait au spa tous les deux ?

- Maintenant ?

- Ben oui, maintenant. Ça nous détendra…

Il passe la main dans mon dos et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, un goût de pulpe reste sur mes lèvres, sucré.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Je gravis les marches de la belle maison de ma sœur, son mari est chef d'entreprise et il vient d'une famille riche. Un beau mariage, qui a comblé mes parents. Au moins une réussite. La maison est cossue, en pierre de taille et entourée d'un jardin luxuriant, l'inévitable monospace Mercedes trône devant, pourtant ils n'ont qu'un enfant. Pour l'instant. Je sonne, j'entends une cavalcade derrière la porte.

- Harry ? Mais tu es venu comment ? Marc aurait été te chercher à la gare ! fait-elle rouge et essoufflée.

Elle tient son fils sous son bras alors qu'elle a un tablier autour de la taille, je pressens les coulisses de l'exploit, genre « je suis une mère et une ménagère parfaite, Shiva quoi ».

- J'ai pris le bus, il s'arrête pas loin, j'avais regardé sur Internet, dis-je d'un ton dégagé. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, bien au contraire. Je suis si contente de te revoir, Harry. Tiens, prends ton neveu, il est lourd, dit-elle en me le collant dans les bras. Pose ton sac là, tu le reprendras tout à l'heure. Tout le monde est là, déjà, on allait prendre l'apéro.

Elle est volubile, preuve de son stress, je la suis dans le couloir impeccable en portant le bébé qui ne moufte pas, sa sucette dans la bouche. Il est sans doute trop jeune pour avoir peur, c'est moi qui ai des craintes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces petits animaux-là. Au moment où j'entre dans le salon un bouchon de champagne explose, effrayant le bébé qui se met à pleurer. Marine le récupère et me présente d'un vague « Vous connaissez mon petit frère, Harry », tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi. Ceux de mon beau-frère Marc, un peu ironiques, le regard tendre de Charles qui me sourit et un regard clair, qui me file un coup au cœur.

- Tu te rappelles de moi ? souffle-t-il alors que je m'assois sur le canapé à côté de lui comme dans un rêve.

- François ?

- Hé oui, c'est moi. Ça fait un bail, non ?

- Oui, je souffle alors que mon esprit décolle vers le passé.

François. Constance. Les scouts. Mon premier ami, plus qu'un ami. Ma tête tourne, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui, il me fixe comme s'il m'avait fait une bonne blague, sans méchanceté.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demande Marc en me fourrant une coupe entre les doigts.

- Oui, répond François. On était dans les scouts ensemble. Il y a longtemps.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que toi tu étais scout, souffle Marc à son frère. J'ai toujours détesté ça, moi. Tu en étais aussi, Mon Père ? demande-t-il à Charles qui fait une petite moue.

Je comprends que cette expression est un jeu entre eux mais je plains Charles, toujours cantonné à son rôle, obligé de prendre sur lui pour ne pas passer pour un vieux con.

- Oui, j'en étais aussi, répond mon frère d'un air détaché.

- C'était votre chef de meute, reprend François d'un ton ironique. Fallait filer droit. Tu te rappelles, Harry ?

- Euh, non. C'était pas plutôt mon cousin Guillaume ?

- Ah, tu crois ? Je ne me souviens pas bien de lui. T'as sans doute raison. C'est loin, tout ça…

Marc se lance dans une diatribe contre le scoutisme, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, sidéré de revoir François, mon premier amour. Marine m'a à nouveau collé le bébé dans les bras, peu à peu je m'ankylose, il s'endort. La situation me semble surréaliste mais François a peu changé, juste mûri. Il est habillé simplement et semble détendu, je demande ce qu'il pense de mon piercing sur le sourcil et mon jean ajouré. Marine revient avec des amuse-bouche et des verrines, en bonne maîtresse de maison, François me souffle :

- Il parait que tu es devenu photographe ? A Londres ?

- Oui, dis-je surpris. Comment tu l'as su ?

- Par ton beau-frère, qui est aussi mon frère. Le monde est petit, hein ?

J'acquiesce, gêné. Que sait-il exactement ? Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où on s'est vus, c'est si loin tout ça. J'ai des souvenirs éclatés, prismes colorés mais dépareillés, flous. On trinque et Marine nous raconte les derniers exploits de son fils avec l'exaltation des jeunes parents. François et moi acquiesçons poliment, Marc irradie de fierté d'avoir réussi à faire un fils, le seul parmi les hommes présents. Ce qui est faux, bien sûr. Je fixe Charles qui garde les yeux à terre, visiblement ailleurs. Je le trouve pâle et mal à l'aise, je me demande si c'est notre présence ou s'il a des ennuis. Nous passons à table, il se met en face de moi, je lui demande si tout va bien, il répond trop rapidement.

La salade de Saint Jacques est un peu trop salée, la discussion tourne autour de la Bourse, sujet qui semble passionner Marc et François. Oui, finalement François a changé, à l'époque il était rêveur, un peu poète, me semble-t-il. Nous avons surtout vécu notre amour dans nos lettres, une par semaine pendant des mois. Dix pages à chaque fois. Avec inquiétude je me demande où elles sont maintenant, si ma mère n'est pas tombée dessus. De toute façon c'est trop tard mais une vague d'angoisse me submerge malgré moi, je finis mon verre de vin blanc. Marine est une parfaite hôtesse, je me demande où est passée l'intellectuelle qui voulait faire des études et ne pas se cantonner au rôle de mère. Mais je sais que c'est inutile de poser la question, elle le prendrait mal.

Au moment des tournedos Marc nous sort un excellent Bourgogne, Charles a la main qui tremble lorsqu'il soulève son verre. Il évite mon regard, je fronce les sourcils quand Marine m'interpelle :

- Il parait que tu vas faire une exposition bientôt ?

- Comment ? Oh oui, c'est vrai, dis-je en rougissant. A la fin du mois. Mais c'est une toute petite galerie…

- Bravo, fait François, épaté. Ca marche pour toi, dis donc. Tu es connu là-bas ?

- Là-bas ? Oh non, je n'irais pas jusque là… Je suis un peu connu pour mes photos de mode mais c'est tout.

- C'est drôle, murmure François je ne t'aurais pas du tout vu là-dedans…

- Là-dedans ?

- Dans la mode, les trucs comme ça. Je pensais que tu deviendrais prof, c'était ton rêve, tu te souviens ?

- Euh… non, dis-je sans mentir. Prof de quoi ?

- De français. Tu écrivais très bien, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

J'avale ma salive, mal à l'aise, Marine reprend :

- Harry a toujours été créatif. Je me souviens qu'il dessinait très bien, aussi. C'est dommage que…

Elle s'interrompt soudain et nous sourit mécaniquement, proposant un rab de salade à chacun. _Dommage que quoi_ ? me dis-je en grimaçant. Il vaut sans doute mieux que je ne le sache pas, histoire de garder mes illusions sur moi.

- Et c'est une expo de photos de quoi ? reprend François gentiment.

Je rêve de répondre « de cul », juste pour me venger du « dommage » de ma sœur mais dans un sursaut je me souviens qu'on n'expose pas ses querelles familiales et je souris :

- Des portraits en noir et blanc pris dans la rue, un jour de novembre dernier. Ca s'appelle « Sametime ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toutes les photos ont été prises le même jour, dans le même lieu, à Londres, fais-je peu sûr de moi.

- Pourquoi le noir et blanc ? demande Marc en sauçant son assiette.

- Les photos sont plus expressives comme ça. Et puis elles deviennent intemporelles. Et toi François tu fais quoi ? dis-je pour détourner l'attention.

- Oh, je travaille dans une banque, à Reims, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu avais fait des études, non ?

- Oui, dit-il simplement. Des études d'économie. Mais ma vie est très banale, tu sais. Rien d'artistique là-dedans.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être un artiste, reprend mon beau-frère avec une pointe d'ironie. Un peu de fromage ?

Je crispe mes poings sous la table, Charles m'envoie un petit sourire d'encouragement. Après le fromage vient le dessert, la fatigue me pèse sur les épaules d'un coup, je baille discrètement.

- On va y aller ? me souffle Charles au moment du café.

- Oui, je veux bien, je suis crevé.

Ça fait longtemps que Marine a mis le bébé dans son lit, en s'extasiant longuement devant mon cadeau – un ensemble pour bébé choisi par Draco. Si longuement que j'en ai été presque vexé. Elle me croyait incapable de faire un cadeau ou quoi ? Elle discute à présent de politique avec son mari et son beau-frère, je garde une prudence muette, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, visiblement.

Au moment de partir François me serre chaleureusement la main et me file sa carte, je lui donne mon numéro de mémoire, pas sûr d'avoir envie de le revoir. J'ai trop changé et lui aussi, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était marié mais son épouse est absente pour une raison que j'ignore. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça, me dis-je en suivant Charles dans l'entrée. Marine me saute au cou pour me remercier d'être venu, me demandant encore une fois si je ne veux pas venir le lendemain, au vrai baptême.

- Non merci, lui dis-je sans brusquerie. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de rencontrer Paul, il est super mignon.

Elle exulte en essayant de le cacher, j'ai fait ma B.A., Charles sourit. On est une vraie famille, je sais qu'ils pensent que maman aurait été contente, je chasse cette pensée. Je monte dans la voiture de Charles, il fait un froid de canard, il démarre sans un mot.

- Ça ne va pas ? je lui demande enfin au bout de quelques kilomètres.

- Non, fait-il sans me regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Des rumeurs courent à mon sujet…

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que personne n'était au courant !

- Je le croyais aussi, fait-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je me crispe autour de la poignée, le cœur battant.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je me sens coupable, définitivement coupable. Alors que je n'ai rien dit. Presque rien. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Draco qui ait craché le morceau… Non, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? En plus il ne connaît personne dans le village de mon frère et il est discret.

- Mais tu es sûr ? dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Qu'il y a des rumeurs ?

- Oui, je suis sûr, fait-il avec amertume sans me regarder.

Je fixe le paysage qui défile dans le noir, perplexe. Ce ne peut pas être de ma faute, c'est juste pas possible. Ma jambe se met à tressauter malgré moi, le repas menace de remonter, je voudrais en savoir plus sans me trahir, mission difficile. Pauvre Charles, il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Comme quoi la guigne est fidèle, elle.

- Mais euh… tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

- Raconter quoi ? Mon histoire ? Tu la connais, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, pour les rumeurs, tu ne peux pas être plus précis ? C'est peut-être pas si grave.

- Ben voyons, vu de l'extérieur, rien n'est grave. On voit bien que ce n'est pas ta vie !

- Merci, dis-je un peu marri. Je me suis déjà mouillé pour toi, je rappelle…

Charles soupire longuement puis je vois ses épaules s'affaisser un peu. Il mord un peu le bas-côté, je renforce ma prise sur la poignée.

- T'as raison, Harry, fait-il finalement. Je deviens paranoïaque, je crois.

- On l'est tous, rassure-toi. Mais si je peux encore t'aider…

- M'aider ? Comment tu veux m'aider ? De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Mais tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Ca changera quoi ? fait-il agressivement.

- Ca fait du bien de parler, il parait…

- Oui, il parait. Mais je préfère garder mes histoires pour moi, en général. C'est plus prudent. Ok, je te raconterai ça au presbytère, peut-être que… qu'un oeil extérieur aura une autre manière de voir les choses.

J'acquiesce et nous restons muets jusqu'à l'arrivée chez lui. En soupirant à nouveau il enlève son col et s'assoit sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'assois à côté de lui, essayant par ma présence de lui envoyer un peu de réconfort.

- C'est un cauchemar, un vrai cauchemar, Harry, commence-t-il d'une voix douce. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise au fond, je savais bien que je serais puni un jour ou l'autre…

- Oh, arrête ça, c'est n'importe quoi cette idée de punition divine. Me dis pas que tu y crois !

- Non, non mais… peut-être qu'en psychologie on appellerait ça un acte manqué ou je ne sais quoi, ou bien c'est peut-être juste une manière de se torturer mais vraiment ça ne me surprend pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je suis entré dans les ordres justement pour avoir une vie saine, rangée et voilà que… je me suis fait avoir comme un con.

- Avoir par qui ? Marie ?

- Non, pas elle. Avoir par moi-même, par mes pulsions, mes rêves, mes désirs. On paie toujours ce qu'on fait, et au prix fort. Et là j'ai pas fini de raquer, crois-moi.

Il se tait quelques instants et je respecte son silence, si j'insiste il va se braquer. Je me fais l'impression d'être Judas et je prie je ne sais qui qu'on me pardonne mes péchés, au moins celui-là. Charles se lève et va nous chercher deux verres d'eau pétillante, puis il se rassoit, sombre.

- Quand je pense que demain je dois faire le baptême de mon neveu et qu'une partie de l'assistance sera au courant de mes turpitudes, j'en suis malade. Comment affronter ça ?

- Une partie de l'assistance ?

- Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne sais pas qui est courant et qui ne l'est pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le village est tout petit et les gens parlent entre eux.

- Bien sûr. La charité chrétienne, j'imagine. Je déteste les petits villages, dis-je en serrant les poings. Ca me débecte et c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Et les grenouilles de bénitier sont les pires, désolé de le dire.

Charles hausse les épaules et fait une petite grimace, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse en signe de solidarité.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Au moins deux de mes ouailles qui m'ont fait des petits commentaires à double sens. Mais elles sont bavardes et elles n'ont pas fini de bavasser. A moins que Dieu ne les foudroie avant, ajoute-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Oui. Quoique…

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Est-ce que mon frère perdrait la tête ? Je décèle une étincelle dans son œil, je décide de pousser mon avantage.

- Si ce ne sont que des allusions c'est peut-être pas si terrible. Tu auras mal compris, dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- Non, non. J'ai très bien compris, et leur regard a changé sur moi. Il est devenu plus… concupiscent. J'ai honte à le dire mais j'ai eu des propositions plus ou moins voilées, en confession.

- Non ? dis-je en m'étranglant dans mon verre d'eau . C'est une blague ?

- Hélas, non. Les rumeurs excitent les hystériques, surtout les coincées.

- Drôle de manière de parler de tes ouailles…

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent. Tu as raison, les grenouilles de bénitier sont les pires, elles envient ce qu'elles n'ont pas, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un sex-symbol. N'importe quoi. Et puis il y a cette lettre…

- Quelle lettre ?

- Une lettre anonyme immonde, avec des lettres découpées collées sur une feuille, comme dans les films. T'imagines ?

- Et elle dit quoi ?

- Oh, les horreurs habituelles. Qu'un prêtre ne peut pas être père de famille et exercer son ministère, en plus salace.

- Ah, ils savent pour ton fils ? Evidemment, c'est gênant, dis-je avec une grimace. Je suis désolé.

Il ne répond rien et je reste là comme un con, interdit. C'est pire que ce que je pensais, même si je ne me faisais pas beaucoup d'illusions sur le genre humain.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, les lettres anonymes. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Un démenti dans la presse ? Je ne fais rien, je rase les murs en priant que personne ne m'en parle directement, surtout pas ma hiérarchie.

Je m'abstiens de lui demander ce qu'il risque vraiment, sans doute l'excommunication ou un truc comme ça. Je cherche en vain une solution à lui proposer, il n'y en a pas. Aucune. A part la prière, qui n'est pas mon fort.

- J'ai des craintes pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Emmanuel, reprend-il. Le pauvre, s'il doit porter le péché de ses parents toute sa vie, tu imagines ? Avec toutes les horreurs qui vont courir autour de sa naissance…

- Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour lui ? Il est petit et puis il habite loin, non ? Ce serait différent s'il était scolarisé ici mais d'ici à ce qu'il aille à l'école et qu'il en entende parler, il y a loin.

On entend un corbeau croasser dehors et je frissonne, les corbeaux sont partout. Je déteste ce patelin et ces gens, mesquins et curieux. Je me redis que j'ai bien fait de partir, je n'aurais pas pu m'y faire. Chaque retour me conforte dans ma décision, mon choix de vie. Si j'ai fait un choix. La main toujours crispée autour de son verre d'eau Charles reprend comme pour lui-même, d'une voix sourde :

- C'est bizarre la vie. On passe une soirée avec une femme et après on porte le péché toute sa vie, et un enfant innocent aussi. En plus j'étais bien placé pour savoir tout ça, avec ce que j'entends tous les jours. Et pourtant…

- Eh oui, c'est la vie. Mais je crois que tu dramatises, là. Ses parents le protègeront, j'en suis sûr.

- Le protégeront ? Comment ? La rumeur est la rumeur, tu sais ce que c'est. Et si Guillaume apprend…

- Guillaume est déjà au courant, dis-je étourdiment.

- Quoi ? fait Charles en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Enfin, je… Il n'est pas au courant que c'est toi le père mais il sait que le bébé n'est pas lui. Il n'est dupe de rien. Et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, dis-je en m'avançant un peu. Comme il a fait le deuil de sa virilité, de toute façon…

- Mais qui t'a dit ça ? fait-il en cillant.

- Lui, il y a quelques mois. Mais on n'a pas parlé de toi, hein ! Il a juste dit que… cette naissance était un cadeau de la vie, ou un truc comme ça. Il est devenu très philosophe, depuis son retour.

Je fixe mon frère qui a changé de couleur, en voulant le rassurer je viens de le stresser encore davantage, malgré moi. Je me mordille la lèvre mais on ne peut pas reprendre les paroles dites, hélas. Je préfère tourner sept fois ma langue dans la bouche des autres que dans la mienne, c'est une erreur. J'ai toujours été trop impulsif, je l'ai toujours payé.

- Tu vois ? Tout le monde parle trop, tout le temps, grince Charles. Si lui-même en parle à n'importe qui…

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis son cousin, quand même. _Comme toi_, je pense sans le dire.

- Mais pourquoi il t'a raconté ça, à toi ? reprend-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Aucune idée, fais-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais plus trop de quoi on parlait. Des secrets de famille, sans doute. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de parler. Et comme je suis un paria dans la famille il s'est dit que moi, ça ne me choquerait pas trop.

J'essaie de minimiser mais Charles ne me quitte pas des yeux, suspicieux. Difficile de soutenir le regard d'un prêtre qu'on a trahi, surtout s'il est votre frère. Ma place au paradis est bien compromise, dirait-on. Depuis longtemps, soit.

- Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

- A Guillaume ? Non.

- Et à d'autres ? A Draco par exemple ?

- Draco ? Pourquoi je le lui aurais dit ? Et comment il aurait pu en parler à tes paroissiens ? fais-je innocemment.

- Je te connais, parfois tu parles trop vite…

- Je n'ai jamais rien raconté à propos de Pierre, je réplique froidement.

- Je ne te parle pas de Pierre, là. Je te parle de moi, de plusieurs réputations en jeu. Et d'un bébé.

- Je n'ai rien dit je te jure, lui dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter au front. C'est peut-être elle qui a parlé. Marie.

Je crois que je préfèrerais mourir que de sentir sa déception, voire son mépris, pourtant c'est ce que j'affronte en ce moment et je sais que j'ai tort sur toute la ligne. Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. J'y suis là, déjà. « Dieu te regarde et il n'est pas content » disait ma mère pour me foutre la honte dans ces moments-là, étant petit. Rien de pire que d'imaginer qu'on vous observe d'en haut, qu'on vous juge, jour après jour, même devenu grand. Je préférerais que le paradis n'existe pas et que personne ne me voie, en fait.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, le mal est fait, soupire-t-il. Inutile de chercher des coupables… Je suis foutu.

- Mais non, lui dis-je en souriant faiblement et en sachant que ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus.

J'aimerais lui dire « Pardonnez-moi mon Père car j'ai péché » et qu'il me pardonne, mais je n'ai pas droit au pardon, ni à l'absolution. Le silence sera ma sanction, une fois de plus. Il se lève et se dirige vers l'escalier, je suis plus mort que vif. _Si je mens je vais en enfer._

oOo oOo oOo

Le portable de Draco est éteint, je lui laisse un message pour qu'il me rappelle, à n'importe quelle heure. Je monte à l'étage pour prendre une douche et passe rapidement devant la chambre de Charles. Du coin de mon œil je le vois à genoux devant son lit, en train de prier, dans la même position qu'on adoptait étant enfants pour nos prières du soir. Une position que je détestais, douloureuse et humiliante. J'aimerais lui dire « Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ? » mais je connais déjà la réponse alors je passe mon chemin.

Après ma douche tiède je me glisse dans les draps rêches du canapé, ça aussi c'est un cliché sur les presbytères mais c'est une constante, le confort est banni, sans doute diabolique. Je fixe le plafond en me rongeant les sangs, me repassant le dialogue qu'on a eu, trouvant tardivement les arguments qui lui auraient prouvé mon innocence. Je me déteste, parfois. Soudain mon portable résonne dans la nuit, me faisant sursauter. Je réponds, cœur battant.

- Harry ? Tu m'as appelé ? T'avais l'air stressé…

- Draco ? T'es où ?

- Chez moi. Enfin, chez mes parents, répond-il après un instant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne reviens pas demain ?

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'arrangerait ? je réponds du tac au tac.

- Mais… non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fait-il avec une nuance de déception dans la voix.

- Pour rien, excuse-moi. Je suis un peu… stressé, comme tu dis.

- Pourquoi ? Ca se passe mal chez ta sœur ?

- Ma sœur ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il parle de Marine, la soirée chez elle me parait loin déjà, presque une autre vie.

- Si, si, ça s'est bien passé, c'est en rentrant que j'ai eu des mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent au sujet de mon frère. Le prêtre, j'ajoute dans un souffle.

En un quart de seconde il me semble percevoir de l'affolement dans son silence, mais ce n'est qu'un silence.

- Quelles rumeurs ? fait-il ensuite, naïvement.

- Des rumeurs sur sa paternité. Il a reçu des lettres anonymes.

- Ah bon ? Mince.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis surpris c'est tout. Quoique. Il fallait s'y attendre, non ?

- Quoi ?

- Dans ce genre de petit patelin tout se sait très rapidement, c'est banal. Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait rester secret ? Surtout si elle venait le relancer jusque chez lui !

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

- Mais tu te souviens pas, la dernière fois ? Tu m'avais appelé et tu m'avais dit qu'elle était là, elle t'avait supplié d'entrer…

- Chuutt… ne dis pas ça, dis-je à voix basse. Faut plus en parler, compris ?

- Mais je suis seul ! Tu crois quoi ?

La désinvolture affichée de Draco me tape sur les nerfs, je prends une grande respiration pour me calmer avant de chuchoter :

- Tu n'as parlé à personne, hein ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Oh Draco, fais pas l'imbécile ! A propos de Charles, bien sûr !

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. A qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle ? Tu crois que ça va intéresser mes proches ?

- Hum… et Peter ?

- Quoi, Peter ?

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Mais non… et tu crois que ça l'aurait intéressé ? Il s'en fiche, tu sais.

Quelque chose me gêne dans son attitude, je ne sais pas quoi. Pourquoi ai-je du mal à le croire ? Intuition ou paranoïa ? Je ne sais plus quoi dire quand sa douce voix me parvient, si tendre que je me sens fondre :

- Tu ne me crois pas, Harry ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si, si. Mais Peter… Il doit être fou de rage et ce serait une bonne manière de se venger de moi, non ?

Seul le silence me répond, un silence qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je me mets à trembler alors que je prie intérieurement pour qu'il m'assure que je suis idiot, que je me fais des idées. Mais rien ne vient.

- Allo ? Draco ?

- Oui, pardon, je… Quelqu'un me parlait et je… je ne t'entendais plus.

- Quelqu'un ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma mère. Arrête avec tes soupçons continuels, c'est pénible. Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance…

Et voilà, me voilà pris au piège entre doutes et confiance, mon frère et mon amant. Après tout c'est un comédien, non ? Mais pourquoi me mentirait-il ?

- Si, si, je te fais confiance, Draco. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, en fait. J'ai hâte de rentrer et de te revoir.

- Moi aussi… Bah, ça passera vite. Et ton neveu ? Il est mignon ?

- Emmanuel ?

- Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Paul ?

- Ah oui, tu parles du fils de Marine. Oui, il est mignon. Adorable.

- Et c'est qui Emmanuel ? demande Draco intrigué.

- Oh, c'est le fils d'un cousin, je confondais. Je disjoncte je crois…

Un silence un peu lourd s'installe entre nous, j'espère qu'il n'a pas compris. Décidément je suis le roi de la gaffe ce soir, il est temps que je dorme.

- A part ça, il ne s'est rien passé ? reprend-il doucement.

Je suis sur le point de lui dire « J'ai revu mon premier amour » mais je me tais prudemment. Je ne suis plus à un mensonge près, ce soir.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette fic, merci aux reviewers ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine et bonnes fêtes de Pâques à vous ! **

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**

**- Gaali : eh non, la fic n'est pas encore terminée mais rassure-toi elle sera finie avant l'été et je poste régulièrement toutes les semaines, sauf exception. Merci de ton impatience ! **

**- Guest : Merci d'être là quand même, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! A très bientôt ?**

**BISOUS**


	27. I love you

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 27**

**I love you**

**oOo **

**Retour auprès de nos héros, tous plutôt mal embringués. Mais que fait la police ? Le gouvernement ? Dieu ? Bonne lecture ! **

_**« I love you » est une chanson de Woodkid que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger, on y voit un prêtre (étrange), ça m'a paru pertinent. **_

La salle bruisse de murmures et de tintements de verre, je commence à avoir franchement mal à la tête. Tout ce tintouin autour de ma première exposition devrait me ravir, ça ne fait que me stresser. Je ne me sens pas légitime dans le rôle de l'artiste, moi je suis le mec qui a débuté dans les photos pornos, ça me suivra toute ma vie, même si on pourra prendre ça pour une péripétie ou de la provocation, plus tard.

Quelque part j'ai du mal à imaginer que ce sont mes photos sur les murs, que c'est vraiment moi que les journalistes d'art et rédacteurs de magazines viennent interroger – sans oublier de rappeler mon passé tapageur à chaque fois, bien sûr. J'ai l'impression de répondre toujours aux mêmes questions –ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression, et à force j'ai envie de répondre autre chose, juste pour voir. Noémie est toute mignonne dans sa robe noire ajustée, elle fait le tour de la salle pour proposer des amuse-bouche, très professionnelle, je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle. Une femme très grande et très maigre s'approche avec un sourire carnassier, je cherche vainement une sortie de secours ou un soutien, mais Draco est à l'autre bout de la pièce, répondant lui aussi à des questions. Officiellement nous sommes amis, on évite de se montrer ensemble.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, minaude-t-elle en tendant sa coupe de champagne vers moi.

- Euh, moi aussi, dis-je avec un sourire.

Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose mais c'est qui ? Je vois trop de monde tout le temps et personne ne m'intéresse vraiment.

- Je vois que vous êtes resté en contact avec Draco, finalement, fait-elle d'un ton ironique. Amusant.

Soudain tout me revient : c'est la rédactrice de Vanity, celle qui était à l'origine des photos avec lui. La conne qui m'a raccroché au nez quand je lui avais demandé des nouvelles de lui.

- Oui, finalement, dis-je d'un ton léger. Le monde est petit quand on y pense, non ?

- Bien sûr, répond-elle avec une moue dubitative. Je vois que ça marche pour vous, c'est bien. Une de nos stagiaires va vous contacter pour un entrefilet dans le prochain numéro.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Oh, parfait.

- C'est bon pour vous, tout ça. Ca va faire grimper vos tarifs. Vous faites toujours des mariages ? ajoute-t-elle négligemment.

- Oui, parfois, dis-je sur le même ton. Quand la proposition est intéressante. On ne peut pas toujours dire non…

- Bien sûr. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, même si je ne suis pas fan du noir et blanc. C'est un peu facile, comme procédé, je trouve.

Ben voyons. Facile ? T'as qu'à en faire autant, pétasse. Fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose à redire. Je me retiens de lui répondre une remarque cinglante, j'aurai peut-être encore besoin de Vanity, plus tard. Je hausse les épaules et je lui tourne le dos, agacé. Draco me lance un petit sourire d'encouragement depuis le fond de la pièce, un photographe shoote les rares people présents. Espérons qu'on aperçoive une de mes photos, en arrière-plan.

Je finis mon verre en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, ça fait déjà trois heures et des gens arrivent encore, je soupire.

- C'est la gloire pour toi, me souffle une voix dans mon dos. Je suis super fier de toi.

- Kevin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fais-je en me retournant.

Ca fait bien deux mois que je ne l'ai plus vu ni ai eu de nouvelles, il semble en pleine forme avec son jean moulant et son pull gris à col roulé.

- Eh bien j'ai entendu parler de cette expo alors je suis venu avec un ami, fait-il en désignant un homme de dos dans la foule. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Comment ? Oh non, non. Ça marche pour toi ?

- Très bien. J'ai décroché un contrat d'exclusivité pour un parfum d'une marque célèbre, on va bientôt voir mon visage partout sur les abribus.

Je mime un long sifflement, Kevin rougit de plaisir. Il me raconte sa nouvelle vie par le menu, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressé. Je cherche à nouveau Draco des yeux et je le découvre près de la porte, sourcils froncés, fixant quelqu'un ou quelque chose intensément. En suivant son regard je découvre Peter près de la fenêtre, qui m'aperçoit et me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Il n'était quand même pas sur la liste des invités ?

Avec un sourire amusé Peter fend la foule et vient vers moi lentement, je sens mon cœur accélérer. Kevin se tourne vers lui à son tour et s'exclame :

- Ah ! Voici mon ami Peter. Je ne sais pas si vous vous connaissez ?

- Si, si, très bien, fait Peter toujours souriant. Nous avons les mêmes goûts je crois.

- En matière d'art ? demande Kevin qui n'en rate pas une.

- Pas seulement, rétorque Peter.

Je me rembrunis, esquissant un pas en arrière, alors que Kevin échange un mot à mi-voix avec Peter. Mais je ne peux pas partir, c'est mon propre vernissage. Au loin Draco ne nous quitte pas des yeux, sombre. Je décide de ne pas m'interroger sur la cause de ce mécontentement pour ne pas gâcher l'instant, ma minute de gloire. Alors que le photographe sollicite Kevin pour une pose, Peter vient près de moi et me souffle :

- Belle réussite.

- Merci.

- Ça change de ce que tu fais d'habitude mais le point de vue est intéressant. C'est bien de vouloir faire de l'art.

- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je ne savais faire que du cul ?

- Ma foi, je me demandais, oui. Mais c'est déjà très bien de faire de belles photos de cul, ça rapporte plus que de photographier des trottoirs, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra, dis-je sèchement.

Son attitude ironique me tape sur les nerfs mais je dois rester calme pour éviter l'esclandre, qui serait déplorable. Kevin est parti plus loin mais Peter ne bouge pas, me fixant toujours.

- Et ça se vend bien ? reprend-il.

- Pardon ?

- Ce type de photo, ça se vend bien ?

- Aucune idée. Mais je ne fais pas ça pour vendre, juste pour me faire connaître.

- Ah, c'est important, ça, la pub. Le bouche-à-oreille. A condition que ce soit positif, bien sûr. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? dis-je en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De photographie, bien sûr, lâche-t-il négligemment. Et toi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Charles, est-ce que ce serait lui qui aurait répandu la rumeur ? Je me crispe autour de mon verre de champagne, cherchant vainement comment aborder le sujet sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, au cas où…

- Fous-moi la paix, Peter. Et ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ni de celles de ma famille, sinon…

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire et je ne connais personne de ta famille, Harry. Je te trouve bien agressif, ce soir. Un problème ?

- Non.

- Pourtant tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais avoir, non ? Tu devrais être heureux, lâche-t-il en me coulant un regard par en dessous. Ou alors Draco continue à aller voir ailleurs ?

- Quoi ?

- Oh, je crois que j'ai gaffé, fait-il en retenant un sourire. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, bien sûr. Bon, je vois que Kevin est avec un homme un peu trop entreprenant. Je te laisse…

- Un instant, dis-je en le retenant par le bras. Jure-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec mon frère, j'ajoute sans réfléchir.

- Ton frère ? J'ignorais même que tu avais un frère, Harry. Comme tu l'as dit, ta famille ne m'intéresse pas. Pas du tout. Ciao.

Peter s'éloigne à pas lents, je sens la rage bouillonner dans mon ventre. Instinctivement je me dirige vers Draco qui ne nous a pas quittés des yeux et qui semble pâlir. Je le prends par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin, il ne m'oppose qu'une faible résistance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Draco ? je lui demande tout de go.

- Quoi ? Mais j'en sais rien. C'est toi qui as fait les invitations !

- En tout cas il n'était pas sur la liste, dis-je sèchement. Pourquoi tu es si pâle ?

- Moi ? Pour rien.

- Tu le vois encore ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mais tu disjonctes complètement ! s'écrie-t-il en libérant son bras.

- Chut, pas si fort, on nous regarde. Il avait l'air de dire que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre, ton cher Peter.

Des gens autour de nous nous observent avec curiosité, Draco sourcille et se raidit, me fixant avec colère.

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de croire ce qu'il te dit ? Tu sais qu'il te déteste, non ?

- Oui, je sais, merci. Mais il est peut-être mieux renseigné que moi, fais-je comme un imbécile.

- T'es qu'un sale con, me lance Draco en reposant brutalement son verre sur une table et en sortant.

Je reste bras ballants, planté là, comme un imbécile. Bien joué. Je finis mon verre avec un soupir avant de revenir au centre de la pièce, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Show must go on, parait-il.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain je me réveille avec une bonne gueule de bois et la sensation d'avoir tout foiré. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'en prendre comme ça à Draco, sans preuves ? A croire que je fais tout pour gâcher cette histoire, ou alors c'est juste un pressentiment obsédant, une quasi-certitude de son manque de loyauté. Comme si Peter n'avait fait que corroborer ce que je soupçonnais déjà. Pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de douter de Draco, aucune. On ne vit toujours pas ensemble mais on est ensemble, malgré tout.

Je me lève difficilement pour me diriger vers la cuisine, le chat s'entortille dans mes jambes et manque de me faire tomber, comme toujours. « Toujours dans mes pattes, hein ? Enfin, toi au moins tu tiens à moi » dis-je en me penchant pour le caresser. Il pousse un bref miaulement d'assentiment, lui et moi on se comprend. Je ne l'aimais pas trop ce chat, finalement c'est une présence agréable, rassurante.

Alors qu'il ronronne sur mes genoux je déguste mon café en regardant mon téléphone, pris entre l'envie d'appeler Draco pour m'excuser et la peur. Il doit encore dormir à cette heure-ci, si je le réveille je suis sûr qu'il sera de mauvaise humeur, mieux vaut s'abstenir. Sur ces entrefaites mon portable se met à sonner, je le fixe, stupéfait. La force de l'esprit ? Hélas non, c'est un numéro inconnu, je décroche dans un soupir.

- Allo ?

- Salut frangin, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, dis-je d'un ton morne en reconnaissant ma sœur Marine. Et toi ? Et le bébé ?

- Oh, Paul va très bien, c'est un fameux coquin, je te raconterai. Il est adorable, petit bouchon.

- Tant mieux, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

- T'as reçu les photos du baptême que je t'ai envoyées par mail ?

- Comment ? Oh oui oui, dis-je rapidement alors que je ne les ai même pas ouvertes. Que me vaut ton appel ?

- Ben, prendre de tes nouvelles, fait-elle un peu froissée. Et puis il me semble que c'est la semaine où tu fais une expo, non ?

- Euh… oui. Tu t'en souvenais ?

- Parfaitement. Ça s'est bien passé le vernissage ?

- Oui, oui, merci. Très bien. _Ça s'est tellement bien passé que j'ai envoyé chier Draco… _me dis-je in petto.

- Parfait ! Tu sais j'aurais bien aimé venir mais entre mon boulot et le bébé…

- Je comprends, tu penses bien…

Quelle mouche pique ma sœur tout à coup ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle aurait fait tout ce chemin juste pour moi, je me gratte pensivement le front.

- J'adore Londres. Et ça fait si longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée ! Il faudra absolument que je te rende visite, un jour. Tu vas avoir des articles dans les journaux ?

- Oui, peut-être. Quelques-uns…

- Génial ! Et tu vas en vendre, des photos ?

_C'est déjà ce que fais depuis des années, ma chérie_, je pense avec humeur. _Mais quand c'était des photos de cul ça t'intéressait bien moins. _

- Oh, on verra. J'essaie de ne pas me mettre la pression surtout. Je ne me prends pas pour un artiste, tu sais…

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! rigole-t-elle. Allez, fais pas le faux modeste. Bientôt tu seras célèbre, je le sens.

- Moui… Dieu t'entende, dis-je en souriant.

- A propos de Dieu, tu as eu des nouvelles de Charles ? reprend-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Un camion freine brusquement dans la rue, faisant crisser bruyamment ses pneus et le chat saute par terre d'un bond, hérissé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, perplexe. Est-ce que Charles lui aurait tout avoué ? Ou est-ce que le scandale est sur la place publique, déjà ?

- Non, pas dernièrement, dis-je prudemment. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis inquiète, il ne répond pas au téléphone. Ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de l'appeler…

- Il a peut-être des problèmes de téléphone, non ? fais-je d'un ton apaisant en luttant contre l'angoisse qui me prend.

- Il a peut-être des problèmes tout courts, plutôt. J'ai appelé l'évêché, mon correspondant paraissait très gêné, il est resté très évasif. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Qui, moi ? Non…

- T'as l'air bizarre, Harry. Dis-le-moi si tu sais quelque chose, je suis super inquiète. Charles a toujours été un peu… fragile. Enfin, tu comprends, quoi.

Je me mordille la lèvre, embarrassé. C'est ma grande sœur et je peux lui faire confiance mais en même temps j'ai promis à Charles, alors… J'hésite, elle le sent et en profite :

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… c'est difficile d'en parler, j'ai lui ai promis de ne rien dire, dis-je comme une leçon mille fois répétée. Il vaudrait mieux que tu le lui demandes directement.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que j'arrive pas à le joindre ! crie-t-elle, énervée. Oh flûte, tais-toi Paul !

J'entends un bébé qui pleure au loin, à tous les coups elle l'a réveillé ou effrayé, je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Je me gratte le crâne, mal à l'aise, attendant que le flux des pleurs se calme.

- Oh mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? reprend Marine. Marc, tu peux prendre Paul, il arrête pas de gueuler ! Et éteins le feu sous la casserole, ça va déborder.

Je visualise ma sœur dans la cuisine, déjà toute propre et apprêtée, en train de faire la cuisine dominicale alors que moi je viens de me lever. On ne vit pas dans le même monde.

- T'es pas à la messe, sœurette ?

- Paul avait de la fièvre ce matin et… oh, tu me fais marcher, Harry !

- Oui, et toi tu cours. C'est un gros péché, de sécher la messe.

- N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Charles ?

- Oh, Marine… s'il te plait, n'insiste pas.

- Mais c'est de notre frère qu'il s'agit ! Tu te rends compte, si c'était grave ? Il est quelque part dans la nature et…

Je me mordille la lèvre, pris entre deux feux. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, de ne rien voir, de ne pas savoir. Et de fermer ma gueule, avec Draco. Quel con.

- Ne dramatise pas, s'il te plait, dis-je calmement. Il ne se passe rien de grave, disons que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des rumeurs mais…

- Des rumeurs ? Des rumeurs sur quoi ?

- Oh, des conneries sur une aventure qu'il aurait eue avec une femme, ce genre de rumeur, tu vois. Et comme c'est un tout petit village…

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Charles n'a jamais été intéressé par les femmes ! s'exclame-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?

- Ben oui, bien sûr ! Après ce qui s'est passé avec Pierre…

- N'importe quoi, je réplique sèchement. Tu ne connais absolument pas Charles, je suis désolé de te le dire. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus parce que je n'en sais pas plus, point final. Ça fait combien de temps que tu essaies de le joindre ?

- Trois jours, fait-elle radoucie. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Ecoute, je dois te laisser, je suis pressé, là, dis-je en raccrochant.

Je compose rapidement le numéro de mon frère au presbytère, personne. _Evidemment, on est dimanche matin et c'est l'heure de la messe, il ne risque pas de répondre_. S'il est bien à la messe…

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Charles – ni de Draco, ça ne m'obsède pas mais c'est comme un nuage sombre au-dessus de moi, une menace d'orage. Là on est vendredi soir et j'essaie encore d'appeler le presbytère, en vain. Il n'est sans doute pas malade puisque l'évêché n'a pas l'air inquiet – d'après Marine - mais la fugue ne lui ressemble pas. Il a toujours été trop sérieux et coincé pour ça, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça le prenne aussi tard. Enfin si, il y en a une, que j'essaie d'ignorer. Merde. Je rentre chez moi le moral dans les chaussettes, un long week-end en perspective, seul. Avec Ari.

Une fois de plus il s'enroule autour de mes chevilles, je fixe le frigo d'un air désolé. Du lait, un œuf et de la moutarde, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et Noémie est partie avec son « fiancé » passer le week-end chez lui, dans sa famille, au Pays de Galles. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude pourtant, non ? Enfin, du temps de Colin j'aimais ça.

Je m'assois sur le canapé avec un paquet de chips au vinaigre et une bière en zappant, un vrai beauf. Je pourrais passer à la galerie mais non, pas envie du voir du monde, de faire semblant d'aller bien. Il y a eu un entrefilet dans Time's Out, je l'ai lu et relu, il ne me fait même plus battre le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie privée bat de l'aile au moment où ma vie professionnelle semble décoller ? C'est le destin ou l'ironie du sort ?

Mes yeux tombent sur les DVD de la série dans laquelle joue Draco, je résiste à l'envie de les regarder seul comme un con sur mon canapé, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point-là. Non, je ne le suis pas.

Après ma deuxième bière je me dis que mon frère a besoin de moi, je dois aller le chercher, je ne vais pas rester comme ça alors qu'il est peut-être très mal, quelque part. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, absolument. Oui mais je suis fâché avec Draco et je n'ai envie d'appeler personne d'autre. Et si je l'appelais quand même ? Cette dispute était idiote de toute façon. C'est toujours le plus intelligent qui cède le premier, non ? Sans plus hésiter j'appuie sur la petite touche qui porte son prénom, la tête vide. Bah, on verra bien. Je ne suis pas un fan de base, je suis son amour, non ?

- Allo ? fait sa voix à la dernière sonnerie, au moment où j'allais perdre espoir.

- Draco ? C'est moi, Harry. Je… je ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Te demander pardon, dis-je rapidement. J'ai déconné, excuse-moi. Tu me pardonnes ?

Silence au bout du fil, j'imagine sa moue boudeuse. Il y a des bruits derrière lui, de la musique, des verres qu'on entrechoque et des conversations, il doit être dans un bar. Avec qui ?

- Un peu facile, non ? reprend-il froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'envoies paître et tu rappelles trois jours après la gueule enfarinée pour que je te pardonne. Trop facile.

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Et ça fait pas trois jours mais une semaine.

- Raison de plus !

- Ecoute, J'étais stressé par l'expo et le fait de revoir Peter m'a rendu fou, j'avoue. C'était débile de ma part, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Pardon.

Un drôle de soulagement s'empare de moi alors que je débite ma tirade, oui, j'avais tort mais j'avais des raisons, il faut comprendre et pardonner. Ça fait du bien de l'entendre et de lui parler. Et puis je l'aime, je l'aime et c'est indicible, je le sens dans mes mains, mes bras, ma poitrine, je l'aime.

- Je t'aime, Draco. J'ai déconné mais je ne le ferai plus. Reviens, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Hum. Ça aussi c'est facile. Il suffit de se dire qu'on s'aime et tout est oublié, c'est ça ?

- Comment ?

- J'en ai marre de ta jalousie et de ta possessivité, tu es comme Peter. Pire même.

- Quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à l'innocent, Harry. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Sa réaction me refroidit d'un coup, je ne me voyais pas comme ça. Je l'aime et je suis jaloux, est-ce si inhabituel ? Je hausse les sourcils, déconcerté. Si je ne peux ni lui demander pardon ni lui dire que je l'aime, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je regarde le chat à mes pieds qui se lèche longuement, je ne trouve plus mes mots.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je te l'ai dit, je reprends à voix basse. Vraiment désolé. Je te jure de ne plus recommencer. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes…

J'entends un rire derrière lui, mon cœur se serre. Il va raccrocher et reprendra sa conversation avec ses amis, je vais rester à me morfondre dans mon studio. Je ne quitte pas le chat des yeux, bêtement.

- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, hein ? dit-il presque tristement et je sens une déchirure dans ma poitrine.

- Si. Si. Je te jure que si. Mais tu me connais, non ? Tu sais comme je suis, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu. Je suis parano, je vois tout en noir. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

- …

- Tu es où ? On peut se voir ?

- Non, je passe le week-end avec des amis, en Irlande.

- Tu es en Irlande, là ? dis-je stupéfait.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

- Comment ? Oh si, si, bien sûr. Je… j'espérais juste qu'on pourrait se voir.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de t'ennuyer ce week-end ?

Ça fait mal mais je serre les mâchoires, si je suis trop pitoyable je le perdrai à jamais. Les rires redoublent derrière, je dois m'en sortir tête haute.

- Oh non, non. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ce week-end, je pars en France.

- Faire quoi ?

- Retrouver mon frère.

- Le curé ? fait-il surpris.

- Oui, il a… disparu.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

- Non. Heureux de voir que ça te fait rire mais moi, non. On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine, on est inquiets.

- Allez, ça ressemble pas à ton frère de disparaître dans la nature, il est prêtre quand même !

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on s'inquiète, ma sœur et moi. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Et depuis cette histoire de rumeurs…

Petit silence, cette fois j'ai son attention, il m'écoute. Et il ne dit rien. Pourquoi ?

- Hum, je vois, reprend-il enfin. Mais il a pas fait une connerie, quand même ?

- Quel genre ?

- Ben, je sais pas moi….

Je ne suis pas mécontent de voir qu'il me prend au sérieux maintenant, je me redresse dans mon siège.

- J'espère que non, dis-je sombrement. L'Eglise interdit le suicide mais…

- Arrête, tu plaisantes ? Dis pas ça !

- En fait, on n'en sait rien. C'est pour ça que j'y vais.

- D'accord… Bon ben bon courage alors, fait-il plus doucement.

- Merci, dis-je rasséréné. Je te rappelle quand je reviens ?

- Ok, fait-il doucement. Ciao.

- A bientôt.

Je raccroche doucement, sourire aux lèvres. Bon, au moins de ce côté-là ça s'arrange, c'est déjà ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans ma région natale, puisque je l'ai dit à Draco. Sans garantie de quoi que ce soit. Je commence à chercher des réservations de train, Ari miaule. Flûte, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Et Noémie qui n'est pas là non plus…

- Mon vieux, va falloir que tu passes le week-end seul, dis-je en me penchant pour le caresser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai à manger.

Je prendrai le premier train demain, je trouverai bien un hôtel sur place. Ou j'irai dormir chez lui. Mon frère laisse toujours une clé planquée derrière les géraniums, en cas de pépin. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas le retrouver mort chez lui, dans la cuisine ou ailleurs. Horreur. Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée, imaginant Draco dans un pub en train de rire, entouré d'amis. Et je ne pense pas à Peter, non.

- Tu connais la phrase, le chat ? « Quand on vous dit : ne pensez pas à un chat, vous pensez à quoi ? ».

Ari m'envoie un bref miaulement de réprobation, j'en conclus qu'il n'a pas d'humour.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Je gare la voiture de location devant le presbytère, mon cœur se serre. Tout est sombre et désert pourtant il y a de l'animation sur la place, c'est le marché. Les gens discutent tranquillement, un air printanier flotte, je m'efforce de respirer un bon coup et de me calmer.

Je fais le tour de la maison en espérant ne pas être vu, comme je m'y attendais la clé est derrière les géraniums, je l'attrape sans difficulté et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, j'entre. Il n'y a rien de particulier, aucun fouillis ni odeur suspecte, on pourrait croire qu'il va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, d'ailleurs un bol traîne encore sur l'évier. Je passe de pièce en pièce, cherchant un indice, je ne vois rien.

Dans sa chambre – cellule plutôt - tout est en place, la bible repose sur la table de nuit, une édition un peu usée, mille fois utilisée sans doute. Je l'ouvre au hasard, lis quelques versets de l'épître de Paul puis la referme, il n'y a que dans les films qu'on trouve des indices de cette manière. Il y a encore des vêtements dans l'armoire, des pantalons et des pulls, des chemises et des soutanes, bien rangés. Impossible de dire s'il manque quelque chose.

Afin d'aérer j'ouvre la fenêtre et je fixe le jardin en fleurs, il règne une odeur familière, l'odeur de mon enfance. L'odeur des week-ends scouts quand on cheminait de village en village ou qu'on faisait des courses d'orientation, ce parfum piquant et un peu acide, un parfum de matin. Un coq chante à côté, me faisant sursauter. Bon, pour l'instant j'ai fait chou blanc, si je reste ici je ne trouverai rien, mais où aller ? Il me semble qu'il m'a parlé de son confesseur qui est à Aÿ, je n'ai pas grande envie de le voir. Et je ne parle même pas du secret de la confession.

Le cœur battant j'ouvre les tiroirs de ses commodes dans l'espoir de trouver une carte, une adresse, une lettre. Anonyme ? Je chasse cette pensée, la honte m'envahit malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela n'est pas de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai parlé, le malheur arrive par ma faute, cette fois encore. Il faut se taire, encore et toujours, même si ça vous bouffe. Un instant je me demande si Marie est au courant, s'il est parti pour la rejoindre ou fuir avec elle mais ce serait trop beau. Roméo et Juliette, c'était une autre époque. Et puis il y a Guillaume.

Le silence est si profond que je n'ose pas faire de bruit, j'avance sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de déranger. Qui ? Les escaliers craquent sous mes pas, je me sens tel un voleur, aux aguets. Le téléphone sonne en bas et je sursaute, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Inutile de répondre, je dirais quoi ? Comment expliquer ma présence ? Quand je pense qu'avant la maladie de ma mère je n'avais jamais de nouvelles de Charles et me voilà à le chercher, fou d'inquiétude, alors que j'ai ma vie à Londres. Je n'ai rien dit à Noémie, elle ne comprendrait pas. Et ne s'inquièterait pas, elle ne sait rien. La veinarde. J'envisage de passer voir Marine si je fais chou blanc, pour qu'on trouve une stratégie. Je sais qu'elle est aussi inquiète que moi, on se soutiendra mutuellement, elle arrivera peut-être même à me convaincre que je ne suis pas coupable.

Arrivé près du téléphone qui résonne toujours je vois un numéro de téléphone et des initiales. F.M. Sûrement un de ses paroissiens. A moins que ce ne soit un indice, la personne chez qui il se cache, celle qui l'a aidé à fuir. Je prends le petit morceau de papier déchiré entre mes doigts, essayant de le sonder, de découvrir dans cette suite de chiffres le mystère de la disparition de mon frère. Le gribouillis un peu nerveux m'incite à penser que ce n'est pas un simple numéro, une intuition. Il faut se méfier de ses intuitions, parfois elles sont exactes.

Après avoir hésité longtemps je me lance, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, je pourrai toujours dire que c'est une erreur, un faux numéro. Je numérote et j'attends, le cœur battant.

- François Maréchal, dit une voix chaude.

- François ? C'est toi ?

- Euh… oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- C'est moi, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère a ton numéro ? dis-je en me souvenant qu'ils se sont vus chez ma sœur mais qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air proches.

- Comment ? Je… mais je ne sais pas, dit-il rapidement –trop.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Vous vous connaissez bien ? Tu sais où il est ?

- Non, pas exactement. Il m'a juste appelé pour… prendre des nouvelles.

- Je ne te crois pas, François, dis-je en me crispant sur le combiné. Dis-moi juste qu'il va bien, je m'inquiète, avec toutes ces rumeurs. S'il te plait.

J'entends des bruits derrière lui, une voix qui souffle « Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ? » et des cris d'enfants, je ne souviens pas qu'il m'ait dit qu'il était marié. Il l'est sûrement.

- Mais je… je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, Harry.

Ben voyons. Il ment, c'est évident. Mais de quoi a-t-il peur ? Sa réticence m'effraie, elle cache une sombre affaire, je m'attends au pire.

- On peut se voir ?

- Comment ? Aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. C'est très important pour moi, tu sais. Je viens de Londres, je ne reste pas longtemps. Tu habites Reims, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors rendez-vous cet après-midi à 14 h au Café Bleu, d'accord ?

- Non, 14h ça ne me va pas. J'ai des obligations, j'ai une vie, moi.

- Ok, ok. C'est vrai que moi je n'ai pas de vie, ah ah. 17 heures alors ?

- Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, je te jure. Tu perds ton temps.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Allez, salut, je compte sur toi, dis-je en raccrochant avant qu'il ne réponde.

Peut-être qu'il n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que moi. Peut-être que si. Je regarde la photo de l'ordination de Charles au-dessus de la petite commode puis je détourne les yeux, un étau dans la poitrine.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez ce long chemin de croix (hum), je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois semaines car je pars en fin de semaine pour New-York puis j'accompagnerai ma fille pour un concours à Bordeaux, je suis désolée de devoir vous faire attendre autant, vraiment. Si j'arrive à dégager un peu de temps je posterai entre-temps, en semaine, promis. **

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Manon : T'as eu raison de me préciser ton pseudo car je ne t'aurais pas reconnue ! Merci de suivre mon histoire et de reviewer ^^**_

**_BISOUS A TOUS !_**


	28. Ocean

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 28**

**Océan**

_**Merci de votre patience, bonne lecture ! Je sais que cette histoire perturbe un certain nombre d'entre vous, je n'ai pas pris le parti de la facilité (à tort peut-être), merci à ceux qui s'accrochent et apprécient ^^**_

_**"Océan" est une chanson de M mais ce chapitre aurait aussi pu s'appeler "Sounds of silence", hommage aux merveilleux Simon et Garfunkel (à retrouver sur ma page Nathalie Bleger)**_

Ça me fait bizarre de revenir dans ce café où j'avais rendez-vous avec Draco, pendant son tournage. Sans réfléchir je m'assois à la petite table où nous nous sommes retrouvés, ce jour-là. Je me souviens de ses joues rouges et de son maquillage de scène, qu'il avait retiré sans pudeur devant tout le monde. J'aimerais bien revenir en arrière et le retrouver, mais cette fois je suis là pour des raisons moins agréables. Le café commence à se remplir, le bruit des conversations ambiantes augmente, c'est un samedi soir. Le garçon m'apporte une bière que je déguste à petites gorgées, en essayant de me relaxer.

François est en retard mais je pense qu'il va venir, il a peut-être eu du mal à expliquer l'affaire à son épouse, ou il est pris dans un embouteillage. Autour de moi les tables se remplissent, je commence à m'inquiéter. Et la perspective de passer la soirée seul au presbytère ne me rassure guère, comme s'il y avait des fantômes dans cette vieille maison glaciale.

Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule et je sursaute, François me lance :

- Je suis en retard, excuse-moi. Mon fils était invité à un anniversaire et il ne voulait pas repartir, ça a été la croix et la bannière.

- La croix et la bannière, hein ? dis-je en souriant devant l'à-propos de l'expression. Je ne te savais pas si catho, encore.

- Encore ? Pourquoi, le catholicisme c'est censé passer avec l'âge, comme l'acné ? fait-il en s'asseyant en face de moi et en se commandant une bière.

- Oui, j'imagine que oui. Je pensais que oui, je réponds en haussant les épaules.-

Il sourit et je l'observe, avec son polo et son jean beige, il a tout du bobo au fond, du bon père de famille. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à regretter, je préfère ne pas me poser la question.

- Tu es un jeune papa, dis-moi. Il a quel âge ton fils ?

- Presque trois ans. Mais on l'a scolarisé à deux ans, pour le sociabiliser.

- Oh, très bien.

- Et on va avoir un autre enfant pour la fin de l'année, ajoute-t-il avec fierté.

- Oh bravo. Tu es donc un adepte de ces grandes familles cathos bien propres sur elles ?

- Tu en fais aussi partie, rétorque-t-il brusquement. Ou alors tu as la mémoire courte.

- Ça doit être ça, oui, dis-je plus doucement.

Si je le braque il ne me dira rien, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, je ne sais pas pourquoi son conformisme m'énerve. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant pour notre passé familial et je n'ai pas envie d'aborder la question. Mettons que j'ai la mémoire courte. Je bois une longue gorgée de bière alors que François regarde sa montre, nerveux.

- C'est bien d'avoir une belle famille, c'est vrai. Tu as de la chance. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux, au fond… Il s'appelle comment ton fils ?

- Antoine.

- Ah, c'est beau. J'aime bien ces vieux prénoms qui reviennent à la mode, dis-je rapidement.

- C'est le prénom du grand-père de mon épouse.

- Ah, je répète bêtement. Une grande famille d'ici j'imagine.

- Oui, comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh, une intuition.

- Il possède une maison de champagne, pas très connue encore mais je crois que ça marche bien, il vend beaucoup à l'exportation.

Des jeunes s'interpellent non loin de nous, François sursaute. Il n'est pas très à l'aise, je suppose qu'il n'a jamais fréquenté ce genre de bande et il a l'air bien correct avec sa frange et son polo bien repassé, trop lisse. En un instant j'aimerais l'amener du côté sombre de la force, juste pour le déstabiliser un peu.

- Ecoute, dit-il en regardant à nouveau sa montre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et…

- D'accord. Parlons de mon frère alors.

- Je ne sais rien à son sujet, dit-il d'un trait et son visage se ferme.

Une vague de colère nait dans mon ventre mais je m'efforce de respirer et rester calme en crispant seulement mes doigts sur mon verre. J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire que je veux détendu puis je me penche vers lui :

- On ne va pas jouer à ce petit jeu-là, toi et moi. Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dis-je à voix basse en le voyant se raidir. Je tiens à mon frère, même si pendant un long moment je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Mais on s'est beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, et je m'inquiète vraiment.

- …

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai trouvé ton numéro chez lui, je n'y crois pas. Comment tu le connais ?

- C'est un peu mon beau-frère par alliance, je te signale. Mon frère a épousé sa sœur, donc la tienne. Et…

- Et quoi ? je demande en prenant un air dégagé.

François regarde autour de lui, inquiet, puis se penche à son tour :

- Je le vois de temps en temps. C'est mon confesseur. C'est tout.

Sa manière de le dire et son attitude gênée me prouvent qu'il ne me dit pas tout, en un instant je me demande si Charles et lui… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Je revois le François que j'embrassais fiévreusement à 15 ans, il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme sérieux que j'ai en face de moi. Une lueur dans les yeux, peut-être. Et encore…

Il boit sa bière un peu nerveusement, je cherche comment briser la glace entre nous, en quelques mots.

- Je… je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu vas dans son Eglise paumée alors que tu habites à Reims, François. Ecoute, je ne veux rien savoir d'indiscret, je veux juste avoir des nouvelles de mon frère. S'il te plait.

- D'indiscret ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? fait-il en se redressant d'un coup. Tu t'imagines quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, justement…

Je sais qu'il sait que je pense au passé, à notre amour enfui, qu'il renie visiblement. Inutile que j'y fasse allusion, ça le ferait fuir. Soudain il soupire profondément et pose son menton dans la paume de sa main, l'air las.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Harry. J'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps. C'était juste un… accident, toi et moi. Une erreur. Si je connais bien Charles c'est qu'on était au séminaire ensemble, il y a quelques années. J'y suis entré juste après mon bac, j'avais la foi, j'avais entendu comme un appel. Merci de ne pas rire, hein, fait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Charles y était déjà, en dernière année.

- Ah bon ? Tu as été au séminaire ?

- Oui. Encore une erreur. Je ne suis beaucoup cherché, faut croire, fait-il avec une petite grimace.

Il se tait et je retiens mon souffle, en un instant je retrouve sa fragilité qui me touchait tant, je le reconnais enfin. J'aimerais poser ma main sur la sienne mais il détesterait ça alors je lui souris d'un air encourageant.

- Ouh là, moi aussi, je me suis beaucoup cherché, dis-je doucement. C'est normal à l'adolescence. Sauf que moi je suis tombé de l'autre côté.

- De l'autre côté ?

- Du côté obscur. Sex, drugs and rock'n roll. Et j'assume mon homosexualité, dis-je en me redressant.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas gay ! C'était juste un passage, ça arrive…

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je lui glisse avec un sourire rassurant. Et ce n'est pas grave.

François acquiesce d'un air rêveur, j'aimerais bien qu'on revienne à notre conversation. Qu'il n'assume rien me déçoit un peu mais je décide de ne rien dire, c'est préférable.

- En fait c'est au séminaire que je me suis rendu compte que… que je me trompais de voie. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être en prison, c'était trop dur. Et ton frère m'a bien aidé, il m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a écouté, conseillé, patiemment. Mais je ne lui ai jamais donné de détails sur nous, se récrie-t-il brusquement.

- Ça n'aurait pas été grave, de toute façon.

- Si. Pour moi, si. Je… je voulais oublier ça, me purifier. Oui, c'est ça, me purifier. Rentrer dans le droit chemin, le chemin de Dieu.

Je me retiens de lui dire que le péché n'était pas si honteux en me mordillant la lèvre, son discours me ramène à mon propre passé, mes turpitudes. Dont j'ai fait un choix de vie, désormais. Il n'y a sans doute pas à rougir d'être gay, ce n'est même pas un choix, mais je comprends la réaction de François. C'est celle de son milieu, de mon milieu, et ça me fait mal, encore. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et j'acquiesce, mal à l'aise.

- Ton frère a été formidable tu sais, il m'a vraiment aidé à devenir moi-même, à me trouver. Sans rien m'imposer. Il m'a écouté pendant des heures puis m'a aidé à me poser les bonnes questions, et à y répondre. C'est pour ça que c'est mon confesseur encore aujourd'hui. Même s'il est plus que ça, désormais. Un véritable ami…

Un homme bouscule ma chaise mais je m'en rends à peine compte, pris par des sentiments contradictoires. Le bonheur que mon frère soit reconnu pour sa valeur et une certaine jalousie, irrépressible. L'impression été trahi par deux êtres chers, proches. Mais j'étais à Londres pendant ce temps-là, de mon propre gré, et j'y étais heureux. Du moins je crois.

- Charles est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, dis-je à mi-voix, le cœur serré.

- Oui, vraiment. Alors ce qui lui arrive est vraiment injuste. Intolérable.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui. Nous sommes très proches, je te l'ai dit. Il ne me raconte pas tout mais… je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui. Et je suis au courant pour Emmanuel et… les rumeurs. C'est dégueulasse.

Une nouvelle fois je ressens un petit pincement de jalousie mais je souris vaillamment, ravalant mon amertume. François me fixe soudain avec sérieux, presque agressivement.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a pris une disponibilité, et il m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire, Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Disons que… nous étions très peu nombreux à savoir la vérité et…

- Et ? dis-je en cillant.

- Il pense que peut-être, sans le faire exprès…

Je secoue la tête, peinant à croire ce qu'il insinue, à moins que je ne me trompe complètement. J'avale ma salive, sentant un froid me saisir les membres. Non, ce n'est pas possible que…

- Que quoi ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, Harry.

- Prendre quoi mal ? Accouche bon Dieu !

- Chut, tais-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, fait-il en lançant des regards autour de lui. Moins fort.

- Alors dis les choses franchement. Il pense quoi ?

- Que… sans le faire exprès, tu en as parlé autour de toi. Que peut-être ton… ami a pu manquer de discrétion.

- Draco ? Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. Charles est parti dans un lieu où il se repose et il prie, loin de tout ce scandale. Et il a demandé sa mutation – ou je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle - à son retour, dans 6 mois. Il va changer de région, repartir de zéro.

- 6 mois ? Mais c'est énorme !

- C'est la règle, je crois. Enfin, il était vraiment très mal, tu sais. Ce scandale, après ce qui s'était déjà passé, c'était… trop pour lui.

- Donc, tu es courant aussi pour Pierre ? dis-je à voix basse, embarrassé.

- Oui, depuis longtemps. On ne s'est rien caché, au séminaire. Presque rien.

François se tait et baisse les yeux, je sens un malaise intense monter en moi, comme une crise d'angoisse. Il faut que je me défende, que je lui dise que ce n'est pas moi qui ai nui à Charles, que je suis innocent, mais je n'en plus si sûr, soudain. Je n'en suis plus si sûr. J'ai encore du mal à croire que mon frère est plus proche de François que moi, j'ai toujours cru que notre passé commun nous liait à jamais.

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, je murmure comme un con.

- Charles est très secret.

- Je sais, c'est mon frère.

- Il ne faut pas le prendre contre toi, Harry. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, c'est tout. Ça ira mieux dans quelques mois.

- Mais je… je voudrais le voir, moi ! Il est où ?

- Dans un monastère. Il n'y a pas de visites, moi non plus je ne peux pas lui parler et il me manque… mais c'est sa décision.

Je hoche la tête, un peu perdu. C'est comme si je perdais mon frère après avoir perdu ma mère, c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas lutter contre un sentiment d'abandon violent, douloureux. Une crampe me serre l'estomac, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. J'ai la tête qui tourne après toutes ces révélations, même ma vie à Londres avec Draco me parait lointaine, fausse. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, soudain.

- Ça va, Harry ? me souffle François en se penchant vers moi. Ton frère va bien, je te jure. Enfin, il va aller mieux, bientôt.

- Mais moi… qui va s'occuper de moi ? Enfin, tu comprends, de… de mon âme ?

François ouvre de grands yeux, je suis pathétique, surtout pour un mec qui ne croit pas en Dieu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé d'âme, mais s'il y a un autre mot je ne le connais pas. Mon verre est vide devant moi, la salle bruisse de conversations animées, je suis seul.

- Mais tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Tu as un… ami à Londres, non ?

J'acquiesce en gardant les yeux baissés sur la table, François reprend avec une joie un peu forcée :

- Et tu fais une belle carrière, non ? Tu es un photographe connu, tu fais même des expositions.

- Tu parles. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ? Dit quoi ?

- Que vous étiez si proches. Pourquoi Charles ne me l'a pas dit, chez Marine ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. On est juste amis, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends si mal.

- Je… Il n'a pas confiance en moi, hein ? Il n'a plus confiance en moi ? Il croit que j'ai merdé, une fois de plus, dis-je en me levant. C'est… un peu dur à avaler, pardon. Ecoute, je vais y aller, je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu peux juste me dire dans quel monastère il est ?

- Comment ? Mais il ne peut pas recevoir de visites, tu le sais.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais donne-moi juste le nom, comme ça. Pour savoir. Pour me rassurer.

François hésite, j'essaie de faire passer tout mon pouvoir de persuasion dans mon regard, à moins que ce ne soit juste du désespoir.

- C'est le monastère Saint-Pierre, en Auvergne. Je ne sais plus le nom du patelin. Mais ne tente rien, s'il te plait. Il a vraiment besoin de couper avec le monde.

- T'inquiète pas, dis-je en essayant de sourire et en posant un billet de 10 euros sur la table. Merci pour ta franchise, François. Et je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec ta petite famille…

- Si tu veux passer nous voir, une fois, ça nous fera plaisir, ajoute-t-il machinalement alors que j'imagine la famille idéale dans la maison idéale.

- Je ne crois pas, non, mais merci… Bonne soirée.

Je sors rapidement, sans raison et sans destination précise, le cœur gros. Charles veut vivre coupé du monde. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est. C'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment, paumé au milieu de la place Drouet d'Erlon. Coupé du monde.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Les virages succèdent aux virages, j'ai mal à la tête et un début de nausée. Le mal de mer, en pleine montagne. Heureusement la voiture de location tient la route et la radio me berce doucement, bientôt je serai arrivé. Plus que quelques kilomètres, même si ici les kilomètres se comptent en minutes voire en heures, tellement il y a de lacets. Tout est vert en ce début de printemps, dehors les oiseaux chantent et la rosée sèche, une odeur de bois et de feuilles envahit l'habitacle et m'enivre un peu, participant à l'ambiance bucolique.

Je perds sans doute mon temps, j'aurais mieux fait de m'arrêter à Troyes et faire les magasins d'usine mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère, non, pas comme ça. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne veux pas être abandonné, hypothèse plus plausible. Les villages paraissent désertiques et à l'abandon eux aussi, dans doute pour être dans le ton. Bientôt midi mais je ne pense pas à manger, ma priorité c'est le monastère Saint-Pierre, je me concentre pour trouver de bons arguments pour convaincre mon frère de me parler quand même, c'est pas gagné. La religion c'est un peu comme l'armée, on ne déroge pas au règlement.

Au sortir d'un bois je manque écraser un hérisson, la Yaris fait une embardée dans le bas-côté, en un instant je me dis que je vais mourir, que ça va se finir comme ça, bêtement. Mais la voiture parvient à se redresser et je me retrouve à moitié dans le fossé, un peu sonné. « Après ça Charles ne peut pas me refuser de me revoir, c'est impossible » me dis-je pour me rassurer en manœuvrant difficilement pour rejoindre la route. Ce serait trop injuste, après tout je suis son petit frère. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'ai vraiment eu peur cette fois, mes mains sont moites sur le volant, je me sens étourdi, la tête lourde. Malgré moi je roule plus lentement, sur mes gardes. Le plus important est d'arriver, j'improviserai sur place.

Enfin je vois la pancarte « Saint-Pierre », une vieille pancarte rouillée dont les lettres s'effacent et j'atteins une allée qui serpente entre les arbres, et j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. D'être refoulé, par un gardien, une nonne ou pire, par mon frère. Il devine que je l'ai trahi, une fois de plus, il a de bonnes raison de ne plus vouloir de moi, lui non plus. L'imposante bâtisse en pierres est grise, avec deux tourelles et des pigeons, comme dans les clichés. Un rayon de soleil éclaire un vitrail de la chapelle qui se trouve à la droite de la maison, il me semble entendre de chants, ou alors c'est mon imagination. Je reste quelques instants immobile devant la porte, à hésiter et m'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux.

Une sensation de paix et de pureté me fait soupirer, je reconnais ce type de lieu, on peut s'y croire innocent et à l'abri, enfin apaisé. Ca me rappelle toutes ces retraites qu'on faisait étant scouts, ces églises rassurantes à l'odeur d'encens et de pierres où on allait prier, ou rêver. Enfin je sonne, un doux carillon résonne pourtant rien ne bouge. Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, me dis-je en m'apprêtant à faire face à un refus. Rien à perdre, que mon frère.

La porte s'entrouvre, je me retrouve face à un moine qui me sourit mais son sourire est mécanique, faux. C'est peut-être un tic.

- Bonjour, dis-je en me demandant si je dois l'appeler « Mon père » ou « Mon frère », je suis à la recherche de mon frère Charles, je sais qu'il est chez vous, je veux juste lui parler cinq minutes.

Il sourcille, soupçonneux. Mon débit est trop rapide, je fais juste pitié et après m'avoir demandé notre nom de famille il souffle, comme je m'y attendais :

- Les visites sont interdites, je suis désolé. Vous pouvez lui laisser une lettre, si vous voulez, on la lui remettra.

- Mais je viens de loin, c'est important ! Ecoutez, je connais le règlement et je sais que les visites ne sont pas prévues mais je ne suis en France que pour un jour et… c'est vraiment important.

- Je suis navré mais…

- Dites-lui juste que je suis là, s'il vous plait. Harry. S'il vous plait, dis-je en me mordant les lèvres et en prenant un ton désespéré.

J'ai horreur de ça, de supplier, et son air inquisiteur me renvoie à mon enfance, ces confessions et ces pénitences insupportables, alors que j'avais si peu à me reprocher. La haine n'est pas loin derrière mon désespoir, j'envisage même de le repousser et entrer de force comme dans les films de Bruce Willis, mais je ne suis pas Bruce Willis. Je vois à son regard qu'il me jauge sévèrement, je balbutie « Pour l'amour de Dieu… Je vous en prie » en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes, malgré moi.

- Bon, restez là, je vais voir, murmure-t-il enfin en refermant la porte.

Je reste comme un con sur le palier, oui ce sont bien des chants liturgiques qui émanent de la chapelle, ils parlent de charité et de l'amour de Dieu et moi je suis dehors, banni. Comment une religion peut-elle prêcher le contraire de ce qu'elle applique, comment des principes si louables ont-ils dégénéré en autant d'interdits ? Les chants s'interrompent et je n'entends plus que les oiseaux, je frissonne. L'humidité me pénètre, je ne suis pas assez habillé, on est en hauteur, presque à la montagne et je n'ai qu'une fine chemise.

Enfin la porte se rouvre, le moine est à nouveau là, visage fermé :

- Je suis navré, il ne souhaite pas vous voir. Au revoir.

- Mais… non, c'est pas possible !

Mais la porte est déjà refermée, une de ces belles portes en bois ouvragé, de celles qui en ont vu d'autres. C'était si rapide que je reste sidéré, bras ballants, bouche ouverte. Elle va se rouvrir, c'est pas possible. J'ai pas fait tout ça pour ça, je ne suis pas venu de si loin pour rien. Je me sens complètement paumé, comme la fois où ma mère m'avait enfermé à la cave après une bêtise particulièrement grave –j'avais cassé son vase préféré en jouant au ballon.

Je regarde la Yaris couverte de boue et cette fois la colère monte, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, on ne me traite pas comme ça. Je n'ai plus peur des prêtres et des églises, des péchés et des pénitences, je suis au-dessus de ça. Alors je me mets à tambouriner sur le bois épais, de plus en plus fort, et ça me fait du bien, ça me sert à expulser tout cette merde et tout ce malheur, même si j'ai mal aux mains. En un instant je revois cet extrait de film où un mec tape comme un fou sur la porte d'une église en hurlant, à l'intérieur sa bienaimée en épouse un autre. Je tape comme un fou en criant le prénom de mon frère, c'est comme une transe ou un mantra, une espèce d'exaltation salvatrice.

La porte se rouvre et le moine me fusille du regard, la bouche déformée par la colère :

- Non mais vous êtes fou, vous vous croyez où ? Disparaissez ou j'appelle la police !

- Ah oui ? Et le droit d'asile, alors ? Et tous vos beaux préceptes chrétiens ?

L'homme secoue la tête, visiblement agacé et me répète de partir en me menaçant, c'est presque drôle. Les voix se sont tues dans la chapelle, je suis un trublion et un mécréant, rien de neuf. Si au moins je peux casser leur béatitude molle, c'est déjà ça. D'autres moines arrivent et me repoussent avec une fausse patience comme on essaie de calmer un malade mental, je voudrais leur casser la gueule.

- Attendez, lâchez-le, je vais lui parler, fait une voix chaude dans le tumulte, la voix de Charles.

- Mais il ne peut pas entrer ! C'est contre le règlement, tonne le moine qui m'avait accueilli.

- D'accord, il ne peut pas entrer alors c'est moi qui vais sortir, fait Charles en me rejoignant sur le pas de la porte.

- Mais ça aussi c'est interdit ! se révolte l'autre.

- Calme-toi, frère Jean, dit un autre moine en le prenant pas le bras. Laissons leur un instant, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Si, c'est grave, grommelle l'autre alors que la porte se referme et que je me retrouve face à Charles, sur le pas de la porte.

Son visage est pâle et émacié, il porte une simple chemise à carreaux et un jean, comme moi, je le fixe avec étonnement.

- Tu n'es plus en aube ?

- Ça s'appelle une soutane mais non, je ne suis plus en soutane, je ne suis pas prêtre ici, je n'officie pas, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi tu as fait tout ce bruit ?

- Mais pour te voir ! Pour te dire que je suis innocent, je n'ai rien dit, je te jure !

- Calme-toi, Harry, c'est pas si grave, fait-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

- Par François. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pour lui ?

Charles sourcille, surpris, puis hausse les épaules. J'aperçois un visage derrière un rideau, vite caché. Une vague de mépris me prend, toute cette hypocrisie est insupportable.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Charles. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait une importance. Mais tu le revois ? Comment tu as su ?

- J'ai trouvé son numéro de téléphone chez toi et… ça m'a fait bizarre que tu sois si proche de lui, j'avoue.

- Vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais bon. Mais… tu trembles, tu as froid ?

- Je… Oui, un peu, je ne suis pas très habillé. En tout cas pas suffisamment pour ce type d'endroit. Pourquoi t'es venu là ?

- Ecoute, allons dans ta voiture, je te raconterai ça. On ne va pas rester debout sur le palier, comme ça.

Nous entrons dans la voiture et je mets le contact pour avoir un peu de chauffage, j'ai les doigts gelés. Ça me fait bizarre d'être à côté de mon frère dans cette voiture, on pourrait presque penser qu'on va partir tous les deux, en balade. Ou en vacances. Ou loin, loin de tout ça. Charles soupire, j'ai un peu honte de lui imposer ma jalousie et ma rancœur, disproportionnées.

- C'est une vraie surprise de te voir là, dit-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

- Eh bien, c'est Marine qui… qui m'a dit que tu avais disparu et on était inquiets, quoi. C'est normal non ?

- Normal ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui est normal, en ce moment. C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas prévenus parce que… je ne savais pas quoi dire. Surtout à Marine. Mais il ne m'arrive rien de grave, ajoute-t-il rapidement. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul, c'est tout.

Il se tait et se mordille la lèvre, je laisse le silence s'installer entre nous. Je me sens un peu idiot d'avoir fait tout ce scandale alors qu'il est si calme, parfois je n'arrive pas à calmer mes impulsons, même si je sais qu'elles sont mauvaises. Je mets la radio en sourdine pour ne pas avoir à parler. Simon et Garfunkel, « Sounds of silence » justement. On l'a si souvent chantée en camp scout que je me mets à la fredonner, Charles m'accompagne à mi-voix, sans me regarder.

_And the people bowed and prayed__  
__To the neon god they made__  
__And the sign flashed out its warning__  
__In the words that it was forming__  
__And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on subway walls__  
__And tenement halls"__  
__And whisper'd in the sounds of silence_

- On la connait bien, hein ? murmure Charles à la fin. Mieux que certains chants liturgiques.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle dit la vérité, elle. "Les mots des prophètes sont écrits sur les murs du métro et les halls d'immeuble". Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ton boulot de prêtre, hein ?

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit contre l'Eglise j'aurais pensé qu'au contraire tu serais heureux, fait-il d'un ton ironique.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est sûr que moi je n'y crois pas mais toi… toi t'es fait pour ça. Toi t'es un saint, t'as la vocation.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, fait-il en se rembrunissant.

- Mais je suis sincère ! Je t'ai vu à la messe, t'es génial. T'as une vraie empathie avec les gens et puis tu y crois, toi.

- Ça ne suffit pas d'y croire, Harry. Ça ne suffit pas. Il faut être crédible aussi et là c'est râpé, avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur moi…

- Mais c'est des conneries ! dis-je étourdiment.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai, et impardonnable. On ne peut pas être prêtre et père de famille, c'est impossible. Il faut choisir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça change quoi ?

- Ça change tout. Je dois être exemplaire, sinon j'aurais quelle crédibilité ?

- Mais dans d'autres religions les prêtres sont mariés et…

- Je suis catholique et dans ma religion le prêtre doit se consacrer uniquement à Dieu et à ses ouailles, c'est comme ça. N'en dis pas plus, s'il te plait, fait-il d'une voix sourde. Je connais tous les arguments, je les connais par cœur. Pas besoin de me les rappeler, de tenter de me convaincre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul.

- Mais dis-moi que tu ne vas pas tout laisser tomber comme ça ! dis-je d'une voix un peu trop plaintive. On ne peut pas fuir tout le temps…

Charles me fixe avec sérieux puis opine tristement, un chat saute sur le capot de la voiture, sans doute pour se réchauffer.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, petit frère. Toi qui as fui à Londres quand la tempête s'est levée, tu te souviens ? Je ne sais pas si je fuis, en tout cas je n'avance pas beaucoup… Je suis plutôt immobile, ici. Et c'est bien, finalement.

En me mordillant la lèvre je baisse la tête, je sais bien que c'est pour calmer ma culpabilité que j'essaie à tout prix de convaincre mon frère, peut-être s'en doute-t-il aussi. Le chat s'installe confortablement, il est bien nourri, au chaud lui aussi. Heureux peut–être.

- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

- Six moi a priori. Dans six mois je devrai me décider à être un prêtre défroqué ou un prêtre en exil, si l'Eglise veut bien de moi, encore.

- Quel gâchis, je murmure à mi-voix en refoulant mes larmes amères sous mes paupières closes.

Cette fois je suis sûr qu'il a tout compris, mon attitude et ma honte, je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte de la voiture en claquant fort la porte, comme je le ferais moi. Je sens mes épaules trembler alors que je me mords cruellement la lèvre, au sang. Bien fait pour moi, j'ai été un crétin, comme toujours.

J'attends sa haine et son mépris, il pose sa main sur la mienne. En reniflant j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la compassion que je lis sur son visage me fait encore plus mal que tout le reste, j'avoue.

- Je… Pardonnez-moi Mon Père car j'ai péché, je murmure en le fixant.

- Tu n'es qu'un être humain, Harry, souffle-t-il intensément. Et moi je ne suis plus prêtre.

- Je suis désolé, Charles… vraiment désolé.

- Je sais.

- Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, je ne voulais pas. Ça m'a échappé… je te jure que je ne voulais pas. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes…

Charles sourit avec tristesse et retire sa main de la mienne avant de sortir de la voiture, faisant s'enfuir le chat. Je reste seul avec mes regrets et mon chagrin, ma honte. Et Dieu, peut-être.

**A suivre… **

**Merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps mais j'ai un emploi du temps très compliqué en ce moment…Un immense merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, à la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits : **

**-Seimein : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir, c'est toujours un magnifique cadeau d'en recevoir autant d'un coup ! Un immense MERCI de m'avoir fait partagé des émotions et réactions au fur te à mesure de ta lecture, et merci de reprendre mes mémorables formules, certaines sont franchement tartignoles, hors contexte (dans le contexte aussi, en fait. Nathalie Sarraute, où êtes-vous ? Bref). En un mot je suis super heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, merci, merci, mille fois merci...et à bientôt ?**

**Bisous **


	29. Castle of glass

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 29**

**Castle of glass**

**Retour auprès de nos héros, merci d'être toujours là pour suivre mon histoire qui n'a rien d'une bluette. Merci de me laisser m'exprimer comme je le sens et de comprendre mes persos….**

_**« Castle of glass » est une chanson de Linkin Park. **_

C'est dimanche soir, je rentre chez moi avec le cœur à l'envers après avoir passé tout le trajet en train à me demander quand et pourquoi tout a foiré pour mon frère. Mais il n'y a pas d'explication, pas de jugement divin, c'est juste la faute à pas de chance. Ou alors c'est Draco qui… Non, je lui ai posé la question, il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait rien dit. Donc c'est qu'il n'a rien dit, forcément.

Plus les poteaux défilaient sous mes yeux dans le train, plus j'avais envie de revoir Draco pour éclaircir un peu cette affaire, après ma bourde idiote de l'expo. Une expo qui me parait incroyablement loin, même si je bénéficie des retombées maintenant. Plusieurs magazines m'ont contacté pour une interview, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qu'ils veulent interroger, je crains que ce soit un piège pour me lancer mon passé à la gueule, un passé honteux. Là je sors du métro et je m'engouffre chez moi, dès l'entrée le chat vient s'entortiller autour de mes jambes, je réalise que je l'ai laissé seul tout le week-end.

- Du calme, Ari, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi, rassure-toi. Viens, je vais te donner à manger et changer ta litière…

Il se glisse entre mes jambes en miaulant, visiblement mécontent, alors qu'il reste encore des croquettes dans sa gamelle. Mais il préfère ses boîtes et ma présence, bien sûr. En le caressant alors qu'il mange goulûment je me demande quand ma sœur va rentrer, elle a dû me le dire mais j'ai oublié, une fois de plus. Rien n'a changé en deux jours pourtant je me sens décalé, comme si j'étais parti depuis des semaines. Je n'arrive pas à oublier le désarroi de Charles, qu'il m'a soigneusement caché. Après avoir balancé ma valise dans un coin je m'affale sur le canapé, découragé, mettant la télé en bruit de fond. Ari me saute sur le ventre et vient se faire câliner, je souris en passant mes doigts dans sa fourrure soyeuse.

- Heureusement que t'es là, toi. Hein que tu m'aimes, Ari ? dis-je alors qu'il glisse sa tête sous mon menton. Moi aussi mon gros, je t'aime…

Ces phrases réveillent le manque de Draco, il faut que je l'appelle, il faut que je lui parle, absolument. Est-il toujours en Irlande ? Je regarde l'heure, presque dix heures mais il ne se couche jamais tôt, je le connais. Je fouille dans ma poche pour récupérer mon portable, le chat lance un miaulement de désaccord.

- Sois pas jaloux, Ari… dis-je en le reposant par terre. Chacun sa ration de caresses. Allo, Draco ? Ca va, je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Hum ? Il est tard, là, non ? fait-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Oui, pardon. Je viens de rentrer à Londres et comme on avait dit qu'on s'appellerait…

- Ah ? Oui, c'est possible.

- T'es toujours en Irlande ?

- Comment ? Non, je suis sur le trajet du retour, on rentre de l'aéroport.

- On ? C'est qui « on » ? fais-je en me mordillant la lèvre, conscient que c'est une question idiote.

- Les amis avec qui j'étais en Irlande. Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes questions ?

- Je…

Je m'interromps, cherchant la bonne phrase, celle qui ne va pas l'agacer. Je sais qu'il déteste ma curiosité mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça me rappelle Colin quand je rentrais tard. Je chasse cette pensée, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas Draco.

- Je… j'avais envie de te parler, Draco. Tu m'as manqué…

Silence au bout de la ligne puis j'entends sa voix radoucie :

-Toi aussi, chuchote-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas trop te parler, là. Tu as retrouvé ton frère ?

- Oui. Dans un monastère. Il dit qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Ca m'a fait quelque chose de le voir comme ça, lui qui était fait pour être prêtre.

- Oui, j'imagine. Ecoute, je ne t'entends pas très bien, on peut se rappeler plus tard ?

- Ah, pourtant je t'entends très bien, moi. Je n'ai même pas l'impression que tu es dans une voiture. Tu arrives bientôt ?

- Chez moi ? Euh, non. On vient de quitter l'aéroport.

- Si tu veux je te rejoins chez toi, dis-je en souriant. Comme ça on pourra passer la nuit ensemble.

- Comment ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry. Je suis vraiment crevé et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai là. Voyons nous plutôt demain soir, ok ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi, ajoute-t-il rapidement.

- Ah oui ? C'est super sympa. Moi je ne t'ai rien ramené, j'étais vraiment dans un trou paumé et j'ai mis presque 12 heures à rentrer, alors…

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, Harry. Aucune. Tu passes demain soir alors ?

- Oui, dis-je à contrecœur. Sinon, c'était bien, l'Irlande ?

- Oh, moyen. Enfin, ça m'a changé les idées…

- Et t'étais où, exactement ?

- Ecoute, je te raconterai tout ça demain ok ? Je n'ai presque plus de batterie, là… Ciao !

- Ciao, dis-je dans le vide.

Le téléphone encore dans la main je le fixe longuement, comme s'il allait sonner à nouveau. Mais non, rien. D'ailleurs il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il sonne. Au moment où je suis sur le point de s'endormir j'entends des clés dans la porte, un fol instant j'espère que c'est Draco qui me fait la surprise mais non, c'est Noémie qui claque la porte.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle en passant devant moi sans me regarder pour se rendre dans sa chambre, traînant son sac avec lassitude.

- Salut ! Alors, t'étais où ? T'étais avec qui ? C'était bien ?

- Fais chier avec tes questions, grommelle-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

- Charmant.

Décidément j'indispose tout le monde, je décide d'éteindre la télé et d'aller me coucher, demain est un autre jour. Mais dans mon lit je ne peux m'empêcher de me repasser en boucle la conversation avec Draco, il a quand même été très évasif. Et il me manque, il me manque trop. Je résiste à l'envie de me lever et d'aller tout de suite le retrouver, je suis crevé et il n'apprécierait pas, je le connais. Mais si je lui faisais la surprise de lui amener le petit déjeuner, demain matin ? Il me semble qu'il ne tourne pas en ce moment, il devrait donc être chez lui. Sur cette pensée réconfortante je sombre dans le sommeil, sans plus m'inquiéter de mes propres rendez-vous.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Je suis devant l'immeuble de Draco, il fait très frais ce matin et je serre mes muffins à la myrtille comme autant de sésames, hésitant à sonner. Si je le réveille ça va chauffer, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, 9h30. C'est quand même une heure raisonnable, même pour lui. Du moins j'espère. Après avoir respiré un grand coup je sonne, il n'a jamais voulu me donner la clé. Pas de réponse. Flûte. Est-il déjà parti ? Je sonne à nouveau, toujours rien. « Flûte, flûte et flûte » dis-je à haute voix en frappant le pied au sol. Moi qui me faisais une telle joie…

Par acquis de conscience je sonne une dernière fois, une voix irritée grésille :

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, c'est Harry. Je… je voulais te faire la surprise de t'amener le petit déjeuner.

La porte s'ouvre sans qu'il ait répondu, je sens que c'est mal parti, il dormait, à coup sûr. Soudain le petit déj ne me parait plus une si bonne idée, je regarde le sachet en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était responsable de la mauvaise humeur de Draco. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, cœur battant, cherchant une excuse pour ne pas me faire assassiner. Quelle excuse ? Je l'aime, j'avais envie de le voir, point final.

Draco est retranché derrière ma porte, en peignoir, le cheveu en bataille et l'œil accusateur.

- On n'avait pas dit qu'on se voyait ce soir ? dit-il en récupérant mon sachet un peu froissé comme si c'était un sac poubelle.

- Si mais tu me manquais trop, je réponds en souriant bravement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais un sale gosse et je reprends dans un souffle :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais je voulais te faire la surprise de t'amener des muffins. Ils sont à la myrtille, comme tu aimes.

Un grognement me répond et il me tourne le dos, se grattant les cheveux pour aller à la salle de bain. C'est mal parti pour le petit déjeuner canaille, je sens que je vais bientôt retourner bosser. Je m'assois précautionneusement sur le bord du canapé, si beau et luxueux que j'ose à peine l'effleurer. Comme d'habitude je suis intimidé par les meubles et les tableaux, Draco a très bon goût et vient d'une famille cultivée, je ne connais aucun des peintres dont les toiles ornent les murs. Ce sont sans doute de jeunes artistes, je ne pense pas que Draco ait assez d'argent pour s'acheter des toiles de maître. En fait je ne sais pas tant de choses que ça de lui…

Alors que l'eau coule toujours dans la salle de bain je me décide à préparer un café, au moins ce sera fait. Mais la machine rutilante dans la cuisine ne m'inspire pas, impossible de savoir comment elle fonctionne. Faute de mieux je prépare la table avec de belles tasses et de beaux couverts, pressant à la main deux oranges. Tout est parfaitement calme, on pourrait se croire dans un hôtel ou un hôpital, pas le moindre bruit. Finalement Draco me rejoint et s'assoit à coté de moi sur un tabouret face au bar :

- T'as pas préparé le café ?

- Je voulais, mais j'ai pas su la faire marcher. Et Georges n'était pas là pour m'aider.

- Georges ?

- Clooney. Tu sais, comme dans la pub.

- Ah, ok. Mais c'est pas ce type de machine tu sais, ça c'est une italienne. Du haut de gamme, tu verras, le café est très bon.

Draco nous prépare deux tasses et commence à grignoter son muffin du bout des lèvres, je vois à son expression qu'il est agacé par ma venue, je cherche comment rattraper le coup.

- Ce café est bien meilleur que celui que j'ai bu à Reims, hier.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu étais chez toi. Alors, il s'est caché dans un couvent, c'est ça ?

- C'est un monastère, pas un couvent, d'après ce que j'ai compris. J'ai eu du mal à le retrouver, il a fallu que je passe par un ami commun pour avoir son adresse, dis-je sans préciser qui est cet « ami ». En plus c'était super loin de Reims, c'était en Auvergne, j'ai dû louer une voiture et ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour arriver. C'est un coin paumé dans la montagne, avec plein de virages et d'animaux qui traversent n'importe comment, enfin t'imagines. Et tu sais la meilleure ?

Draco secoue la tête nonchalamment, absorbé par son muffin qu'il émiette, visiblement peu intéressé par mon histoire.

- Eh bien figure-toi qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer, j'ai dû tambouriner comme un fou pour qu'enfin il sorte !

- Ah bon ?

- Ben oui, c'est le genre d'endroit à la con où tu dois rester coupé du monde pour mieux te retrouver toi-même, blablabla… comme certaines cliniques psychiatriques. Conneries.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ?

- Tu l'as vu ou pas ?

- Ben oui je l'ai vu ! J'allais pas me laisser emmerder par des principes à la con alors que j'avais fait des centaines de kilomètres, je réponds dans mon élan.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et il t'a dit quoi ? insiste-t-il, agacé. Pourquoi il se cache ?

- Tu t'en doutes, non ? Il y avait de plus en plus de rumeurs sur lui dans son village, alors il a pris une dispo pour 6 mois et là, il réfléchit. Il ne va peut-être pas rester prêtre. C'est moche…

- Il risque d'être excommunié ?

- Quoi ? « Excommunié » ? Aucune idée. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Et comme c'est vraisemblablement à cause de moi qu'il en est là, je n'ai rien demandé.

- A cause de toi ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est toi qui as fait courir les rumeurs ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais comme… je n'ai pas été très discret, bref, ça s'est su.

Il m'envoie un regard acéré, se sentant mis en cause, je baisse les yeux sur mon café.

- Ce n'est pas moi, hein, fait-il sèchement. Je te l'ai dit déjà alors ne reviens pas sur cette histoire, Harry. Je n'aime pas beaucoup tes sous-entendus.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-entendus, ok ? C'est peut-être Noémie, alors.

- Ta sœur est au courant ?

- Oui, dis-je en mentant.

- Alors là faut pas chercher, c'est sûrement elle, dit-il d'un ton triomphant. Cette pipelette ne peut pas tenir sa langue.

- Parle pas comme ça de ma sœur, s'il te plait. Tu ne sais rien sur elle. Oh et puis flûte, parlons d'autre chose. T'as fait quoi en Irlande ?

- Pardon? Ah oui, en Irlande. Pas grand-chose, on a visité Cork et a surtout écumé les pubs. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Son attitude me surprend, pourquoi semble-t-il sur ses gardes ? Une bouffée de paranoïa me prend, malgré moi. Je termine mon muffin sans le quitter des yeux, évaluant sa franchise. Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ?

- Pourquoi tu y as été, alors ? je reprends d'un ton léger.

- Parce que j'y ai été invité par un ami irlandais, voilà pourquoi, fait-il en finissant sa tasse. On ne peut pas toujours dire non à tout. Mais il plu tout le temps et c'était surtout crevant. Oh tiens au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi, dit-il en sautant du tabouret.

Alors qu'un camion klaxonne bruyamment dehors il sort une bouteille – non emballée - de son placard et me la tend :

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené du whisky.

- Oh merci. Ca vient de Cork ? C'est une distillerie du coin ?

- Hum ? Oh, j'en sais rien, je l'ai prise à l'aéroport, avant de rentrer.

Je regarde la bouteille banale – on trouve les mêmes au supermarché du coin – mais je souris chaleureusement à mon amant :

- C'est super sympa d'avoir pensé à moi, en tout cas.

- C'est normal, fait-il en me souriant tendrement. Je pense toujours à toi, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? je souffle à mi-voix.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, gros bêta. Mais je suis pas trop « couple fusionnel » moi, pas comme toi, alors ça pose parfois des problèmes entre nous. Mais j'aspire tellement à avoir un peu de liberté, après avoir vécu chez mes parents que je ne supporte pas les chaînes ou les questions. Pardon… murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Nos bouches se rejoignent alors que je le prends dans mes bras, ravi de ce retournement de situation. Immédiatement une vague de désir m'envahit, me brûlant de la tête aux pieds et je soupire, cherchant un contact charnel.

- Obsédé, me chuchote Draco en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Absolument, je réponds en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise. Si tu savais…

- Si je savais quoi ?

- Tout ce que j'imagine quand tu n'es pas là… Alors quand je te tiens je ne te lâche plus.

Il proteste pour la forme mais se laisse déshabiller, je m'enivre de son odeur de savon à l'amande et de sa douceur, jusqu'à la folie. Bien vite ses vêtements de prix tombent par terre, je le coince contre le bar pour mieux l'embrasser.

- Ouh, c'est froid, fait-il en frissonnant. Et si on allait plutôt dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord, dis-je en relâchant mon emprise avec regret.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir fait l'amour depuis des semaines, la vue de son petit cul blanc m'excite encore davantage, rendant mon érection presque douloureuse. Je libère ma verge de mon jean, sur laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main, frôlant le gland hypersensible, et je pousse un petit gémissement. Draco pose la main sur la porte de sa chambre et je le rejoins d'un bond, me collant à ses fesses nues, frissonnant comme un fou.

- Attends au moins qu'on entre dans la chambre, proteste-t-il doucement.

- Impossible. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite, là, contre la porte, dis-je en me serrant contre son dos nu. Tu me sens ?

- Non, pas bien. Et si tu déshabillais ?

- Attends, ne bouge surtout pas, dis-je en le positionnant face à la porte, bras et jambes écartés.

En deux mouvements je suis nu contre lui, sa peau fait vibrer la mienne et nous frémissons ensemble, excités par l'incongruité de la situation. Je me frotte longuement à lui, faisant courir mes doigts et mes lèvres sur ses points sensibles, le faisant gémir, le son le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Quand enfin je suis prêt à le pénétrer il se cambre et s'accroche fermement à l'huisserie de la porte, la vision de ses fesses offertes m'affole et je m'ancre à ses hanches fermement. Après avoir coulissé voluptueusement en lui je sens ma semence m'échapper et termine à genoux, vidé. Il me rejoint à terre après avoir souillé la porte, nous haletons de concert, soulagés et heureux.

- Tu es fou, Harry.

- Oui, de toi.

C'est si bon de se retrouver contre lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je me suis encore fait du mouron pour rien. J'adore l'odeur de sa peau moite et je ne voudrais plus jamais bouger mais il se relève lentement et j'en fais autant, plus difficilement.

Alors qu'il retourne à la salle de bains pour la seconde fois de la matinée j'entre dans sa chambre et je m'immobilise sur le seuil. Le lit est défait et deux oreillers sont écrasés, preuve qu'il n'était pas seul cette nuit. Sur le coup je reste bouche bée, l'esprit en déroute, le cœur dans un étau, cherchant une explication logique. En vain. Il m'a menti, c'est tout ce qui tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau, pendant de longues minutes.

- Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? me demande-t-il en sortant de la douche avec une serviette autour des hanches.

- Les deux oreillers ont été écrasés, dis-je d'une voix métallique. Avec qui tu as passé la nuit ?

- Quoi ? Mais tu disjonctes complètement mon pauvre Harry ! fait-il en riant un peu trop fort. Je me suis étalé parce que j'avais chaud, un point c'est tout. Et puis tu as bien vu quand tu es arrivé que j'étais seul, non ?

- Mais…

- Ecoute, ça devient vraiment pénible, là.

- C'est Peter ? dis-je pour me rassurer.

Penser qu'il pourrait y en avoir un autre est juste intolérable, ça me fait un mal de chien.

- Oh mon Dieu tu recommences ! Crois ce que tu veux mais tire-toi de là, tout de suite. C'est insupportable.

- Mais…

- Habille-toi et pars, dit-il en s'enfermant dans sa chambre, devant laquelle je reste bras ballants.

- Draco ! Ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi, dis-je en tambourinant à sa porte comme j'ai tambouriné à la porte du monastère la veille. Pardonne-moi, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, mais je te crois, je te jure que je te crois ! Draco ! S'il te plait…

Moi et mon abominable bouche, moi et mes doutes débiles… je me frapperais, si je pouvais. Mais je ne partirai pas, oh non, je ne veux pas le perdre une fois encore.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parait une éternité il entrouvre la porte, sourcils froncés :

- T'as fini ta crise ?

- Oui. Promis. J'ai été idiot, tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr, fait-il en me souriant tendrement. Mais tu ne recommenceras plus, hein ?

En secouant la tête avec vigueur je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la chambre est parfaitement rangée désormais.

**oOo oOo oOo**

C'est mardi matin et j'ai rendez-vous avec une attachée de presse pour le shooting d'une jeune star de la chanson, issue d'un de ces télé-crochets qui cartonnent. Pas ce que je préfère mais bon, pas trop le choix. Je rêve de m'offrir du nouveau matériel et je n'ai pas un kopeck de côté, on dirait que l'argent me brûle les doigts. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le métro et je suis mal réveillé, je me suis couché tard.

J'étais invité à la fête d'un parfumeur, avec Draco. Pas comme son petit ami officiel bien sûr, mais en tant qu'ami quand même. Bien sûr aussi quelques personnes m'ont demandé si j'étais là pour faire des photos, j'avais envie de leur répondre « Vous croyez que j'ai caché mon appareil où ? Dans mon cul ? ». Évidemment quand on est photographe on ne peut que jouer les utilités, je le savais déjà. J'ai plongé le nez dans mon champagne millésimé en marmonnant quelque chose, vaguement vexé, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Le décor imitait une église ou une cathédrale, avec des vitraux de lumière sur les murs, j'ai pensé à Charles. La religion ce n'est pas ça, le faste des vitraux et la musique grégorienne reprise à la sauce techno. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Et pourtant ça doit faire vendre, quelque part. Je regardais Draco entouré de ses amis artistes, il me lançait de petits sourires tendres de loin, j'avais hâte de rentrer.

Je pousse la porte du café branché où j'ai rendez-vous avec Mel Jones, l'attachée de presse, il n'y a presque personne. En tout cas personne qui porte un blouson de cuir noir avec une écharpe orange, comme elle s'est elle-même décrite. Après avoir commandé un café je passe mes mails en revue, espérant que Noémie a bien compris qu'elle doit préparer le studio pour 11 heures, pour une séance avec de futurs mariés qui veulent des photos « originales ». J'ai quelques idées très originales mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'ils cherchent, fondamentalement. Je suis même sûr du contraire.

En attendant j'observe des amoureux qui se bécotent dans un coin du café, seuls au monde. La lumière est belle et le point de vue intéressant, j'imagine le cliché que je pourrais en tirer. Un truc qui s'appellerait « Matin » ou « Amour », pourquoi pas. Juste un frisson volé, un élan du cœur.

- Vous êtes Harry ? me demande une voix, me tirant de la rêverie.

- Pardon ? Ah oui, oui…

- Je vous dérange ? fait-elle narquoisement en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Je vous attendais.

Elle m'envoie un sourire faux et retire son écharpe orange dans une bouffée de parfum. Elle est belle mais trop maquillée, sanglée dans un pantalon en cuir noir, des escarpins ridiculement haut aux pieds. Plusieurs fois elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière dans un large mouvement de la main, d'attendant sans doute à ce que je lui dise « Vous êtes magnifique, accepteriez-vous de poser pour moi ? ». En quelques mots coupés d'éclats de rire elle se fait mousser en citant les stars pour lesquels elle travaille, je ne bronche pas. Je suis jeune encore mais blasé, pas de chance pour elle.

Elle m'explique son projet de shooting, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, encore une qui sait mieux que moi ce que je dois faire. J'acquiesce de loin en loin, consultant discrètement mes mails sur mon Iphone sous la table. Elle se commande un thé et un breakfast, l'odeur de graisse me soulève le cœur. Des haricots sucrés le matin, pas pour moi, merci. Draco m'informe qu'il va passer la journée aux studios de Levensden et qu'on ne pourra pas se voir ce soir, je soupire. Tant pis, je me reposerai, ce sera bien aussi.

- Vous ne pensez pas ? insiste soudain mon interlocutrice.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Comment ? Si, si. J'ai juste reçu un SMS urgent, excusez-moi. Vous savez ce que c'est, ces portables sont de vraies chaînes et avec la vie qu'on a… Vous disiez ?

- Et si on faisait les prises en extérieur ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux, pour l'ambiance ? Quelque chose d'un peu déjanté, dans un endroit spécial, genre hangar désaffecté.

Hangar désaffecté. Tu parles d'une originalité. Je soupire, éreinté. Crétine. Je me force à sourire quand même, j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent.

- C'est une excellente idée, très originale, mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Ca implique de faire des repérages et de déplacer le matériel, c'est très compliqué. On peut tout à fait recréer l'ambiance « hangar » dans mon studio, je vous assure. Personne ne verra la différence.

- Oui, mais au niveau du vécu de l'artiste, est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux ?

- Au niveau du vécu ? dis-je en me crispant malgré moi. Moi je veux bien, mais ce sera beaucoup plus cher. C'est vous qui voyez…

Sa petite moue montre qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le supplément, je lui lance un sourire faussement compatissant. Faut assumer ses conneries, ma belle. Je ne travaille pas pour des clopinettes, moi, j'ai fait des expos.

- C'est que je suis un peu serrée au niveau du budget promo et…

- Je vous assure qu'en studio je pourrai très bien recréer ce que vous souhaitez. Je suis un professionnel.

Elle soupire et me lance un petit sourire contrit « Vous savez ce que c'est, les artistes… »

- Oh, oui, je soupire à mon tour. Ce sont des enfants gâtés, je sais bien.

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille le récit de ses mésaventures avec la « star » dont elle me disait le plus grand bien deux minutes plus tôt, je laisse mon regard dériver sur les passants, dans la rue. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un artiste, je ne suis qu'un faiseur qui a eu de la chance. Une chance nommée Draco.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez recréer cette atmosphère-là ? dit-elle en ressortant de son sac un vieux magazine froissé et en me montrant la photo de Draco, celle de notre première rencontre.

Une rencontre inespérée, une séance insensée. Mon cœur accélère et je me sens rougir, les oreilles en feu :

- Oh… oui, je… je pense que oui. Pas exactement la même chose bien sûr mais… quelque chose dans l'esprit, oui.

En mordillant ma lèvre pour ne pas sourire je laisse mon regard dériver vers la rue qui commence à s'animer en ce milieu de matinée. Draco, si froid et détaché au départ et totalement abandonné ensuite, mains et bras liés par des bracelets de pacotille, Draco offert qui m'a donné tant de plaisir, d'une manière totalement inattendue. Je me dis que depuis je n'ai fait que rechercher cet éblouissement initial sans vraiment le retrouver, même si l'amour avec lui reste génial. Même si je l'aime. Oui, ça doit être ça l'amour, ce besoin d'être avec lui tout le temps, le besoin de sa peau. Même s'il m'échappe. Parce qu'il m'échappe.

Soudain une silhouette dans la rue me fait ciller, je dois rêver. Rêver de lui les yeux ouverts. Alors que Mel m'explique qu'elle envisage de changer de métier je sens un flot de stress me traverser, glacial. C'est lui, pas de doute. Je me lève d'un bond laissant mon interlocutrice bouche bée et je me précipite à la vitrine, c'est bien Draco qui vient de passer devant moi. Avec Peter. Comme un idiot je pose la main sur la vitre comme pour l'attraper, ils sont passés sans me voir.

**oOo oOo oOo**

C'est le soir, il est presque minuit et je sonne à sa porte en continu, comme un crétin. J'ai bu trop de gin avant de venir, plutôt un mélange de gin et de vodka censé me vider le cerveau. En vain. J'ai tout fait pour passer une journée normale, pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave, même pas besoin d'en parler, impossible. Je dois savoir. Même si j'en crève.

- Foutez le camp ou j'appelle la police, crache la voix à l'interphone.

- Draco ? Ouvre-moi, c'est moi. Harry. C'est urgent.

- Harry ? Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ce soir… grésille l'interphone.

- Ouvre-moi, dis-je sèchement. C'est urgent.

Finis les arrangements, la patience, j'en ai marre. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvre et je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, poussé par le carburant de la jalousie, brûlé à l'intérieur. J'arrive sur le pas de sa porte entrouverte, la chaîne de sécurité est mise et je ne vois qu'un œil méfiant dans l'interstice.

- T'es complètement malade, Harry ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

- Parce que tu es sur messagerie, ton portable est éteint.

- Oui, je me reposais, fait-il agacé. C'est quoi cette urgence ? Encore un disparu dans ta famille ?

- Non, c'est pas une disparition, c'est plutôt une réapparition, genre Lourdes. Ouvre-moi, fais-je en tapant sur la porte de mon poing.

- Arrête, tu vas réveiller les voisins ! T'as une vraie tête d'explosé Harry, t'as pris quoi ? En plus t'es tout rouge…

- Ouvre-moi te je te le dirai…

- Non, parle-moi d'ici, fait-il méfiant.

- Pourquoi ? T'es pas seul ? Il est là, hein ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De qui tu parles ?

- De Peter, bien sûr. A moins qu'il n'y en ait un autre ?

- T'es cinglé. C'est fini entre Peter et moi, tu le sais bien.

- Ben voyons. Je t'ai vu avec lui, ce matin, dis-je d'un ton triomphant.

- Ce matin ?

- Oui, dans la rue. Sur Ladbroke grove.

- Et alors ? Peter est un ami. J'ai pas le droit de me promener avec un ami ?

- Menteur. Salaud.

- Je ne couche plus avec lui, dit-il calmement. Mais je le vois parfois, oui. Il reste un ami.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas cru, comme maintenant. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, je ne vais pas porter le voile et rester à la maison à t'attendre, Harry. Crois ce que tu veux.

Son calme m'étonne et me déçoit presque. Je voudrais des cris et des larmes, des aveux et des pardons. Mais il me fixe froidement, la bouche amère, à moins que ce ne soit de la pitié, et secoue la tête. « Mais… » dis-je avec désespoir alors qu'il referme doucement mais fermement la porte. Je reste sur le palier avec mes questions et ma douleur, indicibles.

En fait je ne sais pas tant de choses que ça de lui.

**A suivre…**

** Merci de votre lecture, un immense merci aux reviewers, anciens ou nouveaux, votre avis est super important pour moi, vraiment. C'est pour vous que j'écris mes amis, merci de me renvoyer la balle. À très bientôt !**

**BISOUS**


	30. La vie Théodore

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 30**

**La vie Théodore**

**Je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'alerte pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça va marcher cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture ! **

_**« La vie Théodore » est une chanson de Souchon, magnifique.**_

Je retourne au studio dans un état second, je me sens décalé, presque dédoublé. Tout me parait bizarre autour de moi, les passants, les voitures, le train-train d'un matin habituel. J'essaie de minimiser ce qui vient de se passer, de trouver des explications rassurantes mais il y a un poids sur mes épaules et je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, en traversant la rue : Draco ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, son amour n'est pas exclusif comme le mien, je ne serai jamais heureux avec lui.

Tout me revient d'un coup alors que je sors du métro : sa froideur, ses airs mystérieux, ses cadeaux impersonnels. Le plus étrange est cette impression que j'aie de marcher en flottant, que rien ne me retient à terre, que tout n'est que décor trompeur. Je me sens seul et perdu comme cette fois où je n'étais perdu en forêt, petit. Mes camarades scouts avaient disparu, j'étais paumé et fragile, à la merci de tout. De n'importe quoi. Imaginer ma vie sans Draco est d'une cruauté intolérable, je chasse cette idée en me répétant que tout va bien, qu'il ne se passe rien.

Mon reflet dans les vitrines est pâle et terne, je m'étonne presque d'exister encore. Finalement je pousse la porte de mon studio la tête vide, je ne sais pas plus quel jour on est, quels rendez-vous j'ai. A peine qui je suis.

- Putain tu fais chier Harry ! me lance Noémie à mon arrivée en traversant la pièce à grands pas.

- Quoi ? dis-je surpris de la voir là, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place.

- Tu viens d'où, là ? T'avais un rendez-vous à huit heures précises je te rappelle, avec M. Jones et Mrs Floyd. « Fluent food » ça te dit quelque chose ? Un devis de 20 000 livres, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Co… comment ? C'était ce matin ?

- Ben oui, connard ! J'ai essayé de les faire patienter et de discuter avec eux mais je ne suis pas photographe moi ! Je ne suis pas artiste, moi ! Cette fois je crois que t'as perdu l'affaire, ils vont faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour leur pub et ce sera bien fait pour toi. Putain ça fait deux semaines qu'on travaille sur le projet, fais chier !

- Attends, il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- Il s'est passé que t'étais pas là et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu voir les croquis et le book sans toi. Je ne suis rien ici, moi. Celle qui fait le café.

- Mais euh… ils n'ont pas laissé le contrat ? Tu n'as pas repris rendez-vous ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Prendre rendez-vous quand ? Une fois sur deux t'es pas à l'heure, t'es stone ou quoi ? T'as oublié que t'as un métier Harry ? fait-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Mais je… non. J'ai juste eu une… urgence. Ça arrive non ? dis-je en essayant de raffermir ma voix pour ne pas parler comme le petit garçon pris en faute.

Noémie lève la tête et me lance un regard transperçant, qui me glace. Elle parait plus âgée, je reconnais le pli amer des lèvres de ma mère sur son visage et ça me fait peur.

- Tu déconnes, sérieux. T'as toujours la tête ailleurs, t'es jamais sur le coup, j'ai l'impression de ramer seule, pour rien. Je suis fatiguée, Harry, tu comprends ?

- Je… à ce point-là ?

- Oui, à ce point-là. J'aime pas perdre mon temps et là ce boulot me saoule parce que je bosse et toi tu t'en fiches. Mais c'est ton studio, Harry. Il n'y a qu'à toi que tu fais du mal en t'en foutant. Tu t'en rends compte ? C'est ton job, ta vie, personne ne fera rien à ta place… Tout dépend de toi, de toi seul.

- Mais je sais ! Je le sais, merde… je murmure en me laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle, la poitrine prise dans un étau. J'ai eu des soucis, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?

Elle secoue la tête et me fixe avec mépris, mon cœur se serre encore davantage. Merde, je viens de m'engueuler avec Draco, peut-être même qu'il va m'en vouloir, peut-être même qu'il va me quitter et cette conne me cherche des noises ? Un éclair de colère suivi d'un immense désespoir m'étreint, je suis redevenu un petit garçon incompris, maltraité, je me mords violemment la lèvre.

Noémie secoue la tête, désolée, et pose sa main sur mon genou. Ses ongles sont peints de toutes les couleurs, assortis aux mèches bigarrées de ses cheveux et pourtant je sens tout le poids de sa raison et de son inquiétude dans cette main maternelle.

- Harry, tu as toujours des soucis en ce moment. C'est ce fichu blond, hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Draco, crache-t-elle avec mépris.

- Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais bien !

- Oui, je l'aimais bien. Avant de le connaître. Crois-moi, tu perds ton temps avec ce mec, c'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il te fera souffrir tout le temps.

- Quoi ?

- Reprends-toi, Harry. C'est pas trop tard. Investis toi dans ton métier, ton art. Ton expo a bien marché, c'est maintenant qu'il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Plusieurs magazines et galeries ont appelé pour te rencontrer et tu ne les as même pas rappelés. C'est dommage. Harry, faut te secouer, dit-elle en crispant sa main sur mon genou.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes plus ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien, fait-elle agacée. Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Pense à toi, à ta carrière, un peu. Recentre-toi sur l'essentiel.

Le discours me parait surréaliste, ma petite sœur fugueuse me fait la leçon. On est où, là ? Il se passe quoi ? Je regarde les photos au mur, les photos que j'ai prises le mois dernier et je me dis qu'elle a peut-être raison. Peut-être que je déconne trop.

- Depuis quand t'es devenue ma mère ? je demande en souriant doucement.

- Quoi ?

- T'étais ma petite sœur révoltée avant, t'es devenue drôlement sérieuse dis donc.

- C'est que… ça me plait, ce job. C'est cool et amusant. Et je crois que t'as du talent, même si j'y connais rien. Et puis… ça m'agace de te voir perdre ton temps avec lui, fait-elle en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

Un camion klaxonne dans la rue, je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Tiens, il fait beau dehors, il y a du soleil. Depuis quand je suis aveugle ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Noémie ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plait, dis-je d'un ton insistant. C'est important si… si tu veux que je me reprenne. Tu comprends ?

J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai dit ça, que j'envisage sérieusement de me reprendre. Et j'ai encore plus de mal à croire que j'écoute les avis de ma frangine que j'ai nourrie à la petite cuillère et qui adorait tout recracher et me tirer la langue.

- Oh, rien de grave. Le problème est plus général que ça et…

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Noémie. S'il te plait.

Elle baisse les yeux et je ressens comme une espèce de joie cruelle, masochiste. Oui, je vais souffrir encore par sa faute, par la faute de Draco, qui est tout pour moi, hélas. J'attends les aveux de ma sœur comme un patient attend un diagnostic médical, se préparant au pire. Espérant le pire, pour que ses doutes se concrétisent enfin. Noémie se gratte le crâne et fait une petite moue, j'observe le tatouage qu'elle a sur la nuque. Maman aurait détesté.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je sais juste que… j'ai vu ton « ami » à plusieurs reprises avec un mec plus vieux, Peter je crois. Et ça m'a énervée. Je crois qu'il se fout de toi, je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça. Une fois il est passé ici en ton absence, je lui ai dit de mieux se comporter avec toi. Ca ne lui a pas plu, il m'a envoyé balader.

- Tu lui as dit ça ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es tellement attaché à ce mec froid et indifférent.

- Et il t'a répondu quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu lui as dit de mieux se comporter avec moi. Il t'a répondu quoi ?

- De me taire. Que ça ne me regardait pas. Il a tourné et les talons et il est parti sans me saluer, comme si j'étais juste la boniche ici. Et l'autre l'attendait dans sa voiture, au bout de la rue.

- Peter ?

- Oui. Putain tu perds ton temps avec lui, Harry ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien. Il compte énormément pour moi… Enfin on est ensemble tu vois ? dis-je en me rendant compte du pathétique de la situation.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ? Qu'il ne te soit pas fidèle ?

- Il… Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient juste amis. Je lui fais confiance, j'ajoute pour ne pas perdre la face.

Le téléphone se met à sonner alors que Noémie hoche longuement la tête, pas convaincue. Elle a sans doute raison mais je ne veux pas le reconnaître devant elle. Pour rien au monde. Je suis le grand frère, moi.

- Tiens, c'est tes clients, pour la pub. Ceux qui sont passés tout à l'heure. Sois bon cette fois, fait-elle en me tendant le combiné.

**oOo oOo oOo**

C'est le soir, Noémie et moi rentrons complètement crevés du shooting pour la pub, finalement j'ai sauvé l'affaire et pendant quelques heures j'ai oublié Draco, pris par mon job. Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on travaille, pour oublier sa vie. Parce que le boulot nous bouffe l'existence, la dévore entièrement pour finalement nous recracher le soir devant chez nous, lessivés. Même pas plus riches, au fond.

Elle envoie balader ses chaussures dans la petite entrée alors qu'Ari nous tourne autour en miaulant, je pose mon blouson sur la patère où traîne une écharpe piquée à Draco. Je détourne les yeux vers notre minuscule cuisine, Noémie est déjà devant le frigo, une bière à la main, désespérée :

- Putain, y a encore rien à bouffer. Tu fais jamais les courses ?

- Oh merde. Pas eu le temps. J'ai eu des soucis, je te l'ai dit.

- Ben voyons. T'as pas une autre phrase en stock ?

- Quoi ?

- A chaque fois que t'as pas fait quelque chose tu dis « J'ai eu des soucis. » Et si tu t'en débarrassais ?

- De quoi ? fais-je énervé.

- Des soucis. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Oh merde… Mon Dieu, protégez-moi des sœurs radoteuses. Et si on se commandait du japonais ?

- Le livreur vient tous les soirs, non ? fait-elle en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, Ari sur les genoux. T'as un abonnement ? Marre des sushis.

- Dis donc frangine tu peux faire des courses toi aussi… T'es grande, non ? Je te file ma carte et tu te débrouilles, dis-je en sortant mon portable. C'est pas le tout de râler, tu peux participer aux tâches quotidiennes, j'ajoute en louchant sur la poussière par terre.

- Fais chier, grogne-t-elle en buvant sa bière au goulot.

- Dis donc, je t'accueille gratuitement je te rappelle, alors à ta place…

- A ma place t'en supporterais pas autant, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais me tirer d'ici.

- Quoi ?

- Ted me propose d'habiter avec lui, je crois que je vais accepter. De toute façon t'es jamais là, entre ton cher copain et ton frère chéri – Charles – moi j'existe pas.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Et c'est qui ce Ted ?

- Tu vois ? Tu le connais même pas alors que je l'ai amené plusieurs fois ici, mais t'étais pas là ou t'as pas fait gaffe. Tu t'en fous, de toute façon.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

En secouant la tête Noémie hausse les épaules et allume la télé, je me demande qui est cette inconnue tatouée sur mon canapé, qui me juge. Elle met le son trop fort et nous regardons une émission de téléréalité débile en attendant la bouffe.

Lorsque le livreur arrive Noémie se sert et se réinstalle sur le canapé avec un petit plateau sans me regarder, je veux en avoir le cœur net.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé si je te parais si absent, je ne le fais pas exprès, je te jure. C'est vrai que… j'ai souvent des soucis… euh, préoccupations mais je m'intéresse à toi, je te jure.

- N'importe quoi, fait-elle sans quitter la télé des yeux. J'ai fait des mèches et je me suis fait tatouer, tu t'en es même pas aperçu.

- Quoi ? Mais si ! Mais j'ai rien dit parce que tu es majeure et que ça ne me regarde pas, c'est tout.

- Pff, tu parles. Nous les filles on a toujours été des humains de seconde catégorie, pas intéressantes. A la maison il n'y en avait que pour les garçons, tu sais bien. Même maman vous vénérait…

- Mais non, dis-je pour me rassurer. Bien sûr que non.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu t'en es même pas rendu compte. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, du moins ça n'en a plus. Ecoute je vais emménager la semaine prochaine chez mon copain, j'avais pas grand-chose à moi ici à part quelques fringues, ce sera pas long à vider. Ce serait bien que tu te trouves un autre assistant, aussi. J'ai une piste pour un job dans une boutique de fringues dans Soho, ce sera plus fun que de passer ma vie à t'attendre.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles, là… Tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi ? dis-je en sentant de désagréables frissons dans mon dos.

- Bah, rassure-toi, tu t'en apercevras même pas, fait-elle en souriant –jaune.

C'est quoi ces histoires ? J'ai toujours considéré mes sœurs comme des êtres à part entière, comme mes frères. Enfin, presque. C'est sûr qu'elles étaient plus petites, c'était différent. Donc on était moins proches qu'avec mes frères, mais ça ne veut pas dire que… Je secoue la tête en observant ma mini brochette et en repensant au passé, à ma mère qui leur demandait de desservir la table et faire la vaisselle alors que mes frères et moi on remontait dans la chambre immédiatement. Et à mon père qui ne s'adressait souvent qu'à nous, les garçons, pour nous parler histoire et politique, négligeant l'avis de mes sœurs, même Marine, qui pourtant était intelligente et cultivée. Soudain je me souviens qu'elle s'en plaignait mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'avais d'autres soucis. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de faire des études et de… devenir une bonne mère de famille, mettant de côté sa vie professionnelle au profit de son mari. Merde.

Je commence à culpabiliser alors que Noémie grappille son riz du bout de ses baguettes, regardant toujours fixement la télé. La bouteille de bière ouverte glisse sur le canapé et se déverse par terre, elle soupire et va chercher l'éponge, pour une fois je ne dis rien. C'est pas qu'on soit très proches mais vivre seul me fait peur, surtout maintenant. Et puis c'est ma sœur, quand même ! Pourquoi tout le monde se barre en même temps, bordel ?

- T'as bien réfléchi ? je lui lance alors qu'elle se réinstalle sur le canapé. Tu veux vraiment partir ?

- Oui, vraiment, fait-elle en soupirant. J'en ai marre d'être transparente ici et un larbin au studio. Je veux exister, merde.

- Mais je… je tiens à toi, tu sais.

- Nan. T'as juste peur de la solitude mais ça ne suffit pas, Harry. Ça ne suffit pas. Et tu te fous de ton job, fondamentalement. Tu déconnes grave, je te le dis. Prends un peu de recul, réfléchis à tout ça avant de péter les plombs.

- Facile à dire. Je vais me retrouver seul comme un con, moi ! Si en plus je ne peux pas faire confiance à Draco, il me reste qui ?

- Le chat ? fait-elle ironiquement. Hein Ari ? Tu vas rester avec ce brave Harry, ça ne te fait rien s'il ne te parle pas, à toi, pas vrai ?

- Mais…

- Et pourquoi t'en parles pas à ton confesseur préféré ?

- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

- Eh bien Charles. Puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui, fait-elle en se levant et allant vers la salle de bain. Bon, moi je suis vannée, je me couche. Ciao.

Je reste seul avec Ari sur les genoux, devant une émission de télé que je déteste.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le taxi prend ses virages un peu serrés, je rêvasse en regardant défiler les arbres à toute allure, dans cette forêt. Un rayon de soleil passe parfois brièvement entre les branches, une odeur de mousse et d'humidité s'installe peu à peu, je me demande encore ce que je fais là. J'ai un appartement à Londres, un bon job, des potes au pub, des bières au frigo et… un chat que j'ai dû laisser à ma petite sœur. Oui j'ai tout ça à Londres, un amour aussi, une belle carrière. T'as qu'à croire.

« On s'ennuie tellement » me chante une chanson à la radio, une sourde nostalgie s'empare de moi, les chansons françaises je les avais presque oubliées à Londres, dans mon autre vie. Celle qui fout le camp. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui la fuie, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus trop.

Je revois la tête un peu blasée de ma sœur quand je lui ai annoncé mon départ, son soupir agacé.

- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui voulais que je prenne du recul, non ?

- En travaillant, oui. Pas en te barrant comme un lâche.

- J'ai besoin de repos.

- Mais oui. C'est si facile. Quand ça ne va pas en France tu fuies ici et quand ça ne va plus ici tu décampes en France.

Elle me fixait avec tant de mépris que je me suis redemandé quand la petite sœur qui m'admirait s'est changée en juge. C'était sans doute de ma faute, je l'avais trop déçue. Elle restait dans l'entrée à me regarder ramasser mes affaires, je n'avais même plus envie de me justifier. Encore une discussion qui n'aurait mené sur rien. Il fallait que je parte, tout de suite. Une fois de plus j'agissais sans réfléchir. Mais réfléchir était trop risqué. Douloureux.

Ari s'entortillait entre mes jambes, à son habitude, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai senti son cœur rapide qui pulsait sous mes doigt, j'ai enfoui mon nez dans sa fourrure odorante, longuement. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à ronronner j'ai failli flancher, m'installer avec lui sur le canapé pour un long câlin mais mes affaires étaient prêtes et le regard de me sœur me poussait à me tirer vite. La boule dans ma gorge me gênait pour trouver des mots alors j'ai embrassé Ari sur le sommet du museau, il a poussé un petit miaulement de réprobation quand je l'ai remis par terre.

Après avoir bouclé ma valise j'ai fait un pas vers Noémie pour l'embrasser, elle a reculé d'un pas et détourné la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? ai-je murmuré le cœur serré. Tu me détestes à ce point-là ?

- Crétin. Je ne déteste pas, je te plains, Harry. T'as tellement de capacités que tu n'exploites pas…

Sur le coup j'ai ouvert de grands yeux, c'est exactement ce que ma mère me disait étant petit, même Noémie s'en est rendu compte et s'est mordue la lèvre. Ça m'a donné le courage d'empoigner mon sac et partir, prendre le métro. Le train. Un autre train. Le taxi.

Nous traversons un petit village désolé, la civilisation s'est éloignée depuis longtemps, un petit vieux promène son chien, une baguette sous le bras, le pas lent. Comment peut-on vivre dans ces trous perdus ? J'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'endroit, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? En un sursaut j'attrape mon portable, il n'y a qu'une petite barrette, le monde s'éloigne. Sur la place il y a un petit bar tout droit sorti des années 50 « Au père tranquille », on aperçoit un petit groupe au bar, il me semble en sentir l'odeur si particulière, bière et sel, transpiration.

Un peu convulsivement je presse sur l'icône « Draco » alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas le faire. Un geste genre bouée de secours, ultime sursaut. Après un temps qui me parait infini j'entends le grésillement d'une sonnerie lointaine, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. Répondeur. Merde. La voix douce de Draco « Je ne suis pas disponible mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai », une phrase qui me fait toujours sourire car elle m'évoque irrésistiblement « Dis seulement une parole et je serai guéri », je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je soupire et me décide enfin à parler, juste pour me prouver que j'existe encore. « Je… je pars, voilà. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne me cherches pas. Je crois que nous… devenu trop difficile alors… _je me tire, comme d'hab_… je prends un peu de recul ». J'hésite à rajouter « Je te rappellerai à mon retour ou je t'aime », trop pathétiques. Si j'étais fort je lui dirais adieu, je n'en ai pas la force pour l'instant. Peut-être dans une semaine ou un mois, quand je serai un autre. Je raccroche et garde encore un peu le portable dans mes mains, comme un oiseau blessé qu'il faudrait réchauffer.

Le chauffeur de taxi me jette un coup d'œil un peu ironique, il a bien compris la situation, il en a vu d'autres. Ca fait bientôt dix heures que je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le genou un peu mou quand je descends du taxi, une demi-heure plus tard. L'odeur de forêt est tellement forte qu'elle me brûle presque les poumons, ou c'est l'émotion. La bâtisse grise est là, avec sa vieille pancarte à moitié effacée et son jardin un peu en friche. Je ne veux pas fixer la chapelle à droite, j'ai peur. Après avoir sorti ma valise du coffre le chauffeur de taxi me lance un regard un peu désolé je me force à lui sourire en lui tendant un billet de dix euros de pourboire, par bravache.

Je sonne à la lourde porte en soupirant, le même moine que celui qui m'avait reçu précédemment me jette un coup d'œil sombre, il se rappelle peut-être de mon esclandre. Ou alors il est naturellement déplaisant, faisant mentir les préceptes religieux d'hospitalité.

- Vous désirez ?

- J'ai réservé pour une semaine, dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire hôtel.

- L'accueil se fait le matin, réplique-t-il sèchement sans ouvrir la porte.

- Oui mais j'avais expliqué à la personne lors de ma réservation qu'avec mon train je ne pourrais arriver que le soir. Je viens de l'étranger. Il m'a dit qu'exceptionnellement c'était possible.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu, s'entête-t-il.

- Vous pouvez vérifier ?

- Attendez, grommelle-t-il, visiblement mécontent qu'une fois de plus on ne respecte pas le règlement. C'est quel nom ?

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant ma réponse et demande avec suspicion :

- Vous êtes de la famille de Charles ? Vous savez que les contacts sont proscrits entre retraitants ? C'est pas une colonie de vacances, ici.

- Oui, je sais, je grogne en serrant les poings.

Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je foute le camp mais dans un dernier sursaut de fierté je relève le menton, comme mon père m'a appris à le faire face aux manants. Il ne me fait pas peur. Devant ma réaction il fait un pas en arrière et disparait derrière la porte, l'air frais me fait frissonner. Des cris d'oiseaux et des bruissements résonnent dans mon dos, j'attends le plus patiemment possible aux portes du paradis. Ou du purgatoire. Plutôt le purgatoire d'ailleurs.

Un autre moine ouvre grand la porte devant moi, il est brun, jeune et souriant et me tend la main :

- Frère Matthieu. C'est moi que vous avez eu en ligne. Entrez, je vais vous faire visiter. Suivez-moi.

Je souris, soulagé, nous passons devant le moine plus âgé qui nous décoche un regard fielleux. J'en déduis que c'est normalement son job, l'accueil, mais qu'il a dû refuser de s'occuper de moi, qui ne respecte pas les règles. Je hausse à nouveau le menton, les règles je leur crache dessus, moi. Na.

Dès que se referme la lourde porte le silence nous entoure comme une main protectrice, comme si nous étions dans du coton. « Il y a une vingtaine de chambres pour les personnes qui font des retraites, en plus des moines » me dit le jeune moine d'une feutrée. Je devine que les éclats de voix sont proscrits ici, comme tous les bruits d'ailleurs. Nous parcourons les couloirs où nos pas semblent absorbés par la pierre, il m'explique qu'il y a de plus en plus de demandes de couples, familles ou amis qui veulent se ressourcer, se couper du monde pour faire le point sur leurs vies. Étrangement tout parait désert mais une sorte de tranquillité apaisante émane des lieux, je me détends.

Nous arrivons dans une chambre très simple, qui me rappelle la chambre de Charles dans son presbytère : un lit, une armoire, une écritoire avec un bloc de papier et la bible.

- Voilà, vous êtes chez vous, dit-il chaleureusement. C'est simple mais ça incite à la prière. Je vous invite à me remettre votre téléphone portable et votre ordinateur, si vous en avez un. Le but est de se recentrer sur le présent, sur soi, de rompre avec les sollicitations extérieures. Même si ce n'est pas facile au début, ajoute-t-il devant ma tête perplexe. Le matin le réfectoire est ouvert à partir de 6 heures mais tous les repas se prennent en silence, il faut le savoir. C'est juste une question d'habitude et c'est très reposant, vous verrez. Le repas est fait par les moines mais vous participerez à mettre la table et à la vaisselle, si vous voulez bien. Le déjeuner est à midi et le dîner à 19 heures précises. Dans la journée il y a des groupes de prières et de paroles, avec des thèmes différents selon les jours. Le programme est affiché en bas. Il n'y aucune obligation de participer mais votre présence est la bienvenue, ainsi qu'aux messes.

- C'est à quelle heure la messe ? m'entends-je dire.

- Il y en a plusieurs. A 4 h 15, vigiles l'office nocturne, le plus long de tous ; à 7 h, les laudes, les louanges du matin ; à 9 h, la tierce; à 12 h 15, la sexte; à 14 h 30, la none qui commémore l'heure traditionnelle de la mort du Christ; à 17 h 45, les vêpres-oraison qui est la prière à la fin du travail et à 20 h, complies, la dernière prière avant le sommeil. Vous voyez, il y a de quoi faire. Venez, je vous fais visiter le reste des lieux.

Nous passons de salle de prières en bibliothèques, la tête me tourne un peu, le moine me fixe chaleureusement :

- Vous vous habituerez, rassurez-vous. Outre l'église, pour nourrir sa prière personnelle, un oratoire a été installé au dernier étage de l'hôtellerie. Pour aider les retraitants dans leur cheminement spirituel personnel, une bibliothèque est à leur disposition. Un frère peut accompagner dans leur démarche ceux qui le désirent, bien sûr. Et enfin il y a le parc, un bon moyen de s'évader en pensée ou de se retrouver, selon ce qu'on cherche. C'est le printemps, vous avez de la chance. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

- Je… Non, pas pour l'instant, je vous remercie, dis-je en passant à nouveau devant l'accueil et en jetant un coup d'œil envieux dehors.

- Je sais que vous avez un frère ici, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille. Rien ne vous empêche de discuter avec lui dans le jardin par exemple… A partir du moment où vous respectez la quiétude des lieux, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Merci…

- il sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Non. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

- Je connais un peu Charles, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Vous avez de la chance d'être son frère.

Il sourit à nouveau puis s'éloigne avant de se retourner :

- Je vous invite à déposer tout de suite votre portable à l'accueil, chacun a un casier à son nom. Le plus tôt est le mieux, croyez-moi.

J'acquiesce, pas convaincu.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Après avoir installé mes affaires sur des cintres démodés et déposé mon portable à l'accueil, à contrecœur, je décide de faire un tour dehors avant le dîner. Je m'assois sur un banc près de la porte, il fait encore plus frais qu'avant et tous les oiseaux se sont tus, une sourde mélancolie s'empare de moi. L'ambiance religieuse ma rappelle trop mon enfance pieuse et les scouts, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais était-ce un vrai choix ?

Des chants émanent de la chapelle accolée au bâtiment, j'entraperçois des silhouettes. Quelques minutes avant l'heure du repas les silhouettes se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie, peu à peu des hommes sortent du bâtiment et passent devant moi, des moines pour la plupart. Mon cœur tressaille lorsque je vois Charles sortir à son tour et venir vers moi, les yeux au sol, concentré. Lorsqu'il passe à ma hauteur je toussote pour attirer son attention, il relève la tête et me voit, surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Je… j'avais besoin de faire un break alors j'ai pensé que… je ne savais pas où aller. Alors ici ou ailleurs…

Dans ma tête résonnent les mots de Noémie « Pourquoi t'en parles pas à ton confesseur préféré ? Puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui » mais je décide de faire comme si c'était un hasard. D'ailleurs c'en est sans doute un.

Mais Charles cille et fait une petite moue, pas convaincu.

- Je croyais que tu détestais tout ce qui est Eglise et compagnie. Que tu ne croyais plus en Dieu.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais… on peut se tromper, pas vrai ? Ou évoluer ? je tente pour l'amadouer.

- Et tu viens chercher quoi, ici ? demande-t-il méfiant.

- Ben je… la même chose que les autres, je pense. Me retrouver. Me ressourcer. Me couper du monde pour faire le point sur ma vie, dis-je en répétant les paroles du jeune moine.

- Mais tu sais qu'il a des règles ici ? Et qu'elles sont strictes ? Tu ne vas pas foutre le bordel, hein ?

- Comment ? Moi ? Mais non, bien sûr. Bien au contraire. Je ne dérangerai personne, dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot. Je te jure.

- Moui, on verra. Bon, c'est l'heure du dîner, tu sais qu'il est interdit de parler, dit-il sèchement en se levant.

Je me lève à mon tour, perplexe. « Vous avez de la chance d'être son frère » a dit le jeune moine, tout à l'heure. A voir.

**A suivre… Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez cette histoire tellement éloignée des poncifs d'un certain yaïo, vos réactions me font énormément plaisir !**

**Bisous !**


	31. J'étais un ange

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 31**

**J'étais un ange**

**Retour auprès de nos héros. Bonne lecture ! **

_**« J'étais un ange » est une chanson de Michel Delpech, à redécouvrir.**_

C'était le premier matin que je me réveillais ici, dans cette cellule dépouillée et fraîche, j'ai longuement écouté le bruit des oiseaux dehors avant de me lever. Une douce quiétude m'enveloppait après un sommeil lourd, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, j'étais bien. Enfin bien. Avec l'impression d'avoir posé mes bagages, de revenir à quelque chose de profond, d'essentiel. Un instant j'ai cherché mon portable des yeux, avant de réaliser que c'était inutile. J'ai chassé le bref moment de panique qui m'a pris, oui j'existe même séparé des autres, même seul. Même dans le silence. Même si d'habitude je déteste ça.

En ouvrant la fenêtre j'ai vu passer les moines dans le jardin, en silence, recueillis. Je me suis dit que sous une capuche il y avait probablement mon frère mais que je devais vivre pour moi, sans rechercher forcément sa présence ou son approbation. Une gageure. Je suis descendu pour le petit déjeuner pris en silence – bols transparents fumants, grosse miche et baratte de beurre – j'ai observé les autres personnes disséminées ça et là dans le réfectoire, l'air concentré. Chaque geste prend une autre dimension quand on mange sans parler, chaque geste devient important, on vit dans le présent sans artifice. Déstabilisant. Mais reposant.

Après je suis sorti faire un tour dehors, les groupes de parole ne m'attiraient pas, après tant de silence. Là encore les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, j'ai écouté crisser les cailloux sous mes pieds jusque dans la forêt, là ce sont les branchages qui craquaient parfois, un bruit ou l'autre attiraient mon attention alors que je respirais doucement, lentement. J'avais l'impression de revivre alors que le froid me glaçait les joues et les doigts, l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un corps, d'exister. J'ai marché longtemps sans vraiment chercher mon chemin et c'est presque par hasard que je me suis retrouvé à nouveau dans le jardin du monastère à midi passé.

A mon arrivée dans le réfectoire toutes les têtes se sont levées vers moi, certaines indifférentes et d'autres agacées, j'étais en retard. J'ai reconnu à la table des moines le père qui avait refusé de m'accueillir la veille, il a cillé, j'étais déjà dans son collimateur. Mon frère m'a brièvement fixé puis a baissé les yeux alors je me suis assis au hasard à une table, gêné. Il n'y avait plus de salade de carottes mais ça m'était égal, j'ai attendu le rôti et les petits pois en fixant la table en bois et en grignotant un quignon de pain. Moi qui déteste les règles, qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Ce n'est qu'au dessert – de la compote de pommes – que j'ai osé relever la tête, personne ne me regardait sauf un homme à la table des moines, le jeune homme qui m'avait reçu la veille. J'ai lu dans ses yeux un peu d'amusement et j'ai fait une petite grimace, le moine plus âgé m'a à nouveau foudroyé du regard, j'ai replongé le nez vers mon assiette, comme pris en faute. Un sale gosse, c'est ce que j'ai toujours été, au fond.

L'après-midi je suis remonté dans ma cellule – ma chambre -, je me suis allongé sur la courtepointe beige et j'ai regardé le plafond avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond, après la longue marche de la matinée. Un petit grattement contre la porte m'a réveillé en sursaut, un peu déphasé, ne sachant plus très bien où j'étais.

- Oui ? ai-je lancé d'une voix rauque, un peu voilée.

- C'est moi, a répondu mon frère en entrant dans la pièce et en s'asseyant près de mon lit. Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Hein ? Maintenant ? ai-je baillé en me grattant les cheveux. Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque 4 heures.

- Et tu n'as pas de messe à cette heure-là ?

- Très drôle. Ecoute-moi : je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches ici mais le coup d'arriver en retard aux repas ça ne va pas le faire, pas du tout. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour toi, tu détestes ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Harry. Tu es un citadin, tu aimes boire et sortir le soir, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Mais je… ai-je dit en me redressant sur mon lit pour le regarder en face. Je te l'ai dit : je viens pour me reposer, me ressourcer.

- Cliché. Ne me sors pas le dépliant publicitaire s'il te plait, je le connais par cœur. Pourquoi ici ?

Il me fixait avec dureté, cet air buté que je lui connaissais bien, trop bien, les poings serrés.

- Ben… pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis là. Je crois que tu es venu ici pour me rejoindre, pour une raison que j'ignore. Que je préfère ignorer. Je t'aime bien Harry mais…

- Mais quoi… De quoi tu parles ? ai-je dit en déglutissant.

- Peu importe. J'ai besoin de calme ici, tu comprends ?

- Mais je ne te dérange pas.

Je n'y croyais pas, mon frère préféré qui me rejetait, ce regard dur et ces mâchoires serrées, c'était incompréhensible. Je ne voulais pas comprendre.

- Tu es arrivé en retard au repas, a-t-il répété, c'est pas une colonie de vacances ici, c'est un lieu de retraite. De prières. Je pense que tu t'es trompé de lieu.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ai-je glapi, le cœur serré.

- Ok. Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre Harry, je vais te mettre les points sur les i : je pense que tu es venu ici pour te faire pardonner. Les fuites sont de ta faute et tu veux mon absolution. Tu ne l'auras pas, a-t-il conclu froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas ici en prêtre et même si c'est de ta faute et même si tu regrettes ça ne changera rien. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je veux oublier tout ça et faire le point sur ma vie, tu comprends ?

- Mais… pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

Ses épaules sont retombées d'un coup, il a baissé les yeux et a repris d'une voix sourde :

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire, que tu as toujours voulu bien faire mais…

Il s'est tu et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer douloureusement, me coupant brièvement le souffle. Tout m'est revenu d'un coup, mes tentatives et mes échecs. Ma culpabilité. Une porte a claqué dans le couloir, Charles a fait mine de se lever, je l'ai retenu par le bras.

- Non, attends. Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, s'il te plait.

On s'est un peu affrontés du regard, en frères ennemis, front bas et mâchoires crispées. Il ne portait plus sa soutane ni son col dur, j'avais oublié mes tatouages, ma main toujours contractée autour de son poignet. Frères ennemis.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, a-t-il rétorqué en retirant son bras d'un coup sec.

- Attends, Charles…

Trop tard, il était déjà dehors, j'étais encore sur mon lit défait, perplexe. Déçu.

oOo oOo oOo

Je suis au milieu d'un foule dense, au loin les immeubles me sont familiers, tours de pierre et de verre, j'avance rapidement vers une bouche de métro quand soudain j'aperçois une silhouette, sa silhouette. C'est bien lui cette grâce et cette blondeur, cette façon de se déplacer presque aérienne. Je veux le rejoindre mais les gens me poussent et m'empêchent de passer, ils me foudroient du regard et grognent, bientôt j'ai mal aux jambes et je m'essouffle sans vraiment avancer. Je sais que je dois lui parler, c'est très important, même si j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend. Il est bientôt midi et je suis en retard, je suis toujours en retard depuis mon retour. Je bouscule une mère de famille avec un bébé dans une poussette, elle me crie que j'exagère, je balbutie quelques excuses, le ciel se couvre de nuages. Au moment où il se met à pleuvoir je le rattrape enfin, je pose ma main sur son épaule et il se retourne d'un bloc, fâché :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Je dois te parler. Tu vas où ?

- Ca te va bien de me demander ça. Et toi, tu as disparu sans me donner de nouvelles, tu te souviens ?

- Oui mais je suis revenu…

- Oui mais c'est trop tard, dit-il sèchement en se retournant et en repartant.

- Non, attends, Draco…

Je me mets à courir pour le rattraper mais il va plus vite que moi en marchant, j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace sous la pluie, sensation angoissante. Quand enfin au prix d'un effort immense je pose à nouveau la main sur son épaule, il se retourne et c'est Peter qui me fixe à sa place. Je me dis que je les ai confondus à cause des cheveux mouillés quand il me lance avec un petit sourire :

- T'as jamais rien compris, hein ?

- Compris quoi ?

_Compris quoi ?_ Je me répète en me réveillant en sursaut dans ma chambre monacale. Dehors la pluie tombe dru, j'entends un coup de tonnerre au loin. Je me suis assoupi en début d'après-midi, j'ai trop chaud et mal à la tête. Les groupes de parole et même la messe sont terminés, si tant est que j'aie jamais vraiment voulu y participer. Une fois de plus je me demande ce que je fous là alors que Draco est quelque part, dehors. A m'attendre peut-être. Ces derniers jours j'ai essayé de chasser son souvenir de ma mémoire, de me dire que je suis bien, seul, mais sa présence était si forte dans mon rêve que j'en tremble presque et que j'ai mal aux jambes d'avoir voulu courir sans avancer. Draco. Il me manque, c'est une douleur physique comme une faim immense, insupportable.

« Il faut que je me calme » me dis-je en me relevant difficilement. J'ouvre la fenêtre et un vent froid s'immisce dans la pièce, chargé d'odeurs de pluie et de forêt.

- Draco, tu me manques, je murmure en soufflant de la buée sur la vitre et en dessinant ses initiales. Tu me manques.

Le besoin est brutal, presque irrépressible. En fermant les yeux je me souviens de sa bouche et de son odeur, je soupire. Peut-être qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'est fidèle. Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance. Les mises en garde de ma sœur sont toujours là mais un espoir idiot me soulève les tripes, l'espoir que tout n'était que malentendu. Alors que la pluie redouble je repense à la prière commune de ce matin, sur le thème du pardon. Il faut pardonner à l'autre pour être soi-même sauvé, ou un truc comme ça. C'était quoi la phrase déjà ? « Lorsqu'on pardonne le Saint Esprit guérit la blessure de notre âme ». Ce message résonne en moi, pour repartir de zéro je dois reconnaître mes torts, même tardivement. Il faut que je le lui dise, absolument. Pour m'alléger. Tout de suite.

Cette idée réconfortante me pousse à sortir de ma chambre pour me rendre à l'accueil, l'esprit en paix. Oui, juste quelques mots et je serai guéri. Forcément. Je ne croise que deux retraitants qui murmurent à voix basse et ne semblent même pas me voir, tout à leur conversation. De toute façon on se connaît à peine, ils sont plus âgés que moi – presque tous les visiteurs le sont – je ne me sens pas proches d'eux, pas intégré.

Arrivé à l'accueil j'attends, personne. Ce n'est ni l'heure des arrivées ni celle des départs, il y a une petite clochette sur le comptoir que j'agite, en vain. Flûte, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain matin, je dois parler à Draco tout de suite. Personne à l'horizon et les couloirs réservés aux moines me sont interdits, je me mordille la lèvre en me demandant comment forcer le destin. Les tiroirs sont fermés à clé et je ne vais pas les forcer, je n'en suis pas encore là. Je suis sur le point de repartir quand une idée surgit : la bibliothèque. Il y a toujours quelqu'un là-bas. Je savais que je serais sauvé par les livres, c'est écrit dans l'Ancien testament. Ou un truc comme ça.

J'ouvre la porte le cœur battant, comme un gosse entrant dans un lieu interdit. Un silence profond règne, il y a deux personnes en train de lire dans la grande salle, mal installés sur des chaises en paille et je reconnais Frère Matthieu dans une des allées, ouf. Sans plus hésiter je vais vers lui, ignorant le Frère qui est préposé au lieu et me fixe avec intensité, espérant que je m'adresse à lui.

- Mon frère, je…

- Chut… fait le jeune moine en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. C'est un lieu de silence ici. Adressez-vous à Frère Martin, là-bas.

- Mais je… j'ai besoin de récupérer quelque chose dans mes affaires, dis-je à voix basse, c'est très important.

Il hoche la tête et m'envoie un petit sourire en coin, nous quittons les lieux sur la pointe des pieds. En remontant le couloir je me sens obligé de me justifier, je m'éclaircis la gorge :

- Je suis désolé, je dois récupérer mon portable, c'est vraiment important.

- Bien sûr, fait-il d'un ton entendu. Important par rapport à quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Rien, répond-il avec douceur. Ca ne me regarde pas, mais il faut que vous vous demandiez si c'est vraiment si important que ça. Le principe de la retraite est de couper tout lien avec l'extérieur, pour sa propre tranquillité.

- Oui mais…

Je suis sur le point de lui dire « Oui mais j'ai fait un rêve », je me retiens à temps. Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux, puis la relève. Après tout, je fais ce que je veux, non ? Je déteste qu'on me fasse la morale, j'en ai trop souffert par le passé. Les curés et leurs sentences à la con... Je suis adulte maintenant, libre. Il ouvre un des tiroirs et en tire une enveloppe un peu gonflée à mon nom, qu'il me tend. Je m'éloigne rapidement alors qu'il me lance :

- Je vous attends là.

- Pardon ?

- Pour ranger le portable à nouveau. C'est le règlement.

En haussant les épaules je me dirige vers ma chambre, cette histoire commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Règlement à la con. Je serre fort le portable dans ma main, mon seul lien vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il s'allume je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je suis bien peu de choses. Maintenant qu'il est là je fixe l'icône « Draco » avec angoisse, cherchant un truc intelligent à dire, pour ne pas qu'il devine que je suis en manque. Plein de phrases me passent par la tête, je les tourne et retourne, soupesant leur capital efficacité ou leur taux de nocivité. « Oh flûte ! Il faut que je me raccroche à l'idée de pardon » me dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit pour souffler. Tant pis si l'autre m'attend, à l'accueil. Il est payé pour ça, non ?

Je fixe le portable avec espoir, le doigt tremblant. Le pire – ou le plus merveilleux - serait qu'il décroche et qu'on puisse discuter, mais je ne m'y attends pas vraiment, après ce que je lui ai balancé la dernière fois. Les mouches et le vinaigre. Je suis con, parfois. Sur une grande inspiration, j'appuie sur la petite icône qui me fait battre le cœur, l'écran clignote, il ne répond pas. Bon, j'ai trois secondes pour laisser un message impérissable.

- Salut, c'est moi, Harry. Je… eh bien j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… bref je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai eu tort je sais, mais c'est trop tard. Donc… j'aimerais que tu ne gardes pas une trop mauvaise image de moi, malgré tout. Parfois on fait des conneries sans le vouloir, tu le sais bien. Alors excuse-moi encore et… voilà, quoi. Pardon. Bye…

Je raccroche, un peu désespéré. C'est loin d'être brillant mais je ne trouve rien d'autre, j'espère au moins qu'il comprendra. S'il l'écoute. Une fatigue immense tombe sur mes épaules, je me trouve nul, je n'aurais pas dû. Le moine avait raison. Je reste quelques instants sur le lit à regarder la pluie tomber, indécis. Et si je le rappelais pour lui dire que je l'aime ? Non. Non, pas question.

Avec un soupir je me relève, je ne supporte plus cette cellule. Pas envie non plus d'aller à la bibliothèque, finalement je m'échoue sur un banc à couvert devant l'entrée de la Chapelle, la tête vide, le portable encore à la main. Des chants s'élèvent, j'envie la quiétude de ceux qui chantent. Mais je ne sais plus chanter, ni prier. Presque malgré moi je passe la main sur mon tatouage au poignet, je ne suis plus le gentil Harry, enfant de chœur.

- C'était pas une bonne idée, hein ? fait une voix à côté de moi.

Surpris, je sursaute et m'aperçoit que Frère Matthieu est juste derrière le banc, il s'est approché sans que je l'entende.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demande-t-il avec une hésitation.

- Les bancs sont à tout le monde, j'imagine.

- Certes. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous avez l'air un peu… contrarié.

Il s'assoit et je ne réponds pas, réprimant une petite grimace. Contrarié, moi ? Allons donc. La Vierge Marie au-dessus de l'entrée de la Chapelle sourit benoîtement, je l'envie. Pourtant ses yeux de plâtre sont creux et froids, comme mon cœur en ce moment. Après un instant de silence les chants reprennent, je commence à me détendre en fermant les yeux. C'est peut-être ça la sérénité : être assis sur un banc et n'attendre personne.

- Vous savez, les rechutes sont presque inévitables, murmure le moine à côté de moi.

- Rechutes ?

- Le fait de se reconnecter à la vie extérieure, même brièvement. C'est très courant les premiers temps.

- Ah, dis-je moyennement intéressé.

- Mais souvent ça n'apporte pas de réconfort, que du trouble.

- Bingo. Je suis si banal que ça ?

- Euh… non. On rencontre très peu votre profil ici.

- C'est quoi mon profil ? dis-je en ouvrant un oeil.

- Jeune et citadin. Ce sont souvent les personnes plus âgées, en crise professionnelle ou existentielle – divorce, départ des enfants - qui viennent se ressourcer ici. C'est très rare d'avoir des personnes de votre âge. Sauf au séminaire.

- Ouh là, je ne suis pas prêt d'aller au séminaire, croyez-moi. La famille a déjà donné.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Vous souhaitez un accompagnement ? dit-il du même ton qu'un coiffeur demande « Je vous fais un brushing ? »

En lui lançant un coup d'œil pour voir s'il ne se moque pas de moi, je rétorque :

- C'est quoi ? Une confession new look ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste un soutien proposé aux retraitants pour discuter de différents sujets et les aider à réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Pas de prêchi prêcha ? je demande, méfiant.

- Non, pas trop, promis, répond-il en riant. Je n'ai pas d'objectif en nombres de conversion à la fin de la semaine.

- Moui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Vous savez, la religion j'ai déjà donné, avec toute une enfance chez les scouts et comme enfant de chœur. Alors le tralala, les ors et dorures du catholicisme, je connais. Et au bout du compte… je suis athée je crois, dis-je en me carrant sur le banc.

- D'accord. Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici alors ?

- Touché. Coulé. Bonne question. Pour retrouver mon frère, qui ne veut pas me voir, au passage. Ca vous est déjà arrivé de vous fourvoyer complètement ?

- Oh oui, ça m'arrivait tout le temps avant, dit-il en souriant.

Son sourire calme et sa sérénité me tapent sur les nerfs, malgré moi. Tant de perfection est agaçant, pour les gens normaux.

- Avant ? Avant d'être un saint ?

- Je ne suis pas un saint. Loin de là. Mais disons que j'ai trouvé ici un certain apaisement, surtout depuis que je ne cherche plus.

- Ah bon ? Et vous cherchiez quoi ? je demande en fixant la croix en bois sur son buste.

- Oh, comme tout le monde, la réussite, l'argent, le bonheur, toutes ces choses qui donnent envie d'autre chose, comme dit la chanson. J'en devenais fou. J'ai arrêté à ma seconde tentative de suicide, heureusement.

- Non ? Vraiment ? A ce point-là ? dis-je en le fixant avec intensité.

Je le vois différemment, ce n'est plus le moine lambda baigné d'autosatisfaction mais un mec qui a connu des galères, comme moi. D'ailleurs on doit avoir à peu près le même âge. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux clairs, je me dis qu'il a des yeux très expressifs. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais j'ignore qui.

- Oui, à ce point-là. J'avais réussi, j'avais un bon métier – informaticien dans une multinationale - mais je ne pouvais plus vivre sans alcool ni médicaments, et les relations amoureuses… n'en parlons pas. J'étais accro au frisson, au sexe, à l'adrénaline. J'en voulais toujours plus. Trop, fait-il en baissant les yeux.

- Et alors ? Dieu vous est apparu ?

- Non, j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont conseillé cet endroit, il y a un an et… je n'en suis plus reparti. Et je vis très bien sans ordi, Smartphone, voiture. Je sais que ça parait con de dire ça, c'est devenu un cliché mais il y a une vérité là-derrière, quoiqu'on en dise. On revient à soi, à l'essentiel.

- Sans doute, je réponds prudemment. Moi je me demande déjà comment je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, alors tout laisser tomber… je ne l'envisage pas.

Le jeune moine hoche la tête, pensif, je brûle d'envie de lui demander comment on vit sans amour. Ou sans sexe, disons. Déjà se passer de tout ça doit être dur mais de ça… surtout quand on l'a connu. Comment fait-on ? Sans se douter de mes idées vicieuses il chantonne avec les voix qui émanent de la Chapelle, l'air pénétré et recueilli.

- Mais… je commence en me mordillant la lèvre, il n'y a pas des choses qui vous manquent ?

- Comme quoi ? Le sexe par exemple ? demande-t-il en souriant et je me sens rougir.

- Je… euh, je ne pensais pas à ça mais… oui, par exemple.

- C'est ce qui interpelle tout le monde, au point que tout le reste passe à l'arrière-plan. De toute façon tout le monde confond sexe et amour, et si en tant que moine on a moins de sexe, croyez-moi ou pas, on reçoit et on donne beaucoup plus d'amour. Un amour vrai, pas une simple attirance hormonale. Parfois l'amour n'est qu'une addiction à l'autre, un besoin viscéral de ne pas être seul, un égoïsme. L'amour de Dieu, ce n'est pas ça.

- Ah… je réponds perplexe.

Je suis plus dans ce cas de figure – addiction et égoïsme - que dans l'amour de Dieu mais je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer, non. Pas suffisamment désespéré ? Je me rends compte que je me crispe sur mon portable, sa marque est imprimée dans ma main, je le fourre dans ma poche d'un geste.

- Il faudra quand même me le rendre, fait-il doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Le portable.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié, fais-je en mentant effrontément. Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas le garder ?

- Parce que le but de la retraite c'est de se couper de l'extérieur. Ca n'a pas d'intérêt sinon. Vous vous êtes sans doute trompé de lieu. Je me demande ce que vous cherchez, vraiment…

- C'est le résumé de ma vie, ça. Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je pensais que peut-être ici, avec mon frère… mais non. Je ne trouve pas les réponses. Peut-être parce que je ne connais pas les questions.

- Vous cherchez à échapper à quoi ? demande-t-il si doucement que je sens des larmes monter, que je refoule.

Suis-je donc un livre ouvert ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? Immédiatement je repense à Pierre et à notre enfance, mais pas question de parler de ça, surtout que ça concerne aussi Charles.

- Je ne sais pas… dis-je à mi-voix en baissant les yeux. Au passé j'imagine, comme tout le monde. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- J'avais un ami mais… je n'arrive pas à être heureux avec lui, je le soupçonne tout le temps, de tout. Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas très bien comment être heureux sans lui, non plus. Si seulement j'arrivais à l'oublier…

- Avec le temps, tout passe.

- Non, dis-je brutalement. Non, tout ne passe pas. C'est faux.

Il me regarde, surpris par la violence de ma réaction, je secoue la tête, gêné.

- Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je souffle tête basse. Vous avez sans doute raison.

- Non, pas forcément. J'espère juste que… que vous trouverez l'apaisement ici, quel que soit votre problème.

- Ma jalousie excessive ? je demande avec amertume.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une conséquence du fameux passé qui ne passe pas. On a fait ce matin un groupe de parole sur le pardon et…

- Je sais, j'y étais, dis-je sourdement.

- Ca ne vous a pas aidé ?

- Non, je réponds, buté.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me sortir toutes ses salades sur le pardon, je ne le supporterai pas. Je me penche un peu en avant, en attitude de défense, il ne bronche pas. Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, merde ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? reprend-il doucement.

- Certaines choses sont impardonnables.

- Il n'y a que Dieu qui puisse le savoir…

- Non. Non, la société a édicté des règles, on doit les respecter.

- C'est vrai, mais le pardon c'est autre chose, ça sert aussi à aller mieux. Vous savez que…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu ça ce matin, dis-je en l'interrompant. C'est des conneries.

- … ou alors c'est qu'on s'y complait, souffle-t-il alors que je me lève. C'est pratique d'être la victime.

Ben voyons. Crétin. Il me semble entendre mon frère, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi ? Ces foutus curés et leur pardon à la con… J'en ai trop entendu, je décide de rentrer dans ma chambre. Alors que je m'éloigne j'entends une voix dans mon dos.

- N'oubliez pas de me rendre votre téléphone…

Merde. Le portable. Enervé je le sors de ma poche et je le lui tends, avant de m'apercevoir que j'ai reçu un SMS. Cœur battant je le lis, il vient de Draco. _« Où es-tu ? Je dois te voir_ ». Je sens un large sourire s'inscrire sur mon visage alors que le moine attend, main tendue. Tout n'est pas perdu, Draco ne m'a pas oublié. Je tape rapidement le nom de l'Abbaye et la localité sous l'œil réprobateur du moine, avant d'envoyer le message et de lui tendre l'objet du délit. J'ai juste eu le temps d'ajouter « Viens, je t'attends » avec une certaine mauvaise conscience. Pas de contacts, pas de visites. Tu parles. Je retourne à ma chambre, ravi du bon tour que je joue à la congrégation.

**A suivre…**

**RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite et bientôt fin pour les plus impatients. ****Il parait que le chapitre précédent a donné envie à certains de faire une retraite, c'est effectivement une expérience intéressante et enrichissante, qu'on soit croyant ou pas... si on joue le jeu ! ****Merci de vos commentaires ! **

_**BISOUS **_


	32. The boxer

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 32**

**The boxer**

**_«After changes upon changes we are more or less the same_ » (Simon et Grafunkel**_**, the boxer**_**)**

Les moines sortent en silence de la chapelle après la prière et les chants, je crois que c'est mon moment préféré. J'aime rester sur ce banc et les entendre chanter de loin, m'asseoir sur un banc d'Eglise m'est encore insupportable. Tous les souvenirs de mon enfance dévastée reviennent en bloc dans ces moments-là, un sentiment de panique s'empare de moi, qui me force à sortir pour respirer, retrouver mon calme. Sûrement à cause de l'odeur, cette odeur d'encens qui est le déclencheur. Colin ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne supportais pas les bougies parfumées Triptyque, je n'ai jamais su lui expliquer.

J'entends les bouvreuil-pivoine gazouiller, un rayon de soleil perce au travers des branches des pins. Je me dis que je n'attends pas Draco mais c'est faux, chaque matin je l'espère, je pense qu'il viendra samedi. Demain. Et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Comment réagir. Ça dépendra beaucoup de lui aussi, de sa compréhension, ou non. Hier soir j'ai bien cru que c'était lui quand un moine est venu me chercher dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'on m'attendait à l'accueil.

Mon cœur a battu la chamade, je me suis levé d'un bond et j'ai littéralement volé dans le couloir, angoissé mais heureux. La désillusion a été cruelle quand je me suis trouvé face à la Statue du Commandeur, mon père. Il attendait patiemment dans le hall en feuilletant la bible laissée à disposition, avec sa majesté habituelle. J'ai sourcillé, le Frère s'est éloigné en silence et mon père s'est levé et m'a ouvert les bras, grandiose.

- Mon fils, tu rentres enfin dans le droit chemin, je suis fier de toi.

- Quoi ? ai-je grimacé en reculant. De quoi tu parles ?

- De cette retraite au sein de l'Eglise. Je savais que Charles ne pouvait avoir qu'un effet positif sur toi. Ta mère avait raison.

- Quoi ? ai-je répété bêtement en reculant à nouveau. Je crois qu'il y a erreur, je ne fais pas de retraite, je suis juste venu là pour… Enfin c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Mais j'avais perdu tous mes mots et mon père a acquiescé d'un air entendu « Bien sûr » en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me crispant d'un coup. J'ai tenté de reculer et m'enfuir mais il me tenait fermement par l'épaule, me scrutant de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Mais je t'assure que je ne me convertis pas, je voulais juste retrouver mon frère pour…

- Je te comprends mon fils, je comprends ton chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. Viens, on va parler tous les deux, m'a-t-il dit en me tenant résolument par l'épaule et en m'amenant vers l'extérieur.

J'étais fait comme un rat, j'ai tenté de me débattre un peu puis je me suis retourné, espérant de l'aide d'un des frères de la congrégation :

- On n'a pas le droit de sortir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien le Père Grégoire, nous étions au collège ensemble. Il a compris, il ne dira rien.

- Mais il y a des règles, ai-je commencé, révolté.

- On peut toujours s'arranger, mon fils, a-t-il répondu de sa voix douce et mielleuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, viens.

Je sentais sa force dans sa manière de me tenir par le cou, geste à la fois contraignant et affectif, je ne pouvais pas résister. J'avais six ans à nouveau et à cette époque, j'adorais mon père. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc devant le monastère, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as traversé, Harry. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Pour te parler, t'écouter. Tu es mon fils aussi.

- Aussi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? ai-je demandé avec méfiance.

Il allait me faire le coup du père bon et compréhensif, sans doute me refaire la morale, j'étais cuit. Une fois de plus je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté Londres, Draco. Pourquoi ma vie était de la merde. Je n'aimais pas cet air inspiré sur son visage, celui du prêcheur.

- Pierre et Charles sont aussi mes fils, voilà ce que ça veut dire. Quand tout est arrivé, il y a longtemps, je… je n'étais pas prêt à admettre des agissements. C'était intolérable. Inimaginable.

- Mais c'était vrai, ai-je rétorqué en ultime sursaut. Je n'ai pas menti.

Je trouvais pathétique de me justifier comme un petit garçon, je me détestais, je le détestais. Mais il était mon père, je retrouvais ma bouche et mon nez sur son visage, il m'avait tout donné. Je me recroquevillais sur ce banc, il me semblait immense.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Harry. Peut-être. Dieu nous égare parfois sur de bien étranges chemins. Ton frère a toujours été différent, angoissé… mais nous n'imaginions de telles choses. Pas dans notre foyer. Nous avons tant prié pour son salut, ta mère et moi. Mais nous devions le protéger, tu comprends ? Nous protéger. A quoi aurait servi ce déballage immonde ? A jeter la honte et l'opprobre sur notre famille ? Je suis maire et on ne se remet pas de ce genre de choses, tu le sais. Jamais. Les électeurs n'oublient pas.

_Les électeurs ?_ Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je restais bouche bée, à écouter ses arguments fallacieux, dits sur un ton velouté, mesuré. Mon père était un beau parleur, il savait adapter son discours à son auditoire, il me fixait avec une bonté infinie et sa main reposait toujours sur mon épaule, lourde et chaude.

- Je sais la souffrance que ça a été pour toi, pour nous, Harry, a-t-il repris avec chaleur. Ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas été conscient mais c'était tellement inacceptable pour ta mère…

- Ne colle pas la faute sur le dos de maman. Tu étais d'accord avec elle. Vous étiez complices.

- Non. On n'était complices de rien, nous n'étions que des victimes, comme toi et ton frère. Mais ça aurait servi à quoi de porter cette affaire sur la place publique ? Qu'à faire du mal, ajouter la honte à l'ignominie. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre…

- Non, c'est vous qui ne compreniez pas ! J'étais innocent moi, j'ai dit la vérité…

- Je sais. Et ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas passé des nuits blanches à pleurer, même si ta mère a été longtemps dans le déni. C'était intolérable pour elle. Mais moi j'ai agi, j'ai éloigné ton frère pour vous protéger…

- Il est parti à l'armée. Tu parles d'une punition. Il s'en est bien sorti, lui. Alors que moi…

- Toi tu as fugué et tu es parti en Angleterre, ta mère était dévastée. Elle perdait tous ses fils d'un coup, ça a été une épreuve terrible pour elle. Un ouragan. Elle a dû faire une retraite chez les sœurs elle aussi et…

- Mais je suis parti pour m'en sortir, tu ne comprends pas ? Vous auriez préféré quoi ? Que je me suicide ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry. On aurait préféré que vous vous pardonniez, qu'on redevienne une famille honnête, une famille chrétienne. Que tu fasses un effort.

J'ai senti mes ongles me rentrer dans la paume de la main, une fois de plus je devenais le coupable, alors que j'étais la victime. J'ai respiré fortement, douloureusement – une barre me déchirait la poitrine – puis j'ai dit d'une voix sourde :

- Ce n'était pas à moi de faire un effort, papa. Il y a des lois dans ce pays, tu le sais, tu es maire. Il fallait porter plainte contre Pierre, c'est un crime ce qu'il a fait. Il nous a détruits.

- Il t'a touché aussi ? a interrogé mon père, blême.

Sa réaction m'a fait du bien, j'existais un peu à ses yeux, dans son cœur. Peut-être un peu. Juste derrière ses électeurs.

- Non. Charles ne lui en a pas laissé le loisir mais il aurait bien voulu. Il me détestait, il voulait me broyer, ai-je dit d'une voix sourde. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir de mauvais traitements…

- A ce point-là ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais ton chouchou, ai-je murmuré sans le regarder. Il ne le supportait pas. Il était l'aîné, il voulait en avoir tous les avantages. Ca le rendait fou.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis revu petit sur les épaules de mon père, trônant fièrement sous l'œil torve de Pierre. J'ai senti en même temps un truc mouillé sur mes joues et une pression sur mon front, c'était le front de mon père contre le mien. Il a ensuite posé ses mains sur mes joues et a murmuré « Oui, je t'aimais énormément Harry, tu étais… unique pour moi. Mon autre moi. Tu avais tant de capacités, étant petit. Et puis tu étais si gentil… »

Mes pleurs ont redoublé, je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'avais tant attendu cette reconnaissance, cet aveu tardif que je me suis blotti dans ses bras, enfin rassuré. Je retrouvais son odeur et ses bras, j'avais six ans à nouveau et j'étais à nouveau le chouchou. Son préféré.

Je crois que nous sommes restés un long moment ainsi, sans parler. Nous savions que les mots nous sépareraient, seul le souvenir d'un passé heureux nous réconfortait, le bon fils et le bon père. Une belle illusion. Une voiture s'est engagée dans l'allée et nous nous sommes séparés, ça ne se faisait pas de se blottir ainsi l'un contre l'autre, entre hommes. J'ai vu un rideau bouger à la fenêtre de l'accueil, je me suis demandé qui nous observait. Charles ? Un peu bêtement j'aurais voulu qu'il voie ça, qu'il nous voie tous les deux. Par cruauté peut-être.

Mon père m'a souri et a remis sa main sur mon épaule, lourde et tiède.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, Harry. Qu'on se soit expliqués.

J'ai hoché la tête, ému. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il reparte, pas tout de suite. La nuit tombait, on n'entendait plus les oiseaux. Mais il a regardé sa montre, replacé une mèche sur son front, notre entrevue était terminée. Minutée depuis le début.

- Je dois repartir, je suis désolé. J'ai un dîner. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ici, a-t-il ajouté mielleusement.

- Et je cherche quoi, à ton avis ? ai-je demandé, à nouveau sur le chemin de la révolte.

- Le pardon. Il n'y a que lui qui sauve.

- Je ne lui pardonnerai pas, papa. Jamais. Impossible, ai-je rétorqué mâchoires serrées.

Il m'a regardé longuement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se raidisse et se fâche, il a murmuré :

J'espère que tu me pardonneras, à moi. J'ai besoin de ta prière, mon fils.

Puis il s'est levé et est reparti dans sa grande voiture grise, je n'ai pas su s'il était sincère ou si c'était un autre effet de manche pour attendrir un fils récalcitrant. Je me suis essuyé le nez et j'ai rejeté la tête en arrière pour me vautrer sur ce banc, le cœur en déroute d'avoir pleuré. Avions partagé quelque chose, vraiment ? Je l'ignorais mais j'étais secoué, bouleversé.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand j'ai perçu une présence derrière le banc. Immédiatement je me suis relevé, mon frère Charles s'est assis à côté de moi.

- Décidément toute la sainte famille défile, aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi deviner, le prochain c'est Pierre ?

- Très drôle.

- Tu viens faire quoi ? Le débrief ? M'en passer une couche supplémentaire sur le thème du pardon ?

- Arrête. C'est pas ça du tout. J'ai vu que tu pleurais alors je suis venu mais je peux repartir, a-t-il fait en se relevant.

- Non, ai-je dit en le retenant par le bras. Reste. C'est toi qui lui as dit que j'étais ici ?

- Non. C'est son vieil ami le révérend Grégoire j'imagine. Il a dû se vanter d'avoir deux de ses fils chez lui. Je n'ai rien dit. Je respecte ton souhait de retraite.

- Moui. Et donc tu nous as espionnés, hein ? La réconciliation du père et du fils. Ou plutôt le retour du fils prodigue, un truc comme ça. Et ça t'a fait plaisir ?

Tout d'abord il n'a pas répondu, je me suis tourné vers lui pour le regarder, il a souri tristement.

- De voir que tu étais resté son chouchou ? Oui, j'imagine que ça m'a fait plaisir. Ca a justifié mon choix de me tourner plutôt vers l'amour de Dieu, a-t-il répondu un peu sèchement.

- Flûte. Je suis désolé…

- Rassure-toi, ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait une raison. Tu repars quand ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Pour savoir.

- Je te gêne à ce point-là ?

Charles a soupiré longuement, j'ai lu sa fatigue dans ses épaules un peu relâchées, je me suis demandé où était passé le prêtre plein de prestance.

- C'est pas ça mais… c'est comme une menace sur ma tête, tu vois. C'est idiot mais j'ai toujours peur que tu surgisses à l'improviste pendant une messe ou une prière, que tu fasses un esclandre ou que tu ne suives pas les règles.

- Mais je suis les règles !

- Non. Tu n'as pas rendu ton portable. Matthieu me l'a dit.

- Quel sale délateur celui-là. Alors quand notre père vient et enfreint les règles, personne ne dit rien. Mais quand moi j'essaie, ça fait scandale… charmant.

- Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Les puissants ont tous les droits, les faibles, aucun. Il fait nuit, t'as pas froid ? Tu trembles.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

- Viens, on va rentrer, a-t-il fait en se levant. Tu veux une tisane ?

- Il y a un bar ici ?

- Non, mais on peut aller dans le réfectoire. J'ai la clé.

- Je ne veux pas me mettre hors la loi, une fois de plus. Je suis déjà repéré.

- Allez, arrête tes bêtises. Ce n'est pas un crime. Viens avec moi.

On marchait dans la pénombre vers l'entrée, le gravier crissait sous nos pas et je voyais s'avancer une nouvelle nuit de solitude avec crainte. J'arrivais au bout de ma semaine de séjour sans très bien savoir quoi faire derrière, Draco n'arrivait pas, j'étais paumé.

Il flottait une odeur de cantine un peu écœurante dans le réfectoire désert, nous nous sommes assis sur les chaises d'écolier en bois, dures et inconfortables. La tisane était amère, j'ai grimacé.

- Comment on peut vivre dans des conditions pareilles ?

- On s'habitue. Le confort est secondaire et…

- Je sais, je sais, l'ai-je interrompu. Je connais le missel par cœur. Je crois que je vais repartir demain, tu sais. J'ai assez ri.

- Ah ? Et tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? a-t-il murmuré en soufflant sur sa tisane brûlante.

Je regardais ma propre tasse aux contours bruns, mal lavée, hésitant presque à boire. La nappe en lino me collait aux doigts, je me suis dit que les hôtes faisaient bien mal leur boulot, qui était de faire la vaisselle et nettoyer les tables après chaque repas. Sans doute estimaient-ils qu'ils n'étaient pas payés pour ça, je ne pouvais pas leur donner tort.

- En fait je ne cherchais rien de précis, juste à fuir. Comme d'hab, ai-je fait en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris quand tu as fugué pour la première fois, tu étais en pleine révolte. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Londres.

- Bah, c'était un rêve d'adolescent. Bowie, Lou Reed, Kurt Cobain, tout ça…

- Reed et Cobain sont américains.

- Je sais mais j'avais pas assez de fric pour aller là-bas. Je me suis dit qu'en France j'aurais la police au cul mais pas à Londres. C'était un beau rêve. Une réalité difficile, au final. Sale, ai-je ajouté en grattant une tache de confiture poisseuse sur la nappe.

- Comment tu t'en es sorti ? T'étais pas majeur, à l'époque.

- J'ai dormi çà et là, dans des auberges de jeunesse. J'ai dit que j'étais étudiant et qu'on m'avait volé mes papiers, les types ont fait semblant d'y croire. J'étais un peu inconscient je crois. Je piquais du pain le matin pour survivre dans la journée, c'était pas marrant. Heureusement que c'était la fin du printemps, je me suis réfugié dans des parcs, quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Je m'interromps, un truc me gratte la gorge et je me mets à tousser, Charles me fixe avec attention, sourcils froncés. Décidément c'est ma journée, j'existe. Un peu. Aujourd'hui.

- T'as dû vivre des galères, non ?

- Tu l'as dit. Dans les parcs j'ai rencontré des types pas très nets, qui soi-disant voulaient m'aider. Je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions mais j'avais besoin de fric alors…

- Alors ? a-t-il fait avec un léger effroi.

- Alors j'ai accepté des trucs un peu louches, j'ai travaillé dans des fast-foods merdiques et j'ai fait des photos. Voilà le début de ma vocation. Pas brillant, hein ? Quand tu sors d'un lycée catho ça fait une sacrée dégringolade mais bon… Demain est un autre jour, et tu finis par rencontrer des types bien, vraiment. Tu finis par t'en sortir. J'avais l'impression d'être différent là-bas, un autre moi. Plus fort, sans mémoire. Oui, je m'en suis sorti finalement, ai-je dit en me redressant.

Charles a acquiescé en souriant doucement, il m'a fait grâce d'une réflexion désobligeante sur ma situation actuelle.

- Et… c'est là-bas que tu as découvert ton… penchant ? a-t-il soufflé après quelques minutes.

- Non. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas découvert ça au gré d'une mauvaise rencontre à Londres. J'étais déjà attiré par les garçons bien avant, au collège. François, par exemple…

Son hochement de tête était un peu gêné, sans doute pensait-il aux confessions qu'il avait dû lui faire, puisque c'était son confesseur. J'ai baillé, mes membres étaient lourds, engourdis.

- Bon mon Père, tu me donnes l'absolution, que j'aille me coucher ? Je suis vanné, là.

- Très drôle.

- Oui, je suis très drôle, je sais. Je l'ai toujours été, tu n'as jamais vraiment ri.

- Parce que ton humour n'est qu'un moyen de défense.

- Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir Dieu dans mon équipe, moi, je me défends comme je peux. Allez, bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit, a-t-il murmuré sans bouger. Je voulais juste te dire…

- Oui ?

- T'es un mec bien, Harry.

- Amen, ai-je soufflé en souriant et en m'éloignant vers le couloir.

J'aurais bien aimé le croire mais j'avais encore le portable dans ma poche, que je serrais convulsivement, attendant l'appel de Draco. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait, il fallait qu'il arrive, maintenant.

**A suivre… **

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire perturbante, pardon pour ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dégager du temps pour écrire en ce moment. Mais vous aurez la fin de l'histoire d'ici quelques semaines, promis. Et rassurez-vous, on retrouvera Draco dès le prochain chapitre et la fin ne sera pas forcément dramatique… )**

**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits : **

_**Guest : merci d'avoir découvert mon histoire et de l'aimer (et surtout merci de me le dire de cette manière), ça me touche infiniment. Je comprends que tu adores Charles, tout le monde l'adore en fait, il a volé la vedette aux autres, c'est amusant. Je comprends tout à fait aussi que tu trouves Draco crispant, il l'est, surtout parce qu'on le voit d'un point de vue subjectif et qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pense, au fond. Et t'as raison, comme c'est un acteur, faut se méfier… Merci pour cette belle review, à bientôt ?**_

**Plein de bisous à tous**


	33. Noir

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 33**

**Noir**

**Merci pour vos réactions positives au chapitre précédent, voici encore un chapitre court mais décisif, bonne lecture !**

**_« Noir » est une sublime chanson de Pascal Obispo, à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger…_**

- Alors finalement c'est le clan des méchants qui gagne ? me souffle une voix derrière moi. Vous avez déclaré forfait ?

- Pardon ? dis-je en me retournant d'un bond, surpris.

C'est le matin, j'ai rangé toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, il est temps que je parte, n'importe où. Avant de voir débarquer tout le reste de la Sainte Famille, la gueule enfarinée. Draco ne viendra pas, je me suis fait des illusions. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages, il n'a pas répondu. Tant pis. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, alternant cauchemars où j'étais redevenu enfant à la maison, et cauchemars où je me perdais en forêt, cerné par les loups. Je n'ai jamais croisé un loup de ma vie, il doit y avoir une interprétation psychanalytique, je ne veux pas la connaître.

Frère Matthieu est derrière moi, souriant, il évite ma valise, fait le tour du comptoir de l'accueil et ouvre un tiroir.

- Je vois que vous nous quittez. Sans avoir rendu votre portable. C'est pas bien, ça. Ce sera une amende de 10% de plus sur votre facture, ajoute-t-il en la préparant sur une feuille d'écolier.

- 10% ? C'est légal, ça ?

- Absolument pas. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour dissuader les accros comme vous. Vous êtes resté une semaine, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Et ne me demandez pas si j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, s'il vous plait.

- Ouh là, je m'en garderais bien. Le séjour vous a plu, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? reprend-il avec un grand sourire.

Je fais la moue, il hausse les épaules et prend ma carte bleue. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, à part rentrer bêtement chez moi, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Est-ce que le séjour m'a plu ? On est dans un hôtel, ici ? Vous en êtes là ?

- Ben oui, on en est là. On n'aura pas de clients s'ils ne sont pas satisfaits, le repos de l'âme ne suffit pas toujours. On jongle un peu entre la théorie religieuse et la pratique hôtelière, mais globalement tout ça se coordonne assez bien. Sauf quand les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent…

- Hum, je vois. Vous pouvez m'appeler un taxi s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. Mais il risque d'y avoir de l'attente, le temps qu'il vienne de la ville. Vous auriez mieux fait de l'appeler hier.

- Pas grave, dis-je en soupirant. Je ne connais même pas les horaires des trains, je ne suis pas pressé. Je peux me mettre où, en attendant ?

- Dans la chapelle ? Ca va être l'heure de l'office. Mais non, je plaisante. Comme vous voulez, dans la bibliothèque ou dans une des salles communes, elles sont vides le samedi matin. Ou dehors sur un banc, il y a un rayon qui pointe.

En hochant la tête je m'éloigne vers le banc extérieur, d'où on entend les chants religieux. Un de mes endroits préférés finalement. Malgré la fraîcheur matinale je profite du soleil un peu timide et des chants des oiseaux, je soupire de bien-être. Peu à peu je vois passer les moines et retraitants qui vont à la messe, mon frère me fait un petit signe de la main sans s'arrêter, je ne lui ai pas dit que je partais. Bah, avec un petit peu de chance je serai encore là à la fin de la messe, je pourrai lui dire au revoir. Frère Matthieu passe à son tour, pressé, sans doute en retard, je m'aperçois que je ne l'ai pas salué, lui non plus. Aurais-je dû laisser du pourboire ? Je me console en me disant que tout à l'heure je serai loin et ce sera très bien comme ça. Je ferme un peu les yeux en écoutant les voix mêlées aux trilles des oiseaux avant de m'étendre sur le banc, vanné.

Ce sont des voix beaucoup plus proches qui m'éveillent, les gens sortent de la chapelle, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. J'ai dormi plus d'une heure, je m'étire discrètement en essayant de reprendre contenance et en vérifiant que le taxi ne m'attend pas. Mais non, il n'y a qu'une nouvelle voiture sur le parking et pas de taxi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit reparti, il aurait sonné. Les personnes qui sortent de l'office passent devant moi l'air recueilli, je scrute pour trouver mon frère et lui annoncer mon départ, en vain. Serait-il sorti parmi les premiers, ceux que je n'ai pas entendus ?

Après avoir erré dans les couloirs et les différentes salles je croise à nouveau Frère Matthieu, mon seul allié.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ? Je voudrais lui dire au revoir.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de la chapelle, il me semble que je l'ai aperçu devant le confessionnal, il y est peut-être encore. Il y a des confessions jusqu'à midi. Si je le croise je lui dirai que vous le cherchez.

- Merci, oui, dis-je en rebroussant chemin. Merci pour tout…

- De rien, murmure le jeune moine avec une nuance de regret dans la voix.

J'entre dans la chapelle obscure, encore un peu ébloui par le soleil extérieur, il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la pénombre. Il y a une silhouette près du confessionnal, je m'approche, ce n'est pas mon frère, je ne reconnais pas son dos. Mon frère est peut-être encore en train de se confesser, idée qui me révulse. Je m'assois sur un banc un peu à l'écart, priant pour que Charles apparaisse bientôt. Je ne veux pas partir comme un voleur encore une fois, je dois lui dire adieu. Au revoir.

Je fixe les vitraux pour faire passer le temps, ils sont poussiéreux et ébréchés mais je reconnais des scènes de la bible, Jésus au milieu de ses disciples et le chemin de croix. L'encens me soulève le cœur, le passé revient à chaque respiration, pénible. Comment Charles peut-il supporter cela, comment peut-il s'y accrocher ? Pourquoi ? Un air d'orgue s'élève, un peu hésitant, j'en conclus que ce n'est pas l'organiste habituel, peut-être un retraitant qui s'essaie à l'instrument.

La porte de la chapelle grince, je n'y prête pas attention, essayant de reconnaître les pieds qui dépassent sous le lourd tissu du confessionnal. Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute, le cœur au maximum.

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, me souffle une voix familière dans mon dos.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je en me retournant d'un bloc, abasourdi et ravi.

- Tu m'as envoyé un message, non ? Il faut qu'on parle, répond-il sérieusement – trop sérieusement – en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Je ne t'espérais plus, dis-je en souriant, ravi.

Il est venu pour moi, tout n'est pas perdu. Pourtant son air sombre m'inquiète, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi fait-il cette tête-là ? Ou est-ce une blague ?

- Je te manquais un peu quand même ? je lance un peu bêtement.

-Tu parles. C'est quoi ce message pourri que tu m'as envoyé en début de semaine ? fait-il durement.

- Quoi ?

- Celui où tu me demandais pardon ?

- Je… je ne sais plus. Ah si, je sais. C'était après un groupe de parole sur le pardon justement et… j'ai eu besoin de te dire ça, voilà. Que j'étais désolé.

- Mais de quoi ? reprend-il sèchement. T'es désolé de quoi ?

- Comment ? Ben… de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur. Que ça ait foiré, toi et moi. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas toujours bien conduit et…

- Et les photos ? me coupe-t-il sèchement en refermant sa main sur mon épaule, avec force.

Je remarque qu'il me dévisage fixement, le regard dur et ses doigts fins me font mal, comme les griffes d'un aigle. Il porte un imper gris foncé et un bonnet noir qui cache sa blondeur, je me demande s'il joue un rôle de malfrat dans un téléfilm non loin de là.

- Mais quelles photos ? J'ai fait une retraite religieuse, là, je n'ai pas pris de photos. J'ai même pas emmené mes appareils. De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Les photos de notre rencontre, quand j'étais grimé et les membres entravés. Tu m'avais bien baisé, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, dis-je après une hésitation. Enfin je dirais pas ça comme ça mais… Et alors ?

- Tu ne me les as jamais données. Pas toutes. Tu viens de les vendre, hein ? fait-il en me secouant. C'est pour ça que tu me demandais pardon ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade, Draco. Je ne les ai jamais vendues. Je ne demandais pas du tout pardon pour ça. Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ?

- A ton avis ? Que tu voulais te venger après notre rupture. Ce serait bien ton genre, de disparaître en semant ta merde. Rends-moi ces photos alors, en preuve de ta bonne foi.

- Mais je ne les ai pas sur moi, dis-je sidéré. Je te les rendrai à Londres si tu veux. Quand je rentrerai, ce soir. Ne t'affole pas.

Draco me regarde avec méfiance, je n'y comprends plus rien.

- T'es venu jusque là pour ça ? je reprends, inquiet.

- On me propose un rôle en or dans une série, je ne peux pas laisser traîner des bombes potentielles. Rends-moi ces photos - avec les négatifs - si tu tiens vraiment à moi. Si tu m'as vraiment aimé, comme tu le prétends, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rictus.

- Et toi, tu m'as aimé ? dis-je en essayant de dégager mon épaule.

Il me semble voir passer une lueur de mépris dans les yeux gris mais il répond doucement :

- Oui. Au début, oui. Mais tu sais ce que c'est… le temps qui passe, les malentendus, la vie quoi. Tes doutes continuels. Pénibles. Maintenant rends-moi les photos, et vite. Tu rentres quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, en principe. J'attends un taxi, je réponds machinalement. Attends, t'as dit quoi, là ? Tu m'as aimé au début seulement ?

- Je ne sais plus, ne commence pas avec ça. Ca me fatigue. Alors donne-moi mes photos et tout ira bien. Sinon…

- Tu me menaces ? je souffle éberlué. Sinon quoi ?

- C'est toi qui m'obliges à te menacer. Disons qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelques ennuis, à toi ou à ta famille.

- Mais t'es cinglé, Draco ! Et laisse ma famille tranquille, je t'interdis de t'en mêler.

- Tu parles d'une famille. Des dégénérés,oui.

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir, je lance en me dégageant d'un fort coup d'épaule et en le repoussant fortement en arrière, le faisant tomber du banc dans un vacarme effrayant. T'es qu'un sale con Draco, je t'interdis de juger ma famille !

Une rage salvatrice brûle dans mon ventre, j'ai envie de pulvériser sa jolie petite gueule de salaud, je lui donne un grand coup de pied dans le mollet, il pousse un cri. Ca me fait du bien de le voir démuni comme ça, à ma merci. Je le déteste tellement que je me dis que je pourrais le tuer de mes mains et ne ressentir que de la joie, en cet instant. La joie de la vengeance, qui me bouffe depuis si longtemps. J'attrape son cou et je serre, le secouant fortement.

- Tu viens me faire chanter ? Attends je vais te régler ton compte, moi et…

Je sens une main m'attraper par l'épaule et me soulever vers l'arrière, sur le coup j'en lâche ma proie qui se met à ramper pour se dégager.

- Arrête tes conneries Harry, me souffle mon frère qui me tient toujours fermement par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es dans une Eglise ici, je te rappelle.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Charles. Ca ne te concerne pas.

- Ca me concerne parce que ça se passe ici et que je suis ton frère, dit-il sans me lâcher. Marre de tes conneries. Et vous, vous faites quoi ici ? demande-t-il à Draco qui essaie de se relever.

- Je viens voir Harry, répond ce dernier avec réticence. Laissez-nous.

Il repousse le banc qui grince douloureusement puis essuie son imper froissé, essayant de reprendre contenance. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il m'a dit, je tremble encore de colère tout en tentant de ne rien montrer à Charles, pour qu'il parte. Mais il reste debout entre nous, nous jaugeant du regard avec dureté.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, reprend Draco. C'est une affaire entre Harry et moi.

- C'est toi qui lui as dit de venir ? me demande Charles en ignorant la dernière remarque de Draco.

- Oui… mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait de cette façon. Rassure-toi, j'allais partir et on va régler cette histoire entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si, je m'inquiète. Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles, Harry. T'as pas changé, hein ? reprend Charles comme si j'étais un sale gosse.

- Quoi ? dis-je avec un frisson désagréable.

- Toujours à vouloir jouer les justiciers à tort et à travers. Bon, vous vous allez déguerpir et repartir chez vous, lance-t-il à Draco qui crispe ses poings, et toi Harry tu vas rester avec moi. Exécution. Exécution ! répète-t-il alors qu'on ne bouge pas.

Sa voix résonne dans l'Eglise, l'amplifiant d'une manière terrifiante qui me tétanise. Je jette un coup d'œil à la statue du Christ qui surplombe l'autel, m'attendant à des remontrances ou un châtiment divin. Draco, pâle et hagard, fait un pas en arrière et semble fixer un point derrière moi, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que j'entends une voix un peu traînante qui me hérisse.

- Bon, assez ri messieurs, fait Peter qui apparaît derrière Charles et fait mine de pointer sa poche contre le dos de mon frère, comme si elle contenait un revolver.

C'est tellement gros que je me dis que c'est une scène de film, qu'il y a des caméras cachées quelque part. Je suis abasourdi, c'est juste pas possible, pas croyable. Mais ils ont l'air d'y croire, eux.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir, grogne Draco.

- T'as pas l'air de t'en sortir tout seul, Draco, t'es trop mollasson. Mon Père, vous allez m'accompagner dans le confessionnal pendant que Harry va chercher les négatifs des photos, reprend mielleusement Peter.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous, dis-je en sentant mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête. Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Laissez Charles tranquille, il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Peut-être. On va appeler ça un dommage collatéral alors, reprend Peter avec un sourire faux, sans bouger. Va me chercher les négatifs !

- Je ne les ai pas. Ils sont à Londres.

- Impossible. On a tout fouillé avec Draco, il n'y a rien dans ton studio photo. Tu ne nous en voudras pas, on a laissé un peu de bordel… Bah, c'était déjà pas très rangé, de toute façon.

- Mais comment vous êtes entrés chez moi ? dis-je en regardant alternativement Draco et Peter qui se sont encore rapprochés de nous, l'air menaçant.

J'ai du mal à croire que Peter tienne vraiment un revolver dans sa poche, ce n'est peut-être que du bluff mais sa détermination est telle que je me dis que la tension dans sa bouche et ses yeux n'est pas feinte, il est dangereux.

- Ta gentille sœur nous a donné la clé du studio, répond Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a été charmante, reprend Peter. Très compréhensive…

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de mal à Noémie, je lance alors que Peter tire Charles par le bras vers le confessionnal. Vous me le paierez.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Et laissez Charles partir ! Lâchez-le. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça…

- Et alors ? C'est de ta faute s'il est dans la merde, Harry, t'avais qu'à pas te réfugier ici.

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles trop, Harry, reprend Peter. A tort et à travers, c'est dommage. T'as entendu parler du secret de la confession ?

- On n'avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas, Peter, intervient Draco en le fusillant du regard.

En un instant je comprends que, comme je l'avais soupçonné, c'est Draco qui a laissé fuiter l'aventure de mon frère et je sens un voile rouge me tomber devant les yeux, un ras de marée de colère monte en moi, prêt à exploser. Je fais un pas vers Peter, fou de rage :

- Lâche mon frère ! Tout de suite !

- Calme-toi et recule, fait ce dernier prudemment. Si tu fais encore un pas je le…

- NON ! Laisse mon frère ! T'entends ? Laisse mon frère !

Ma propre voix me fait peur, je beugle sans retenue, les yeux injectés de sang, aveuglé par la haine. Je ne sais plus très bien qui menace mon frère, Peter ou Pierre, mais cette fois c'en est trop, cette fois je dois me venger, je suis un homme, plus un enfant. Sans plus réfléchir j'attrape un chandelier sur pied et j'en flanque un grand coup sur la tête de Peter avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Il s'écroule lourdement par terre, sous les yeux horrifiés de Draco et Charles qui se reculent et me fixent avec effroi, voyant un mince filet de sang couler du crâne de Peter. Mes mains tremblent violemment et je lâche le chandelier qui tombe lui aussi avec fracas sur les dalles froides, le bruit parait résonner à l'infini.

- Mais… t'es fou, murmure Draco horrifié sans quitter Peter des yeux. T'es complètement fou…

- Non. Non. Il menaçait Charles, il voulait le tuer, dis-je en tremblant alors que Charles se penche sur le corps inanimé. Il voulait le tuer.

- Mais il n'avait même pas de revolver, murmure Draco. On voulait juste te faire peur…

- Il faut appeler une ambulance, fait Charles d'une voix sourde. Tout de suite. Vous entendez ? Vous avez des portables, non ? Alors appelez tout de suite les secours.

Je reste bras ballants, tétanisé pas les événements alors que Draco sort en tremblant son téléphone de sa poche, livide. Devant son hésitation Charles le lui prend des mains et appelle le SAMU, Draco et moi nous regardons sans bouger, tétanisés. La voix de mon frère me semble venir de très loin, au travers d'un bruit de cascade.

- Allo ? Oui, c'est le monastère Saint-Pierre. Un homme est blessé à la tête, il gît par terre. Nous sommes dans la chapelle, dépêchez-vous. Oui, il respire mais il perd du sang, je l'ai mis en position latérale de sécurité.

Finalement je me laisse tomber sur un banc, jambes coupées, alors que Draco s'accroupit à côté de Peter et lui murmure des mots rassurants. C'est là que je réalise que c'est lui qu'il aime, il n'a pas eu un geste pour moi, que du dégoût. L'homme respire faiblement, la tache de sang s'élargit sous sa tête.

- Oh mon dieu, je m'entends murmurer. Oh mon dieu, comment ça a pu se passer ? Charles, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mon frère secoue la tête, visiblement dépassé, puis se relève et pose sa main sur mon bras doucement.

- Tu l'as fait pour me défendre, Harry. Tu me croyais en danger. C'est pas de ta faute.

Il me sourit gentiment et tente de m'apaiser comme on apaise un enfant, je fixe l'homme à terre avec incompréhension.

- Je croyais qu'il te voulait du mal… Je voulais juste te défendre...

- Je sais, Harry, je sais, soupire-t-il. Mais c'est fini maintenant, c'est fini.

Alors que la lourde porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre sur la silhouette de frère Matthieu, je réalise que j'ai encore fait une connerie en croyant bien faire, et que ce ne sera jamais fini.

**A suivre… **

**RDV la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, merci à vous qui reviewez,**** vos reviews sont parfois si pertinentes que j'en suis soufflée…**…

** Pour info je vous signale que je vais sortir la semaine prochaine un nouveau livre, « Love letters », que j'avais posté sur fictionpress sous le titre « Lettres mortes ». Si ça vous intéresse envoyez-moi un petit message !**

**BISOUS**** !**


	34. Beau malheur

**CLOSE UP**

**Chapitre 34**

**Ce qu'on voit, allée Rimbaud**

**Il y aura deux chansons pour cette fin : une pour le chapitre 34 et l'autre pour l'épilogue, qui suit. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout…**

_**« Ce qu'on voit allée Rimbaud » est une chanson de Pascal Obispo. **_

**Un an plus tard**

La porte en fer résonne derrière moi, je frissonne en relevant mon col, ébloui par la clarté toute relative du jour. Une brève sensation de panique s'empare de moi, je regarde à droite et à gauche, indécis. Je suis libre, je ne sais que faire. Où aller. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait, il n'y a personne. Une mobylette pétarade non loin, je me crispe autour de mon col. Je cille, sur la petite place boueuse une femme semble attendre, une poussette devant elle. Elle ne me regarde pas, je détourne les yeux. La porte résonne à nouveau derrière moi, je sursaute. Je sais que derrière les vitres du bar des gens observent ceux qui sortent, je préfère leur tourner le dos.

Au moment où je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus, un peu paumé, j'entends une voix dans mon dos :

- Harry !

Je me retourne, cœur battant, un homme barbu vient vers moi, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Il a changé et forci, ses vêtements sombres et son allure ne déparent pas ici.

- Guillaume ?

- Ben oui, c'est moi. Je t'avais dit que je serais là à ta sortie, non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître…

- J'ai tellement vieilli ? Merci… Allez viens, on va boire un café, dit-il en me prenant par le bras.

- Mais tout le monde va savoir que je sors de…

- Ils en ont vu d'autres, rassure-toi. Et puis t'as fait ta peine, non ? T'es libre, maintenant.

J'acquiesce, gorge serrée, on rentre dans le café sentant le chien mouillé et le café froid. Les discussions vont bon train autour de la télé, au fond.

- C'était le championnat hier, m'explique Guillaume en s'asseyant.

Championnat de quoi, je l'ignore. Je m'en fous. Le brouhaha s'accroît, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que me dit Guillaume. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis dehors. Des chaises raclent par terre, un chien aboie, je soupire.

- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? répète Guillaume en se penchant vers moi, je hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai quelques adresses de foyers mais…

- Tu ne retournes pas à Londres ?

- Non. Le propriétaire a repris son appartement, comme je ne payais plus les loyers. Normal.

- Et tes photos ?

- Elles ont servi à rembourser une partie du préjudice de Peter, je ne sais même pas combien il a récupéré, dis-je avec indifférence. Je m'en fous.

Un serveur nous apporte deux cafés et des croissants, j'ai l'estomac serré. Une femme me regarde avec insistance un peu plus loin, je baisse le nez sur la table en formica, grattant une petite tache avec l'ongle.

- Et maintenant ? souffle Guillaume gentiment, je secoue à nouveau la tête. Tu sais que tu peux rester chez nous aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Dans mon administration on embauche parfois des gens qui sortent de prison, ce sera un petit job mais…

- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser. A envisager l'avenir. Marine aussi m'a proposé de venir chez elle, mais…

- Mais ?

- Je viens à peine d'être libéré, c'est pas pour m'enfermer à nouveau dans ma famille. Même si ça me terrifie, la liberté, j'avoue. J'ai donné ton adresse au juge d'application des peines mais je ne suis pas sûr de rester. En tout cas merci d'être venu et de m'accueillir chez toi, j'apprécie vachement, dis-je en tentant de sourire. Je sais que toi tu ne vas pas me faire la leçon….

Guillaume hoche la tête et pose sa main sur la mienne, doucement.

- Je sais ce qu'est la captivité. Et je sais ce qu'est la peur de la liberté. On n'oublie pas l'enfer comme ça…

Un mauvais frisson me prend, je bois mon café amer d'une traite, pour me donner une contenance. Les cris et rires des supporters me paraissent superflus, dérisoires. Comme la vie. La soi-disant liberté.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi maintenant, exactement ? je demande dans un souffle. On n'en a pas beaucoup parlé.

- Oh, j'ai acheté une maison à Nancy avec mes indemnités, on a déménagé l'année dernière, avec Marie. Je travaille dans les bureaux, à la direction régionale. C'est un emploi administratif mais ça me va bien. Je ne pourrais plus aller sur le terrain, tu sais, je n'en ai pas la force. Je me rends utile autrement. Du moins j'essaie.

J'admire sa tranquillité, à moins que ça ne soit de la résignation. En jouant avec les morceaux de sucre je me dis qu'on peut s'en sortir, peut-être. De l'enfer.

- Et les enfants ?

- Oh, ils vont bien. Clara est une chipie et Emmanuel va bientôt rentrer à la maternelle, c'est fou. Elle adore son petit frère et joue à la petite maman, c'est adorable. Quand on les voit ensemble on ne croirait jamais que…

Il se tait et je sais très bien ce qu'il allait dire « On ne croirait jamais qu'ils ne sont que demi-frère et sœur », j'acquiesce en pensant à Charles. Il ne sait pas que je sors aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu me revoir. Il a droit à sa propre vie, maintenant.

Mon cousin et moi buvons notre café en silence, j'émiette un croissant sur la nappe à carreaux. Je ne dois pas parler de mon frère, j'ignore toujours si Guillaume est au courant ou non. J'ai appris le prix du silence, je ne parlerai plus à tort et à travers, oh non. Guillaume me raconte des anecdotes sur ses enfants, je l'envie d'avoir ça, cet amour-là. Cet ancrage-là. Je me détends peu à peu, un rayon de soleil éclaire un morceau de formica, par terre.

Soudain une grande silhouette se dresse à côté de nous dans le café, je recule sur ma chaise, effrayé.

- Harry, mon fils, fait mon père avec emphase en ouvrant les bras.

Tout le monde le regarde, il est sublime dans son rôle de Sauveur, père parfait, compréhensif et grandiose. Il se donne en spectacle, comme d'habitude, je cache une grimace alors qu'il me serre brièvement contre lui.

- Comment tu as su ? je lui demande alors qu'il tire une chaise pour s'asseoir avec nous.

- Par ton avocat. A ton avis, qui l'a payé ? Tu sais combien ton « ami » et son acolyte réclamaient en dommages et intérêts ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dis-je sourdement. Pas maintenant papa, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prêt. Pars.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu sais que j'ai raté une réunion de travail très importante à la mairie pour venir te chercher ? fait-il d'un ton offensé.

- Me chercher ? Me chercher pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? J'irai nulle part avec toi, dis-je en me levant, paniqué.

Guillaume m'attrape par le bras et me demande de me calmer, toutes les têtes sont tournées vers nous et je m'imagine en un éclair que les flics vont venir et me ramener en prison. Comme quand mon père nous menaçait d'appeler la police lorsque nous séchions un cours, gamins. Il me fixe avec incompréhension, je me rassois, les épaules basses, le cœur lourd, pas prêt pour un nouveau sermon paternel. Mon cousin glisse quelques mots à son oreille puis ce dernier se penche vers moi, l'air grave.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Harry, mais sache que ta place est toujours chez nous. Il est temps d'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher, tu as payé.

Je hoche la tête, yeux fermés, priant pour qu'il parte. Vite.

- Tu es juste mal tombé, avec ces crapules ont essayé de te faire chanter et qui t'ont poussé à bout. Mais tu es et reste mon fils, Harry. Tu le sais, hein ? Hein ? insiste-t-il en posant sa main sur mon bras et je hoche la tête plus vite, pour m'en débarrasser. Tu viendras nous voir, hein ?

- Oui, papa, je souffle les yeux toujours fermés– pieux mensonge.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous laisser seuls, intervient Guillaume et je perçois une exclamation étouffée en réponse.

- Mais c'est mon fils…

- C'est trop tôt, Harry ne peut pas tout gérer d'un coup. Attendez un peu, laissez-lui le temps, reprend Guillaume doucement.

Peut-être que si je reste immobile comme ça mon père disparaîtra définitivement – peut-être que tout disparaîtra définitivement. Une chaise racle le sol, les bruits s'éloignent déjà, on dirait. Une voiture démarre, dehors.

- Tout va bien, il est parti, me souffle Guillaume. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Il ne te voulait pas de mal, tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai trop honte.

- Honte de quoi ? Tu as voulu défendre ton frère, tu as fais une connerie et tu as payé. Fin de l'histoire. Fin de l'histoire, répète-t-il plus fermement.

- Tu crois que c'est si facile ? dis-je avec amertume.

- Non. Non, je sais que c'est difficile, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais regarde-moi, je me suis battu, je m'en suis sorti. Je suis différent mais heureux. Tu peux réussir aussi, Harry. Tu dois réussir. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour te défendre. Tu es innocent, Harry, insiste Guillaume. Innocent dans ton âme.

- La légitime défense n'a pas été retenue, au procès.

- Je ne te parle pas de droit, je te parle de ta conscience. Il faut liquider le passé, c'est le moment. Maintenant il faut repartir de l'avant, Harry. Tu n'as pas trente ans, tu as la vie devant toi. Toute la vie…

Je fixe la petite place désolée, devant le bar, avec la prison sur le côté. Pour l'instant c'est ça, toute ma vie. Et je n'ai plus Draco. Je ne l'aurai plus jamais. « Pervers narcissique » a conclu le psy, un instant je me suis demandé s'il parlait de moi ou de Draco. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce que disait le rapport psychiatrique mais il parait que moi je suis normal, juste hypersensible.

- Et… tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Lui ? Qui ça ?

- Draco, fait-il avec une petite grimace.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je l'ai croisé au procès, il m'a à peine regardé. Il se tenait prostré, comme si c'était lui la victime.

- C'est un acteur. Ca lui a fait de la pub, au moins.

- Arrête. Dis pas ça. Tu sais, le plus dur c'est de penser qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Pourquoi il est resté aussi longtemps, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas psy, Harry. Soit c'est un monstre, soit il a caché ses sentiments derrière un masque. De toute façon il faut l'oublier, conclut-il rapidement. Bon, on va y aller, fait-il en posant un billet de dix euros sur la table. Tu viens avec moi à Nancy ?

- Oui mais j'aimerais…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais juste faire un petit détour.

- D'accord. Pour aller où ?

- Là-bas, je murmure en frissonnant.

- Là-bas ? Où ça ?

- Là où tout s'est passé. Au monastère.

- Mais tu es sûr que… ?

- Oui, je suis sûr, dis-je plus fermement et il me semble que je reconnais enfin ma propre voix.

oOo oOo oOo

Guillaume me parle tout le long du chemin mais je n'écoute rien. Le paysage défile, des maisons, des champs, puis la forêt, tout me semble être un décor coloré, comme à la télé. Je m'assoupis, bercé par la chaleur de l'habitacle et la musique d'Eric Clapton en sourdine. Puis je sens un coup de frein et j'ouvre les yeux, le monastère apparaît derrière le virage, à demi caché par les branches.

Guillaume s'arrête, je m'étire et me mordille la lèvre, indécis. Il me souhaite bonne chance, je sors, un peu étourdi par le voyage et l'air piquant. Des oiseaux s'en donnent à cœur joie, je récupère ma petite valise dans le coffre. Un peu angoissé je frappe à la porte, un moine vient m'ouvrir, je ne le reconnais pas. C'est mieux comme ça. Je lui explique en quelques mots le but de ma venue, il secoue la tête :

- Les visites sont interdites.

- Je sais. S'il vous plait.

- Je suis désolé, c'est le règlement. Au revoir, fait-il en me claquant la porte au nez.

Un peu déstabilisé je reste immobile devant la porte fermée, je n'ai plus la force ni le courage de frapper pour qu'on m'ouvre, la prison m'a bien calmé. Il faut accepter ce qu'on ne peut changer, je le sais maintenant. Je fais quelques pas jusqu'au banc devant l'entrée, découragé. Guillaume m'attend dans la voiture, ça m'ennuie pour lui. Le vent se lève et des gouttes s'écrasent lourdement sur le banc, je me réfugie sous le porche de la chapelle, juste à côté. Les voix qui s'élèvent me font sourire, rien n'a changé. Alors que le vent redouble je me glisse à l'intérieur, les églises sont ouvertes à tous, sauf erreur de ma part. De toute façon, je risque quoi ?

Installé sur le dernier banc j'écoute les chants grégoriens, le cœur serré. Leur pureté et leur ferveur réveillent quelque chose en moi, une étincelle pas encore éteinte. L'odeur de l'encens et l'atmosphère recueillie me font un peu tourner la tête, j'oublie où je suis et ce que j'ai fait, j'ai quinze ans et j'y crois à nouveau, brièvement. Oui, le pardon j'y crois maintenant. Je ferme les yeux, porté par la magie des chants, l'esprit vide, libéré. Puis les voix et l'orgue se taisent, je ne bouge pas, yeux clos. Les pas s'éloignent et le silence bruit autour de moi, percé parfois par des trilles d'oiseau, dehors.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sens une présence à côté de moi, j'ouvre les yeux, une silhouette cachée par une capuche est à côté de moi, sur le banc.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Harry ?

- Eh oui. L'assassin revient toujours sur le lieu de son crime, pas vrai ?

- Il parait. Mais il n'y a pas eu crime puis la victime est toujours vivante. Je n'en reviens pas, j'avoue.

- Pardon de débarquer comme ça, je suis désolé, je murmure en me tournant vers lui. Je voulais juste revoir Charles cinq minutes, même si lui ne veut plus me voir…

- Votre frère n'est plus ici, Harry, répond Matthieu à voix basse. Il officie à nouveau dans un nouveau diocèse, dans le Vercors, je crois.

- Oh, je souffle, désappointé.

Frère Matthieu tremble un peu, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de longs mois même si on a échangé des lettres souvent, il n'a pas changé. A croire que la foi vous cristallise dans une éternelle pureté. Mais il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir, et il me vouvoie.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien…

- C'est pas grave, dis-je en me recroquevillant un peu sur mon siège. Je voulais aussi vous remercier, te remercier pour les courriers que tu m'as envoyés pendant ma détention, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé.

- C'est normal, balbutie-t-il. C'est dans nos attributions…

Matthieu détourne les yeux, gêné, je m'interroge sur le sens des quelques lettres échangées, sur cette proximité née sur papier qui n'existe pas vraiment, au final. Toutes ces confidences et ces mots lourds de sens qu'on a échangés – que j'ai cru échanger. Ce que je prenais pour de l'amitié n'était que l'empathie du moine pour le pécheur, au final. Il est mal à l'aise, je me suis mépris. Merde.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en me redressant. C'est évident. Bon je vais y aller…

- Attends, dit-il d'une voix étouffée alors que je m'éloigne. Pourquoi vous… tu ne resterais pas ici ? Tu pourrais te ressourcer et…

- M'enfermer ici alors que je viens de retrouver la liberté ? Impossible, non. Merci quand même, dis-je en secouant lentement la tête. C'est déjà gentil de ta part de m'avoir écrit pendant ces longs mois.

- J'étais sincère, tu sais.

- Vraiment ? C'est beau, la charité chrétienne…

- Harry, attends, souffle-t-il dans mon dos.

Je secoue la tête, le cœur pris dans un étau. J'ai donné, déjà. Trop. Je racle le sol mouillé de ma chaussure boueuse, laissant des traces par terre.

- Merci de continuer à prier pour mon salut, dis- je en faisant rapidement demi-tour. Merci pour tout.

Mes pas claquent un peu trop fort sur le sol en pierre, je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie, le rouge au front. Bah, ce n'est qu'une connerie de plus.

Je cours sous la pluie battante jusqu'à la voiture de Guillaume, il démarre après m'avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Qui ? Charles ? Non. Il n'est plus ici. Tu le savais ?

- Non, dit-il sourdement en détournant le regard. Nous n'avons plus de contacts, Charles et moi, depuis pas mal de temps…

Quel con. Encore une gaffe. Je me mordille la lèvre, agacé, en regardant le paysage défiler.

- Tu lui avais dit que tu passerais ? reprend-il au bout de quelques instants.

- En fait, non. Il ne veut plus me parler. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs lettres depuis la prison, il n'a jamais répondu.

- Des lettres qui disaient quoi ? fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je lui demandais pardon… je murmure dans un souffle. Mais je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, je lui ai trop pourri la vie.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? C'est bien pour le défendre que tu as assommé l'autre imbécile, non ?

- Oui, mais…

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, submergé par l'émotion.

_C'est dimanche matin, en été. Je suis dans mon lit, réveillé depuis des heures, angoissé. Hier à la cabane Charles a pris ma défense contre Pierre mais cette nuit il l'a suivi en bas, en enfer. Je ne me suis pas levé. Je suis resté tétanisé entre mes draps, tremblant. Est-ce que ça va durer tout le temps ? Toute ma vie ? L'avenir n'existe pas, ni le passé. Il n'y a que la peur, au quotidien. Bientôt ce sera moi, bientôt il posera ses doigts sur moi aussi. En ce moment ils dorment dans les lits à côté, je ne discerne que leurs ombres dans la pénombre. Les oiseaux chantent joyeusement dehors, mon cœur est une pierre. Ca se rapproche, je le sens. Il faut que je me lève, même s'il est trop tôt, j'ai peur._

_Alors je m'habille mécaniquement, comme chaque dimanche matin, j'enfile ma belle chemise blanche bien repassée, tout à l'heure nous irons tous à l'église, en famille modèle. Je descends dans les escaliers en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire craquer les marches, tout est calme. En passant devant le salon j'aperçois une silhouette à genoux, je tressaute et m'immobilise. C'est ma mère qui prie devant le petit autel consacré à la Vierge, sous la fenêtre. Elle tourne la tête et m'aperçoit, surprise._

_- Tu es déjà prêt, Harry ? Il est bien tôt, pourtant… Tu veux venir prier avec moi ?_

_Je préfèrerais qu'elle me propose des tartines mais j'acquiesce et viens me placer à genoux en face d'elle, joignant mes mains aux siennes, glacées. C'est si rare de l'avoir ainsi, rien qu'à moi pour quelques instants que je sens mon cœur battre plus fort et une douce chaleur m'envahir. Oui, maman m'aime, elle me comprendra, me consolera. Elle me sourit alors que je murmure « Je vous salue Marie », sa voix se mêle à la mienne, nous prions et respirons ensemble, en état de grâce._

_- Bon, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes en se relevant. Il faut que je prépare le déjeuner des petits._

_- Maman… dis-je alors que les battements redoublent dans ma poitrine. Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

_- Une confession ? fait-elle en ouvrant plus grand les yeux. Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es déjà levé ? Allez, vas-y je t'écoute… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme bêtise ?_

_- Je… C'est pas moi mais c'est mon frère qui…_

_- Ce n'est pas très chrétien de dénoncer les autres, Harry, dit-elle en cessant de sourire. _

_- Je sais mais… C'est pour Charles. Je dois l'aider. _

_- Comment ? fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Charles ?_

_Je soupire, j'ai peur. Déjà son visage change, les nuages arrivent. Comment trouver les mots ? Est-ce qu'il existe des mots pour ça ? _

_- Eh bien… Pierre l'embête et… ça me fait peur._

_- Quoi ? fait-elle durement. « L'embête » ça veut dire quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils se chamaillent ?_

_- Non, non, dis-je en secouant la tête, écarlate. C'est pas ça. Il le… enfin tu comprends, quoi._

_- Non, je ne comprends rien du tout, Harry. Bon, va déjeuner, il est tard, fait-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte._

_Mon espoir de lui parler s'éloigne, si je ne le fais pas là je ne trouverai plus jamais le courage. Jamais._

_- Attends maman ! Attends !_

_Elle soupire lourdement et se retourne, je fais trois pas sans plus sentir mes jambes, dans plus rien sentir du tout, que mon cœur qui essaie de sortir de ma poitrine._

_- Quoi encore, Harry ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire…_

_- Pierre a eu des gestes sur Charles, il… il lui fait mal, le soir._

_- Quoi ? Quoi ? répète-t-elle en blanchissant d'un coup._

_- Oui. Ils s'enferment dans le salon en bas et… ils font des trucs, la nuit. Mais Charles ne veut pas, ça lui fait mal. Il faut faire quelque chose, mam…_

_Une gifle vient d'exploser sur ma joue, je suis tétanisé. _

_- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu entends ? Plus jamais ! _

_- Mais c'est vrai !_

_- Comment oses-tu inventer des mensonges pareils, c'est honteux. Horrible ! Quelle honte, quelle honte ! répète-t-elle en me fixant avec effroi. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça, plus jamais ! D'ailleurs tu es puni pour la journée, Harry, va dans ta chambre pour prier et demander pardon, tout de suite !_

_J'ai entendu la porte claquer, mon sang avait quitté mon corps, comme l'enfance. Peu après Pierre est parti à l'armée, Charles au séminaire et moi à Londres, sans que nous ayons jamais réabordé le sujet. Mais mon père ne m'a plus jamais regardé de la même façon, j'avais perdu ma place de préféré dans son cœur. Ma place de fils. _

**EPILOGUE**

**BEAU MALHEUR**

La circulation est dense aux abords de Nancy mais nous nous dirigeons vers les faubourgs, une succession de petites maisons alignées, blanchâtres. Guillaume me parle de sa ville mais je ne l'écoute pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Une sensation d'irréalité m'envahit, je regrette presque de n'être pas seul, j'évite de me demander comment affronter Marie et les enfants. Comment faire semblant de vivre une vie normale. Alors que nous sommes bloqués derrière un camion Guillaume pose une main sur mon bras.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévenu Marie, tout se passera bien. Elle a l'habitude des gens en difficulté, c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais…

J'acquiesce sans répondre, me mordillant la lèvre. Oui, c'est sans doute quelqu'un de bien, j'espère juste qu'elle a oublié notre dernière rencontre, le soir où elle a frappé à la porte de Charles. Le soir où je lui ai dit de monter le voir, en haut. Le soir où j'ai tout raconté à Draco, au téléphone. Le soir où tout s'est enclenché…

Guillaume se gare devant une maison semblable aux autres, un peu décrépie, un chien se met à aboyer en sautant devant la petite clôture.

- C'est Dofus, notre chien. Il fait beaucoup de bruit mais il est très gentil, rassure-toi.

Je le suis en haussant les épaules, mon sac sur le dos. Derrière la petite maison on devine un jardin avec une balançoire et des jeux d'enfants, il n'est pas bien net ni bien rangé, c'est un fouillis qui me rassure un peu, bêtement.

- Rentre, Marie a dû aller chercher Clara à l'école, c'est l'heure de la sortie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci, dis-je en avançant dans l'entrée envahie elle aussi de vêtements et jeux d'enfants.

- Regarde pas le bazar, Manu fout un bordel pas possible en quelques minutes, on n'arrête pas de ranger mais bon…

- Manu ? Le bébé ?

- Ah, c'est plus un bébé, il a grandi, le petit bonhomme, tu vas voir. Bah, c'est sympa comme ça. C'est vivant au moins.

- Oui, c'est sûr. C'est pas comme chez nous, quand on était petits, hein ?

- Ca, tu peux le dire… dis-je en me rappelant de l'obsession de ma mère pour la propreté et le rangement.

Je le suis dans la salle à manger envahie elle aussi de jouets, il en déplace quelques-uns pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir, avec une petite grimace contrite. La pièce est remplie de canapés et coussins, avec des plantes et des fleurs, un petit air de campagne. Rien à voir en effet avec les grandes maisons glaciales de nos enfances, et c'est bien.

- Je t'offre quoi ? Jus de fruit, bière ?

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bu d'alcool alors… un truc pas trop fort, genre panaché ?

- Ok, je te prépare ça, fait-il en souriant. Je vais m'en prendre un aussi. On fêtera plus dignement ta sortie ce soir, j'ai du champagne au frais.

- Oh non ! je m'exclame malgré moi. Il n'y a rien à fêter, tu sais.

- Mais si, ta libération. Le début du reste de ta vie. Ca vaut le coup de le fêter, tu verras.

Guillaume disparaît dans la cuisine et je laisse errer mon regard sur les bibelots et les photos de famille, partout les petites bouilles des enfants et le sourire de Marie, si pur. Une photo de groupe, peut-être un baptême, peut-être que j'y suis, quelque part. Il me semble reconnaître une horloge au mur, c'est un style qui m'est familier.

Mon cousin revient avec deux verres et deux parts de tarte aux pommes, c'est si simple et convivial après la prison que les larmes me montent aux yeux, bêtement. Le bruit des petites cuillères meuble le silence, parfois entrecoupé des aboiements du chien, dehors.

- T'as un CV ? me dit Guillaume à brûle-pourpoint.

- Pardon ?

- Un CV pour te trouver un boulot. Je connais très bien l'assistante sociale là où je travaille, elle pourra t'aider à trouver un job.

- J'en ai déjà vu, des assistantes sociales en prison. Mais je ne sais rien faire, dommage.

- Mais t'étais photographe ! C'est un vrai métier, ça.

- Tu parles. Tu crois que des gens auront envie de se faire photographier par un repris de justice ?

- Arrête ça. T'es pas obligé de le dire si tu es photographe indépendant. Il y aura toujours des mariages et des baptêmes, non ?

- Avec quel argent ?

Au moment où il va répondre des éclats de voix nous parviennent, j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'entrée, mon cœur se serre.

- Enlevez vos chaussures les enfants ! fait une voix joyeuse et Guillaume se lève pour la rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent à voix basse, j'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être ravie de me revoir et je me prépare au pire quand elle entre, souriante et chaleureuse.

- Harry, je suis si contente de vous revoir….

- Merci. Moi aussi, je balbutie en l'embrassant timidement. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous gêner, je ne resterai pas longtemps.

- Aucun souci, vous êtes le bienvenu. Ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on reçoit de la famille, dit-elle en rougissant. Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'amis, ne bougez pas…

Elle disparaît dans les escaliers et je la trouve belle, particulièrement lumineuse. Elle a subtilement changé, sans que je puisse dire pourquoi.

- Bonjour, fait une petite voix fluette dans l'entrée et je découvre une petite fille brune aux belles boucles qui me fixe avec intérêt.

- Va faire un bisou à Harry, fait son père qui la suit avec un petit bonhomme à la main, brun et joufflu. Tu connais mon fils Emmanuel ?

En le voyant je retiens un cri de surprise :

- C'est Emmanuel ? C'est fou comme… Enfin je veux dire c'est fou comme il a grandi. C'était un bébé à son baptême et là… un vrai petit bonhomme. Il est adorable. Salut bouchon !

Le gamin se cache derrière les jambes de Guillaume pour ne pas m'embrasser, je me demande si je n'ai pas dit une connerie, encore. Mais Guillaume me sourit « Il a un air de famille, hein ? » et j'en conclus qu'il sait – ou qu'il a deviné. La ressemblance d'Emmanuel avec mon frère Charles est confondante, ils ont exactement la même bouille au même âge, jusqu'à la fossette sur le menton, il suffit de regarder n'importe quelle photo de l'époque.

Marie nous rejoint et nous discutons paisiblement dans le salon, de tout et de rien, comme n'importe quels cousins qui se retrouvent, je me détends peu à peu. Il me semble voir se dessiner un petit ventre rond sous sa robe un peu ample, je ne pose pas de questions. Je ne peux que me réjouir de l'arrivée d'un bébé dans la famille, quel que soit le père. J'espère que c'est Charles. J'espère qu'il est heureux, enfin.

Les enfants courent autour de nous, le chien vient s'en mêler, c'est une joyeuse pagaille. Je me dis que finalement c'est sympa une famille, en dégustant mon panaché à petites gorgées. Demain sera un autre jour, un jour où il fera beau, avec un peu de chance.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Je m'éveille, il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser où je suis, pourquoi je ne vois plus les murs de prison autour de moi. Les trilles des oiseaux me paraissent toujours un peu étranges, comme un décor. C'est samedi, mon premier week-end avec Guillaume, Marie et les enfants, une journée que j'appréhende un peu, même s'ils m'ont accueilli comme un frère. Mais je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée. Il faut que je me trouve un boulot, un appartement, une raison de me lever ce matin. Il doit être tard, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel mais je ne suis pas pressé.

J'entends gratouiller derrière la porte, c'est sûrement le chien, comme tous les matins. J'ai eu le malheur de lui filer un sucre au petit déjeuner, depuis il m'adore. Bah, c'est déjà ça. Mais on frappe à présent sur la porte et mon cœur accélère. La police ?

- Excuse-moi, fait Guillaume en glissant le visage dans l'entrebâillement, mais il y a un paquet pour toi en bas, tu dois venir signer.

- Quoi ? fais-je en me grattant les cheveux. Qui sait que je suis là ?

- Aucune idée. Mais le facteur est plutôt pressé tu sais et…

- Ok, j'arrive, dis-je en me redressant. Juste le temps d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt et je viens.

Un peu nerveux je descends les marches quatre à quatre, croisant Guillaume et Marie qui me saluent joyeusement alors que le chien frétille comme un fou devant la porte. En prenant une grande respiration j'ouvre, personne. Merde, il est déjà reparti. Quel con.

Au moment où je vais refermer la porte j'aperçois une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue, vaguement familière. Je cille quand l'homme me fait un petit signe de la main, avant de le reconnaître enfin et frissonner. Complètement surpris je traverse la route, sidéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je à Matthieu. Tu sais que j'ai failli pas te reconnaître sans ta capuche ?

- C'était bien pratique pour cacher un début de calvitie, la capuche, répond-il en grimaçant. Mais tu sais ce que c'est ? Parfois on se sent bien seul dessous et…

- Et ?

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit, je n'ose respirer. Je reste planté face à lui, abasourdi. Je ne le reconnais pas tout à fait sans son habit de moine, mais il parait que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, justement.

- Je… pardon pour ma froideur, l'autre fois, fait-il, j'étais surpris. Déboussolé.

- Pas grave, dis-je en haussant les épaules et en me retournant. Tu avais fait ton boulot.

- Je…, reprend-il, j'avais envie de te revoir mais là… j'étais un peu pris de court.

- J'ai vu ça, oui. T'espérais quoi en me disant de passer ? Que je me fasse moine moi aussi et qu'on vive là-bas ?

- Je… je ne savais pas. J'avais peur. J'ai peur.

Une voiture passe à toute allure à côté de nous, je me demande ce que je fous sur ce chemin isolé avec un moine. Pourquoi il est venu. Son air paumé me fait pitié, je lui souffle doucement :

- Merci quand même de ton soutien, ça m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais… là-bas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu peux repartir tranquille. Je vais bien.

- Mais je… j'ai réfléchi et… Tu viens ? me dit-il sans bouger en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je viens ? Pour aller où ?

- N'importe où. Où tu voudras.

- Comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Dieu est partout, pas vrai ?

- Et tu crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Il sourit, je hausse les épaules, il me semble que le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine vient de s'envoler, bizarrement. Des oiseaux s'élancent au–dessus en poussant des trilles joyeuses, nous les suivons du regard, jusqu'aux cieux d'un bleu dur. Une jolie photo.

**FIN**

_**"Beau malheur" est une chanson d'Emmanuel Moire.**_

**Et voilà… j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, merci à vous de l'avoir suivie et parfois commentée. Pardon à ceux qui l'ont trouvée difficile mais je voulais raconter une histoire de culpabilité et de pardon, en écho à ce que je vis actuellement, et comment parfois on choisit la personne qui ne vous convient pas. **

**Pour les fans de HPDM que j'aurais déçus je promets un OS inédit la semaine prochaine, d'un style bien différent. Dans un style plus romanesque je vous informe que « Love letters » est en vente en ligne mais que vous pouvez vous le procurer dédicacé auprès de moi. Merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivie pendant toutes ces années… **

**A bientôt ?**

_**Je réponds ici aux non-inscrits :**_

_**-Cline : Merci d'avoir été surprise et émue à ce point-là, ça me touche énormément ! Désolée de t'avoir fait détester Draco, c'est vrai qu'il a le mauvais rôle, dans cette histoire. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic !**_

_**-Liliane Black : Eh oui, comme tu dis, quel con, ce Draco… Désolée d'avoir écorné le mythe ^^**_

_**-Hermoni : Merci de trouver que mon histoire est pleine de rebondissements, au moins on ne s'ennuie pas… Pour moi il y a bien eu « romance » dans cette histoire, même si elle ne finit pas bien. Merci de ta gentillesse, ma belle.**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS**_


End file.
